


Грехи отцов

by Mrako



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kid Peter Parker, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Iron Man 2, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 136,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrako/pseuds/Mrako
Summary: Для описания своих отношений с отцом Тони Старку было достаточно одного слова — трудные. Так что же заставило его согласиться стать опекуном какого-то случайного ребенка из Квинса?Питер Паркер потерял родителей в том возрасте, когда едва мог их вспомнить, оставшись на попечение дяди Бена и тети Мэй. Но, когда во время Старк Экспо снова случается трагедия, его приходит спасти не кто иной, как сам Железный Человек, его герой.Пройдут месяцы и годы, принося с собой новые проблемы и угрозы, а Тони и Питер будут вынуждены бороться со своим непростым прошлым и узнать, что их самые сильные стороны заключены в друг друге.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sins of the Fathers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049538) by [geekymoviemom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekymoviemom/pseuds/geekymoviemom). 



Сбросив пиджак от Армани, Тони скользнул на заднее сиденье арендованной машины с кондиционером и опустился на мягкое кожаное кресло, пока Роуди залезал в салон с противоположной стороны. Тони вздохнул, ослабив розово-пурпурный шелковый галстук на шее и расстегнув верхнюю пуговицу своей классической рубашки. Прислонившись головой к подголовнику, он закрыл глаза и рассеянно потер ладонью грудь, в том месте, куда сенатор Стерн случайно-умышленно ткнул его своим нагрудным знаком во время церемонии.

— Ты знаешь, — произнес он в сторону Роуди, — этот Стерн действительно первоклассный мудак.

— Эх, — вздохнул в ответ Роуди. — Я видел и похуже. Военные в США заслуженно имеют чрезмерное эго. Особенно в высших чинах.

Тони посмотрел на свою рубашку, потирая большим пальцем крошечное пятно крови, в том месте, где острый конец значка проколол его кожу. 

— Да, но посмотри на это, — повернувшись на сиденье, он указал на пятнышко. — Он меня ранил! Знаешь, я должен подать в суд на его задницу. Пять миллиардов долларов за телесные повреждения и ещё пять за сопутствующие боль и страдания. Посмотрим, как это понравится его коллегам в Комитете по вооруженным силам. Не говоря уже о том, что эта рубашка стоила около 500 долларов, так что…

— Так отправь её в химчистку, — посоветовал Роуди. — Никакого вреда, никаких пятен. Будет как новенькая.

— Аррр, я ненавижу химчистку. Они используют много вредных химикатов, и после них запах всегда разный. — Тони покачал головой. — Я спрошу Пеппер, уверен, что она знает…

— Вам куда, босс? — Хэппи прервал его с водительского места, когда повернул на оживленную автостраду.

— Аэропорт, пожалуйста, Хэппи, — простонал Тони, откидываясь на спинку сиденья. — Сегодня вечером у меня с Пеппер забронирован столик на ужин. И я хочу выпить.

— Сначала вы можете высадить меня в Пентагоне, — сказал Роудс. — Некоторым из нас нужно вернуться к работе.

— Ай, да ладно! — заканючил Тони. — Ты не думаешь, что заслужил пару выходных после всей этой неразберихи с дронами?

— Это не мне решать, Тони, — твердо сказал Роудс. — В отличие от тебя, у меня есть начальство, которое ждёт моих отчетов.

Пожав плечами, Тони закрыл глаза.

— Ты знаешь, что всегда можешь подать в отставку.

Роудс саркастически усмехнулся. 

— Ага, конечно. А что мне потом делать? Прийти работать к тебе? 

— Эй, а это неплохая идея.

— Но и не хорошая тоже, —пробормотал Роудс. — По крайней мере, в военно-воздушных силах я знаю, что ожидать от нового дня. Без обид, Тони, но ты непредсказуем. С тобой я получу сердечный приступ в первую же неделю.

— Тогда я просто сделаю для тебя новое сердце, — парировал Тони. — Это не так сложно.

— Ну да, конечно. Почему бы тебе для начала не решить свои проблемы с сердцем, а потом говорить об этом со мной?

Тони постучал по новому дуговому реактору, надежно спрятанному в его грудной клетке. 

— Эй, я в порядке. Больше нет ни палладия, ни отравлений. Я новый человек.

— Я надеюсь, больше никаких идиотских, саморазрушительных поступков, — дополнил Роудс. — Но это только надежда.

Тони снова пожал плечами.

— Иначе ты бы не знал, что со мной делать. Кроме того, ты не можешь не признать, что я делаю твою жизнь менее скучной. 

— Хм, — ответил Роди, — знаешь, скука ведь не всегда плохо.

Как обычно, движение в Вашингтоне было затрудненным, и, когда солнечный свет падал из окна, оба мужчины почти задремали, пока Хэппи вел ауди седан по заполненной автостраде. Они уже могли видеть выезд из Пентагона, когда телефон Тони зазвонил, заставив мужчину подпрыгнуть.

— Вероятно, очередной чертов репортер. Мне нужно снова сменить номер, — проворчал Тони, пытаясь отыскать в пиджаке телефон. Вытащив его из внутреннего кармана, он нахмурился, заметив, что в номере присутствует код города Нью-Йорка.

— Тони Старк, — рявкнул он в телефон.

— Мистер Старк? — произнес взволнованный голос женщины с нью-йоркским акцентом. Тони услышал на заднем плане приглушенное гудение телефонов и голоса других людей.

— Да? В прошлый раз я проверил это, — ответил Тони, поморщившись, когда Роуди ткнул его локтем под ребра.

— Вежливей, Тони! — зашипел он. — Будь вежливым!

Закатив глаза, Тони прокашлялся. 

— Это Тони Старк. Я могу чем-то помочь?

— Очень надеюсь на это, — сказала женщина. — Меня зовут Рита Уилсон, и я звоню из Департамента социальных служб в Квинсе, Нью-Йорк. Мне нужно задать вам несколько важных вопросов, касающихся…

— Простите, мисс Уилсон, — прервал её Тони. Он потер ладонью ранку на груди, пытаясь сохранить самообладание. Он _так_ устал об воспоминаниях об атаке дронов на Экспо. — Но позвольте мне остановить вас на этом. Я уже говорил как с начальником полиции Квинса, так и с _«Нью-Йорк Таймс»_ , а также опубликовал официальное заявление для всех проклятых телевизионных новостных станций. Я не буду и дальше комментировать…

— _Простите,_ сэр, — сказала Рита так громко, что Тони пришлось отдернуть трубку. — Но я звоню не по поводу атаки дронов. Если вы помните, я говорила, что я из Департамента социальных служб.  
_«Хм,_ — подумал Тони, — _окей, это немного странно.»_

— Так что… — подтолкнул разговор Тони. 

— Я не знаю, знаете ли вы, сэр, но очистка обломков после нападения дронов продолжается. К сожалению, три дня назад специалисты оперативного реагирования обнаружили тела Бенджамина Паркера и Мэй Паркер. Вы были знакомы с ними, Мистер Старк?

— Ах, нет, — ответил Тони. Он устало посмотрел на Роудса, словно умоляя о помощи. — А должен был?

— Скорее всего, нет, — ответила Рита не без сарказма. — Бенджамин Паркер не из тех, с кем вы могли бы столкнуться в повседневной жизни. Но, возможно, вы были знакомы с братом мистера Паркера, Ричардом Паркером?

— Ричард Паркер, Ричард Паркер... — пробормотал Тони, сжимая переносицу. Он смутно помнил, что недавно видел это имя. Но где? И почему?

« _О, точно.»_ Он видел имя и фотографию этого человека, когда взломал одну из баз данных Щита, после того как Ник Фьюри дал ему коробку, заполненную дневниками его отца. Ричард Паркер был ученым, — точнее, генетиком, — но Тони не мог найти никаких причин для его упоминания в файлах Щита, если только он не был каким-то агентом.

« _Или, может быть, Щит по какой-то причине наблюдал за ним и его работой. Хм…_ »

— Я видел это имя, — уклончиво ответил Тони. — Но какое это имеет отношение ко мне?

— Ричард Паркер погиб в авиакатастрофе несколько лет назад, мистер Старк, вместе со своей женой Мэри, — сказала Рита. — После их смерти их маленький сын Питер перешел под опеку Бенжамина и Мэй. 

— Ладно, — медленно сказал Тони. — Это довольно трагично и всё такое, но я не вижу…

— Бен и Мэй мертвы, Мистер Старк, — сказала Рита. — Если вы помните, всего несколько минут назад я сказала, что они погибли во время атаки дронов.

— Да, я вас услышал, — коротко ответил Тони. — Но я все равно не понимаю…

— Их семилетний племянник Питер, сидит рядом со мной сейчас, Мистер Старк. Здесь, в офисе. Он напуганный, голодный, и ему некуда идти.

Тони удивленно вскинул брови и бросил на Роуди смущенный взгляд.

— Но ведь должно быть _какое-нибудь_ место, куда мальчик может пойти? — спросил он. — Другой родственник? Друг семьи? Соседи? Хоть кто-то?

— Ни у Ричарда Паркера, ни у Мэри Паркер не было других братьев и сестер, Мистер Старк, — ответила Рита. — И, видимо, специфика их работы не предполагала возможности завести такую дружбу, чтобы после их смерти друзья смогли приютить осиротевшего ребенка. 

Сердце Тони учащенно забилось, и он потянул воротник своей рубашки, пытаясь сделать глубокий вдох. Серьёзно, эта женщина не думает, что он…

— Какая цель вашего телефонного звонка, мисс Уилсон? — спросил он. Женщина тяжело вздохнула.

— Честно говоря, Мистер Старк, я даже не верю, что меня попросили сделать этот звонок. Но этот ребенок, сидящий рядом со мной, держит в руках шлем и перчатку Железного Человека. Он настаивал, с того момента, как мы привезли его сюда, что вы спасли ему жизнь во время атаки дронов и, если что-нибудь случится с его тетей и дядей, Железный человек придет и спасет его.

Глаза Тони расширились от шока, и он повернулся к Роуди в тот момент, когда Хэппи въехал на парковку для сотрудников Пентагона. — Вы только что сказали, что он держит шлем Железного Человека?

— И перчатку, сэр, — ответила Рита. — Сначала он даже отказался снимать шлем. Согласился только тогда, когда стал слишком голодным, чтобы продолжать упираться. 

— Мы приехали, сэр, — подал голос Хэппи с переднего сиденья. 

— Секундочку, Хэппи, — попросил Роудс. Он удивленно посмотрел в сторону Тони.

— Эм, я перезвоню вам, — задыхаясь, сказал Тони в трубку. — Дайте мне пятнадцать минут.

— Мистер Старк, если вы не можете принять его то, боюсь, единственный вариант —приемная семья…

— Я сказал, дайте мне пятнадцать минут! —рявкнул Тони. — Я перезвоню! — завершив разговор, он засунул телефон в карман брюк и повернулся к Роуди, схватившись одной рукой за дверную ручку. — Мне нужно одолжить твой офисный компьютер на несколько минут.

— Тони ... — запротестовал Роудс, когда Тони выскочил из машины и направился к боковому входу. Он просто хотел, нет, _должен_ был увидеть это сам. «Надеюсь, компьютер Роуди будет достаточно хорош, чтобы…»

— Эй, подожди! — крикнул Роудс, когда Тони побежал вперед. — Что происходит?

— Просто отведи меня в свой чертов офис! — закричал Тони, напугав широкоплечего охранника из морской пехоты. Роудс бросил на него свирепый взгляд, вынул из кармана удостоверение личности, провел им по считывающему устройству, чтобы открыть дверь, и выхватил значок посетителя из протянутой руки охранника.

 _«Я просто должен увидеть это лично,_ — лихорадочно думал Тони. _В ту ночь произошло так много всего, что я просто должен увидеть это снова.»_

— Черт возьми, Тони, ты расскажешь мне, что, черт возьми, происходит? — спросил Роудс, тяжело дыша, когда они завернули за угол.

— Мне просто нужно увидеть кое-что, случившееся той ночью, —объяснил Тони, в нетерпении постукивая ногой, пока Роуди открывал дверь кабинета. Вытащив из кармана телефон, он ворвался в маленькую, заставленную хламом комнату и сел на дико неудобное кресло Роуди.

— Джарвис, поговори со мной, — приказал Тони.

— Я здесь, сэр, — ответил мужской голос с британским акцентом.

— Соединитесь с компьютером Роуди и извлеки данные из Марка VI с ночи атаки дронов.

— Сейчас, сэр, — ответил Джарвис. Раздался громкий шум статического электричества, после изображение на экране компьютера несколько секунд показывало снег, прежде чем полностью переключиться на Тони, летящего по воздуху, а после почти оглушительный звук разбитого стекла от купола Экспо раздался в маленькой комнате без окон.

— Перемотай немного вперед, Джарвис, — с нетерпением сказал Тони.

— Вы ищите конкретные кадры, сэр? — спросил Джарвис.

— Продолжай, продолжай, — пробормотал Тони, тщетно проводя рукой по воздуху перед монитором. Он бы отдал многое, чтобы оказаться в собственной лаборатории. — Быстрей, перемотай к мальчику в моем шлеме, Джарвис!

— Что? — спросил Роудс.

— Ну вот! — Тони указал на монитор. Он наблюдал, раскрыв от ужаса рот, как маленький мальчик храбро, — или глупо, — стоял на земле напротив гигантского дрона, подняв руку, как будто и правда пытался взорвать его своей перчаткой Железного Человека.

— _Отличный выстрел, малыш,_ — услышал Тони свой голос после того, как упал и оттолкнул дрона, и мальчика отбросило прочь силой взрыва. Он постучал костяшками по столу, а его сердце колотилось в груди.

« _Но почему?.._ »

— Тони ... — начал Роуди, но Тони поднял руку, заставляя его замолчать.

— Джарвис, ты можешь извлечь компьютерный файл из этого дрона?

— Да, сэр, — последовал механический ответ. — Дайте мне минутку.

— Тони, — повторил Роудс. — Этот дрон думал…

— Вот здесь, сэр, — прервал его Джарвис, а экран изменился, показывая запись с камер приближающегося дрона. Тони с трудом сглотнул, наблюдая, как дрон осматривает паникующую толпу, прежде чем засечь шлем мальчика и опустить своё оружие.

— Черт возьми, — прошептал Тони.

— Если бы ты позволил мне закончить, я бы сказал, что дрон заметил шлем мальчика, — резко сказал Роудс. — Думаю, они были не очень умными, если подумали, что Железный Человек всего четыре фута ростом.

— Должно быть, чертовски хорошая копия моего шлема, — пробормотал Тони, качая головой.

— Не расскажешь мне сейчас, что всё это значит? — спросил Роуди.

Слегка покачав головой, Тони судорожно вздохнул и ткнул в ребенка на экране. 

— Этот ребенок потерял тетю и дядю во время нападения, а родители умерли несколько лет назад. Женщина по телефону…

— Нет, — сказал Роудс, широко раскрыв глаза. — Даже не думай об этом, Тони. Должен же быть…

— Женщина сказала, что у него никого нет! — огрызнулся Тони. — Она сказала, что другой вариант — это приемная семья.

— И что? Не все приемные семьи…

Тони прервал его, подняв руку. 

— Приемная семья в Нью-Йорке? В Квинсе? Ну же, Роуди, ты же не можешь быть таким глупым.

— Боже мой, Тони, подумай, что ты несешь! — воскликнул Роудс. — Я имею в виду, ты хоть что-нибудь знаешь о воспитании ребенка? Ты едва можешь позаботиться о себе!

— Пеппер поможет…

— У Пеппер и так полно забот! Она пытается спасти то, что осталось от твоей компании, на случай, если ты забыл!

— Тогда я найму няню! — закричал Тони. — Я найму троих, если придется! — Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. — Ну то есть, реально. Сколько проблем может быть у одного маленького мальчика? Не похоже, что он все ещё в подгузниках. Я вообще был довольно самостоятелен в свои семь лет.

Роудс открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но его прервал звонок телефона Тони.

— Это социальный работник, — сказал Тони, взглянув на номер.

— Тони, не надо! — взмолился Роудс. — Это безумие!

— Слишком поздно, — отозвался Тони и ответил на звонок. — Это Тони Старк.

— Мистер Старк, — послышался голос Риты Уилсон. — Прошло больше пятнадцати минут…

— Я возьму ребенка, — твердо сказал Тони. Он посмотрел на Роудса и нахмурился, когда тот в отчаянии вскинул руки. — Где мы можем забрать его?

— Он здесь, в Департаменте социальных служб Квинса, Мистер Старк. Когда вы сможете приехать?

Взглянув на часы, Тони вышел из кабинета и направился к выходу, а Роуди шел за ним по пятам. 

— Мы будем через шесть часов, плюс-минус.

— Хорошо, сэр, — ответила Рита. — Мы будем ждать.

— Тони, пожалуйста, послушай меня! — попросил Роудс, когда они подошли к выходу. — Это самая безумная идея, которая у тебя когда-либо была! А это о многом говорит!

— Мне нужно сделать это, Роуди, — сказал Тони, бросая удостоверение личности посетителя охраннику у двери. — Я не жду, что ты поймешь.

— Как, черт возьми, я могу понять что-то настолько безумное?

Тони повернулся к своему лучшему другу, дрожа от разочарования, и погрозил Роуди пальцем.

— Смотри. Либо ты поедешь со мной и поможешь мне, либо развернешься, вернешься в свой кабинет и больше никогда не заговоришь со мной об этом. Но я собираюсь это сделать. Мне _необходимо_ сделать это. Я действительно не понимаю, почему я так в этом уверен, но я просто знаю это. И это все, что я собираюсь сказать по этому поводу.

Стиснув зубы, Роуди резко выдохнул. 

— Хорошо. Я поеду с тобой. Но я всё ещё думаю, что это сумасшествие.

Тони расслабился. Он понимал, что не сможет дать внятного объяснение, почему его так волнует этот нехарактерный для него поступок. А ведь он гордился своим красноречием.

— Спасибо.

Хэппи удивленно моргнул, когда Роуди сел на заднее сиденье рядом с Тони. 

— Гм, куда?

— Квинс, Нью-Йорк, Хэппи, — мрачно ответил Роуди. — Департамент социальных служб.

Хэппи вопросительно посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида, в замешательстве глядя на Тони. 

— Босс?

— Ты слышал его, Хэп. Поехали. — Тони достал из кармана телефон. — Джарвис?

— Да, сэр?

— Отправь сообщение подрядчику о месте в центре города. Скажите ему, чтобы он приступил к последнему этапу. Нам понадобится место в Нью-Йорке немного раньше, чем я думал.

— Сейчас, сэр, — ответил Джарвис.

***

В животе у Тони все переворачивалось, когда Хэппи маневрировал на роскошной ауди по оживленным улицам Квинса, пытаясь найти здание ДСС. Было чуть больше восьми вечера, и сумерки опустились на город, заставляя небоскребы отбрасывать тени на ближайшие улицы.

— Надо было заехать в магазин игрушек, — пробормотал он, нервно постукивая по подбородку.

— У нас ещё будет много времени для этого, — сказал Роудс. — Давай сначала найдем бедного ребенка.

Наконец, когда нужное здание нашлось, Тони приказал Хэппи продолжать колесить по кварталу, а затем вышел из машины и ворвался в старое, пахнущее плесенью здание, с Роуди за спиной. 

— Я ищу Риту Уилсон, — сказал он охраннику за информационной стойкой. — Пожалуйста, сообщите ей, что Тони Старк здесь.

— Мы ждали, Мистер Старк, — раздался сбоку женский голос. Тони обернулся и увидел высокую, стройную женщину, с темно-русыми волосами до плеч, и в очках. Бледный маленький мальчик с волнистыми каштановыми волосами вцепился в её руку, выглядя намного меньше, чем Тони помнил себя в семь лет. Он был одет в простую белую футболку, которая свисала с костлявых плеч, темно-синие спортивные штаны и поношенные кроссовки с Железным Человеком. В другой руке он сжимал шлем с Железным Человеком.

Тони никогда не был рядом с маленькими детьми так долго, чтобы иметь о них примерное представление, но что-то в этом мальчике тут же привлекло его внимание. Глаза мальчика были печальны, но в них отражалась мудрость, которая не свойственна детям его возраста. Было чувство, что Тони посмотрел в глаза своей родственной души. Это незнакомое чувство нервировало, заставляя мурашки пробежать по спине.

Рита присела перед мальчиком. 

— Питер, дорогой, это Мистер Старк. Он собирается забрать тебя домой. Как тебе это?

Маленький мальчик кивнул, его подбородок задрожал, а взгляд огромных карих глаз метнулся к Тони и обратно.

— О… Ладно.

— Питер? — Тони с трудом игнорировал ком в горле и протянул мальчику руку. — Приятно познакомиться.

— М-м-м-м, — пискнул в ответ Питер, едва коснувшись руки Тони, прижимая шлем к груди.

— А я Джеймс, — сказал Роудс, присаживаясь рядом с Питером. — Я друг Мистера Старка. — Он постучал пальцем по детскому шлему Железного Человека. — Могу я взглянуть на твой шлем? Обещаю, я не сломаю его.

Сглотнув, Питер снова кивнул и неохотно передал шлем, когда Рита провела их в кабинет и попыталась передать Тони планшет с зажатыми бумагами и ручку.

— Мне нужно, чтобы вы подписали эти бумаги, Мистер Старк, — сказала она, когда он инстинктивно попятился.

— Просто положи их на стол, пожалуйста, — настоял Тони. — Я не люблю брать из рук.

Рита выгнула бровь, но положила всё на край серого металлического стола, внимательно наблюдая, как Тони надевает очки и поднимает их.

— Эти формы только для временной опеки, которая может быть прекращена в любое время, если я сочту это необходимым, — Она сделала шаг назад и оглядела его с ног до головы. — И ещё вопрос: что делать с телами дяди и тети?

— Я, конечно, покрою расходы на похороны, — рассеянно ответил Тони, просматривая повторяющиеся бланки. — Что там насчет школы ребенка?

— До окончания учебного года оставалось всего несколько дней, так что я не думаю, что нам стоит беспокоиться об этом, учитывая обстоятельства, — ответила Рита. — Я уже связалась с его начальной школой и получила оценки за год.

— Он умный? — спросил Тони, остановившись на середине подписи, чтобы оторвать взгляд от бумаги.

— Очень, — сказала Рита. — Он определенно одарен, и некоторые из его учителей даже называют его гением.

— Хм, — восхитился Тони. Он взглянул на мальчика, который пристально наблюдал за Роуди, который изучал внутреннюю сторону шлема Железного Человека. — Буду знать.

— Куда вы отвезете его сегодня вечером, Мистер Старк? — спросила Рита.

— Гм... — Тони прикусил губу. Он ведь чувствовал, что что-то забыл. — Отель Четыре Сезона в центре города. Я, эм, останавливался там раньше. — Он решил не упоминать о том, что в прошлом ему пришлось выплатить большой штраф, из-за погрома в двух отдельных комнатах — результат вечеринок, которые вышли из-под контроля.

Рита сжала губы. 

— Питер из среднего класса, Мистер Старк. Ваш довольно шикарный образ жизни будет для него настоящим шоком, помимо всего прочего.

— Эй, вы сами мне позвонили, — запротестовал Тони, размашисто подписывая последние бумаги.

— Просто имейте в виду, Мистер Старк, — произнесла Рита. Она наклонилась ближе к Тони. — Он, должно быть, проголодался, но с тех пор, как его привезли сюда, всё, что мне удалось заставить его съесть, это немного глазированных хлопьев и нескольких глотков воды. До того, как мы нашли его, он выживал на еде, брошенной прохожими после атаки. 

— Не волнуйся, я позабочусь об этом, — заверил её Тони. Протянув Рите бумаги, он вытащил телефон. — Хэппи, мы выходим. Забронируй нам пару люксов в Четырех Сезонах, хорошо? Ты не против разделить сегодня комнату с Роуди, да, Хэп?

— Нет, босс, — послышался сонный ответ.

— И позвони в этот огромный ФАО Шварц* и закажи несколько игрушек. Лего, мягкие животные, да всё, что подходит семилетнему мальчику.

— Что-нибудь ещё?

— О, и закажи какой-нибудь еды. Что-то, что понравится семилетнему ребенку. 

— Я не знаю, что едят маленькие дети, сэр.

— Хорошо, тогда спроси у людей в отеле. Там должен быть кто-то, у кого есть маленькие дети. 

Хэппи вздохнул в трубку.

— Конечно, босс.

— О, и это, Хэппи?

— Да? 

— Свяжись с Пеппер и дай ей знать, что я останусь в Нью-Йорке... на некоторое время. Ей придется отменить наш столик на сегодня.

— Сказать ей почему?

— Нет, нет, — сказал Тони, потирая кулаком усталые глаза. — Я, гм, сделаю это сам. Я просто не хочу, чтобы она волновалась.

— Хорошо, босс, — покорно ответил Хэппи. — Я жду снаружи.

— Я буду связываться с вами ежедневно в течение первых нескольких недель, Мистер Старк, — сказала Рита. — А потом раз в две недели в течение первого года. — Она положила на стол визитную карточку с обведенным красным номером телефона. — Меня нужно постоянно держать в курсе местонахождения Питера. Это вам ясно?

— Полностью , — ответил Тони. Положив визитку в карман, он кивнул в сторону Роуди. — Нам пора уходить. Хэппи ждет снаружи, и он, вероятно, уже припарковался.

— Верно, — ответил Роудс. Он вернул шлем Питеру и улыбнулся. — Готов идти, малыш?

— Ммм, — тихо сказал Питер, надевая шлем на голову. — Я готов.

— Отлично, — сказал Тони. Он повернулся к Рите, чуть наклонив голову. — Так, мне же не нужно беспокоиться о репортерах, стучащих в мою дверь посреди ночи в поисках информации по этому поводу. Правда, Мисс Уилсон?

Потрясенная этим предположением, Рита покачала головой.

— Конечно же нет, Мистер Старк, — заявила она. — На самом деле, я оскорблена тем, что вы даже подумали, будто я способна на такое. Для меня это просто ещё одна трагедия в длинной череде трагических случаев, свидетелем которых я становилась на протяжении своей карьеры.

— Эй, я не хотел вас обидеть, — произнес Тони, примирительно поднимая руки. — Просто попытаюсь держать это в секрете некоторое время, пока мы со всем не разберемся.

« _Пока я не разберусь.»_

— Удачи, мистер Старк, — крикнула Рита, когда они спускались по ступенькам к двери, а рука Тони лежала на шлеме Питера.

— Спасибо! Мне она понадобится, —пробубнил он. Роуди посмотрел на него и поморщился.

— Ты абсолютно уверен в этом? — прошептал он, забираясь на переднее сиденье машины.

Тони пожал плечами.

— Слишком поздно отступать. — Он повернулся к Питеру и перекинул ремень через его тощее тело, застегнув его. — Вот так, малыш.

— Я забронировал два президентских номера в отеле «Четыре Сезона», — сказал Хэппи, вклиниваясь в поток машин. — Игрушки и еда должны ждать нас, когда мы доберемся туда. Дежурный менеджер сказал, что мы можем войти через боковой вход. Кто-нибудь будет ждать нас у лифта, чтобы поднять наверх.

— Звучит хорошо, — сказал Тони. Взглянув на Питера, он мягко подтолкнул его локтем. — Как тебе это, малыш?

Питер не ответил, лишь аккуратно положил руки на колени. Тони хотелось снять шлем, чтобы хотя бы увидеть лицо мальчика, но он не собирался просить его об этом здесь, в машине.

К счастью, движение немного ускорилось, и дорога до отеля прошла в легкой тишине, нарушенной лишь один раз, когда Роуди позвонил своему командиру, чтобы сообщить, что он уедет на пару дней.

Когда они приехали, их уже ждал посыльный, и, к облегчению Тони, их провели прямо к частному лифту, который вёл в их комнаты на 51-м этаже гранд-отеля. Войдя в огромный роскошный номер, Тони повесил пиджак на стул, наблюдая, как Питер снял ботинки и направился прямо к резным мраморным шахматам на кофейном столике. 

— Хм, — произнес он, — ты любишь шахматы, да, малыш? 

— Ммм-ммм, — ответил он, и его мягкий голос был приглушен шлемом, когда он поднял одну из черных ладей. — М-мой дядя научил меня.

— Ну, может быть, мы сыграем одну-две партии после еды, — сказал Тони. Запах жареной картошки заполнил комнату, отчего у Тони заурчало в животе. Он не ел с самого утра, ещё до церемонии награждения. — Ты голодный?

Питер пожал плечами, все ещё сжимая в ладони ладью. 

— Наверное.

— Тогда ладно. Давай сначала поедим, а потом посмотрим, что ты можешь. Звучит хорошо?

— Мы, кхм, оставим вас наедине, — сказал Роуди, кивая в сторону Хэппи. Он похлопал Тони по плечу. — Не засиживайтесь допоздна, Тони. Ребенок, должно быть, устал.

— Эй, это будет просто быстрая игра в шахматы, — запротестовал Тони своим лучшим оскорбленным голосом. — Кроме того, разве есть лучший способ узнать кого-то, чем игра?

Роуди пожал плечами, сдержав зевок, и они с Хэппи направились в свою комнату. Пока Питер изучал шахматную доску, Тони раскладывал на тарелках куриные котлеты и картошку фри, обильно поливая последнюю кетчупом.

— Иди сюда, малыш, поешь чего-нибудь, — сказал Тони, протягивая тарелку. Он сунул в рот пару картофелин. — А она хороша.

Питер неохотно положил ладью на шахматную доску и, шаркая ногами, подошел к столу, устроившись рядом с огромным окном, выходящим на Верхний Ист-Сайд, что позволяло видеть яркие огни зданий, сияющие, как звезды, на темном небе. Тони внимательно наблюдал за мальчиком, пока тот снимал шлем и осторожно пристраивал его рядом с собой на стул. Затем он с опаской взял одну из больших, продолговатых картошек фри, настороженно осмотрел её и аккуратно откусил.

— Если тебе не нравится, мы можем заказать что-нибудь другое, — сказал Тони, набивая рот курицей, пытаясь нарушить неловкое молчание. Оглядывая комнату, он остановил взгляд на паре огромных сумок из ФАО Шварц, которые поставили рядом с одним из плюшевых диванов. — И если ты не в настроении играть в шахматы, я уверен, что мы сможем найти что-нибудь другое…

— Я устал, — перебил Питер своим высоким детским голосом. — Думаю, мне пора спать.

— А, ладно, — запинаясь, пробормотал Тони. Он лихорадочно оглядел комнату, только сейчас сообразив, что совсем не подумал ни о зубной щетке, ни о пижаме, ни даже о сменной одежде для ребенка. Он думал, что у него в сумке осталась чистая одежда на смену, но у парня было только то, во что он был одет сейчас.

Но прежде чем он успел хоть что-то сказать, раздался стук в дверь. Запихнув в рот очередную жаренную картошку, Тони подошел к двери и, заглянув в глазок, обнаружил ещё одного посыльного, в руках которого был пакет с покупками от Малого НЙ**, а в другой — набор туалетных принадлежностей.

— Спасибо, что снова спас мою задницу, Хэппи, — пробормотал Тони, вздохнув с облегчением и открыв дверь.

— Одежда и пижама для молодого господина, — вежливо ответил посыльный, переступая порог и ставя сумку на пол. — А также зубная щётка и расческа, сэр.

— Спасибо, — сказал Тони, сунув ему в руку пятидесятидолларовую купюру. — Огромное.

— Очень приятно, сэр. Вам нужно ещё что-нибудь сегодня вечером?

Тони покачал головой, хотя ему хотелось спросить этого человека, есть ли у него опыт общения со скорбящими семилетними мальчиками. 

— Нет, не думаю, спасибо.

— Тогда спокойной ночи, сэр, — произнес посыльный, слегка поклонившись, прежде чем выйти в коридор. Тони поднял сумку, роясь в футболках, джинсах и носках, пока не нашел темно-синюю полосатую пижаму.

— Хэй, малыш, — сказал он Питеру, который снова принялся изучать шахматную доску, хотя его едва тронутая тарелка с едой всё ещё стояла на столе. Он поднял полосатую пижаму. — Если ты устал, то давай, эм, тогда приготовим тебя ко сну.

— Я сам справлюсь, — тихо сказал Питер, забирая у Тони пижаму и зубную щетку. — Мне не нужна помощь.

Тони поморщился от холодного, отстраненного тона ребенка. 

— Ты уверен?

Кивнув кучерявой головой, Питер повернулся и зашагал по коридору к огромной ванной. Раздраженно пыхтя, Тони принялся искать в сумке собственный набор туалетных принадлежностей. Он потер подбородок, решив, что может подождать ещё день, а уже после подровнять бороду.

Питер вышел из ванной через несколько минут с зубной пастой, размазанной по пухлой щеке, и направился прямо к пакетам из игрушечного магазина. Он порылся в каждом, прежде чем вытащить плюшевого белого медведя. Он быстро сжал его, и Тони с трепетом наблюдал, как мальчик забрался на один из диванов, накрылся одеялом и повернулся так, чтобы Тони не смог видеть его лица.

Тони откашлялся. 

— Хорошо, — пробормотал он. — Ну, эм, спи спокойно, малыш.

На самом деле он не ожидал ответа, поэтому не удивился, когда не получил его. Тони смотрел на ребенка ещё несколько секунд, затем схватил телефон и сумку и направился по коридору в спальню, задержавшись, чтобы стащить одну из крошечных бутылок скотча, когда проходил мимо мини-бара.

— Джарвис, — тихо позвал он в телефон.

— Я здесь, сэр.

Пощипывая переносицу, Тони опустился на роскошную кровать, и его плечи опустились от усталости. 

— Создай новый файл: Питер Паркер, что любит и не любит. Не любит: куриные котлеты и картофель фри. Любит: белых медведей, глазированные хлопья и шахматы.

— Сделано, сэр, — ответил Джарвис. — Что-нибудь ещё?

— Да. Во что я, черт возьми, себя втянул?

— Боюсь, я недостаточно запрограммирован, чтобы ответить на этот вопрос, сэр, — сказал Джарвис после минутной паузы.

— Это понятно, — пробормотал Тони, бросая телефон на кровать. Открутив крышку от бутылки скотча, он залпом осушил её, вытер рот рукавом рубашки и снова взял телефон. Борясь с желанием схватить ещё одну бутылку алкоголя, Тони набрал телефонный номер кабинета Пеппер, зажмурившись от ожидаемой тирады, которая наверняка последует за неожиданными и шокирующими новостями.

— Тони?

— Да, Пеп, это я.

— Что происходит, Тони? Ты в порядке? — с отчаянием в голосе спросила она. — Хэппи сказал, что ты останешься в Нью-Йорке ещё на некоторое время, но он не сообщил мне никаких подробностей, а потом я была так занята распределением средств для помощи с Экспо, что у меня не было времени позвонить…

— Да... гм... насчет этого, — запинаясь, пробормотал Тони. — Мне нужна твоя помощь, Пеп. Я во что-то ввязался, и я не уверен, как именно мне справиться с этим, и…

— Что происходит, Тони? Опять что-то с выставкой?

Тони опустил голову, его захлестнула волна стыда, когда он вспомнил ледяной голос маленького Питера. Было очевидно, что мальчишка уже ненавидит его. Или, что ещё хуже, разочаровался в нем.

« _О чём, черт возьми, я думал? Парень не хочет, чтобы я ему помог. Он хочет видеть супергероя. Ему нужен только Железный Человек.»_

— Ах, милая, — пробормотал Тони в трубку. — Сегодня я, возможно, принял одно из самых глупых решений в своей жизни.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ФАО «Шварц» — самый большой магазин игрушек в Нью-Йорке. Я погуглил фото и теперь хочу туда Х)  
> ** Petit NY — магазин для детей, видимо с одеждой и всякой школьной ерундой.


	2. Chapter 2

— Оке-е-ей, — сказала Пеппер, — что ты натворил в этот раз?

— Я... гм... — запинаясь, пробормотал Тони, снимая галстук с шеи и бросая его на кровать. Он тихонько застонал, заметив пятнышко от кетчупа на нежном розово-пурпурном шёлке. Пеппер подарила ему его несколько лет назад, на день рождения. Это был один из его любимых галстуков.

— Возможно, я взял под опеку осиротевшего ребенка несколько часов назад.

Мертвая тишина встретила его слова. Прошло несколько секунд, и Тони мысленно пнул себя за то, что не захватил вторую бутылку скотча.

— Ты сделал… _что?_ — в конце концов спросила Пеппер. — О Боже, Тони, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что я сейчас неправильно тебя расслышала. Потому что это одна из самых безумных вещей, которые ты мне когда-либо говорил.

— Ты всё правильно услышала, — выдавил он. — Его зовут Питер, и прямо сейчас он спит на диване в холле. 

— На диване?... Но... _почему?_ — спросила Пеппер. — Что вообще смогло заставить тебя сделать это?

— Это, вроде как, долгая история. Видишь ли…

— Я имею в виду, с чего ты взял, что можешь позаботиться о ребенке? Как это вообще случилось?

— Если ты помолчишь и выслушаешь меня, я всё объясню! — рявкнул Тони в трубку.

— Прекрасно! Тогда объясняй! — закричала в ответ Пеппер. Тони откинулся на кровать и рассеянно принялся расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке.

— Мы с Роуди дождались закрытия церемонии, и только сели в машину, чтобы вернуться домой, когда мне позвонил социальный работник из Квинса. У неё там был ребенок, тётю и дядю которого убили во время атаки дронов. Его родители погибли несколько лет назад в авиакатастрофе.

— Но в этом нет никакого смысла, Тони! — воскликнул Пеппер. — Почему социальный работник из Квинса случайно позвонил тебе?..

Расстегнув последнюю пуговицу рубашки, Тони попытался снять её и тихо выругался, когда понял, что забыл расстегнуть манжеты.

— На выставке парень был в шлеме Железного Человека, Пеп, — сказал он. — Я проверил запись. Чертов дрон засек его, думая, что это я, а этот ребенок просто стоял там. Если бы я не приземлился позади него в тот самый момент и не взорвал эту чертову штуку, его бы разнесло в прах.

— Подожди, что? — спросила Пеппер. — То есть, этот дрон решил, что…

— Он думал, что это я, Пеппер! — огрызнулся Тони. — Он нацелился на шлем, готовый выстрелить. Ребенок поджарился бы через две секунды, если бы я его не нашел.

— Ладно, всё хорошо. Но я всё ещё не понимаю, почему...

Наконец, Тони стянул с себя рубашку и швырнул её на край кровати, наблюдая, как она соскользнула и упала на пол.

— Милая, соцработница сказала, что ребенок попросил её позвонить мне. Что его больше некому принять. Либо я, либо приёмная семья. И после того, как я увидел запись... Пеппер, мальчик был бесстрашен! Этот крошечный, маленький ребенок просто стоял там и смотрел на дрона, который в десять раз больше его, и даже не вздрогнул! — Тони усмехнулся, пощипывая переносицу. — Я просто не мог допустить, чтобы такого храбреца отправили в какую-нибудь приемную семью. Я просто не мог. Кто знает, что там с ним могло случиться?

— Тони, — сказала Пеппер странным спокойным голосом. — Ребенок — это не просто одна из твоих машин или ИИ. Ты не сможешь просто выключить ребенка или убрать его, когда он тебе надоест!

— Удивительно, но я знаю об этом…

— И они могут шуметь, и странно пахнуть, и… и… И они могут заболеть! Ты знаешь, что ненавидишь быть рядом с больными людьми, Тони! Что ты будешь делать, когда ребенок чихнет на тебя в первый раз! Или ещё хуже!

— Ладно, признаюсь, я совсем об этом не подумал, но...

— Ещё не слишком поздно вернуть его, Тони. Просто позвони социальной работнице утром и скажи ей, что ты изменил реш…

— Нет! Этого не будет. Я подписал бумаги, Пеппер. Теперь ребенок находится под моей официальной, хотя и временной, опекой. Пути назад нет. Дело сделано.

Последовала еще одна неловкая пауза, прерванная тяжелым вздохом Пеппер в трубку.

— Ох, Тони, — с грустью произнесла она. — Я знаю, ты так стараешься измениться, и все это очень благородно с твоей стороны, но знаешь ли ты хоть что-нибудь о воспитании ребенка? Я имею в виду, ты едва мог позаботиться о себе всё то время, что я тебя знаю, и…

— И поэтому мне действительно нужна твоя помощь, — перебил Тони. — Я тут немного не в своей тарелке, так что, пожалуйста, приезжай сюда как можно скорее и помоги мне.

— А почему ты думаешь, что я могу помочь? У меня тоже нет опыта общения с детьми, на случай, если ты забыл.

— Ну, — медленно произнес Тони. — Во-первых, ты женщина…

— Это ничего не значит, и ты это понимаешь! — парировала Пеппер. — Только то, что я женщина, не значит, что я знаю, как быть... матерью! Ну же, Тони!

— Хорошо, ты невероятно добрая и заботливая женщина…

— Это никак не поможет!

— Хорошо, хорошо, — согласился Тони. — Я признаю, что это был не самый умный аргумент. Но пожалуйста, Пеп. Ты нужна мне здесь сейчас. Я боюсь, что ребенок уже возненавидел меня. Я не понимаю, как даже разговаривать с ним, а ведь на мне ещё похороны его тёти и дяди. Пожалуйста. Мне действительно нужна твоя помощь!

Тони слышал в трубке, как Пеппер щелкает ручкой, заставляя её открываться и закрываться в руке.

— Ну ладно, ладно. Я успею на первый утренний самолет в Нью-Йорк. 

— О, пожалуйста, вылети вечером! — взмолился Тони. — Будешь здесь утром, когда он проснется!

— Тони, твой самолет все еще в Вашингтоне, если ты забыл, — сказала Пеппер. — И, кроме того, я не против летать на рейсовых самолетах время от времени.

— Я могу отправить самолет обратно прямо сейчас!

— Я не закончила с работой на ночь, Тони! Я не планирую ещё один кризис до того, как смогу исправить ущерб от последнего!

— Туше, — уступил Тони. — Тогда увидимся завтра. Но как можно скорее, пожалуйста. Прямо сейчас бедный ребенок застрял со мной, Хэппи и Роуди, и ты знаешь, как это опасно.

— О Господи, конечно. Я буду в 4 утра в Нью-Йорке.

— Я пришлю Хэппи за тобой. Спасибо, Пеппер.

— Хм, — проворчала Пеппер. — Не знаю, как я иногда терплю тебя.

— Эй, по крайней мере, я больше не пытался накормить тебя клубникой, — сказал Тони.

Пеппер усмехнулась.

— О, да, так намного лучше!

— Ну, вроде того, — пробормотал Тони, поморщившись. — Увидимся завтра.

— Хорошо, — вздохнула она. — Но, пожалуйста, пока не подписывайся на что-либо, не поговорив сначала со мной.

— Ты всё поняла, милая.

После быстрого звонка Хэппи, чтобы сообщить ему о планах прибытия Пеппер, Тони бросил телефон на тумбочку и плюхнулся спиной на подушки. Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.

 _О чем, черт возьми, я думал?_

***

Легкий стук в дверь спальни вытащил Тони из беспокойного сна. Он застонал, перевернувшись на другой бок, удивленный тем, что вообще смог заснуть, и только сейчас осознав, что на нем всё ещё были брюки и майка со вчерашнего дня.

— Да? — прохрипел Тони, проводя ладонью по слипшимся глазам.

— Уже утро, мистер Старк, — раздался застенчивый писклявый голос мальчика, когда он медленно открыл дверь. Он все еще был одет в пижаму и нёс своего белого медведя, а его кудрявые волосы торчали во все стороны. — Вам уже пора вставать.

Тони заставил себя принять сидячее положение и запустил руку в волосы. Он моргнул от резкого солнечного света, струившегося сквозь щель между занавесками, благодаря всё что мог за то, что он, по крайней мере, додумался закрыть их прошлой ночью. 

— Да, конечно.

— Я голоден, — произнес малыш, наблюдая сквозь прищуренные глаза, как Тони медленно поднимается на ноги.

— Да уж, я не удивлен, — проворчал Тони, сдерживая зевок. — Ты почти ничего не ел, когда мы приехали сюда вчера вечером. — Питер нахмурился еще сильнее и прижал мягкого белого медведя к груди. 

— Мне не понравилась еда.

— Какой ребенок не любит картошку фри?

— Я люблю картошку фри, — возразил Питер. — Но не такую. 

— Да? Тогда какая тебе нравится?

Питер пожал тощими плечами, и Тони впервые заметил, что его полосатая пижамная рубашка свисает с них, а манжеты рукавов достают до самых кончиков пальцев. У ребенка точно не было лишнего веса.

— Мне нравится только тонкие. А в этой слишком много картошки.

— Хорошо, — медленно произнес Тони, нахмурившись. — Слишком много картошки, да? Ну, может быть позже мы найдем немного тонкой картошки фри, в которой будет мало картофеля, но сейчас я думаю, что закажу нам завтрак. — Он склонил голову набок. — Ты ведь любишь завтракать, правда?

Питер снова пожал плечами. 

— Возможно.

— А точнее? — спросил Тони.

— Зависит от того, что там будет, — ответил Питер.

Тони почувствовал, как у него поднимается давление. Почему каждый вопрос был похож на попытку выдрать зуб?

— Ладно... а что ты обычно ел на завтрак?

Питер посмотрел себе под ноги и уткнулся лицом в белого медведя, его нижняя губа задрожала. 

— Моя тётя всегда готовила мне яичницу и тосты по утрам, перед школой, — тихо произнес он. — Но по выходным она давала мне сладкие хлопья.

 _«О черт, только не начинай плакать,_ — с отчаянием подумал Тони, — _Хотя бы пока Пеппер не приедет!»_

— Так что... как насчет того, чтобы я заказал и омлет, и Лаки Чармс?* — торопливо предложил он. — Тогда ты сможешь выбрать то, что захочешь. Звучит неплохо?

Ребёнок ещё раз пожал плечами. Тони уже начинал думать, что если он будет продолжать в том же духе, то голова ребенка вот-вот слетит с его тощей шеи.

Бросив быстрый взгляд на часы, Тони с удивлением обнаружил, что уже половина десятого утра. Пеппер должна быть тут в течение ближайших нескольких часов. 

— Тогда почему бы тебе не одеться, а я закажу еду, — предложил он. — Ты сможешь сам одеться?

Выпятив нижнюю губу, Питер повернулся на пятках и зашагал по коридору к пакету с одеждой. Вывернув содержимое на диван, он зарылся в огромную кучу, пока не нашел серые спортивные штаны и темно-синий свитер с принтом в виде большого зеленого аллигатора поперек груди. 

— Я не ребенок, мистер Старк, — проворчал он, срывая ценники и направляясь в ванную комнату. — Я уже большой мальчик.

Тони вздрогнул, когда дверь ванной захлопнулась. _«Да, он ненавидит меня.»_

Подняв трубку гостиничного телефона, Тони набрал номер службы доставки.

— Чем я могу вам помочь, мистер Старк? — спросил дежурный.

— Да, эм, у вас есть Лаки Чармс в наличии? — спросил он.

— Я уверен, что мы сумеем раздобыть их для вас, сэр, — ответил дежурный. — На этом всё?

— Нет, нет, — быстро ответил Тони. Он постучал кончиком пальца по подбородку. — Нам также нужна яичница, бекон, тосты и яблочный сок. Да, и ещё букет мимоз.

— Очень хорошо, сэр. Дайте нам минут двадцать, пожалуйста.

— Да, конечно, — ответил Тони. — Спасибо.

Не успел Тони повесить трубку, как зазвонил его собственный телефон, все еще стоявший на тумбочке в спальне. Подумав, что это может быть Пеппер, Тони рванулся туда, чтобы схватить его, и закатил глаза, когда увидел уже знакомый номер Риты Уилсон.

— Мистер Старк, — сказала она, когда он ответил запыхавшимся _«Алло»_. — Ну и как у вас дела?

— Хэй, вы ведь не шутили, когда сказали, что будете меня проверять, — сострил Тони. — Но ведь прошло всего двенадцать часов!

— Как поживает Питер, мистер Старк? — твердо спросила она.

_«Помимо того, что я думаю, что он ненавидит меня?»_

— Хм, кажется, у него все в порядке, — сказал Тони, пытаясь говорить небрежно. — Вы же знаете, мы приспосабливаемся. Или, по крайней мере, стараемся это сделать.

— Понимаю, — осторожно сказала она. — А где сейчас Питер?

— Он в ванной, одевается.

— Очень хорошо. А какие у вас были планы на сегодня?

— Гм... — пробормотал Тони. — Мы собирались начать разговор об организации похорон. — _«Как только Пеппер приедет.»_

— Это хорошая идея, мистер Старк, — сказала Рита. — И это могло бы помочь маленькому Питеру принять участие в процессе планирования. Я уверена, что он может сказать вам, например, были ли они членами какой-либо церкви.

— Да, конечно, я сделаю это, — сказал Тони. — Я поговорю с ним об этом за завтраком.

Последовала пауза. 

— Для мальчика в таком возрасте уже довольно поздно завтракать, мистер Старк.

Тони стиснул зубы. 

— Да, но вчера вечером он очень устал. Я дал ему выспаться.

— Хм, — ответила Рита. — Как бы это не вошло в привычку. Попытайтесь установить здоровый распорядок дня для Питера, это должно быть одним из ваших первых приоритетов. Понимайте?

— Да, мэм, — сказал Тони так вежливо, как только мог.

— Я свяжусь с вами завтра утром, мистер Старк, — сказала она. — И я надеюсь услышать всё о планах на похороны, а также о любых других планах, которые у вас есть на Питера до конца недели.

— Да, мэм, — ответил Тони уже не так вежливо.

— Всего хорошего, мистер Старк.

— Ммм, — проворчал Тони, когда телефон отключился.

— А кто это был? — раздался позади него тихий голос Питера, отчего Тони подпрыгнул. Он обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на мальчика, отметив, что, как и его пижама прошлой ночью, свитер, который он надел, свисал с его костлявых плеч, словно мешок. Его маленькая рука зажала пояс его спортивных штанов, придерживая их. Он выглядел так, как будто пытался надеть одежду, принадлежавшую старшему брату.

— О, это была мисс Уилсон, дама из ДСС, — сказал Тони. — Она просто спросила, как у тебя дела.

— О.

Питер подошел к столику у венецианского окна, глядя на шумный город, раскинувшийся пятьюдесятью этажами ниже. Вид ребенка, стоящего рядом с огромным, от пола до потолка, окном, который почему-то казался еще меньше, чем был, пробудил в Тони то самое незнакомое чувство, — желание защитить, — которое он чувствовал накануне, смотря запись с дрона.

И вдруг Тони Старк, — гений, миллиардер, пытающийся-перевоспитать-себя, плейбой, и филантроп, — не имел ни малейшего понятия, что дальше делать.

Но, с другой стороны, Тони Старк никогда, никогда не убегал от проблем, независимо от того, насколько сложными они могли быть. И хотя он очень сомневался, что любой из его дипломов о высшем образовании будет полезен в попытках научиться воспитывать маленького мальчика, Тони всегда гордился тем, что довольно быстро учится.

И да. Он прекрасно знал, как _не_ следует поступать, на примере собственного отца. У Говарда Старка было много достижений, в том числе и великих. Но он точно был отстойным отцом.

Решительно сжав губы, Тони обратился к ребенку.

— Эй, малыш, пойди сюда на секунду. Позволь мне помочь тебе кое с чем.

Питер повернулся, чтобы с любопытством посмотреть на него, но не отошел от окна. Тони в замешательстве подошел к нему и опустился на колени, глядя прямо в глаза.

— Давай посмотрим, может нам удастся сделать так, чтобы он сидел чуть лучше, а? — тихо спросил он. Когда Питер слегка кивнул, он дважды закатал левый рукав свитера малыша, открывая его руку. — Знаешь, когда я был маленьким, я часто прокрадывался в спальню нашего дворецкого и надевал его одежду. Я ходил так, притворяясь, что я — это он на какое-то время, до тех пор, пока... — Тони замолчал, вспомнив, как разозлился отец, когда однажды застал так его. После того, как Говард несколько минут орал на него из-за неуместности поступка Тони, он, в качестве наказания, забрал его компьютер на месяц.

Увы, к ужасу Говарда, наказание едва ли затронуло Тони. Он просто соорудил новый компьютер из каких-то запасных частей, которые нашел где-то поблизости, и продолжил жить своей жизнью.

Покачав головой, Тони потянулся к правой руке Питера и слегка улыбнулся, когда мальчик без колебаний протянул её ему. 

— Одежда Джарвиса была мне ещё больше, и я всё время спотыкался о его штанины, потому что они были ужасно длинные. Но однажды Джарвис поднялся наверх и увидел, что я пытаюсь ходить в его одежде, и, вместо того, чтобы злиться на меня, он просто закатал рукава, вот так, пока он не подошёл мне лучше.

Удовлетворенный длинной рукавов, Тони слегка отступил назад. 

— Он также показал мне способ закатать пояс брюк, чтобы они лучше держались. Хочешь, я тебе покажу?

Питер посмотрел вниз на свои тонкие ноги, обтянутые серой хлопчатобумажной тканью, с штаниной такой длины, что они полностью закрывали его ступни. 

— Да, пожалуйста, — прошептал он.

— Хорошо, — ответил Тони. Он осторожно ухватился за пояс штанов Питера и трижды закатал его, пока тот не начал прилегать к его талии. Теперь, когда страх того, что штаны упадут с него, ушел, Питер, казалось, немного расслабился.

— Вот так-то лучше, правда? — спросил Тони, поднявшись на ноги и потрепав его по голове.

— Да, — тихо ответил Питер. — Но я всё еще голодный.

— Ну, скоро сюда доставят еду, — сказал Тони. Он оглядел комнату, выискивая хоть что-то, что может отвлечь внимание мальчика, когда его взгляд упал на уже полностью собранную пожарную машину лего на диване, где Питер спал прошлой ночью. — Эй, тебе нравится лего? 

— Да, вполне, — сказал Питер, сжимая своего белого медведя. — Джордж помог мне построить пожарную машину сегодня утром, когда я проснулся.

Тони выгнул бровь. 

— Джордж? А кто такой Джордж?

Питер повернул белого медведя на руках, показывая Тони его плюшевую мордочку. 

— Это Джордж.

— А, понятно, — сказал Тони, изо всех сил пытаясь не ухмыльнуться. _«По крайней мере, это не один из тех воображаемых друзей»_. — И он так же хорош в строительстве, как и ты?

— Хорош, — ответил Питер. — Он пытался сказать мне, что мы должны использовать инструкцию, но я сказал ему, что это не обязательно.

— Ох, реально? — произнес Тони, пристально глядя на пожарную машину. Он поднял коробку, отметив, что этот конкретный набор лего содержит 376 деталей. — Значит, ты собрал всё это сам, не пользуясь инструкцией?

— Угу, — ответил Питер, пожав плечами, как будто в этом не было ничего необычного для ребенка семи лет.

 _«Ну разве это не впечатляет,»_ — подумал Тони. Одно дело, когда дама из ДСС говорила ему, что Питер умен, и совсем другое, когда он видел доказательства этого сам.

— Хм. Неплохо, малыш, — с одобрением сказал Тони. Питер одарил его легкой, но искренней улыбкой, как будто был доволен похвалой, какой бы тривиальной она ни была, и у Тони на мгновение перехватило дыхание. Неужели так легко сказать ребенку, что он сделал всё правильно? Он с отличием окончил МТИ, когда был ещё подростком, и всё же даже этот невероятный подвиг не получил ничего большего, чем сухой кивок Говарда Старка.

— Спасибо, мистер Старк, — тихо сказал Питер, как вдруг в дверь постучали.

— А, — произнес Тони. — Это, должно быть, завтрак.

Улыбка сползла с лица Питера, и он снова повернулся к окну, когда Тони открыл дверь, позволив посыльному поставить их завтрак на стол.

— Спасибо, — сказал Тони, сунув двадцатку в руку мужчины, когда тот покатил тележку к выходу из комнаты. Он с удовольствием увидел три маленьких коробки с глазированными хлопьями на серебряном подносе, рядом с маленьким кувшином молока.

— Эй, малыш, — сказал он, поднимая одну из коробок и встряхивая её, чтобы привлечь внимание Питера. — Иди сюда и поешь. Они принесли тебе немного Лаки Чармс.

— Ладно, — пробормотал Питер, забираясь на ближайший к окну стул. Он положил своего белого медведя рядом с собой. — А можно мне поделиться с Джорджем?

— Конечно, — ответил Тони, запихивая яичницу в рот. Он внимательно наблюдал, как Питер открыл одну из коробок, вытряхнул ее содержимое на поднос и принялся разделять различные зефирки по форме и цвету, подавая каждый кусочек сначала Джорджу, а затем отправляя их в свой собственный рот.

— Можно мне немного апельсинового сока? — спросил Питер, указывая на бокал в левой руке Тони. — Мне он нравится больше, чем яблочный.

Вскинув брови, Тони обхватил стакан рукой и покачал головой. 

— Хм, нет, извини, — сказал он. — Это, гм, необычный апельсиновый сок. Но теперь, когда я знаю, что тебе он нравится, я смогу достать тебе немного завтра. Хорошо?

Питер вопросительно посмотрел на него. 

— Но это похоже на обычный апельсиновый сок, — произнес он с полным ртом маршмэллоу.

— Да, но это не так, — проворчал Тони. Он быстро осушил бокал и отложил его в сторону. — Но, как я уже сказал, я куплю тебе его завтра. Capiche?**

Карие глаза Питера метались между Тони и теперь уже пустым бокалом.

— Capiche, — пробормотал он.

— А ты знаешь, что это означает? — спросил Тони.

— Конечно, — ответил Питер, беря свою чашку с яблочным соком. — Моя тётушка всегда так говорила.

— Хм, круто, — сказал Тони, отправляя в рот целую полоску бекона. — Так. Когда мы закончим, почему бы тебе не показать мне, как вы можете собрать ещё один из этих наборов лего, пока мы ждем.

— Ждем чего? — спросил Питер.

— Ну, моя... хм... подруга уже едет, а потом мисс Уилсон из управления ДСС хочет, чтобы мы кое о чём поговорили. Она собирается нам помочь.

— Помочь в чём?

— Ааа, — пробормотал Тони. Он совершенно не хотел говорить ничего такого, что заставило бы Питера плакать. — Ну, такие вещи, как…

— Как похороны, например? — спросил Питер, и его маленькие плечи опустились. — Для дяди Бена и тети Мэй?

Сердце Тони чуть не разорвалось от печали, прозвучавшей в тоненьком голоске мальчика, и ещё одна волна желания защитить захлестнула его с ещё большей силой.

— Да, — пробормотал он. — В этом-то всё и дело. Но, я также хотел бы, чтобы ты показал мне окрестности вашего района. Где ты ходишь в школу, и где ты любишь поесть, всё такое. И мы, наверное, должны пойти в дом твоих дяди и тети, чтобы забрать твои игрушки, одежду и все остальное. Хорошо?

С трудом сглотнув, Питер прижал Джорджа к груди и кивнул. 

— Я теперь здесь буду жить? В этом месте?

— Нет, — мягко произнес Тони. — Мы просто останемся здесь, пока не уладим несколько вещей. Как только это будет сделано, я заберу тебя к себе домой.

Питер прикусил нижнюю губу.

— А ваш дом недалеко отсюда?

Вздохнув, Тони покачал головой.

— Нет, нет. Вообще-то, это на другом конце страны. Но ты вернешься сюда осенью, как только будешь готов снова пойти в школу. Компания, которой я владею, строит большое здание, и мы сможем жить там, как только оно будет достроено, так что ты сможешь продолжать ходить в свою школу, — он указал в окно, в сторону центра города, где находилась будущая башня Старка. — Звучит неплохо? 

Питер ответил не сразу. Вместо этого он повернул голову, глядя в огромное окно и прижал к себе белого медведя.

— Вы будете там со мной, мистер Старк? — наконец спросил он дрожащим голосом. Его огромные карие глаза наполнились слезами, когда он снова посмотрел на Тони, и тот почувствовал, как его сердце пропустило удар. За всю свою жизнь он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного.

Никто никогда по-настоящему _не нуждался_ в Тони. Как бы сильно не любила его мать, когда он был ребенком, его родители определенно не нуждались в нем. Когда он подрос, отец Тони не упускал шанса напомнить ему, что он предпочел бы компанию какого-нибудь чертова солдата, погибшего во время войны, чем находиться рядом со своим собственным сыном. А Роуди, хоть и был другом Тони, в нём не нуждался. Он был очень умным и очень успешным подполковником Военно-Воздушных сил со своими особыми правами. Даже Пеппер, которая честно работала на него уже несколько лет и любила его, не сильно _нуждалась_ в нём. Совсем не так, как Тони нуждался в ней.

Но этот ребенок, сидящий перед ним, этот крошечный, но невероятно храбрый ребенок, который в семь лет уже потерял не одну, а _две_ пары родителей, _нуждался_ в нём. Это было совершенно незнакомое ощущение, и более чем достаточно пугающим. Но Тони быстро осознал, что оно вовсе не было нежелательным.

— Совершенно верно, — твердо сказал он. Он протянул руку и нежно похлопал Питера по плечу, с удивлением осознав, что этот простой жест любви был совершенно естественным. — Я буду с тобой всё время.

Питер молча кивнул. 

— Тогда, наверное, всё будет в порядке, — пробормотал он и сунул в рот еще одну мармеладку.

Они только доели бекон, когда в дверь снова постучали.

— А, это, наверное, Пеппер, — сказал Тони, поднимаясь со стула и подходя к двери, открывая её, чтобы увидеть Пеппер, выглядящую, как всегда, восхитительно. — Не думаю, что я когда-либо был так рад тебя видеть, — сказал он, целуя её в щёку.

Пеппер отстранилась, чтобы посмотреть на него, и сморщила нос, от его растрепанного вида. 

— Ты забыл принять душ сегодня утром, Тони?

— О, да, — смущенно ответил он. — Вроде как забыл об этом, когда всё остальное случилось, понимаешь?

— Ну и пусть это не войдет у тебя в привычку, — прошептала Пеппер, ткнув его локтем в ребра. —Ты должен сейчас подавать хороший пример, если вдруг забыл.

— Кто вы? — внезапно спросил Питер, отходя от стола.

Пеппер обернулась на тихий голос Питера и с улыбкой посмотрела на мальчика с растрепанными волосами. 

— Хорошо, привет. Ты, должно быть, Питер?

— Да, — сказал Питер, с подозрением глядя на Пеппер. — А вы кто такая?

— Это Пеппер, — ответил Тони, обнимая её за талию. — Она здесь, чтобы помочь нам.

Питер поморщил нос. 

— Пеппер? Вы имеете в виду ту черную гадость, которой мой дядя любит посыпать яйца по утрам? Она заставит меня чихать?

— Нет, она больше похоже на сексуальную горячую штуку, как моя пицца, — парировал Тони. — И я не думаю, что она может заставить тебя чихать, если только у тебя нет аллергии на узкие юбки и высокие каблуки... — Тони потер бок, куда Пеппер снова ткнула его локтем, и опустился на колени рядом с Питером. — В любом случае, она поможет нам спланировать похороны. Она мастерски умеет планировать, гораздо лучше меня. Она просто говорит мне, куда идти и что надеть. Я обещаю, что она не причинит тебе вреда. 

Карие глаза Питера быстро пробежались по Пеппер, прежде чем снова встретиться взглядом с Тони.

— Хорошо, — прошептал он. — Ну, если вы так говорите.

Тони быстро улыбнулся мальчику, когда тот поднялся. 

— Этот парнишка здорово разбирается в лего, — сказал он Пеппер. — Почему бы вам двоим не собрать другой набор, пока я принимаю душ?

Питер тяжело вздохнул и снова посмотрел на Пеппер.

— Окей, — он подошел к мешку с игрушками и стал рыться в нём, пока не нашел комплект странного на вид самолета. — У одного из моих школьных друзей есть такой же.

— Отлично! — Сказал Тони. — Дайте мне двадцать минут, и мы можем идти.

Питер кивнул, и Тони повернулся и вернулся в спальню, когда в кармане у него зазвонил телефон.

— В чем дело, Джарвис?

— Сегодня утром по каналам связи щита была замечена подозрительная активность, сэр, — ответил электронный голос. — Большинство сообщений касаются недавнего инцидента в Нью-Мексико.

— А? Как давно он произошел?

— В течение последних двух дней, сэр.

— Хм. Нью-Мексико, да? — произнес Тони. — Странно, что Щит сует туда свой нос. Хорошо. Предоставь мне записи об этом.

— Большинство из них зашифровано, сэр, но из того, что мне удалось выяснить — этот конкретный инцидент касается инопланетян.

Тони резко остановился рядом с кроватью. 

— Это как-то связано _с чем_? Ты уверен, что это был не просто ещё один недовольный, рассерженный на весь мир ученый?

— Очевидно, они чуть не уничтожили небольшой городок.

— Чёрт, — пробормотал Тони, постукивая себя по подбородку. — Эм, ладно. Присылай любую информацию, которую найдешь, ко мне, и я просмотрю её, когда мы вернемся домой.

— Уже сделано, сэр, — ответил Джарвис.

— Есть новости от подрядчика? — спросил Тони, роясь в чемодане в поисках чистой одежды. Потом ему надо не забыть поблагодарить Пеппер. Именно она предложила ему всегда держать в самолете полностью упакованный чемодан на экстренный случай.

— Да, сэр. Строительство башни Старк начнется в течение одной недели, с расчетным временем завершения до одного года.

— О, они сделают это гораздо быстрее, — возразил Тони. — Они всегда переоценивают свои сроки, чтобы попытаться произвести на меня впечатление. Но в то же время, начни следить за временным жильём. Нам понадобится здесь дом, как только ребёнок вернется в школу осенью.

— Хорошо, сэр.

***

Горячий душ был довольно освежающим, и Тони, вернувшись в гостиную, был едва удивлен, обнаружив почти наполовину построенный самолет лего. Пеппер сидела на диване с выражением благоговейного ужаса на миленьком личике, наблюдая, как Питер, — и Джордж,— собирают одно из крыльев. Инструкций от комплекта нигде не наблюдалось.

— Хэппи сказал, чтобы мы обязательно позвонили ему, когда будем готовы, — сказала Пеппер. — Но полковник Роудс уже уехал. Он сказал, что ему нужно вернуться в Вашингтон, и он позвонит тебе позже.

— Да, отлично, — пробормотал Тони, приближаясь к Питеру. Мальчик свалил все обломки на кофейный столик и держал в одной руке частично собранный самолет, а другой искал следующую деталь. Найдя нужную, он сначала показал её Джорджу, видимо, чтобы получить одобрение белого медведя, а затем прикрепил её в нужном месте.

Тони откашлялся, разочарованный тем, что ему приходится прерывать работу ребенка.

— Нам пора идти. Я хочу сказать мисс Уилсон, что мы достигли определенного прогресса, когда она позвонит снова завтра.

Прикрепив последнюю деталь, Питер вздохнул, осторожно положив наполовину законченный самолет рядом с оставшимися деталями и поднялся на ноги, схватив свой шлем Железного Человека с дивана.

— Ты можешь не надевать шлем, если не хочешь, малыш, — произнес Тони, когда Питер поднял руки, чтобы надеть его на голову. — Никто не причинит тебе вреда.

Питер помедлил, надвинув шлем на глаза. 

— Т-ты обещаешь? — дрожащим голосом спросил он.

—Конечно, — ответил Тони, не обращая внимания на скептический взгляд Пеппер. — Ты же с Железным Человеком. Ничего плохого не случится.

— Ммм. Тогда, может быть, я возьму Джорджа? — спросил Питер.

— Да, конечно, почему бы и нет, — ответил Тони. — Я уверен, что полярные медведи тоже любят время от времени выбираться наружу.

— Хм, хорошо, — сказал ребенок. Он осторожно положил шлем рядом с самолетом лего, прижимая медведя к груди. — Тогда, я думаю, мы готовы.

Они встретили Хэппи, выглядящего, как всегда, недовольным, внизу у машины. 

— Вам куда?

— Куинс, — ответил Тони, называя адрес ребенка.

Питер сидел между Тони и Пеппер во время поездки к дому его тёти и дяди, и Тони удалось получить от него имена как начальника его тёти в больнице, где она работала медсестрой, так и дядиного босса. Пеппер пообещала сделать все необходимые телефонные звонки для организации похорон, пока они будут осматривать квартиру.

Когда они подъехали к довольно убогому на вид зданию, Питер схватил Тони за руку, и когда они выходили из машины, он крепко сжал худыми пальцами его большой указательный палец.

— Какой это этаж, малыш? — спросил Тони.

— Седьмой этаж, — ответил Питер.

— Там наверху полицейский должен пропустить тебя, — добавил Хэппи. — Я подожду здесь, у машины.

Поскольку лифт был сломан, им пришлось подниматься по лестнице, и Тони был весь в поту и раздраженным, когда они добрались до седьмого этажа и поздоровались с офицером полиции Нью-Йорка, который должен был пропустить их в квартиру.

Питер замер, когда дверь открылась, как будто боялся войти. Тони слегка улыбнулся ему, мягко потянув за руку. 

— Ну же, малыш, все в порядке. Покажешь мне свою комнату?

С трудом сглотнув, Питер кивнул своей кучерявой головой и провел Тони через квартиру, —меньше, чем их апартаменты в Четырех Сезонах примерно на половину, — в свою спальню. Войдя в помещение размером не более десяти на десять футов, Тони в удивлении раскрыл глаза от того, как там было тесно. В одном углу комнаты стояла двуспальная кровать со смятыми простынями, а в противоположном — видавший виды письменный стол рядом с открытым шкафом. Маленький письменный стол был завален игрушечными автомобилями и мотоциклами лего, и Тони с гордостью увидел чертовски хороший миниатюрный макет его собственного костюма Марка III, с дополненным дуговым реактором. Еще там была фотография в рамке, на которой Питер, чуть младше, смеялся вместе с мужчиной и женщиной, которые, как предположил Тони, были его тётей и дядей.

— Это ты его построил? — спросил он, указывая на костюм Железного Человека.

— Угу, — ответил малыш, пожимая плечами.

— Хм, неплохо! У тебя даже форма шлема совершенно правильная, — произнес Тони, наблюдая, как лицо Питера засияло, словно рождественская ёлка от комплимента. _«Вау, —_ подумал он со смесью грусти и веселья. — _Так легко сказать ребенку, что он делает хорошо.»_

— Дяде Бену тоже понравилось, — тихо сказал Питер, протягивая руку к фотографии. — Он рассказывал всем своим друзьям на работе, какой хорошей была эта поделка.

— Итак, что ты хочешь забрать отсюда? — спросил Тони, указывая на крошечную комнату. — Одежду? Книги? Игрушки?

Питер склонил голову набок, глядя на Джорджа сверху вниз, а потом перевел взгляд на свой шкаф. 

— Да, пожалуйста. Одежда, которую вы мне дали, не подходит.

— Да, я думаю, что Хэппи недооценил, насколько ты мелкий, — признался Тони. — Но мы можем раздобыть тебе больше такой одежды, которая подойдет тебе лучше. Окей?

Питер потянул его за рукав свитера. 

— А я смогу её выбрать? А то так тоже не очень удобно. Мне больше нравятся футболки и худи, чем свитера.

_«Что такое, черт возьми, худи?»_

— Конечно, малыш.

— Тони, — послышался голос Пеппер возле двери. — У вас, ребята, все в порядке?

— Да, — ответил Тони. Он кинул взгляд на Питера сверху вниз. — Мы можем отправить всё это в мой дом, и ты сможешь разместить всё это в своей новой комнате, уже там. Звучит неплохо?

— А у меня там будет настоящая кровать?

Этот простой вопрос поразил Тони, как удар под дых. 

— Да, — пробормотал он. — Слушай, мне жаль, что тебе пришлось спать на диване прошлой ночью, малыш. Я прослежу, чтобы люди в отеле принесли тебе кровать сегодня вечером. Окей?

— Я назначила похороны на послезавтра, — мягко сказала Пеппер. — Мне нужно знать, хотите ли вы, чтобы некрологи появились в газетах или нет.

Тони резко выдохнул, обдумывая все «за» и «против». Он предпочел бы не привлекать к себе пристального внимания, которое наверняка сопровождало бы любое слово Тони Старка, присутствующего на похоронах какой-нибудь случайной супружеской пары из Квинса. Особенно, как он понимал, ради Питера. Малыш имел право оплакивать своих тетю и дядю без того, чтобы репортеры выкрикивали ему вопросы или сверкали камерами прямо в лицо.

— Давай не будем этого делать до окончания службы, — попросил он Пеппер. — Ты уже связалась с теми, кто придет, верно?

— Меня заверили, что все необходимые люди будут присутствовать на службе, да, — ответила Пеппер. — И я постаралась подчеркнуть важность конфиденциальности.

— Тогда нам не нужно это транслировать, — сказал Тони. Он погладил Питера по голове, снова потрясенный и удивленный тем, что эти простые жесты любви так легко даются ему. Тони Старк обычно был не из тех, кто так легко идет на физический контакт. Даже когда он был с Пеппер, ему часто приходилось напоминать себе, что нужно взять её за руку или чмокнуть в щёку. Но ребенок почти жаждал его прикосновений, и до сих пор Тони не чувствовал себя неловко из-за этого.

— Хорошо, тогда я думаю, что тут мы почти закончили, — сказала Пеппер. — Я договорилась, чтобы мебель и кухонные принадлежности передали в дар ближайшему приюту для женщин, подвергшихся домашнему насилию, а одежда отойдет Армии Спасения. Игрушки и одежда Питера будут отправлены в дом в Малибу вместе с фотографиями и любыми ценными вещами.

— Звучит неплохо. И пусть наши люди уже работают над ремонтом комнаты для ребенка.

Пеппер улыбнулась, и Тони почувствовал, как у него ёкнуло сердце. У неё была такая солнечная улыбка. 

— Я позаботилась об этом вчера вечером.

— Спасибо, милая, — сказал он, опустив взгляд и увидев, что Питер сморщил нос. — Что? Не любишь сладкие прозвища, а?

— Так мой дядя называл мою тётю, — сказал он, поднимая фотографию. — А потом он всегда целовал её. — Он наклонился, будто собираясь раскрыть какую-то тайну. — Прямо в _губы._

Тони злобно ухмыльнулся ему, обхватив Пеппер за талию. 

— Вот так? — спросил он и крепко поцеловал её прямо в губы.

— Фу! — воскликнул Питер, хихикая. — Мистер Старк, это отвратительно!

— Нет, ты только подожди, малыш, — сказал Тони, смеясь и ероша волосы Питера. — Когда ты становишься немного старше, это перестанет быть таким противным.

— Ну, если вы так считаете, — пробормотал Питер, пожимая плечами, беря со стола свое лего-творение, — Железного Человека, — и выходя из комнаты. Пеппер проводила его взглядом и повернулась к Тони.

— Я всё ещё не понимаю, как всё это произошло, Тони, но, должна признать, что он очень милый ребенок. Не говоря уже о его очаровании. Я имею в виду, эти глаза! А эти кудряшки!

— Да, он мне нравится, — сказал Тони, стараясь говорить как можно легкомысленнее, но он знал, что Пеппер на это не купится. Она слишком хорошо его знала.

— Да, именно это я и имела в виду, — подмигнула Пеппер.

— Мы должны купить ребенку костюм, — сказал Тони. — На похороны.

Пеппер кивнула. 

— Я позвоню тебе на обратном пути в отель и запишу на примерку.

Тони постучал по своей груди над дуговым реактором. 

— Мне он тоже понадобится. Я умудрился пролить кетчуп на тот галстук, который ты мне подарила.

— Ну, я полагаю, что пятно от кетчупа легче исправить, чем, например, разбитое стекло в гараже. Или тот телевизор, который ты взорвал на куски. Не говоря уже о бедном пианино твоей матери…

— Столкнул, — поправил Тони. — Не взорвал, а столкнул. И пианино было не совсем моей виной. Понимаешь…

— Я не собираюсь сейчас вступать с тобой в этот спор, Тони. Я только пытаюсь указать, что твоя... импульсивность не всегда контролируема. И это может быть нехорошо для ребенка, понимаешь?

— Ну, я смогу научиться контролировать это. Это не должно быть слишком сложно, — Тони глубоко вздохнул. — Не знаю почему, но мне отчего-то кажется, что я должен был сделать это. Я хотел приютить этого ребенка. После всего того дерьма, которое только что произошло с отравлением палладием и мыслью, что я снова умру, а затем эти записи моего отца, и весь этот беспорядок дронами, Ванко, Хаммером... это просто кажется таким... как будто это почти должно было произойти. Есть ли в этом хоть какой-то смысл?

— Нет, — ответила Пеппер, и её губы дрогнули, когда она пыталась сдержать улыбку. — Но, опять же, не всё в тебе имеет большой смысл, так что я просто сделаю то, что я делаю лучше всего, и пойду с этим.

Улыбнувшись, Тони поцеловал её в висок. 

— И именно поэтому я держу тебя здесь.

— Это только одна из причин, — парировала она. — Но, вероятно, одна из самых больших.

Выйдя из крошечной спальни, они обнаружили Питера сидящим на узорчатом диване в гостиной, представляя игрушку белого медведя, Джорджа, Железному Человеку из лего. Сердце Тони дрогнуло, когда малыш поднял голову и взгляд его невинных карих глаз встретились с его собственными. Это было почти похоже на какой-то всплеск энергии, как будто его дуговой реактор был перегружен, и интенсивное ощущение заставило Тони напрячь челюсть, а руки сжаться в кулаки. В этот момент он понял, что никогда, никогда не допустит, чтобы с этим ребёнком случилась ещё одна трагедия. Нет, если он может помешать этому.

По правде говоря, его даже смущало то, как быстро и легко этот парень проник в самое сердце Тони. Это заставляло его чувствовать себя уязвимым, а Тони ненавидел чувствовать себя уязвимым. Это одна из главных причин, почему он любил свою броню. Железный человек заставил его почувствовать себя непобедимым. Железный человек позволил Тони Старку поддерживать свою фантазию о его мнимом равнодушии и неприкасаемости.

Но опять же, может быть, это будет доказательством теории, которую Пеппер предложила ещё до того, как Тони сразился с Железным торговцем. Может быть, этот маленький кудрявый ребенок, любивший лего, шахматы и белых медведей, был ключом к доказательству того, что у Тони Старка действительно есть сердце.

Губы Питера изогнулись в улыбке, и Тони без колебаний улыбнулся в ответ.

 _«Да, —_ подумал он, — _я обречен.»_

_«Проклятье.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lucky Charms — очень знаменитые и вкусные глазированные хлопья с зефиром, если кто не знал (например, я, до этого фика Х)).  
> **Capiche (итал.) — грубый сленг, означает «ясно».


	3. Chapter 3

— Не двигайтесь, пожалуйста, молодой сэр, — приказал седой шотландский портной, глядя поверх очков в тонкой металлической оправе. Он провел рулеткой вниз по ноге Питера, отмеряя место для внутреннего шва, пока мальчик нетерпеливо ёрзал. — Я скоро с тобой закончу.

Сморщив нос, Питер тяжело вздохнул, а Тони весело ухмыльнулся. Примерка костюма была, по его мнению, чрезвычайно скучным занятием, так как он не мог делать ничего, кроме как просто стоять и ждать, пока вокруг него суетятся другие. Но, видимо, это было особенно скучно, если ты был семилетним ребенком, который очень, очень, очень хотел вернуться к созданию своего странного самолета из лего и доесть свой сэндвич из закусочной Дельмара. Владелец даже вручил Питеру и Тони специальное предложение этого дня, в честь тёти и дяди Питера.

— Неужели ты никогда раньше не надевал костюм, малыш? — спросил его Тони, когда портной заколол слишком длинную ткань штанины.

— Нет, — проворчал Питер. — Мне нравится носить одежду, если мне в ней комфортно.

— Хм, — произнес Тони, пытаясь скрыть улыбку. — Ну, это будет только на похоронах. А потом ты сможешь переодеться во что-нибудь более... удобное. Capiche?

Питер прикусил губу.

— Capiche.

— Ах, вот и всё, мой маленький негодник, — сказал старик, закрепляя последнюю булавку в ткани. — Всё закончилось. 

— Наконец-то! — воскликнул Питер и, с помощью портного, снял темно-серый пиджак. Подхватив свои новые-старые темно-синие спортивные штаны, а также футболку и худи, которые они купили на обратном пути в отель, Питер побежал в ванную переодеваться, чуть ли не бросив раздражающие брюки в бедного портного.

— Он будет готов к завтрашнему полудню, — сказал портной, аккуратно вешая крошеный костюм. — Как и ваш, сэр.

Сунув мужчине в руку двадцатидолларовую купюру, Тони проводил его до двери. Обернувшись, он увидел, что Питер жует свой сплющенный сэндвич.

— Ты что, опять проголодался? — спросил он, выгнув брови.

— Угу, — пробормотал Питер с набитым ветчиной ртом. Он протянул ему недоеденный сэндвич. — Хотите немного, Мистер Старк?

— Нет, я не голоден, — сказал Тони, похлопывая себя по животу. — Хотя, признаюсь, это было неплохо.

— Лучшие сэндвичи в Квинсе, — гордо сказал Питер, откусывая еще один кусок. — Дядя Бен иногда брал меня туда на субботние обеды. Потом мы обычно гуляли, и я всегда откладывал немного хлеба, чтобы покормить голубей. — Проглотив очередной кусок, он сделал глоток фруктового коктейля. — А возле вашего дома есть голуби?

— Эээм, — пробормотал Тони. — Ну, там точно есть чайки, но насчёт голубей я не очень уверен.

— О, — произнес Питер, задумавшись. — А чайки любят хлеб?

— Окей, я думаю, мы уже всё устроили, — с этой фразой Пеппер вошла в гостиную, спасая Тони от необходимости отвечать. — Мы должны быть в похоронном бюро послезавтра в 10 утра, но сама служба начнется в одиннадцать. Я также позвонила мисс Уилсон и дала ей информацию о похоронах, чтобы она знала, что мы всё уладили. — Она бросила нервный взгляд на Питера и понизила голос. — Как ты думаешь, стоит ли открыть гробы? Я не знаю, будет так лучше или хуже для ребенка.

Тони нахмурился, глядя на Питера, который снова принялся за работу над своим лего-самолетом. Его собственные родители были слишком тяжело изувечены в автокатастрофе, чтобы можно открыть хотя бы один гроб на похоронах, и Тони никогда не был уверен, хотел бы он увидеть их снова или нет. Они с отцом ещё раз поссорились прямо перед отъездом, и, хотя Мария Старк, как обычно, пыталась успокоить их обоих, в душе у Тони всё ещё оставалось неприятное ощущение недосказанности, которое до сих пор не давало ему покоя. Даже больше, чем ему хотел бы признавать.

— Давай оставим их закрытыми, — прошептал Тони. — Если ребенок попросит, мы всегда сможем открыть их для него.

— Хорошо, — сказала Пеппер, делая пометку в своем планшете. — Тогда, если с костюмами всё будет в порядке, я думаю, мы готовы.

Тони вздохнул и обнял Пеппер за талию. 

— Спасибо тебе.

— Тебе не нужно благодарить меня, Тони, — ответила она, положив голову ему на плечо. — Я всегда занималась подобными делами.

— Да, но это даже не входит в твои должностные обязанности, — напомнил ей Тони. — Тебя повысили, помнишь?

— Да, — произнесла она на выдохе. — Наверное, от старых привычек трудно избавиться. — Она подняла голову и посмотрела на него. — Но мне нужно будет вернуться к работе сразу после похорон. Вся эта выставка всё ещё не закончена, и…

— Всё в порядке, — перебил её Тони. — Я всё равно сомневаюсь, что мы с малышом задержимся здесь надолго.

— Его комната в доме должна быть готова к концу недели, — сказала Пеппер. — И ещё я заказала кучу наборов лего, так что, надеюсь, он не заскучает.

— Да. Хорошая мысль.

— Мы должны поговорить о том, кто будет присматривать за ним в течение дня, Тони, — сказала она. — Я имею в виду, что я буду работать, ты будешь работать, и мы, вероятно, не должны будем позволять ему просто бродить по дому в одиночку…

— Нет, нет, я присмотрю за ним, — вмешался Тони. — Я могу работать и одновременно присматривать за ним. Джарвис мне поможет.

Пеппер скептически посмотрела на него. 

— Ты то? Кто даже не может вспомнить, что нужно остановиться и поесть, как только тебя захватывает один из проектов? Кто может прожить без сна три дня и более? Что, кстати, совсем не здорово, и, вероятно, не самый лучший пример для маленького ребенка.

Тони нахмурился. Конечно, были моменты, — которые чаще происходили, чем нет, — когда он был настолько вовлечен в то, что делал, что потребность есть или спать просто становились помехой. Сон часто представлялся Тони просто потерей времени. В конце концов, в сутках есть только двадцать четыре часа. Казалось бы, поспать хотя бы треть этого времени было бы просто пустой его тратой.

И ещё. Отсутствие сна означало отсутствие кошмаров.

Пеппер, однако, _не_ считала сон пустой тратой времени и старалась проводить каждую ночь в постели не менее шести часов, что бы там ни происходило. И, с тех пор, как их отношения переросли из профессиональных в романтические, Тони вынужден был признать, что в разделении постели с ней есть определенные преимущества. Он даже дошел до того состояния, пусть и медленно, когда мог наслаждаться сном некоторое время.

— Эх, не так уж и трудно следить за ребенком, — сказал он. — До сих пор он не доставлял нам никаких хлопот. Если уж на то пошло, он может принести свой лего, или химический набор, или что-то еще в гараж и работать вместе со мной. Я создам место, где не будет никаких потенциальных летающих или пылающих объектов, и всё будет хорошо. Я даже познакомлю его с Дубиной. Он сам как ребенок. Я уверен, что они отлично поладят.

Пеппер поджала губы.

— Тони, я не знаю. Во-первых, я не уверена, что в этом гараже есть место, которое действительно защищено от летающих объектов, а во-вторых, нанять няню не так уж и сложно. Я имею в виду, что ребёнок будет хотеть ходить куда-нибудь и делать что-то вне дома время от времени.

— Ну и что? — возразил Тони. — А почему он не сможет делать это со мной? Почему я не смогу взять его с собой?

— Потому что для того, чтобы водить его по разным местам, Тони, тебе придется действительно общаться, — возразила Пеппер. — С людьми. Возможно, многие из них будут с детьми. И ты действительно думаешь, что это будет нормально для ребенка находится рядом с тобой в доме, учитывая твою склонность к так называемым «несчастным случаям»?

— Я не позволю ему пострадать, Пеп, — отрезал Тони. — Поверь мне!

— Я не хочу сказать, что ты сделал это специально, Тони, — сказала Пеппер с обидой в голосе. — Ты просто не так осторожен, как мог бы быть иногда... ладно, большую часть времени. А старые привычки, как правило, умирают с трудом.

Тони закатил глаза. 

— Я знаю это, Пеппер! Я же не идиот. И я готов…

— Я просто пытаюсь сказать тебе, что нет ничего плохого в няне, Тони! Именно так поступает большинство людей…

— А я сказал _нет_! Я не хочу просто спихнуть его на кого-то другого, как только мы войдем в эту чертову дверь! Пацан был спихнут на других людей уже всю свою гребаную жизнь! — Тони был так взбудоражен, что даже не понял, что кричит, пока Питер не вскинул голову, и на его пухлом лице не отразился неподдельный ужас. Тони потребовалась всего лишь доля секунды, чтобы решить, что он никогда больше не захочет видеть, как малыш смотрит на него так.

— Прости, малыш, — сказал он более мягким голосом, поднимая руки в успокаивающем, как ему казалось, жесте. — Я не хотел тебя так напугать.

Но Питер только побледнел ещё больше.

— Вы _злитесь_ на меня? — спросил он, и его тихий высокий голос задрожал.

— Нет, нет, ни в коем случае, — заверил его Тони, и его сердце упало, когда подбородок Питера задрожал. Тони опустился на колени рядом с ним и нежно взъерошил его кудрявые волосы. — Эй, малыш, я обещаю, что не сержусь на тебя. Просто... у меня есть склонность иногда становиться ... громким. Это паршивая привычка, которую имеют все Старки, мужчины уж точно. Но если это пугает тебя, я постараюсь больше так не делать. Хорошо?

Шмыгая носом, Питер медленно кивнул, но его нижняя губа всё ещё дрожала.

— Я не люблю громких, — прошептал он. — Плохие люди очень шумные. И страшные. Они будили меня по ночам, когда я спал.

— Плохие люди? — спросил Тони, нахмурившись, когда внутри него волной поднялось желание защитить, а затем последовал гнев. _«И кто посмел?..»_ — Что за плохие люди, малыш? 

Питер сглотнул и покачал головой, что ещё больше встревожило Тони. 

— Эй! — сказал он мягко, обнимая Питера за плечи. — Никто тебя не обидит, обещаю. Я им этого не позволю. Хорошо?

— О-обещайте? —спросил Питер дрожащим голосом, а его большие карие глаза подозрительно блестели.

_«О чёрт, не плачь! Пожалуйста, не плачь! Я еще не готов с этим справиться!»_

— Конечно! — заверил его Тони. Он отстранился и подмигнул. — Нет настолько тупых людей, чтобы связываться с Железным Человеком.

Он не мог не заметить, как взгляд мальчика метнулся к его собственному шлему Железного Человека и фигурке лего, лежащим на кофейном столике рядом с шахматной доской.

— Хорошо, — сказал Питер и рвано вздохнул. — Ну, только если вы так говорите.

—Только из-за моего любопытства, — сказал Тони. — Ты можешь сказать мне, кто были эти плохие люди? И на кого они злились?

Прикусив нижнюю губу, Питер потянулся назад и схватил своего белого медведя, крепко прижав его к груди. 

— Я ... я не знаю, кто они были, — прошептал он. — Я никогда их не видел, только слышал. Они приходили только по ночам. Но они всегда были злыми. И очень, очень громкими.

Тони бросил быстрый взгляд на Пеппер и с облегчением увидел, как она яростно что-то печатает на планшете, пока мальчик говорил. 

— Хм, А ты не мог бы мне сказать, почему эти люди так злились на твоего дядю? —Тони не мог себе представить, кто же, чёрт возьми, настолько разозлился на Бена Паркера, чтобы прийти и накричать на него посреди ночи. Из рассказа Питера он понял, что его дядя Бен работал электриком, что, по мнению Тони, не было профессией, которая могла вызывать такой сильный гнев. Но это было в Квинсе, а там, как он полагал, всё возможно.

Карие глаза Питера расширились от шока, и он замотал головой так сильно, что один локон выбился и упал ему на лоб.

— Нет, это было не в доме моего дяди! — он наклонился вперед, понизив голос. — Это было в _моем_ доме!

— Твой до… Ты о доме твоих родителей? Эти люди кричали на твоих маму и папу? — спросил Тони. Он склонил голову набок, когда Питер задумчиво кивнул. — Сколько тебе было лет, когда это происходило, малыш?

— Т-три, — пробормотал Питер. Тони мог сказать, что он едва сдерживал слезы, и он почувствовал резкий укол раскаяния, понимая, что, скорее всего, Питер почувствует его состояние. Для семилетнего ребенка он был удивительно проницателен.

— Хорошо, — сказал Тони, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал успокаивающе. — Ещё один вопрос, и я отстану. Идет?

— М-м-м, — пробормотал Питер.

— Ты не знаешь, почему эти люди кричали на твоих родителей?

— Н-нет, — ответил Питер. — Но это было незадолго до того, как мои мама и папа должны были уехать. — Он замолчал, уткнувшись лицом в плюшевую голову Джорджа, поэтому его следующие слова прозвучали приглушенно. — А потом они так и не вернулись.

Тони раздраженно фыркнул, но, помня о своем обещании оставить эту тему, ещё раз взъерошил парню волосы и снова поднялся на ноги. 

— Ладно, малыш. Всё в порядке. Почему бы тебе... Эм ... не вернуться сейчас к своему лего?

Питер взглянул на свое почти законченное творение из конструктора, которое, как понял Тони, не было похоже ни на один самолет, который он когда-либо видел раньше. 

— Я пока не хочу ничего строить. Может, мы лучше посмотрим кино?

— Хм, конечно? — Тони взял с кофейного столика пульт дистанционного управления и включил телевизор с большим экраном, который висел на противоположной стене. — А что ты хочешь посмотреть?

— А можно «Звездные войны»? — спросил Питер, когда они с Джорджем забрались на диван. —Они одни из моих любимых!

— Да, конечно, малыш, — сказал Тони, переключая различные каналы, пока не добрался до раздела «по запросу». — Хм, есть около сотни фильмов под названием «Звездные войны». Какой из них?

Тони был совершенно не готов к тому, что на лице Питера отразился абсолютный, по-детски забавный, шок. 

— Вы хотите сказать, что никогда не видели «Звездных войн»?

— Хм, нет, — смущенно пробормотал Тони. Просмотр фильмов, как и сон, всегда казался ему бесполезной тратой времени в прошлом. — Что? Это так плохо? — Питер только продолжал смотреть на него с недоверием, заставляя Тони беспокойно заёрзать. — Что? Я первый из твоих знакомых, кто не видел эти фильмы?

— Да! — воскликнул Питер. — Это действительно старые фильмы, так что я думал, что все взрослые видели их. Ну, я думаю, что более новые не такие старые, но…

— Да, да, отлично, — проворчал Тони, плюхаясь на диван. — Так какой же ты хочешь посмотреть?

— Ну ... если вы никогда их не видели, тогда, наверное, стоит посмотреть эпизод один. Но я не люблю новые так же сильно, как старые, так что... — Питер задумчиво постучал по своему подбородку. — Неважно. Давайте все равно посмотрим четвертый эпизод. Это же первый раз.

Тони не стал утруждать себя вопросом, почему, черт возьми, первый из них был назван четвертым эпизодом, а потому выбрал нужный фильм и нажал кнопку воспроизведения на пульте. Через несколько минут Пеппер извинилась и ушла, сказав, что ей нужно спуститься в бизнес-центр и кое-что сделать. Только когда прошло половина фильма, Тони понял, что Питер так близко придвинулся к нему на диване, что его голова прижалась к руке Тони, и его лицо приняло самое довольное выражение, которое Тони когда-либо у него видел. Они даже не разговаривали по-настоящему, за исключением тех случаев, когда Питер указывал на что-то или комментировал особенно любимую часть фильма.

_Неужели проводить время с ребенком так легко?_

Со своим отцом он проводил лишь несколько минут один или два раза в неделю, при этом его Говард Старк игнорировал из-за работы. Так что теперь Тони был сбит с толку от нахлынувших на него противоречивых эмоций. Желание защитить. Гордость. И, пожалуй, самая неудобная из всех — нежность. Какофония странных ощущений заставила Тони вздрогнуть, и он был рад, что ребенок был слишком поглощен фильмом, чтобы заметить его дискомфорт. Он был Старк, чёрт возьми. Он не должен был испытывать таких чувств. Особенно в отношении случайного ребенка, с которым он познакомился всего пару дней назад.

Но, пожалуй, самым неприятным было то, что он, казалось, был не способен остановить их. Тони _ненавидел_ то, что не мог в себе контролировать. Он провел всю свою жизнь, скрывая свои эмоции так глубоко, что не был уверен, сможет ли он вообще когда-нибудь их откопать.

Однако, похоже, никто и не подумал сообщить об этом ребенку. Так что он просто находился рядом, оставаясь таким очаровательным и маленьким, и даже не осознавая, что медленно, но верно снимает бесчисленные слои внутренней брони Тони.

— Эй, — сказал Тони немного позже, когда пилоты повстанцев начали атаку на очень справедливо названную Звезду Смерти. Он указал на истребители, летящие по экрану, а затем на лего-самолет Питера, лежащий на столе. — Ты что, строил такую штуку?

— Угу, — ответил Питер. — Это истребитель типа «Крестокрыл». У моего друга в школе есть один, и я помог ему, когда он получил его. Но у меня никогда раньше не было своего.

— Хм, — рассеянно сказал Тони. — Ну вот, теперь он у тебя есть. Что насчет этого?

— Да! И теперь мы можем сделать нашу собственную атаку на Звезду Смерти! Кроме того, наша Звезда Смерти на самом деле просто большой резиновый мяч, потому что они еще не сделали набор лего Звезды Смерти. Но мой друг получит его, как только они это сделают, и тогда мы сможем построить его вместе!

— Это хорошо, малыш, — пробормотал Тони, медленно сжимая и разжимая пальцы. Вдобавок ко всему прочему, он не привык так много времени проводить без работы, и, он мог сказать, что начал беспокоиться. А когда он становился беспокойным, его разум имеет тенденцию вспоминать то, что Тони никогда бы не хотел вспомнить снова, что часто приводило к употреблению большого количества алкоголя, чтобы снова забыть.

Кроме того, ему очень хотелось связаться с Джарвисом и выяснить, не удалось ли ему узнать что-нибудь еще о происходящем в Нью-Мексико.

_Сначала огромный агрессивный зеленый монстр, теперь инопланетяне. Какого чёрта вообще происходит? И почему всё так внезапно?_

Интересно, знает ли уже старый генерал Росс о Нью-Мексико? Ради Щита Тони надеялся, что нет. Пьяный, склонный к паранойе дурак, вероятно, попытается конфисковать все технологии, которые остались после, и попытается превратить их в оружие.

Как только начались титры фильма, Тони вскочил на ноги так внезапно, что Питер шлепнулся боком на диван.

— Извини, малыш, — сказал Тони, пытаясь выдавить улыбку. — Мне... Хм ... Просто нужно позвонить. Это на пару минут, ты не против?

— Угу, — настороженно отозвался Питер. — Неужели вы... 

Сердце Тони неприятно заколотилось под дуговым реактором, и он судорожно вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Я обещаю, что не сержусь на тебя, хорошо? Мне просто нужно кое-что проверить. Я скоро вернусь, и тогда мы сможем сыграть в шахматы, если ты хочешь. Звучит неплохо? — Шахматы были очень методичной и стратегической игрой. Он надеялся, что это поможет ему отвлечься от тревожных мыслей.

— Хорошо, — сказал Питер, чуть успокаиваясь. — Звучит неплохо.

— Круто, — сказал Тони, пройдя в спальню и, как только за ним закрылась дверь, выхватив телефон. — Поговори со мной, Джарвис.

— Добрый день, сэр, — отозвался Джарвис.

— Есть новости о ситуации в Нью-Мексико? — спросил Тони, расхаживая вперед-назад по толстому ковру.

— На сегодня назначена встреча в охраняемом защитном комплексе, чтобы обсудить инцидент, но я ещё не смог пробиться через их недавно обновленную защитную систему.

— Хорошо, к этому мы ещё вернемся, — заявил Тони. — Продолжай пытаться. Может быть, тебе повезет, и ты проберешься внутрь.

— Такое часто происходит, сэр, — ответил Джарвис.

— Да, конечно. Пункт второй, Джарвис. А чем занимался генерал Росс в последние дни?

— Генерал Росс был занят освещением недавнего инцидента в Университете Калвера.

— Угу, — сказал Тони, постукивая себя по подбородку. Ему действительно нужно было подстричься сегодня вечером. — Есть какие-нибудь новости по этому поводу?

— Насколько я знаю, нет, сэр.

— А это значит, что он что-то замышляет, — пробормотал Тони. Подозрительный, доходящий до откровенной паранойи, генерал Росс часто уходил в затишье, сводя общение к минимуму, когда собирался сделать что-то такое, чего делать не следовало, чтобы потом, если дела пойдут плохо, выйти сухим из воды. Он был более скользким, чем политики, особенно когда действительно того хотел.

— Всё ещё присматривай за ним, ладно, Джарвис? — сказал Тони. — Дай мне знать, как только он начнет действовать.

— Как всегда, сэр.

— Порядок. Тогда ещё кое-что, — сказал Тони. — В новостях ничего не говорили о ребенке?

— Несколько упоминаний его возле Железного Человека в различных социальных сетях, сэр, — ответил Джарвис после минутной паузы. — Но никакого конкретного упоминания о мальчике по имени.

Тони вздохнул с облегчением. Это свидетельствовало о превосходной работе Пеппер, и что за ними не охотятся репортеры. Чем скорее он сможет доставить ребенка домой в Малибу, который был гораздо более изолированным, чем Нью-Йорк, тем лучше он будет себя чувствовать. 

— Хорошо. Держите меня в курсе. Я хочу знать, если имя ребенка где-нибудь появится, не важно, где.

— Хорошо, сэр.

***

Утро похоронной службы выдалось пасмурным и мрачным, как и предполагал Тони, для похорон любимых дяди и тёти крошечного ребенка. Питер все ещё спал на своей койке, когда Тони прошел в гостиную, подавляя зевок. Присев на корточки рядом с кроватью, Тони нежно взъерошил волосы мальчика, пытаясь аккуратно разбудить его.

— Утро, малыш, — пробормотал он. — Пора вставать. Нам нужно подготовиться к отъезду.

— Ммм, — пробормотал Питер, переворачиваясь на другой бок и всё ещё крепко зажмурившись. Он поднял руки над головой, чтобы потянуться, но сбил при этом белого медведя на пол. Тони поднял медвежонка и передал его обратно Питеру, когда мальчик моргнул.

— Всё ещё сонный, — произнес он, обхватывая руками медведя. — Не хочу вставать.

— Я знаю, малыш, но тебе пора вставать и собираться, — сказал Тони. — Ты можешь потом вздремнуть, если захочешь.

Питер распахнул глаза и прищурился, сосредотачиваясь на Тони. 

— Мне не нужен сон. Я же не ребёнок, — проворчал он, сморщив нос. — Я уже большой мальчик.

Тони не смог сдержать улыбки, услышав возмущение в голосе ребенка.

— Ну ладно, большой мальчик, вставай, и давай мы сначала что-нибудь съедим.

Они позавтракали в довольно уютном молчании, глядя на огромный шумный город в огромном окне, пока Питер кормил Джорджа своим обычным зефиром «Лаки Чармс» и допивал оставшийся апельсиновый сок, свой и Тони.

— Хорошо, — сказал Тони, когда они доели последний кусок бекона. — Давай сейчас тебя подготовим, ладно?

В одно мгновение все поведение Питера изменилось. Его подбородок задрожал, а плечи опустились, когда он посмотрел на Тони.

— Эм…эм…

— Что случилось, малыш? — спросил Тони, ругая себя за то, что задал поразительно глупый вопрос.

— Это, просто, — пискнул Питер, уткнувшись лицом в шею Джорджа. — Тётя Мэй всегда заставляла меня мыть голову перед особыми случаями, и я думаю, что это определенно особый случай... но…

— Но — что именно? — подсказал Тони.

— Но каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь мыть голову самостоятельно, мыло попадает мне в глаза! — воскликнул он, покачивая растрепанной головой. — И это _больно_!

— Да, но глаза обычно и болят, когда ты пытаешься вымыть их с мылом, — язвительно заметил Тони, пытаясь разрядить обстановку. _«Пожалуйста, не плачь, пожалуйста, не плачь!»_ — Я точно знаю, со своей то любовью к мытью.

— Вы можете мне помочь? — спросил Питер, сопя. — Пожалуйста? Я хочу очень хорошо выглядеть для тёти Мэй сегодня. Я думаю, ей это понравится.

— Ааах, — пробормотал Тони. До этого момента Питер сам заботился о том, чтобы принять душ, одеться, и сделать всё необходимое в ванной комнате, настаивая на том, что он более чем самостоятелен. И Тони это вполне устраивало. Он лихорадочно оглядел комнату, как будто ожидал, что из воздуха материализуется кто-то ещё, кто знает, как мыть голову семилетнему ребенку. Но Пеппер уже спустилась в похоронное бюро, чтобы позаботиться о последних приготовлениях и проверить систему безопасности, и Тони никак не мог попросить Хэппи помочь ему в чём-то подобном. Тот тоже ничего не знал о детях.

_«Если бы только Джарвис был здесь!»_

— Пожалуйста, Мистер Старк? — повторил Питер, и его огромные карие глаза смотрели глубоко в душу Тони. — Пожалуйста!

_«Какого черта. Я — гребаный Железный Человек. Если я смог пережить месяцы пыток и плена в проклятой пещере в Афганистане, я, конечно же, могу пережить мытье волос одного маленького мальчика.»_

— Конечно, малыш, — произнес Тони после минутной паузы. — Ты... Эм... иди начинай, а потом просто, эм, крикни, когда будешь готов. Окей?

Худые плечи Питера облегченно опустились.

— О, спасибо, Мистер Старк! Спасибо!

— Да, да, да, иди, — хрипло сказал Тони, наблюдая, как Питер побежал в ванную комнату, откуда раздался шум воды, когда ванна начала наполняться.

— Я готов, Мистер Старк! — раздался через пару минут из-за закрытой двери ванной высокий голос ребенка. С трудом сглотнув, Тони осторожно открыл дверь и с облегчением увидел Питера, окруженного непрозрачным слоем пузырьков.

— Хорошо, — сказал Тони, опускаясь на колени рядом с ванной и хватаясь за съемную насадку для душа. — Эм... дай мне знать, если вода будет слишком горячей, хорошо?

— Угу, — ответил Питер, откидывая голову назад и закрывая глаза, когда Тони начал мыть его вьющиеся каштановые волосы. Он намылил его шампунем, — с особой осторожностью, чтобы не позволить мылу попасть в глаза ребенка, — смыл всё, что, в общей сложности, заняло около трёх минут. Вряд ли тут было что-то такое, со стыдом понял Тони, из-за чего стоило так волноваться.

— Теперь я могу сделать все сам, Мистер Старк, — сказал Питер, когда весь шампунь был смыт, а его мокрые кудри прилипли ко лбу. — Спасибо вам.

— Да, хорошо, — произнес Тони, поднимаясь на ноги. — Выходи, когда будешь готов, и я помогу тебе надеть костюм.

— Угу.

Переодевшись в свой собственный новенький костюм, Тони встал перед зеркалом в гостиной, пристально глядя на свое отражение и поправляя галстук.

— Да уж, ты настоящий Старк, засранец, — пробормотал он. — Но я думаю, что ты не должен быть _таким_ Старком.

— Сможете мне помочь сейчас, Мистер Старк? — внезапно раздался позади него тихий голос. Тони резко обернулся и увидел Питера, одетого в трусы и майку, всё ещё с влажными волосами, осторожно протягивающего ему сумку, в которой лежал его костюм.

— Да, конечно, малыш, — сказал он, взяв сумку с одеждой и осторожно положив ее на диван. Ему пришлось сдержать смешок, когда Питер сморщил нос, когда Тони завязывал галстук вокруг его шеи.

— Слишком туго, — пожаловался Питер, дергая за воротник рубашки. — Мне не нравится.

— Как я и говорил, малыш, — сказал Тони, застегивая маленькие серебряные запонки. — Это только на похороны. После того, как все закончится, ты сможешь носить худи сколько душе угодно. Capiche?

Питер выгнул бровь. 

— Эм, capiche.

— Ладно, поехали, — сказал Тони, помогая Питеру надеть пиджак, как тут в дверь постучали. Тони посмотрел на часы. — Вот и хорошо, так что пора идти. Ты готов?

Кинув взгляд на свой шлем Железного Человека, Питер на мгновение замер, а затем слегка покачал головой и вместо этого потянулся к Джорджу. 

— Да, я готов.

Поездка до похоронного бюро прошла в мрачной тишине, соответствующей настроению, вызванному пасмурным небом. Войдя в элегантно оформленное здание, охраняемое двумя полицейскими в штатском, Тони не слишком удивился, когда группа примерно из десяти женщин практически набросилась на Питера, как только они вошли в дверь. Пеппер предупредила его, что некоторые из коллег-медсестер Мэй Паркер были не в восторге от новости, что Питер перейдет под опеку Тони Старка. И, как многие жители Нью-Йорка, они вовсе не боялись высказывать своё мнение.

— Мистер Старк, — сказала одна из женщин, отрываясь от суетной воркующей группы. — Я хочу, чтобы вы знали, сэр, что, маленький Питер может переехать жить к нам с мужем, если у вас возникнут проблемы.

— Это очень любезно с вашей стороны, мэм, — отрывисто произнес Тони, окидывая взглядом комнату, обнаружив ещё четырех полицейских Нью-Йорка, по одному на каждом углу. _«Спасибо, Пеппер,»_ — подумал он. — Тем не менее, я могу вас заверить...

— У Питера есть наш номер телефона, Мистер Старк, — перебила она, глядя на него прищуренными глазами. — И я сказала ему, чтобы он звонил, если ему что-нибудь понадобится. Все что угодно, в любое время суток. Вы меня понимаете?

Тони прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки, пытаясь сохранить самообладание. 

— Я вам очень признателен, мэм…

— Его тётя и дядя были хорошими людьми, Мистер Старк, — продолжала она, практически выплевывая эти слова в лицо Тони. — Лучшими людьми. Маленький Питер заслуживает только самого лучшего, разве вы не согласны?

Резко вздохнув, Тони подошел прямо к группе женщин и похлопал Питера по плечу, подмигнув мальчику, когда тот поднял глаза. Питер улыбнулся ему в ответ, обхватив тонкими пальцами протянутую Тони руку.

— Со мной он получит только самое лучшее, мэм, — твердо сказал Тони, оттаскивая Питера от группы. — А теперь, если вы нас извините, я полагаю, что служба вот-вот начнется.

Питер удивил Тони, оставаясь относительно невозмутимым в течение часовой службы, его пустое выражение лица исчезло лишь в конце, когда два гроба из красного дерева были вынесены и загружены в катафалк для поездки на кладбище. Он даже сумел сохранить удивительную стойкость, пока священник читал молитвенник, пока гробы грузили на металлические рамы, чтобы опустить их в землю, как только толпа рассеется.

И только когда последние доброжелатели обнялись, расцеловались, вдоволь на суетились с Питером, и ушли, его нижняя губа задрожала. Крепко прижав Джорджа к груди, Питер подошел к сдвоенным гробам и осторожно провел маленькой ладошкой вдоль каждого из них. Тони почувствовал руку Пеппер на плече, когда она наклонилась и прошептала ему на ухо:

— Он борется, Тони, — с грустью сказала она. — Я думаю, он наконец-то понял, что они ушли.

Тони только кивнул головой, наблюдая, как Питер наклоняется к гробу тёти Мэй, шепча что-то слишком тихо, чтобы он мог расслышать. Как только ребенок закончил говорить, он сильно прикусил нижнюю губу, взгляд его карих глаз метнулся к Тони, а затем так же быстро опустился, когда он резко тряхнул головой.

Сердце Тони сжалось в груди, когда он наблюдал, как мальчик делает тоже самое возле дяди Бена, с каждой секундой всё сильнее прикусывая нижнюю губу. Он так отчаянно пытался не заплакать. Мужчина знал, что это из-за страха, что Тони, его герой, будет стыдиться его, если он это сделает.

 _— Да что с тобой такое, сын?_ — Тони слышал, как голос отца говорит в его голове, отчитывая его, когда молодой Тони рыдал над потерей своей любимой бабушки по материнской линии. — _Никто из Старков не плачет!_

 _Старки вообще не плачут. Старки вообще не плачут._ Эти слова ещё прозвучат в голове Тони примерно пятнадцать лет спустя, на похоронах его собственных родителей. Он вспомнил, как стоял у могилы своих родителей рядом с Обадией Стейном, внешне спокойный и невозмутимый, пока сотни людей желали ему добра, с заледенелой кровью в жилах и комом в горле размером с мячик для пинг-понга. А когда все было кончено и Обадия доставил его домой, Тони напивался до бесчувствия в течение следующих трех дней подряд.

_«Старки вообще не плачут. Они просто хоронят свои эмоции в работе и алкоголе, потому что это намного лучше. Разве не так?_

_Плевать на это.»_

Коротко сжав руку Пеппер, Тони отпустил её и подошел к Питеру, мягко положив руку ему на плечо. 

— Хэй, малыш, — тихо произнес он. — Всё нормально.

Питер судорожно вздохнул и посмотрел широко раскрытыми глазами на Тони. 

— Н-нет. Я -я в порядке, М-Мистер Ст-Старк. П-правда.

— Я серьёзно, — настаивал Тони, продолжая сжимать плечо мальчика. — Всё нормально.

— Нет! — взвизгнул Питер, качая головой. — Я-я в порядке! Я просто...

— Питер! — резко сказал Тони, мысленно пнув себя, когда мальчик вздрогнул от его тона. Но звука собственного имени, слетевшего с губ Тони впервые с тех пор, как они встретились в офисе ДСС, было достаточно, чтобы он перестал паниковать и сосредоточился на лице Тони.

— Питер, — повторил Тони, на этот раз более мягко, опустившись на колени и обхватив плечи мальчика обеими руками. —Я _серьёзно_. Это нормально — плакать.

Питер пристально смотрел на него ещё два удара сердца, прежде чем перестал сдерживаться. Огромные слёзы стали ручейками стекать по круглым щекам, когда мальчик обнял Тони за шею, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь.

— Почему они все оставили меня, Мистер Старк? Почему? — Питер всхлипнул, его дыхание прерывалось огромными судорожными вздохами. — Мои мама и папа, и тётя, и дядя? Почему все всегда оставляют меня? Почему? Почему?

Тони поморщился, неловко поглаживая Питера по спине, стараясь не думать о тех слезах, соплях и слюне, которые останутся на его совершенно новом костюме от Тома Форда, а сосредоточиться на том, как его сердце разрывалось надвое из-за крошечного ребенка, плачущего в его руках. Осознание, что единственный, кто теперь есть у Питера, это он, ударило по нему, словно удар репульсора, и Тони решительно сжал губы.

— У меня нет ответа на этот вопрос, малыш, — тихо сказал Тони. — Но я обещаю тебе кое-что прямо сейчас.

— Что? — задыхаясь, спросил Питер.

— Обещаю, — сказал Тони, прижимая маленького мальчика к своей груди. — Что тебя никогда не оставлю _я_.


	4. Chapter 4

Тони тяжело вздохнул, потирая затылок, и побрел по коридору к спальне и, открыв дверь, бросил последний взгляд через плечо на малыша.

Пеппер, которая ушла спать больше часа назад, перевернулась на другой бок, когда он вошел в комнату. 

— Неужели он наконец-то уснул?

— Надеюсь, — ответил Тони, с тяжелым вздохом опускаясь на кровать. — По крайней мере, я подождал, пока он перестанет шмыгать носом. Но он мертвой хваткой вцепился в этого белого медведя. Возможно, утром мы увидим чуть видоизмененное животное.

Тони не был уверен, как долго они стояли на том кладбище, пока ребенок рыдал, — и пускал слюни, — у него на груди, но к тому времени, когда Питер смог выплакаться и они вернулись в отель, на город опустились сумерки. Неудивительно, что во время ужина Питер только ковырялся в еде, а после отказывался от каждого предложения, которым Тони и Пеппер пытались отвлечь его.

В конце концов, — после большого количества уговоров, — он, наконец, согласился посмотреть «Звездные войны» снова, но только если Тони сядет рядом с ним. Вероятно, измученный событиями этого дня, он заснул у руки Тони примерно на две трети фильма, но, как только Тони попытался перенести его в кровать, проснулся и начал плакать снова. Это привело к тому, что мужчина почти два часа шептал успокаивающие слова, пока ребенок не дал уложить себя спать.

— Это должно быть тяжело для ребенка, тебе не кажется? — тяжело вздохнула Пеппер. — Это просто займет какое-то время.

— Да, наверное, — ответил Тони, закатив глаза, как только его телефон зажужжал в кармане. — В чем дело, Джарвис? Это был долгий день, и я устал…

— Я подумал, что вам следует знать, сэр, — перебил его Джарвис. — Вы просили меня сообщать вам любые новости, касающиеся Генерала Росса.

— Да, да, вероятно я так сделал, — пробормотал Тони, вытирая лицо. — А что этот старый ублюдок задумал на этот раз?

— Он и его подразделение в настоящее время занимаются ситуацией в Гарлеме*.

Тони не сдержал удивленного вздоха и резко повернулся, чтобы посмотреть в окно, но не увидел ничего, кроме обычных ночных огней города. 

— Ах, это гораздо ближе, чем мне бы хотелось, Джарвис. Что происходит?

— По-видимому, ваш «злой и разъяренный ученый» снова объявился, сэр. И похоже, что на этот раз он привел с собой друга.

— Из всех возможных мест он только что объявился... в Гарлеме? — требовательно спросил Тони, чувствуя, как его сердцебиение учащается с каждым словом. — Разве они не в Вирджинии? Джарвис, Гарлем чертовски близко к нам!

— Связь между генералом Россом и его подразделением в основном происходит через их частные военные каналы, сэр, но я смог расшифровать некоторую информацию с потока звонков на 911 из этого района. Люди описывают двух больших, похожих на монстров существ, которые дерутся друг с другом. Один оранжевый, другой зеленый. Грубо говоря, сэр, это сумасшествие.

— Значит, теперь у нас тут неподалеку сражается не один, а целых два недовольных, взбешенных ученых? Вместе с полным набором черных боевиков и счастливыми триггерами зомби-ворчунов?** — рявкнул злой Тони, словно Джарвис лично предложил монстрам вступить в бой. Мужчина судорожно вздохнул, желая, чтобы его сердце перестало колотиться в груди, когда он перевел взгляд на Пеппер, которая в замешательстве смотрела на него.

— Похоже, что так, сэр. Хотя я сомневаюсь, что солдаты Росса на самом деле зомби.

— Гм, — пробормотал Тони. Он указал дрожащей рукой на телефон Пеппер, лежащий на тумбочке. — Вызови самолет. Я хочу забрать ребенка отсюда как можно скорее. Желательно прямо сейчас!

— Хорошо, я займусь этим, — ответила Пеппер, вскакивая с кровати и хватая телефон.

— Тогда свяжись с Роуди по телефону, — рявкнул Тони. — Я хочу, чтобы он прилетел вместе с самолетом. И скажи ему, чтобы он принес свой костюм. — _«Чёрт возьми, почему я не захватил с собой свой костюм? Я больше никогда не выйду из дома без него.»_

— Тони, самолет сейчас заправляют, — произнесла Пеппер через минуту, положив телефон обратно. Она потянулась за своим чемоданом, чтобы начать сборы. — Он будет здесь примерно через два часа. Полковник Роудс прибудет на самолете, и тебе нужно немного успокоиться, или ты закончишь тем, что напугаешь ребенка!

Кивнув, Тони включил свет и схватил свой собственный чемодан, небрежно бросая туда вещи, стараясь глубоко дышать. Прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как он был так ошеломлен страхом, и осознание этого делало лишь хуже.

— Джарвис, отсюда до аэропорта свободная дорога? — спросил Тони. — Я не хочу, чтобы ребенок знал, что происходит.

— Похоже, что сражение происходит только в Гарлеме, сэр, — ответил Джарвис. — Я буду продолжать следить за ситуацией.

— Да, хорошо, — пробормотал Тони, застегивая молнию на своем чемодане и бросив сверху сумку с двумя костюмами: своим и Питера.

— Хэппи ещё спит? — требовательно спросил он, резко повернувшись, чтобы видеть Пеппер.

— Почему бы нет, Тони? Это же середина ночи! — парировала Пеппер, собирая волосы в конский хвост. Тони стиснул зубы и склонил голову набок, заставив её слегка отодвинуться. — Я позвоню ему, хорошо? Ты просто... позаботься о ребенке.

 _«Но в этом-то и проблема: я уже слишком забочусь об этом парнишке . Что, чёрт возьми, со мной не так?»_ — подумал Тони, бросив на Пеппер, как он надеялся, благодарный взгляд, когда та вышла из спальни. Он остановился в коридоре на полпути к кровати Питера, положив руку на грудь и сжимая дуговой реактор. Тот светился своим голубовато-белым свечением, как всегда, и легкий гул, который он всегда издавал, всё ещё слышался, что, очевидно, не было проблемой.

Тони прислонился к стене, вдыхая воздух так глубоко, как только мог, и медленно выдыхая. Он не был так взбудоражен с тех пор, как очнулся в той проклятой ледяной пещере в Афганистане с неуклюжим электромагнитом Инсена, воткнутым в его грудную клетку, привязанным к гребанной автомобильной батарее, чтобы его можно было пытать и принудить к созданию оружия для кучки террористов.

 _«Возьми себя в руки, Старк! Ты же долбанный Железный человек, а не какой-то придурок, который боится монстров!»_ И уж конечно, парню не пойдет на пользу, если его разбудит человек с таким видом, будто только что увидел привидение.

— Хэппи собирает вещи, а потом подъедет на машине к боковому входу. Всё под контролем, — сказала Пеппер, выходя в коридор с чемоданом на колесах. Её взгляд обратился к Питеру, все ещё спящему на своей маленькой кровати. — Ты собираешься разбудить его?

— Да, — прохрипел Тони, делая еще один глубокий вдох. — Просто постараюсь не пугать его, как ты и сказала.

— Он не испугается, если ты сам не дашь ему повода, — прошептала Пеппер. — Ты не должен говорить ему, что происходит, Тони.

— Да, я знаю, — ответил Тони. Он вытер пот со лба, оттолкнулся от стены и пересек гостиную, направляясь к кровати Питера. Ребенок выглядел таким невинным и маленьким, лежа с закрытыми глазами и обнимая своего белого медведя. Тони опустился на колени рядом с ним, осторожно убирая непослушный локон со лба мальчика. Питер подпрыгнул от этого прикосновения и вскрикнул.

— Все в порядке, малыш, это всего лишь я, — успокаивал Тони, поглаживая Питера по голове. — Тебе нечего бояться.

Питер моргнул, потирая свои красные опухшие глаза сжатым кулаком. 

— Ещё темно, Мистер Старк? — пробормотал он. — Почему на улице всё ещё темно?

— Извини, что разбудил тебя, малыш, — мягко сказал Тони. — Мне действительно жаль. Но нам нужно идти.

— Я так устал! — заскулил Питер, зарываясь в одеяло. — Не хочу вставать!

— Послушай, малыш, я бы тоже сейчас поспал — сказал Тони, что было лишь отчасти правдой. Он никогда никому об этом не рассказывал, даже Пеппер, но большинство причин, по которым он часто не спал по несколько суток, заключались в том, что чаще всего первое, что он видел, закрыв глаза, была та проклятая пещера в Афганистане. Снова и снова переживать свою пытку в ночных кошмарах было не то, чего он с нетерпением ждал.

Не говоря уже о том, что человек, который был _его_ фигурой отца, оказался в конечном счёте ответственен за то, что Тони поймали в первую очередь.

— Пошли, Питер, — произнес Тони твёрдым, но все ещё мягким голосом, пока вытаскивал мальчика из-под одеяла. — Ты сможешь снова лечь спать в самолете, если захочешь, но сейчас мне нужно, чтобы ты встал.

— Но почему? — спросил Питер, чуть приоткрыв глаза. — Ты говорил, что завтра мы пойдем за мороженым.

 _О да._ Пока Питер плакал, Тони пытался отвлечь его, задавая вопросы о его любимых вещах. Он узнал, что любимыми цветами Питера были красный, синий и серый, его любимым персонажем из «Звездных войн» был Оби-Ван Кеноби, — обе версии, что бы это ни значило, — и его любимым мороженым было мятное.

— Послушай, малыш. Извини, но нам нужно идти прямо сейчас, и это всё, что я тебе могу сказать. Но я обещаю: если ты сейчас же вылезешь из кровати и оденешься, чтобы мы могли уехать отсюда, то в моем доме в Малибу для тебя будет предостаточно мятного мороженого. Capiche?

Питер выпятил нижнюю губу и приподнялся на локтях

— Capiche.

— Вот и молодец, парень, — пробормотал Тони, взъерошив спутанные волосы Питера и помогая ему снять пижаму. Он сделал себе мысленную заметку устроить стрижку для него, как только они вернутся в Малибу. Пеппер сказала, что обожает кудри Питера, но Тони очень сомневался, что они просто должны лезть ему в глаза, как сейчас.

Они едва успели одеть Питера и немного выпрямиться, как раздался стук в дверь. Пеппер открыла её и увидела очень недовольного Хэппи, зевающего и сжимающего свой чемодан. Рядом с ним стояла одна из гостиничных тележек с багажом.

— Готово, босс, — проворчал он. — Может, мне стоит спросить, почему мы едем в аэропорт в час ночи?

— Нет! — одновременно воскликнули Пеппер и Тони.

— Я так и думал, — проворчал Хэппи.

— И ни в коем случае не упоминай о Гарлеме, — прошептал Тони Хэппи, протягивая ему сумку с лего Питера.

— Но почему? И что происходит в Гарлеме? — спросил Хэппи.

— Да ничего! — воскликнули Тони и Пеппер одновременно. Тони бросил быстрый взгляд на Питера, который держал Джорджа и смотрел в пространство, в блаженном неведении о теме разговора.

Хэппи закатил глаза, но, к счастью, держал рот на замке, пока они загружали вещи в машину. Поскольку была уже середина ночи, движение в аэропорт было минимальным, и они приехали туда примерно за двадцать минут до прибытия самолета, на котором находился измученный и раздраженный Роуди. После скорого пополнения топлива они вылетели в Калифорнию, когда было около трех утра. Питеру удавалось не спать всю дорогу до места взлета, но его веки начали слипаться почти сразу же, как только самолет набрал высоту. Тони даже не потребовалось что-либо делать, чтобы Питер свернулся калачиком на соседнем сиденье и снова заснул.

— Сейчас, — сказал Роудс с другой стороны прохода, взгляд его прищуренных глаз метался туда-сюда между Тони и Питером. Хэппи уже храпел на заднем сиденье, и Пеппер воспользовался вай-фаем в самолете, чтобы отправить некоторые документы Старк Индастриз. — Не хотите ли посвятить меня в то, что происходит?

Взглянув на Питера, чтобы убедиться, что он спит, Тони склонил голову набок. 

— Да. Но для начала я спрошу: ты в курсе, чем твой старый приятель Росс занимался в последнее время?

Роудс удивленно моргнул, глядя на Тони своим «какого-дьявола-ты-о-чём-сейчас» взглядом. 

— Да ладно, Тони. Ты же знаешь, что отряд Тандерболт снят с учета. Это только формальность. С чего ты взял, что я хоть что-то знаю о его планах?

— Я не идиот, Роуди, — прошипел Тони. — Я знаю, что он полностью отвечал за этот проект с гамма-бомбой, и я знаю, что все пошло ужасно не по плану. Но прошло уже пять лет с тех пор, как исчез Бэннер, и теперь вдруг он появляется дважды в течение недели, так? Не оскорбляй меня, говоря, что это просто совпадение.

Поджав губы, Роудс покачал головой, глядя на руку Тони, покровительственно лежащую на плече Питера. 

— Похоже, ты уже сильно привязался к этому парнишке. Что с тобой?

— Это не важно, — ответил Тони, хотя его пальцы рефлекторно сжались сильнее. — Просто скажи мне, что ты знаешь о Россе!

— Тони, пожалуйста! — взмолился Родс. — Ты же знаешь, что мне нельзя тебе ничего говорить! У тебя нет надлежащего разрешения…

— Я раньше разрабатывал оружие для этого ублюдка! — рявкнул Тони. — И я никогда не видел другого военного, который был бы так одержим созданием идеального оружия. Не говоря уже о его склонности целовать задницы; я клянусь, что по меньшей мере девяносто процентов политиков в Вашингтоне обязаны ему, причём многим. Так что не надо мне никаких твоих проклятых извинений, Роуди, потому что ты знаешь, что я сам всё выясню, если понадобится. Это просто сэкономит мне кучу времени. И ты лучше всех знаешь, чего стоит каждая моя минута.

— Ммм, — пробормотал Питер во сне, меняя позу так, что его голова оказалась на коленях Тони.

— Ш-ш-ш, всё в порядке, приятель, — прошептал Тони, проводя рукой по спине Питера. – Роуди, подай мне одеяло с верхней полки, ок?

— Конечно, — медленно произнес Роудс. Нахмурившись, он достал шерстяное одеяло и бросил его на колени Тони, усаживаясь обратно с ухмылкой. — Парень, ты действительно сошел с ума из-за этого ребенка. Разве нет?

Тони бросил на него пристальный взгляд, осторожно обернув одеяло вокруг скрюченного тела Питера. 

— Он всего лишь маленький ребенок, Роуди. У него больше никого нет.

Роудс издал смешок, взмахнув руками. 

— Эй, в этом нет ничего плохого! — стал оправдываться он. — Я просто думаю, что это смешно, вот и всё. Кто бы мог подумать, что всё, что потребуется Тони Старку, чтобы показать свою уязвимую сторону, будет крошечным кудрявым ребенком из Квинса, который одет в костюм Железного Человека?

— Да, да, хватит обо мне, — проворчал Тони. — Просто скажи мне то, что я хочу знать, и я оставлю тебя в покое до конца полета.

— Вряд ли, — пробормотал Роудс. Вздохнув, он покачал головой. — Это может привести меня к трибуналу, Тони. Ты ведь понимаешь это, не так ли?

— А кому я могу рассказать?

Роудс колебался еще несколько секунд, прежде чем наклонился к Тони. 

— Хорошо. Но клянусь, Тони, если это положит конец моей карьере, я никогда тебя не прощу.

— Этот самолет безопаснее, чем Форт-Нокс, - заверил его Тони. — Верно, Джарвис?

— Совершенно верно, сэр, — ответил Джарвис.

— Хорошо, — начал Роудс. — Ты знаешь, что со времен второй мировой войны многие люди были... заинтересованы в воспроизведении работ доктора Абрахама Эрскина…

— Заинтересованы? — перебил его Тони. — Скорее одержимы.

— Можно и так сказать, — согласился Роудс. — Русские, нацисты, чёрт возьми, даже мы. Так вот, проект по усовершенствованию биотехнологических сил был частью попытки Росса повторить работу Эрскина. Он возился с формулой, чтобы сделать солдат невосприимчивыми к гамма-излучению, когда экспериментальная бомба взорвалась преждевременно. Один из ведущих ученых по этому проекту…

— Бэннер, — сказал Тони.

— Да, это он. Бэннер попал не в то время не в то место, так сказать, и, в конечном итоге, подвергся воздействию огромного количества радиации. Она действительно должна была убить его.

— Но этого не случилось, — возразил Тони.

— Нет, это не случилось, — сказал Роудс. — Вместо этого…

— Она превратила его в огромное зеленое чудовище, переполненное яростью, — сказал Тони.

— Когда его пульс поднимается выше определенной отметки, — продолжил Роудс, свирепо глядя на Тони. — Послушай, если ты и дальше будешь меня перебивать...

— Просто перейди к более свежим деталям, ладно? — попросил Тони. — Я уже получил урок истории.

Роудс резко выдохнул, и его взгляд стал ещё строже. 

— Есть некоторые... опасения... что участие Росса в этом проекте не совсем благоприятно сказалось на его здоровье.

— Угу, — сказал Тони. — И что же это, собственно, значит?

Наклонившись еще ниже, Роудс понизил голос: 

— Смотри. Некоторые из начальства обеспокоены тем, что желание Росса создать идеальное оружие или идеального солдата превратилось в навязчивую идею, которая быстро становится нездоровой. Но из-за его высокого ранга и количества поцелуев в задницу, которые он делал в прошлом, люди боятся перечить ему.

— Значит, вместо этого они просто позволили ему выпустить на свободу не одного, а _двух_ разъяренных монстров в проклятом Гарлеме? — спросил Тони. — Какого чёрта, Роуди?

— Я не знаю, почему они были сегодня в Гарлеме, Тони, — признался Роуди. — Или откуда взялся другой «разъяренный монстр». Я уже сказал тебе всё, что знаю.

Тони откинулся назад в мягком кожаном кресле, рассеянно проводя рукой по спине Питера поверх одеяла. 

— Хорошо, — тихо сказал он. — Спасибо, Роуди. Я очень ценю это.

— Есть ещё кое-что, — сказал Роудс пару минут спустя. — Я знаю, что как только Бэннер появился вновь, Росс приказал возобновить строительство сверхсекретной тюрьмы, расположенной в Атлантике где-то у побережья Нью-Йорка. Первоначально она была построена во время Холодной войны для потенциальных американских коммунистов, а в семидесятые годы была заброшена из-за нехватки топлива и других бюджетных сокращений. Но всего несколько недель назад пришел приказ возобновить строительство.

— Там, в Атлантике? — спросил Тони, выгнув бровь. —Как под водой? Затопленной?

— Полностью погружаемый и не обнаруживаемый никакими известными в настоящее время военными или гражданскими методами отслеживания, — мрачно сказал Роудс. — Они называют её Рафт.

— И кого же, по-твоему, он там собирается содержать? — спросил Тони.

Пожав плечами, Роудс покачал головой. 

— Я полагаю, что это было бы идеальное место, чтобы спрятать ученого, который любит превращаться в огромного зеленого монстра из-за ярости. Или даже двух, если уж на то пошло.

— Да, да, — пробормотал Тони, скрежеща зубами от отвращения. — Похоже, что Росс так бы и поступил.

— Сейчас, — сказал Роудс. — Ты собираешься сказать мне, почему я здесь, сопровождая тебя и ребёнка в Малибу, когда я должен был спать в своей кровати в Вашингтоне?

— Я просто подумал, что ты оценишь этот отпуск, — съязвил Тони. — Ты слишком много работаешь. Это вредно для твоего сердца, ты же знаешь.

— Не надо мне этого говорить, Тони. Тебя никогда не волнует мой отпуск, а уж тем более состояние моего сердца. А теперь скажи мне, что происходит на самом деле. По крайней мере, это ты мне должен сказать.

Тони откинул голову на подголовник, на мгновение задумавшись, кто же, чёрт возьми, выбрал уродливый желтовато-бежевый цвет обивки частного самолета. Неужели это был он? Он не мог вспомнить, но это абсолютно точно нужно было изменить.

— После фиаско в Калвере я попросил Джарвиса начать присматривать за Россом. Я хотел узнать, когда он снова покажет свою уродливую рожу, — Тони глубоко вздохнул, не желая показывать Роди, насколько на самом деле был напуган. — Когда я услышал, что он был в Гарлеме, и там сражались разъяренные монстры, ну... я просто не хотел, чтобы ребёнок испугался, понимаешь? — _«Мне нужно перестроить этот костюм в чемодане. Точно во что-то ещё меньше. Я не могу снова оказаться с пустыми руками.»_

— М-м-м, — неуверенно протянул Роуди. — Как скажешь, Тони. Я очень сомневаюсь, что ребенок вообще услышал бы об этом, если бы ты ничего не сказал.

— Он ничего не знает! — прошипел Тони. — И мне бы хотелось, чтобы так оно и оставалось.

Роудс открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но передумал и вместо этого скептически посмотрел на Тони. 

— Конечно. Так что я сейчас немного посплю, если ты не против.

— Да, конечно, — пробормотал Тони, его мысли уже разбегались в тысячи разных направлений. Его беспокоила левая рука — отголосок того, как один из бойцов Роуди сбил его с неба много лет назад. Тони обхватил правой рукой левое запястье, сгибая и сжимая пальцы, пока Питер снова не заскулил и не дернулся, и его маленькая рука вцепилась в рубашку Тони.

— Ш-ш-ш, — прошептал Тони, возвращая свою ладонь на место на спине Питера. — Всё в порядке, малыш. Всё нормально.

***

Благодаря тому, что малышу удалось проспать почти все пять с лишним часов полета, и когда самолёт приземлился в Калифорнии, Питер был бодрыми, а его пушистые волосы торчали в разные стороны. После прощания с Роуди, пока они ехали из аэропорта к дому в Малибу, его лицо, — и лицо Джорджа, — было приклеено к окну на заднем сиденье, и он указывал почти на каждую пальму, которую видел.

— И здесь действительно никогда не бывает холодно, Мистер Старк? — взволнованно спросил он. — И снег никогда не идет? Это так здорово!

— Как же это здорово, если никогда не идет снег? — спросил Тони, подмигнув ошарашенному взгляду Питера. — Нет, снега нет.

— Дядя Бен был бы в восторге, — сказал Питер, снова поворачиваясь к окну. — Он всегда ненавидел ездить по снегу.

Как только Хэппи въехал на круговую подъездную дорожку дома в Малибу, у Питера отвисла челюсть. 

— Ты живёшь _здесь_? Но это же больше всей моей школы!

— Уютно, не правда ли? — язвительно заметил Тони, выходя из машины и делая глубокий вдох, наслаждаясь чистым, слегка солёным морским воздухом. Неужели прошло всего несколько дней с тех пор, как он был здесь в последний раз? Казалось, это было вечность назад.

— Мне нужно домой, Тони, — сказала Пеппер, отрывая Тони от его мыслей. — Мне нужно распаковать вещи, принять душ и подготовиться к работе.

— Что, уже? — спросил Тони. — А ты не можешь взять отгул на один день? И кроме того, ты же знаешь, что у меня здесь есть душ, который в твоем распоряжении. — Хотя Пеппер часто ночевала в особняке, она еще не уступила просьбам Тони переехать к нему окончательно, сказав, что хочет пока помедлить с их развивающимися отношениями. Учитывая ловеласскую репутацию Тони и особенно его последние действия, когда он был отравлен до смерти палладием, он полагал, что не мог действительно винить её.

— Я думаю, что у тебя и так будет достаточно хлопот с ребёнком первое время, — пробормотала Пеппер, наклоняясь для поцелуя. — Его комната через две двери от твоей. Я увижу вас обоих уже сегодня вечером.

Питер все еще стоял рядом с машиной, его глаза были широко раскрыты, как блюдца, а рот широко открыт, когда он смотрел на огромный дом. Тони позволил ему постоять в благоговейной тишине, пока Хэппи разгружал машину, а потом похлопал его по плечу. — Ну же, малыш. Пеппер сказала, что они только вчера закончили украшать твою новую комнату, так что пойдем посмотрим, да?

— Угу, — пробормотал Питер.

Взяв мальчика за руку, Тони провел его через парадную дверь в широкий овальный холл и направился прямо к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. 

— А, вот и она, — сказал Тони, когда они подошли к двери в комнату Питера, на которой была заметна табличка с именем в форме Звезды Смерти.

Открыв дверь, они словно оказались внутри самого фильма «Звездные войны». Напротив окон, от пола до потолка находились две большие кровати, которые занимали всю стену комнаты, а на них были разложены покрывала с рельефными изображениями двух дроидов: C-3PO и R2-D2. Уменьшенные же версии каждого дроида лежали на тумбочках, служа лампами. За кроватями почти всю стену занимала расписная фреска с изображением главного космического корабля – «Тысячелетнего Сокола». На противоположной стороне стояла книжная полка, сделанная в форме истребителя и заполненная книгами всех форм и размеров. На полу рядом с книжной полкой стояло мягкое темно-синее кресло-мешок, а за ним примостилась высокая настольная лампа в форме светового меча. Около двадцати различных наборов лего стеной стояли на противоположной стороне, со съемным строительным ковриком, предназначенным, чтобы удержать любые части от падения. Последнее дополнение, шестидесятидюймовый телевизор с плоским экраном, был установлен на стене над книжной полкой.

— Ого, — медленно произнес Питер, и его глаза расширились с каждой секундой. — Это... всё для меня?

— Ну, ты здесь единственный ребенок, так что я бы ответил утвердительно, — сказал Тони, улыбаясь на совершенно охваченного благоговением Питера. — Значит, тебе нравится?

— Угу, — ответил мальчик, пересекая большую комнату и направляясь к двери рядом с книжной полкой. Осторожно опустив Джорджа на мягкое кресло, он открыл дверь и обнаружил, что встроенный шкаф уже заполнен не только вещами из квартиры его тети и дяди, но и совершенно новым гардеробом, в комплекте с не менее дюжиной пар новой обуви.

— И ванная здесь, — сказал Тони, открывая дверь с противоположной стороны книжной полки, чтобы показать большую, удобную для детей ванную комнату, в комплекте со ступенчатым табуретом у каждой из двух раковин, занавеской для душа с тематикой Звёздных Войн и автоматической зубной щеткой в виде Штурмовика.

— Я всегда мечтал о такой штуке! — воскликнул Питер, указывая на зубную щетку. — У моего друга в школе есть похожая, только с Дарт Вейдером. Но я думаю, что штурмовик мне нравится больше.

— Ну, пока его зубная щетка не пытается отдавать тебе приказы, я думаю, ты будешь в порядке, — произнес Тони с усмешкой, когда они вернулись в спальню. Он должен был признать, что смотреть, как ребенок невинно воспринимает всё, было чертовски мило. Как будто ему нужна была какая-то помощь, чтобы быть милым.

— Мистер Старк, — пробормотал Питер, поворачиваясь к Тони. У него была та маленькая морщинка между глазами, которую Тони заметил раньше, когда ребенок был особенно эмоциональным. — Я не… я имею в виду, это все... я имею в виду ... спасибо.

— Так тебе это нравится? — спросил он. — Как думаешь, ты уживешься тут?

— Угу! Мне это нравится! Я всегда хотел иметь комнату в стиле «Звездных войн»! У моего друга тоже есть покрывало из «Звездных войн», но он выглядит как тот плакат с одним световым мечом из «Возвращения джедаев». Я думаю, что они мне больше нравятся. — Он помолчал, глядя на две кровати. — Но почему тут две кровати, когда здесь только я?

Тони, честно говоря, понятия не имел. В детстве у него в комнате была только одна кровать. 

— Ну, я полагаю, таким образом ты сможешь выбрать своего любимого робота…

— Это дроиды, Мистер Старк, — поправил его Питер. — Но не роботы.

— Отлично, дроид, — сказал Тони, всплеснув руками. — Таким образом, ты можешь выбрать того, который тебе больше нравится в любой день.

— А если у меня будет ночевка? — нетерпеливо спросил Питер. — Тогда мой друг не должен спать на полу!

— Да, конечно, малыш, — ответил Тони. _«А что такое, черт возьми, ночевка?»_

— Ура! — воскликнул Питер, подпрыгивая на месте. — Это будет здорово!

— Итак, — произнес Тони немного нетерпеливо. Ему ужасно хотелось спуститься в гараж и начать просматривать информацию о происшествии в Нью-Мексико. — Давай я покажу тебе остальную часть дома, а потом ты сможешь заняться чтением, строительством или чисткой зубов, если захочешь, хорошо? У меня есть кое-какая работа, которую я должен начать.

— А можно мне сначала что-нибудь поесть? — спросил Питер, поднимая Джорджа с мягкого кресла. — Я очень голодный.

Вздохнув, Тони кивнул. Он решил, что ему не помешает один из его зеленых коктейлей. 

— Да, конечно. Давайте пойдем на кухню и посмотрим, что Джарвис приготовил для нас.

— Джарвис? Мужчина, в чьей одежде ты обычно играл в переодевание? — спросил Питер, беря Тони за руку, когда они спускались вниз по лестнице.

— Ну уж нет, — ответил Тони. — Мистер Джарвис был нашим дворецким, когда я был ребенком, но в конце концов он состарился и умер. Впоследствии я создал искусственный интеллект и назвал его Джарвисом. Я думаю, это своего рода способ почтить его память. Мой Джарвис управляет домом, как и положено обычному дворецкому. Он отвечает за систему безопасности, заказ продуктов и тому подобное. Но он также помогает мне с моей броней Железного Человека, и помогает мне следить за некоторыми вещами, которые мне нравятся.

— Например, за чем? — спросил Питер.

— Как... вещи, о которых семилетний ребенок не должен беспокоиться, — многозначительно ответил Тони, ухмыльнувшись, когда Питер выпятил нижнюю губу. — Это всё для взрослых и часть моей работы. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

Карие глаза Питера снова расширились. 

— Как и ваша работа Железного Человека? А я смогу увидеть ваш костюм сегодня?

Тони пожал плечами.

— Да, я думаю, что ты сможешь немного позже. Если ты позволишь мне сначала кое-что сделать, хорошо?

— Окей.

Войдя в огромную открытую кухню, Тони усадил Питера и Джорджа на один из высоких табуретов, стоявших в ряд у барной стойки, открыл холодильник и достал оттуда бутылку апельсинового сока. Быстро заглянув в один из шкафов, он обнаружил новенькую коробку «Лаки Чармс», которую Питер с удовольствием разорвал, пока Тони готовил себе коктейль.

— Джарвис? — позвал Тони. — Поздоровайся с Питером.

— Привет, мастер Питер, — ответил ИИ. — Очень приятно с вами познакомиться.

— Ого! — воскликнул Питер с полным ртом зефира. — Он назвал меня мастером!

— Да, это британская штука, — отмахнулся Тони. — Мне помнится, наш дворецкий называл меня мастером, пока мне не исполнилось пятнадцать или около того.

Питер вопросительно посмотрел на него. 

— А почему он перестал?

— Термин «мастер» используется для обозначения молодого человека, который еще не достиг совершеннолетия, — вставил Джарвис. — Как только исполняется восемнадцать лет, приветствие заменяется на другое.

— Спасибо за урок этикета, Джарвис, — съязвил Тони, делая большой глоток своего коктейля. —Итак, если ты наелся зефиром, который уже совсем размяк, то я думаю, что тебе пора в свою комнату, молодой человек. Мне пора начать работать.

— Я запрограммировал телевизор с программами, подходящими для ребенка возраста мастера Питера, — сказал Джарвис. — Включая все шесть фильмов из серии «Звездные войны».

— А на долго? — заскулил Питер, допивая свой апельсиновый сок. — Я хочу посмотреть, где вы работаете. Я хочу понаблюдать за вами. Почему я не могу?

— Ты позже это сделаешь, — сказал Тони, стараясь не выдать своего нетерпения. Как мог такой милый ребенок так раздражающе ныть? — Но я же сказал тебе: мне нужно время, чтобы кое-что проверить. — Он похлопал Питера по плечу, удерживая его, когда мальчик спрыгнул с высокого табурета. — Я приду и заберу тебя, когда буду готов. Идет?

Плечи Питера поникли, но он кивнул и взял Джорджа на руки. 

— Хорошо.

— Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, просто попроси Джарвиса, — сказал Тони. — Он скажет тебе, что делать.

— Угу.

Тони почувствовал укол раскаяния, провожая Питера обратно в его комнату, но он подавил это чувство, зная, что ему нужно начать анализировать терабайты информации, которую Джарвис, вероятно, собрал по поводу инцидента в Нью-Мексико и Генерала Росса. Кроме того, было ещё кое-что, что не давало покоя Тони еще до похорон Паркеров.

— Мистер Старк? — спросил Питер, когда они вернулись в его спальню.

— Да, малыш?

— А мне можно прыгать на кровати?

Тони не удержался от смеха. Только этот ребенок мог задать такой вопрос. 

— Да, конечно, почему бы и нет. Только не надо их ломать. Или, по крайней мере, не сразу. Мы же не хотим, чтобы Пеппер разозлилась. Окей?

— Правда? Спасибо! Мне нравится тренировать свои сальто, но я все равно иногда приземляюсь на спину и бока, и это немного больно, если я падаю на жесткий пол.

— Ты можешь сделать сальто? — спросил впечатленный Тони. — А ты можешь мне показать?

Кивнув, Питер сбросил туфли и забрался на край кровати Р2-Д2 и сделал почти идеальное сальто вперед.

 _«Чёрт возьми!»_ — подумал Тони, _«Вот где его маленький рост и пошел на пользу!»_

— Это очень впечатляет, малыш! Где ты этому научился?

Огромная улыбка растянулась на мальчишеском лице Питера, и Тони снова почувствовал, как непривычная гордость окутывает его, когда он смотрел, как малыш впитывает похвалу, словно губка.

— Прошлым летом я ездил в гимнастический лагерь, — сказал Питер, и улыбка исчезла почти так же быстро, как и появилась. — Я собирался спросить тётю Мэй, могу ли я сделать это снова этим летом тоже, до того, как...

— Всё в порядке, малыш, — быстро сказал Тони. — Ты можешь практиковаться на кровати столько, сколько захочешь, если только не упадешь и не поранишься. Capiche?

Питер с трудом сглотнул, прикусив дрожащую нижнюю губу. 

— Capiche.

— Хэй, — тихо сказал Тони, присаживаясь на кровать рядом с Питером. — Я обещаю, что уйду всего на пару часов, а потом приду и проверю, как ты. Ты ведь можешь занять себя чем-то пару часов, верно?

Шмыгая носом, Питер оглядел комнату, и его взгляд упал на один из самых больших наборов лего в этой куче. 

— Да. Со мной все будет в порядке.

— Просто дай знать Джарвису, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, — сказал Тони и взъерошил его кудрявые волосы. — Я вернусь раньше, чем ты успеешь подумать.

— Хорошо, Мистер Старк, — сказал Питер, плюхаясь на свой строительный коврик и протягивая руку к конструктору лего. — Увидимся позже.

Тони задержался в дверном проеме еще на несколько секунд, наблюдая, как Питер поставил Джорджа рядом с ним на пол и продолжил разрывать коробку лего, отбрасывая указания по сборке в сторону, когда он вывалил части в одну огромную кучу. Когда он повернулся и пошел по коридору, то услышал, как Питер обсуждает с Джорджем, с чего им следует начать.

— Хорошо, Джарвис, — произнес Тони, набирая свой код на недавно отремонтированной стеклянной двери безопасности и входя в свою лабораторию. — Покажи мне всё, что у тебя есть.

— Вы бы хотели начать с Нью-Мексико или с Генерала Росса, сэр? — спросил Джарвис.

— Пожалуй, стоит начать с маленьких зелёных человечков, — сказал Тони, возвращая мониторы к жизни. — Тогда мы можем подойти к большому зеленому человеку.

— Очень хорошо, сэр, — ответил Джарвис, когда на мониторах начали появляться фотографии разрушенного города Нью-Мексико.

— И пока ты это делаешь, закажи для ребенка что-нибудь более безопасное, чем кровать, — сказал Тони, постучав по одной из фотографий, на которой была очень странная отметка, выгравированная в поле.

— Может быть, батут, сэр? — предположил Джарвис.

— Хм, да, конечно, — рассеянно ответил Тони. — И заодно открой новый файл

— Новый файл для чего, сэр?

Тони прищурился, вспомнив слова Питера о шумных людях, которые будили его ночью незадолго до убийства родителей. Тони был уверен, что должна быть какая-то связь с тем, почему имя отца Питера появилось в файлах Щита. Судя по тому, что видел Тони, Щит не следил за обычными учеными. Должна же быть какая-то важная причина, по которой они наблюдали за работой Паркера.

— Я хочу знать все, что связано с Щитом и Ричардом Паркером, — сказал Тони, набирая еще одну команду на своем мониторе. — И в каких исследованиях он участвовал. Там есть что-то важное, Джарвис, и я собираюсь это найти.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Гарлем — район в северной части Нью-Йорка.  
> **Тони, который тут не смотрел ЗВ, зачем-то делает отсылку на «Call of Duty: Black Ops».


	5. Chapter 5

Тони улыбнулся, когда, даже через пульсирующий ритм своей обычной фоновой музыки, услышал глухой _бац!_ , означающий, что Питер снова практикует свои трюки. После того, как Тони увидел восторг мальчика от его нового батута и всех тех трюков, которые он мог выполнять на нём, через пару дней он уже разыскал и нанял инструктора по гимнастике, который приходил в дом и работал с Питером в течение нескольких часов каждый день. Это не только дало Тони необходимое время, чтобы поработать над вещами, которые не предназначены для маленьких глаз, но и оказало положительный эффект на Питера, помогая ему утомиться и лучше спать.

 _Бац!_ Тони снова услышал голос учителя Питера, — невысокой полной украинки лет пятидесяти пяти, которая обращалась с Питером как с давно потерянным внуком, — которая не скупилась на хвалебные возгласы. Тони покачал головой, ухмыльнувшись ещё шире, и затянул болт на коленном суставе своего нового прототипа брони.

Вместо того чтобы сконструировать ещё один костюм в чемодане, — который, как понял Тони, был довольно громоздким, тяжелым, и слишком заметным, чтобы его легко было носить, — он решил попробовать построить более легкий костюм, который можно было бы вызвать к нему с помощью электронного сигнала, передаваемого от пары металлических наручников, надетых на его запястья. Это была хитрая манипуляция с плотностью сплава золота и титана, поскольку создание более легкого костюма также в разы уменьшало защиту, которую он предлагал. Но если математика Тони была верна, — а так было всегда, — он верил, что сможет найти идеальный баланс между прочностью и мобильностью.

Конечного результата он, конечно, не будет знать наверняка, пока не проверит костюм на себе, что произойдет ещё не скоро, но пока все шло хорошо. Если повезет, он сможет закончить Марка VII к тому времени, когда они с малышом вернутся в Нью-Йорк через пару недель. Школа должна была начаться чуть раньше, чем через месяц, и Тони хотел, чтобы у Питера было немного времени, чтобы вернуться к привычному течению вещей в Нью-Йорке, прежде чем он начнет новый учебный год. А ведь им ещё предстоит спроектировать новую спальню Питера в Башне Старка. Она ещё не была полностью закончена, но подрядчик обещал Тони, что к тому времени, когда они с Питером приедут в Нью-Йорк, жилые помещения будут готовы к переезду.

Тони с облегчением узнал, что школа, в которой учился Питер, была не просто обычной Нью-Йоркской государственной школой, а скорее подготовительной школой для одаренных детей, которая требовала сдачи трудного вступительного экзамена перед поступлением. Ещё лучше было то, что школа на самом деле находилась не в Квинсе, а в центре города, и располагалась всего в десяти кварталах от Башни Старка. Поскольку его собственное образование в школе было таким сложным, с пропущенными оценками и ранним поступлением в колледж в пятнадцать лет, Тони был доволен, что Бен и Мэй Паркер решили оставить Питера в соответствующем его возрасту классе и отправили его в эту специальную школу для особо умных детей.

Нетерпеливый стук в стеклянную дверь выдернул Тони из задумчивости. Он поднял глаза и увидел Питера, подпрыгивающего на месте и нахально широко улыбаясь.

— Мистер Старк, Мистер Старк! — воскликнул мальчик, вбегая в гараж, как только Джарвис отпер дверь. — Мисс Тодди сказала, что я могу начать работать на балансире на следующей неделе! Она собирается принести один для меня, чтобы я попробовал!

— Неужели? — произнес Тони, изогнув губы в усмешке. — Вот это здорово! Теперь ты будешь делать ещё больше шума, когда приземляешься. И я хотел бы, чтобы ты попадал в такт моей музыки, потому что звук удара ужасно не мелодичен. Это сбивает меня, когда я пытаюсь работать.

Тони хотел сделать из этого шутку. Но когда лицо Питера опечалилось, а плечи опустились, он сильно встревожился. 

— Эй! — сказал он, протягивая руку, чтобы взъерошить потные кудри Питера. — Я только хотел сказать, что горжусь тобой, малыш, вот и всё. Я знаю, как тебе нравится прыгать по лестнице каждый день.

— Мисс Тодди говорит, что у меня хорошо получается, — пробормотал Питер.

— И Мисс Татьяна права, — твердо заявил Тони, сжимая плечо Питера. — Я не хотел огорчать тебя, малыш. Я знаю, что у тебя это хорошо получается, и я знаю, что тебе это нравится.

Питер расправил плечи, кивнул Тони и попытался улыбнуться. 

— Я действительно люблю её. Я буду скучать по ней, когда нам придется уехать отсюда.

— Ну, может быть, мы найдем для тебя тренажерный зал, где ты будешь тренироваться после школы? — предположил Тони. — Если хочешь, можешь ходить вместе со своим другом-конструктором лего.

— Я так не думаю, — сказал Питер, качая головой. — Нед не может заниматься гимнастикой, как я.

— Ладно, нам не нужно решать это здесь и сейчас, — сказал Тони. В последний раз крутанув отверткой, он снял коленный сустав и осторожно положил его на подставку. — Хочешь ненадолго протестировать свои новые ботинки?

Тони словно щелкнул выключателем — глаза Питера тут же расширились и на его лице появилась улыбка. 

— А я могу?

— Иначе я бы и не спрашивал, — подмигнув, ответил Тони. Усадив Питера на стойку, он достал из запертого квадратного хранилища мини-ботинки Железного человека, которые только вчера закончил, и надел их на обутые в носки ноги мальчика. — Так. Как тебе?

— Ого, — выдохнул Питер, звякнув носками красно-золотых ярких сапог. — Они выглядят совсем как твои!

— Они точно такие же, как у меня, — с гордостью сказал Тони. — Только чуть поменьше. И, конечно же, не летают.

— Ой, но я тоже хочу летать! — заскулил Питер, спрыгнув со стойки и приземлившись в совершенной имитации фирменного супергеройского приземления Тони. — А почему я не могу летать?

— По-моему, ты еще слишком мал для этого, — усмехнулся Тони. — Кроме того, я не думаю, что мисс Уилсон была бы слишком счастлива, если бы узнала, что я позволяю тебе летать вокруг гаража.

— Но я же ей ничего не скажу! — воскликнул Питер. — Точно так же, как я не сказал ей, что ты позволяешь мне смотреть фильмы, когда я не могу уснуть!

Тони поморщился. Он не любил, когда ему напоминали, что бедный ребенок время от времени плохо спит. 

— Я знаю, Питер. Но смотреть «Звездные войны» в восьмидесятый раз, потому что тебе приснился кошмар в три часа ночи, и летать вокруг гаража в самодельных ракетных сапогах — это две довольно разные вещи, не находишь?

— Это репульсорные ботинки. А не ракетные сапоги, — поправил Питер. — Так ведь? Ты сказал мне, что больше не строишь ракеты.

Усмехнувшись, Тони кивнул. 

— Да, это так. Но я очень сомневаюсь, что мисс Уилсон будет слишком заботиться об этом конкретном различии.

— Да, пожалуй, нет, — пробормотал Питер. Он сделал шаг, улыбаясь, когда сапог громко лязгнул по полу гаража. — И все же это довольно крутые ботинки, Мистер Старк. Спасибо.

— Тони, — вдруг сказал Тони, постукивая пальцами по столешнице. Он смущенно посмотрел на Питера сверху вниз. — Ты ведь можешь называть меня Тони. Мистер Старк — это, всё же, фамилия.

— Тетя Мэй всегда говорила, что вежливо называть взрослых «мистер» или «миссис», — тихо произнес Питер, смахнув со лба мокрый от пота локон и с трудом сглотнув, когда взгляд его огромных карих глаз встретился с глазами Тони.

— Ну, тут тётя Мэй была права, — ответил Тони, опустившись на колени перед Питером и чувствуя бешеное биение сердца в груди. Он уже давно хотел поднять эту тему, но так и не находил подходящего момента. — Но я думаю, что мы уже определили, что я не просто обычный взрослый человек. Разве не так? — _«Я твой... а кто я тебе? Твой опекун?_

_Твой... отец?_

_Ты бы хотел, чтобы я им был?»_

— Да, — медленно произнес Питер, и на его лице появилась милая мальчишеская улыбка. — Да, я тоже так думаю. Хорошо, мистер... То есть, Тони. Спасибо.

— Хорошо, — сказал Тони, облегченно улыбаясь. Он похлопал Питера по плечу, когда тот поднялся на ноги. — Рад, что мы это уладили.

— Как долго я буду в них? — спросил Питер, направляясь к своему рабочему месту. Оно было сделано на подобии рабочего места Тони. Там ребенок, на данный момент, работал над ремонтом старого тракторного двигателя, который сам же подобрал на ближайшей свалке. Он взял торцевой ключ, придирчиво осматривая различные детали двигателя, в то время как Дубина наблюдал за ними через плечо.

— Пока не разобьешь пол, — сказал Тони и подмигнул, попутно набирая команды на мониторах. Его внимание привлекла мигающая лампочка, указывающая на новое сообщение от Джарвиса. —Или до обеда, в зависимости от того, что наступит раньше.

— Угу, — ответил Питер, прикусив нижнюю губу и соединив вместе две детали. Он всегда прикусывал губу, когда особенно сильно концентрировался, что и Тони, и Пеппер находили восхитительным.

— Что происходит, Джарвис? — тихо спросил Тони, постукивая по уведомлению на своем мониторе. Он разработал эту новую загрузку в систему Джарвиса после того, как Питер почти подслушал, как он и Джарвис говорили о некоторых вещах, которые Тони не хотел, чтобы Питер услышал. Тони не был уверен, как, черт возьми, парень это сделал, но Питер иногда мог так тихо подойти сзади, что он даже не понимал, что ребенок рядом, пока он не заговорит. Это привело к тому, что Джарвис теперь молчал, когда Питер был в гараже, за исключением случаев, когда кто-то из них не обращались к нему специально.

— На горизонте чисто, сэр? — спросил ИИ.

— Пока ты молчишь, — ответил Тони, бросив украдкой взгляд на Питера, который всё ещё прикусывал губу за работой. — В чём дело?

— Мне удалось извлечь еще несколько файлов, относящихся к Ричарду Паркеру, из старой, ныне несуществующей базы данных Щита, — громко прошептал Джарвис. — Но, к сожалению, многие разделы файлов отредактированы и почти нечитаемы. Я бы предположил, что только десять-двадцать процентов текста можно разобрать.

— Чёрт, — проворчал Тони, постукивая себя по подбородку. До сих пор единственной информацией, которую он смог раскопать о Паркере, было то, что он генетик, — что он уже знал, — и что он каким-то образом знал или работал в прошлом с агентом Пегги Картер. Тони был знаком с агентом Картером, так как она не только тесно сотрудничала с отцом Тони в проекте «Возрождение», но и была одним из основателей Щита. К сожалению, Пегги Картер теперь была на грани инвалидности, страдала Альцгеймером, и поэтому не являлась надежным источником информации.

— Дай мне все-таки взглянуть на них, Джарвис, — сказал Тони. — Может быть, там всё же найдется что-нибудь полезное.

На мониторе Тони появилась отсканированная копия старой машинописной страницы, помеченной как 1 из 216. 

— Хорошо, сэр.

— Хм, - проворчал Тони, просматривая страницу, которая была усеяна резкими черными линиями, вычеркивающими большую часть текста. Быстрый переход к следующей странице показал то же самое. К десятой странице Тони начал терять терпение.

— Джарвис, вытащи весь неотредактированный текст этого файла и расширь его, — приказал он.

— Скорее всего, это будет просто тарабарщина, сэр, — предупредил Джарвис.

— Да, возможно. Сделай это, а там посмотрим.

Через несколько секунд на экране появился новый тридцатистраничный файл. Постучав пальцем по первой странице, Тони прочитал случайные, часто повторяющиеся оставшиеся слова, с каждой секундой напрягалась всё сильнее и сильнее.  
ИССЛЕДОВАНИЯ. ДНК. ГЕННАЯ ИНЖЕНЕРИЯ. СИЛА. СКОРОСТЬ. ПРОЧНОСТЬ. ИНОСТРАННЫЙ. ОРУЖИЕ.

И последние слова, напечатанные в самом низу последней страницы, повторились три раза.

ПРЕДАТЕЛЬ. ДОЛЖНЫ УСТРАНИТЬ НЕМЕДЛЕННО.

Тони с трудом сглотнул, в его груди вспыхнула острая боль, когда осознание того, что это означало, охватило его. Он бросил еще один взгляд на Питера, который прикручивал болт с помощью торцевого ключа, как профессионал, в блаженном неведении, что происходит всего в нескольких футах от него.

Согласно этой информации, Ричард Паркер был предателем и, вероятно, был убит за это. Была ли миссис Паркер замешана в работе своего мужа или её убили случайно, Тони не мог сказать, но улики указывали на то, что Ричард Паркер пытался продать оружие... или что-то иностранному правительству, и был пойман.

— Джарвис, — тихо прохрипел Тони. — Трижды зашифруй этот файл и сохраните его в папке малыша.

— Хорошо, сэр, — ответил Джарвис. — Тогда мне следует начать разогревать духовку? Приближается обеденный час мальчика.

— Да, конечно, — ответил Тони, тяжело вздохнув. Он не был уверен, что найдет, когда начинал искать информацию, но определённо не _это._

 _«Бедный ребенок,»_ — подумал он. Говарда Старка тоже обвиняли в предательстве, и он был вынужден бежать из Соединенных Штатов на некоторое время, пока вся шумиха не уладилась. Но его имя в конце концов было очищено, и вся эта неразбериха произошла ещё до рождения Тони. Хотя на его характер это, несомненно, сильно повлияло. 

_«Ему и не нужно знать. У меня нет причин об этом ему рассказывать.»_ Питеру было всего три года, когда погибли его родители, и он несколько раз говорил Тони, что плохо их помнит. Не было никакой веской причины, по которой Тони мог бы запятнать этой ужасной информацией те немногие оставшиеся воспоминания, что были у ребенка.

— Эй, Питер, почему бы тебе не закончить там и не пойти готовиться к обеду? — окликнул Тони мальчика. — Ты, должно быть, проголодался после всего этого.

В последний раз ударив гаечным ключом, Питер положил его на пол и кивнул. 

— Но мы можем потом вернуться сюда? — спросил он, возвращаясь к Тони и протягивая ему руки, чтобы тот мог поднять его на прилавок. — Я почти закончил с двигателем, который ты мне дал.

— Да, конечно, все, что ты хочешь, — выдавил Тони сквозь комок в горле. Стянув с мальчишки ботинки, он запер их в камере хранения. — Ты работаешь над этим двигателем всего два дня и уже почти закончил?

— Ну да, — сказал Питер, держа Тони за руку, когда спрыгнул с прилавка. — На самом деле он не так уж сильно отличается от набора лего.

— Нет, я полагаю, что это не так, — сказал Тони с усмешкой. — Но настоящее испытание придет, когда мы попробуем его включить.

— О, я хочу попробовать! — воскликнул Питер, когда они поднялись по лестнице и направились на кухню. — А когда мы сможем попробовать?

— Наверное, после того, как твои друзья уедут на следующей неделе, — предположил Тони. Порывшись в холодильнике, он вытащил различные продукты, которые входили в обед Питера на этот вечер. Пеппер организовала еженедельную доставку еды вскоре после их прибытия в Малибу. Она сказала Тони, что, хотя Питеру может нравиться жить на апельсиновом соке, Лаки-Чармс и, иногда, замороженной пицце, это, вероятно, не самая здоровая диета для активного, растущего маленького мальчика. Все, что нужно было сделать Тони, это вытаскивать цветные коробки, соответствующие этому дню недели, и подогревать их. Это было достаточно легко и, как понял Тони, даже приятно. Обычно они с Пеппер обедали вместе после того, как Питер ложился спать, но Тони всегда сидел с Питером и закусывал, пока тот ел.

— Не могу дождаться, когда увижу Диснейленд! — воскликнул Питер пятнадцать минут спустя, набив рот картофельным пюре с подливкой. — Нед тоже никогда не был в Диснейленде, так что будет очень весело!

— Да, не могу дождаться, — сказал Тони, отчаянно пытаясь скрыть сарказм в своем голосе. Восьмой день рождения Питера выпал на ту неделю, когда они должны были вернуться в Нью-Йорк, и Тони планировал устроить для него небольшую вечеринку с несколькими его школьными друзьями, как только они поселятся в Старк-Тауэр. Но потом Питер узнал, что его лучший друг Нед собирается навестить бабушку и дедушку в последние две недели летних каникул и, к сожалению, не сможет приехать на день рождения Питера. Поэтому в редкий момент прилива нежности Тони предложил вместо этого отвезти Неда и его отца на несколько дней в Малибу. Тогда это казалось отличной идеей, но по мере того, как приближалась дата их приезда, Тони все больше и больше сожалел о своем предложении. Три дня общения Питера с его другом означали три дня, в течение которых Тони должен был общаться с отцом упомянутого друга, и непринужденная беседа с людьми, не являющимися гениями, не была одной из сильных сторон Тони. Пеппер, конечно же, была исключена из этой категории.

— Вы что, собираетесь кататься со мной на всех американских горках, Мистер... Тони? — спросил Питер, сделав глоток молока. — Обожаю американские горки! Дядя Бен однажды взял меня на Циклон, когда мне было шесть лет, и это было так весело!

— Да, я катался на них несколько раз, — ответил Тони. Естественно, не упомянув, что в последний раз он был пьян в стельку. Это не то, что он хотел вообще помнить.

— Ого, они существовали, когда ты был ребенком? — спросил Питер, откусывая от рулета большой кусок. — Я не знал! 

— Они появились ещё когда мой отец был ребенком, — парировал Тони, подмигивая, чтобы Питер не подумал, что он действительно ворчит. — И ещё — я вовсе не так стар, как тебе кажется.

Питер хихикнул. 

— А ты уверен? — спросил он с усмешкой.

— Совершенно верно! — ответил Тони, взъерошив волосы Питера. — Кроме того, я всё ещё играю в игрушки, так что априори не могу быть старым.

Снова хихикнув, Питер сунул в рот последний кусок булки, проглотил остаток молока и спрыгнул с кухонного табурета, направляясь в коридор. Тони молча смотрел ему вслед, и покалывающая боль в груди снова вспыхнула, когда он вспомнил, что обнаружил сегодня.

_«Ему и не нужно знать. Ребенок достаточно настрадался.»_

Питер остановился в коридоре и оглянулся, когда понял, что Тони не следует за ним. 

— Вы поможете мне сегодня вымыть голову, Мистер... Тони?

— Да, — выдохнул Тони. — Ты просто иди дальше. Я догоню, как только приберусь здесь.

— О'кей, — сказал малыш и пошел дальше.

— Джарвис? — позвал Тони, как только шаги Питера затихли в коридоре. — Ты уже зашифровал этот файл?

— Три, сэр, как вы и просили, — ответил Джарвис.

— Хорошо. Ты можешь извлечь текст из отредактированных строк?

— Вряд ли, сэр, учитывая плохое качество первоначально отсканированного файла. Но я могу попробовать.

— Да, почему бы и нет, — пробормотал Тони. Он ударил ладонью по столешнице, чуть не опрокинув стакан Питера в раковину. Ну почему он просто не оставил всё как есть? Он всегда, даже в ущерб себе, был слишком любопытен. И теперь ему было мало того, что родной отец Питера был заклеймен как предатель. Тони хотел знать _почему_. — Когда ты не будешь занят другими делами.

— У меня же так много времени, когда я не занят другими делами, сэр, — съязвил ИИ.

— Знаю, знаю, — ответил Тони. — И, само собой разумеется, что ни одно слово из этого разговора не дойдет до ребёнка, верно?

— Совершенно верно, сэр, — ответил Джарвис. — Как всегда, вы можете рассчитывать на меня.

— Спасибо, Джарвис.

***

Остаток лета прошел как в тумане, включая, — к большому облегчению Тони, — поездку в Диснейленд с Недом и его отцом. Они оба были одинаково круглыми, высокими, и говорили безостановочно. Тони с Питером едва могли вставить хоть слово за все три дня их пребывания. Нед мог постоянно говорить о любом фильме, который он видел за прошедшую неделю, пока они катались на Маттерхорне, а его отец продолжал давать Тони полный подробный урок истории о первоначальном Полинезийском поселении на Гавайских островах и о том, как его семья затем переехала в Нью-Йорк.

В конце концов, даже Питер немного успокоился, когда их отправили обратно в Нью-Йорк. И Тони почувствовал облегчение, когда ему больше не приходилось отбиваться от любопытных взглядов, косых глаз и громко перешептывающихся вопросов зевак, когда они прогуливались по одному из самых оживленных парков развлечений в стране.

_— А это разве не Тони Старк? Вон там, рядом с тем парнем, одетым в футболку ботаника?_

_— Нет, Старк выше этого чувака. И вы знаете, он бы не ходил с воздушным шаром Микки-Мауса. Держу пари, что он больше похож на Базза Лайтера._

Было чудом, что стайка репортеров еще не набросилась на них, что в очередной раз показывало, что Пеппер превосходно справляется со своей работой. Тони понимал, что это лишь вопрос времени, когда какой-нибудь репортер, находящийся вне досягаемости Пеппер, сможет сложить кусочки мозаики воедино, но всё равно был благодарен за то время, что они с Питером провели вместе в относительной безвестности.

Переезд в Башню Старка, спустя две недели, прошел так, как и следовало ожидать. Как только Питер возобновил учебу, он с Тони погрузился в довольно стабильную повседневную рутину. Тони был впечатлен учителями Питера, большинство из которых замечательно поддержали его как опекуна Питера, а размеры классов и общий уровень интеллекта преподавателей помогли устранить любые опасения, которые он мог иметь о качестве образования Питера. Обещание директора относиться к Тони так же, как он относился бы к любому другому родителю, а не к знаменитому миллиардеру/супергерою, также было облегчением.

Будучи жаворонком больше, чем Хэппи, Тони по утрам поднимал Питера и отправлял в школу, а днём Хэппи забирал его и отвозил на занятия по гимнастике, а потом они возвращалась в башню, чтобы поужинать и сделать домашнее задание. Потом они немного работали над новым костюмом Тони, Марком VII, или смотрели фильм, или ещё что-нибудь, что малыш хотел сделать, пока не приходило время ложиться спать.

И до сих пор Тони не переставал удивляться тому, как легко малышу удавалось растопить его ледяное сердце. Даже при том, что его жизнь всё ещё зависела от реактора в его груди, Тони не понимал, как мало он действительно _жил_ , пока не появился Питер. Пеппер помогла пробудить в нем ту часть, которая, как он думал, давно умерла, но только когда Питер вошёл в его жизнь, Тони по-настоящему понял концепцию безусловной любви.

— Хэй, — произнес Тони однажды прохладным ноябрьским вечером, нахмурив брови и наблюдая, как Питер ковыряется в тарелке. — Что-то случилось? Разве ты не хочешь есть?

— Не хочу, — сказал Питер, отодвигая тарелку. — Вообще-то я очень устал. Можно мне сегодня лечь спать пораньше?

Тони ещё больше нахмурился и провел ладонью по глазам. Малыш никогда, _никогда_ не просил лечь спать пораньше. Если уж на то пошло, он всегда умолял не укладывать его допоздна, чтобы посмотреть, как строители работают над верхними этажами башни.

— Ты сегодня очень много работал в спортзале, малыш? — спросил Тони.

— Ага, — пробормотал Питер, положив голову на стол. — я устал, Тони. Я пойду спать.

— О'кей, конечно, — осторожно ответил Тони. — Иди, готовься ко сну, я сейчас приду тебя укрыть.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Питер, практически соскользнув со стула и дважды споткнувшись, прежде чем выйти из кухни.

 _«Какого черта они так загоняют детей в этом спортзале?»_ — удивился Тони, убирая со стола брошенный ребенком ужин. Может, ему стоит подумать о том, чтобы сократить занятия Питера до трех часов в неделю, вместо пяти, если они собираются и дальше тренировать ребенка до смерти.

— Ты точно в порядке? — спросил он Питера, укладывая его спать через несколько минут, предварительно убедившись, что он не забыл почистить зубы.

— Угу, — пробормотал Питер, уже засыпая. — Просто устал.

— Хм, хорошо, — сказал Тони, всё ещё не убежденный. Но он понимал, что пытаться поддержать хоть какой-то разговор с полусонным Питером было бы довольно безнадежным делом. Он нежно взъерошил кудрявые волосы мальчика. — Спи спокойно, приятель.

Выйдя из спальни Питера, Тони спустился вниз, в свою временную мастерскую, уже раздумывая, как решить досадную проблему проводимости между новым костюмом и металлическими манжетами. Как только он сможет решить эту проблему, у него будет броня, которая, по сути, обернется вокруг его тела по команде, вместо того, чтобы полагаться на его сложные роботизированные системы для нынешнего костюма.

— Как продвигается работа, Джарвис? — спросил Тони, включив мониторы на полную мощность.

— Сэр, пожалуйста, поймите, что это очень сложные вычисления, — сказал Джарвис. — И если мы пропустим хоть одну переменную, то рискуем, что костюм обернется вокруг ближайшего фонарного столба или почтового ящика, а не вокруг вашего лица.

— Ну, это был бы чертовски красивый фонарный столб, — пробормотал Тони, хватаясь за воздух перед одним из мониторов, перекидывая схему в открытую область сбоку и расширяя её. — А в чём сейчас проблема? В радиосигнале, что ли?

— Я полагаю, что это вопрос тонкой настройки частоты, сэр, — ответил Джарвис.

— Хм. — Тони шагнул в голографическое поле, постукивая себя по подбородку и рассматривая ярко-синий рисунок. Сжав пальцами одну маленькую деталь, он поднес ее поближе, критически оглядывая и набирая команды свободной рукой. — Попробуй сейчас.

— Мы продвигаемся, сэр, — сказал Джарвис несколько секунд спустя. — Единственная проблема заключается в том, что теперь ваша голова должна смотреть назад.

— Хм. Иметь глаза на затылке было бы полезнее, чем это, — пробормотал Тони, отбрасывая голографическую пригоршню в сторону. Он направился в другой угол на противоположном конце коридора. — Давай теперь попробуем вот это.

— Простите, сэр, — неожиданно сказал Джарвис несколько минут спустя. — Но мастер Питер, кажется, упал с кровати.

— Что?! — воскликнул Тони. Хлопнув в ладоши, он закрыл свою голографическую программу и побежал к лестнице. — Джарвис? С ним все в порядке?

— Если бы мне нужно было угадать, сэр, я бы сказал, что он заболел, — ответил Джарвис.

— Заболел? — спросил Тони, когда завернул за угол к комнате Питера. — Как, чёрт возьми, произошло то, что мой ребёнок заболел?

— Это вполне может быть грипп, сэр, — произнес Джарвис. — По-моему, об этом писали в новостях.

— Питер? — Тони чуть не задохнулся, когда подошел к мальчику, плачущему и корчащемуся от боли на полу рядом с кроватью. Он осторожно посадил Питера к себе на колени, убирая с его глаз мокрые от пота волосы. — Питер? Поговори со мной, приятель. Ты не ушибся? Скажи мне, что происходит.

— Я не очень хорошо себя чувствую, — сказал Питер, его слова звучали невнятно, словно он был пьян. Сердце Тони ушло в пятки, когда он прижал ладонь к обжигающе горячему лбу Питера.

— Чёрт, — пробормотал Тони. — Джарвис, у парня горит лоб!

— Мне что-то не хорошо, — пробормотал Питер, дрожа так сильно, что Тони было трудно удержать его. — Голова болит, ноги болят... мне _больно_!

— Могу я порекомендовать вам подходящую по возрасту дозу лекарства от лихорадки, сэр? — спросил Джарвис. — В то время, как легкая лихорадка может быть полезной во время вирусного заболевания, особенно тяжелая лихорадка может привести к быстрому обезвоживанию и, возможно, судорогах у маленьких детей.

— Случаются припадки?! — рявкнул Тони. — Чёрт возьми, Джарвис! — Он осторожно положил Питера обратно на кровать, сунув Джорджа ему под бок. — Я пойду принесу тебе лекарство, приятель. Я обещаю, что скоро вернусь.

Вбежав в ванную комнату Питера, Тони вытащил из аптечки полностью заполненную коробку первой помощи и разорвал её, роясь в разнообразном содержимом, пока не нашёл пузырек с парацетамолом. Он попытался прищуриться, чтобы прочитать нужную дозировку, но тусклый свет в ванной и отсутствие очков не позволили ему сделать это. — Он весит почти пятьдесят фунтов, Джарвис. И сколько я должен ему дать?

— Две чайные ложки, сэр, — ответил Джарвис после секундной паузы. — Могу я также предложить позвонить в 911, сэр?

— Эм, ты сказал, что об этом говорили в новостях? — спросил Тони, наливая темно-фиолетовую жидкость в ложку.

— Совершенно верно, сэр. В центре города было несколько школ, которые были вынуждены закрыться на карантин.

Тони постарался не дрожать. 

— Тогда в больницах уже полно больных людей. Нет. Вместо этого позвони Роуди.

— Хорошо, сэр.

Тони смутно припоминал, что видел пару мимолетных репортажей о приближающемся тяжелом сезоне гриппа среди череды сообщений о политических скандалах и парочке случайных смертников, но отмахнулся от них, как и всегда, когда дело касалось здоровья широкой публики. Несмотря на тяжелое состояние сердца, Тони никогда не болел — его гермофобия не позволяла. У него всегда была строгая политика избегать больных людей... ну... как чумы.

Кроме того, в башне имелась система очистки воздуха, которую Тони сам спроектировал, чтобы не допустить проникновения самых известных вредных микробов. Его безумно раздражала мысль, что этот гребаный грипп был умнее его самого.

Схватив лекарство Питера и стакан воды, Тони пересек комнату и вернулся к кровати Питера. 

— Держи, приятель, — сказал он, осторожно приподнимая голову Питера, чтобы накормить его лекарством. Питер зашипел и поперхнулся, но сумел проглотить всю дозу, даже сделав небольшой глоток воды, прежде чем свернуться клубочком на боку, укрывшись одеялом.

— Мне нехорошо, пап, — пробормотал он, заставив Тони застыть на месте. _«Конечно же, он не имел в виду…»_

— Тони? — раздался голос Роуди с телевизионного экрана Питера на противоположной стене, так внезапно, что Тони подпрыгнул, пролив немного воды на пол. — Что тут происходит?

— Малыш заболел, — сказал Тони, кивнув головой в сторону Питера. — Ты мне нужен здесь, наверху. Ты можешь приехать сюда?

Роудс бросил на него растерянный взгляд. 

— Я не врач, Тони. Ты должен отвезти его в больницу, если…

— Ты же полностью обученный полевой медик! — рявкнул Тони, положив руку на голову Питера. — С лучшей боевой медицинской подготовкой, которую могут предложить ВВС. Так что тащи свою задницу сюда и помоги мне вылечить моего ребенка!

— Тони…

— Роуди, пожалуйста, — взмолился Тони. — Ты ведь слышал, что вокруг бродит вирус гриппа, да?

— Тони, все слышали, что этот грипп распространяется повсюду. Практически все больницы на восточном побережье переполнены больными. Военно-Воздушным силам даже пришлось отказаться от некоторых своих чрезвычайных запасов противовирусных препаратов. Это было во всех новостях, как ты не слышал об этом?

— Ну, тогда это ещё одна причина, по которой ты мне нужен здесь, — твердо сказал Тони. — Прихвати немного этого и все те внутривенные жидкости, которые тебе понадобятся для ребенка, и приезжай сюда как можно скорее.

Нахмурившись, Роудс наконец кивнул. 

— Хорошо. Но после этого я заставлю тебя пройти чертову полевую подготовку медика.

— Как скажешь, — проворчал Тони.

— Я приеду через два часа.

— Я знаю, что ты можешь лететь быстрее, — сказал Тони. — Даже этот старый «Марк II» рассчитан на более быструю скорость.

Роди закатил глаза. 

— Я не буду летать в костюме, Тони. Я не могу взять с собой все необходимые медикаменты, если полечу в нём.

— Да, да, просто двигай сюда, — пробормотал Тони.

— Папа, — прохрипел Питер со своей кровати, когда Роудс отключился, протягивая дрожащую руку к Тони. — Так холодно.

 _«Малыш бредит,»_ — подумал Тони, выхватив из шкафа запасное одеяло и оборачивая его вокруг Питера. 

— Так лучше, приятель? — тихо спросил он. Тони провел пальцами по кудрявым волосам Питера, пытаясь успокоить его.

— Угу, — прошептал Питер, зарываясь так глубоко в одеяло, что осталась видна только его макушка. — Лучше.

Тони сел рядом с ним на кровать, положив руку на плечо Питера, и откинулся на спинку кровати. 

— А теперь постарайся уснуть, малыш. Роуди скоро будет здесь, и тогда мы всё подправим.

— У меня болят ноги, — донесся приглушенный голос из глубины одеяла. — Спина болит. Всё болит. Мне нехорошо, пап.

— Боли в теле — распространенный симптом гриппа, сэр, — пропищал Джарвис.

— Да, да, — пробормотал Тони, стараясь не заплакать от осознания того, насколько беспомощным он себя чувствовал. Должно быть, отец ребенка заботился о нем в последний раз, когда он был так болен. — Я знаю, что ты плохо себя чувствуешь, приятель. Когда Роуди приедет сюда, он сможет помочь тебе почувствовать себя лучше. Просто постарайся немного поспать, ладно?

— Ммм, — пробормотал Питер. — Горло тоже болит.

— Тогда перестань говорить и засыпай. Хорошо?

— Ммм.

Питер молчал минут двадцать, а Тони то и дело поглядывал то на часы, то на комочек, который являлся Питером под одеялом, стараясь, чтобы тот не наделал глупостей, вроде остановки дыхания.

— Пап, — вдруг произнес Питер, одним махом сбросив с себя тяжелые одеяла. Тони сразу же заметил, что его пижама прилипла к потной коже. — Слишком жарко, слишком жарко, слишком жарко!

— Эй, эй, эй! — воскликнул Тони, пытаясь поймать брыкающегося Питера, прежде чем тот успеет пораниться. — Постарайся успокоиться, малыш! Тебе нужно отдохнуть!

— Похоже, лекарство от лихорадки мастера Питера подействовало, — сказал Джарвис. — Может быть, свежая пижама и холодный компресс на лоб помогут ему справиться с недомоганием?

— Да, хорошо, — сказал Тони, смутно припоминая, как Джарвис делал что-то подобное для него, когда тот однажды заболел в детстве. — Я сейчас вернусь, Питер.

— Не уходи! — воскликнул Питер, схватив Тони за руку. — Ну пожалуйста! Ты же обещал, что никогда меня не бросишь!

— Я просто принесу тебе чистую пижаму, малыш, — заверил его Тони, взъерошив его влажные волосы. — Я обещаю, что не оставлю тебя.

— Мне нехорошо, пап, — сказал Питер, плюхаясь обратно на кровать и все ещё держась за руку Тони. — Не уходи.

Нижняя губа Тони начала дрожать. _«Неужели он действительно имеет в виду?..»_

— Хэй, — тихо произнес он, обнимая маленькое тело Питера. — Я тебя не оставлю. Я просто принесу тебе чистую пижаму и холодное полотенце. Это поможет тебе чувствовать себя лучше, малыш, а я больше не отойду от тебя. Окей?

Ресницы Питера затрепетали, когда он открыл мутные карие глаза, так резко контрастирующие с его раскрасневшейся бледной кожей. 

— Обещаешь?

— Совершенно верно, — согласился Тони. Крепко прижав его к себе, он быстро поцеловал Питера в макушку. — Я тебе обещаю.

— Хорошо, — наконец сказал Питер.

Тони вытер пот с тела Питера, переодел его в свежую пижаму, уложил его обратно в постель, когда ребенок снова начал дрожать, на этот раз так сильно, что Тони испугался, что он сломает все зубы.

— Джарвис, как далеко отсюда Роудс? — рявкнул Тони, обнимая трясущегося мальчика. — Ему становится все хуже!

— Полковник Роудс только что приземлился, — ответил Джарвис. — Пока мы тут разговариваем, его впускают в башню.

— Роудс! — завопил Тони, закрывая уши Питера руками. — Роудс, поднимайся сюда! Ему становится все хуже!

— Чёрт возьми, Тони, не кричи на меня! — рявкнул Роуди, вбегая в комнату с серебряным чемоданом в руке. — Я приехал так быстро, как только смог!

— Парнишке плохо, Роуди, — с тревогой сказал Тони. — Он дрожит как осенний лист, говорит, что всё болит, переходит от дрожи к потоотделению в мгновение ока…

— Это грипп, Тони, — сказал Роудс, открывая свой чемодан. — Я удивлен, что школа этого ребенка не прислала домой записку об вирусе. Как и все школы в округе Колумбия.

— Вот дерьмо! — воскликнул Тони, хлопнув себя ладонью по лбу. — Я совсем забыл проверить его рюкзак!

Уже в начале учебного года Тони понял, что ему нужно почти ежедневно спрашивать Питера, нет ли каких-нибудь записок или другой информации, отправленной домой из школы, потому что Питер просто не помнит, что должен рассказывать об этом Тони. Это также не помогло делу, что Питер сменил третий рюкзак в этом учебном году. Что, судя по рассказам Питера, это не было для него чем-то необычным.

— Плохое слово! — Питер захныкал сквозь стучащие зубы. — Папа сказал плохое слово! Это ещё один доллар в банку!

— Папа? — спросил Роуди, вскинув бровь. — Ты не хочешь мне что-то сказать?

Тони покачал головой, его глаза скользнули вниз на Питера, а затем снова на Родса. 

— Он не имеет в виду меня, — прошептал он. — Парнишка тут ни при чем.

— Когда мы положим сто долларов в банку, папа сказал, что купит мне лего АТ-АТ, — пробормотал Питер.

— Я почти уверен, что он имеет в виду тебя, Тони, — сказал Роудс.

— Просто помоги ему, ладно? — рявкнул Тони. — Бедный ребенок болен!

Закатив глаза, Роудс вытащил пару перчаток, набор игл-бабочек и пакет с внутривенными жидкостями. 

— Я мало что могу для него сделать, — сказал он, закатывая рукав пижамной рубашки Питера. — К сожалению, лечение гриппа — это действительно только поддерживающая помощь. Мы просто должны позволить вирусу выйти из организма.

— Тогда позволь ему, — сказал Тони с едва заметным сарказмом. — Просто скажи, что мне нужно делать.

— Держите его руку ровно, — сказал Роудс. Открыв набор игл, он протер предплечье Питера спиртовым тампоном и завязал жгут вокруг предплечья выше локтя, ища вену.

— Больно же! — взвизгнул Питер, когда Роудс уколол его один раз иглой и выругался себе под нос, когда вена тут же вздулась. — Пап, мне больно!

— Роуди, ты делаешь ему больно! — воскликнул Тони.

— Детей в Военно-Воздушных Силах не было, Тони! — рявкнул Роудс, готовя вторую иглу. — Я не привык к таким маленьким венам!

— Ой! — взвыл Питер, и этот пронзительный звук заставил сжаться сердце Тони, словно в тисках. — Больно же!

— Роудс!

— Всё-всё, я понял! — сказал Роудс, протягивая Тони рулон бинта-пластыря. — Оторви от него кусочек и положите прямо на иглу, пока я буду подсоединять жидкость.

— Больно же! — Питер застонал, когда Тони аккуратно приклеил иглу на руку Питера, положив её рядом с ним на дополнительную подушку.

— Я знаю, что это больно, приятель, — сказал он. Он провел пальцами по волосам Питера, что, казалось, помогло тому успокоиться. — Но это будет больно только некоторое время, а потом ты почувствуешь себя намного лучше.

— Сейчас я дам ему противовирусное средство и что-нибудь, что поможет ему уснуть, — сказал Роудс, набирая жидкость в два шприца. — Боюсь, что больше я ничего не могу сделать.

— Всё в порядке, — пробормотал Тони. — Всё же лучше, чем ничего. — Когда глаза Питера закрылись и страдальческое выражение исчезло с его лица, Тони откинул голову на спинку кровати, морщась от болезненного напряжения в шее и плечах. — Спасибо, что пришел, Роуди.

— Как будто ты дал мне выбор, — сказал Роудс, но легкая улыбка на его лице опровергла его бурчание. — Но, знаешь, в конце концов тебе придется перестать обманывать себя.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Тони. — Как же я обманываю себя?

— Я слышал, этот парень называл тебя папой, Тони, — сказал Роудс. — Я слышал это своими собственными ушами, и не один раз.

— Он не имел в виду меня, — запротестовал Тони. — Он не соображал…

— Тони, я его слышал! Он очень ясно назвал тебя папой, и он соображал намного лучше, чем ты думаешь.

Тони посмотрел на свою руку, все ещё гладившую волосы Питера. 

— Ты так думаешь? — тихо спросил он. — Я думал, что он просто... искал своего настоящего отца. Ну, ты знаешь, мертвого.

— Ты же сам мне говорил, что парень почти не помнит своего отца, — напомнил ему Роудс. — Тони, поверь мне. Он посмотрел прямо на тебя и назвал папой. Я бы поспорил на свою броню, что он имел в виду тебя.

— Ладно, тогда я его усыновлю, — выпалил Тони. — И сделаю это официально. Я позвоню Пеппер и попрошу её сказать моим адвокатам, чтобы они оформили документы, и я просто сделаю это.

— Эй, притормози, Тони! — запротестовал Роудс, поднимая руки вверх. — Я не это имел в виду…

— Тогда что? — спросил Тони, прищурившись и глядя на своего лучшего друга. — Что именно ты пытался мне сказать?

— Я не… я имею в виду... — пробормотал Роуди. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что значит усыновить его, не так ли? Для тебя? А для него?

— Что, если он станет моим наследником? Я думаю, что это имеет смысл, Роуди!

— Но я имею в виду... что, если ты и Пеппер... когда-нибудь?..

— Я думаю, что в «Старк Индастриз» достаточно денег, чтобы не беспокоиться об этом, — сказал Тони, закатывая глаза. — И вообще… Если бы это когда-нибудь случилось, то не скоро. — Он посмотрел на Питера, чья маленькая ручка крепко вцепилась в подол рубашки Тони. — А этот ребенок нуждается во мне сейчас.

Роудс покачал головой, его глаза расширились, как обеденные тарелки. 

— Вау. Кто бы мог подумать.

— Да. Кто бы мог подумать.

***

Несмотря на то, что это решение меняет жизнь, сам процесс оказался удивительно простым. Потребовалось всего несколько телефонных звонков и пара встреч с адвокатами и офисом ДСС, чтобы подготовить соответствующие документы, и три недели спустя Тони сидел с Питером в гостиной их квартиры в башне Старк, а Питер улыбался так широко, что его лицо могло бы осветить весь город. Бумаги об усыновлении были подписаны под сверкающими огнями первой рождественской елки, которую Тони в последний раз ставил в 1991 году, и, в присутствии Пеппер, Хэппи, Роуди и Риты Уилсон, Питер Бенджамин Паркер официально стал Питером Бенджамином Паркером-Старком.

Они отпраздновали это событие тортом и мороженым, — мятным, конечно, — а через два дня после Рождества, по настоянию Пеппер, Тони устроил небольшую пресс-конференцию, чтобы объявить об усыновлении, во время которой он умолял собравшихся репортеров дать его сыну уединение, которое он заслужил, чтобы жить как можно более нормальной жизнью.

Как оказалось, Тони не стоило так сильно волноваться. Всё не так уж сильно изменилось, если не считать случайных прохожих, указывающих на них на улице, но это происходило ещё до того, как Тони встретил Питера, так что теперь он привык к этому. Попытка защитить ребенка от папарацци и других любопытных незнакомцев заняла некоторое время, но в городе, где жили сотни других детей-знаменитостей, шумиха вокруг них в конечном итоге угасла, и они смогли возобновить свою не совсем нормальную повседневную жизнь.

К сожалению, с тех пор как Питер заболел, часть их обычной повседневной жизни теперь включала процедуры с ингалятором для Питера три раза в день и ношение запасного ингалятора. Его борьба с тяжелым гриппом оставила его с астматическим состоянием, которое всё ещё не прошло, заставляя Питера на некоторое время отказаться от своих занятий акробатикой.

И, будто этого было недостаточно, Питер принес домой записку от школьной медсестры в начале марта, в которой были изложены опасения, что у ребенка возникли проблемы со зрением. И, действительно, поездка к детскому офтальмологу на следующий день показала, что у Питера легкая близорукость. Тони предложил купить мальчику контактные линзы в дополнение к его новым очкам, но Питер отказался, относясь слишком брезгливо к мысли, что посторонние предметы окажутся в его глазах.

И даже несмотря на предупреждение окулиста, что Питеру потребуется некоторое время, чтобы привыкнуть к своим новым очкам, Тони был просто в ярости, когда Питер в первый же день вернулся из школы с разбитыми пополам очками. Питер сначала попытался сказать Тони, что он просто уронил их на пол во время своего обеденного перерыва, но для такого умного ребенка он был абсолютно ужасным лжецом. Тони вскоре узнал, что какой-то ребенок по имени Флэш сорвал очки с лица Питера, — в шутку, как он сказал, — и бросил их через игровую площадку во время перерыва. Тони потребовалось все его самообладание, — и много-много просьб от Питера, —чтобы не пойти в школу и не вышибить из этого ребенка дух.

И все же, несмотря на процедуры с ингалятором, очки и редкие кошмары, Тони и Питер справлялись. Наступила весна, а вместе с ней и завершение строительства верхних этажей Башни. Тони дал добро на запуск электропроводки в большом дуговом реакторе, который он спроектировал и построил для питания здания. В случае успеха дуговой реактор эффективно снимет башню с городской электросети, что сделает ее первым полностью автономным зданием в городе Нью-Йорке.

— Поговори со мной, Джарвис, — произнес Тони, входя в свою новую лабораторию, расположенную на одном из верхних этажей Башни.

— Мы должны начать проводить испытания реактора в течение ближайших двух дней, сэр, — ответил Джарвис. Всё идет по графику.

— Значит, мы смотрим на светлое здание примерно через две недели? — спросил Тони, постукивая пальцами по мониторам. — Это сделает ребенка счастливым.

— Похоже, что так, сэр.

— Ладно, продолжай в том же духе…

— Простите, сэр, — перебил его Джарвис. — Но я отследил новый коммуникационный сигнал из Щита.

Тони удивленно вскинул голову. Щит молчал уже несколько месяцев с тех пор, как произошел инцидент в Гарлеме. — А? И что же теперь делает старый пират Фьюри? Опять маленькие зеленые человечки?

—Не совсем так, сэр. Похоже, что они наконец-то добились успешного результата в продолжающемся поиске.

Нахмурившись, Тони постучал пальцем по значку на мониторе, который позволял ему подслушивать разговоры защитников. 

— Продолжающийся поиск чего, Джарвис?

— Не чего, сэр, а кого, — ответил Джарвис. — Щит наконец-то нашел место последнего упокоения капитана Стива Роджерса. И что удивительно, сэр, он всё ещё жив.


	6. Chapter 6

Тони недоверчиво уставился в монитор, его мысли разлетелись на миллион разных направлений, пока он пытался осмыслить то, что только что сказал Джарвис.

_«Как, черт возьми?.. Это случилось почти семьдесят лет назад. Это же невозможно!_

_Так ведь?»_

— Повтори снова, Джарвис? — пробормотал он, откашливаясь.

— Капитан Стив Роджерс был найден замерзшим в арктических льдах, сэр, — сказал Джарвис. Его механический британский голос был контрастирующее спокоен с шоком, который испытывал Тони. — Его перевозят на охраняемый объект Щита в Нью-Йорке.

— Сукин сын, — прошептал Тони. Он почесал ладонью подбородок, и его верхняя губа скривилась в усмешке, когда тысячи воспоминаний об его отце, трясущимся о Стиве Роджерсе, нахлынули на него.

_— Стив никогда не должен был оказаться в ситуации без поддержки._

_— Стив Роджерс был лучшим, что я когда-либо делал. Он был единственной хорошей вещью, которую я когда-либо делал._

_— Я подвел его._

Когда папы других детей хвастались перед друзьями своими сыновьями, Говард Старк вместо этого хвастался Стивом Роджерсом. Говард даже однажды был арестован, — ещё до того, как ему удалось снять обвинения в том, что он продавал оружие русским после Второй мировой войны, — за то, что пытался вернуть спрятанный им флакон крови Стива Роджерса. Вероятно, чтобы попробовать его клонировать, или что-то в таком же дурацком духе.

Тони _ненавидел_ Стива Роджерса. Точнее, он ненавидит саму идею Стива Роджерса, учитывая, что никогда не встречал этого человека лично. Как будто он был злым духом, преследующим Тони всю его жизнь, насмехаясь над ним, потому что он никогда не сможет оправдать невыполнимые ожидания Говарда.

— Что... э-э ... какие планы у Щита на Роджера, Джарвис? — прохрипел Тони. — Что Фьюри собирается с ним делать?

— В настоящее время эта информация мне неизвестна, сэр, — ответил Джарвис. — Я, конечно, буду держать вас в курсе, если смогу узнать больше.

— А кто такой Стив Роджерс? — донесся тихий голос Питера из-за спины Тони, заставив его вздрогнуть так сильно, что он чуть не опрокинул монитор.

— Откуда ты, чёрт возьми, взялся? — рявкнул Тони, резко обернувшись, и поморщился, увидев, как Питер отпрянул от него с широко раскрытыми глазами. — Нет, нет, прости, Пит, я не это имел в виду. — Он протянул руку, смущенно улыбаясь испуганному мальчику, и крепко обнял его. —Прости меня, приятель. Ты так тихо подошел, что просто удивил меня, вот и всё.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал Питер, его дрожащий голос был приглушен от того, что он прижался к груди Тони. — Я как раз собирался пожелать тебе спокойной ночи.

Тони взглянул на часы и взъерошил волосы Питера.

— Да, уже время спать, не так ли? Иди и приготовься ко сну, я приду через несколько минут.

— Угу.

Тони смотрел, как Питер шаркает прочь: его кудрявые волосы торчали в том месте, где Тони их взъерошил, а белый медведь волочился, зажатый в подмышке. _Парню скоро понадобятся новые штаны, —_ подумал он, выключая мониторы. _— Не перестает расти._

— Джарвис, держи меня в курсе дела насчет Роджерса, ладно? — приказал он, выходя из лаборатории.

— Конечно, сэр.

***

Войдя в спальню Питера, Тони застал его сидящим в пижаме за захламленным письменным столом, склонившимся над грудой пластиковых деталей и проводов с отверткой в руке, и тихо разговаривающим с самим собой, пока Джордж внимательно наблюдал.

— Итак, вы видите, что нам нужно снова соединить этот провод здесь, а затем затянуть вот это, а затем... — он сделал паузу, поворачивая отвертку на одну четверть, — и тогда, надеюсь, это сработает.

— А-а, — протянул Тони, подходя к столу, отчего Питер подпрыгнул и выронил отвертку. — А ты над чем работаешь?

— О, над тем, что я нашел несколько дней назад возле школы, — ответил Питер. — Я пытаюсь это починить.

— За пределами школы? Что, он просто лежал там и держал табличку с надписью «отвези меня домой»?

— Не совсем, — сказал Питер, закусив губу. — Он вроде как лежал... в мусорном баке.

Тони бросил на него растерянный взгляд. 

— А почему ты копался в мусорном баке?

— Я вовсе не копался, — возразил Питер. — Я увидел, что он торчит из одного мусорного бака, и схватил его. Это игровая приставка. Один из первых Нинтендо, я думаю. Там даже было несколько игр тоже. — Он указал на два больших картриджа в стороне, выцветшие этикетки которых гласили «Супер Марио Брос» и «Донки Конг».

— Эм... — смущенно пробормотал Тони. Питер никогда раньше не интересовался видеоиграми, и множество деталей, разложенных на столе, выглядели так, будто они были старше самого Питера. — Хорошо, — медленно произнес он. — Но ты же понимаешь, что, если ты захотел поиграть в видеоигры, всё, что тебе нужно было сделать — это попросить. Если, конечно, они не слишком жестокие.

— О, это не для меня, — сказал Питер, поднимая отвертку. — Я подумал, что, если смогу починить его, то отнесу в больницу тетушки Мэй, где лежат дети. Она всегда говорила, что у них недостаточно вещей для детей, чтобы они развлекали себя в течении дня.

— Ааа, — пробормотал Тони, и его сердце наполнилось гордостью от такой заботливости Питера. Даже теперь, когда он мог позволить себе купить больницу тети Мэй, он не позволял своему новообретенному статусу сына Тони Старка вскружить ему голову. Во всяком случае, он оставался ещё более скромным, чем когда-либо.

— Тебе помочь? — спросил Тони. Он знал, что ему следует уложить Питера спать, но ему так нравилось работать вместе с ним над проектами, что он не мог упустить такую возможность.

Питер посмотрел на него снизу-вверх, его большие карие глаза прищурились, и он улыбнулся. 

— Ну конечно!

— Ладно, подвинься и дай своему старику посмотреть, — сказал Тони, придвигая к столу лишний стул Питера и поправляя настольную лампу. Тони удивленно покачал головой, глядя на мешанину из проводов и пластика. Питеру удалось перестроить почти всю консоль так, чтобы она была совместима не только с современными телевизорами и мониторами, но и с самой собой, чтобы её можно было использовать с беспроводными пультами дистанционного управления, а не с привязанными пультами дистанционного управления, которые прилагались в комплекте. Это облегчило бы детям, прикованным к больничным койкам, возможность играть.

— Я думаю, что мы починили его, папа, — радостно сказал Питер после того как прошел час с того времени, когда он обычно ложится спать. — А мы можем как-нибудь привезти его в больницу в эти выходные?

— Да, конечно, — ответил Тони. Хотя он не спешил снова встретиться с кем-либо из бывших коллег Мэй Паркер, он никак не мог отказать ребенку в такой просьбе. — Как насчет того, чтобы поехать в субботу утром? Тогда мы можем заехать к Делмару на ланч, если ты хочешь. Звучит неплохо?

— Да! — воскликнул Питер, широко улыбнувшись. — Это звучит здорово!

Тони ухмыльнулся ему в ответ. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать — улыбка мальчика была заразительной.

— Хорошо, тогда договорились.

— Папа? — сказал Питер через несколько секунд, и улыбка исчезла с его лица.

— Да, Пит?

— Извини, что я так испугал тебя тогда. Я не хотел этого делать.

— Нет, всё в порядке, — сказал Тони. — Но в следующий раз просто кашляни или прочисти горло, чтобы я понял, что ты пришел. Хорошо?

— Угу, — ответил Питер, всё ещё выглядя встревоженным. — Но... дело в том…

— В чём?

—Ты выглядел расстроенным. Из-за чего ты расстроился? И кто такой Стив Роджерс?

Тони тяжело вздохнул, опустив подбородок на грудь. Не было никакого смысла пытаться отмахнуться от ребенка: он мог быть чертовски настойчив, когда хотел этого. 

— Это человек, с которым мой отец работал во время последней большой войны. Долгое время все думали, что он мертв. Включая моего отца.

— Но... теперь, я догадываюсь, он не мёртв? — спросил Питер.

— Нет. Видимо, нет.

Питер в замешательстве изогнул бровь. 

— Но разве он сейчас не был бы уже совсем старым? Типа, очень старым?

— Да, конечно, — согласился Тони. — Но этот парень... особенный. Он не стареет, как все мы.

— Ого! — воскликнул Питер. — Так он тоже супергерой?

— Да, я полагаю, — неохотно согласился Тони. — Он спас много людей во время Второй Мировой войны.

— Неужели? — спросил Питер, широко раскрыв глаза. — Это так здорово! Какое у него супергеройское имя?

Губы Тони дрогнули, когда он попытался сдержать улыбку. Детский энтузиазм Питера по отношению ко всему, что связано с супергероями или супергеройством, был просто чертовски милым. 

— Капитан Америка.

— Хм, — сказал Питер, склонив голову набок и сморщив нос. — Железный человек мне нравится больше. Это звучит круче. Звучит… охрененно*.

—Следи за речью, молодой человек! — воскликнул Тони, невольно улыбаясь. — Не позволяй моим дурным привычкам передаться тебе. Ты должен брать с меня пример только тогда, когда я делаю что-то хорошее.

— Эй! Нэд все время это говорит, и он не попадает в неприятности! — запротестовал Питер.

— Ну, тогда просто не говори этого при Пеппер, а то неприятности будут у меня. Договорились?

— Договорились, — кивнул Питер.

— Хорошо. А теперь иди почисти зубы.

— Да, да, — проворчал Питер, соскальзывая со стула и направляясь в ванную.

— Ты готов к завтрашнему тесту по математике? — спросил Тони пару минут спустя, когда Питер забрался в постель и положил очки на тумбочку рядом со своим лего Железным Человеком. — Или ты сегодня всю свою учебу провел, возясь с братьями Марио?

— Нет, я готов, — заверил его Питер. — Раз плюнуть. И они братья Супер Марио, папа. Не просто обычные братья Марио.

— Ммм. Я всё ещё думаю, что Железный Человек звучит более круто, — сказал Тони, подмигнув, когда он убрал волосы Питера со лба и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его. — А теперь иди спать. Молодые гении нуждаются в отдыхе.

— Угу, — Питер зарылся поглубже в своё одеяло, а белый медведь Джордж надежно спрятался у него под мышкой, когда он закрыл глаза.

— Я люблю тебя, Питер, — тихо сказал Тони. — Спи спокойно.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, папа. Спокойной ночи.

Тони улыбнулся, всё ещё несколько шокированный тем, как легко эти слова слетели с его губ. _Я люблю тебя._ Так просто, но ещё до того, как появился Питер, это было так сложно. До Питера единственным человеком, который слышал эти слова от Тони, была его мать.

Посмотрев на часы, Тони направился обратно в лабораторию. Почти пришло время для его ночного видео-чата с Пеппер. Он уселся в свое кресло, откинулся назад и закрыл глаза, потирая ладонями щёки.

 _«Мне повезло, что у меня есть пистолет»,_ — подумал он.

Потому что, хотя Говард Старк и был одержим прошлым, — до такой степени, что часто игнорировал свое настоящее и будущее, — Тони точно знал, что у него есть здесь и сейчас.

У него был сын, которого он любил больше собственной жизни.

И, что ещё более важно, его сын _знал_ это.

***

Тони не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз он видел ребенка таким взволнованным. После почти миллиарда расчетов, четырех успешных симуляций, большого количества крови, пота, слез и ругани, — но только с его стороны, — наконец настало время активировать дуговой реактор для Башни. Тони улыбнулся за маской, вспомнив, как засветилось лицо Питера, когда перед отлетом мужчина спросил, хочет ли ребенок ввести последние из команд.

— Как там дела, Пит? — спросил Тони сильным и громким голосом сквозь шлем Железного Человека, соединяя два толстых кабеля.

— Знаешь, ты сейчас похож на Дарт Вейдера, папа, — раздался взволнованный ответ. — Это же круто!

— Эй, мы же это уже обсуждали! Я намного круче, чем Дарт Вейдер. А теперь, пожалуйста, посмотри на экран перед лицом и скажи мне, как выглядят цифры?

— Эм... сейчас перепроверю, — пробормотал Питер по коммуникатору. — Всё выглядит хорошо!

— Кажется, всё в порядке, Тони, — добавила Пеппер. — Заканчивай скорее. Мы ждем тебя. 

— Осталось всего два соединения, — ответил Тони. — Держи шампанское холодным для меня. — Покончив с лазером, Тони закрыл кожух для кабелей и запечатал его.

— Это работает! — воскликнул Питер через несколько секунд. — Папа, это работает! Свет просто потускнел на пару секунд и снова включился!

— Конечно, работает, — сказал Тони, выныривая из-под воды и слегка вздрагивая. Эта гавань действительно была отвратительна. — Я сам это придумал. Ты же знаешь, я не приемлю неудач.

— Эй, я же помог! — запротестовал Питер, и Тони усмехнулся, представив себе негодующее выражение его мальчишеского лица. — Отдай мне хоть немного славы!

— Я отдам тебе её, когда ты достаточно подрастешь, чтобы в ней нуждаться, молодой человек, — ответил Тони, но достаточно игриво, чтобы Питер понял, что он шутит. — Ты просто должен быть благодарен, что я позволил тебе не спать так поздно, чтобы посмотреть, а ведь завтра в школу.

— Ещё не _слишком_ поздно, — тихо сказал Питер.

— Я знаю, что это не так, приятель, — мягко сказал Тони. — Я просто прикалываюсь над тобой. Ты уже приготовил свой шипучий виноградный сок?

— Ага! Пеппер уже налила его мне.

— Хорошо. Вернусь через пять минут.

— Мы будем тебя ждать!

***

Пролетев над толпой репортеров с камерами, столпившимися у основания Башни и приземлившись на специально разработанную посадочную площадку, Тони ухмыльнулся, когда его взгляд упал на Питера за стеклянной стеной, который подпрыгивал вверх-вниз рядом с веселящейся Пеппер.

— Сэр, — вмешался Джарвис как раз в тот момент, когда роботы приступили к освобождению его от доспехов. — На линии агент Коулсон из Щита.

 _«Ну конечно же, это он!»_ — неохотно подумал Тони. — _Щит, вероятно, хочет, чтобы я построил им их собственный проклятый дуговой реактор прямо сейчас._

— Будь жестче, Джарвис, — сказал вместо этого он, и остатки его брони исчезли в платформе сзади. — У нас сегодня праздник.

— Папа! — воскликнул Питер, едва мужчина переступил порог. — Это было так здорово! Ты говорил совсем как Дарт Вейдер, а потом огни замерцали несколько раз, а потом они вернулись обратно, и…

— И тогда всё стало хорошо в этом мире, — сказал Тони, подмигнув. Легонько толкнув Питера в плечо, он налил себе бокал шампанского, чокнулся с бокалом Питера и подошел проверить показания на мониторе. — И всё хорошо в этом мире! — Он повернулся к Пеппер, широко раскрыв руки для объятия. — Милая, похоже, мы в деле! Башня Старка только что стала зданием с самоподдерживающейся, чистой энергии.

— Сэр, — сказал Джарвис. — Боюсь, агент Коулсон настаивает. Телефон…

— А кто такой агент Коулсон? — спросил Питер. — Ещё один супергерой?

— Нет, — ответил Тони. — Джарвис, скажи ему, что я поговорю с ним в другой раз…

— Сэр, я боюсь, что мои протоколы будут отменены, — сказал Джарвис.

— Как они могут это сделать? — спросил Питер как раз в тот момент, когда двери частного охраняемого лифта открылись и из него вышел Фил Коулсон, держа в руках большой черной планшет.

— А ты кто такой? — потребовал ответа Питер, вставая перед Тони, чем заставил Коулсона хихикнуть.

— Ещё одно нарушение правил безопасности? — прошипел Тони, взглянув на Пеппер. Он мягко положил руку Питеру на плечо, притягивая мальчика к себе. — Знаешь, если тебе действительно нужно поговорить со мной так сильно, ты мог бы устроить... как там это называется? Консультационный прием?

— Нам нужно, чтобы ты вернулся в Щит, — сказал Коулсон с неизменной ухмылкой на лице.

— Это смешно, — саркастически заметил Тони, все еще сжимая плечо Питера. — Я отчетливо помню, как мне сказали, что я не подхожу для вашей... программы.

— Какая программа? — спросил Питер, пристально глядя на Коулсона. — А ты кто такой?

— Фил! — сказала Пеппер с наигранным, как показалось Тони, энтузиазмом, и подошла к нему сзади. — Как я рада снова тебя видеть!

— А кто такой Фил? — Тони и Питер спросили это одновременно. Тони первым пришел в себя. —Откуда ты знаешь его имя?

Коулсон посмотрел на Тони, подняв бровь. 

— Может быть, мы могли бы поговорить где-нибудь наедине? — он поднял планшет. — Мне нужно ввести тебя в курс дела.

— Ни в коем случае ... — начал Тони.

— Всё в порядке, мне все равно надо идти, — перебила его Пеппер. — Мне нужно добраться до Вашингтона и поработать над проектами следующих трех зданий.

— Но ты же собиралась ехать туда завтра! — возразил Тони, слегка отступая назад, когда Коулсон попытался передать ему планшет. — Я не люблю, когда мне что-то дают в руки.

— Вот, — сказала Пеппер, протягивая свой бокал с шампанским Коулсону. Взяв планшет, она выхватила стакан Тони из его руки и заменила его планшетом. — Я ничего не имею против того, чтобы мне что-то давали. И, я могла бы также отправиться в Вашингтон сегодня вечером, если тебе нужно будет ознакомиться с материалом для Мстителей.

— А кто такие Мстители? — расстроенно спросил Питер. — Что здесь происходит?

— О которых я ничего не знаю! — сказала Пеппер, скорчив гримасой. — Абсолютно ничего!

— Погодите! — крикнул Тони, заставив Питера подпрыгнуть. Он резко выдохнул, прижимая Питера к себе, и пристально посмотрел на Коулсона. — Просто подожди, пожалуйста. Что происходит? Почему именно сегодня?

— У нас было ЧП, — сказал Коулсон громким шепотом, и Тони впервые заметил, что мужчина не был идеально отстраненным и невозмутимым. В его глазах был настоящий страх, и уже привычная ухмылка казалась почти приклеенной к лицу. — Украли кое-что очень ценное.

Тони склонил голову набок, мельком взглянув на зажатый в руке планшет. 

— Так... зачем ты пришел ко мне?

— Ты не единственный, кого мы вызываем, — сказал Коулсон, поджав губы. Он посмотрел на Питера сверху вниз. — Мы можем обсудить это наедине, пожалуйста, Мистер Старк?

— Папа? — спросил Питер, и его карие глаза за стеклами очков стали огромными. — Что тут происходит?

Тони заглянул в планшет, и его желудок упал, когда он увидел и узнал кубоподобную структуру из старого отцовского блокнота Щита, что связан с людьми, богами, инопланетянами, и всем, что стоит атаками в Нью-Мексико, и со Стивом Роджерсом, и с Брюсом Бэннером.

_Какого черта?.._

— Эм... — пробормотал он, игнорируя комок в горле, захлопнув планшет. Он ни в коем случае не мог позволить Питеру увидеть, что всё это его нервирует. — Пит, я думаю, нам нужно будет пристроить тебя в доме Неда на пару дней. Мне нужно... уехать из города.

— Что? Нет! — воскликнул Питер, и глаза его наполнились слезами, когда он схватил Тони за руку. — Пожалуйста, не отвози меня, я хочу остаться с тобой!

Голос его сына с болью пронзил сердце Тони, как заточка, и его челюсть сжалась, когда он посмотрел на него сверху вниз. 

— Питер…

— Нет! — взвизгнул Питер, его пальцы с силой впились в руку Тони. — Пожалуйста, не уходи!

— Питер, — сказал Тони, со стуком бросая планшет на стол. Он опустился на колени перед мальчиком, слегка приподняв голову и заглядывая ему в глаза. Неужели он действительно так сильно вырос всего за год?

— Послушай, — начал Тони, — я обещаю, что не оставлю тебя, хорошо? Думай об этом скорее как о деловой поездке. Ты же говорил мне, что отец Неда часто ездит в командировки, верно?

Питер судорожно вздохнул. 

— Да. И?

— Ладно, значит, это она и есть. Только запланированная в последнюю минуту.

— Обещаешь? — спросил Питер, закусив дрожащую нижнюю губу.

— Да, — медленно произнес Тони, наблюдая, как Коулсон морщится. — Это займет всего пару дней. У тебя же есть новый телефон, да?

— Угу, — ответил Питер, похлопывая по прямоугольной выпуклости в своем переднем кармане.

— Хорошо, я позвоню тебе и сообщу, что происходит... когда смогу, — сказал Тони.

— Один раз в день? — спросил Питер. — Хотя бы?

— Если он не будет слишком занят, — вставил слово Коулсон, постукивая ногой. — Верно, Мистер Старк?

— А как насчет того, — сказал Тони, — что, если я не вернусь через два дня, я позвоню и объясню, почему?

— Ладно, — проворчал Питер, опустив плечи. — Я пойду и соберу вещи.

— Не забудь про свой ингалятор, — крикнул Тони вслед Питеру, когда тот шаркающей походкой вышел из комнаты, получив в ответ лишь слабое пожатие плеч. — Малыш забывает об этом в половине случаев. Вообще-то, больше чем в половине случаев.

— У детей много чего на уме, — сказал Коулсон. — По крайней мере, мне так говорят. Те, у кого они есть.

— Особенно такие гениальные дети, как Питер, — сказала Пеппер. Она наклонилась и поцеловала Тони в губы. — Я вернусь через пару дней.

— Да, хорошо, — пробормотал Тони. — Будь осторожна.

— Приятно было повидаться, Фил, — сказала Пеппер, заходя в лифт.

Тони подождал, пока двери закроются, прежде чем повернуться к Коулсону. 

— Так, очевидно, что характеристика «нарциссический, плохо взаимодействует в команде» больше ко мне не применяется? — спросил он, подняв бровь.

— Фьюри хочет, чтобы вы помогли доктору Бэннеру, — сказал Коулсон. — Его... восстанавливают в правах прямо сейчас, пока мы тут разговариваем.

— Бэннера? Восстанавливают? — спросил Тони, вспомнив, что рассказывал ему Роуди о плавучей тюрьме в Атлантике. — Откуда?

— Откуда-то из Индии, насколько я слышал, — легкомысленно ответил Коулсон. — Романов послали на его поиски. Я здесь только для того, чтобы забрать вас, Мистер Старк.

— Да, — сказал Тони, скривив верхнюю губу при упоминании агента Романов. — Послушай, мне нужно привести своего ребенка в порядок, а потом мне понадобится ночь, чтобы всё прочитать...

— Просто приходи к нам завтра, — сказал Коулсон, направляясь к лифту. — Мы будем тебя ждать.

— Да, я уверен, что так и будет, — пробормотал Тони себе под нос. Как только двери лифта закрылись, Тони поспешил по коридору к комнате Питера и застал его, когда тот застегивал молнию на рюкзаке.

— Ты не забыл свой?..

— Я взял свой ингалятор, — бросил Питер через плечо. — У меня есть две штуки.

— Зубная щетка? — многозначительно сказал Тони.

— Да, я тоже положил.

— А твоё домашнее задание по естествознанию?

— Да, папа, — пробормотал Питер. Он выпятил нижнюю губу. — Я не хочу никуда идти.

— Это только на пару дней, — сказал Тони, пытаясь обнадежить ребенка. — Щиту просто нужен умный человек, чтобы ответить на некоторые вопросы.

— Хм, — проворчал Питер.

— Эй! Кто-то ещё, по-твоему, может быть умнее меня? — спросил Тони, притворяясь обиженным.

Питер повернулся, уголки его губ дрогнули. 

— Никто.

— Вот именно. Так что это также означает, что я достаточно умен, чтобы не делать ничего глупого, пока тебя нет. Понял?

— Наверное.

— Хороший мальчик, — сказал Тони, взъерошив Питеру волосы. — Давай, уже поздно.

***

— Ну ты знаешь, — взволнованно сказал Нед со своего места на полу в нескольких футах от Питера. Мать Неда прогнала обоих мальчиков спать почти сразу же, как только Питер приехал, но, как обычно, Нед настоял на том, чтобы они полностью рассказали друг другу о том, что случилось с Питером. — Ты действительно не должен так расстраиваться. Я имею в виду, что мой папа ездит в деловые поездки по крайней мере дважды в месяц, но это не рабочие поездки супергероев. Все, что он делает, это останавливается в модных отелях и ходит на кучу скучных встреч.

— Мой папа просто отвечает на некоторые вопросы для людей, — пробормотал Питер, не отрываясь от своего телефона. — Ничего особенного в этом нет. — _«По крайней мере, так он говорит.»_

— Ого, у тебя есть один из новых старкфонов? — воскликнул Нед. — Мой папа хочет такой же, но он говорит, что сначала подождет, пока они немного подешевеют.

— Мой папа сделал его для меня, — сказал Питер, пожимая плечами. — Я могу спросить его, если…

— Эй, а это ещё что такое? — спросил Нед, указывая на мигающую зеленую точку на экране.

— Это мой папа, — сказал Питер сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Я придумал, как запрограммировать Джарвиса на отслеживание электромагнитного сигнала из реактора над его сердцем.

— Ты что, следишь за ним? — спросил Нед, и его глаза расширились от удивления. — Это так здорово! Он бы так тобой гордился!

— Он ничего не знает, Нед! — прошипел Питер. — Он не должен знать.

—Но... почему бы и нет?

— Потому что мастер Питер считает, что Мистер Старк был бы расстроен, если бы узнал о способности мастера Питера к слежке, — внезапно раздался голос Джарвиса из динамика телефона. — И он не хочет, чтобы Мистер Старк беспокоился о нем ещё больше, чем сейчас.

У Неда так отвисла челюсть, что Питер испугался, как бы она совсем не отвалилась. 

— Чувак. Это, безусловно, самая _крутая_ вещь, которую я когда-либо слышал! У тебя есть свой собственный ИИ! О Боже, если б я умер прямо сейчас на этом полу то всё равно был бы счастлив!

— Он не мой, — сказал Питер, невольно улыбаясь и качая головой. — Он принадлежит моему отцу ... Ну, я думаю, что мы делим его. Но эта подпрограмма полностью моя.

— А что ещё может…

— Джарвис?

— А что ещё может сделать Джарвис? Это было бы так здорово, если бы он мог сделать за тебя домашнее задание и все такое.

— Это слишком, — ответил Питер. — Мой папа не позволяет ему давать мне ответы на домашние задания, но иногда он помогает мне с вопросами. — Через несколько минут, убедившись, что отец просто вернулся в Башню на ночь, он выключил телефон. — Но у меня действительно не было достаточно времени, чтобы запрограммировать что-то ещё.

— Ложитесь спать, ребята! — из-за закрытой двери спальни донесся голос матери Неда. — Вам завтра в школу!

— Ладно, мам! — крикнул Нед в ответ. — Нам надо поспать, — прошептал он Питеру, зарываясь в одеяло. — Мы же не хотим её разозлить.

— Да, хорошо, — сказал Питер. Он лег на подушку и прижал Джорджа к груди, зная, что в эту ночь ему будет очень трудно заснуть. Может быть, его отец и пытался высмеять просьбу того парня Коулсона в Башне, но Питер заметил, как что-то вспыхнуло в глазах отца, когда он взглянул на этот планшет. Подобного он не видел с тех пор, как был болен гриппом прошлой осенью.

Это был _страх_.

Папа хорошо его спрятал, но Питер всё равно это заметил. И если то, что там было, достаточно плохое, чтобы напугать Железного человека, тогда Питер думал, что он тоже имеет полное право бояться.

***

Налив себе еще одну чашку кофе, Тони побрел обратно к своему рабочему месту, плюхнувшись на стул с такой силой, что часть кофе выплеснулась через край чашки ему на колени.

— Чёрт возьми, — пробормотал он, быстро стряхивая кипяток на пол. Он резко выдохнул, наклоняясь вперед и изучая схемы куба, называемого Тессеракт.

Найденный его отцом, во время продолжительных поисков Стива Роджерса, Тессеракт с тех пор находился в Щите, в то время как их ученые изучали его потенциал как источник чистой, устойчивой энергии.

 _«Хм,»_ — подумал Тони, постукивая себя по подбородку, — _«это звучит довольно знакомо.»_

Нахмурившись, он коснулся экрана справа от себя, расширяя схему. Он мог только представить себе, как должен был расстроиться Говард, пытаясь изучить этот замечательный куб, учитывая ограниченность технологий его времени.

Подойдя к следующему монитору, Тони постучал пальцем по фотографии доктора Брюса Бэннера, перечитывая раздел, в котором обсуждалось участие ученого в проекте, приведшем к тому, что его облучили гамма-лучами. Из того, что Тони удалось выяснить, доктор Бэннер согласился участвовать в этой программе, потому что у него были романтические отношения с дочерью генерала Росса, которая также была ученым, работающим над программой. Теперь, когда Бетти Росс нигде не было видно, и Щит не собирался вовлекать Генерала Росса в эту неразбериху, — умный ход с их стороны, — они планировали привезти Бэннера.

И удивительно или нет, но Тони с нетерпением ждал встречи с ним. Он полагал, что любой, кто будет скрываться, чтобы попытаться вырваться из лап Громовержеца Росса, должен быть по крайней мере его союзником.

Тони ущипнул себя за переносицу, зажмурив глаза от усталости и головной боли, которая сильно сжала его виски. Был уже четвертый час утра, и за окнами его лаборатории по-прежнему было темно. Он уже успел пару раз просмотреть всё, что оставил ему Коулсон, и решил, что ему следует попытаться поспать пару часов, но в глубине души понимал, что это бесполезно. Приличный сон избегал его даже в лучшие времена: он, конечно же, не проявится сейчас, когда мир находится под потенциальной инопланетной угрозой, а у него есть шанс помочь в битве.

Сделав глоток кофе, Тони провел пальцами по монитору, сосредоточившись на разделе, посвященном Стиву Роджерсу. Его челюсть напряглась при виде высокого, мускулистого, светловолосого мужчины: всем тем, кем Тони не был. Насколько Тони знал, Роджерс не был ученым, поэтому, несмотря на его предыдущий опыт работы с кубом во время войны, он не мог быть особенно полезен в поисках Тессеракта.

Возможно, Фьюри просто оказывал Роджерсу одолжение. В конце концов, суперсолдат должен был чувствовать себя немного не в своей тарелке, будучи размороженным всего пару недель назад.

Потерявшись в своих мрачных мыслях, Тони подскочил, когда его телефон внезапно зазвонил, удивленный тем, что солнце встает позади ближайших небоскребов. 

— Ну и что? — он хмыкнул.

— Мы выследили асгардийца, Локи, — раздался голос Фила Коулсона. — Директор Фьюри послал за ним агента Романов и Капитана Роджерса.

— Ну и что? — угрюмо спросил Тони. — Зачем ты мне все это рассказываешь?

— Ну, — сказал Коулсон после короткой паузы. — Я просто подумал, что ты захочешь присоединиться к ним.

— Хм. Куда они направляются? — спросил Тони.

— Германия. Штутгарт, — ответил Коулсон.

Тони ухмыльнулся, поднимаясь на ноги. 

— Мне всегда нравилась Германия.

— Я так и думал, — сказал Коулсон. — Лучше поторопись, а то пропустишь всё веселье.

— Только не говори им, что я уже еду, — сказал Тони и отключился. Допив остатки кофе, Тони выключил мониторы, запер лабораторию и направился через стеклянную дверь к своей скафандровой платформе, надеясь, что у Фьюри есть запасная зубная щетка и сменная одежда, где бы он не прятался.

***

— Значит ли это, что он двигается? —спросил Нед, прерывая процесс надевания носков и указывая на телефон Питера. — Карта на экране только что полностью перестроилась, и теперь точка движется.

Питер, который только начал свою утреннюю процедуру с ингалятором, мог только пожать плечами, потянувшись одной рукой к телефону, чтобы посмотреть самому. Его глаза расширились, когда взгляд упал на мерцающую зеленую точку, указывая, что его отец стремительно отдалялся от Башни. Он уже был вне Нью-Йорка.

— Он сейчас где-то над водой? — спросил Нед, заглядывая Питеру через плечо.

— Похоже на то, — пробормотал Питер сквозь маску.

— Ну, может быть, им нужно что-то объяснить кому-то там на корабле или что-то такое, — предположил Нед, запихивая домашнее задание в рюкзак. — А твой отец хорошо объясняет людям, что к чему?

— Наверное, — пробормотал Питер, слегка кашляя и ставя пустой распылитель на пол. Он сделал глубокий медленный вдох, ненавидя тошноту и неуверенные, тревожные ощущения, которые он всегда испытывал после каждой процедуры. Прошло уже почти шесть месяцев после его ужасной схватки с гриппом, и его легкие наконец начали приходить в норму, но врачи всё ещё не позволяли ему прекратить лечение или возобновить занятия гимнастикой.

И совсем не помогало то, что Флэш Томпсон думал, что это смешно — красть ингаляторы Питера во время их уроков физкультуры. Папа купил ему десять штук, зная склонность Питера терять важные вещи. Но у Питера не хватило духу сказать ему, что он уже потерял все, кроме трёх. Четверо из них украл Флэш.

— У тебя всегда так трясутся руки, когда ты заканчиваешь? — спросил Нед, озабоченно нахмурив брови.

Питер смущенно сжал дрожащие руки в кулаки. 

— Да, примерно полчаса. Я это ненавижу.

Нед бросил на него сочувственный взгляд, который Питер оценил, хотя на самом деле это ничем не помогло. 

— Пошли, моя мама, наверное, уже приготовила завтрак.

— Да, хорошо, — ответил Питер. Несмотря на то, что он совсем не был голоден, он знал по своему плохому опыту, что голодовка после его лечения ингалятором только делало его состояние ещё более плохим, иногда до тошноты, что было последним, с чем он хотел бы иметь дело прямо сейчас. Ему удалось проглотить пару блинов и немного апельсинового сока, что, по крайней мере, успокоило его желудок и помогло немного ослабить дрожь.

Однако пережить школьный день было совсем другим делом. Из-за недосыпа прошлой ночью он задремал в трех кабинетах, заработав выговор от двух учителей и шлепок по затылку от Флэша. При каждом удобном случае он доставал свой телефон, надеясь увидеть, что мигающая точка снова появилась. Ему нужно будет поработать над расширением возможностей отслеживания телефона, как только он сможет найти время.

— А где сейчас твой отец? — спросил Нед, как только прозвенел последний звонок.

Щурясь, Питер вздохнул с облегчением, когда увидел мигающую точку. 

— Похоже, он снова над водой.

— Но ты не знаешь, где он был в это время?

Питер поджал губы. 

— Нет, электромагнитный сигнал не настолько сильный. Я собираюсь посмотреть, смогу ли я увеличить диапазон отслеживания в следующий раз.

Нед кивнул, застегивая молнию на рюкзаке. 

—Ну, по крайней мере, ты снова знаешь, где он.

— Да, — прошептал Питер. — По крайней мере.

— А в чём же тогда дело? — спросил Нед. — Он же сказал, что уедет всего на пару дней, верно? Почему это так плохо?

Питер сморгнул слезы, радуясь, что класс опустел вместе со звонком, а это означало, что Флеш уже ушел. Меньше всего Питеру хотелось, чтобы этот ужасный мальчишка увидел его плачущим. 

— Потому что я не думаю, что он там работает как Тони Старк. Я думаю, что он там как Железный Человек. И если он там работает Железным Человеком, это значит, что происходит что-то плохое.

***

Тони запихнул в рот ещё одну сушеную ягоду черники, нетерпеливо постукивая ногой, пока проверял, как работает его дешифровальная программа. Довольно напряженный разговор, который он только что вел со Стивом Роджерсом, всё ещё звучал у него в голове.

 _«Да кто он такой, чёрт возьми?»_ — сердито подумал Тони. — _«Чувак просто появляется после семидесяти лет и рассчитывает начать решать проблемы, когда у него нет гребаного понимания, что происходит?_

_И что, черт возьми, с его нарядом?»_

Через всю просторную лабораторию, заполненную почти всеми техническими устройствами, которые только мог пожелать Тони, Брюс Бэннер вводил команды в монитор перед ним, внешне смущенный их разговором, произошедшем всего несколько минут назад, который закончился, когда Роджерс вихрем вылетел из комнаты, а его «павлиньи перья» развевались на ветру.

Глубоко вздохнув, Тони откинулся на спинку стула, установленного у его собственного рабочего места, наблюдая, как Бэннер методично проделывает очередной сложный расчет. По легкой скованности движений Бэннера он понял, что тот всё ещё обдумывает их недавний разговор, и Тони позволил себе слегка усмехнуться, понимая, что проницательность Питера, похоже, передалась Тони больше, чем он первоначально думал.

— Ты знаешь, — осторожно начал он. Хотя он больше не считал Бэннер прямой угрозой, он все еще был осторожен, чтобы потенциально не напугать этого человека. — Ты должен приехать в Нью-Йорк и работать на меня. У меня есть отличная аппаратура там, в Башне Старка: все верхние десять этажей в основном предназначены для исследований и разработок в лабораториях. Я бы хотел посмотреть, что ты можешь сделать там. — Соскользнув с табурета, Тони подошел к рабочему месту Бэннера, протягивая ему пакет с сушеной черникой. — К тому же, держу пари, мой ребенок будет рад познакомиться с тобой. Он питает слабость к супергероям.

— Это только то, что ты думаешь обо мне, - спросил Бэннер, его голос был смесью веселья и недоверия, когда он выбрал ягоду. — Я не знаю, какие истории на ночь ты рассказываешь своему ребенку, но...

— Вообще-то я никогда не рассказывал ему о тебе, — признался Тони. — На самом деле, в прошлом году, когда у вас с Россом были ваши... разногласия…

— О, так вот как ты это называешь? — хмыкнул Бэннер. — В большинстве случаев разногласия не заканчиваются падением зданий и кратерами на улицах, если ты не знал.

— В Гарлеме, — продолжал Тони, словно не слыша его. — Мы убрались к черту из гостиницы, потому что я не хотел, чтобы Питер знал, что происходит. Парень уже достаточно натерпелся, понимаешь? Но я должен сказать, что ошибался насчет тебя.

— Ну, это очень мило с твоей стороны, — сказал Бэннер с ухмылкой. — Но я, вероятно, всё ещё не в состоянии быть рядом с детьми.

— Нет? — удивился Тони. — Тогда что ты делал там, в Индии?

Бэннер покачал головой. 

— Это совсем другое дело. Это было так…

— А? Как же это было иначе?

— Это было далеко отсюда! — рявкнул Бэннер, тыча пальцем в монитор с такой силой, что тот отлетел в сторону. — Далеко от... всего этого.

— Послушай, — мягко сказал Тони. — Всё, о чём я прошу — подумай об этом. Тебе не кажется, что было бы неплохо перестать убегать?

Бэннер не ответил, но Тони практически видел, как крутятся колесики у него в голове. 

— Я и не знал, что у тебя есть ребенок, — наконец сказал он.

Тони улыбнулся, как всегда, когда речь заходила о Питере. 

— Да, — ответил он. — Получил его в прошлом году.

Это заставило Брюса резко обернуться с растерянным выражением на очкастом лице. 

— Ты только в прошлом году его получил? Как, например, новый автомобиль или что-то в этом роде?

— Это довольно длинная история, — сказал Тони, пожимая плечами. — Но да, он живет у меня всего около года. Мы официально объявили об этом примерно за две недели до Рождества.

— М-м-м, - сказал Брюс, всё ещё выглядя смущенным. — А сколько ему лет?

— Ему восемь лет, — гордо сказал Тони. — И он самое глупое, занудное, очаровательное и милое существо, которое ты когда-либо увидишь, вот почему он будет с ума сходить, когда встретится с тобой.

Брюс искоса взглянул на него. 

— Спасибо. Я подумаю.

И тут с монитора Тони донесся писклявый звук. 

— А-а-а! — сказал он торжествующим голосом. — А теперь давай посмотрим, что Джарвис нашел о наших новых друзьях из Щита.

***

Питер отодвинул в сторону тетрадь по математике, положил руки на стол и опустил голову, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что очки впились ему в висок.

— Тебе нужна помощь? — спросил Нед, поднимая глаза от своей тетради.

— Нет, спасибо, — ответил Питер. Сама по себе работа была нетрудной: Питер всегда интересовался математикой и естественными науками, и он уже почти закончил со списком задач, которые предстояло решить.

— Послушай, Питер, я уверен, что твой отец скоро вернется. В прошлый раз он так и сделал. Так ведь?

— Да, наверное, — пробормотал Питер, снимая очки. Он потер усталые глаза. — Мне просто не нравится, когда я не знаю, что происходит.

Незадолго до ужина мигающая зеленая точка снова исчезла с экрана телефона Питера. На быстрый запрос Джарвиса о том, куда ушел его отец, был ответ: «Мистер Старк в настоящее время находится за пределами наших возможностей отслеживания», и живот Питера в тот момент будто завязался в узел. За обедом он с трудом, но ел, чтобы не задеть самолюбие Миссис Лидс.

— Он скоро вернется, — повторил Нед. — Он же сказал, что уедет всего на пару дней, верно?

— Да.

— Значит... до завтра. А потом, когда он вернется, ты сможешь спросить его, что он делал.

Брови Питера сошлись на переносице, и он прищурился, пытаясь лучше разглядеть своего друга. 

— Но он мне ничего не скажет! Есть так много того, что он мне не говорит! В большинстве случаев, когда я задаю Джарвису вопрос о работах моего отца, он говорит, что мне нельзя знать ответ. Что я слишком молод.

— Мой отец тоже не слишком много рассказывает мне о своей работе, — заметил Нед. — Я думаю, это просто отцовские штучки.

— Ну, мне это не нравится, — проворчал Питер. — Мне не нравится не знать, что происходит. И мне не нравится, когда мой папа боится. Он не знает, что я знаю, но иногда он бодрствует по два или больше дней подряд, просто потому что боится заснуть.

— Но почему же? — растерянно спросил Нед. Помимо строительства лего и разговоров о строительстве лего, сон был одним из любимых занятий Неда. — Откуда ты это знаешь?

— Потому что иногда мне тоже трудно заснуть, — признался Питер. Он тяжело вздохнул, его дыхание в конце концов остановилось, напомнив ему, что ему всё ещё нужно сделать свою вечернюю процедуру с ингалятором. — Иногда, когда я пытаюсь заснуть... всё, что я вижу — это яркие огни взрывов от беспилотников, на выставке. Они были такими яркими, почти слепящими на фоне ночного неба. А звук... — Питер зажал уши, стараясь не обращать внимания на оглушительный шум в голове. — Я никогда не забуду этот ужасный звук. Треск цемента и разбитое стекло. Это было похоже на миллион молний, ударивших прямо рядом со мной в одно и то же время. И я услышал голос тёти Мэй, выкрикивающей моё имя, но он звучал так, словно был очень далеко, и я искал её, но не мог найти. А потом... этот гигантский дрон подошел прямо ко мне, и он просто стоял там, как будто сканировал меня. Затем он опустил свой огромный пистолет, и я подумал: «вот оно, я умру». Но я этого не сделал, потому что меня спас мой отец. Он упал с неба прямо передо мной в последнюю секунду и взорвал беспилотник.

В кухне надолго воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь тиканьем настенных часов над плитой.

— Ух ты, — наконец прошептал Нед. — Чувак, ты никогда мне об этом не рассказывал.

— Я никому об этом не говорил, — приглушенно пробормотал Питер. — Даже моему отцу.

— А ты не думаешь, что он захочет узнать? — спросил Нед. — Моя мама всегда хочет знать, когда мне снятся кошмары. Она говорит, что разговор о них помогает.

Питер пожал плечами.

— У него и так есть поводы для беспокойства.

— Чувак! Ты же его _сын_! Конечно же, он хотел бы знать!

— Приемный, — выдавил Питер.

— Ну и что? Почему это так важно? Ты думаешь, это имеет для него значение?

— Нет, — ответил Питер. — Не думаю.

—Тогда... почему? — спросил Нед.

— Потому что! — рявкнул Питер, едва сдерживая кашель. Его легкие всегда начинали болеть сильнее, когда он расстраивался. — Он и так обо мне беспокоится. С моими дурацкими проблемами с дыханием и тем фактом, что я не могу сохранить рюкзак или пару очков дольше месяца. Ему это не нужно…

— Но это же просто нормальные детские штучки! — воскликнул Нед. — Ты знаешь, сколько калькуляторов и карандашей я потерял в этом году? Мне кажется, я установил новый рекорд. Мой папа должен покупать их оптом!

Питер не ответил, пытаясь сосредоточиться на звуке тикающих часов. Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Неда, понимая, что рот его друга отвис, как это часто бывало. Но он не мог заставить себя сказать что-нибудь ещё. Он и так уже сказал слишком много.

— Ну, — наконец пробормотал Нед, складывая книги стопкой на столе. — Нам надо готовиться ко сну. Уже поздно, а завтра у нас контрольная по истории.

— Да, — прохрипел Питер, кашляя в локоть. — Сначала я должен воспользоваться ингалятором.

— Конечно, — сказал Нед. — Давай. Я принесу тебе что-нибудь перекусить.

Через полчаса, закончив дыхательную процедуру и съев несколько крекеров, Питер зарылся в одеяло на матрасе в спальне Неда, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Его рука все еще слегка дрожала, когда он вытащил свой телефон из рюкзака, ещё раз проверяя мигающую зеленую точку, борясь с новыми слезами, когда он увидел, что её там нет.

 _«Пожалуйста, вернись, папа,»_ — подумал он. — _«Ну пожалуйста. Я больше никого не могу потерять.»_

***

Пока Тони ремонтировал свой поврежденный шлем, в вертолете начался настоящий вихрь бурной деятельности. Люди вокруг него выкрикивали вопросы и приказы, пытаясь понять, как починить свои сломанные системы связи. Тони почти не обращал на них внимания, стиснув зубы от гнева и решимости, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что он всё ещё не пришел в себя после внешне бесполезной смерти агента Коулсона.

_« Как посмел этот чертов асгардский ублюдок сбежать из тюрьмы в мою Башню. Да как он посмел! Если этот ублюдок хотя бы прикоснулся к моим вещам…»_

Как только шлем загорелся, Тони отложил паяльник и снял защитные очки. Роджерс отправился искать Романову и Бартона, так что у них, по крайней мере, будет подкрепление в, возможно, довольно крупной стычке, но Бэннер и Тор, возможно, два самых сильных их союзника, всё ещё не были найдены.

— Мы на позиции, Старк, — послышался голос Роджерса по рации.

— Да, давай, иди, — ответил Тони, направляясь к сейфу за остатками костюма. — Я встречу вас там, ребята.

— Вас понял, — сказал Роджерс.

— Джарвис, — проворчал Тони, натягивая доспехи. Отсутствие его обычных роботизированных помощников сделало процесс слишком неудобным и долгим для его невечного терпения. — А где сейчас Питер?

— Мастер Питер сейчас в школе, сэр. Его учебный день продлится примерно тридцать минут, — ответил Джарвис.

— Хорошо, — школа Питера находилась в десяти кварталах от Башни Старка, а дом Неда примерно в четырех кварталах в противоположном направлении. Если повезёт, он даже не узнает, что происходит.

— Джарвис, проследи, чтобы Питер пока держался подальше от Башни, — сказал Тони, затягивая главный болт на его левой руке.

— Хорошо, сэр, — сказал Джарвис.

— И давай, начинай готовить «Марка VII», — добавил Тони. — Возможно, он мне сегодня и понадобится.

— Сэр, этот костюм совсем не готов…

— Тогда действуй быстрее, чёрт побери, — рявкнул Тони. — Этот Марк VI избит до полусмерти и готов к отставке!

— Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, сэр, — сказал Джарвис.

— Обычно этого достаточно, — и с этими словами он надел шлем и зашагал к ангару как раз в тот момент, когда взлетел квинджет с Бартоном, Роджерсом и Романовой. Решительно поджав губы, Тони подошел к краю ангара и вылетел за ними.

***

— Так что, твой новый папа уже устал от тебя, Паркер? — язвительная фраза раздалась с задней парты и пронеслась через весь класс сразу после того, как прозвенел последний звонок. — Не могу сказать, что я удивлен! Я уверен, что Тони Старк знает, что ты безнадежен, когда видит тебя!

— Просто не обращай на него внимания, Питер, — предупредил Нед, толкая Питера локтем. — Ты же знаешь, что он просто пытается вывести тебя из себя.

— Он должен научиться держать рот на замке, — прохрипел Питер, хотя слезы жгли его сухие глаза до боли. Две ночи подряд он почти не спал, и ему казалось, что его глаза покрыты песком.

— Это было бы слишком тяжело, — проворчал Нед. — Ты же знаешь, как он ненавидит что-то делать.

— Лучше будь осторожен, Паркер! — крикнул Флэш с порога. — Я слышал, что у мамы Неда скверный характер. Я бы не хотел, чтобы тебя выгнали из ещё одной семьи!

Питер поперхнулся, повернув голову так, чтобы Флэш не видел слез, стекающих по его щекам.

— Да пошел ты к чёрту, Флэш! — услышал он крик Нед.

— Иди к черту, Флэш! — передразнил его Флэш. — И сколько же времени тебе понадобилось, чтобы это придумать? — Подавив рыдание, Питер подождал, пока маниакальный смех Флэша затих вдали в коридоре, прежде чем осмелился обернуться.

— Он что, ушел? — спросил он Неда. Последнее, что ему было нужно — это чтобы Флэш устроил ему засаду, как только он выйдет из школы.

— Да, я уверен, — ответил Нед, доставая из переднего кармана телефон. — Эм, моя мама говорит, что она поздно заберет нас. Застряла в пробке в восьми кварталах отсюда.

— Может тогда мы просто пойдем пешком? — спросил Питер, вытирая мокрый нос рукавом. Он предпочел бы, чтобы мать Неда не видела, что он плачет, потому что ему не хотелось объяснять причину слёз.

Нед склонил голову набок, размышляя. 

— Хм, а почему бы и нет? Я никогда раньше не ходил домой один, но раз уж ты со мной, всё должно быть хорошо. У меня в рюкзаке есть ключи от моего дома.

— Да, — сказал Питер. — И, если твоя мама застряла в пробке, может пройти много времени, прежде чем она сможет добраться сюда.

— Да, хорошо, — сказал Нед. — Пошли отсюда.

Выйдя из здания школы, Питер сразу же поднял глаза к небу, услышав жутко знакомый звук летящих над головой доспехов Железного Человека.

— Эй! А вот и твой отец! — воскликнул Нед. — Похоже, он направляется домой!

Питер прикрыл глаза рукой от яркого солнца, наблюдая, как отец приближается к Башне Старка. 

—Его броня барахлит, — озабоченно сказал он. — Похоже, что один из его репульсоров для ног работает неправильно.

Нед пожал плечами. 

— Так что, может быть, он возвращается домой, чтобы это исправить.

— Да, — пробормотал Питер. —Слушай… Может мы пойдем туда вместо твоего дома? Ну пожалуйста. Я просто... очень хочу увидеть своего отца.

— Я не знаю, Питер. Моей маме не понравится, если я не поеду прямо домой, и…

— Ну пожалуйста! — воскликнул Питер, ненавидя себя за то, как жалко он звучит. Но он знал, что не сможет прожить ещё одну ночь вдали от дома, не увидев хотя бы своего отца. Он был уже так близок к срыву. — Ну пожалуйста! Я просто хочу увидеть своего отца!

— Ладно, ладно, — сказал Нед, поднимая руки. — Но, если я поругаюсь с моей мамой, я буду винить тебя.

— Отлично, — сказал Питер, затягивая ремни рюкзака, прежде чем засунуть руки в карманы. —Тогда пошли.

— Так вот, на прошлой неделе папа сказал мне, что мы будем навещать моих бабушку и дедушку в июле этого года, а не в августе, — сказал Нед на середине четвертого квартала, тяжело дыша. — Значит, на этот раз я должен быть тут на твой день рождения. А ты к тому времени вернешься?

— Должен, — пробормотал Питер, не отрывая глаз от экрана телефона. Мигающая зеленая точка показывала, что его отец все еще был внутри Башни. — Папа любит приезжать сюда примерно в начале августа. Говорит, что ему нужно время, чтобы снова привыкнуть к городу, прежде чем начнутся занятия в школе.

— Чувак, я понимаю почему! Я имею в виду, если бы я жил в таком доме на пляже, я не думаю, что когда-нибудь захотел бы вернуться сюда, — выпалил Нед. — Я имею в виду, что ты мог бы выпрыгнуть из окна и нырнуть в океан!

— И наверняка сломаешь себе шею о камни, — заметил Питер.

Нед бросил на него растерянный взгляд. 

— Чувак, вот почему ты целишься в воду, а не в камни! Ну и ну!

Едва заметный намек на улыбку тронул губы Питера, и он взглянул на своего друга. 

— Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты попробовал!

— Ну, если твой папа снова пригласит нас туда, может быть, я так и сделаю! — сказал Нед, широко улыбаясь. — Я вроде как надеюсь, что это так. Мой папа всё ещё говорит о том, как весело было в ту поездку.

— Погоди, — вдруг сказал Питер, остановившись так резко, что Нед ударился о его руку. — Папа опять двигается!

— Как? Куда он сейчас направляется?

— Гм... — пробормотал Питер. Он поспешил встать под навесом, с ужасом уставившись на свой телефон. — Хм, он сейчас упадет!

\- А? Ты имеешь в ввиду, он спускается?

— Типа, падает, прямо вниз! — пискнул Питер, его легкие сжимались все сильнее с каждым словом. — Как будто он…

— Нет, смотри! — перебил его Нед, указывая на экран. — Теперь всё в порядке. Может быть, это просто глюк. Иногда вышки сотовой связи приходится перезагружать.

Питер сдернул рюкзак со спины и полез в передний карман за ингалятором. 

— Клянусь, Нед, мне показалось, что он падает! — крикнул он, пытаясь вдохнуть, но только поперхнулся, когда сунул ингалятор между зубами.

— А я говорю тебе, что теперь всё выглядит прекрасно, — ответил Нед. — Ты заболеешь, если будешь волноваться из-за пустяков!

Питер закрыл глаза, прислонившись к цементным кирпичам ночного магазина, и, отплевываясь, попытался сделать глубокий вдох. 

— Может быть, нам следовало подождать твою маму.

— Теперь уже поздно, — поморщился Нед. — Мы почти добрались до Башни.

— Да, пойдем дальше, — сказал Питер, хватая Неда за протянутую руку, чтобы помочь ему встать. — Может быть, Джарвис всё-таки объяснит нам, что происходит.

Но не успели они пройти и полквартала, как над крышами домов раздался оглушительный рев, и Питер поднял голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть луч света, вырвавшийся из-под крыши Башни и буквально расколовший дыру в небе. Через несколько секунд в дыру влетело что-то похожее на помесь какого-то слона и чешуйчатого, страшного на вид дельфина с лапами.

— Срань господня! — воскликнул Нед, указывая на это дрожащей рукой. — Что это за чертовщина?

— Это же инопланетянин! — крикнул Питер.

— Что это за чертов пришелец такой? — завопил Нед. —Я думал, что инопланетяне должны быть маленькими?!

Вспомнив о пришельцах, которых он случайно увидел во время работы отца, Питер покачал головой. 

— Ну, не все же. — Он прикусил губу, борясь с почти непреодолимым желанием запаниковать. —Ну же, пошли в Башню!

— Чувак! — В голосе Неда слышалась паника. — Я и близко не подойду к этой Башне! Вот откуда они идут! О, моя мама убьет меня!

— Ладно, тогда мы пройдем квартал и сделаем круг, — сказал Питер, дергая друга за руку, когда сверху раздался еще один оглушительный рев. — Ну же!

Перебегая улицу, мальчики старались держаться как можно ближе к зданиям, маневрируя все ближе к Башне, едва успевая увернуться от падающего куска бетона, когда они вышли на Аллею, усеянную поврежденными такси.

— Я не думаю, что мы доберемся до башни, — пробормотал Питер между судорожными вдохами. — Давай просто подождем его здесь некоторое время.

— Питер, мой папа ненавидит такси, — сказал Нед, хватаясь за бок.

— И мой тоже, — огрызнулся Питер, забираясь через разбитое заднее стекло, стараясь не задеть осколки. — Но дядя Бен всегда говорил, что нью-йоркские такси-самые безопасные машины на дороге, так что…

Как только они оказались в относительной безопасности такси, Питер зажал уши руками, с ужасом наблюдая, как все больше и больше массивных инопланетян проплывали через дыру в небе. Время от времени он слышал отчетливый звук репульсоров Железного Человека, и даже сквозь панику Питер испытывал гордость, зная, что именно его отец, вероятно, возглавлял атаку против вторжения.

— Как ты думаешь, сколько времени это займет? — спросил Нед.

Питер открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но тут же его заглушил еще один оглушительный рев, не похожий на рев чужаков. Высунув голову из окна такси, Питер едва мог разглядеть над крышей здания, как один из огромных инопланетных дельфинов перевернулся полностью на голову и затем взорвался, осыпав в радиусе двух кварталов взорванные части тела инопланетян.

— Фу! — закричал Нед, содрогаясь всем телом. — Это было так отвратительно!

— Держу пари на десять баксов, что это был мой отец! — гордо сказал Питер. — Он просто разнес эту штуку на куски!

— Наверное, это был твой отец, — согласился Нед, всё ещё с выражением ужаса на лице. — Но, Питер, это все равно отвратительно.

— Да, ты прав. Это было довольно грубо.

На мгновение весь шум, казалось, прекратился, как будто чужаки были настолько потрясены тем, что один из них был уничтожен, что теперь они пытались перегруппироваться.

— Ты думаешь, это всё? — через мгновение спросил Нед. — Должны ли мы попытаться сделать…

Но Нед был прерван оглушительным раскатом грома, и Питер вскинул голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как огромная молния ударила в дыру в небе из соседнего здания. 

— Это, должно быть, Тор! — крикнул Питер, толкнув Неда локтем. — Он же Бог грома!

— Откуда ты это знаешь? — взвизгнул Нед. — Ты с ним встречался?

— Нет, но мой отец изучал его, — сказал Питер. — Он приехал сюда год назад, примерно в то же время, когда Халк разрушил часть Гарлема.

— Кто? — спросил Нед, широко раскрыв глаза. — Мой отец сказал мне, что в Гарлеме было военное учение, которое пошло не так!

Питер отрицательно покачал головой. 

— Нет, это был Халк. В ту ночь он дрался с другим инопланетянином в Гарлеме. Мой отец изучал его тоже.

Нед потрясенно посмотрел на Питера. 

— Откуда ты всё это знаешь?

— Я иногда вижу вещи в лаборатории моего отца, — смущенно признался Питер. — Он так поглощен своей работой, что не всегда слышит, как я подхожу.

— Чувак, это же опасно! Ты можете попасть в такую беду, если он поймает тебя, не так…

Остальная часть его фразы затихла, когда группа из примерно двадцати инопланетных пехотинцев внезапно появилась в противоположном конце переулка, их массивное оружие было нацелено на группу офицеров полиции Нью-Йорка, которые смотрели на них с противоположного конца. Питер почувствовал, как его руки и ноги онемели, когда пронзительно кричащие чешуйчатые инопланетяне побежали вниз по переулку, целясь прямо в такси, где он и Нед прятались.

— Питер, — пискнул Нед, схватившись рукой за рюкзак Питера и пытаясь стащить его вниз.

— Я знаю! — воскликнул Питер, свернувшись в тугой клубок на полу такси. — Просто постарайся не двигаться, может быть, они нас не увидят!

Драка между полицейскими и инопланетянами, казалось, длилась вечно, и руки и ноги Питера словно примерзли к земле, когда огромный круглый щит с выпуклой белой звездой попал в разбитое переднее стекло такси и вонзился в заднее сиденье, где всего несколько минут назад сидел Питер.

Осознав, что в переулке снова стало тихо, а резкий запах озона наполнил пыльный воздух, Питер сумел разогнуться как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть никого иного, как самого Капитана Америку, ищущего рядом с такси, как понял Питер, свой щит.

— К-Капитан, с-сэр? — он осторожно высунул голову из окна и помахал дрожащей рукой. — В-ваш щ-щит здесь, сэр.

Капитан обернулся, и на его лице отразился шок, когда его голубые глаза скользнули по двум мальчишкам, съежившимся в такси. 

— Спасибо, малыш, — ласково сказал он, протягивая руку внутрь и выдергивая щит. — С вами всё в порядке, ребята?

— Угу, — пробормотал Нед. — Угу, капитан, сэр. М-мы в порядке.

— Хорошо, но вам двоим следует как можно скорее вернуться домой, — сказал Капитан Роджерс, надевая на руку щит. — Сейчас находиться на улице небезопасно.

— Угу, — пробормотал Питер. — Просто... Гм... К-Капитан?

— Да, малыш? — спросил капитан, оборачиваясь.

Питер судорожно вдохнул и выдохнул сквозь зубы. 

— Не говорите моему отцу, что вы видели меня здесь. Обещайте мне, что вы этого не сделайте.

Брови Капитана Роджерса сошлись на переносице, а губы сложились в легкую улыбку, когда он отдал Питеру честь двумя пальцами. 

— Никаких проблем, малыш.

***

— Старк, ты меня слышишь? — раздался по коммуникатору голос Ника Фьюри, и Тони мог поклясться, что старик был искренне встревожен. — У тебя там ракета, направленная прямо в город.

Увернувшись от очередного проклятого инопланетянина, Тони потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать слова Фьюри. 

— Повтори, Фьюри?

— Всемирный Совет Безопасности отдал приказ о нанесении ядерного удара по этому городу. Она уничтожит центр города.

— Что?! — крикнул Тони, отбиваясь от пришельца через стену здания. — Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Фьюри, мой ребенок в центре города! Не говоря уже о миллионах других людей!

— А зачем, чёрт возьми, ты думаешь, что я говорю тебе это, Старк? — раздался яростный крик ему прямо в ухо. — Ты должен что-то с этим сделать!

— Сколько у меня времени?

— Три минуты, — ответил Фьюри. — Максимум.

_«Срань господня!»_

— Джарвис, двигатели на максимум, пора выходить из автобуса! — рявкнул Тони, взлетая с земли, словно ракета.

— Я могу закрыть портал! — послышался хриплый голос Наташи Романовой по рации. — Кто-нибудь слышит? Я могу его закрыть!

— Сделай это! — завопил Роджерс.

— Нет! — завопил Тони. — Ещё нет!

— Старк, враги всё ещё идут! — закричал Роджерс. — Мы должны остановить их!

Ноздри Тони раздулись, когда его глаза загорелись при виде летящей к ним ракеты. 

— У нас есть ядерная бомба, направляемая в город, и я знаю идеальное место, чтобы нейтрализовать её. — _«Прямо в их чертову инопланетную задницу. Никто не причинит вред моему ребенку!»_

— Старк, — тихо сказал Роджерс по рации. — Ты понимаешь, что это может быть путешествие в один конец?

— Да, — ответил Тони. Он судорожно вздохнул, его сердце бешено колотилось. — Да, я понимаю. Но я должен это сделать. — _«Даже если это означает, что я никогда больше не уложу Питера в постель с его дурацким белым медведем. Даже если это означает, что я никогда больше не увижу его улыбку, не услышу его смех, не помогу ему вымыть голову. Даже если это означает, что я никогда больше не смогу почувствовать запах духов Пеппер или поцеловать в то место на её шее, которое подкашивает её колени. Или не получу шанс попросить её выйти за меня замуж._

 _Я должен это сделать, потому что я должен спасти их.»_

— Удачи тебе, Старк, — сказал Роджерс.

Оказавшись под гладким снарядом, Тони дернулся вверх и крепко ухватился за него обеими руками, спрыгивая с вершины Башни и кряхтя от усилия, направляя её вверх к мерцающему порталу в небе. 

— Джарвис, — пробормотал он, смаргивая слезы. — Если я не вернусь, обязательно скажи Питеру и Пеппер, что я их люблю. И что мне очень жаль.

— Я так и сделаю, сэр, — спокойно ответил Джарвис. — Удачи.

Пролетев через портал, Тони выпустил ракету, наблюдая широко раскрытыми глазами, как она ударила и уничтожила ведущий инопланетный корабль, в результате чего взрыв уничтожил остальную часть флота. Его больное сердце, казалось, вот-вот выскочит из груди при этом ужасном зрелище. Будучи ребенком и молодым взрослым, Тони всегда интересовался космосом, считая его огромной, широко открытой областью прекрасного ничто.

Но теперь, после всего этого, у него не было абсолютно никакого желания снова увидеть космос.

Все, чего он хотел, — это вернуться домой.

***

Питер нырнул за разбитые остатки того, что когда-то было машиной, когда ещё один инопланетянин пролетел мимо них на своем летающем гидроцикле. 

— Ну же! — он с силой потянул Неда за рубашку, пытаясь заставить его отойти. — Мы почти добрались до Башни!

— Питер! — ахнул Нед, указывая на небо. — Смотри!

— Что? — спросил Питер, подняв голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как его отец летит над головой, целясь прямо в огромную дыру в небе с огромной белой ракетой, прикрепленной к его спине. — Что он там делает? — воскликнул Питер. — Куда он собрался?

— Держу пари, он пытается взорвать пришельцев! — воскликнул Нед. — Это так здорово! Он действительно супергерой!

Но Питер его почти не слышал. Все, что он мог видеть — это как его отец исчезает из виду через гигантскую дыру в небе. Со всех сторон до него доносились звуки продолжающейся битвы, крики людей и оглушительный рев чужаков. Это было совсем как на выставке снова и снова. И он был одинок и беспомощен, как и тогда.

— Нет! — закричал Питер так громко, что почувствовал, как его горло разрывается, а легкие сжимаются от пыли, рассыпанной по воздуху. — Нет, пожалуйста, не уходи! Ты же обещал, что никогда меня не бросишь!

— Питер! — сквозь звон в ушах голос Неда звучал так, словно он был за много миль отсюда. — Питер, смотри!

 _«Нет! Я больше не хочу видеть, я не могу этого вынести!»_ — подумал он. Вместо этого он собрал остатки своих оставшихся сил и поднял голову, чтобы увидеть, как его отец падает обратно на землю.

— Он слишком быстро приближается! — закричал Питер, вскакивая на ноги и ошеломленно наблюдая, как огромная зеленая туша подпрыгнула на одном из соседних зданий, подхватила отца и благополучно опустила его на землю.

— Чувак! — выдохнул Нед. — Этот Халк только что спас жизнь твоему отцу! Это же так круто!

— Я должен добраться до Башни, — прохрипел Питер, его ноги дрожали так сильно, что он был удивлен, что вообще может ходить. — Мне нужно... мне нужно домой.

— Да, хорошо, — сказал Нед, хватая Питера за локоть, чтобы поддержать его. Они спотыкались пока бежали короткое расстояние в мучительном молчании, а сердце Питера колотилось в груди так громко, что он был удивлен, что Нед не слышит его.

— А вот и они! — воскликнул Нед, когда они наконец пересекли ближайшую к Башне улицу. Питер видел, что папа лежит на земле, держа маску в нескольких футах от него, но он двигал руками и ногами. Капитан Америка присел на корточки рядом с ним, улыбаясь, в то время как высокий Тор и огромная зеленая туша стояли рядом.

— Папа! — Питер задыхался, когда он бежал к кольцу супергероев, отталкивая Капитана Америку и падая на колени рядом с отцом, чьи ошеломленные карие глаза округлялись при виде него.

— Малыш, откуда ты взялся? — спросил папа, обнимая Питера за талию своей левой рукой в доспехах.

— Школа, — всхлипнул Питер, обхватив обеими руками шею отца и положив голову на дуговой реактор в центре его груди, равномерный звук его низкого гудения успокаивал его собственное вибрирующее сердце. В этот момент он решил, что никогда в жизни не слышал ничего более замечательного.

— Я в порядке, Пит, — сказал папа, взъерошив волосы Питера, когда тот шмыгнул носом. — Со мной всё в порядке.

Питер не был уверен, как долго они лежали на земле, пока он плакал, но только когда Нед неловко откашлялся, Питер попытался встать.

— Эм, Питер, моя мама всего в паре кварталов отсюда, — сказал Нед, держа телефон в руке и глядя на него с тревогой. — Так что я пойду и найду её. Ты в порядке?

— Угу, — сказал Питер. Когда Капитан Роджерс помог отцу сесть, Питер тут же забрался к нему на колени. — Теперь я в порядке.

— Я прослежу, чтобы круглый друг молодого Старксона благополучно добрался до своей матери, — сказал Тор, хлопнув Неда по плечу с такой силой, что тот чуть не упал. — Но нам придется иметь дело с Локи, когда я вернусь.

— Угу, — пробормотал Нед, закидывая рюкзак на плечо. — Благодарю вас, мистер... то есть Мистер Бог, то есть Мистер Гром.

— Всегда пожалуйста, юноша, — ответил Тор, и Питер не смог удержаться от смешка, увидев выражение чистого преклонения перед героем на лице Неда.

— Гм, и, если вас это не слишком затруднит, Мистер Гром, сэр, — услышал Питер, когда Тор повел Неда прочь. — Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы вы поставили автограф на моей тетради по математике…

— Пит, — тихо сказал папа ему на ухо. — Не то чтобы я не рад тебя видеть, приятель, но какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь?

— Ну... это довольно длинная история, — пробормотал Питер. Он еще глубже зарылся в объятия отца, что было нелегко сделать, пока тот всё ещё был в доспехах. — И тебе, вероятно, не понравится большая часть.

— Ага. Вот и я так подумал, — упрекнул его папа, но Питер знал, что это было только наполовину серьёзно.

— Я так испугался, — признался Питер, и новые слезы покатились по его щекам. — Так боялся, что потерял тебя! Эти монстры-пришельцы, они были такими страшными!

— Да, — ответил папа, и Питер почувствовал, как его бронированные пальцы вцепились в волосы. — Я тоже испугался, приятель. Мне тоже было страшно.

— Гм... — сказал Капитан Роджерс, прочищая горло. — Мне очень не хочется прерывать вас, но мы всё ещё должны…

— Мы ещё не закончили, — прервал его Тор, отступая назад в круг, поднимая свой тяжелый металлический молот и глядя на вершину башни. — Локи.

— О, да, — проворчал папа, медленно поднимаясь на ноги. — Но потом мы все пойдем куда-нибудь перекусить. Конечно же, я угощаю. — Он изогнул бровь, когда никто не ответил. — А кто-нибудь еще голоден или только я? Вы же не хотите сказать мне, что еда на этом чертовом вертолете была лучшей, что есть у Щита?

— Я голоден, — сказал Питер, вытирая слезы с глаз. Он смущенно взглянул на Капитана Роджерса, его сердце замерло, когда он увидел узнавание в глазах высокого человека, и быстро облегченно выдохнул, когда Капитан только улыбнулся и подмигнул ему.

— Конечно, — сказал Капитан Роджерс. — К тому же, некоторые должны официально представиться.

***

Тони крепко держал руку на плече Питера, когда они шли по разбитому асфальту к ресторану в паре кварталов от Башни, а Бэннер, Тор, Романова, Бартон и Роджерс следовали вплотную за ними. Локи, которого они нашли около двадцати минут назад практически полностью вбитым в пол лаборатории Тони, теперь находился в специально разработанной камере в подвале Башни, и оба Тессеракта и скипетр Локи были надежно заперты в личном хранилище Тони. Тор сообщил Тони, что ему потребуется Тессеракт, чтобы перевезти его и Локи обратно в Асгард, и скипетр будет передан на хранение Щиту, как только Фьюри удастся оправиться от пинка под зад от Всемирного Совета Безопасности.

— Так скажи мне Питер, сын Старка, — сказал Тор, как только они сели в ресторане, сэндвич-забегаловке, владелец которого был занят уборкой мусора от битвы в перерывами от выполнения заказов. — Каково это — быть единственным сыном металлического человека земли?

— Это Железный человек, — поправил Тони с набитой шаурмой ртом. — Железный человек, а не металлический человек, и…

— Это хорошо, — пропищал Питер своим тоненьким голоском, поправляя очки на переносице, когда его большие карие глаза встретились с глазами Тони. — Я имею в виду, что для меня он просто мой отец.

— Я и не знал, что у тебя есть ребенок, Старк, — сказал Роджерс, сидя справа от Тони, его бледное лицо всё ещё было покрыто грязью после битвы. — А почему ты ничего не сказал?

— Ну, не то чтобы ты действительно дал мне шанс, правда, Роджерс? — сказал Тони с легким раздражением в голосе. — Мы с Бэннером говорили о нём, не так ли?

— Ах, да, — смущенно сказал Бэннер, качая головой и дергая край футболки, в которой он был одет. Как только он вернулся к своему размеру после Халка, то понял, что у него нет никакой одежды, чтобы переодеться, поэтому он был вынужден одолжить её у Тони. — Да, мы немного поговорили.

— Я попросил доктора Бэннера приехать и поработать на меня, — прошептал Тони Питеру, чем заслужил широкую улыбку мальчика. - А, тебе нравится эта идея?

— Он спас тебе жизнь, — ответил Питер. — Да, мне нравится эта идея!

Тони улыбнулся, сжимая плечо Питера. 

— Ну, тогда тебе придется помочь мне убедить его. — Договорились?

— Договорились, — ответил Питер.

— Итак, Старк, — сказала Романов. — Похоже, тебе придется ремонтировать свое шикарное новое здание теперь, когда Локи, Бог озорства, устроил там настоящий хаос. Не говоря уже о том, что большая часть твоего имени исчезла.

— Да, — добавил Бартон с озорным блеском в глазах. — Прости меня за это. Вроде.

Тони втянул воздух через нос, борясь с желанием ответить не слишком приятными словами. Он всё ещё не был до конца уверен, что делать с агентом Романовой, да и лучник-Бартон пока что не слишком себя проявил, учитывая, что о был виноват в том, что костюм Тони Марк VI был в состоянии металлолома. 

— Да, — сказал Тони, пожав плечами. — Мне вообще-то нравится просто большая буква «А», это придает... загадочности, тебе не кажется?

— Ну и что вы теперь будете делать, мистер Роджерс? — спросил Питер с набитым картошкой ртом. На вид невероятно тощий.

— Ты не должен называть его мистером Роджерсом, Пит, — вмешался Тони. — Он не носит свитера и не играет с куклами, так что…

— Ты можешь называть меня Стивом, Питер, — сказал Роджерс, улыбаясь и демонстрируя свои идеальные белые зубы. — И, в ответ на твой вопрос — я не уверен. Я имею в виду, что Нью-Йорк-это мой дом, но это не совсем тот Нью-Йорк, который я помню.

— Откуда вы, мистер... то есть Стив? — спросил Питер.

— Бруклин, — ответил Роджерс.

— Я из Куинса! — взволнованно сказал Питер. — Это место, где я жил до того, как мой отец забрал меня.

— У меня было несколько друзей из Куинса, — сказал Роджерс, подмигивая Питеру. — Держу пари, что он уже не выглядит так, как раньше.

— Папа, может быть, Стив тоже переедет жить к нам в Башню, если ему больше некуда идти? — спросил Питер, подпрыгивая на стуле и поворачиваясь к Тони. — Разве это не хорошая идея? У нас достаточно места!

— Хм, — пробормотал Тони, подавившись кубиком льда и пытаясь не обращать внимания на короткий всплеск ревности, которая пронзила его измученное тело. Это было так похоже на Питера — пригласить кого-то пожить в его доме сразу после знакомства. У парня было золотое сердце, и Тони знал это лучше всех. Скоро ребенок поймет, что мир — это не только батуты, лего и мини-ботинки Железного Человека.

— Да, конечно, а почему бы и нет? — сказал Тони, нацепив на лицо показушную улыбку и подняв глаза на Роджерса. — Ну, Роджерс, что скажешь? Малыш прав, у меня гораздо больше места, чем в том номере в бюджетном отеле, где ты сейчас прячешься от Фьюри. Хочешь стать моим соседом?

— Ну пожалуйста, Стив! — попросил Питер. — Тогда ты тоже сможешь посмотреть, как работает мой отец! И Доктор Бэннер!

_«Эм, нет. Я бы не стал заходить так далеко…»_

— Я бы не хотел никому мешать, — сказал Роджерс, смущенно глядя на Питера. — И я знаю, что Мистер Старк очень занят…

— О, пожалуйста — умолял Питер. — Я могу представить тебя своим школьным друзьям! Некоторые из них из Бруклина!

— Пошли, Роджерс, — сказал Тони, хотя под столом его левая рука сжалась в дрожащий кулак. Проклятая рука опять его достала. — Не заставляй ребенка умолять. Его голос может стать достаточно высоким, чтобы разбить стекло, и я думаю, что мы уже достаточно наломали сегодня, не так ли?

Роджерс прищурился, словно пытаясь решить, шутит Тони или нет. Наконец он кивнул.

— Если вы уверены, что я вам не помешаю.

— Не-а, — усмехнулся Тони, невольно усмехнувшись, когда Питер взвизгнул от возбуждения. —Если хочешь, можешь оставить себе целый этаж. Достаточно места, чтобы создать домашний тренажерный зал своей мечты. К тому же, арендная плата дешевая. По крайней мере, так говорит мне хозяин дома.

— Тогда ладно, — сказал Роджерс, подмигнув Питеру. — Спасибо тебе.

— Ура! — закричал Питер! — Спасибо, мистер... то есть Стив!

— Не за что, малыш, — рассмеялся Роджерс, и Тони почувствовал еще одну вспышку этой проклятой иррациональной ревности, которая прошла сквозь него прежде, чем он успел подавить её.

 _«Малыш просто ведет себя как обычно, дружелюбно и услужливо,»_ — подумал Тони , крепче сжимая плечо Питера. — _«Вот и всё.»_

Конечно, Питер словно почувствовал его дискомфорт, потому что как только он запихнул в рот остатки своей картошки фри, то сразу же забрался к Тони на колени, положил свою кудрявую голову ему на грудь и заснул, обхватив его худыми руками. Тони понятия не имел, как, чёрт возьми, лежащая у него на груди вещь может быть такой удобной, особенно учитывая очки малыша, которые перекосились в бок и впечатались в его голову, но он совершенно не собирался протестовать.

Сегодня Тони был героем, спасшим миллионы людей от неизбежной и ужасной смерти. Но когда он слегка пошевелил Питера в своих объятиях, услышав его вздох во сне, пока Тор хвастался о пирах, проводимых для возвращающихся героев войны на Асгарде, ничто из этого, казалось, больше не имело значения. Даже неприятная мысль о том, что придется делить девяносто с лишним этажную башню со Стивом Роджерсом, не могла нарушить безмятежность этого момента.

Потому что до тех пор, пока он может оставаться героем одного конкретного маленького мальчика, ничто другое не будет иметь значения.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В оригинале тут типа игра слов. Питер говорит «badass», что значит и «крутой» и «подонок», поэтому Тони дальше так реагирует.


	7. Chapter 7

Громкий визг электрической дрели заставил Тони проснуться, задыхаясь, в поту. Приподнявшись на стуле, он прищурился на монитор перед собой, потирая ноющий изгиб шеи.

— Который час, Джарвис? — проворчал он, вытирая лицо.

— Сейчас 6.30 утра, сэр, — ответил Джарвис. — Мастер Питер только что проснулся, и работа на поврежденных этажах башни возобновилась.

— Хорошо, — ответил Тони. Он провел рукой по голове, вздрогнув от прикосновения к грязным волосам и общего ощущения слабости. Как давно он в последний раз принимал душ?

— Могу я напомнить вам, сэр, что сегодня первый день школьных занятий мастера Питера? — сказал Джарвис. — Он ожидает, что вы составите ему компанию.

— Да, конечно, — пробормотал Тони, хотя сама мысль о появлении на публике, особенно с Питером, приводила его в ужас. Все лето его вместе со Стивом и Брюсом, которые переехали в Башню примерно через неделю после инцидента с Локи, преследовали репортеры, желавшие услышать рассказы о битве за Нью-Йорк из первых уст. К началу июля ситуация настолько ухудшилась, что Тони взял Питера и уехал в Малибу примерно на четыре недели, наплевав на то, что Башня ещё не была отремонтирована. Он даже чувствовал себя неловко из-за того, что оставил Стива Роджерса почти без присмотра. Не говоря уже о Департаменте по контролю ущерба, который он начал возглавлять, чтобы ни один из остатков Читаури, оставшихся после вторжения, не попал в чужие руки. Или, скорее, пытался возглавлять. Тони уже усвоил в прошлом, ещё когда проектировал и создавал оружие, что любые совместные действия с Министерством обороны часто были сродни многократному удару головой о кирпичную стену.

— Могу я предложить вам принять душ и переодеться, прежде чем вы отправитесь с мастером Питером в школу, сэр? — спросил Джарвис. — Вы спали в этом кресле последние три ночи. Если у вас сонливость от полного истощения из-за работы, отоспитесь.

— Да, да, — пробормотал Тони, медленно поднимаясь на ноги и поднимая руки над головой, чтобы потянуться, крехтя, когда различные суставы хрустели в знак протеста. — Лучшая идея.

— Ты в порядке, папа? — спросил Питер, оторвавшись от своей миски с хлопьями, когда двадцать минут спустя Тони вошел в кухню, после душа, уже аккуратно побрившись. По крайней мере, он всё ещё был способен выглядеть той частью Тони Старка, которую, как все думали, они знали.

— И вам тоже доброе утро, молодой человек, — ответил Тони, наливая себе чашку кофе и демонстративно игнорируя вопрос Питера. Он улыбнулся сыну, взъерошив ему волосы. — А как насчет тебя? Готов пойти в четвертый класс?

— Не совсем, — сказал Питер с тяжелым вздохом. — Я бы предпочел ещё три месяца летних каникул. Или, может быть, ещё три года.

— Я бы тоже, Пит, — сказал Тони, потягивая кофе. Он сел на табурет напротив Питера, хмуро глядя на темно-фиолетовые круги под его карими глазами. — Опять проблемы со сном прошлой ночью?

— Да, немного, — ответил Питер, пожав плечами, но Тони не обманул его спокойный голос. Почти все летние каникулы Питер страдал от периодических кошмаров и бессонницы. Часто он умолял Тони посидеть с ним на кровати, пока он не заснет. Иногда ребенок присоединялся к нему в его лаборатории посреди ночи. Он вообще не желал выпускать Тони из поля зрения, когда это возможно. Питер даже попросил разрешения сопровождать Тони на его встречи в Вашингтоне, связанные с реставрацией, часто просто сидя на полу за пределами конференц-залов, чтобы быть как можно ближе к нему.

В начале летних каникул Пеппер предложила им нанять для Питера психотерапевта, сказав, что ему было бы полезно поработать над некоторыми своими страхами, но Тони решительно отверг эту идею. Он с подозрением относился к психотерапевтам с тех пор, как Обадия Стейн привел его к одному из них после убийства его родителей. Вместо того, чтобы помочь Тони справиться с внезапной потерей его мамы и папы и усилением его замкнутости, единственное, что тот терапевт сумел сделать для него, это усилить его алкоголизм.

— Ты всё ещё хочешь пойти в спортзал после школы? — спросил Тони у Питера. — Потому что ты не должен этого делать, если слишком устал. Может быть, первый день будет трудным.

— Нет, я хочу пойти, — решительно сказал Питер. Он посмотрел на свою кашу, ковыряя её ложкой. — Я думаю, это поможет. Я скучал по нему.

— Ну ладно, если ты так уверен. Просто убедитесь, что у тебя есть ингалятор под рукой, хорошо? — попросил Тони, делая ещё один глоток кофе. Когда легкие ребенка наконец-то выздоровели, доктор Питера позволил ему делать процедуры с ингалятором только один раз в день и возобновить занятия гимнастикой, при условии, что он будет постоянно держать свой ингалятор при себе. Тони предложил Питеру построить свой собственный спортзал в Башне и нанять частного инструктора, но Питер отказался, сказав, что предпочитает работать с учителем в тренажерном зале своей школы, который был олимпийцем. После долгих разговоров Тони уступил, но это всё ещё беспокоило его, ведь он не будет способен защитить мальчика от любопытных репортеров в общественном спортзале, даже если Хэппи будет присматривать за ним.

— Я знаю, не волнуйся.

— Ну ладно, — сказал Тони, взглянув на часы. — Заканчивай, и мы пойдем. — Было ещё рано: занятия в школе Питера начинались только в восемь утра, но Тони предпочёл, чтобы Питер приехал раньше, а не позже. Если повезёт, им удастся опередить большинство папарацци.

— Да, конечно.

После двух возвращений в их квартиру, чтобы забрать забытые вещи, — включая ингалятор ребенка, — Тони и Питер забрались на заднее сиденье черного седана ауди, чтобы Хэппи отвез их в школу. После боя Питер стал сидеть посередине, чтобы быть поближе к Тони, и теперь его правая рука обнимала Тони за локоть, голова покоилась на руке отца, а его узкие плечи дрожали из-за нервоза. Тони запустил пальцы в волосы Питера и потрепал его за макушку, пытаясь помочь ему успокоиться.

— Нам не обязательно идти туда сегодня, Питер, — тихо сказал Тони, чтобы Хэппи не услышал его. — Мы можем отправить тебя в школу на следующей неделе или найти какой-нибудь другой способ…

— Нет, всё в порядке, — прошептал Питер, крепче сжимая руку Тони. — Я просто хочу покончить с этим.

— Хорошо. Но, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится — позвони мне. Всё что угодно, не важно что. Понял?

— Да, я понимаю, — ответил Питер. Но Тони это не убедило. Вдобавок к довольно частым ночным кошмарам, Питер за лето стал более замкнутым, словно боялся беспокоить Тони своими мелкими мальчишескими проблемами.

Поцеловав Питера в макушку, Тони похлопал его по руке, проклиная себя за то, что не может защитить сына. Конечно, он был в состоянии остановить эту ракету от уничтожения большей части Нью-Йорка, спасая жизнь Питера вместе с бесчисленными другими. Но он всё ещё не мог защитить Питера от очередного приступа астмы или от потери ещё одной пары очков. И Тони потребовалось приложить все усилия, чтобы не потребовать перевода этого проклятого мальчишки из класса Питера, который всю свою жизнь, казалось, посвятил тому, чтобы сделать его ребенка как можно более несчастным.

Они были всего в двух кварталах от школы, когда Тони заметил первый фургон репортеров, небрежно припаркованный в переулке, антенны на нём уже были подняты для прямого эфира. Его челюсть сжалась, когда он понял, что это, вероятно, означало. Их вот-вот начнут допрашивать. Снова.

— Подъезжай к задней части школы, Хэп, — скомандовал Тони, сжимая пальцами волосы Питера и стискивая зубы. _«Чертовы стервятники.»_ Хотя большую часть времени он ненавидел иметь дело с прессой, он знал, что это требовалось от него, учитывая то, кем он был. Но для них поджидать Питера, тем более возле его школы, было просто… ужасно.

— Они пытаются перекрыть дорогу, сэр, — сказал Хэппи, оглядываясь через плечо на Тони, когда тот остановил машину, всё ещё находясь в полуквартале от школы. Внезапный стук в окно заставил Питера взвизгнуть, и он уткнулся лицом в бок отца. Тони знал, что из-за сильно тонированных стекол репортеры не могли видеть их внутри машины, но почему-то это не делало её безопаснее, когда казалось, что машину обстреливают градом размером с бейсбольный мяч.

— Тогда переезжай через них, если потребуется! — рявкнул Тони. — Директор обещал мне, что он будет держать территорию школы подальше от прессы, так что, как только мы туда доберемся, всё будет в порядке.

— Папа, — прошептал Питер приглушенным голосом рядом с Тони, — заставь их уйти!

— Я так и сделаю, приятель, — пообещал Тони, хотя на самом деле ничего не мог поделать. Влияние Пеппер на прессу постепенно ослабевало, ведь ей приходилось контролировать информацию о событиях битвы за Нью-Йорк и существование Мстителей в целом, и держать средства массовой информации подальше от Тони становилось всё сложнее. Ухудшало всё то, что, по меньшей мере, треть или половина прессы были зарубежными, и Пеппер вообще не имела над ними никакого контроля.

У Хэппи ушло больше пятнадцати минут, чтобы проехать последние полквартала до парковки на заднем дворе школы. Ещё пять минут ушло на то, чтобы Тони смог оторвать Питера от своего тела и вытащить их обоих из машины. У черного входа стоял частный охранник, нанятый Тони, чтобы убедиться, что ни один репортер не попытается прокрасться внутрь школы. Тони уже видел двух своих двойников, стоявших у главного входа, когда они проходили мимо.

Питер крепко прижался к руке Тони, пока они шли через полупустые коридоры к его новому классу и поздоровались с его учительницей, доброй чернокожей женщиной средних лет, которую Тони встретил пару недель назад во время школьной встречи. Повторив ещё раз, что Питер может связаться с Тони в любое время, он помог Питеру распаковать свои принадлежности, а затем вышел из класса, чтобы отнести запасной ингалятор в кабинет школьной медсестры.

— А теперь послушай меня, — сказал Тони, когда он закончил разговор в кабинете медсестры. Он присел на корточки перед Питером, обхватив его за плечи. — Хэппи заберет тебя сегодня днём, так что ты просто сиди тихо в классе, пока он не придет за тобой. Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил из школы без него, хорошо?

— Угу, — пробормотал Питер, прикусив нижнюю губу. — Я всё понимаю. Это просто…

— Это просто — что? — подтолкнул его Тони.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты приехал и забрал меня вместо него. Хэппи всегда кричит на других детей, чтобы они держались от нас подальше, когда забирает меня. Это так неловко. Он делает это всю дорогу, пока мы идем вниз по коридору, и из-за этого все смотрят на меня так, будто это забавно. 

Тони закатил глаза, нисколько не удивившись этому, учитывая склонность Хэппи быть вспыльчивым, и его абсолютное непонимание тонкостей работы с детьми.

— Хорошо, я ещё раз поговорю с ним об этом. И ты же знаешь, что я скорее заберу тебя, чем буду весь день болтать с ребятами из Министерства обороны, не так ли?

— Да, наверное, — сказал Питер дрожащим голосом. — Но я не понимаю, почему тебе нужно говорить с ними каждый божий день.

— Потому что, если я этого не сделаю, кто знает, в какую беду они попадут, — сказал Тони, поморщившись. — Эти правительственные типы не могут завязать себе шнурки, не проведя заседание комитета. Без меня они никогда ничего не сделают, а мы абсолютно не можем допустить, чтобы какой-нибудь из этих артефактов Читаури попал не в те руки. Так ведь?

— Пожалуй, нет, — ответил Питер, пожав плечами.

— Иди сюда, — сказал Тони, обнимая Питера. — Я обещаю, что так будет не всегда, Пит. Мы просто должны подождать, пока шум не утихнет.

—Я не люблю шум, — пробормотал Питер, уткнувшись ему в плечо, и Тони усмехнулся.

— Я тоже, приятель. Я тоже. — Он отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на лицо сына, и взъерошил ему волосы. — С тобой всё будет в порядке?

— Хм, да, — пробормотал Питер.

— Ну конечно, — подмигнул Тони. — Ты же мой ребенок.

***

— Итак, — сказал Тони, входя в новенькую лабораторию, которую он помогал Брюсу Бэннеру проектировать. — А какой интересный проект вам сегодня прислал Щит, доктор?

— О, разве ты не знаешь? — спросил Брюс, и его голос был полон сарказма. — Всё ещё работаю над адаптацией твоей репульсорной технологии к их геликарриеров, и теперь они прислали мне целый новый набор данных от учёных, изучающих скипетр, которые они хотят, чтобы я перепроверил. Всё по-старому, всё по-старому. Щит говорит «прыгай», я спрашиваю «как высоко?». Похоже, они забыли, что я принадлежу им только наполовину.

— Ну... — медленно произнес Тони. — Всё же лучше, чем лечить жертв кори в Калькутте. Разве не так? — Он обвел рукой огромную лабораторию. — Я имею в виду, я знаю, что работа в шаткой лачуге с тряпками вместо дверей и окон не может сравниться с этим, но…

— У меня нет абсолютно никаких претензий по поводу жилья, Тони, — сказал Брюс с усмешкой. Он покачал головой, поправляя очки на переносице. — И по поводу большей части работы, что я делаю. Я просто... никогда не думал, что снова окажусь в таком положении. После того, что случилось…

— Я совсем не такой, как Громовержец Росс, — твердо сказал Тони. — Оглянитесь вокруг: здесь нет ничего, что создавало бы нечто близкое к гамма-лучам, и я никогда не стал бы подвергать опасности своих коллег-ученых ради собственной выгоды. — Он постучал пальцами по столешнице. — Особенно после того, как они спасают мне жизнь и всё такое.

Брюс приподнял бровь. 

— Я беспокоюсь не о тебе, Тони.

Тони резко выдохнул. 

— Смотри. Даже после того, что случилось на борту вертолета, я всё ещё не думаю, что Фьюри имеет на тебя зуб. Он не похож на человека, который может затаить обиду.

— Ммм, — пробормотал Брюс. — Ну, это было мило с его стороны — позволить мне приехать сюда. По крайней мере, вместо того, чтобы заставлять меня мыть полы на геликарриере, чтобы заплатить за ущерб, который я причинил.

— Да, — пробормотал Тони, вспоминая ту подводную тюрьму в Атлантике, чьи камеры можно было сопоставить с полами геликарриера. — Кроме того, ты не можешь отрицать, что и еда, и компания здесь первоклассные. Я имею в виду, где ещё у тебя будет свой собственный миниатюрный фанат?

Рассмеявшись, Брюс набрал команду на своем мониторе, записывая несколько цифр на планшет, лежащий на стойке. 

— Да, это точно. Должен признать, Тони, твой ребенок довольно симпатичный. И очень приятно иметь рядом того, кто... видел другого парня и всё ещё не боится меня.

— Да, он самый лучший, — ухмыльнулся Тони. — Знаешь, если бы ты два года назад спросил меня, хочу ли я когда-нибудь иметь дело с ребенком, я бы рассмеялся тебе в лицо. Громко. И вероятно, при этом был бы зверски пьян.

— Ну, два года назад я работал на разливочном заводе в Бразилии и молился каждый день, чтобы мне не надрали задницу, — ответил Брюс, настороженно глядя на Тони. — И я был полностью одержим попытками найти лекарство от моей... проблемы.

— Похоже, мы оба изменились к лучшему, — сказал Тони.

— Да уж, — вздохнул Брюс. — Спасибо тебе, Тони. За то, что дал мне шанс.

— Не стоит благодарности, — усмехнулся Тони. — Просто сиди с ребенком время от времени, и мы будем квиты. Пеппер и я могли бы иногда проводить ночь вне дома. Достаточно того, что я вижу её только по выходным.

— Ааа, — пробормотал Брюс. — Я не уверен, что это такая уж хорошая идея. — Он наклонился ближе, прищурившись. — И, если ты не против, я скажу, что, судя по твоему виду, тебе не помешало бы хорошенько выспаться. Ты выглядишь усталым, Тони. Изнуренным. Как будто ты несешь на своих плечах всю тяжесть мира.

Спина Тони напряглась, он поджал губы, уязвленный тем, что его проблемы были настолько очевидны, что Брюс их заметил. Питер, должно быть, подшучивает с Брюсом в то время, что они тусуются вместе в последнее время. 

— Да, но разве мы можем спать больше, чем получается?

— Послушай, я не хотел тебя обидеть, - сказал Брюс, поднимая руки. — Я просто... знаю, на что это похоже. Не иметь возможности хорошо выспаться.

— Это у моего ребенка, — пробормотал Тони, качая головой и сжимая левую руку в кулак. — Питеру снятся кошмары. Ну, у него вроде как всегда были кошмары, с тех пор как я усыновил его, но они стали ещё хуже... с тех пор…

— А ты не пробовал заставить его с кем-нибудь поговорить? — спросил Брюс. — Прости, я не хочу лезть не в своё дело, но не слишком ли он молод, чтобы уже сталкиваться с такими вещами?

— Малыш повидал за свою жизнь много всяких ужасов, это уж точно, — быстро сказал Тони. Его усталый, одурманенный мозг в данный момент не испытывал желания объяснять свое недоверие к психотерапевтам. — Но мы работаем над этим. Все будет хорошо. Я прослежу, чтобы с ним всё было в порядке.

Брюс бросил на него скептический взгляд. 

— Ну, хорошо. Но ты же не хочешь, чтобы что-то подобное ускользнуло от тебя? Поверь мне, я знаю.

— Всё будет хорошо, — повторил Тони, взглянув на часы и поворачиваясь к двери. — И на этой ноте я удаляюсь, потому что опаздываю на то, что, я уверен, будет еще одной волнующей конференцией с Министерством обороны. Я зайду к тебе позже, большой парень.

—Без проблем! — крикнул Брюс, когда дверь закрылась. Тони остановился прямо снаружи, прислонившись к стене. Он потер глаза ладонью, а его сердце билось в бешенном ритме, он чувствовал это грудной клеткой. Хотя Тони очень не хотелось это признавать, Брюс был прав. Он сам не спал. Если он не просыпался, пытаясь помочь Питеру заснуть, то он просыпался, пытаясь придумать способы, чтобы помочь защитить его вместе с Пеппер и всеми остальными. И каждый раз, когда он, наконец, поддавался непреодолимой усталости и пытался закрыть глаза... всё, что он видел — это огромный инопланетный флот там, в космосе, просто ожидающий своего шанса вторгнуться и убить всех на Земле.

И в его ночных кошмарах они всегда приходили за Питером первыми.

Сделав как можно более глубокий вдох, Тони медленно выдохнул, пытаясь успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце. Должен же быть какой-то способ надежнее защитить людей, которых он любит. Потому что, хотя Мстители и выиграли битву за Нью-Йорк, в глубине души Тони знал, что это только начало. Что Читаури — это всего лишь разминка.

Что там было что-то ещё, что было гораздо хуже.

***

— Сэр, если позволите ... — начал Джарвис.

— Не позволю, — отрезал Тони, тыча в монитор указательным пальцем правой руки и одновременно вводя быстрые команды на клавиатуре левой. Хотя скафандр «Марк VII» хорошо работал во время вторжения Читаури, во время битвы его тоже раздолбали в хлам, и поэтому одним из первых приоритетов Тони после того, как все успокоилось, было построить новый костюм. Это заняло всего пару недель, после чего Тони задал себе вопрос: а зачем останавливаться на достигнутом? Иметь резервную копию всегда хорошо, не так ли? Поэтому он построил ещё один. А потом ещё один, потому что иметь две резервные копии всегда лучше, чем одну, не так ли?

А потом, в течение ещё одной ночи, когда Питера мучили кошмары, эта мысль пришла ему в голову. А что, если он мог бы построить целый легион доспехов, каждый с немного отличающимися характеристиками для разных типов боя, которые можно было бы контролировать дистанционно через головной дисплей или через самого Джарвиса по команде Тони? Тогда он мог бы, в некотором смысле, быть во многих местах в любое время.

Идея быстро прижилась, и Тони уже на следующий вечер приступил к работе. Он уже успел сконструировать и собрать четыре таких костюма, когда Питер вернулся домой с разбитыми очками и подбитым глазом.

Питер попытался сказать Тони, что он просто столкнулся с чем-то в спортзале, но ребенок был ужасным лжецом. Тони не потребовалось много времени, чтобы узнать, что он «случайно» столкнулся с мячом, брошенным ему в лицо Флэшем Томпсоном, во время их урока физкультуры в тот школьный день. Тони был _вне себя от ярости_. Ему потребовалось всё его самообладание, чтобы не полететь прямо к дому этого проклятого мальчишки и не взорвать его в следующие секунды. В конце концов именно Стив, — вдобавок к Питеру, который плакал и умолял его не уходить, — сумел уговорить его, сказав Тони, что один синяк под глазом не стоит того, чтобы снова садиться в тюрьму. Тот факт, что Флэша отстранили от занятий на следующую неделю, был слишком незначительным.

— Сэр, я вынужден настоять, — сказал Джарвис. — Сейчас настало время забрать мастера Питера из его гимнастического зала, и…

— Что? — рявкнул Тони, уставившись на часы. Неужели он действительно работал над этим весь день? Отбросив ногой стул, Тони выключил свои мониторы и выбежал из лаборатории. — Чёрт возьми, Джарвис, почему ты сразу не сказал?

— Я пытался, сэр, — сказал Джарвис с едва заметным упреком в голосе. — Пожалуйста, не волнуйтесь. Мастер Питер просто ждет в тренажерном зале, в соответствии с вашими инструкциями.

— Да, да, скажи ему, что я уже еду, — пробормотал Тони, хватая ключи от машины, проклиная тот факт, что глава Службы безопасности должен был уйти в отпуск по уходу за ребенком на прошлой неделе, требуя от Хэппи временно занять эту должность. И тот факт, что он не мог просто полететь в спортзал в костюме.

_Но если бы у Пита был свой собственный костюм Железного человека, то... Хм…_

К большому разочарованию Тони, — и Питера, — травля со стороны прессы не утихала уже шесть недель с начала учебного года. Тони поражался этому безумию, ведь они толпились вокруг не только входа в Башню, но и рядом со школой Питера, и спортзалом. Даже сейчас, подъезжая ближе, Тони видел, как они толпятся у входной двери, вытягивая шею, чтобы заглянуть внутрь.

Припарковав свою ауди в полуквартале от школы, Тони принял свое обычное дьявольски-беззаботное выражение лица и направился к выходу, что было нелегкой задачей после того, как он бодрствовал последние сорок с лишним часов. Он чувствовал, как его плечи дрожат от напряжения, когда он пробирался через толпу репортеров, выкрикивающих его имя, и вошел в спортзал, заметив Питера, сидящего со своим тренером, мистером Коннором, рядом с брусьями. Задумчивое выражение исчезло с его лица, когда его взгляд остановился на Тони.

— Папа! — воскликнул Питер, подбегая к Тони и обнимая его тонкими руками за талию. — Я уже начал волноваться!

— Мне очень жаль, что я опоздал, — сказал Тони, похлопав Питера по спине и протягивая свободную руку тренеру. — Застрял на работе, а потом в пробке. — Он мотнул головой в сторону входа. — Я просто… не знаю…

— Всё в порядке, Мистер Старк, — мягко сказал мистер Коннор. — Я понимаю, насколько назойливой порой может быть пресса.

— Это просто смешно, — согласился Тони. — Я имею в виду, что прошло уже несколько месяцев, понимаете? Дайте ребенку хотя бы передышку!

— Да, сэр, — сказал мистер Коннор. — Пожалуйста, поверьте, что я понимаю.

— Папа, — заскулил Питер. — А теперь мы можем идти? Я очень голодный!

— Да, конечно. — схватив Питера за плечо, он сжал челюсти и расправил плечи, слегка поморщившись от чувства напряжения между лопатками. — Просто оставайся рядом со мной, и все будет хорошо, окей?

— Я знаю, папа. Хэппи говорит мне то же самое, когда забирает меня.

Но как только он открыл дверь и вышел наружу, воцарился хаос.

— Мистер Старк, Мистер Старк, Вы можете сообщить нам что-нибудь новое о возможной новой инопланетной угрозе в Нью-Йорке?

—Вы действительно верите, что все пришельцы были уничтожены, Мистер Старк?

— Мистер Старк, что вы думаете о законопроекте, касающемся возможной регистрации Мстителей, который будет представлен сенатскому Комитету по вооруженным силам?

Тони стиснул зубы, крепче сжимая плечо Питера, и рявкнул: «без комментариев!».

— Папа, — встревоженно сказал Питер после двух шагов, закрывая уши руками. — А почему они сегодня такие громкие?

— Просто продолжай идти, — пробормотал Тони.

— Мистер Старк, как вы умудряйтесь быть одновременно супергероем и отцом?

— Мистер Старк, вы когда-нибудь беспокоились о безопасности вашего сына теперь, когда на Землю дважды вторгались инопланетяне?

— Мистер Старк, до вас доходили слухи о том, что Департамент по контролю за ущербом несет ответственность за то, что несколько местных подрядчиков по реставрации прекратили свою деятельность?

Тони увидел машину примерно в тридцати шагах от себя. Все, что им нужно было сделать, это продолжать идти к ней, и они будут в порядке.

Но не прошло и двух секунд, как носок ботинка Питера попал трещину в тротуаре, и он рухнул вперед, заставив Тони отпустить его плечо. Прежде чем кто-то из них успел опомниться, Тони заметил большую ладонь, обхватившую руку Питера, и гнев, подобного которому он никогда в жизни не испытывал, наполнил его до такой степени, что он буквально покраснел. Кулак Тони тут же отскочил назад и врезался прямо в нос мужчины, тошнотворный треск эхом разнесся по всей улице.

Над толпой повисла тишина, когда репортеры попятились, и на их лицах появилось почти одинаковое ошеломленное выражение. Потрясая кулаком, Тони полез в карман пиджака, вытащил вышитый носовой платок и бросил его окровавленному репортеру. 

— Никогда больше не прикасайся к моему сыну, — сказал он низким, угрожающим голосом, сжимая куртку Питера так сильно, что он удивился, что ткань всё ещё цела. — Или я сломаю что-то важнее твоего гребанного носа.

— Папа! — пискнул Питер, когда они подошли к машине, его нижняя губа задрожала. — Прости! Я и не думал...

— Это не твоя вина, Питер, — сказал Тони, прислонившись к машине и пытаясь сделать глубокий вдох. — Ни в чём из этого нет твоей вины.

По щекам Питера покатились слезы. 

— Но если бы я не споткнулся, тебе бы не пришлось этого делать…

— Я же сказал, что это не твоя вина! — рявкнул Тони, и его сердце чуть не разорвалось от испуганного вида Питера. — Нет, нет, не смотри на меня так. Мне очень жаль, дружище. — Он обнял Питера, морщась от пульсирующей боли в костяшках пальцев. Ему придется как можно скорее позвонить Пеппер и предупредить её о случившемся. — Если бы их там не было с самого начала, то ничего этого не случилось бы.

— Я знаю, — пробормотал Питер. — Но всё же!

— Но всё равно — ничего, — рявкнул Тони. — Это моя работа — защищать тебя от всего, что я воспринимаю как угрозу. И это то, что я собираюсь сделать, и я буду делать это без колебаний. Ты меня понимаешь? — Ещё одна слеза скатилась по круглой щеке Питера, и Тони прижал к ней подушечку большого пальца, мягко смахнув её. —Ты меня понимаешь? — снова спросил он, на этот раз уже тише.

— Да, — ответил Питер, шмыгая носом. — Я всё понимаю.

— Хорошо. А теперь пошли домой, пока моя рука не распухла так сильно, что я не смогу сесть за руль.

***

Тони повезло. Благодаря быстрым действиям Пеппер, репортер отказался выдвигать обвинения Тони, вместо этого выбрав небольшую денежную компенсацию и полное покрытие своих медицинских счетов.

Но этот инцидент только усилил одержимость Тони создать его новую броню. К началу ноября, когда запас доступных материалов заметно истощился, Тони начал паниковать. По мере того, как проходили недели, сон Питера становился все хуже и хуже, вплоть до того, что он стал регулярно засыпать в классе. А Тони, накачанный огромным количеством кофеина, часто бодрствовал по три дня подряд, пытаясь придумать ещё больше вариантов для своих костюмов. Он также работал над тем, чтобы вызвать их по отдельности, если бы он так захотел, думая, что это хороший способ сохранить его броню скрытой, если возникнет необходимость.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — неожиданно сказал Джарвис, отчего Тони опрокинул свою чашку с кофе. — Но на линии Капитан Роджерс.

Выругавшись, Тони схватил полотенце, чтобы вытереть коричневую жидкость, и уставшими глазами уставился на монитор перед собой. Над чем, чёрт возьми, он опять работал?

— Ну давай, подключай его, — пробормотал он.

— Тони? — послышался голос Стива секундой позже. — Прости, что беспокою тебя, но…

— Да? — прохрипел Тони. — Чего ты хочешь?

— У меня здесь Питер, он помогал мне учиться пользоваться компьютером, и... ну, он заснул в кресле, пока я возился с ним, так что…

— Да, да, я сейчас спущусь и заберу его, — перебил Тони. Он крепко зажмурил покалывающие глаза, потирая затылок. — Просто дай мне минутку.

— Ты уверен? Я ничего не имею против того, чтобы отнести его в кровать, это не проблема.

— Нет, нет, — осторожно ответил Тони. — Не пытайся его сдвинуть. Ты должен разбудить его определенным образом, иначе он взбесится. Я сейчас спущусь и заберу его.

— Хорошо, — ответил Стив.

Выйдя из лифта, ведущего в апартаменты Стива Роджерса, Тони съежился, когда сквозь закрытую дверь донеслись приглушенные звуки оркестра Гленна Миллера, такой разительный контраст с его собственным обычным плейлистом AC-DC и Black Sabbath. _Неудивительно, что ребенок заснул. Кэп слушает чёртову музыку лифта._

— Прости, что побеспокоил тебя, Тони, — сказал Стив, открывая дверь.

— Питер не приносит мне беспокойства, — твердо сказал Тони, быстро оглядывая квартиру, которая была примерно вдвое меньше его собственной. С тех пор, как он был здесь в последний раз, Стив, по-видимому, сделал некоторые изменения. Рядом с кухней у восточных окон стоял полностью укомплектованный художественный шкаф с большим мольбертом и чертежной доской чуть в стороне. Старомодный граммофон «Виктрола» стоял в углу, рядом с ним была сложена большая стопка виниловых пластинок и пара коробок старых книг в твердом переплете. Напротив кухни располагался домашний спортзал с гирями, тремя боксерскими грушами разных размеров, свисающими с высокого потолка, и старой беговой дорожкой.

Это было идеальное место для человека из прошлого века.

— Где Фьюри нашел все это барахло? — спросил Тони, мотнув головой в сторону граммофона.

Стив пожал плечами. 

— Даже не знаю. Наверное, на каком-нибудь старом складе Щита. Они украсили мою комнату, как в 1940-х годах, когда я пришел в себя, так что… 

— Хм, — пробормотал Тони. — Значит, ты начинаешь приспосабливаться? Я имею в виду, к жизни в двадцать первом веке?

— Да, наверное, — ответил Стив, склонив голову набок. — Вообще-то Питер мне очень помог. Он был очень терпелив, когда объяснял мне всё, показал, как работать с телевизором и плитой, и с вашими модными телефонами. Такие дела.

— Да, он самый лучший, — сказал Тони, пощипывая себя за переносицу. Он чувствовал, как надвигается очередная волна жуткой головной боли из-за кофеина. — От меня такого точно не услышишь. Итак, мило поболтали, но где же он?

— А, да, — сказал Стив. Он указал в конец короткого коридора. — Наверное, он сейчас в офисе? Так вы, ребята, это называете? Моя мама обычно называла это каморкой, но... в любом случае… Он пытался объяснить... глуггл?..

Тони ухмыльнулся.

— Ты имеешь в виду гугл?

— Да, именно его. Он пытался объяснить мне это, и к тому времени, когда я ввел свой первый запрос, он уже крепко спал, откинувшись на спинку стула. Мне показалось, что он выглядел очень усталым, когда пришел сюда. — Стив наклонился ближе, его глаза сузились, когда он посмотрел на Тони. — Ты и сам выглядишь немного измотанным, Тони, уж прости за такие слова.

Тони поджал губы. 

— Да, в последнее время у нас обоих были проблемы со сном. Ну ты знаешь, много чего происходит. Но тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Всё будет хорошо.

— Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь? — спросил Стив. — Я ненавижу думать о том, что Питер борется, а я ничем не пытаюсь помочь ему.

— Ничего не надо, — быстро ответил Тони так вежливо, как только мог. — Просто дай мне взять его, и мы сможем отвалить от тебя…

— Нет! — откуда-то из глубины коридора донесся громкий, полный отчаяния вопль, от которого сердце Тони подскочило к горлу. Ворвавшись в кабинет, он почувствовал, как у него внутри всё сжалось при виде Питера, свернувшегося калачиком на мягком стуле у письменного стола, очевидно, пойманного в ловушку очередного кошмара.

— Питер, — твердо сказал Тони, обнимая мальчика и притягивая его к себе на колени. — Пит, всё в порядке. Просыпайся, приятель, я здесь.

— Нет, не уходи! — воскликнул Питер, сжимая руками кожу Тони и его рубашку. — Ты же обещал, что никогда меня не бросишь!

— Я не оставлял тебя, Пит, — сказал Тони, вплетая пальцы в спутанные кудри Питера. Он повернул голову Питера так, чтобы она лежала на его грудной клетке. Питер почему-то находил низкое гудение реактора успокаивающим. — Я тебя не бросал, приятель. Я уже здесь.

Через несколько секунд Питер широко раскрыл глаза и недоверчиво посмотрел на Тони. 

— Папочка?

— Да, приятель. Я здесь.

— Что?.. — спросил Питер, оглядывая комнату, и его глаза остановились на Стиве. — Что происходит?

— Ты помогал мне с компьютером, Питер, — мягко сказал Стив. — Не забыл?

Питер отрицательно покачал головой. 

— Нет. Я снова был на улице, возле Башни. — слёзы навернулись на его карие глаза, и всё его тело содрогнулось, когда он посмотрел на Тони. — Смотрел, как ты летишь через дыру в небе с ракетой на спине.

Почти сразу же Тони покрылся холодным потом, его легкие сжались в груди, он задохнулся. Он попытался поговорить с Питером о тех событиях, которые привели к тому, что он и Нед появились в самом конце битвы, но объяснение Питера было немного скупым на детали, а Тони не настаивал на большем. Бедному мальчику и так было трудно заснуть, и Тони боялся, что если он будет приставать к нему, то всё станет только хуже.

— О Боже, Питер, — тихо сказал Тони, крепче обнимая мальчика. — Дружище, почему ты не сказал мне, что видел это? Я обещаю, это было не то, на что было похоже. Я просто…

— Ты пытался взорвать пришельцев! — воскликнул Питер. — Так ведь?

— Да, но…

Питер резко втянул воздух, отплевываясь и кашляя, и завопил: 

— Но ты же _обещал_! Ты обещал, что никогда не покинешь меня, и я _видел_ , как ты летел через эту дыру... и все было так громко, и инопланетяне ревели, и люди кричали, и... — он содрогнулся всем телом и закрыл уши руками. — Я не знал, вернешься ли ты вообще!

— Питер, — сказал Стив тоном своего капитана. — Твой отец пытался спасти тебя. Он пытался спасти всех нас. — Он помолчал, глядя на Тони и ожидая разрешения продолжить. — Эта ракета пыталась уничтожить Нью-Йорк, и твой отец спас всех нас, когда полетел с ней в космос. Он был единственным из нас, кто мог бы это сделать.

Задыхаясь и всхлипывая, Питер снова посмотрел на Тони, по его щекам всё ещё текли крупные слезы. 

— Но... что, если бы ты не вернулся? Что бы со мной случилось? Я бы снова остался один!

— С тобой ничего не случится, Пит, — сказал Тони, уткнувшись носом в волосы Питера. Он чувствовал запах зеленого яблочного шампуня мальчика, который Тони нашел удивительно успокаивающим. — Я больше никогда не позволю этому случиться.

— А что, если ты ничего не сможешь поделать? — простонал Питер. — А что, если эти инопланетяне вернутся? Или… или… что-то ещё хуже?

Питер словно прочитал мыслительный процесс Тони с момента вторжения Читаури, и Тони застыл, чувствуя, как кровь стынет в жилах. Тони был единственным членом «Мстителей», кто действительно видел огромный флот там, в космосе, и это преследовало его почти каждый день, бодрствовал он или спал. Читаури были не единственной угрозой для Земли: там было что-то гораздо, гораздо большее. Это было так очевидно, будто Тони мог чувствовать это.

— Ну, — пробормотал Тони, беспомощно глядя на Стива, который только покачал головой. — Тогда мы должны быть уверены, что этого не произойдет.

— Кто «мы»? Ты имеешь в виду Мстителей? — спросил Питер.

— Да, — сказал Тони. — Мстителей.

— Мстители — это команда, Питер, — сказал Стив. — И товарищи по команде присматривают друг за другом. И я обещаю, что мы позаботимся о твоем отце, если он будет нуждаться в нас.

Тони сделал глубокий, дрожащий вдох, пытаясь успокоить свое неровно бьющееся сердце. Ему действительно нужно было начать завязывать с кофе. 

— И я обещаю защищать _тебя_ , Питер. Несмотря ни на что. — он обхватил ладонями лицо Питера, вытирая пальцами слёзы мальчика. — Мне так жаль, что тебе пришлось увидеть то, что ты видел. Но ты должен знать, что я бы непременно сделал это снова, если бы это означало твоё спасение. Ты и Пеппер для меня важнее, чем моя собственная жизнь, понимаешь?

Нижняя губа Питера задрожала, когда он кивнул. 

— Угу.

— Хорошо, — Тони поцеловал Питера в лоб и поднялся на ноги, всё ещё держа его на руках. — А теперь, я думаю, нам следует подняться наверх и уложить тебя в постель.

— Нет! — взвизгнул Питер. — Пожалуйста, я больше не хочу спать! Я ведь увижу всё это снова!

— Питер, ты же не можешь вечно бодрствовать, — предупредил его Тони. — Это нехорошо для тебя!

— Почему нет? Ты это делаешь! Ты не спишь несколько дней подряд, работая!

— Я то взрослый, Питер, — сказал Тони, съежившись от того, как банально это прозвучало. — Мне позволено делать такие вещи. Однако ты — ребенок, а значит — нет.

— Но…

— Больше никаких но, малыш. А теперь давай уйдем отсюда, чтобы Стив мог спокойно слушать свою старую музыку, да?

— Я очень благодарен тебе за сегодняшнюю помощь, Питер, — мягко сказал Стив. — Может быть, после того, как ты хорошенько выспишься, ты сможешь вернуться снова?

— Угу, — ответил Питер, положив голову на плечо Тони, когда они подошли к входной двери Стива. Как только за ними закрылась дверь, Питер поднял голову и сморщил нос. — Эй, пап, хочешь узнать кое-что забавное?

Губы Тони скривились в легкой улыбке. 

— Конечно, приятель.

— Стив даже не знал, для чего нужна мышка! — воскликнул Питер. — Он сказал, что в детстве у них не было компьютеров!

— Нет, у них этого не было, — усмехнулся Тони. — У них даже телевизоров не было, когда Стив был ребенком. Или лего.

— Так вот почему он так любит рисовать?

— Возможно это одна из причин, — сказал Тони, слегка пыхтя, когда лифт открылся в их квартиру и он отпустил Питера. — Теперь, я думаю, что пришло время принять ванну, молодой человек, а затем направиться прямо в постель.

Питер выпятил нижнюю губу. 

— Можно мне хотя бы перекусить? Я хочу есть.

— Да, конечно.

Но примерно через полчаса, когда Тони сидел рядом с Питером на его кровати, положив руку на плечо мальчика, который прижимал к себе Джорджа, Тони почувствовал то самое паническое чувство, которое он испытал в квартире Стива. Он обещал, что будет защищать Питера, даже ценой собственной жизни, если это потребуется. Но как, чёрт возьми, он мог это сделать, если не знал, от чего его нужно защищать?

***

— Тони, ты расстраиваешься из-за пустяков, — раздался назойливый голос Пеппер с видеоэкрана Тони. — У тебя нет причин для беспокойства, это была просто деловая встреча. У меня они бывают по нескольку раз в день, знаешь ли.

— Ага, — пробормотал Тони. — Если это была всего лишь очередная деловая встреча, то почему Хэппи решил позвонить мне и предупредить об этом парне? Он сказал, что вошедший чувак выглядел как высококлассный сутенер. И его охранник тоже выглядел чертовски подозрительно.

— О Господи, Тони. Олдрич Киллиан может быть кем угодно, но я действительно не думаю, что он сутенер, — предупредила Пеппер. — И я надеюсь, что Питера сейчас нет рядом, потому что он не должен слышать, как ты говоришь такие вещи.

— Пит уже в постели, — сказал Тони. — Он хотел остаться и поговорить с тобой, но во время ужина уже клевал носом, поэтому я уложил его пораньше.

— Да, — сказала Пеппер, сжимая губы. — Об этом. Я всё ещё думаю, что мы должны поговорить с ним…

— Не надо, милая, — предупредил Тони. Он почувствовал, как у него подскочило давление. — Я же говорю тебе…

— Знаю, — оборвала Пеппер, нахмурившись. — Ему явно нужна помощь, Тони…

— А я говорю — нет, Пеппер! — рявкнул Тони. — Никаких психотерапевтов для ребенка! И точка!

— Ну и что, ты просто позволишь ему одному справляться с этим? Как долго? Как будто он уже недостаточно старается столько лет. Парень через многое прошел, Тони. Ему нужна помощь!

— Я и так ему помогаю! — рявкнул Тони.

— Ах вот как? — огрызнулась Пеппер. — А ты можешь помочь хотя бы себе? Ты выглядишь ужасно, Тони! Когда ты в последний раз хоть немного спал?

— Гмм... — пробормотал Тони. Он потер глаза, пытаясь вспомнить. Как давно это было?

— Так я и думала, — сказала Пеппер, на этот раз мягче. — Тони, как ты можешь ожидать, что Питеру станет лучше, когда тебе так же плохо? Ты же знаешь, как сильно этот ребенок тебя обожает. Он же видит, что ты делаешь. И если это нормально для тебя, закапывать себя живьем в землю, то он будет думать, что это нормально для него — делать то же самое.

— Вовсе нет…

— Да, это так, Тони. Я вижу это даже отсюда. Ты думаешь, я не замечаю, когда ты заказываешь еще один комплект своих бронепластин для отправки в Нью-Йорк? Сколько костюмов из них ты уже успел сделать? Четырнадцать? Пятнадцать?

_«Эм... сорок? И два почти законченных?»_

— Что-то вроде этого. И вообще, чего хочет этот Олдрич Киллиан?

Пеппер нахмурилась и слегка покачала головой. 

— О, он сказал, что руководит исследовательским центром, который выдвинул революционную идею. Он хотел, чтобы мы вложили в него деньги, чтобы он мог реализовать её.

 _«Олдрич Киллиан... Олдрич Киллиан...»_ Это имя звучало до жути знакомо. 

— И что же?

— Я сказала «нет». Это была довольно увлекательная идея, но она показалась мне слишком опасной. Слишком... легко использовать её как оружие, если оно попадет не в те руки.

— Хм, — пробормотал Тони. — А как он назывался?

— Экстремис, — ответила Пеппер. — Киллиан сказал, что он понял, как разблокировать дремлющую часть мозга и перекодировать её.

— Хм, — пробормотал Тони, задумавшись. Он знал, что где-то уже слышал название Экстремис, но ему казалось, что его мозг был набит ватными шариками, которые мешают ему работать. _«Может быть, мне действительно нужно ещё немного поспать.»_

— Тони?

— Что?

— У тебя опять такое выражение лица.

— Какое?

— «Если я не посплю в ближайшее время, то упаду в обморок и умру».

— Пеппер, я же тебе говорю!..

— Если не для себя, то сделай это для Питера! — рявкнула Пеппер. —Ты ничем ему не поможешь, когда сам полусумасшедший от усталости!

— Всё не так просто, Пеппер! — крикнул Тони, ударив кулаком по столешнице и задыхаясь, когда пытался дышать. — Со времени битвы все изменилось. Я не могу спать без... — Он помолчал, проводя рукой по волосам. — То, что я видел — неминуемая угроза. Это только вопрос времени, дорогая. И я должен защитить людей, о которых забочусь больше всего. Это ты, и тот кудрявый, занудный, очаровательный ребенок из моей семьи, который любит лего и Звездные войны и делает сальто. Но я даже не знаю, смогу ли защищать тебя. То, что происходило здесь, и то, что я видел там, не идет ни в какое сравнение. Милая, там всё гораздо хуже.

Пеппер немного помолчала, а потом тяжело вздохнула. 

— Смотри... Сколько дней в школе у Питера осталось до рождественских каникул?

Тони застонал. 

— Я не знаю, пять? Шесть? Что-то вроде того.

— Окей. Так вот: в последний день его учебы ты забираешь его и отвозишь прямо в аэропорт. И вы двое проводите здесь со мной две недели. Мы будем украшать ёлку, печь печенье, и пить эггног… *

— Пит не любит эггног, — перебил её Тони.

— Тогда он может выпить горячего шоколада, — сказала Пеппер, не колеблясь. — И вы оба не будете делать ничего другого, кроме как расслабиться, так, для разнообразия. Это понятно?

— Это мы ещё посмотрим.

— Да, конечно, — твёрдо сказала Пеппер. — А теперь мне нужно идти. У Хэппи есть кое-что, что он хочет обсудить со мной, прежде чем я отправлюсь домой.

— Да, да, — пробормотал Тони. — Скажи Хэппи, что Пит скучает по нему.

Рассмеявшись, Пеппер кивнула. 

— Я так и сделаю.

— Спокойной ночи, милая.

— Спокойной ночи.

Выключив монитор, Тони тяжело вздохнул, вытирая сухие глаза ладонью. Две недели под солнцем Малибу наслаждаться морским воздухом — это действительно звучит потрясающе, и он почти не сомневался, что Питер не упустит возможность ненадолго уехать из Нью-Йорка. Может быть, им лучше просто уехать, будь прокляты Стив Роджерс и Министерство обороны.

Проверив Питера, Тони поплелся в спальню, включил телевизор и принялся рыться в ящиках комода в поисках чистой футболки. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он в последний раз стирал бельё?

— И вот вам ещё один теракт на американской земле, — послышался язвительный голос из телевизора. Тони вскинул голову, его глаза сузились, когда он ближе прислушался к тираде ведущего ночного ток-шоу. — И единственный ответ от президента Эллиса — это взять броню боевой машины, дать ей новое имя и яркую покраску?

— Покраску? — пробормотал себе под нос Тони, удивленно отшатнувшись, когда на экране вспыхнуло изображение нового Железного Патриота. — Какого черта?

Когда они в последний раз обедали вместе с Тони в Вашингтоне, Роуди упомянул что-то о двух недавних взрывах, совершенных террористами-смертниками, но при Питере он не хотел говорить об этом слишком много. И Тони смутно припоминал, что прошлой осенью слышал ещё об одном теракте, но он забыл о нём после того, как Питер так сильно заболел.

— Джарвис, — сказал Тони, всё ещё глядя в телевизор. — Позвони Роуди. Я хочу знать, что, чёрт возьми, происходит.

— Полковник Роудс в настоящее время не может ответить на ваш звонок, сэр, — ответил Джарвис мгновение спустя. — Не хотите ли оставить сообщение?

— Нет, я просто попробую позвонить ему завтра, — проворчал Тони. Он плюхнулся спиной на кровать и застонал, когда его измученное тело расслабилось на матрасе. Он уснул прежде, чем смог сделать ещё один вдох.

***

— Ой! — воскликнул Тони из-за застрявшей между зубами кровавой марлевой прокладки, и тряхнул левой рукой. Кто бы мог подумать, что подкожные имплантаты будут так сильно болеть?

— Сорок шесть, — ответил Джарвис.

— А! — Тони взвизгнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, снова тряся рукой.

— Сорок семь, — ответил Джарвис. — Сэр, пожалуйста, позвольте мне попросить всего несколько часов на калибровку…

— Нет, — пробормотал Тони, устанавливая имплант примерно в дюйме от последнего, стреляя в сорок восьмой и последний имплантат. — Ой! — поставив имплант, он вытер пятна крови и постучал себя по рукам.

_«Окей. Мне нужно будет придумать что-нибудь другое для Питера, если всё закончится хорошо. Это было чертовски больно.»_

— Микрорепитер обеспечивает полную последовательность в имплантах, — сказал Тони, глядя на стенд, где он установил свою видеокамеру. — Это испытание Марк-42, автономного захвата подвижного костюма.

— Очень хорошо, — сказал Джарвис. — Я также подготовил инструктаж по технике безопасности, который вы будете полностью игнорировать.

— Да, буду, — огрызнулся Тони, поморщившись, когда заметил брызги крови на полу. Ему давно пора было привезти Дубину сюда, в Нью-Йорк, тем более что они с Питером так хорошо ладили. — Ладно, давай сделаем это. Джарвис, крути винилы.

Когда высокие аккорды старой аранжировки Jingle Bells заполнили его лабораторию, Тони вытянул левую руку, пытаясь вызвать перчатку Марк 42 с того места, где она лежала на столе в другом конце комнаты. После нескольких неудачных попыток перчатка взлетела со стола, полетела к Тони и прикрепилась к его руке, закрыв кожу до локтя. Затем подлетел наплечник и скользнул вниз, чтобы прикрыть остальную часть его руки.

 _«Пока всё идет хорошо.»_ Повернувшись, он вытянул правую руку, успешно вызывая правую перчатку этим продвинутым способом.

— Хорошо, — сказал он с усмешкой, как только правая перчатка была на месте. — Я думаю, что у нас получилось. Теперь остальное.

Но, к сожалению, когда сердцебиение Тони участилось, вызванное возбуждением и слишком большим количеством кофеина, то же самое произошло и со скоростью, с которой остальные бронированные части полетели на него. Тони смог поймать большинство из них, кряхтя и постанывая, когда они врезались в его тело, но ему пришлось дважды увернуться, чтобы избежать оторванной головы. Это вылилось в два разбитых окна и разрушению его совершенно нового проигрывателя пластинок.

— Давай, — сказал он золотистой маске, парящей в воздухе над столом, как будто она насмехалась над ним. — Я тебя не боюсь.

Летя к нему, маска в последнюю секунду перевернулась вверх ногами, заставив Тони извернуться, чтобы поймать её. Он упал на платформу и послышался треск от разбитого метала. Моргая и задыхаясь, Тони активировал визуальный интерфейс, и гордость наполнила его, когда дисплей вошел в режим онлайн. _«Это работает!»_

— Да. Я самый лучший, — гордо сказал он.

— Папа? — послышался тихий голос Питера из дверного проема, за долю секунды до того, как одна из запасных секций брони врезалась в поясницу Тони, сбив его с платформы и повалив лицом вниз, а броня разлетелась по всему полу.

— Папа! — крикнул Питер, подбегая к нему. — О Боже, с тобой все в порядке?

— Ох, — простонал Тони скорее от смущения, чем от боли, хотя и её было достаточно. — Да, Пит, я в порядке.

— Ты уверен? — в отчаянии спросил Питер, вцепившись маленькими ручками в плечи Тони и пытаясь помочь ему сесть. — Я слышал грохот и звон бьющегося стекла. Что ты делаешь?

— Просто работаю, — ответил Тони, снимая шлем. — Проверяю свой новый костюм.

Брови Питера сошлись на переносице, когда он покачал головой. 

— Ну, это выглядело так, будто костюм напал на тебя.

Тони рассмеялся, схватившись за бок, когда острая боль пронзила его грудную клетку. 

— Нет, Пит. Я клянусь, что он не нападал на меня. Я разрабатывал его так, чтобы он закреплялся сам.

— Но почему же? — спросил Питер.

— Ну... — пробормотал Тони. — Потому что так он будет более комуникабельным. И тогда я не буду зависеть ни от каких роботов или специальных браслетов, чтобы вызвать его, когда мне это нужно.

— О, — пробормотал Питер, его нижняя губа начала дрожать. — Но, папа... почему ты думаешь, что это тебе понадобится? Разве ты не убил всех пришельцев?

Сердце Тони чуть не разорвалось от страха, который таился в голосе Питерса. Он так старался быть храбрым, гораздо сильнее, чем это требовалось бы любому девятилетнему ребенку. Тони обнял его, не обращая внимания на боль в ребрах, и крепко прижал к себе. 

— Да, дружище, я так и сделал. Но... я просто пытаюсь убедиться, что я готов... если…

— Если что? — спросил Питер, приглушенным голосом уткнувшись в грудь Тони. — Если появятся ещё инопланетяне?

— Да, — ответил Тони с тяжелым вздохом. Он зарылся носом в волосы Питера, вдыхая успокаивающий аромат его шампуня из зеленого яблока. — Именно так. Я должен защитить тебя, приятель.

Питер на мгновение замолчал. 

— Я знаю. Но мне бы хотелось, чтобы тебе не приходилось так сильно беспокоиться об этом.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — вмешался Джарвис. — Но на линии мисс Поттс.

— Да? Соедини меня с ней!

— Тони! — с настенного экрана донесся отчаянный голос Пеппер, отчего сердце Тони подскочило к горлу. — Там был взрыв! Хэппи, ему больно, и…

— С тобой всё в порядке? — спросил Тони, поднимаясь на ноги и хватая Питера за плечо.

— Я в порядке, Тони! Но Хэппи в больнице, и он ранен, и никто не знает, как это случилось! Нет никаких доказательств наличия взрывчатки, или…

— Что ты имеешь в виду?.. — к концу фразы Тони начал осозновать, что не имеет значения, насколько Хэппи ранен. Всё, что сейчас имело значение — это то, что он был там, а также то, что Пеппер теперь беззащитна. — Нет, стоп. Где ты сейчас находишься?

— Я у себя дома, только что из больницы. Они говорят, что Хэппи в критическом, но стабильном состоянии, что бы это ни значило.

— Хорошо, тогда я хочу, чтобы ты оставалась там, пока я не приеду. Джарвис?

— К вашим услугам, сэр, — ответил ИИ.

— Запри дом. Никто не войдет и не выйдет без моего разрешения. Я пошлю охрану в больницу, чтобы присматривать за Хэппи, и буду там меньше чем через три часа.

— Тони, я не думаю…

— Да, Пеппер, так нужно. Просто... оставайся на месте.

— Папа…

— Джарвис, соедини меня с Бэннером и Роджерсом, — рявкнул Тони, как только Пеппер отключилась.

— Да, сэр.

— Папа! — воскликнул Питер, цепляясь своими маленькими ручонками за руку Тони. — Пожалуйста, я хочу пойти с тобой!

Слезы защипали глаза Тони от боли в голосе сына, и он схватил Питера за плечи, поворачивая его лицом к себе. 

— Питер, ты не можешь, я должен добраться туда так быстро, как только смогу, а это значит, что я должен лететь в костюме. И как бы мне ни хотелось, ты не можешь полететь со мной.

— Но ведь!..

— Тони? — послышался сонный голос Брюса из одной половины огромного монитора, а голова Стива, заполнившая другую половину, выглядя гораздо более бодрой. — Уже за полночь, что происходит?

— Мне нужно, чтобы вы присмотрели за Питом некоторое время, — заявил Тони. — В Калифорнии произошел несчастный случай, и мне нужно как можно скорее туда добраться.

— С Пеппер всё в порядке? — спросил Стив. — Я видел репортаж в вечерних новостях о взрыве…

— Да, она в порядке, — нетерпеливо сказал Тони. — Но я должен в этом убедиться, так что я должен идти прямо сейчас, и мне нужно, чтобы вы присмотрели за Питером.

— Конечно, Тони, — сказал Стив. — Я сейчас поднимусь.

— Да, хорошо, но дай мне несколько минут, — сказал Брюс, подавляя зевок. — Я сейчас не слишком презентабельный.

— Нет, Брюс, иди обратно в постель, — сказал Тони, вспомнив, что Стиву из-за сыворотки можно было не так много спать. — Ты сможешь наверстать упущенное утром. Пит все равно вернется в постель.

— Нет, это не так, — тихо сказал Питер, отчего у Тони в животе зародилось чувство вины. — Я не смогу спать здесь без тебя.

— Я сейчас приду, Тони, — повторил Стив. — Просто дай мне пару минут.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Тони. Как только экран погас, он присел на корточки перед Питером. — Послушай, приятель. До рождественских каникул тебе осталось учиться всего пару дней. Как только я удостоверюсь, что в Малибу нет никакой опасности, я попрошу Стива или Брюса привести тебя туда, чтобы ты присоединился ко мне. Но мне нужно идти прямо сейчас, Пит. Мне нужно убедиться, что с Хэппи все в порядке, а Пеппер... теперь за ней некому присматривать, так что мне нужно убедиться, что она в безопасности. Ну так что? Стив и Брюс будут хорошо заботиться о тебе, пока меня не будет.

Одинокая слеза скатилась по круглой щеке Питера, когда он всхлипнул.

— Окей.

— Это всего на несколько дней, не больше, — сказал Тони, стараясь говорить оптимистично. Он _терпеть_ не мог оставлять Питера одного и ещё больше переживал из-за того, что тот плачет, но других вариантов на данный момент не было.

Лифт открылся, и они увидели мрачного Стива Роджерса. 

— Привет, Питер, Тони, — сказал он, его глаза слегка расширились, когда он осмотрел грязную лабораторию. – А тут тоже был взрыв?

— Ничего такого, о чем тебе стоило бы беспокоиться, — быстро сказал Тони, закатывая глаза. — Просто слушай внимательно. Джарвис будит Питера в школу. Он сам может приготовить себе завтрак, но тебе придется помочь ему с ужином. Убедитесь, что у него есть ингалятор и очки, когда будешь высаживать его у школы. Тренажерный зал уже закрыт на праздники, так что тебе не нужно беспокоиться об этом. И убедитесь, что он ложится спать вовремя, и что у него есть свой белый медведь, нельзя забывать о белом медведе. И ему нужно, чтобы ты посидел с ним, пока он не уснет.

— Понятно, — кивнул Стив.

Крепко обняв Питера, Тони поцеловал его в макушку, вдыхая аромат его волос, чтобы попытаться остановить огромное чувство вины, волнами накатывавшееся на него. 

— Я люблю тебя, Питер. И мы скоро увидимся. Ты хорошо относишься к Стиву и Брюсу, да?

— Да, — всхлипнул Питер, едва не разорвав сердце Тони пополам. — Просто... я надеюсь, что с Хэппи всё в порядке.

Тони взъерошил волосы Питера, когда тот поднялся на ноги, прижав ладонь к своему пульсирующему боку. _«Чёртовски неудобное время для сломанного ребра!»_

— Я тоже, приятель. Я тоже.

— Пошли, Питер, — сказал Стив, кивнув Тони, когда потянулся к руке Питера. — Давай... Хм... уложим тебя обратно в постель, ладно?

Задыхаясь от рыданий, Питер кивнул и помахал рукой Тони, когда Стив повел его по коридору в комнату. Как только они скрылись из виду, Тони вызвал свою броню, которая почему-то слушалась намного лучше во второй раз. Выйдя на свою платформу, он сделал глубокий вдох, насколько позволяло ребро, и взлетел в ночное небо, направляясь в сторону Калифорнии.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Эггног — сладкий напиток на основе сырых куриных яиц и молока. Является традиционным рождественским напитком. /смешно, но яндекс перевел «eggnog» как гоголь-моголь/


	8. Chapter 8

Питер разочарованно вздохнул и повалился на кровать, крепко прижимая Джорджа к груди. Через огромные панорамные окна на противоположной стене своей комнаты он едва мог разглядеть слабый намек на дневной свет, пробивающийся сквозь окружающие небоскребы. Наступил момент, когда Джарвис включил будильник, чтобы разбудить его в школу, хотя Питер не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз всё ещё спал в это время.

— Я проснулся, Джарвис, — прохрипел Питер через минуту, с трудом поднявшись на ноги и потянувшись за очками, чуть не выколов себе глаза, когда попытался надеть их на лицо. Нет смысла включать будильник, если он ему не нужен.

— Доброе утро, мастер Питер, — сказал Джарвис. — И поздравляю вас с последним учебным днём перед рождественскими каникулами.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Питер. Соскользнув с кровати, он поволочился в ванную, чтобы почистить зубы, снова радуясь крошечным лампочкам, встроенным в кафельный пол, которые позволяли ему отказаться от резкого верхнего света с утра. Узнав, что он боится темноты, папа установил мягкий свет вдоль стен своей спальни и ванной комнаты, и теперь в обеих комнатах был слабый приятный свет. Он также запрограммировал Джарвиса на воспроизведение успокаивающих звуков падающего ночью дождя в качестве фонового шума, надеясь, что это поможет Питеру справиться с ночными кошмарами. Что и помогало, как ни странно.

Или, по крайней мере, так было до битвы за Нью-Йорк.

Путаясь в своем шкафу, Питер схватил первые попавшиеся вещи, проверяя, не натянул ли он футболку наизнанку или задом наперед. Однажды, примерно месяц назад, он умудрился добраться до школы в рубашке, вывернутой наизнанку, и Флэш всё ещё не давал ему забыть об этом.

— Джарвис, где мой отец? — спросил Питер, надевая туфли.

— Мистер Старк сейчас находится в доме Малибу, — ответил Джарвис.

— Окей. Спасибо, — ответил Питер. Он хотел спросить, удалось ли отцу хоть немного поспать ночью, или даже поговорить с ним, но понимал, что это бесполезно. Джарвис отказывался разглашать какую-либо информацию о работе или состоянии его отца, если тот сам не говорил ему что-либо, а в последнее время он был особенно скрытен относительно своих проектов. И если была хоть малейшая возможность, что он действительно сейчас спит, Питер не хотел случайно разбудить его. Сейчас было только 3:30 утра в Калифорнии.

— Доброе утро, Питер, — сказал Стив, поднимая взгляд от своего блокнота для эскизов, когда Питер вошел в кухню, и улыбка исчезла с его лица, когда он увидел мрачное лицо Питера. — Ты смог поспать?

Слезы навернулись на глаза Питера, красные и сухие от недосыпа, и он смущенно отвернулся. 

— Вообще-то нет. Может быть, немного, но я не уверен.

Стив тяжело вздохнул. 

— Мне очень жаль, Питер. Я знаю, что тебе тяжело без отца.

Питер покачал головой и, стиснув зубы, потянулся за коробкой с хлопьями и миской. 

— Но так не должно быть, — пробормотал он. — Многим мамам и папам других детей иногда приходится уезжать. Ну почему только я такой нытик?

— А кто сказал, что ты нытик? — спросил Стив, нахмурив брови. — Кто-нибудь в школе?

— Нет, — сказал Питер, но как только это слово слетело с его губ, он понял, что Стив ему не поверил. Его отец всегда говорил, что он был ужасным лжецом. Что, как он полагал, было не так уж и плохо. А тётя Мэй всегда говорила ему, что у него честное лицо, что бы это ни значило.

— А на самом деле да? — В глазах Стива отразилось понимание, и он отложил карандаш, откинувшись на спинку стула. — Ну, я знаю, что это, вероятно, не очень поможет, но я знаю, каково это быть…

— Нытиком? — прервал его Питер, прикусив губу, когда молоко выплеснулось из его миски с хлопьями, и он сдержал желание выругаться. Он не так уж часто ругался, — папа этого не позволял, и он знал, что Стив тоже не оценит этого, — но он ненавидел то, как неуклюж он иногда был. Особенно когда он так устал, что едва мог смотреть прямо.

— Нет, — твердо сказал Стив, его большая рука обхватила запястье Питера, когда тот попытался оторвать бумажное полотенце. — Я знаю, каково это, когда над тобой издеваются.

— О, — пробормотал Питер, чувствуя себя еще хуже от этого признания. Конечно, он знал, что Стив Роджерс не всегда был таким высоким и сильным суперсолдатом, как сейчас. Питер много читал о Брюсе и Стиве перед битвой и за неделю до того, как они переехали в Башню. Судя по его досье, когда он впервые вступил в армию, Стив Роджерс был невысоким, тощим и болезненным парнем из Бруклина. И только после того, как он получил ту специальную сыворотку, он превратился в Капитана Америку.

— Да, — сказал Стив, вытирая пролитое молоко. — По-моему, в Бруклине не было ни одного переулка или перекрестка, где бы меня хоть раз не избили.

Питер покачал головой, проглотив горсть хлопьев. 

— Мне очень жаль. Это звучит ужасно.

— Это было в то время, — сказал Стив, подмигивая. — Но теперь это просто... часть моей истории, я думаю. Часть меня.

— Да, потому что теперь ты можешь выбить сопли из любого, кого захочешь, — тихо сказал Питер, не отрывая взгляда от своей миски с хлопьями. _«В то время как я всё ещё тощий, хлипкий, болезненный ребенок, который даже не может спать без ночника.»_

— Да, наверное, я мог бы, — сказал Стив, прищурившись. — Но не все проблемы можно решить с помощью силы, Питер. Иногда вам просто нужно найти способ работать вместе, независимо от ваших различий, или что есть между вами.

— Хм, — проворчал Питер.

— Это также помогло мне найти друга, — продолжил Стив, довольно мрачное выражение промелькнуло на его лице, прежде чем его заменила легкая улыбка. — Очень хороший друг, который всегда прикрывал мне спину. И который был намного выше меня. Или, по крайней мере, был до сыворотки.

— У меня есть такой друг, — сказал Питер. — Его зовут Нед. Он выше меня, и мы никогда ни с кем не деремся. Этот мальчик просто... злой. И Флэш по-настоящему подлый.

Стив хлопнул Питера по плечу. 

—А твой отец знает об этом парне, который тебя обижает?

Питер почувствовал, что его лицо покраснело, и он опустил глаза, съедая очередную ложку хлопьев. 

— Да. Ну... вроде того.

— Вроде того? — спросил Стив, изогнув бровь. — Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну... я не всегда ему всё рассказываю, — тихо признался Питер. —Только когда, например, мои очки сломаются или ещё что-нибудь. Он очень злится, когда происходят такие вещи, и…

— Не на тебя, правда?..

— Нет, нет, — сказал Питер, качая головой. — На Флэша. Он... ну, он угрожал... избить его до полусмерти несколько раз, если он не оставит меня в покое.

— А-а, — протянул Стив, и Питер с облегчением увидел, что на лице этого человека нет осуждения. — Но всё же, Питер. Ты не думаешь, что твой отец хотел бы знать, если такое случается?

— Мой отец и так достаточно беспокоится обо мне, — твердо сказал Питер. — И я знаю, что я умнее Флэша, так что я могу справиться с ним. Даже если мне это не нравится.

— Хм, — сказал Стив. Он взял карандаш и критическим взглядом уставился в свой блокнот. — Ну, не забывай, что ты не один. Я здесь, если тебе когда-нибудь понадобится с кем-то поговорить. Хорошо?

— Да. Спасибо.

Они молчали в течение нескольких минут, пока Питер доедал свою кашу и собирал рюкзак, а Стив работал над своим рисунком, который, казалось, был поразительно точной копией восстановленной Башни Старка. Поскольку это был последний школьный день перед рождественскими каникулами, у Питера сегодня были сокращенные уроки.

— Ты готов? — спросил Стив, как только Питер надел куртку. — Ты можешь надеть варежки или перчатки, сегодня довольно холодно. И тебе нужно захватить свой шлем.

— Да, хорошо, — ответил Питер. Торопливо вернувшись в свою комнату, он порылся в шкафу в поисках рукавиц, прежде чем схватить шлем Железного человека, который теперь едва налезал на его голову. Скоро ему придется сделать новый.

Два дня назад, когда папе нужно было уехать, всё произошло так быстро, что никто не подумал о том, как Питер будет добираться до школы и обратно. У школы был автобус, но папа не разрешал Питеру ездить на нём, говоря, что это не так безопасно, как он хотел. В гараже Башни было много свободных машин, но у Брюса больше не было действующих водительских прав, а Стив так и не научился водить машину, предпочитая пользоваться мотоциклами. Во второй половине дня он готовился к экзаменам по вождению, но ещё не сдал его, так что вчера утром у них был спор о том, как доставить Питера в школу. Брюс предложил просто взять такси, но Питер отказался, не торопясь садиться в такси после того страшного инцидента в переулке во время битвы за Нью-Йорк.

В конце концов они решили, что Стив просто посадит его на свой мотоцикл, старинный, который Щит подарил ему. Питер сидел впереди мужчины в шлеме Железного человека, который был так же хорош, как и любой обычный мотоциклетный шлем. Хотя это было немного страшнее, чем Питер ожидал, он действительно с нетерпением ждал поездки снова. Нет ничего лучше, чем подъехать к школе верхом на мотоцикле с Капитаном Америкой, чтобы произвести впечатление на других детей.

Этим утром было так холодно, что дыхание Питера вырывалось маленькими белыми облачками, когда Стив осторожно вел мотоцикл по центральным улицам города. Они кивнули охранникам, вошли в школу, и были уже на полпути к классу Питера, когда директор, мистер Морита, побежал к ним по коридору.

— Капитан Роджерс, — сказал он, слегка задыхаясь и протягивая руку. — Простите, я обычно по утрам бываю в школе, но я слышал, что вы вчера подвезли Питера, и я просто хотел зайти и представиться.

— Здравствуйте, — вежливо поздоровался Стив, пожимая мистеру Морите руку, и Питер увидел, как глаза Стива сузились, словно он пытался вспомнить что-то. — Простите, сэр, но ваше лицо мне очень знакомо…

— Джим Морита, — сказал мистер Морита с гордой улыбкой. — Он был в составе Воющих Коммандосов, сэр. Он мой дедушка.

— О! — пробормотал Стив. — Ну конечно же! Ух ты! Вы так на него похожи!

— Я так много слышал о вас, капитан, — сказал мистер Морита. — Я был бы очень рад, если бы мы могли как-нибудь присесть и поговорить. Может быть, как-нибудь после праздников? — он посмотрел на Питера сверху вниз и улыбнулся ему. — Я знаю, что вы сейчас очень заняты, потому что мистера Старка нет в городе.

— Да, — сказал Стив, всё ещё с тем же ошарашенным видом, который обычно появлялся, когда Питер пытался объяснить, как работать с новым устройством. — Да, мне бы очень этого хотелось, мистер Морита. Спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста, сэр. Приятно наконец-то с вами познакомиться. — кивнув напоследок, мистер Морита повернулся и пошел обратно по коридору, направляясь в другое крыло.

— Воющие Коммандос, — сказал Питер, когда они продолжили свой путь по коридору. — Это было ваше специальное армейское подразделение, не так ли? Который атаковал все базы Гидры во время войны?

— Совершенно верно, — ответил Стив, явно впечатленный услышанным. — Это в школе тебя этому учили?

Питер покачал головой, когда они подошли к его классу. 

— Нет, мы ещё не так много узнали о Второй мировой войне. Я спросил об этом своего отца и Джарвиса.

— Хм. Ты довольно любознателен, — сказал Стив. — Не думаю, что многие дети твоего возраста заинтересуются чем-то подобным.

Питер пожал плечами

— Меня интересует все, что интересует моего отца, — сказал он. — Он говорит, что это хорошо. Большую часть времени.

— Ну, я уверен, что твой папа прав насчет этого, — сказал Стив с усмешкой. — Увидимся сегодня днем, Питер. Удачного тебе дня.

— Пока, — сказал Питер, входя в класс и облегченно вздохнув, когда увидел, что Флэша ещё не было. На самом деле ему совсем не хотелось выслушивать сегодня оскорбления. Это было слишком плохо, когда он не спал всю ночь.

Повесив куртку и вытащив вещи из рюкзака, Питер скрестил руки на парте и опустил на них голову, закрыв глаза и надеясь, что во время сегодняшнего классного часа будет достаточно конфет, чтобы он не заснул.

***

Тони ненавидел больницы. То, как они выглядели, будто бы были разработаны людьми, лишенными воображения. То, как они пахли — ужасное сочетание сильного дезинфицирующего средства и смерти. И ещё _эти звуки_. Непрерывное гудение мониторов, статичные звонки по телефону, скрип туфель медсестер по полированном полу линолеума. Почти всё это раздражало Тони.

И всё же, когда он сидел в своём кресле у стены личной палаты интенсивной терапии Хэппи, наблюдая, как медсестра возится с его капельницей и поправляет одеяло, это была не совсем та нервозность, которую он привык ощущать, когда переступал порог больницы.

Это была _ярость_.

Как только он прибыл в дом Малибу, убедившись, что они действительно находятся под полной охраной, он уложил Пеппер в постель и отправился в свою лабораторию, чтобы найти как можно больше информации на этого Мандарина, который взял на себя ответственность за взрыв, в котором был ранен Хэппи. К сожалению, общественности было предоставлено не так уж много информации, и, после того, как он исчерпал несколько своих обычных методов получения секретной информации, Тони сдался и позвонил Роуди, попросив его выйти, чтобы они могли обсудить этот вопрос.

— О, не могли бы вы оставить его включенным? — произнес Тони, испугав медсестру, когда та попыталась выключить телевизор. — «Аббатство Даунтон» — одно из его любимых шоу. Он считает его очень элегантным.

— О, конечно, — ответила взволнованная медсестра. — Простите, я не знала, что вы здесь, мистер Старк.

— Всё в порядке, — ответил Тони, поднимаясь на ноги. Пора было отправляться на встречу с Роуди. — Кроме того, пожалуйста, убедитесь, что все носят свои бейджики. Хэппи очень любит такие вещи. Кроме того, мои ребята никого без них не пустят. — Тони расставил вокруг больницы в общей сложности десять охранников, причём двое стояли на страже прямо за дверью.

— Да, сэр, — ответила медсестра с легкой улыбкой. — Конечно.

— Спасибо.

***

— Ты словно из ада вышел, Тони, — сказал Роуди, когда Тони сел напротив него в закусочной всего в нескольких кварталах от базы ВВС США в Эль-Сегундо. — Когда ты в последний раз нормально спал?

— Ой, да ладно, теперь я должен слышать это от тебя? — запротестовал Тони. — Дай мне передохнуть, ок? Почему люди просто не могут просто сказать «привет»?

Роудс бросил на него сердитый взгляд. 

— Окей. Привет, Тони. Ты выглядишь ужасно. Ну, так лучше?

Закатив глаза, Тони открыл меню, пытаясь найти что-нибудь, что хотя бы выглядело съедобно. 

— Итак, — сказал он. — Что это за Железный Патриот? Я имею в виду, Железный Патриот? Серьёзно?

— Президент Эллис считал, что «Военная Машина» звучит слишком агрессивно, — вздохнул Роудс, просматривая свое меню. — Железный Патриот звучит более... патриотично. Менее жестоко. Это... хорошо зарекомендовало себя в фокус-группах.

Тони лишь недоверчиво уставился на него. 

— Я Железный Патриот, — наконец прорычал он, и его голос был полон сарказма. — Это отстой, Роуди.

— Это уже решено, Тони! — рявкнул Роудс. — Просто прими это и двигайся дальше!

— Как скажешь, — проворчал Тони, нацепив на лицо улыбку, когда официантка подошла принять заказ.

— Так ты мне расскажешь, что с тобой происходит? — спросил Роудс, как только официантка отошла. — Что ты здесь делаешь, Тони? А где Питер? Я не могу поверить, что ты оставил его в Нью-Йорке.

Желудок Тони сжался при упоминании Питера. Он отсутствовал всего два дня, но уже ужасно скучал по своему мальчику. 

— Я не мог привести его сюда, не зная, безопасно ли это. А теперь, если это действительно был еще один террористический взрыв, тогда... — его голос прервался, а сердце, казалось, трепетало в груди, словно замирая через каждый удар, а холодный пот выступил по всему телу, заставляя его дрожать. Он крепко зажмурился, стараясь дышать медленно и глубоко. Он не мог позволить себе так думать. Питер был в порядке: Джарвис сообщил ему об этом сразу же, как только он вернулся в Башню из школы. Сейчас он находился в лаборатории Брюса, помогая ему с разработкой репульсоров для вертолетов Щита. Он был в полной безопасности, насколько это вообще возможно без присутствия Тони.

— Сколько уже было взрывов? — спросил Тони, не обращая внимания на подозрительный взгляд Роуди.

— Это секретная информация, Тони, — вздохнул Роудс. — Ты же знаешь, что я не могу сказать…

— Роуди, прекрати нести эту чушь. Сейчас мой уровень терпения — абсолютный ноль.

— Их было девять, — сказал Роудс, тяжело вздохнув. — Публика знает только о трех, но…

— Девять? — произнес Тони, поднимая брови. — Парень настроен решительно, не так ли?

— Да, и Эллис тоже боится. Он, конечно, слишком горд, чтобы признать это, но этот парень его напугал.

— Так почему же он не пришел ко мне за помощью? — спросил Тони. — Или к нам? Мстителям?

— Потому что президент хочет разобраться с этим внутри страны, — сказал Роудс не без намека на сарказм. — Он хочет, чтобы это не выходило за пределы Пентагона. Строго государственное дело.

—То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что он не доверяет Щиту? Или Мстителям? — резко сказал Тони. — Я имею в виду, зачем ему так делать? Мы вообще-то спасли гребаный мир несколько месяцев назад, хотя это не так уж и важно.

— Говори тише, Тони! — прошипел Роудс, обводя взглядом переполненную забегаловку. — Я не знаю, почему он не хочет, чтобы вы вмешивались. Либо он просто не делает этого по какой-то глупой политической причине, либо кто-то из его близких убедил его, что он не должен этого делать.

Сердце Тони снова бешено заколотилось, и он потянулся за стаканом с водой, сделав такой большой глоток, что чуть не захлебнулся. 

— А тем временем, сколько ещё людей будет разорвано на куски, пока он пытается это выяснить? Чёрт возьми, Роуди! Хэппи могли убить! Что, если бы Пеппер была с ним?

— Я ничего не могу с этим поделать, Тони, — процедил Роуди сквозь стиснутые зубы. — И опять мне кажется, что я сказал тебе слишком много.

— Слишком много? Как можно дать мне информацию о сумасшедшем, который напал на кого-то, кого я считаю семьей, и говорить, что это слишком много? Господи, Роуди! Если бы это случилось двумя днями позже, _Питер_ мог быть с Хэппи!

— О Господи, Тони! Это не выглядит так, словно Мандарин специально нацелен на твою семью! Как бы тебе ни было трудно поверить, не всё всегда вращается вокруг тебя!

Голова Тони откинулась назад, как будто он получил пощечину. 

— Вау. Почему бы тебе не рассказать мне, что ты там на самом деле чувствуешь, Роудс? Я и не представлял, насколько несчастной я делал твою жизнь все эти годы.

Роудс покачал головой и потянулся за своим стаканом с газировкой. 

— Чёрт. Мне очень жаль, ладно? Я не это имел в виду. Просто сейчас всё навалилось на меня. Эллис действует, чтобы найти этого парня как можно скорее, и он хочет, чтобы Железный Патриот привел его. И он хочет, чтобы это было сделано публично, чтобы весь мир видел это.

Сделав глубокий вдох через нос, Тони оглянулся на других посетителей ресторана. За соседним столиком сидела семья: мама, папа и двое их детей, а маленький мальчик с каштановыми кудрями и в очках так сильно напоминал ему Питера, что у Тони ёкнуло сердце. А что, если они были здесь, когда произошел взрыв? А что, если бы Пеппер или Питер ходили туда за покупками вместе с Хэппи? Тони почувствовал, что его руки начинают дрожать, и сжал их под столом в крепкие кулаки. Он _не мог_ позволить себе думать так прямо сейчас. Ему нужно было сосредоточиться.

— А что тут такого особенного? — прохрипел Тони. — Почему он хочет, чтобы это было сделано публично? Это же не предвыборный год.

— Никто не любит, когда его застают со спущенными штанами, Тони, — со вздохом сказал Роудс, кружа трубочкой вокруг льда в своем стакане. — Именно так Эллис чувствовал себя после Нью-Йорка. Я думаю, это его способ попытаться исправить это.

— Чёртовы политики, — пробормотал Тони. — Вот именно поэтому вам, ребята, и нужна моя помощь. Никто не сможет ничего сделать, когда всё, чего вы желаете, это очередной поцелуй в вашу задницу.

— Брось это, Тони, — сказал Роудс угрожающим тоном. — Пожалуйста. Я говорю тебе, как твой друг, чтобы ты просто бросил это. Есть некоторые вещи, которые ты просто не можешь контролировать.

Стиснув зубы, Тони поднялся на ноги и натянуто улыбнулся Роди, отсчитывая достаточно денег, чтобы заплатить за их обед. 

— Да. Спасибо за совет. — Затем он повернулся на каблуках и направился к двери.

— Тони! — Роудс окликнул его как раз в тот момент, когда Тони открывал свою машину. — Я знаю этот взгляд. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не собираешься делать ничего глупого. Мне не нужен дополнительный стресс. Только не сейчас, ладно?

Тони поджал губы и, надев очки, скользнул на водительское сиденье. 

— Я могу быть кем угодно, Роуди, но только не глупцом.

***

— Ты хочешь ещё что-нибудь поесть, Питер? — спросил Стив, доедая по меньшей мере десятый кусок пиццы. — Ты совсем мало поел.

— Нет, — сказал Питер, отодвигая тарелку, как будто это задело его чувства. Обычно он любил пиццу, особенно Нью-Йоркскую, но в последнее время всё, что он ел, казалось, просто сидело в его желудке свинцовым камнем. Не помогло и то, что Стив в одиночку съел почти две целые пиццы. В этом, по его словам, не было ничего нового. Что-то в его супер солдатской сыворотке сделало его метаболизм очень быстрым, поэтому он почти всегда был голоден.

— Хорошо, — мягко сказал Стив, собирая тарелки и складывая их в раковину. — Я тут подумал, раз уж Брюс сегодня занят работой, может ты научишь меня играть в шахматы перед сном? Ты сказал, что это одна из твоих любимых игр, так что я просто подумал…

— Да, хорошо, — сказал Питер. Он действительно ничего не хотел делать, но прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как он играл в последний раз, и Стив просил его научить его уже некоторое время. Они с папой тоже часто играли, когда были летом в Малибу, но теперь казалось, что это было целую вечность назад. — Конечно. Я пойду и подготовлю доску.

Папа всегда говорил, что шахматы — это стратегическая, методичная игра, и Питер был с ним согласен. Дядя Бен научил его играть вскоре после того, как ему исполнилось четыре года, сказав Питеру, что это хороший способ на время забыть о неприятных вещах и просто сосредоточиться на том, как обыграть своего противника. Питеру это так понравилось, что они с Беном всю пятничную ночь напролет играли с попкорном и лимонадом, пока их с Мэй не убили.

С тех пор они с папой играли время от времени, в основном, когда они были в Малибу, так как папа был менее напряжен, когда они были там. Но с тех пор как появились инопланетяне и папа перестал спать, Питер не мог вспомнить, когда они в последний раз играли вместе.

— Ты готов? — спросил Стив, устраивая свое большое тело на кресле рядом с противоположной стороной доски. — А какого я цвета?

Питер колебался, его глаза скользили по доске. Он всегда играл белыми фигурами, потому что папе больше нравились черные, но поскольку папы здесь не было, Стиву казалось неправильным давать его фигуры. 

— Я буду играть черными, — сказал он, поворачивая доску. — Это нормально?

— Всё в порядке, Питер, — сказал Стив с легкой улыбкой. — Всё, что ты хочешь, нормально.

Он изо всех сил старался улыбнуться в ответ, когда взял одну из белых пешек, но, скорее всего, это была всего лишь гримаса. 

— Окей. Итак, белые всегда идут первыми, и пешки всегда начинают. На первом ходу они могут пройти одну или две клетки, но они могут атаковать только по диагонали.

— Хорошо, — сказал Стив, сосредоточенно нахмурив брови. — Понял.

— Хорошо, — сказал Питер, ставя пешку обратно и поднимая одного из коней. — Они называются конями и могут двигаться в форме буквы «L».

— Хорошо, — кивнул Стив. Он потянулся за ладьей, поднял ее и внимательно осмотрел. — А как насчет этой?

В итоге они играли почти два часа. Питер был впечатлен: Стив был удивительно быстро учился для того, кто никогда раньше не играл. И к тому времени, когда игра закончилась, Питер даже чувствовал, что он был в приподнятом настроении.

Но как только доска была упакована и Джарвис сообщил им, что пора готовиться к девятичасовому сну Питера, отвратительное чувство внизу живота вернулось обратно. Он ужасно скучал по отцу, когда его не было рядом, но ночью всегда было хуже всего. Папа всегда сидел с ним на кровати, когда он засыпал, его рука удобно лежала на плече Питера. В особенно плохие ночи Питер даже сворачивался калачиком на коленях у папы, прижав ухо к его груди, позволяя мягкому гудящему шуму убаюкивать его. И хотя Стив пытался помочь прошлой ночью, это было совсем не то. Его тело было высоким и слишком сильно нависало над кроватью, а рука на плече Питера казалась слишком тяжелой. Стив просто не был его отцом.

— Так я и думал, — сказал Стив, когда Питер забрался в постель. — Может быть, завтра ты покажешь мне свой старый район в Куинсе, пока Брюс будет работать? Я всё ещё не выбрался туда.

— Конечно, — сказал Питер, уткнувшись носом в мягкую голову Джорджа и радуясь, что Стив не видит его кислого выражения в тусклом свете спальни. Ему действительно не хотелось никуда завтра ехать, разве что в Малибу, но он знал, что Стив просто пытается отвлечь его, а сейчас он слишком устал, чтобы спорить.

И, возможно, Стив был прав. Может быть, выход из Башни пойдет ему на пользу.

— Отлично, — ответил Стив. — Завтра погода обещает быть довольно хорошей, так что это будет отличным днём, чтобы покататься на мотоцикле.

— Звучит неплохо.

— Мистер Старк звонит мастеру Питеру, — внезапно сказал Джарвис, заставив Питера вскочить с кровати так быстро, что у него закружилась голова.

— Да, пожалуйста, Джарвис! — воскликнул Питер, чувствуя покалывание в сердце. — Дай мне поговорить с ним!

— Привет, приятель, — сказал папа, когда его усталое лицо заполнило весь экран. Питер сразу же заметил, что его новый костюм Железного человека стоит позади него, чуть в стороне. — У тебя всё в порядке?

— Да, — выдавил Питер со слезами на глазах, увидев, как нервничает его отец. Он едва заметил, как Стив извинился и вышел из комнаты. — Я в полном порядке. Но ты совсем не выглядишь хорошо, папочка. Что случилось? Хэппи?

— Нет, нет, Хэппи всё так же, — сказал папа с тяжелым вздохом. — Всё ещё в коме. Врачи говорят, что он сам придет в себя, когда будет готов.

— Ну... — протянул Питер. — Наверное, это хорошая новость. Разве не так?

— Да, наверное. Слушай, Пит... а где Роджерс? Я хочу, чтобы он тоже это услышал.

—Что?.. — спросил Питер, когда Джарвис позвал Стива обратно в комнату. — Что случилось, папа? Пожалуйста, скажи мне!

— Роджерс? — позвал папа, как только Стив вошел. — Там всё в порядке?

— Да, у нас всё хорошо, Тони. Что происходит?

— Я полностью блокирую Башню, — сказал папа. — Никто не войдет и не выйдет, пока я не решу, что это безопасно. Хорошо? Я просто хотел сначала предупредить вас, чтобы вы не пострадали, когда попытаетесь выйти на пробежку или что-то в этом роде.

— Но почему же? — воскликнул Питер, и слёзы потекли из его глаз. — Папа, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что происходит?

— Ничего, приятель, — ответил он, качая головой и переводя взгляд на Стива. — Ты можешь поговорить с Брюсом, когда у тебя будет свободная минутка, Роджерс. У него есть новость.

— Но папа!..

— Пит, если я прав, то всё это скоро закончится. Очень скоро. Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты мне доверял, хорошо? Я только пытаюсь защитить тебя.

— И я просто хочу, чтобы ты был здесь! — прошептал Питер, уткнувшись лицом в голову Джорджа. — Я просто хочу быть с тобой! А ты мне не разрешаешь!

— Мы обеспечим Питеру безопасность, Тони, — сказал Стив, и Питер почувствовал, как рука Стива сжала его плечо. — Я тебе обещаю.

— Всё это должно закончиться через несколько дней, максимум, — сказал папа. — И я обещаю, приятель, как только это произойдет, я приведу тебя прямо сюда. Хорошо?

Питер покачал головой, крепко зажмурившись, и по его щекам снова покатились слезы. 

— Обещаешь?

— Конечно, — твердо сказал папа. — Брюс и Стив могут тоже приехать, если захотят.

— Но… что ты собираешься делать? — спросил Питер, шмыгая носом.

Папа поджал губы. 

— Я скажу тебе, когда всё закончится, Питер.

Зловещий тон отца наполнил сердце Питера ужасом, и он задрожал, еще крепче прижимая Джорджа к груди. Он понимал, что спорить бессмысленно, но теперь у него не было ни малейшего шанса отдохнуть, пока он не вернется к отцу.

— Хорошо, — прошептал Питер. — Просто, пожалуйста... что бы это ни было... будь осторожен.

— Хорошо, Пит, — сказал папа, и его губы дрогнули в мягкой улыбке. — Я люблю тебя, приятель.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

— Будь осторожен, Тони, — мягко сказал Стив. — Дайте нам знать, если мы сможем что-нибудь сделать.

— Ты можешь просто хорошо заботиться о моём ребенке, — ответил папа. — Это самое лучшее, что ты можешь для меня сделать. Я поговорю с вами ещё раз, когда смогу.

— Пока, — произнес Питер, когда экран выключился. Рухнув на кровать, он свернулся в тугой клубок, вздрогнув, когда почувствовал, что Стив пытается натянуть на него одеяло.

— Всё будет хорошо, Питер, — успокаивающе сказал Стив, похлопав его по плечу. — Твой папа действительно умный парень. Я уверен, что он знает, что делает.

— Я знаю, что он умный, — выдохнул Питер, его голос был приглушен подушкой. — И я знаю, что он знает, что делает. И это пугает меня больше всего.

***

Экран телевизора едва успел погаснуть, когда Тони выдохнул и упал вперед, едва успев ухватиться за стойку, когда его дрожащие колени подогнулись. 

— Джарвис, — прохрипел он. — Убедитесь, что Башня заблокирована.

— Я завершил процедуру изоляции, сэр, — ответил Джарвис. — Капитан Роджерс в настоящее время находится с мастером Питером в своей комнате, а доктор Бэннер в своей лаборатории.

Тони прижал сжатый левый кулак ко рту, пытаясь вдохнуть, когда еще одна огромная волна головокружения захлестнула его, почти заставив отпустить стойку, когда он наткнулся взглядом на свою ближайшую броню. 

— Джарвис, да что со мной такое, чёрт возьми? Может у меня сердечный приступ или что-то ещё?

— Ваше сердце работает в нормальном режиме, сэр, — ответил Джарвис секундой позже. — Мой диагноз таков: вы пережили сильный приступ тревоги.

Неожиданные слова заставили Тони моргнуть, и он чуть не рассмеялся вслух от того, как абсурдно это прозвучало. 

— У меня?

— Да, сэр. И осмелюсь сказать, что я очень сомневаюсь, что вы в первые в таком состоянии?

Но Тони, всё ещё зацикленный на слове «тревога» в одном предложении с ним, едва расслышал, что сказал Джарвис. Это был Тони Старк, черт возьми, а Тони Старк, — гений, миллиардер, бывший плейбой, филантроп и отец, — не испытывал беспокойства.

Может быть, ему не стоило звонить Питеру. Тони всегда расстраивался, видя его плачущим, и это было ещё хуже, когда он знал, что именно он был причиной слез мальчика. Но он не мог не поговорить с сыном. Это съедало его изнутри даже сейчас, когда он был далеко от него.

— Так, ладно, — сказал Тони. — Скажи мне, как это исправить.

— Снижение уровня вашего стресса имеет первостепенное значение, сэр, — сказал Джарвис. — Если это не сработает, то есть лекарства, доступные по рецепту, которые могут помочь справиться с различными симптомами.

— Да, да, — пробормотал Тони. Ни в коем случае нельзя было допустить, чтобы он принимал какие-то умопомрачительные лекарства, и снижение уровня стресса в настоящее время казалось безнадежным делом. Ему просто придётся иметь с этим дело, пока это всё не закончится. Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться на своём дыхании. — Ладно, Джарвис. Покажи мне, что у тебя есть, — сказал Тони через несколько минут, выходя из костюма и направляясь к открытой площадке в своей лаборатории.

— Хорошо, сэр, — ответил Джарвис, и через секунду перед ним возникла полная голографическая схема Китайского театра. — Я собрал более полную базу по Мандарину, основываясь на перехваченной информации Щита, ФБР и ЦРУ.

— Да, конечно. Что-нибудь интересное о самом взрыве? — спросил Тони. — Я уже исчерпал своё ограниченное терпение с этим мудаком, который говорит как баптистский проповедник.

— Температура от взрыва превысила 3000 градусов по Цельсию, — ответил Джарвис. — Гораздо выше чем при обычном взрыве. Все предметы в радиусе 12,5 метров мгновенно испарились.

Тони постучал себя по подбородку, шагая по голографической улице. 

— Такая горячая штука, но не такая уж и большая. Но никаких частей бомбы не было найдено в радиусе трех миль от театра?

— Совершенно верно, сэр.

— Ладно, — пробормотал Тони. — Покажи Хэппи.

Задыхаясь, когда голографическое изображение Хэппи, беспомощно лежащего на Земле, появилось перед ним, Тони проследил за его взглядом, направляясь к секции в нескольких футах от него, где лежала пара собачьих жетонов, частично погребенных под каким-то мусором.

 _«Когда бомба не является бомбой?»_

— Есть жертвы среди военных, Джарвис?

— Согласно публичным источникам, нет, сэр.

— Окей, включи термогенез снова, — сказал Тони, забираясь на верхнюю часть своего большого динамика и осматривая всю голограмму. — Уберите известные места Мандаринских взрывов и учтите 3000 градусов.

— Получаю доступ к спутникам и строю план событий.

— Роуз-Хилл, штат Теннесси, — сказал Тони, указывая на большую красную полосу слева на карте. —Ты уверен?

— Он предшествовал любому известному нападению Мандарина, сэр, — сказал Джарвис. — Инцидент произошел из-за использования бомбы, стиль террористов-смертников. Но тепловая сигнатура удивительно похожа.

— Хм, — задумчиво произнес Тони. — Ты когда-нибудь был в Теннесси, Джарвис?

— Создаю план полета в Теннесси.

— Тони? — раздался в интеркоме голос Пеппер. Должно быть, она только что закончила свою вечернюю селекторную конференцию и ждала, когда он сядет ужинать. — Ты что, уже идешь наверх?

— Да, сейчас буду, — ответил Тони. Он резко выдохнул и хлопнул в ладоши, закрывая голограмму. — Джарвис, проверьте еще раз систему безопасности в Башне.

— Башня в безопасности, сэр. Как и это здание.

— С Питом все в порядке?

— Мастер Питер спокойно отдыхает в своей комнате. Капитан Роджерс всё ещё с ним.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Тони. И хотя он лелеял слабую надежду, что Питер действительно спит, Тони знал, что это скорее всего не так, ведь он его хорошо знал. Питер плохо спал, когда с ним был Тони, а когда его не было рядом, все шло ещё хуже.

— Всегда пожалуйста, сэр.

Закрепив Марк-42 в специальном ящике для хранения, Тони выключил свои мониторы и вышел из лаборатории.

***

— Эй, Питер! — добрый, немного хрипловатый голос Брюса донесся с порога. — Там Стив готовит ужин на кухне. Если, конечно, ты голодный.

Питер совсем не был голоден, но ему так надоело, что его постоянно спрашивали, не хочет ли он чего-нибудь, что он всё равно кивнул. 

— Да, я приду через минуту.

— Хорошо, — сказал Брюс, неловко задержавшись в дверях на несколько секунд, прежде чем повернуться и уйти. Питер следил за ним краем глаза, его нижняя губа дрожала. Он действительно хотел только одного — чтобы его оставили в покое, но и Стив, и Брюс делали это невозможным. Как будто папа дал им особые указания, чтобы они никогда не оставляли его в одиночестве.

Прижав Джорджа к груди, Питер соскользнул с кровати и, поправив очки на переносице, направился на кухню. Стив стал шеф-поваром дефакто с тех пор, как папа ушел, сказав, что ему нравится экспериментировать на кухне, так как продукты в это время были намного лучше, чем в его. До сих пор ему удавалось сделать довольно приличную кастрюлю макарон с сыром, но его рецепт жареного цыпленка требовал небольшой доработки, прежде чем он попытается приготовить его снова.

Сегодня оказалось, что Стив готовит завтрак на ужин, судя по запаху жареного бекона, наполнявшему кухню. Почти против своей воли Питер почувствовал, как у него заурчало в животе. Бекон был одним из его любимых блюд, наравне с пиццей, маленькой картошкой фри и мятным мороженым.

— Как тебе приготовить яйца, Питер? — спросил Стив, входя в кухню и садясь на свой обычный табурет у стойки. — Яичницу? Желтком наверх?

— Эм, яичницу, пожалуйста, — ответил Питер, наблюдая, как Стив взял два яйца в свою большую руку, разбил их о край кастрюли и умело бросил их, выбрасывая скорлупу в мусорное ведро.

— Моя мама всегда называла такие завтраки «вкусной едой», — сказал Стив, перекидывая полотенце через плечо. — И поскольку она была действительно умной леди, я решил попробовать такое сегодня вечером.

— Тётя Мэй тоже любила завтраки, — сказал Питер. — Она была медсестрой, поэтому готовила мне и дяде Бену рано утром перед уходом на работу.

— Неужели? — улыбнулся Стив. — Моя мама тоже была медсестрой.

— Да, я знаю. Я читал это в одной из баз данных Щита, — сказал Питер, тут же захлопнув рот рукой, как только слова сорвались с его языка. — Ой, я имею ввиду…

— Питер? — спросил Брюс, сидевший напротив него на табурете и широко раскрыв глаза. — А ты разве имеешь доступ к базам данных Щит?

Питер зажмурился, ненавидя себя за то, что выпалил такую невероятную глупость. 

— Наверное, нет, — пробормотал он, робко глядя на Брюса. — Но…

— Ты еще слишком молод, чтобы копаться в этих базах данных, не так ли, Питер? — спросил Стив, переворачивая яйца. — А твой отец знает об этом?

— Я только заглянул в список кадров. Мой папа запер все остальные, так что я не могу до них добраться, — сказал Питер скрипучим голосом. — После того, как мистер Тор приехал в Нью-Мексико, и после того, как появился доктор Бэннер, и после того, как они нашли вас во льдах. Я просто... хотел узнать побольше, чем...

— Больше чем что, Питер? — спросил Брюс.

— Больше, чем то, что рассказывал мне отец, — признался Питер, не отрывая взгляда от стойки. —Он был расстроен, а я не люблю, когда он расстраивается. Я хотел посмотреть, смогу ли я ему помочь.

Стив и Брюс обменялись взглядами. 

— И что же так расстроило Тони? — спросил Брюс.

Питер заколебался, на самом деле не желая говорить им, но понимая, что он окончательно загнал себя в угол. 

— Ну, он вообще не любит этого парня из ВВС, генерала Росса, так что он злился, что тот снова доставляет неприятности. Вот почему мы так спешно покинули Нью-Йорк сразу после похорон тети Мэй и дяди Бена. И мистер Тор напугал его, потому что он с другой планеты, что само по себе немного страшно. Ну, по крайней мере, это было до того, как мы познакомились с ним.

— Ну, Росс немного... придурок, — сказал Брюс, смущенно глядя на Стива. — И это немного странно, когда тебя посещают инопланетяне, даже если они окажутся... милыми инопланетянами. Но почему он так расстроился из-за Стива?

— Я... я не уверен, что должен тебе это говорить, — тихо сказал Питер.

— У тебя нет никаких проблем, Питер, — сказал Стив, выкладывая яичницу Питера на тарелку вместе с беконом и двумя ломтиками поджаренного хлеба с маслом. — И ты не должен говорить мне ничего, что тебе неудобно говорить мне. Но если есть что-то, что я сделал, и это расстроило Тони, я хотел бы знать, чтобы попытаться исправить это.

Вздохнув, Питер поднял голову. 

— Это не совсем то, что ты сделал, — сказал он. — Это просто... ты знал его отца? Мистера Старка?

Брови Стива сошлись на переносице. 

— Да, я знал Говарда. Мы вместе работали в СНР. Почему?

— Ну... — пробормотал Питер, проводя пальцем по линии на мраморной стойке. — Мистер Старк не очень хорошо относился к моему отцу, когда тот был ребенком, и он сказал мне, что вы с ним были друзьями, так что... я думал, что ты тоже не будешь хорошо относиться к нему. Но это было до того, как я встретил тебя, так что это не должно считаться. Так ведь?

— Нет, это не считается, — сказал Стив, все еще с растерянным выражением лица. — Но я не могу понять, почему Говард... неважно. Но сейчас это не имеет значения. Давай ешь, Питер. Яйца и тосты всегда вкуснее, когда они горячие.

Они ели в относительно уютной тишине, единственными звуками были скрип столового серебра и шум от телевизора в гостиной, включающего ранние вечерние новости. Одна вещь, которую Питер узнал о Стиве, была та, что он всегда хотел знать, что происходит. Он называл это осознанием своего окружения, которое, по мнению Питера, осталось от его солдатских дней.

— Ну и как тебе яичница на вкус? — спросил Стив, когда Питер поставил свою тарелку в раковину. — Я добавил немного сливок и немного ванили, когда делал их, так что…

— Да, — пробормотал Питер. — Она была очень вкусная, спасибо.

— Моя тоже была вкусной, Стив, спасибо, — сказал Брюс, подмигнув. — Но сейчас мне нужно вернуться к работе ещё на пару часов. Всё больше данных поступает от Щит для меня, для исследования.

— Да, хорошо, — сказал Стив, поворачиваясь к Питеру. — Давай вымоем посуду, а потом, может быть, ты немного поможешь мне с компьютером?

— Да, конечно, — сказал Питер, пожав плечами. Ещё больше дел, а это означало, что у него будет ещё меньше времени, чтобы работать над расширением своей подпрограммы слежения для Джарвиса. _«Я действительно должен научиться держать рот на замке,»_ — подумал он. — _«Теперь они никогда не оставят меня в покое.»_

Как только посуда была вымыта и высушена, — Стив почему-то предпочитал мыть её вручную без помощи автоматической посудомоечной машины, — Питер и Стив вышли из кухни, направляясь через гостиную к лифту. Они уже почти подошли к дверям, когда что-то в телевизоре привлекло внимание Питера.

— Что это?.. — пробормотал он, разинув рот, когда на огромном экране появился снимок с воздуха их дома в Малибу. Волна паники захлестнула его, когда он насчитал не один, а три разных новостных вертолета, зависших над океаном рядом с особняком. — Эй, а почему наш дом в новостях?

— Джарвис? — спросил Стив, и его большая рука легла на плечо Питера. — Что происходит в этом доме? С Тони всё в порядке?

— Мистер Старк и мисс Поттс в настоящее время принимают гостя в доме Малибу по имени Майя Хансен, — ответил Джарвис.

— А кто такая Майя Хансен? — спросил Питер, стараясь унять дрожь в коленях. Папа сказал ему, что их адрес в Малибу был засекречен от прессы, так что не было никакого смысла в том, почему все эти вертолеты вдруг начали летать вокруг. — Она что, знаменитость или что-то в этом роде?

— Майя Хансен — ботаник, работающая в группе под названием продвинутая механическая идея, — сказал Джарвис. — Они разрабатывают метод регенерации поврежденной ткани, известный как Экстремис.

— Регенерировать поврежденные ткани? — спросил Стив. — Ты имеешь в виду, как бы быстро отрастить её заново?

— Совершенно верно, капитан.

— Но почему репортеры находятся в нашем доме? — воскликнул Питер, прижимаясь боком к Стиву. — Не может быть никакого смысла в том, чтобы репортеры летали вокруг только потому, что какая-то женщина ботаник с разговаривает с моим отцом!

— Я не могу понять, почему поблизости есть вертолеты, — сказал Джарвис. — Пожалуйста, подождите.

— Джарвис, ты можешь сказать нам, о чём они говорят? — спросил Стив. — Это кажется слишком большим совпадением, что этот ботаник просто появляется в то же самое время…

— Прошу прощения, капитан, — перебил его Джарвис. — Но похоже, что кто-то слил адрес Малибу в прессу.

Рука Стива сжалась на плече Питера, почти причиняя ему боль. 

— Откуда произошла утечка, Джарвис?

— В настоящее время я не могу определить источник утечки, капитан. Пожалуйста, подождите.

Панические слёзы хлынули из глаз Питера и покатились по щекам. 

— Джарвис, можно мне с ним поговорить? Ну пожалуйста. Им нужно выбраться оттуда раньше…

Но его голос оборвался, когда изображение отдалилось, и Питер с ужасом увидел ракету, запущенную с другого вертолета, который только что влетел в кадр, жутко похожую на ту, что папа направил через небо в Нью-Йорке.

— Нет! — закричал Питер так громко, что у него зазвенело в ушах. Его колени подогнулись, когда он понял, что ракета направляется прямо к огромным панорамным окнам, которые выходили на океан сзади. — Папа! Берегись!

— Джарвис, что происходит? — закричал Стив. — Кто стреляет по дому?

— Пожалуйста, подождите, капитан, — сказал Джарвис. — Я сейчас занят вычислениями.

— О Боже, они пытаются убить его! — крикнул Питер, когда ещё одна ракета врезалась в нижние бетонные опорные балки, заставив обрушиться всю заднюю часть дома. Он зажал уши, когда тошнотворный звук непрерывного пулеметного огня из другого вертолета пронесся через динамики, как будто это было снаружи, а не на другой стороне страны.

— Питер! — крикнул Брюс, когда двери лифта открылись и он ворвался в комнату. — Питер, ты не должен этого видеть!

— Нет, не трогай меня! — завопил Питер, брыкаясь и размахивая локтями, когда Брюс попытался оттащить его от телевизора. — Джарвис, пожалуйста, останови это!

— Мисс Поттс и Мисс Хансен покинули здание, — сказал Джарвис. — Мистер Старк сейчас пытается сбежать.

— Он в своем костюме, Джарвис? — спросил Брюс.

— Мистер Старк управляет прототипом брони Марк-42, — ответил Джарвис в тот момент, когда огромный рояль вылетел из дома и упал на самый мощный вертолет. — Однако этот костюм ещё не оснащен стандартным боевым вооружением Мистера Старка.

— Фьюри говорит, что они не могут отправить туда никого, кто смог бы добраться туда вовремя и помочь, — крикнул Стив через оглушительный шум пулеметной стрельбы, его телефон был зажат в одной руке. Он опустился на колени на пол рядом с Питером. — Питер, тебе действительно не стоит на это смотреть…

— Не прикасайся ко мне! — завизжал Питер, из-за чего горло будто обожгло огнем. — Они пытаются убить моего отца! Кто пытается убить моего отца?

— Я не знаю, Питер, — беспомощно сказал Стив, наблюдая, как ещё одна ракета пронзила здание гаража, заставив несколько машин отлететь на скалу. Каждые несколько секунд Питер с трудом различал фигуру в костюме, бегущую по дому, пытаясь увернуться от пуль пулемета.

Питер никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным. Почему-то смотреть, как на его отца нападают будто в каком-то сумасшедшим реалити-шоу, которое пошло ужасно неправильно, было ещё хуже, чем смотреть, как он летит через дыру в небе. По крайней мере, тогда он всё контролировал. Глаза Питера были настолько затуманены слезами, что он едва мог видеть, но он не мог заставить себя отвести взгляд или даже моргнуть, слишком боясь, что это будет последний раз, когда он увидит своего отца живым.

— Смотри! — крикнул Брюс, когда ещё один из стреляющих вертолетов подбили взрывчаткой и он загорелся. Но любой восторг Питера, возможно, был недолгим, поскольку теперь отключенный вертолет начал двигаться прямо к дому и его отцу.

— Берегись! — слабо закричал Питер, когда оставшаяся часть дома начала медленно падать в океан, а его отец отчаянно цеплялся за одну из стальных опорных балок, когда экран потемнел. Его сердце колотилось так сильно, что он боялся потерять сознание. — О Боже, пожалуйста, остановите это!

— Питер, — сказал Брюс, обнимая Питера и крепко прижимая его к своей груди. — Сделай глубокий вдох, малыш. Просто попытайся дышать. Сейчас ты ничего не можешь сделать. Тебе нужно постараться успокоиться или ты просто заболеешь.

— Я не могу! — пробормотал Питер, тщетно пытаясь вырваться из железных объятий мужчины. Но Брюс, хотя и не был так силен, как Стив, — по крайней мере, в своей обычной, не громадной форме, — всё ещё был намного сильнее его, и, после нескольких секунд безуспешных попыток дать отпор, Питер просто рухнул на него в рыданиях. — Я не хочу, чтобы он умер, Брюс! Пожалуйста, не дай ему умереть!

На экране телевизора появилась ведущая, которая вела репортаж об этом инциденте со словами: _«ракеты запущены в резиденцию Тони Старка в Малибу, Железный человек мертв или жив?»_ Пока довольно механический, монотонный голос женщины полз нижним текстом по экрану, она размышляла о том, сможет ли Тони Старк пережить такое неожиданное и жестокое нападение.

— Стив, выключи его, — услышал Питер голос Брюса, когда тот похлопал Питера по спине. — Нам не нужно, чтобы он об этом слышал.

— Да, — прошептал Стив, выключая телевизор. — Джарвис? Это... какой статус Тони?

— Мистер Старк в настоящее время следует заранее установленному плану полета, — ответил Джарвис.

Питер замер, услышав ответ ИИ. Если костюм летал, это означало, что его отец всё ещё жив. Облегчение волной пронеслось по его телу, и он подавился рыданиями, потершись носом о плечо Брюса.

— А куда он направляется? — спросил Стив. — А как же Пеппер и их гостья?

— Мисс Поттс и Мисс Хансен сейчас вне зоны досягаемости, — сказал Джарвис. — Однако им обоим удалось выбраться из здания до его разрушения.

—Куда Тони собрался? — спросил Брюс. — Он уже едет сюда? С ним всё в порядке?

— Мистер Старк сейчас без сознания, — ответил Джарвис. — План полета был запрограммирован на Роуз-Хилл, штат Теннесси.

— А что там, в Теннесси? — спросил Питер, проводя ладонью по глазам. — Зачем ему туда ехать?

— Джарвис, ты можешь перепрограммировать его? — спросил Стив. — Он может вместо этого прилететь сюда?

— Уровень мощности в Марк-42 уже опасно низок, — сказал Джарвис. — Боюсь, что я не могу изменить план полета.

— Как сильно он ранен? — воскликнул Питер.

— Мистер Старк получил множество порезов и ушибов, и была еще одна небольшая травма на его левой руке.

— Джарвис, пожалуйста, пусть он придет сюда! — взмолился Питер. — Ему нужна помощь! Мы можем ему помочь!

— Как я уже сказал, уровень мощности в костюме 42 опасно низок. Любая попытка изменить курс может привести к падению. Я, конечно, буду держать вас в курсе маршрута и состояния мистера Старка, если это будет в моих возможностях.

Новые слезы хлынули из глаз Питера, потекли по щекам и намочили рубашку Брюса. Но Брюс, похоже, не возражал и только похлопывал его по спине, время от времени напоминая, чтобы он продолжал дышать: вдыхать и выдыхать, вдыхать и выдыхать. В конце концов его голос стал таким тихим и успокаивающим, что через некоторое время Питер даже почувствовал, что начинает засыпать.

Когда Питеру удалось снова открыть глаза за большими окнами квартиры уже стемнело. Вместо пола он теперь лежал на диване, а рука Брюса покоилась у него на спине между лопатками, и они со Стивом громко перешептывались. Питер глубоко вздохнул, стараясь не двигаться и не выдавать того факта, что он может слышать их разговор.

— Должно же быть что-то, что мы можем сделать, чтобы помочь! — сердито сказал Брюс. — Конечно же Фьюри видит, что Тони нуждается в этом!

— Согласен, — ответил Стив. — Но директор Фьюри сказал, что даже несмотря на нападение, президент специально приказал ему не вмешиваться. Ни Щит, ни Мстители не имеют права вмешиваться, поскольку Мандарин был классифицирован правительством как террорист.

— Но в этом же нет никакого смысла! — прошипел Брюс. — Почему президент не хочет нашей помощи?

— Я не знаю, Брюс. Ты прав, это не имеет никакого смысла. Но если Фьюри говорит, что мы не можем вмешаться, тогда…

— Значит, мы должны были просто сидеть здесь и ничего не делать? Мы потеряли контакт с Тони больше часа назад! Это нечестно по отношению к бедному ребенку — просто сидеть здесь на наших задницах, когда мы могли бы помочь ему!

— Я не говорил, что мы ничего не будем делать, — твёрдо сказал Стив. — Я уже связался с неким подполковником Роудсом по рекомендации Джарвиса. Он будет держать нас в курсе того, что он предпринимает в отношении обнаружения Мандарина.

— А как насчет Тони? — спросил Брюс. — Мы действительно не знаем, где он и насколько серьёзно ранен.

— Джарвис сказал, что даст нам знать, как только костюм наберет достаточно энергии, чтобы установить местонахождение Тони. Так что я думаю, пока мы не услышим иное, мы должны предположить, что он попытается починить броню.

— Окей. Но как насчет тех людей, которые напали на него? — спросил Брюс. — Что мы будем с ними делать?

Питер невольно заскулил и почувствовал, как Брюс похлопал его по спине. 

— Что мы будем с ними делать? — тише спросил Брюс.

— Так, — произнес Стив. — Фьюри сказал, что Щит не имел права официально вмешиваться. Но он никогда не говорил, что нам нельзя использовать доступные им ресурсы. Поэтому мы будем собирать столько информации, сколько можем, пока ждем, когда Тони свяжется с нами. Мы можем начать с этой женщины, Майи Хансен. Узнаем, почему она оказалась в доме Малибу в тот момент, когда произошло нападение.

— Хорошо, капитан, — твёрдо сказал Брюс. — Когда мы начнём?


	9. Chapter 9

— Сэр, — услышал Тони, когда пришел в себя, боль в его голове пульсировала в унисон с оглушительной сигнализацией, ревущей внутри шлема. Он открыл глаза раз, другой, радуясь, что снаружи было темно.

— Сэр! — снова раздался голос Джарвиса, на этот раз более настойчивый.

— Да, да, — пробормотал Тони, и каждое слово отдавало новой вспышкой боли во лбу. — Выключи сигнализацию, Джарвис, я все понял!

— Сэр, это аварийная тревога, вызванная падением мощности ниже пяти процентов, — сказал Джарвис.

— Что?.. — Тони хмыкнул, его глаза расширились от шока, когда он понял, что всё ещё летит на максимальной скорости на прямую к шоссе.

— Ааа!

Тони напрягся изо всех сил, но первый же удар, казалось, сотряс каждую косточку в его теле, и он закричал, не в силах сдержать себя, когда его протащило через улицу, он протаранил линию деревьев, а после отскочил и остановился в каком-то заснеженном поле. Перевернувшись на спину, Тони застонал от боли, снимая шлем, растерянно моргая при виде пугающе спокойных снежинок, грациозно падающих вокруг него.

— Сейчас идет снег, верно? — выдохнул Тони, задыхаясь. — Где мы, на севере штата?

— Мы в пяти милях от Роуз-Хилла, штат Теннесси, — ответил Джарвис.

_«Что? За? Чёрт?»_

— Теннесси? Почему? Джарвис, это же за тысячи миль отсюда! Мне нужно вернуться, посмотреть, всё ли в порядке с Пеппер, и…

— Я подготовил план полета, — сказал Джарвис, и Тони готов был поклясться, что его голос прозвучал так, будто он действительно расстроен. — Это было место назначения.

— Ладно, тогда нам надо возвращаться! — рявкнул Тони, со стоном пытаясь сесть. — Открой броню, Джей.

— Я... я думаю, что, возможно, неисправен, сэр, — сказал Джарвис, костюм скрипнул, открывшись спереди. Тони тут же выпал из него, отчаянно дрожа, когда воздух холодной массивной стеной ударил его прямо в лицо, едва не отбросив назад.

— Ой, да тут мороз! — вскликнул Тони. Он потёр руки, поднося их ко рту, чтобы попытаться их согреть, и поморщился, когда проклятая острая, покалывающая боль пронзила всю его левую руку. — Может быть, это была не такая уж хорошая идея. Я думаю, что просто вернусь назад…

— Вообще-то я думаю, что мне сейчас нужно отключиться, сэр, — сказал Джарвис, и горло Тони сжалось, когда голос ИИ, казалось, растворялся в ночи. За все годы, прошедшие с тех пор, как Тони создал его, он никогда не нуждался в нём, как сейчас.

— Джарвис, — взмолился Тони, чувствуя, как колотится его сердце, когда он в отчаянии оглядывал пустынную местность. — Не оставляй меня, приятель.

Но мольба Тони была встречена лишь резким порывом ветра. Горячие соленые слезы подступили к глазам Тони, обжигая его ушибленные веки. Он сидел в заснеженном поле, покрытом опавшими листьями и ветвями деревьев, посреди пустоты, его тело было изранено, а броня разбита, и только луна освещала его путь. У него не было никакого транспорта, кроме собственных ног, не было телефона, по которому можно было бы связаться с Питером и сообщить ему, что с ним всё в порядке, а теперь не было ни брони, ни Джарвиса.

Оцепенение, которого Тони не испытывал с тех пор, как выпивал лишнего, охватило его, и он задрожал, борясь с почти непреодолимым желанием закричать или заплакать, которые, как он знал, совершенно не помогут ему справиться с нынешним затруднением.

Он действительно остался _один_.

***

— Окей. А теперь, пожалуйста, повтори то, что ты только что сказал, только по-английски, — попросил Стив, и Питер понял, что он изо всех сил старается подавить своё нетерпение. Питеру не потребовалось много времени, чтобы обнаружить, что Брюс, — так же, как и его отец, и даже он сам, если быть честным, — склонен переходить на техно-болтовню всякий раз, когда он слишком взволнован или обеспокоен чем-то. И Стив, несмотря на всю его способность быстро схватывать информацию и принимать за долю секунды тактические решения, всё ещё не был тем, кто понимает много технической болтовни.

Брюс поджал губы, раздраженно фыркнул и положил планшет на пол рядом с огромной стопкой бумаг. Они все сидели в папиной лаборатории, Стив и Брюс на полу, а Питер прислонился к дивану у стены, голубоватый свет от различных мониторов отражался от очков Брюса и от огромных окон, которые их окружали. Снаружи было темно, и Питер знал, что уже поздно, но понятия не имел, который час. С тех пор как они потеряли связь с его отцом, он не слишком заботился о еде или сне. Чувство вины из-за того, что не смог усовершенствовать свою способность отслеживать папу, грызла его всё больше с каждым проходящим часом. Может быть, если бы он не был таким несамостоятельным маленьким нытиком со времен Битвы за Нью-Йорк, у него было бы больше времени, чтобы работать над этой подпрограммой.

— Окей. По-видимому, эта женщина Майя Хансен работала над этим Экстремисом... ещё в конце девяностых. Она испытывала его на растениях, так как она ботаник по образованию, но она не могла доработать его. Там было что-то не так, какой-то сбой, и у неё закончилось финансирование, прежде чем она смогла решить эту проблему. Примерно в это же время она впервые встретила Тони.

— Ага, я это понял, — произнес Стив с противоположного конце лаборатории, где он сидел вместе со своей огромной стопкой бумаг. — Но что этот Экстремис делает?

— В принципе, — вмешался Питер, смущенно глядя на Брюса, который кивнул ему. — Это продвинутая форма генетической манипуляции, которая позволяет любому растению, подверженного ей, исцеляться и восстанавливаться от физических повреждений. Поэтому, если вы случайно оторвете лист, на его месте вырастет новый.

Стив нахмурился.

— Хорошо, но Джарвис сказал, что Майя Хансен работала в компании Авангардные Идеи Механики?* И что они использовали Экстремис на людях, чтобы восстанавливать поврежденные ткани?

— Совершенно верно, капитан, — вставил Джарвис. — Авангардные Идеи Механики или AИM, получила технологию Экстремис от мисс Хансен и с тех пор применила её на человеческих субъектах.

— Ладно, — произнес Стив. —Всё это очень хорошо и здорово, но совершенно не имеет для меня никакого смысла. Здесь есть... формула, которая может помочь инвалидам восстановить потерянные конечности. Это кажется мне довольно революционным. Так почему же мы не слышали об этом раньше? Почему это было секретом всё это время?

— Потому что AИM — это аналитический центр, который финансируется в основном за счет военных контрактов, — сказал Брюс, перебирая свои бумаги. — Или, по крайней мере, это то, о чём говорится в этом отчёте Щита.

— Хм... - пробормотал Стив, постукивая пальцами по полу. — Значит, кто-то из военных.

— Или кто-то с сильными военными связями, — перебил Брюс.

— Правильно. Так что это кто-то либо из военных, либо связанный с ними, не хотел или не хочет, чтобы эта технология всплыла наружу.

— Похоже, это верное предположение, — сказал Брюс, закатывая глаза. — И такое, которое меня нисколько не удивит.

— Джарвис? Вы сказали, что Тони познакомился с Майей Хансен до того, как она начала работать на AИM? — спросил Стив.

— Совершенно верно, капитан. Мистер Старк познакомился с Мисс Хансен в канун Нового года 1999 года, находясь на конференции в Берне, Швейцария.

— А как зовут того парня, который сейчас руководит АИМ?

— Авангардными Идеями Механики руководит джентльмен по имени Олдрич Киллиан, — ответил Джарвис.

Питер крепко зажмурился, ломая свой измученный, напряженный мозг. Он был уверен, что где-то уже слышал имя Киллиана. Папа по-прежнему не слишком много говорил ему о своей работе, но это имя звучало слишком знакомо, чтобы просто засесть в его голове без видимой причины.

— Подождите минутку! Этот парень ходил к Пеппер всего за пару дней до того, как Хэппи получил травму! — выпалил Питер, опустив голову и опустив плечи, когда Брюс и Стив оба повернулись к нему с широко раскрытыми глазами. — Эм ... Я слышал, как мой отец говорил с ней об этом.

— Ты только... слышал, как они об этом говорили? — спросил Стив, изогнув бровь.

— Ну... скорее, подслушал, — признался Питер, сглотнув и прижав Джорджа к груди. — Папа думал, что я сплю. Я имею ввиду, я спал, потому что он всегда сидит со мной, пока я не засыпаю, но потом я проснулся и испугался, поэтому пошел искать его... и он разговаривал с Пеппер. — Он смущенно переводил взгляд со Стива на Брюса и обратно. — Пожалуйста, не говорите моему отцу. Пожалуйста? Ему не нравится, когда я к нему подкрадываюсь.

— Всё в порядке, Питер. У тебя не будет никаких неприятностей из-за этого, — сказал Брюс, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал ободряюще. — Ты случайно не слышал, что этот Олдрич Киллиан хотел сделать с Пеппер?

Питер покачал головой, уткнувшись носом в мохнатую шею Джорджа. 

— Нет. Я просто вернулся в свою комнату. — Он не осмелился добавить, что причина, по которой он так быстро ушёл, заключалась в том, что папа и Пеппер начали спорить о нём вскоре после того, как было упомянуто имя Киллиана.

— А Джарвис записывает разговоры Тони? — спросил Стив, хватая Брюса за ногу, когда тот споткнулся об очередную стопку бумаг. Брюс бросил на него благодарный взгляд, когда тот, спотыкаясь, подошел к одному из мониторов и начал вводить команды. — Может быть, мы можем прослушать его?

— Настройки конфиденциальности Мистера Старка не позволяют мне воспроизводить личные разговоры без его прямого согласия, — сказал Джарвис. — Мне очень жаль, капитан.

Плечи Брюса поникли. 

— Ладно, но, может быть, ты скажешь нам, что Пеппер упоминала об этом Олдриче Киллиане? — спросил он, всё ещё быстро печатая на одной из виртуальных клавиатур. — Просто, я не знаю, можно перефразировать вопрос так или как-то по-другому? Если бы мы знали, где Пеппер, мы могли бы просто спросить её, но так как мы не знаем... мы наглухо застряли здесь.

— Похоже, Мистер Киллиан посетил Мисс Поттс в «Старк Индастриз», чтобы обсудить её возможный интерес к сотрудничеству в проекте «Экстремис», - сказал Джарвис несколько секунд спустя. — Мисс Поттс отклонила приглашение, заявив, что эта идея может оказаться слишком опасной, если попадет не в те руки.

— Что ж, она была права! — рявкнул Брюс, отрываясь от монитора. — Из того, что я только что прочитал, Экстремис буквально взламывает область мозга, которая управляет регенерацией и химически его кодирует, что…

— Взламывает? — вмешался Стив, глядя с ужасом. — Это звучит довольно жестоко, а ещё ужасно больно!

— Нет, нет, — произнес Брюс, качая головой. — Взломать компьютер — значит взломать его операционную систему. Как правило, чтобы украсть что-то или оставить код, который позволит тебе изменить работу систем компьютера.

— Хорошо, — медленно произнес Стив. — Итак, если этот Экстремис может... взломать мозг человека и заставить его ампутированную конечность отрастить снова, то существует также возможность для того, чтобы кто-то другой взломал мозг и снова изменил кодировку. Разве я не прав?

— Да, это так, -- ответил Брюс с гримасой на лице. — И Пеппер была права: это потенциально очень опасное оружие. Неудивительно, что он финансировался за счет военных контрактов.

— Но это всё ещё не объясняет, почему леди с растениями вообще была в нашем доме! И почему на него нападали! — сказал Питер, и слезы разочарования навернулись на его глаза. — Если она работала только над растениями, то зачем ей было идти к нам домой? Мой папа даже не любит растения!

— Питер, может быть, тебе пора идти спать? — мягко предложил Стив, отчего у Питера перехватило дыхание. — Я обещаю, что мы дадим тебе знать, если услышим что-то новое…

— Нет, нет, пожалуйста! — воскликнул Питер, и с каждым словом его легкие сжимались все сильнее. — Пожалуйста, позвольте мне остаться здесь! Я ни за что не смогу уснуть прямо сейчас, и я не хочу остаться один!

— Нет, нет, Стив, малыш может остаться здесь, — успокаивающе сказал Брюс, бросив хмурый взгляд в сторону Стива. — Он только что видел, как его отца чуть не разорвало на куски и слышал все эти взрывы. — Порывшись в кармане брюк, Брюс вытащил один из ингаляторов Питера и бросил ему. — Но только если ты будешь достаточно спокоен, чтобы тебя не стошнило. Хорошо, Питер? Последнее, что кому-то сейчас нужно, это чтобы у тебя начался приступ астмы.

Подавив всхлип, Питер кивнул и сунул ингалятор в рот, резкий вдох — и воздух, насыщенный лекарствами, резко ударивший в горло, заставил его подпрыгнуть. Он _ненавидел_ пользоваться своими ингаляторами. Они были ужасны на вкус, и он всегда дрожал и чувствовал подташнивание после этого. Но он полагал, что это была небольшая цена, чтобы иметь возможность остаться и попытаться помочь. И чтобы не быть одному.

— Ладно, — сказал Стив. За это время он подошел к Питеру, и ребенок оперся на его массивную руку, благодарный за поддержку. — Джарвис, ты можешь рассказать нам что-нибудь еще об этой Майе Хансен? Брюс упомянул что-то о проблеме с её работой, сбое? Мы знаем, что это был за сбой?

— Входящее сообщение от мистера Старка, — сказал Джарвис.

— Да, пожалуйста, Джарвис! — взвизгнул Питер. — С ним всё в порядке?

— Это предварительно записанное сообщение, которое было оставлено на серверах Старка, — ответил Джарвис. — Начинаю воспроизведение.

_— Привет всем, это я. У меня не так много времени, так что это будет быстро. Я всё ещё здесь, и по большей части целый, но я еще не могу вернуться домой. Это демон, которого я создал, и мне нужно найти этого парня. Пеппер, ты должна быть в безопасности. И спрятаться. Оставайся в укрытии, пока я не приду и не найду тебя. Ребята, вам лучше позаботиться о безопасности моего ребенка, или я надеру вам обоим задницы и запущу на Луну, когда вернусь. И, Пит, мне жаль, что это случилось на Рождество, приятель. Я обещаю, что заглажу свою вину в следующем году, хорошо? Я свяжусь с вами снова, когда смогу._

— Вот и вся запись, — сказал Джарвис.

Несколько мгновений они все молчали, а сердце Питера колотилось так сильно, что казалось, будто оно вот-вот выскочит из груди, когда он пытался разобраться в своих противоречивых чувствах. Когда ему сказали, что его отец все еще жив, это было ничто по сравнению с его настоящим голосом. Но его отказ возвращаться домой, потому что он был на пути к тому, что казалось личной вендеттой против очень страшного и опасного террориста, вызвало новый всплеск страха в глубине живота Питера. Он уткнулся лицом в руку Стива, вздрогнул, пытаясь подавить рыдания, и ещё сильнее сжался, когда Стив обнял его за плечи.

— Почему он думает, что _ему_ нужно найти Мандарина? — Питер задохнулся. — И почему он думает, что должен делать это в одиночку?

— Я не знаю, Питер, — тихо ответил Стив. — Но запомни — пока мы здесь, чтобы помочь ему, он никогда не будет по-настоящему одинок.

***

— Ну хорошо, теперь ты счастлив? — спросил Тони, осторожно откинувшись на потрепанный диван в гараже, в который он только что вломился. Он на мгновение задумался, означает ли этот разговор со своим костюмом так, будто тот всё ещё может ответить ему, что он действительно сошел с ума, или это просто усталость.

_Шлем всегда выглядел так, как будто он хмурился, или меня уже глючит?_

_Ладно, не отвечай на этот вопрос._

Позволив себе несколько минут отдышаться, Тони поднялся с дивана и побрел к пыльному захламленному рабочему столу, поморщившись при виде одного из своих подкожных имплантатов, торчащих из кожи на предплечье. Он как раз снимал его старыми щипцами, когда дверь гаража внезапно распахнулась в облаке кружащихся снежинок.

— Стоять! — послышался высокий пронзительный голос, который на долю секунды так жутко напоминал голос Питера, что Тони подпрыгнул. Судорожно сглотнув, он поднял глаза и увидел мальчика примерно того же возраста, что и Питер, с картофельной пушкой**, которую он, очевидно, сделал сам.

— Не двигайся, — сказал малыш.

— Ладно, ты меня поймал, — сказал Тони, поднимая руки в знак капитуляции. — Кстати, отличный картофельный пистолет. Хотя ствол немного длинноват. Вместе с широким калибром он будет уменьшать начальную скорость полета снаряда. 

Парнишка сморщил нос, направляя ствол чуть выше головы Тони, стреляя в то, что казалось очень удачно расположенной стеклянной банкой прямо с полки.

— А теперь у тебя кончились патроны, — ухмыльнулся Тони, снова обратив внимание на свою избитую руку. Хорошо, что он застрелился из-за чрезмерного количества имплантатов, иначе он был бы сейчас Солом.

— А что это у тебя на груди? — спросил малыш.

 _Любимое место моего ребенка, чтобы положить голову?_

— Электромагнит, — ответил Тони, указывая на коробку на столе. —Ты должен знать, что у тебя тут целая коробка таких.

—А что питает?

Тони разочарованно покачал головой. Было так легко забыть, как много вопросов иногда задавал ребенок. Отойдя от стола, Тони щелкнул выключателем лампы, освещая поврежденное тело костюма.

Ахнув, парень выронил пистолет из рук, и тот со стуком упал на пол. 

— О Боже мой! - воскликнул он. — Это Железный Человек?

— Формально, это я, — ответил Тони.

— Нет, формально ты мертв, — сказал малыш, толкая сложенную газету в живот Тони.

— Ну, меня и раньше называли мёртвым, — сказал Тони, просматривая заголовок _«Атака Мандарина: Старк предположительно мертв»._

— А что с ним случилось? — спросил парень, и Тони напрягся, когда он начал пробегать руками по всей броне, как будто изучая её. Он не любил, когда чужие люди трогали его вещи.

— Жизнь, — ответил Тони. Он бросил газету на землю. — Я построил его, я забочусь о нём, и теперь я должен починить его.

— Как механик?

— Да.

— Хм, - сказал Малыш, пожав плечами. — Знаешь, если бы я строил Железного Человека и военную машину…

—Теперь это Железный Патриот, - проворчал Тони. _Дурацкое имя._

— О, это намного круче!

— Нет, это не так.

— В любом случае, — продолжал малыш, не теряя ни секунды. — Я бы добавил в него панели радио…

—Радио поглощающие?..

— Чтобы сделать его невидимым, — закончил он. — Круто, правда?

— Хм. Это действительно хорошая идея, — сказал Тони, дернувшись, когда парень согнул один из пальцев костюма назад, и тот сломался в его руке. — А это уже плохая идея! Зачем ты сломал ему палец? Ему больно!

— Прости! Я не хотел этого делать! Но разве у тебя нет запасного костюма или чего-то ещё такого?

— У меня были резервные копии! Но сейчас они все погребены под четырьмя тоннами обломков! — рявкнул Тони, поморщившись, когда парень вздрогнул. Из всех глупых решений перенести свои новые костюмы в Малибу, когда Хэппи получил травму… — Не беспокойся об этом, малыш. Я смогу это исправить. — Тони сделал паузу, его глаза метнулись в сторону дома. — Итак, кто ещё дома?

— Ну... — пробормотал малыш. — Моя мама уже ушла в закусочную, а папа пошел в 7-11, чтобы получить лотерейные билеты. И я думаю, что он выиграл, потому что это было шесть лет назад. Сразу после рождения моей сестры.

— О, — сказал Тони, надеясь, что это не прозвучало так нетерпеливо, как он себя чувствовал. — Вот отстой. Прости, малыш.

— Окей.

— Ладно, тогда вот что мне нужно, — скомандовал Тони. — Ноутбук, электронные часы, сотовый телефон, пневматический привод от твоей базуки вон там, карта города, большая пружина и бутерброд с тунцом. — Питер не любил тунца, поэтому Тони не мог вспомнить, когда он ел его в последний раз.

— Конечно. А мне за это что? — спросил малыш.

— Ммм… А как его зовут?

— Кого?

— Того парня, что издевается над тобой в школе? — спросил Тони, почувствовав миг удовлетворения, когда ребенок робко посмотрел вниз. — Я бы и за милю узнал это выражение на твоем лице.

— Как ты?..

— Ладно, можешь не говорить мне, как его зовут. Но у меня есть одна вещь… — загадочно сказал Тони. Открыв одну из оружейных ячеек 42-го, он вытащил маленькую светошумовую гранату. — Это пиньята для игры в крикет. Нет, я шучу. Это очень мощное оружие. Направьте его в сторону от твоего лица, нажмите кнопку сверху. Это должно... отбить охоту к дальнейшим издевательствам. — Малыш потянулся за ним, но Тони удержал его. — Это только для прикрытия своей задницы. Договорились?

— Да.

— Так как тебя зовут?

— Харли, — ответил парень, вертя в руках светошумовую гранату. — А ты?..

— Механик. Тони.

— Приятно познакомиться, — сказал Харли.

— Взаимно, — ответил Тони. — Итак, где мой сэндвич?

***

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Брюс, снимая очки и потирая лоб. — Я пойду с тобой. Мне удалось обнаружить еще одну старую базу данных из Щита, которая была похоронена под тремя тоннами другого дерьма. Чувак, тот, кто раньше отвечал за их электронную систему подачи документов, должен быть уволен. В этом нет абсолютно никакого смысла!

— А что там написано? — спросил Питер, нетерпеливо ожидая хороших новостей или вообще хоть каких-нибудь новостей. Они работали всю ночь напролет, пытаясь найти дополнительную информацию о том, почему эта женщина Майя Хансен разыскивала отца Питера в то же самое время, когда было совершено нападение на дом в Малибу.

Надев очки, Брюс придвинул монитор поближе к себе, слегка прищурившись, пока читал.

— Экстремис —это усовершенствованная форма генетической манипуляции, созданная Майей Хансен и Олдричем Киллианом. Используя нанотехнологии, он дает поврежденному растению, животному или человеку возможность исцеляться и восстанавливаться после физических повреждений, деформаций и даже психологических травм. Это включает в себя восстановление отрубленных конечностей, а также различные уровни физического совершенствования.

— Физическое совершенствование? — сказал Стив со своего места на полу, прямо рядом с Питером. — Это до ужаса похоже на…

— На тебя? — робко сказал Питер. — Я имею в виду, разве не так ты стал Капитаном Америкой? Через какую-то специальную сыворотку?

— Да, но эта формула была утеряна, когда убили доктора Эрскина, — ответил Стив. — Он никогда полностью не записывал свою формулу, опасаясь, что она будет украдена и использована не по назначению.

— И с тех пор люди пытаются повторить его работу, — сказал Брюс, и Питер поклялся, что он выглядел почти виноватым. — Могу добавить, без особого успеха.

— Доктор Эрскин был очень умным парнем, — задумчиво произнес Стив. — Но помимо этого, он был благородным. Он только хотел, чтобы его формула была использована во благо, и он не заслужил того, что с ним случилось.

— А в базе данных есть что-нибудь ещё? — спросил Питер, расстроенный воспоминаниями Стива. В хорошие дни Питер с удовольствием слушал рассказы Стива о своей прежней жизни, поскольку это помогало ему немного отвлечься от собственных проблем. Но это был не один из таких дней.

— Там есть куча текста, который отредактирован, — сказал Брюс, наклоняясь ближе и постукивая по монитору. — И… Хм…

— И что? — спросил Питер, встревожившись, когда Брюс в шоке откинул голову назад. — Что там такое?

— А, ничего, — быстро ответил Брюс, устало улыбнувшись Питеру. — Это нам ничем не поможет, малыш. Просто куча тарабарщины со всем этим отредактированным текстом.

Но Питер не упустил из виду, как Брюс перевел взгляд на Стива, слегка покачав головой. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, что Брюс видел _что-то ещё_ , кроме той тарабарщины, о которой он рассказывал.

— Можно мне взглянуть на него? — спросил Питер. — Может быть, там есть что-то, и я смогу…

— Я так не думаю, Питер, — твердо сказал Брюс, нажимая на монитор, чтобы стереть изображение файла. — Почему бы нам не сделать небольшой перерыв? Я уверен, что мы все могли бы поесть, и…

— Это отличная идея, — сказал Стив немного поспешно. Он поднялся на ноги, протягивая Питеру руку, чтобы помочь ему встать. — Всегда легче хорошо работать на полный желудок, верно, Питер?

Питер открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но потом передумал и снова захлопнул его, понимая, что все, что он скажет, скорее всего, окажется пустой тратой времени. Но когда они все вместе вышли из лаборатории и направились на кухню, чувство страха, которое Питер испытывал с момента нападения на особняк, только усилилось. Каждый прошедший час был еще одним часом, когда он не знал ответы на мучавшие его вопросы: где его отец? Он ранен? Что он сейчас делает? И каждый час, когда им не удавалось добыть какую-нибудь полезную информацию, которая могла бы помочь ему, казался еще одним потерянным часом. Питеру казалось, что стены смыкаются вокруг него, и он знал, что чем дольше будет тянуться этот кошмар, тем хуже ему станет.

***

 _«Чертовы пластиковые часы «Эксплорер» от Доры,»_ — подумал Тони, пробираясь вдоль ряда припаркованных у обочины машин, указывая на ключи предполагаемого убийцы и прислушиваясь, не раздастся ли предательский треск вновь включенной сигнализации, _— «Мне всё равно, принадлежат ли они шестилетней девочке или это ограниченный тираж. Они прищемили мои дурацкие волосы на руках.»_

В его ушах всё ещё звенело от серии взрывов, которые не только полностью сравняли с землей угловую закусочную, но и обрушили водонапорную башню маленького городка, Тони едва слышал непрерывный вопль Харли позади себя, когда он открыл водительскую дверь черного купе.

— Кстати, не за что, — сказал Харли своим детским голосом, переполненным сарказмом.

— За что. Неужели я что-то пропустил? — спросил Тони.

— Ну, тип, я? Спас твою жизнь? — ответил Харли, ударив Тони по руке тыльной стороной ладони. — Знаешь, всё это время я думал, что ты носишь этот круг на своем сердце, потому что считаешь его крутым. Я не знал, что это на самом деле сохраняет тебе жизнь.

— Да, да, — пробормотал Тони, поморщившись и швырнув найденную в баре папку на пассажирское сиденье. Его левая рука снова болела, а оба запястья были натерты и обожжены проклятыми наручниками, которые были опалены женщиной-зажигалкой. — А, я спас тебя первым. Б, спасибо. И, В, если ты делаешь что-то подобное для кого-то, ты не будешь тогда самодовольно бросать ему это в лицо. Capiche?

— А? — спросил Харли. — Что это значит?

 _«Пит знает, что это значит.»_ При мысли о сыне сердце Тони пронзила острая боль, и он понял, что Питер, должно быть, очень напуган, не зная, что происходит.

— Это по-итальянски. Означает «ты знаешь» или «понимаешь». Уяснил?

— О, — сказал Харли, его мокрые волосы прилипли ко лбу. — Но ты должен признать, что нуждаешься во мне. Мы же связаны.

Тони глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Последнее, что ему сейчас было нужно, — это скатиться по спирали в очередной приступ тревоги, который этот парень, похоже, специально провоцировал. 

— Послушай, малыш. Мне нужно, чтобы ты вернулся домой, был со своей мамой и сестрой, держал свою ловушку под замком, охранял костюм и оставался на связи с телефоном. Потому что, если я позвоню, тебе лучше взять трубку. — Тони легонько ткнул его кулаком в плечо. — А теперь отойди в сторону, или я тебя перееду.

— Но ведь!..

— Просто убирайся с этой проклятой дороги! — огрызнулся Тони, чувствуя себя еще хуже, когда Харли отскочил назад, выглядя так, как будто он собирался заплакать. — Послушай, мне очень жаль, ладно? Я просто... ты, вроде как, напоминаешь мне моего собственного ребёнка, и я скучаю по нему. Все, что я хочу сделать прямо сейчас, это просто найти свою возлюбленную и вернуться к моему сыну, но я не могу этого сделать, пока костюм не будет починен и я не закончу это. Окей?

Но Харли даже не пошевелился. 

— Хм, — пробормотал он. — Твоему сыну повезло.

— Ну да, он мой, так что это автоматически причисляет его к счастливчикам, но я почти уверен, что это не то, что ты имеешь в виду, — сказал Тони, нетерпеливо постукивая по рулю. — Ведь так?

— Нет, это не так. Я имел в виду, что ему повезло, потому что у него действительно есть отец.

— Ну... теперь да, — признался Тони. — Но он через многое прошел. Его родители были убиты, когда он был практически ребенком, а затем его тетя и дядя умерли полтора года назад. Когда я нашел его, у него никого не было.

Харли выглядел смущенным. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду, когда говоришь, что нашел его?

— Я хочу сказать, что усыновил его. Вот уже год прошел. — _«Ух ты. Неужели прошел всего лишь год?»_

— Неужели? — воскликнул Харли. — Тогда почему ты не можешь усыновить меня?

Вздохнув, Тони откинул голову на подголовник. 

— Потому что я не думаю, что твоя мама была бы мне благодарна за это. Или твоя сестра. Кроме того, мой ребенок — сущее наказание. Я не думаю, что смогу справиться, если вас будет двое.

— О. — Харли посмотрел вниз, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и обхватив себя руками за грудь. — А какой он?

На обожженных потрескавшихся губах Тони появилась задумчивая улыбка. 

— Ну, он примерно твоего возраста. У него каштановые волосы, немного темнее твоих, и они вьются, так что они немного висят в его глазах, когда становятся длинными. И он великолепен. Может, он даже умнее тебя.

— Это он помог тебе сделать костюм? — взволнованно спросил Харли. — Потому что это было бы так круто!

— Нет, но я уверен, что он мог бы построить свой собственный костюм, если бы я позволил ему, — нетерпеливо ответил Тони, заводя машину. — Слушай, малыш, мне пора идти.

К облегчению Тони, Харли кивнул, отступая от машины. 

— Да, конечно.

— Оставайся у телефона! — крикнул Тони, отъезжая.

***

Питер действительно не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз он нормально спал ночью. Тётя Мэй однажды сказала ему, что, когда он впервые переехал жить к ней и дяде Бену, они по очереди спали на диване, держа его на руках, потому что он слишком боялся спать один. По мере того как Питер взрослел, ему становилось все лучше, и шок от потери родителей в столь юном возрасте немного прошел. Но всякий раз, когда случалось что-то необычное, — например, гроза или когда поезд, мчащийся мимо их дома в Куинсе, казался необычно громким в ту или иную ночь, — он умолял тётю Мэй или дядю Бена сесть и снова уложить его на кушетку, чтобы он мог уснуть. Иногда быть одному в своей комнате было слишком страшно.

А потом началась выставка. И с тех пор... Ну ... все просто вышло из-под контроля. Шок от потери Бена и Мэй, от того, что не кто иной, как Тони Старк, приютил его, похоронил тётю и дядю, а затем привез в калифорнийский особняк, — и всё это примерно за неделю, — вскружил Питеру голову.

Не говоря уже о том, что Питер всё ещё пытался осознать тот факт, что _Железный человек_ , которым он восхищался с тех пор, как объявил о своей личности всему миру, теперь был его отцом.

Питер перевернулся на спину и застонал, когда Джордж отскочил от края кровати и упал на пол. Приподнявшись на локте, Питер наклонился вперед, схватил белого медведя за ухо и прижал его к груди.

— Прости, Джорджи, — пробормотал Питер, утыкаясь носом в пухлую шею медведя. — Я не могу спать, как обычно.

Стив настоял на том, чтобы Питер попытался немного отдохнуть после того, как он начал клевать носом в папиной лаборатории, но Питер подозревал, что причина была скорее в том, что Стив и Брюс нашли в том старом компьютерном файле, который они не хотели показывать Питеру, чем в реальном беспокойстве о ребенке.

И, реально. Как будто у Питера был хоть _малейший_ шанс уснуть, несмотря на всё происходящее прямо сейчас, даже на успокаивающие звуки дождя, которые Джарвис воспроизвёл на заднем плане.

Прищурившись, Питер взглянул на часы, стоявшие на ночном столике. Было уже почти три часа ночи, а это означало, что ему придется пролежать здесь ещё по меньшей мере три часа, прежде чем он сможет выйти на улицу. Стив отправил Брюса обратно в его квартиру, чтобы немного поспать после того, как он тоже начал клевать носом, и они договорились встретиться в папиной лаборатории в 6 утра. Стив, вероятно, сидел сейчас в гостиной, рисуя или смотря новости, так как на самом деле ему не нужно было так много спать.

 _«К счастью для него,»_ — подумал Питер . Отсутствие сна означало отсутствие кошмаров.

Яркая вспышка света за окном внезапно привлекла внимание Питера, и он резко поднял голову с подушки, прищурившись ещё больше и пытаясь понять, из-за чего она возникла. Во всех соседних зданиях горел ночной свет, но, поскольку они находились гораздо выше обычных домов, яркие огни были необычны, особенно в середине ночи. Питер нахмурился, схватил очки и подошел к окну, высматривая источник света. Что бы это могло быть?

Но после трех или четырех минут пристального взгляда в окно, когда его глаза рассмотрели окружающие здания так хорошо, насколько это вообще возможно в темноте, Питер вздохнул и отвернулся. _«Наверное, это просто галлюцинации,»_ — подумал он, положив очки обратно на тумбочку и направляясь в ванную, чтобы попить воды. Он полагал, что может спросить Джарвиса о том, что тот видел, но он не очень хотел, чтобы Стив услышал, что он проснулся. Этот человек мог слышать всё, что угодно, даже самый тихий шепот, и Питеру не хотелось говорить с ним прямо сейчас.

Едва он положил голову обратно на подушку, как снова увидел свет, на этот раз ещё более яркий, как будто он был почти прямо за окном. Питер вскрикнул, прижимая Джорджа к груди, и тут же дверь его спальни распахнулась, и в комнату ворвался человек, чья кожа, казалось, горела огнем. Он держал в руках белую тряпку и надвигался прямо на Питера.

— Помогите! — взвизгнул Питер, слишком парализованный страхом, чтобы закричать или хотя бы пошевелиться. Происходящее не могло быть реальным. Башня должна быть заблокирована. Отцовские системы безопасности лучшие из всех доступных, они модернизированы со времен Битвы за Нью-Йорк и в теории непреодолимы. И Стив был здесь — он же Капитан Америка. Никто не должен был пройти мимо него.

— Заткнись, малыш, — прорычал огненный человек хриплым и угрожающим голосом, подходя к кровати Питера и поднимая тряпку в руке. Питер попытался закричать, вжимаясь всем телом в матрас, но его легкие словно наполнились пеплом, и из них ничего не выходило.

Последнее, что запомнилось Питеру, был запах какого-то тошнотворно сладкого химиката, когда мужчина прижал тряпку к носу и рту.

А потом все вокруг почернело.

***

 _«Чертовы АИМ!»_ — подумал Тони, комкая папку, которую он читал, пока ехал по проселочной дороге. — _«Почему, чёрт возьми, я не подумал об этом раньше? В этом есть смысл!»_

Роуди сказал ему, что Железный Патриот, — маркетинговая стратегия брони военной машины, — это проект, который первоначально возглавлял президент Эллис, но на самом деле за ним стоял вице-президент Родригес, который был движущей силой перепроектирования, и он был человеком, который подписал контракт на AИМ.

— Какого черта я упускаю? — пробормотал Тони. Всё это не имело никакого смысла. Олдрич Киллиан явно был как-то замешан, поскольку сама его встреча с Пеппер была слишком спонтанной, чтобы быть случайной. А затем тот факт, что Майя Хансен просто появилась в его доме прямо перед тем, как на него напали, умоляя его пойти с ней куда-нибудь, чтобы они могли поговорить.

Нет. Всё это должно что-то значить. Но _что_?

Взяв простой сотовый телефон, который он приобрел у Харли, Тони набрал номер Роуди.

— Да, это ещё кто? — спросил Роудс, отвечая на звонок, хотя прекрасно знал, что этот номер есть только у Тони.

— Знаешь, в последний раз, когда я пропал, ты действительно искал меня, — сказал Тони, не без намека на сарказм.

— Неа, — произнес Роудс. — Роджерс сказал мне, что тебе каким-то образом удалось выжить. Снова. Что ты такое, Тони, кошка? У тебя девять жизней или что-то вроде того?

— Ты же знаешь, что я ненавижу кошек, — автоматически с сарказмом ляпнул Тони. — Подожди минутку. Ты сказал, что поддерживал контакт с Роджерсом? — он тут же нажал на тормоз, свернув на обочину дороги. — Чёрт побери, Роуди, почему ты ничего не сказал? Как поживает Пит? С ним всё в порядке?

— Насколько я знаю, с твоим ребёнком всё в порядке, Тони, — нетерпеливо сказал Роуди. — Или настолько хорошо, насколько можно ожидать, учитывая всё, что происходит. Но послушай, я тут вроде как в эпицентре событий, так что…

— Постой! — взволнованно воскликнул Тони. — Тот большой кипишь, который они навели с Железным патриотом. Это ведь были АИМ, не так ли?

— Да? Почему?

Тони стиснул зубы. Все части, наконец, начали вставать на свои места. 

— Так. Мне нужно найти место, чтобы проверить некоторую информацию об этом, поэтому мне понадобится твой логин.

Роди тяжело вздохнул. 

— Тони…

— Ну же, Роудс! — закричал Тони, хлопнув ладонью по рулю. — У меня нет времени спорить с тобой!

— Тот же, что и всегда. «Воитель68».

— Спасибо, — сказал Тони, выезжая обратно на шоссе. — А пароль?

— Послушай, Тони, мне приходится менять его каждый раз, после того, как ты хакаешь его, так что… 

— Сейчас не восьмидесятые, никто больше не говорит «хакнуть», Роуди. Просто дай мне этот чертов пароль!

— «Воительрулит» но на конце Д, и всё заглавными.

Тони не удержался от смеха. 

— Это гораздо лучше, чем Железный Патриот.

— Да, конечно.

— Эй, если ты будешь говорить с Роджерсом, скажи ему, чтобы он передал Питу, что я закругляюсь. Осталось не так долго ждать. Хорошо?

— Это будет означать гораздо больше, если ты лично скажешь ему об этом, Тони, — произнёс Роудс.

— Я знаю, — сказал Тони, его будто кто-то начал душить. — Я знаю, что так будет лучше. Но я не могу, если я поговорю с ним сейчас, я просто не смогу сосредоточиться, а я не могу себе этого позволить. Только не сейчас. Я слишком близко, Роуди.

— Как скажешь, Тони. Но после того, как все это закончится, я приказываю вам взять длительный отпуск. Ты, Пеппер и Питер. Понял?

Тони фыркнул. В последний раз, когда он пытался взять отпуск, на него напал сумасшедший, вооруженный дуговыми реакторными кнутами, который был одержим жаждой мести за своего мертвого отца.

— Да, конечно.

— Я серьезно, Тони!

— Да. Я поговорю с тобой позже, — сказал Тони.

— Эй. Удачи тебе, — сказал Родс.

— Спасибо, Роуди.

Положив трубку, Тони поджал губы и поехал обратно в город. Пресса окружила разрушенную водонапорную башню подобно нашествию саранчи, и Тони, вопреки всему, надеялся, что какие-нибудь фургоны телерадиовещателей все еще будут поблизости.

И действительно, место преступления всё ещё было забито репортерами и журналистскими фургонами. После короткой интерлюдии, в которой ему предстояло пережить обожание как супергерою от какого-то чувака по имени Гэри, которому действительно пора переехать из подвала своей матери, Тони смог использовать спутниковую связь фургона, чтобы взломать файлы АИМ, используя информацию Роуди.

— Ладно, — пробормотал Тони себе под нос, когда файл начал загружаться, заполняя экран снимками голов солдат, у всех которых отсутствовали конечности. — Давай посмотрим, что там у тебя.

— Проект «Экстремис» — раздался из динамиков голос, показавшийся до жути знакомым. У Тони не было и секунды, чтобы вспомнить, где он мог слышать его раньше, как на экране появился белокурый профиль очень хорошо одетого и коренастого-здорового Олдрича Киллиана.

 _«Вот дерьмо»_ , — подумал Тони, и у него резко закружилась голова. — _«Это парень из Швейцарии.»_

Очевидно, та конференция в Берне оказалась куда более судьбоносной, чем Тони мог себе представить. Ведь он не только познакомился с Майей Хансен в ту новогоднюю ночь 1999 года, но и впервые встретился с Хо Инсэном, который спас ему жизнь после нападения в Афганистане и помог выбраться из пещеры ценой собственной жизни.

И там был ещё Олдрич Киллиан.

Тони шел вместе с Майей в ее гостиничный номер, чтобы она могла показать ему свои исследования, которые, как оказалось, были первоначальной версией Экстремис. Майя попросила Тони помочь ей решить проблему со стабилизацией, и после того, как они провели ночь вместе, он нацарапал что-то на обратной стороне её бейджа с названием конференции и оставил его для неё, чтобы она нашла, а затем ушёл, даже не взглянув на неё.

Но еще до того, как они с Майей добрались до лифта, к ним подошел хромой калека Олдрич Киллиан, размахивая в воздухе двумя визитными карточками здоровой рукой и болтая о своём новом мозговом центре, который должен был совершить революцию в мире. Пытаясь избавиться от него, Тони отвел его в сторону, пообещав через несколько минут встретиться на крыше отеля и обсудить его идеи.

Конечно, Тони никогда не собирался выполнять своё обещание. В тот вечер у него были другие мысли, которые не имели ничего общего с разговорами калек об их мозговых центрах.

И из-за этого он создал ещё одного демона.

— Итак, как вы можете видеть, — продолжил Киллиан, когда камера последовала за ним в лабораторию, где три человека были привязаны к вертикальным носилкам. — Мы привезли сюда подопытных для инъекций. Эти храбрые мужчины и женщины, которые решили не позволить своим травмам разрушить их жизни.

Тони моргнул, когда на экране появилась женщина, напавшая на него в баре прошлой ночью, солдат по имени Эллен Брандт, которая потеряла свою левую руку при исполнении служебных обязанностей. Во время просмотра его глаза расширились с каждой секундой. Киллиан ввел что-то в её тонкую вену на руке, что немедленно заставило ее кожу светиться оранжевым, почти как в огне. И менее чем за тридцать секунд её левая рука полностью выросла.

Тот же самый процесс повторился, когда Киллиан пошел вниз по линии. Но потом что-то пошло не так. Третьему и последнему мужчине сделали инъекцию Экстремис точно так же, как и его коллегам, и его ампутированная голень начала восстанавливаться. Но там, где реакция была несколько устойчивой у предыдущих солдат, здесь она казалась более изменчивой и гораздо более болезненной. Всего через несколько секунд лицо мужчины было охвачено пламенем, и Киллиану, перекрывая его крики, пришлось приказать всем покинуть комнату.

Им удалось уйти как раз вовремя, прежде чем чувак взорвался.

Тони откинулся на спинку неудобного стула, постукивая себя по подбородку. Атаки Мандарина было трудно отследить, потому что в местах взрывов никогда не находилось никаких видимых частей бомб. Но, если бы это был один из этих солдат, который взрывался, не было бы никаких частей бомбы, которых можно обнаружить, потому что технически, это не было бомбой.

— Бомба не бомба, когда это осечка, — пробормотал Тони, и легкая улыбка украсила его лицо. — Эта штука не всегда срабатывает, не так ли? Глюк — это всё ещё Глюк.

Но, очевидно, Мандарин не возражал против глюков. На самом деле, он, вероятно, поощрял это, намеренно давая передозировку бедным придуркам, которые вызвали взрывы. А Киллиану, наверное, было всё равно, кому он продаст Экстремис, лишь бы они заплатили за него большие деньги.

Аккуратно выключив программу, Тони вышел из фургона и направился обратно к машине. Харли наконец-то смог подключить Марк-42 к их недавно построенному источнику питания, и Тони хотел проверить его прогресс.

— Харли? Скажи мне, что происходит, — попросил Тони, выезжая на главную дорогу.

— Да я всё ещё ем те конфеты, которые ты мне принёс, — ответил Харли немного дрожащим голосом. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я продолжил их есть?

— Сколько ты уже съел?

— Две или три миски.

— Ты всё ещё можешь видеть прямо?

— Вроде.

— Тогда всё в порядке. Дай мне Джарвиса, — сказал Тони, постукивая по рулю. — Джарвис, как поживаешь?

— Всё в полном порядке, сэр, — ответил Джарвис. — Я, кажется, неплохо справляюсь некоторое время, а потом вдруг говорю неправильную клюкву.

 _«А?_ Чего?»

— Но, сэр, вы были правы. После того, как я проанализировал объекты в приемных спутниках центров АИМ, я смог точно определить, откуда Мандарин выходит в эфир.

— Хорошо, а о чём идёт речь? Дальний Восток? Пакистан? Восточная Европа? Ну, где же он?

— Это в Майами, сэр, — ответил Джарвис.

— Что? Майами как в Майами? Майами, США? Какой именно?

— Это Майами, сэр.

 _«Это вообще не имеет никакого смысла.»_

— Ладно, Харли. Мне придется просветить тебя в перезагрузку речевого диска Джарвиса в другой раз, но прямо сейчас мне нужно, чтобы ты посмотрел на экран. Где этот парень на самом деле?

— Здесь действительно написано Майами, Флорида, — сказал Харли.

 _«Святое дерьмо, это слишком близко.»_ То, что этот мудак был даже на той же береговой линии, что и Питер, было определенно не нормальным. Ладони Тони вспотели, и он глубоко вдохнул, стараясь дышать ровно.

— Ладно, начнём сначала, — сказал он. — Как там идёт подзарядка доспехов?

— Хм, он не заряжается, — сказал Харли.

 _«Чёрт возьми!»_ — пронеслась мысль у Тони, а потом огромная волна ужаса ударила его прямо в грудь. Задыхаясь, Тони ударил по тормозам, шины Ауди взвизгнули, когда он выехал на обочину дороги.

— На самом деле, сэр, он заряжается, — сказал Джарвис, как бы успокаивая его. — Но источник энергии сомнительный. Он может не быть успешным в реанимации Марка 42.

 _«Что такого сомнительного в электричестве?»_ — рявкнул Тони, вдыхая воздух через нос, в то время как его сердцебиение становилось все быстрее и быстрее. — Малыш, мне нужен мой костюм. Я не могу помочь им, если у меня нет этого, и…

_«О, пожалуйста, только не это!»_

Выбравшись из машины, Тони упал на землю, прижав сжатые кулаки к груди.

— Тони? — позвал Харли. — У тебя опять приступ?

— Я не смогу помочь Пеппер и моему сыну, если у меня не будет моего костюма! — закричал Тони, его грудь болела так сильно, что казалось, она вот-вот расколется. Может быть, это был один из приступов астмы Питера? — Мне нужна... мне нужна броня. Я не смогу задержать этого парня без него, и он даже не... Там есть что-то ещё хуже, и... И что мне теперь делать?

— Слушай, просто дыши, — сказал Харли по телефону. — Просто продолжай дышать. Ты ведь не Железный человек для своего сына, а просто его отец, верно? И ещё механик, ты сам так сказал. Правда?

 _«Дышать — легче сказать, чем сделать!»_

— Да, наверное.

— Тогда почему бы тебе просто не построить что-нибудь? - сказал Харли деловито.

_«Хмм. Может быть, это не такая уж плохая идея. Я хорошо умею что-то строить.»_

— Да, хорошо, — сказал Тони через несколько секунд, облегченно вздохнув, когда его пульс начал выравниваться. — Да, это хорошая идея. Я могу это сделать. Спасибо, малыш.

***

Одним из преимуществ нахождения в довольно маленьком городке было то, что Тони казался немного менее узнаваемым, чем дома. Люди, которые обычно толкали бы своих друзей и глазели на него в Нью-Йорке или Малибу, даже не взглянули на него, когда он бродил по местному хозяйственному магазину, заполняя две полные тележки продуктов, которые он принес обратно в гараж Харли.

Несколько часов спустя, вооруженный несколькими несмертельными взрывными устройствами, самодельной шокирующей перчаткой, электрошокером, новым и усовершенствованным картофельным пистолетом и парой биноклей, Тони погрузил свое оружие в машину и отправился на юг, направляясь в Майами.

Пришло время покончить со всем этим.

***

_«Холодно._

_Почему здесь так холодно? Папа? Ты здесь? Мне действительно холодно. Можно я приду и обниму тебя, чтобы согреться?_

_Я думаю, мне нужно еще подстричься, папочка. Мои волосы снова лезут мне в глаза и чешутся._

_Папа? Ты здесь? Почему здесь так холодно?_

_У меня болят руки, папочка, и я не знаю почему. Мои руки покалывает, я, должно быть, спал на них в смешной позе._

_Я ничего не вижу. Кажется, я опять потерял очки, папочка. Прости._

_Папа? Ты там? Мне страшно, здесь действительно темно. Почему здесь так темно? Куда делись все эти маленькие огоньки?_

_Папа? Я не очень хорошо себя чувствую. Где ты?_

_Папа? Где ты? Пожалуйста, помогите мне, ты мне нужен!_

_Ну пожалуйста. Мне страшно!_

_Где ты?»_

***

 _«Чёрт возьми, это так неудобно,»_ — подумал Тони, когда сознание медленно начало возвращаться к нему, немедленно пробудив болевые рецепторы и затопив его тело ещё одним потоком эндорфинов. Его левый глаз пульсировал и кровь стекала по щеке, оставляя сухое и липкое месиво. Его голова болела так, словно кто-то колотил по ней молотком, а запястья, всё ещё натертые до крови этими проклятыми наручниками, были словно зажжены паяльной лампой, когда он понял, что привязан к очень неудобной металлической раме кровати.

Ну, по крайней мере, он был в вертикальном положении. И это было, пожалуй, единственным полу-положительным моментом, который он мог найти в тот конкретный миг.

Когда его зрение постепенно сфокусировалось, Тони огляделся вокруг, отметив, что он, похоже, был пойман в ловушку в какой-то сырой подвальной лаборатории, какой бы примитивной она ни была. А Майя Хансен сидела в другом конце комнаты, печатая что-то на компьютере рядом со стеклянным резервуаром, в котором находилось большое зеленое растение.

Тони глубоко вздохнул, проверяя прочность веревок на запястьях, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль в голове. Что здесь делает Майя Хансен? Она явно не была Мандарином.

И где же, чёрт возьми, Пеппер?

— Совсем как в старые времена, да? — произнесла Майя, медленно поворачиваясь к нему лицом, её слова были пропитаны сарказмом.

— Знаешь, я никогда по-настоящему не любил галстуки, — сказал Тони, продолжая безрезультатно дёргать веревки. — На мой вкус, слишком сильно врезаются в кожу.

— Ты же знаешь, до этого не должно было дойти…

— Итак, ты так отчаянно искала решение своей маленькой проблемы, что решила стать частью гарема Киллиана? — выплюнул Тони. — Я думал, что ты умнее этого!

— Я только взяла его деньги! — возразила Майя, осторожно касаясь неровного пореза над левой бровью.

— Но сейчас ты здесь, спустя столько лет, работаешь в подземелье…

— Нет, в подземелье _ты_ , — отрезала Майя. — Я свободна и могу уйти. — Оттолкнувшись от компьютерного стола, она подошла к одному из квадратных окон. — За эти годы многое произошло, Тони. И я так близка к финалу работы. Экстремис практически стабилен!

— Практически? — воскликнул Тони. — А я говорю тебе, что это не так! Киллиан отправляет этих людей на улицы и устраивает «бум»! Всё что остаётся — тень на стенах, Майа. И ты просто обманываешь себя, если собираешься игнорировать это!

— Тогда помоги мне разобраться в этом! — воскликнула она, поднося к его лицу старую пожелтевшую карточку, на которой было написано его собственным почерком: «ты же знаешь, кто я». Тони сразу же узнал в нем свой бейдж с именем, оставленный в ту роковую ночь в Швейцарии.

— Какого черта…

— Вот это, — сказала она, поворачивая карточку, чтобы показать три смазанные линии сложных математических уравнений, написанных дрожащей рукой.

— Что? Неужели я это сделал? — спросил Тони.

— Да, — ответила Майя довольно нетерпеливо.

— В ту ночь я был довольно пьян, так что моя память может быть немного... нечеткой. Так вот почему ты преследовала меня всё это время?

Плечи Майи поникли, а лицо вытянулось. 

— А ты разве не помнишь?

— Нет. Я не могу тебе помочь, — сказал Тони, наблюдая, как она отступила от него с поджатыми губами. — Но ты знаешь, насколько я помню, у тебя были идеалы и совесть. Всё то, что ты рассказала мне той ночью в Берне, все твои грандиозные мечты о том, как ты хочешь помочь людям. А теперь посмотри на себя. Что, черт возьми, случилось с _этой_ Майей?

— Это всё ещё я, — запротестовала Майя, прикусив нижнюю губу. — Я никогда не хотела…

— Чёрта с два! — воскликнул Тони. — Если это всё ещё ты, то где же, черт возьми, Пеппер, а? Что, ты ведь её где-то оставила? Она была помехой для вашей личной мести?

— Тони…

Но то, что Майя собиралась сказать, было прервано звуком тяжелых шагов, приближающихся по бетонной лестнице. 

— Ну и ну, — раздался самодовольный голос Олдрича Киллиана. — Похоже, наш мальчик наконец проснулся.

— А знаешь, Киллиан, ты действительно похож на сутенера, — усмехнулся Тони, когда Киллиан появился в поле зрения. — Ты ведь больше не злишься из-за этой истории со Швейцарией, правда?

Киллиан поставил портфель на стол и с хитрой усмешкой повернулся к Тони. 

— Как я могу злиться на тебя, Тони? Вообще-то я здесь, чтобы поблагодарить тебя.

— Поблагодарить меня?

— Ну да! Ты подарил мне самый большой подарок, который кто-либо когда-либо давал мне. Отчаяние. Если ты вспомнишь ту ночь в Швейцарии, ты сказал, что встретишься со мной на крыше, верно?

— Я был пьян в стельку…

— Ну, первые двадцать минут или около того я действительно думал, что ты появишься. Как глупо с моей стороны, правда? А потом, примерно через час, я некоторое время размышлял о том, чтобы сделать один большой короткий шаг в воздух. Но потом я посмотрел на небо, на все эти фейерверки, и понял, что никто даже не знает, что я там был. И у меня появилась мысль, которая будет направлять меня в течение многих последующих лет.

— А? И что это было?

— Анонимность, Тони. Ты навёл меня на мысль спрятаться за чем-то настолько ужасным, что никому даже в голову не придет посмотреть в мою сторону, пока не станет слишком поздно. Я имею в виду, реально же. С тех пор, как этот огромный чувак с молотком просто свалился с неба, хитрость уже не в чести. Разве ты не согласен?

_«С этим не особо поспорить.»_

— Ладно, а что будет с тобой в твоём маленьком мирке анонимности? Я имею в виду, я бы понял, если б ты нанял двойника или что-то в этом роде. Но нанять наркомана, второсортного актера, чтобы играть роль, пока ты прячешься за его спиной? Я имею в виду, что это просто…

— Блестяще? — перебил его Киллиан, подмигнув. — Ты это хотел сказать, Тони?

— Нет. Я хотел сказать — трусливо, — огрызнулся Тони. — Ты трус, Киллиан. Всё просто и понятно. Неудивительно, что Пеппер не уделила тебе и минуты внимания.

— Ну, это как посмотреть, — сказал Киллиан, ставя на стойку блестящий серебряный футляр. —Так вот, как я уже говорил, прежде чем меня грубо прервали, я хотел отплатить тебе, Тони, тем же подарком, который ты так любезно мне преподнес. Отчаяние.

Взяв из футляра три серебряных шарика, Киллиан потер их между ладонями, словно это были его счастливые кости, и со злой ухмылкой бросил их в сторону Тони, так что они покатились по цементному полу. После того, как они остановились в форме треугольника, Киллиан направил пульт в их сторону, и голографическое изображение начало мерцать, постепенно становлясь четче. 

— Просто... взгляни вот на это, почему бы тебе не сказать, что ты думаешь.

Тони понятия не имел, что он ожидал увидеть от Киллиана с его маленькими стальными шариками, но точно не образ Пеппер, кричащей, лежащей привязанной на узких носилках. Всё её тело светилось оранжевым, как какой-то больной и искривленный человеческий Джек-фонарь. В одно мгновение всё тело Тони застыло, он задохнулся, моргая и не веря, его руки напряглись в ремнях, в очередной отчаянной попытке освободиться.

— Ты чёртов больной сукин сын, — прохрипел Тони, стиснув зубы так крепко, что они едва не раскрошились. Его руки, — уже покалывающие от того, что долго были связаны над головой, —полностью онемели, когда его сердце начало биться быстрее, симптомы, которые он теперь начал распознавать как еще один надвигающийся приступ паники.

_«Нет, пожалуйста, не сейчас!»_

— Чувствуешь отчаяние сейчас, Тони? — усмехнулся Киллиан, обходя изображение Пеппер по кругу. — Так вот, это прямой эфир, и я не уверен, что ты можешь точно сказать, что здесь происходит, поэтому я зайду чуть вперед и объясню тебе это.

— Ты больной ублюд…

— Прямо сейчас её тело пытается решить, стоит ли принимать препарат. Это очень трудный и интересный момент, но, к сожалению, он также может быть очень болезненным. Если в конце концов она решит принять его… что ж, ты видел, на что способны мои коллеги и я. — Он наклонился так близко, что Тони почувствовал запах его лосьона после бритья, его щеки пылали тем же ядовито-оранжевым цветом. — А если нет, тогда ты тоже видел, что происходит, когда что-то идет не так. Разве не так, Тони?

— Ты просто маньяк, — прошептал Тони.

— Нет, я мечтатель, — ответил Киллиан, отступая назад. — И это большая разница. — Киллиан ухмыльнулся и направил пульт на изображение Пеппер. — И теперь, благодаря моему тяжелому труду, — и труду Майи, конечно же, я не могу забыть её, — у меня есть целая армия, с которой я смогу воплотить свои мечты в жизнь. Армия, которая продолжает расти, как ты увидишь... здесь, — он снова щелкнул пультом, и сердце Тони почти остановилось от того, что он увидел дальше.

Взрыв его собственного оружия в Афганистане был болезненным испытанием. Операция на открытом сердце в ледяной холодной пещере с минимальной анестезией была болезненной. Быть медленно отравленным палладием до смерти было мучительно.

Но ни одно из этих ужасных переживаний не могло даже приблизиться к тому, насколько мучительно болезненным было следующее изображение, как только оно возникло перед ним, впиваясь в мозг Тони так глубоко, что он никогда не сможет от него избавиться. Почти нечеловеческий звук вырвался из горла Тони, и он подпрыгнул, как будто его ударили палкой для скота, стяжки ремней ещё глубже врезались в его плоть, когда он тщетно пытался надавить на них, а затем откинулся назад на спинку кровати, когда его колени подкосились.

Питер, _«его»_ милый, невинный Питер, скорчившись, лежал в углу темной комнаты без окон, с бетонными стенами. Судя по тому, что Тони видел сквозь свою отравленной паникой яростью, Питер был раздет по пояс, босой и с завязанными глазами, со связанными за спиной руками. Всё его маленькое тельце дрожало так сильно, что Тони слышал, как стучат его зубы.

_«Будь ты проклят, Роджерс! Как ты позволил этому случиться?»_

— Из всех гребанных монстров ты — самый худший ублюдский тип, — удалось выдавить Тони между тяжелыми вздохами. — Он всего лишь ребенок.

— О нет, я позволю себе не согласиться, — сказал Киллиан, и садистская усмешка вернулась на его лицо. — Он не просто ребенок. Он _твой_ ребенок. Но, с другой стороны, в действительности он не твой ребенок, правда, Тони? Потому что я совершенно уверен, что у этого конкретного ребенка есть определенный, скажем так, компонент в его ДНК, который должен сделать его отличным кандидатом для первого испытания Экстремис в несовершеннолетнем. — Он шагнул ближе, встав прямо перед лицом Тони. — Я уверен, что вы знаете о его истинном происхождении. Разве не так, Тони?

— О чем, чёрт возьми, ты говоришь?

— Хм. Ты действительно должен сделать свое домашнее задание в следующий раз, когда у тебя появится желание усыновить ребенка, Тони. Я очень удивлен тобой. Кто-то с твоим уровнем интеллекта должен был узнать это.

— О чем, чёрт возьми, ты говоришь?! — закричал Тони, пытаясь отвернуться от ужасного образа своего бедного мальчика, корчащегося от боли и страха прямо перед ним, но боясь отвести глаза от Питера, чтобы он не исчез. — Его родители были предателями! Они сделали именно то, что ты делаешь сейчас!

Киллиан издал смешок, мучительный звук, который эхом отразился от бетонных стен и заставил Тони продрогнуть до костей. 

— Предатели, патриоты, всё зависит от того, кого спросить. Я имею в виду, что подписавшие Декларацию независимости были названы предателями одной нации и патриотами другой. Это всего лишь вопрос перспективы. Нет, Тони. Ричард Паркер не был предателем, он был мечтателем, как и я. К несчастью для него, он не смог получить соответствующую политическую поддержку, которая обеспечила бы его защиту, если бы дела пошли плохо. Что он и сделал бы, если бы предвидел такие события.

—Ты проклятый больн!..

— Да, кстати, Тони, малыш тебя слышит, — сказал Киллиан, нажимая другую кнопку на пульте. —Так что давай. Скажи ему, что скоро увидишь его, как сказал мне. Солги ему, как ты солгал мне той ночью в Берне.

— Я не буду... — Тони запнулся и замолчал, когда Киллиан обхватил его горло своей ярко-оранжевой рукой.

— О, но ты это сделаешь! — прохрипел Киллиан в ухо Тони, и тот услышал щелчок взведенного пистолета, когда ствол прижался к его кровоточащему виску. — Или я вышибу тебе мозги прямо на пол.

Его нижняя губа дрожала, Тони попытался покачать головой, но Киллиан только крепче сжал его в своей огненно-горячей хватке. 

— Пит! — крикнул он хриплым от напряжения голосом. — Пит, всё будет хорошо, приятель. Я собираюсь вытащить тебя оттуда, как только смогу. Не волнуйся!

Но, к ужасу Тони, вместо того чтобы успокоиться от звука его голоса, Питер ещё сильнее свернулся калачиком, его голова быстро закачалась взад-вперед, а дрожь стала ещё сильнее. Слезы хлынули из глаз Тони и потекли по его щекам, обжигая каждую царапину и синяк, которые они нашли на своем пути.

— Что ты с ним сделал? — прорычал Тони, вскрикнув, когда тело Питера содрогнулось и он закричал, пытаясь спрятать голову под колени.

— Я же говорил тебе, что он слышит тебя, Тони, — сказал Киллиан, убирая пистолет. — Но я не говорил, что то, что он слышит, звучит как твой собственный голос.

— Ты ублюдский больной сукин сын! — закричал Тони, зажмурившись от волны боли, которая последовала за этой вспышкой.

— Отпусти его! — внезапно закричала Майя Хансен, и Тони, открыв глаза, увидел, что она стоит у лестницы, прижимая к шее какую-то хитрую иглу. — Это зашло слишком далеко, Киллиан. Ты никогда ничего не говорил о том, чтобы привести ребенка…

Киллиан резко втянул воздух, выглядя довольно раздраженным, когда повернулся лицом к отчаявшемуся ученому. 

— Майя, ты понимаешь, что ты делаешь?

— Ты никогда ничего не говорил о том, чтобы привести ребенка, — повторила Майя, выглядя так, как будто она была близка к слезам, игла дрожала в её руке. — Мы никогда не испытывали Экстремис внутри…

— И что? — спросил Киллиан. — Мы должны с чего-то начать, Майя. Я дал определенные обещания некоторым людям, которые требуют их выполнения. Какую часть этого ты не можешь понять?

— Тут 1500 миллиграммов, Киллиан! — крикнула Майя. — Доза вдвое меньшего размера убьет меня. Ты же знаешь, что мы ещё не разобрались со всеми ошибками, и…

Но её прервали. Киллиан повернулся обратно к Тони, подмигнул, а потом спокойно поднял пистолет и выстрелил Майе в живот. Тони подскочил от громкого, неожиданного шума, и у него перехватило дыхание, когда новая волна страха угрожала захлестнуть его. Если что-то случится с Питером... он честно не знал, что будет делать.

— Я ненавижу отвлекаться, а ты, Тони? — спросил Киллиан, убирая пистолет в кобуру и направляясь к лестнице. — Всегда лучше избавиться от такого, когда ты пытаешься работать. А теперь иди и устраивайся поудобнее, если не возражаешь. Ты никуда не уйдешь в ближайшее время.

***

_«Меня зовут Питер Паркер Старк. Мне уже девять лет. Я учусь в четвертом классе. Мой лучший друг — Нед Лидс. Мне нравятся наука и математика, Звездные войны и Лего, и поездки в Диснейленд._

_Я не люблю темноту и громкие, страшные голоса в ночи._

_Мне нравятся строить разные поделки. С моим папой. Он строит действительно классные вещи._

_А где же мой папа? А почему его здесь нет?_

_Папа? Где ты? Мне холодно, я голодный, у меня болят руки, и здесь действительно темно, и я боюсь._

_Папа? Ты там? Пожалуйста, помогите мне!_

_Где ты?»_

***

— Чёрт возьми, давно пора, — пробормотал Тони, когда остальная часть его брони полетела к нему и прикрепилась к телу, его пресс всё ещё болел из-за полета во время побега, при котором он использовал только одну рукавицу и один ботинок. — Поговори со мной, Джарвис.

— Да, сэр. К сожалению, я до сих пор не смог привести в полную силу ускорители Марка 42. Они потребуют дополнительной электрической зарядки, чтобы достичь ёмкости для любого длительного полета.

— Ладно, это действительно отстой, Джарвис, — проворчал Тони. — У тебя есть для меня хорошие новости?

— Полковник Роудс в настоящее время сбежал от своих тюремщиков и направляется к вам.

— Роуди? — крикнул Тони, глядя в небо, когда железные доспехи Патриота пролетели над ними.

_«Отлично. Это как раз то, что нам нужно.»_

— Здесь, — сказал Роудс, подбегая к Тони, как раз в тот момент, когда заревели сирены, сообщая, что Тони Старк и полковник Роудс сбежали и находятся на свободе где-то неподалеку.

— У тебя есть какие-нибудь блестящие идеи, как отсюда выбраться? — спросил Тони. _«Из всех проклятых ситуаций, я не могу взлететь прямо сейчас…»_

— Я слышал, как некоторые из них болтали о катере, — сказал Роудс, схватив Тони за локоть. — Так. Они направляются к старой нефтяной буровой платформе, и у них есть президент Эллис в качестве заложника.

— Мне наплевать на Эллиса, — рявкнул Тони, когда они побежали к пристани. — Меня волнуют только Пеппер и Питер.

— О боже, у них и Питер? — спросил Роудс, широко раскрыв глаза. — Что за сборище больных ублюдков!

— Просто доставь меня туда, Роудс, — твердо сказал Тони, когда они взобрались на катер, и Тони сбил одного из преследователей, когда Роудс завел двигатель.

— Нам понадобится помощь, Тони, — сказал Роудс, стреляя в другого охранника, даже не глядя, как лодка отчаливает от причала. — Нас только двое, а у этого чувака Киллиана целая эскадрилья огнедышащих уродов.

— Я только что получил хорошие новости, сэр, — вмешался Джарвис. — Уборщикам дома в Малибу только что удалось убрать достаточно мусора, чтобы открыть гараж.

Тони резко выдохнул — это была первая по-настоящему хорошая новость за последние дни. 

— Тогда всё в порядке, Джарвис. Ты знаешь, что делать.

— Протокол домашней вечеринки, сэр?

— Ты всё понял.

— А что... что за протокол домашней вечеринки? — спросил Роудс.

— Вот увидишь, — сказал Тони, поджав губы. — Тебе нужна была помощь? Ну что ж, у нас всё получится!

***

Когда катер подъехал к платформе, уже стемнело. Еще до того, как Роудс припарковался, Тони выскочил из лодки и побежал по причалу, который вел на нижние уровни платформы, оставив Макра 42 в лодке, чтобы он мог полностью подзарядиться.

— Тони! — крикнул Роуди громким шепотом, карабкаясь за ним. — А тебе не кажется, что костюм надо взять с собой?

Оказавшись под одним из навесов, Тони остановился, схватившись за бок всё ещё чувствительным ребром, которое, вероятно, ещё не успело зажить. 

— Не волнуйся, — сказал он, когда его уши уловили предательский звук его репульсоров, и он указал на темнеющее небо. — Подкрепление уже в пути.

Глаза Роуди расширились, когда он увидел, как все скафандры Тони, которые тот неофициально назвал железным Легионом, взлетели и заняли позиции вокруг всей платформы.

— Так вот как ты проводишь свое свободное время? — спросил Роудс.

— Какое свободное время? — ответил Тони, входя в один из скафандров, который у него был под кодовым названием Сердцеед. Повсюду вокруг себя он видел солдат Экстремиса, их пылающие оранжевые лица смотрели на его армию скафандров. — Джарвис, целься в экстремальные тепловые сигнатуры и отключай их с крайней осторожностью.

— Да, сэр, — раздался ответ, эхом разнесшийся по всему Железному Легиону, когда костюмы взлетели, целясь в отступающих солдат Экстремиса.

— И что ты собираешься делать? — спросил Роудс, когда маска Тони закрыла его лицо.

— Я должен найти Пеппер и Пита, — сказал Тони. — Всё остальное для меня не имеет значения. Но тебе, наверное, стоит пойти за Эллисом.

— Да, наверное, — ответил Роудс.

— Сэр, я нашел Мисс Поттс, — сказал Джарвис. — Её держат на втором уровне.

— Как вовремя! — воскликнул Тони.

— И Капитан Роджерс только что прибыл, — добавил Джарвис. — Он ждет указаний.

— Роджерс? Что за... 

— Тони, — раздался голос Роджерса по рации. — Я выехал, как только Джарвис сказал мне, куда ты направляешься. Я не могу сказать тебе, как мне жаль…

— Оставь это, Кэп, — отрезал Тони. — Просто помоги мне найти моего ребенка. Они, наверное, держат его на одной из этих вышек.

— Именно поэтому я здесь, Тони, — ответил Стив, когда его фирменный щит взлетел в воздух, убив одного из часовых, стоявших тремя уровнями выше. Тони смотрел, как он падает, прежде чем взлететь сам, целясь в группу, охранявшую Пеппер на один уровень выше.

—Не забывай, Кэп, что эти головорезы из Экстремиса похожи на твои ядовито-оранжевые версии, — сказал Тони, когда одна из его мини-ракет вонзилась в живот другого солдата. — Тебе в любом случае придется их взорвать.

— Понял тебя! — сказал Стив с ворчанием.

— Эй, кто-нибудь, поднимите Кэпа наверх! — скомандовал Тони. — Роджерс, сначала проверь верхние уровни! Я не хочу, чтобы они рухнули, если Пит находится внутри одного из них!

Через секунду один из скафандров спикировал вниз, поймав Стива на середине прыжка и неся его на верхний уровень. Через несколько секунд еще два солдата Экстремиса перелетели через верхние перила, крича при падении.

— Не волнуйся, Тони, — твердо сказал Стив. — Я найду его.

Но прежде чем Тони успел ответить, буровая установка с Пеппер накренилась вперед, пораженная снарядом из одного из костюмов, как раз в тот момент, когда один из солдат прорезал спину брони, сделав ту бесполезной. Тони сильно пнул его сзади, заставив и костюм, и солдата соскочить с края платформы, когда он побежал к Пеппер, которая опасно болталась на сломанной платформе.

— Тони! — закричала Пеппер, когда Тони подошел, тяжело дыша и отчаянно озираясь в поисках способа добраться до неё. Проход между двумя вышками был снесен ветром, и он никак не мог прыгнуть так далеко, не заставив Пеппер упасть.

— Всё в порядке, милая, я держу тебя! — крикнул Тони, протягивая ей руку. Он видел, как она отчаянно цеплялась за сломанные остатки перил, и всё это мешало ей упасть на землю.

— Просто расслабься, милая, я тебя поймаю! Но ты должна отпустить это. Я поймаю тебя, но ты должна отпустить!

Но как только она отпустила перила и начала скользить к нему, на плот налетел другой солдат-Экстремис, изменивший его траекторию. Тони отчаянно рванулся вперед, едва не потеряв равновесие, когда попытался схватить Пеппер за руку, но его пальцы едва задели её, когда она выскользнула из его хватки и упала на раскаленную землю.

— О Боже, нет! — воскликнул Тони, моргая от шока и ужаса, когда он посмотрел вниз на пылающий огонь, где Пеппер, любовь всей его жизни, исчезла. Он сказал ей, что поймает ее. Он _обещал_!

И он облажался.

— Жаль, — раздался самодовольный голос Олдрича Киллиана, когда он протопал по металлической дорожке, а все его обнаженное тело пылало оранжевым цветом. — Я бы её поймал. Она была так близка к тому, чтобы стать идеальной женщиной, Тони. Ты её не заслуживал.

— А знаешь, ты прав, — выдавил Тони сквозь пересохшее горло, повернувшись и направляясь к Киллиану. — Я её не заслужил. Но вот тут ты ошибаешься. — Шагнув в скафандр, Тони замахнулся, ударив Киллиану прямо в кулак. — Она и так была совершенством.

— Тони, я нашел Питера, — пропищал Стив по рации. — Сейчас я спущу его на землю.

— Как он там? С ним всё в порядке? — потребовал Тони, уворачиваясь от очередного удара Киллиана. _«Ты чертов сукин сын!»_

— По крайней мере, он цел, — сказал Стив. — Но он так потрясен и напуган, что все время спрашивает о тебе. Я пытаюсь его немного согреть.

— Скажи ему, что я сейчас приду! — сказал Тони, как только огненная рука Киллиана опустилась на его шлем, разрезая золото-титановый сплав, как будто это была всего лишь алюминиевая фольга. Тони едва успел выскользнуть из скафандра, когда Киллиан добрался до его головы, и запах паленых волос заполнил ноздри Тони.

— Приближается Марк-42, сэр, — неожиданно сказал Джарвис. Тони обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как его поношенный до поры до времени костюм летит к нему, слегка покачиваясь при приближении. Тони в ожидании протянул ему за спину руку.

— Подожди секунду, — пробормотал он, лихорадочно соображая. Быстро тряхнув головой, Тони махнул рукой вперед, приказывая броне обернуться вокруг Киллиана и прижать его к одной из буровых установок. — Джарвис, смело взрывай Марк 42.

— С удовольствием, сэр, — ответил Джарвис.

Тони скорее почувствовал, чем увидел последовавший взрыв, слишком поглощенный поисками безопасного пути до земли, чтобы добраться до Питера. Один из костюмов подлетел к нему, только частично неповрежденный, но Тони все равно прыгнул в него, когда вся платформа начала стонать, наклоняясь в сторону, прежде чем взорваться в огне, когда он рухнул. Тони болезненно опустился на землю, морщась и кряхтя, когда он перекатился, чтобы остановиться.

— Роджерс? — он судорожно вздохнул. — Куда это ты запропастился?

Но прежде чем Стив успел ответить, почерневшее, обуглившееся тело Олдрича Киллиана поднялось из очага ближайшего пламени и, спотыкаясь, направилось к Тони. 

— Анонимность, Тони, - прохрипел он. — Это гораздо ценнее, чем ты думаешь! Это всегда был я! И всё это было из-за меня! Я — тот самый…

А затем, к удивлению Тони, Киллиана ударили прямо в его сильно татуированную грудь огромной белой трубой и отбросили в сторону, его тело ударилось о крышу одной из соседних буровых установок с тошнотворным хлюпающим звуком. Тони поднял глаза и увидел Пеппер, ее кожа и глаза ярко-оранжевого цвета смотрели на него, когда она подошла к его поврежденному костюму.

— Милая? — спросил Тони, слегка отступая назад. — С тобой всё в порядке?

Взглянув на небо, Пеппер зарычала, когда она бросилась вперед, сжимая свою горящую руку в железной перчатке, когда её нога нашла шальную ракету, лежащую на земле, подбросив её в воздух и взорвав в стороне Киллиана с помощью репульсора, взрыв так потряс Тони, что он почувствовал его почти в каждой кости своего тела.

Слишком ошеломленный, чтобы двигаться, Тони мог только смотреть на Пеппер, которая спотыкаясь шла вперед, хватая ртом воздух. 

— О Боже, — пробормотала она. — Это было действительно жестоко!

— Мне всё равно, насколько это было жестоко, Пеп, — сказал Тони, наконец обретя дар речи. — Ты только что спасла наши задницы.

Пеппер издала смешок, который быстро перешел в рыдание, когда она рухнула на землю, её стройное тело непрерывно дрожало. Тони медленно подполз к ней и заключил в объятия.

— Нет, не трогай меня! — запротестовала она. — Я не хочу причинить тебе боль!

— Ш-ш, — прошептал Тони со слезами на глазах, поглаживая ее рыжеватые волосы. — Ты не причинишь мне вреда. Я думал, что потерял тебя, Пеп.

— Наверное, от меня просто трудно избавиться, — слабо прошептала Пеппер, уткнувшись ему в плечо. — Но, Тони, со мной всё будет в порядке?

— Ну конечно, — сказал Тони, целуя её в висок. — Я почти всё это придумал еще в девяносто девятом, когда был пьян. Я смогу привести тебя в порядок в кратчайшие сроки.

Несколько минут они молчали, только потрескивание угасающих костров было единственным звуком, пока тишину не нарушил рев сирены скорой помощи, приближающейся к платформе с ближайшей улицы.

— Тони, — внезапно раздался тихий голос Стива позади него, заставив Тони резко обернуться, всё ещё цепляясь за Пеппер, когда его глаза остановились на Стиве. Светлые волосы капитана были опалены, бледное лицо испачкано сажей, а на руках он нес Питера, хнычущего, дрожащего и покрытого грязью, закрыв лицо руками.

Не обращая внимания на протесты своего избитого тела, Тони с помощью Пеппер поднялся на ноги и, пошатываясь, потянулся к своему маленькому мальчику.

— Пит, — выдохнул он, больше не пытаясь остановить слёзы, когда его руки обвились вокруг сына, а сердце чуть не разорвалось пополам, когда Питер взвизгнул, как будто ему было больно. Опустившись на колени на землю, Тони подвинул Питера так, чтобы его ухо упиралось в грудную клетку. — Пит, всё в порядке. У меня есть ты. Просто слушай этот гул, приятель. Ты слышишь это? Это значит, что у меня есть ты.

— Х-холодно, — захныкал Питер, стуча зубами и тяжело дыша. Тони заметил глубокие следы на его нижней губе в том месте, где он прикусил её. — П-папочка! Так х-холодно!

— Тони, — тихо сказал Стив, и Тони мог поклясться, что в голубых глазах старика стояли слезы. — Тони, я не могу передать тебе, как мне жаль. Их было шестеро... они пришли ночью... каким-то образом им удалось пройти через всю охрану... я не знаю как…

— П-папочка! — Питер захрипел, его маленькие руки сжались в кулаки под рубашкой Тони и в то же время ущипнули его за кожу. Ему ещё предстояло открыть глаза. — Т-так темно и т-так холодно!

— Всё в порядке, приятель, — сказал Тони, вцепившись пальцами в волосы Питера. — Сейчас мы тебя согреем. Просто слушай этот гул. Я здесь.

— Я думаю, он в шоке, Тони, — сказал Стив, отступая назад, когда к ним подбежали санитары, нагруженные оборудованием. — Вам обоим нужно срочно ехать в больницу.

 _«Я блин ненавижу больницы!»_ — мысленно воскликнул Тони. Но даже он знал, что, скорее всего, ранен достаточно сильно, чтобы ему требовалась медицинская помощь, и ему очень хотелось убедиться, что с Питером всё в порядке. Или, по крайней мере, физически нормально. У него было такое чувство, что ему потребуется гораздо больше, чем просто пребывание в больнице, чтобы действительно помочь Питеру поправиться.

— Да, конечно. Но даже не думай забирать его у меня, — рявкнул Тони одному из санитаров, который пытался дотянуться до Питера. — Ты можешь делать всё, что тебе нужно, но он останется со мной. Понял?

— Папа! — закричал Питер, его маленькие пальчики впились в бока Тони, когда фельдшер накрыл его маленькое тело одеялом. — Не оставляй меня! Не надо, не надо, не отпускай меня! Пожалуйста!

— Я не отпущу тебя, Пит, — сказал Тони, целуя Питера в лоб. Он крепче обнял мальчика, когда Стив и фельдшер помогли Тони подняться на ноги, а затем положили его на носилки. Тони откинулся назад, стараясь держать ухо Питера над своей грудной клеткой. — Просто послушай, приятель. Я здесь. Я не собираюсь тебя бросать.

— Нам нужно поставить капельницу и надеть кислородную маску, сэр, — сказал фельдшер. — Мальчик опасно обезвожен, и уровень кислорода в его крови слишком низкий.

Тони поморщился, вспомнив, как сильно Питер ненавидел иголки. 

— Да, конечно. Но сделай это с первой попытки, хорошо? Малыш не нуждается в травмах сегодня вечером.

— Хорошо, сэр, — сказал мужчина. Осторожно потерев руку Питера, он кивнул Тони, и тот крепче обнял его.

—Просто послушай гул, Пит, — прошептал Тони, когда игла капельницы пронзила кожу Питера, и он вскрикнул. — Не думай ни о чем другом. У меня есть ты.

— Не оставляй меня! — Питер заскулил, его маленькое тело расслабилось в объятиях Тони, когда фельдшер добавил успокоительное в только что подвешенную капельницу и вставил ему в нос кислородные трубки. — Ну пожалуйста! Ты же обещал!

— Я не буду, Питер, — сказал Тони, убирая спутанные волосы Питера со лба. Он видел, что Питер изо всех сил старается не заснуть. — Всё в порядке, приятель. А теперь иди и спи. У меня есть ты.

— Останься со мной, — пробормотал Питер невнятно. — Не уходи.

— Я буду здесь, когда ты проснешься, Пит, — прошептал Тони. — Я тебе обещаю.

Тони прислонился спиной к носилкам, когда Стив и фельдшер начали перекатывать их к ожидающей машине скорой помощи, а Пеппер следовала за ними, положив руку на плечо Тони.

Каким-то образом им всем удалось пережить эту безумную личную месть совершенно ненормального человека. И теперь Тони больше всего на свете надеялся на мир и покой — не только для себя, но и для Питера с Пеппер. Они все нуждались в отдыхе, исцелении и времени вместе, как семья.

Но Тони знал, что это только вопрос времени, когда произойдет что-то ещё. Только вопрос времени, прежде чем какой-нибудь другой сумасшедший человек или группа людей, или инопланетянин, или... что бы там ни было, придет с еще одним планом уничтожить все, что ему дорого. И будь он проклят, если снова попадется врасплох.

 _«Нет. Больше никогда»,_ — подумал Тони, стиснув зубы и сжав пальцами волосы Питера. _«Никто больше не будет преследовать мою семью.»_

Больше никогда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Advanced Idea Mechanics —вымышленная злодейская организация из комиксов, и я честно не помню, что там было с ней в ЖЧ3. Переводится как «Авангардные Идеи Механики» или «Центр Интересных Идей», но оба названия мне показались… наивными, что ли, но в оригинале в тексте встречается и полный и сокращенный вариант, так что имеем что имеем.  
> ** Картофельная пушка — не, ну вдруг кто-то, как и я, не знал, что у самодельного ружья Харли такое название? Как я понял, называют любое самодельное ружьё, собранное из говна и палок.


	10. Chapter 10

Когда его тело и разум медленно возвращались к жизни, Тони вздохнул, сморщив нос от сильного запаха хлорированного больничного белья и резкого дезинфицирующего средства, который витал в воздухе. Вцепившись пальцами в волосы Питера, Тони слегка пошевелился, стараясь убрать большую часть веса мальчика с его раненного живота и грудной клетки, и в то же время удерживая ухо Питера прижатым к груди. Даже несмотря на то, что успокоительные средства поступали в его маленькое тело вместе с теплой внутривенной жидкостью, руки Питера были крепко сжаты в кулаки под рубашкой Тони, и его лицо всё ещё выражало мучительный страх, судя по его сжатыми челюстями и нахмуренными бровями. Он видел не мирный сон.

После тщательного осмотра, по крайней мере, насколько это было возможно, когда малыш практически приклеился к груди Тони, врачи смогли определить, что у Питера не было сломанных костей или других серьёзных травм. Запястья Питера были ободраны до крови веревками, которыми Киллиан связал ему руки, а его нижняя губа была разбита и почти прокушена в нескольких местах, но кроме этого, обезвоживания и затяжных проблем с легкими, он был в порядке. Наконец-то.

По крайней мере, физически. Его разум — совсем другой вопрос. И Тони знал, что ему придется иметь дело с врачами, несмотря на его личное недоверие к психиатрам. Питер пережил больше травм, чем кто-либо другой должен был пережить за свои девять лет жизни, и Тони в конце концов вынужден был признать, что он не способен помочь Питеру должным образом. В прошлом метод Тони по преодолению травм всегда сводился к тому, чтобы зарыться в работу, женщин и алкоголь, что, если быть до конца честным с самим собой, не сильно улучшило его самочувствие. Хотя он больше не считал себя бабником, после битвы за Нью-Йорк он всё же решил погрузиться в работу, игнорируя как свою собственную потребность в отдыхе и восстановлении сил, так и потребность Питера в стабильности.

Стабильность. Что-то такое, что девятилетний ребенок должен уметь принимать как должное.

Слегка подвинувшись на узкой больничной койке, Тони уткнулся носом в волосы Питера, ища знакомый запах шампуня с зеленым яблоком, но вместо этого обнаружил только запахи окружающей больничной палаты в сочетании с несвежим потом. Медсестры вымыли Питера как можно лучше прошлой ночью после того, как его состояние стабилизировалось, но так как Тони отказывался отпускать его, он полагал, что мальчику не помешает ванна, если он сможет бодрствовать дольше нескольких минут.

Когда свет чуть сдвинулся вдоль бледно-бежевой стены больничной палаты, Тони посмотрел в окно, где он мог видеть начало того, что казалось ему ярким, почти тропическим восходом солнца. Вполне подходяще, как он полагал, для рождественского утра в Майами.

Рождество. Ещё одна вещь, которую Тони, кстати, игнорировал в течение многих лет, прежде чем Питер вошел в его жизнь. Это должен был быть счастливый день для них — празднование годовщины усыновления Питера. И точно не выздоровление в какой-то больнице после того, как сумасшедший попытался превратить Пеппер и Питера в его собственную версию огненных монстров.

— Папочка? — внезапно раздался тихий, всё ещё сиплый голос Питера, нарушив тишину. Успокоительные средства, должно быть, немного ослабили своё действие, и Тони знал, что это означало, что скоро настанет время для ещё одной дыхательной процедуры, которую Питер страстно ненавидел. _«Бедный ребенок.»_

— Да, приятель, я здесь.

Питер крепче обнял Тони за плечи. 

— Помнишь, как ты в первый раз назвал меня приятелем?

— Эм... — произнес Тони, напрягая свой измученный мозг. — В отеле в Нью-Йорке? Когда я пытался одеть тебя, чтобы мы могли уехать?

— Нет, — пробормотал Питер, вытирая нос о рубашку Тони. _«Надеюсь, сегодня ему удастся избавиться и от кислородных трубок.»_ — Это было ещё раньше.

— Неужели? А когда это было?

— Вечер открытия выставки. После того, как ты покинул сцену.

Брови Тони сошлись на переносице. 

— А ты уверен?

— Угу, — сказал Питер. — Ты подписал для меня фотографию Железного Человека и погладил меня по голове. На мне был шлем Железного Человека. Ты сказал: «держи, приятель». А ты не помнишь?

— Да, — сказал Тони секундой позже, и мягкая улыбка украсила его губы, когда он поцеловал Питера в макушку. — Да, я действительно помню. Я также помню, что был очень впечатлен твоим шлемом, это была чертовски хорошая копия.

— Я сам его сделал, — прошептал Питер. — Но сейчас он слишком маленький. Мне нужно сделать новый.

— Ну, это то, что происходит, когда ты начинаешь взрослеть, — сказал Тони, взъерошив волосы Питера. — Но когда мы вернемся домой, я помогу тебе сделать новый, если хочешь.

— Да, это звучит неплохо. И мне ещё понадобятся новые ботинки, потому что мои взорвались.

Тони напрягся, услышав слова Питера. 

— _О Боже, я даже не подумал..._ — прошептал он. — Ты же не видел…

— Я все это видел! — вскрикнул Питер. Он поднял голову, и слезы потекли по его бледным щекам, когда он посмотрел на Тони. — У Стива шли новости по телевизору, и я видел все это! Брюс попытался оттащить меня, но я ему не позволил. Я должен был убедиться, что ты выбрался оттуда. Я _должен был_ , папа!

— И я это сделал, Питер, — твёрдо сказал Тони. Он обхватил ладонями лицо Питера, смахивая большими пальцами слезы мальчика. — Я это сделал. Видишь? Я здесь.

Но Питер только покачал головой, его маленькая грудь тяжело вздымалась, когда он пытался подавить рыдания. 

— Но... ты ведь останешься здесь? Или ты снова меня бросишь? Потому что... я не могу, я не могу, понимаешь, это была моя вина, что они умерли, и я не могу, я не могу, папа. Я не могу позволить этому случиться снова, и…

— Питер! — громко сказал Тони, поморщившись, когда мальчик вздрогнул. — Что ты такое говоришь? И все это было не по твоей вине. — Тони обхватил его обеими руками и снова прижал к груди. Слезы совсем не помогут самочувствию Питера. — Дружище, как ты можешь думать, что во всем этом была твоя вина?

— Но так оно и было! — воскликнул Питер, и новые слезы хлынули из его глаз, намочив рубашку Тони. — Мы не должны были снова быть на выставке, в ночь нападения дронов. Но мне было так весело на премьере, что я умолял дядю Бена и тётю Мэй снова взять меня с собой. Они не хотели этого делать. Дядя Бен вернулся домой поздно, а тетя Мэй устала, у неё был тяжелый день на работе. Но я всё умолял и умолял их взять меня, и они в конце концов сдались... и теперь…

— Ш-ш-ш, Питер, — прошептал Тони, с трудом сдерживая подступившие к горлу слёзы. Всё это время ему даже не приходило в голову поинтересоваться обстоятельствами смерти Бена и Мэй Паркер. Если Питер был с ними, то ему просто повезло улизнуть, чтобы посмотреть на что-то поближе, как он обычно делал. Он был один, когда тот беспилотник нацелился на него, но Тони никак не мог знать, были ли Бен и Мэй уже мертвы к этому моменту, или их просто разлучили с ним.

— Это была не твоя вина, Пит, — сказал Тони, поглаживая Питера по голове. — Если уж на то пошло, это была моя вина. — _«Ванко и Хаммер были просто очередными демонами, которых я создал.»_

— Вовсе нет, — возразил Питер. — Ты пытался помешать дронам убивать людей. Ты пытался остановить этого тупого парня, Джастина Хаммера. И ты спас меня!

— Да, я так и сделал, — сказал Тони. — Но ты был таким храбрым, приятель. Очень, очень смелым в ту ночь. И это была не твоя вина. Ничего из этого, ясно? Да, это было трагично. Но ни в чём из этого не было твоей вины. Ты меня понимаешь?

— Угу, — неубедительно ответил Питер. Он закрыл глаза, уткнувшись головой в подбородок Тони, и громко, неуверенно выдохнул. — Я опять устал, папа.

— Тогда спи дальше, приятель, — прошептал Тони, похлопав его по спине. — Всё нормально. Ты в безопасности.

— Ты ведь будешь здесь?

— Я не оставлю тебя, Пит, — твёрдо сказал Тони. — Я тебе обещаю.

***

Они были выписаны через два дня, как только у Питера исчезла потребность в частых дыхательных процедурах, и он достаточно восстановился. Пока они шли к вертолету, ожидавшему их на крыше больницы, Стив нес Питера, а Пеппер поддерживала Тони, всё ещё слишком больного, чтобы нести Питера и идти одновременно. Пеппер предлагала им остаться в Майами ещё на несколько дней и попытаться немного расслабиться перед возвращением в Нью-Йорк, но Тони наложил вето на эту идею. Хотя Тони был вынужден признать, что погода в Майами вполне приличная, у него возникло ощущение, что Питеру действительно хочется домой. Подальше от этого места, куда его увез сумасшедший человек, чтобы использовать в качестве лабораторной крысы.

Кроме того, Тони всё ещё нужно было разобраться с Пеппер. А также куча работы по модернизации систем безопасности в Башне. И починить его поврежденные костюмы, и проследить за уборкой в доме Малибу, и так далее, и так далее.

Как только они уселись на мягкие кожаные сиденья в вертолете Старк Индастриз, Тони потянулся к Питеру и, сморщившись от неудобства, усадил мальчика к себе на колени. Стив повернулся в сторону Тони, его голубые глаза все еще были полны вины и стыда, и он повторил невысказанные извинения. Тони коротко кивнул ему в ответ, но затем отвел взгляд, сосредоточившись на изучении заживающих ожогов от веревки вокруг запястий Питера. В глубине души Тони знал, что не должен винить Стива за то, что случилось. В конце концов, он видел, что эти долбанные солдаты могли сделать лично вблизи, и не сомневался, что Стив очень заботился о Питере и устроил бы нападающим абсолютный ад, прежде чем они смогли бы одолеть его.

Но даже если так, Тони ещё рано было об этом говорить. Может быть, через несколько дней, после того как он устроится с Питером в их квартиру и выяснит, что пошло не так.

И ещё. Брюс упомянул в одном из своих телефонных звонков, что во время своего исследования Олдрича Киллиана он обнаружил нечто такое, о чём ему нужно было поговорить с Тони. Что-то такое, что он не хотел, чтобы Тони позволил Питеру подслушать.

Неудивительно, что Питер проспал почти весь полёт, проснувшись только тогда, когда вертолет начал спуск на посадочную платформу Башни. Как только они приземлились, Стив протянул к Питеру руки, и Тони неохотно отпустил его, гордясь его силой и способностью так быстро исцеляться.

— Спасибо, Кэп, — тихо сказал Тони, опираясь на Пеппер и поднимаясь на ноги. Почему сломанным ребрам нужно было так сильно болеть?

— Это не проблема, Тони, — ответил Стив чуть поспешно. — Я с радостью помогу тебе.

Когда они вошли в квартиру, Брюс уже ждал их, сразу же осторожно обняв Тони, тут же извиняясь за то, что не присоединился к Стиву для битвы на платформе.

— Фьюри настаивал на том, что это был бы чёрный пиар, если бы Халк внезапно появился в середине боя, в который нам и так было запрещено вмешиваться, — сказал Брюс, едва переводя дыхание. — Он сказал, что может оправдать уход Стива из-за Питера, но...

— И я полагаю, что тот факт, что именно Роуди спас задницу Эллиса вместо Капитана Америки, только подтвердил точку зрения Эллиса, — проворчал Тони. _«Чёртовы политики.»_

— Да, н ... президент Эллис, сказал Фьюри, обязательно признает в Белом доме ваше со Стивом участие в искоренении политического предателя, — сказал Брюс, пожимая плечами. — Я имею в виду, что это был довольно большой красный флаг, который он просто пропустил.

— Почему-то я не думаю, что это что-то изменит в долгосрочной перспективе, — сказал Тони, закатывая глаза. — Политиков интересуют только их собственные планы. Им наплевать на всех остальных.

— Ну да, - сказал Брюс. — Но всё же…

— Всё в порядке, Брюс, — сказала Пеппер, сжимая руку Тони. — Мы ценим, что вы остались в Башне.

— И я уже приступил к тем усовершенствованиям, которые мы обсуждали, Тони, — продолжил Брюс. — Жилые этажи уже готовы, и я должен закончить остальную часть Башни к Новому году.

— Я ценю это, большой парень, — сказал Тони, со стоном опускаясь на мягкий диван в гостиной рядом с Питером. — Я посмотрю всё завтра, хорошо?

— О, конечно! — огорченно сказал Брюс. — Мне так жаль, но вам, ребята, наверное, нужно отдохнуть. Я... просто вернусь в свою лабораторию и продолжу работать.

— Я тоже пойду, Тони, а вы, ребята, устраивайтесь поудобнее, — тихо сказал Стив. Он наклонился и протянул Питеру его любимого белого медведя. — Скоро увидимся, Питер. Хорошо? Я был бы очень рад, если бы мы могли сыграть еще одну партию в шахматы, когда ты поправишься.

— Угу, — сказал Питер, почти уткнувшись лицом в бок Тони. Пеппер предложила проводить Стива, сказав Тони, что принесет им что-нибудь поесть, когда вернется. Как только он услышал, что двери лифта закрылись, Тони слегка повернулся, чтобы обнять сына, и Питер придвинулся ближе, прислонившись головой к груди Тони.

— Папа, — прошептал Питер через несколько минут. — Ты собираешься остаться со мной?

— Да, приятель, — прошептал Тони в ответ, уткнувшись носом в волосы Питера. Он всё ещё не пах зелеными яблоками, но, по крайней мере, исчез запах больницы. — Я останусь с тобой.

— Не уходи, — пробормотал Питер, когда его веки затрепетали и закрылись. — Пожалуйста!

— Не буду, Питер. Иди и спи дальше. Я буду здесь, когда ты проснешься.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю, приятель.

— Оки.

Питер отключился через три секунды.

***

Следующие несколько дней они провели, делая одно огромное ничего. Пеппер настояла на том, чтобы остаться в Башне, сказав, что в любом случае она собиралась провести с ними все рождественские каникулы, прежде чем начался настоящий ад. Они смотрели кучу фильмов, ели всякую нездоровую пищу, пили гоголь-моголь и горячий шоколад и вообще большую часть времени проводили, бездельничая в гостиной. Пеппер даже запретила Тони работать над нейтрализацией экстремального состояния её организма, сказав, что она может подождать, пока он полностью исцелится, и Питер сможет спать всю ночь, прежде чем Тони займется этой конкретной проблемой.

За два дня до Нового года они получили еще более хорошие новости. Хэппи пришел в сознание ещё в Калифорнии, и, если не возникнет никаких неврологических осложнений, его выпишут из больницы в канун Нового года. Тони немедленно позвонил Роуди и попросил его забрать Хэппи из больницы и сопроводить в Нью-Йорк. Старк Индастриз была закрыта до второй недели января, и Пеппер планировала устроить небольшую запоздалую рождественскую вечеринку на Новый год. Они, конечно же, пригласили Брюса и Стива, и Тони хотел, чтобы Роуди и Хэппи тоже приехали.

И вот, вечером в первый день Нового года, все семеро собрались вокруг рождественской елки в гостиной их квартиры в Башне. Они открывали подарки, ели слишком много рождественского печенья, пили шампанское и шипучий виноградный сок, и просто наслаждались обществом друг друга. Тони даже смог искренне улыбнуться Стиву, когда Питер уснул у него на коленях, одетый в совершенно новую футболку ботаника, которую подарил ему Брюс, с надписью «QT _Pi_ ».* В ту ночь Питер даже смог немного поспать в своей собственной постели, дав Тони столь необходимую передышку от необходимости спать на диване.

— Итак, — сказал Тони Брюсу на следующее утро, медленно расхаживая взад и вперед по своей лаборатории, в то время как Стив неловко переминался с ноги на ногу. Пеппер вызвалась после завтрака сводить Питера в магазин за новой одеждой, и Тони согласился, лишь бы Хэппи сопровождал их, так что на какое-то время квартира была в полном их распоряжении. — Что это за новость, которой ты так хочешь поделиться со мной?

Брюс бросил на Стива встревоженный взгляд, теребя свои очки. 

— Ну... видишь ли, мы проводили исследование, пытаясь узнать больше об Олдриче Киллиане и Экстремисе, и я вроде как наткнулся на эту старую базу данных из Щита, погребенную под тремя тоннами другого дерьма…

— Питер ничего об этом не знает, Тони, — перебил его Стив. — Мы с Брюсом не были уверены в том, что вы рассказали ему о его родном отце, поэтому не считали себя вправе что-либо говорить. Я надеюсь, что всё в порядке.

Тони почувствовал, как кровь стынет в жилах, с трудом сглотнул и тяжело опустился на один из высоких стульев в лаборатории. _«Чёртовы медленно заживающие ребра!»_

— Хм, я ничего не говорил Питеру о его биологическом отце, — сказал он. — Малыш сказал мне, что почти не помнит его, только то, что страшные люди приходили и кричали на него по ночам. Я имею в виду, когда Пит впервые приехал ко мне, я немного покопался сам, но не смог ничего больше. И то немногое, что я нашел, выглядело ужасно.

— И что же ты смог найти? — спросил Брюс, широко раскрыв глаза за стеклами очков.

— Какой-то старый, в основном отредактированный, файл Щита, — ответил Тони. — Я имею в виду, что читал в папиных бумагах, что Паркер был генетиком и консультантом по совместительству для Щит. То, что Фьюри дал мне, подтвердило это. Но в досье, которое я нашел, говорилось, что он был пойман при попытке продать оружие... что-то иностранному правительству и был назван предателем.

— И это всё, что говорится в досье? — спросил Брюс.

— По большей части это была тарабарщина, Брюс. Почти девяносто процентов текста было отредактировано, — нетерпеливо сказал Тони. — Но то, что было прочитано, повторяло «предатель» по меньшей мере три раза. — Он пожал плечами, пощипывая переносицу. — Я просто предположил, что кто-то решил убрать его, что привело к его так называемой случайной авиакатастрофе. По крайней мере, так было до тех пор, пока Киллиан не заговорил о нём.

— Киллиан? — спросил Стив, выглядя встревоженным. — А что сказал об этом Киллиан? И с чего бы ему знать о Ричарде Паркере?

— Понятия не имею, чёрт, Роджерс! — резко сказал Тони, зажмурившись и прижав кулак к груди, чтобы не сбиться с дыхания. _«Я так чертовски устал иметь дело с этим!»_ — Джарвис, где сейчас Питер?

— Мастер Питер сейчас примеряет джинсы в Старом Флотском районе Бродвея, — ответил Джарвис. — Мисс Поттс собирается сделать ему прическу, как только они закончат свои покупки, а потом пойти за мороженым. В частности, мятное мороженое, по просьбе мастера Питера.

— Да, я уверен, что ему это понравится, — пробормотал Тони с облегчением, когда его пульс начал выравниваться. — Ладно, хорошо. Спасибо, Джей.

— Всегда пожалуйста, сэр.

— С тобой все в порядке, Тони? — спросил Стив, беспокойство затуманило его голубые глаза. — Что это было?

— Я просто хочу знать, что происходит, — ответил Тони, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал небрежно, но не слишком уверенно, ведь он мог следить за каждым движением своего сына. Он откинулся на спинку стула, стараясь избежать пронзительного взгляда Стива. — Знаешь, это первый раз, когда он ушел от меня с тех пор... с тех пор, как Кэп вернул его мне, и я просто хочу знать, что он делает.

Стив резко поднял голову, услышав слова Тони, и Тони краем глаза увидел, как плечи старика заметно расслабились и на его лице появилась облегченная улыбка. По крайней мере, это было начало. Тони знал, что в какой-то момент им все равно придется поговорить, но теперь, по крайней мере, они могли бы перестать ходить на цыпочках вокруг друг друга.

— Итак, Тони, ты можешь рассказать нам, что Киллиан сказал тебе? — спросил Брюс, по-видимому, не обращая внимания на то, что только что произошло. — Я не хочу, чтобы это прозвучало загадочно, это вовсе не входит в мои намерения. Но я начинаю подозревать кое-что, и я бы предпочел держать эти подозрения при себе, пока не узнаю, являются ли они оправданными.

Тони резко выдохнул, желая, чтобы разговор уже закончился. 

— Киллиан точно сказал: «Ричард Паркер не был предателем, он был мечтателем, как и я. Его единственной ошибкой была неспособность получить соответствующую политическую поддержку, которая обеспечила бы ему защиту, если бы дела пошли плохо».

— Соответствующая политическая поддержка, — пробормотал Брюс, скрестив руки на груди. — Интересно, кто?..

— Ну, мы знаем, что у Киллиана была политическая поддержка, — перебил Стив. — А разве нет? У него был вице-президент.

— Да, а может быть, и другие, которых мы ещё не нашли, — поморщился Брюс. — Но это всё равно ничего не объясняет. Это место…

— Может ты просто нахер скажешь мне, что нашел? — спросил Тони. — Прежде чем я вышвырну вас обоих из своей лаборатории и найду это сам?

— Я как раз собирался это сделать! — возразил Брюс. — Итак, из того, что мы обнаружили, исследование Паркера, —которое, похоже, финансировалось каким-то скрытым отделением правительственного мозгового центра, который никогда официально не назывался в файле, —первоначально включало разработку способов сделать человеческую ДНК неуязвимой для некоторых форм химической войны.

— А это значит, что они пытались сделать солдат невосприимчивыми к таким вещам, как горчичный газ? — спросил Стив. — Я могу понять, почему это было бы полезно.

— И это тоже очень похоже на то, что ты делал раньше, большой парень, — заметил Тони. — И, кроме того, это должно быть то, что делает Экстремис. Или, по крайней мере, когда это не заставляло людей спонтанно взрываться.

— Да, и я тоже так думал, — сказал Брюс. — Но затем я копнул немного глубже и нашел ещё один файл, в котором говорилось, что, когда его первоначальные эксперименты не дали желаемых результатов, Паркер начал работать над некоторыми новыми экспериментами, которые включали в себя объединение ДНК человека с ДНК некоторых животных.

Брови Тони сошлись на переносице. 

— Животные? Какие именно?

— В досье ничего не сказано, — сказал Брюс, качая головой. — А если и есть информация, то она, вероятно, глубоко похоронена в множестве слоев отредактированного текста. Но в файле действительно говорится, что после многих лет неудач, некоторые из которых были довольно ужасными и катастрофическими, Паркер, в конечном итоге, добился успеха. И этот успех, похоже, точно совпал с тем временем, когда его заклеймили как предателя.

— Итак... — пробормотал Тони, постукивая себя по подбородку. — Щит узнал об угрозе против него и пытался вывезти его из страны, но кто-то добрался до него первым?

— Может быть, — неубедительно ответил Брюс. — Или… 

— Или что? — воскликнул Стив. — Ты же не думаешь, что Щит имеет какое-то отношение к смерти Паркера. А?

— Нет, — сказал Брюс, но от Тони не ускользнуло сомнение, промелькнувшее на его лице. — Я имею в виду, что в этом никакого смысла, не так ли?

— Нет, нет, — сказал Стив. — Я не могу себе представить, чтобы Ник Фьюри смирился с угрозой ученому, который работал на него.

Но Тони почти не слышал его, его мысли крутились вокруг того, что только что сказал Брюс. Ему стало почти легче, когда он признал, что Ричард Паркер был предателем, и решил оставить незапятнанными те немногие воспоминания, которые Питер сохранил о своем биологическом отце. Но теперь... даже если он на самом деле не был предателем, а вместо этого был выслежен и убит за то, что ему удалось совершить, что на самом деле всё это значило? Может быть, его исследования всё ещё где-то там, в руках каких-то не совсем порядочных людей? Неужели его эксперименты всё ещё продолжаются? И если да, то кем?

И к чему именно относится колкость Киллиана о том, что у Питера есть определенный компонент в его ДНК, который сделал бы его хорошим кандидатом для Экстремис? Тони стиснул зубы и крепко сжал кулаки. Неужели Ричард Паркер действительно экспериментировал на собственном сыне?

Если так, то одного этого было бы достаточно для Тони, чтобы пожелать ему смерти.

— Я думаю, — сказал Тони, прочищая горло. — Я думаю, мне следует поговорить с Фьюри. Так как имя Паркера было в том материале, что он дал мне, он, вероятно, знает что-то о нём.

— И ты думаешь, что Фьюри просто... расскажет тебе? — недоверчиво спросил Брюс. — Но почему же?

Тони пожал плечами.

— Не помешает спросить. Я не скажу ему, что ты тут шнырял, если ты боишься, что он лишит тебя твоих привилегий или ещё чего-нибудь...

— Боже милостивый, Тони! — воскликнул Брюс. — Я не волнуюсь за себя! Я беспокоюсь за Питера! И за тебя тоже! Если его отец был…

— Мы этого не знаем, — твёрдо сказал Стив. — Я не думаю, что мы должны делать какие-либо выводы сейчас, основываясь только на одном файле…

— И это ещё одна причина для меня поговорить с Фьюри, — перебил его Тони. — Я свяжусь с ним завтра и спрошу. Самое худшее, что он может сделать, это сказать мне оставить его в покое, и тогда ничего не изменится. — Он многозначительно посмотрел на двух мужчин, стоящих рядом с ним. — И я прошу — ничего. Ни слова об этом даже не прозвучит в присутствии Питера, пока я не сделаю это сам. Это понятно?

— Понятно, — одновременно сказали Брюс и Стив.

***

Питер вернулся из своей поездки по магазинам с Пеппер, нагруженный сумками с покупками и чуть испачканный мороженом, говоря миллион слов в минуту о том, что все улицы были всё ещё усеяны конфетами и серпантином, оставшимися с Нового года.

— И я хотел бы забрать некоторые из них, потому что я видел много вещей, которые мне нравятся, — сказал Питер взволнованно. — Но Пеппер сказала, что они грязные и, вероятно, не будет очень вкусным, так что мы этого не сделали.

— Ну, — сказал Тони с усмешкой, взъерошив короткие волосы Питера. — Пеппер — умная леди, так что тебе следует её слушать.

— Папа, я так и сделал! — сказал Питер, плюхнувшись на диван с такой силой, что Тони подбросило. — Именно это я тебе и говорил! А что мы будем смотреть?

Тони уже потерял счет тому, сколько фильмов они посмотрели с тех пор, как вернулись домой. Питеру нравились самые разные фильмы, если только это была научная фантастика, путешествия во времени, вторжение инопланетян или что-то подобное. Однажды они попытались посмотреть романтическую комедию, — по просьбе Пеппер, — и Питер заснул минут через двадцать. И, честно говоря, Тони тоже долго не протянул.

— Эм... а как насчет одного из Пути? Звездный Путь? — спросил Тони. — Разве ты не говорил, что тебе тоже нравятся эти фильмы?

— Только самые новые, — сказал Питер. Он придвинулся поближе, прижавшись к здоровому боку Тони. — Но да, звучит неплохо. Давай посмотрим первый фильм.

Поставив фильм на загрузку, Тони зарылся носом в волосы Питера и удовлетворенно вздохнул, мысленно поблагодарив Пеппер за то, что она не забыла пополнить запасы шампуня для мальчика. Мягкий аромат зеленых яблок всегда будет ассоциироваться у него с Питером, с семьей, домом и безопасностью, которая к ним вернулась.

Они едва успели посмотреть вступление, как Питер наклонился к Тони и прошептал ему на ухо:

— Эй, папочка, а тебе не кажется, что папа капитана Кирка очень похож на Тора? Я имею в виду, если бы у Тора были короткие волосы и он говорил, как парень с Земли, а не как тот парень из Гамлета?

Тони не удержался от смеха.

— Да, я думаю, что он вроде похож, — сказал он, щурясь.

— Ты знал, что Нед попросил у Тора автограф, когда тот был здесь? — с усмешкой спросил Питер. — Нед даже вставил его в рамку. Он всегда носит его с собой в школу.

— Нет, я этого не знал, - сказал Тони. — Но послушай, приятель, раз уж мы заговорили... об этом. Мне нужно кое о чем с тобой поговорить. — Поставив фильм на паузу, Тони приподнялся, чтобы сесть и повернулся лицом к Питеру на диване.

— Что такое? — спросил Питер дрожащим голосом. — У меня неприятности?

— Ни в коем случае, Питер, — твёрдо сказал Тони. — У тебя нет никаких неприятностей. Просто… Пеппер и я поговорили, и мы решили, что мы собираемся предложить тебе некоторую помощь.

— Что это за помощь?

— Ну... — пробормотал Тони. Он взял обе руки Питера в свои, поморщившись, когда взглянул вниз на всё ещё заживающие следы веревки на запястьях Питера. — Пеппер провела кое-какие исследования. Вообще-то, она проводила много исчерпывающих исследований, и она нашла отличную, хорошо квалифицированную леди, которая собирается приходить сюда в Башню начиная с завтрашнего дня и проводить некоторое время, разговаривая с тобой. Она будет приходить три раза в неделю в течение первых двух недель, по паре часов за раз. После этого, ну, мы просто посмотрим, что это нам даст.

Нижняя губа Питера задрожала. 

— Почему?

— Потому что, — сказал Тони, заключая его в объятия. — Потому что, как бы мне ни хотелось помочь тебе так, как тебе нужно, дружище, я просто не могу... А ты слишком молод и прошёл через слишком многое, чтобы я мог ожидать, что ты просто преодолеешь это. Невероятно, что ты в относительно неплохом состоянии, как и сейчас, после всего, что случилось.

— Но... ты же будешь там со мной? — спросил Питер, прильнув к груди Тони. — Я не хочу быть один, папа.

— Не сразу, приятель, — признался Тони. — Может быть, через некоторое время, но не сразу. Но если ты хочешь, я могу попросить Пеппер сначала посидеть с вами, чтобы помочь тебе освоиться с доктором. Пеппер гораздо более... объективна, чем я. — _«И чертовски маловероятно, что я не стал бы возражать против некоторых вопросов, которые наверняка задаст ему эта леди.»_

— Угу, — пробормотал Питер. — Если ты говоришь, что это хорошая идея, то я тоже так и думаю. А как же школа?

— Я договорился с директором Моритой, что ты снова пойдешь в школу в феврале, — сказал Тони. — Он согласился, что тебе не помешает небольшой перерыв. Они будут отправлять тебе задания каждый день, так что ты не будешь отставать от программы, но таким образом ты сможешь сосредоточиться на том, чтобы сначала поправиться, прежде чем вернуться в школу. — Хорошо?

— Н-но, можно мне еще увидеться с Недом? — спросил Питер, и в его огромных карих глазах за стеклами очков блеснули слезы. — Он сказал мне, что получил кучу новых наборов лего на Рождество, и я хотел помочь ему построить их, но…

— Ты сможешь видеться с Недом, когда его мама согласится, — заверил его Тони. — И ты даже можешь устроить себе ночевку, если захочешь, здесь, в Башне. Хорошо? Я... я пока ещё не готов расстаться с тобой на ночь.

— О! Мы никогда раньше не ночевали здесь, — сказал Питер, вытирая глаза и снова прижимаясь к Тони. — Держу пари, ему это понравится. Хорошо, папочка. Мы можем посмотреть фильм прямо сейчас?

Тони улыбнулся и поцеловал Питера в макушку.

— Естественно.

***

— Что происходит, Старк? — спросил Ник Фьюри, и его лысое пиратское лицо заполнило весь большой обзорный экран в лаборатории Тони. Тони отправил Фьюри сообщение больше недели назад с просьбой поговорить с ним наедине, но ему сказали, что он уехал из страны и ответит после его возвращения. То, что Тони не вызвался сам отправиться на поиски этого человека, свидетельствовало о том, насколько возрос его уровень терпения.

— Мне нужно задать тебе несколько важных вопросов, — сказал Тони, быстро взглянув на часы. У него был ровно час до того, как Питер закончит свою дневную терапию. — Ты говоришь по защищенной линии?

Фьюри приподнял бровь.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты на самом деле не думаешь, что это необходимый вопрос.

— Ну, никогда не знаешь, — пробормотал Тони. — Слушай, я сразу перейду к делу. Та коробка с вещами, которую ты мне дал, принадлежала моему отцу…

— Это в конечном итоге спасло тебе жизнь, — перебил Фьюри. — Кстати, не стоит благодарности.

— Да, да, — нетерпеливо сказал Тони. — Смотри. В одном из дневников моего отца упоминалось имя Ричард Паркер. Он был…

— Биологический отец твоего ребенка, — сказал Фьюри. — Да, я знаком с Ричардом Паркером. А что?

Тони поджал губы. 

— Ну, я немного покопался, и то, что мне удалось найти, было не очень... радужным. Я просто хотел узнать твое мнение по этому поводу.

Фьюри пожал плечами. 

— Паркер был ученым, экспертом по генетике. Один из многих, которых мы привлекли в качестве официальных консультантов Щит…

— Прекрати нести эту чушь, Фьюри! — рявкнул Тони, сжимая кулаки. — Ты чертовски хорошо знаешь, что я намного умнее этого! Этот ублюдок Киллиан знал о Паркере и о моем собственном ребёнке то, чего я не знал, и это совершенно неприемлемо для меня! Так что, если ты хоть что-то об этом знаешь, я думаю, что заслужил право знать, что бы это ни было. Если не ради меня самого, то хотя бы ради Питера! Парень уже достаточно натерпелся, тебе не кажется?

Вздохнув, Фьюри покачал головой, его единственный здоровый глаз лихорадочно оглядывал комнату. 

— Безопасный офис, — сказал он, и Тони ощутил разочарование, наблюдая, как затемняются окна кабинета Фьюри.

— Я думал, ты сказал, что эта линия безопасна!

— А теперь здесь ещё безопаснее, — рявкнул Фьюри. — Послушай, я ведь собирался тебе всё это со временем рассказать. Или, по крайней мере, большую часть. Я просто хотел дать тебе и ребенку немного времени, для начала.

— Время пришло? — спросил Тони. — О чём, чёрт возьми, ты говоришь?

— Я тот, кто сказал этой женщине из Квинского отделения ДСС связаться с тобой, когда были убиты тетя и дядя ребенка, Тони, — сказал Фьюри. — Нам пришлось действовать быстро, потому что мы не знали, кто ещё попытается забрать мальчика, если об этом станет известно. И ты тоже не был нашим первым выбором, кстати. Но не надолго. Мы всё же рискнули. Я решил рискнуть. И, оказывается, я был прав.

Тони судорожно вздохнул, заставляя себя постараться успокоиться. Он терпеть не мог, когда старик говорил загадками, что, похоже, было главной манерой речи Ника Фьюри. 

– Ник, я клянусь. Если ты не начнёшь объясняться прямо сейчас, я…

— Ричард Паркер был убит группой отступников, — заявил Ник. — Группа людей, которые всё ещё действуют сейчас, под абсолютной секретностью и анонимностью. И я уже много лет пытаюсь добраться до них, но каждый раз, когда мне кажется, что я приближаюсь, они снова исчезают. Они похожи на призраков. Они появляются, поднимают шум. Восстание здесь, большой интернет-взлом там, всё такое. А потом, как только нам удается приблизиться, как только мы улавливаем их запах, они снова исчезают, не оставляя никаких следов. Ричард Паркер был одной из таких жертв, но не первой. И я очень сомневаюсь, что он будет последним.

— И ты не посчитал нужным передать мне эту информацию? — спокойно спросил Тони, стиснув зубы от гнева.

— Нет, я этого не делал, - сказал Ник. — Тони, тебе нужно было это знать. Но в тот момент я ещё не знал, могу ли вообще доверять тебе.

— Ты всё равно должен был мне сказать! Если не тогда, то, по крайней мере, когда я его усыновил! Чёрт возьми, Ник, мы же говорим о моем сыне! И нет никакого разумного объяснения, которым ты бы смог оправдать то, чтобы какой-то сумасшедший знал о моем собственном ребёнке больше, чем я!

— Теневая организация, стремящаяся создать хаос, — это очень разумное объяснение, Старк! — рявкнул Ник. — И похоже, что это относится и к этому парню Киллиану.

— Киллиан сказал, что ДНК Питера была... в некотором роде, другой! — воскликнул Тони. — Он даже _дразнил_ меня этим, Ник! Почему он сказал такое? Может быть, Паркер экспериментировал на нём? На своём собственном сыне?

— Насколько мне известно, нет, Тони, — слишком спокойно ответил Ник. — У нас нет никаких доказательств, что Паркер привлекал к своим исследованиям жену или ребенка.

— Но ты не можешь сказать, что он этого не делал! Разве я не прав?

Ник опустил глаза и покачал лысой головой. 

— Послушай, Тони. Ричард Паркер был выбран и уничтожен кем-то, кого нам ещё предстоит поймать. И поскольку Питер был его сыном, у меня были все основания подозревать, что тот, кто убил Ричарда Паркера, тоже попытается убить Питера. Вот почему я отдал его на твоё попечение после трагедии на ЭКСПО. Тот факт, что ты тогда решил усыновить мальчика, был неожиданным, но не нежелательным сюрпризом.

— Парень имеет способность влиять на всех, — пробормотал Тони. — Бьюсь об заклад, он мог бы очаровать даже тебя, Фьюри. Но это всё ещё не объясняет, почему ты так стремился защитить маленького ребенка. Если ты говоришь, что его отец не ставил на нем опыты, то почему он оказался достоин твоей защиты? И почему Киллиан сказал то, что сказал?

— Тони, честное слово, я не знаю, — сказал Ник. — Некоторые подозревали, что да, Паркер проводил неортодоксальные эксперименты, которые могли быть связаны с Питером. Но, как я уже сказал, если это и так, мы не нашли никаких доказательств.

— Но ты всё ещё достаточно подозрительный, чтобы желать знать, что Питер выжил, — огрызнулся Тони. — И ради чего он выжил, Ник? А если бы я его не усыновил, тогда что? Вы собирайтесь забрать его у меня, когда ему исполнится восемнадцать и начать экспериментировать на нём самостоятельно?

— Ни в коем случае! — прорычал Ник. — И я возмущен твоими выводами, Старк! Я же не из плохих парней, чёрт возьми! Я один из тех хороших парней, которые пытаются их _найти_!

— Ну прости меня, если я не совсем поверю в твою историю! — парировал Тони. — Похоже, ты привык разглашать только то, что считаешь необходимым!

— А тебе не приходило в голову, что Киллиан просто играл с тобой, Тони? — спросил Ник. — Блефовал?

Тони сделал шаг назад, его грудь тяжело вздымалась, а мысли лихорадочно метались. Честно говоря, эта мысль даже не приходила ему в голову. Угроза Киллиана казалась такой странно конкретной, что Тони просто принял её за чистую монету.

— Нет. Это казалось слишком определенным для того, кто предположительно никогда раньше не видел Питера.

— Если у Киллиана были такие хорошие связи, как мы думаем, то неудивительно, что он знал и о Ричарде Паркере, и о Питере, — сказал Ник. — И поскольку частью его сделки с вице-президентом было вылечить дочь этого человека, неудивительно также, что сначала он хотел бы иметь подопытного.

— Этот «подопытный», о котором ты говоришь, мой сын, Фьюри, — процедил Тони сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Не смей больше говорить о нём в таком бессердечном тоне, или я надеру твою одноглазую задницу. Понял?

Ник поднял руки, и Тони действительно увидел намек на извинение в глазах мужчины. 

— Послушай, Тони. Я уже сказал тебе всё, что знаю.

— Хорошо, — сказал Тони через несколько секунд. — Просто скажи мне ещё кое-что. Питер в опасности?

— Насколько я могу судить, нет, Тони, — ответил Ник. — Я, конечно, дам тебе знать, если это по какой-то причине изменится.

— Ты чертовски хорошо справляешься, — пробормотал Тони. — Джарвис, закончи разговор.

Тони тяжело вздохнул, когда экран выключился, и откинулся назад на стойку. Питер должен был снова пойти в школу всего через две недели. Тони знал, что он всё ещё может задержать возвращение Питера, если почувствует в этом необходимость, но только вчера Питер сказал ему, что с нетерпением ждет возвращения. И Тони действительно не мог винить его. Как бы ни было весело проводить время с Брюсом в его лаборатории или помогать Стиву учиться пользоваться интернетом, Питер всё ещё был ребенком, и ему не хватало общения с другими детьми.

Стук в дверь вывел Тони из задумчивости, он поднял взгляд и увидел Пеппер, держащую в руке большую папку. 

— Есть минутка? У меня перерыв между телефонными звонками, так что…

— Для тебя всегда, — ответил Тони, широко раскрывая объятия. Всю прошлую неделю Пеппер работала на телевидении, предпочитая остаться в Нью-Йорке, а не в Калифорнии, до тех пор, пока Питер не вернется в школу. Они с Тони обсуждали вопрос об окончательном переезде главного офиса Старк Индастриз в Нью-Йорк, но ещё не приняли окончательного решения. Они также не приняли решения о том, стоит ли перестраивать дом в Малибу.

— Питер, кажется, хорошо справляется со своей терапией, — сказала Пеппер, как только Тони отпустил её. — Я думаю, что мы должны продолжить сеансы, даже когда он начнет ходить в школу.

— Да, может быть, — пробормотал Тони. Он всё ещё не был полностью убежден. Питер всегда казался грустным и измученным в конце своих сеансов терапии, и Тони еще не видел того, что он считал весомым доказательством того, что они приносят Питеру какую-то постоянную пользу. — Я полагаю, мы можем спросить его.

— Да, я не против спросить его мнение по этому поводу. Но есть некоторые вещи, которые тебе просто нужно решить за него, Тони, — сказала Пеппер. — Ты взрослый человек и его отец, и это дает тебе право вето на его желания, если это необходимо.

— Я знаю об этом, спасибо, — ответил Тони. — И это единственная причина, по которой ты пришла сюда? Чтобы позлорадствовать?

Пеппер выглядела обиженной. 

— Нет! Вообще-то я пришла сюда поговорить о тебе. Но если ты будешь таким придурком, то я могу вернуться позже…

— Мне очень жаль, Пеп, — сказал Тони. Он обнял её за талию и поцеловал в висок. — У меня только что был... тяжелый разговор, и я немного нервничаю...

— Ты сердишься?

— Да, наверное. О чем ты хотела со мной поговорить?

— Ну, — медленно произнесла Пеппер. — Я провела ещё кое-какие исследования…

— Пеп, я не собираюсь заставлять ребенка искать другого психиатра. Одного достаточно…

— Это не для Питера, это для тебя, — перебила его Пеппер. Она сунула папку в руку Тони. — Это хирурги, Тони. В частности, верительные грамоты для трех лучших кардиоторакальных хирургов в мире.

— Кардиоторакальный? — пробормотал Тони. Его глаза расширились, когда он понял, на что намекает Пеппер, и его рука рефлекторно взметнулась вверх, чтобы прикрыть дуговой реактор в груди. — Нет! Ни в коем случае. Ты же не можешь…

— Да, возможно, — твёрдо сказала Пеппер. — Я лично разговаривал с каждым из этих врачей, Тони, и все они чувствуют, что могут успешно удалить…

— Они чувствуют, что могут его удалить? — Тони еще сильнее прижал ладонь к реактору, чувствуя, как низкий гул отдается эхом в его руке и поднимается вверх. — Нет! Ни за что, Пеппер. Я не могу так рисковать!

— О, но ты можешь рисковать своей жизнью, пролетая через дыру в небе с ракетой или пытаясь в одиночку справиться с террористами? — воскликнула Пеппер. — Ну же, Тони! Ты вообще себя слышишь?

— Это было совсем другое дело! Я пытался…

— Ты что, пытался это сделать? Спасти мир? Спасти Питера? Спасти меня? — спросила Пеппер.

— Конечно! — воскликнул Тони. — Ты что, думаешь?..

— Но нам с Питером это не нужно, — сказала Пеппер, её палец мягко опустился на грудную клетку. — Всё, что нам нужно, это то, что скрывается за ним. Тони, я не влюбилась в тебя, потому что ты Железный Человек, и Питер не любит тебя, потому что ты Железный Человек. Ты должен это знать.

У Тони перехватило горло, и он отвернулся, сосредоточившись на лабораторном столе, заваленном несколькими учебниками Питера. Разве в последнее время никто не говорил ему ничего подобного?

Может быть, кто-то действительно пытался ему что-то сказать.

— Я не знаю, Пеп, — тихо сказал он. — В последний раз, когда кто-то еще рылся в моей груди, я чувствовал почти всё, все эти чёртовы ощущения. — Он зажмурился от ужасных воспоминаний о почти невообразимой боли и всепоглощающем страхе, которые всё ещё преследовали его во сне. — И я не... я не знаю, достаточно ли я силен…

Он был прерван появлением Питера, стоявшего в дверях со слезами, струящимися по его круглым щекам. Тони мгновенно вскочил на ноги, забыв о папке с верительными грамотами хирурга, и бросился к нему.

— Пит? Что случилось, приятель? — спросил он, обнимая Питера и прижимая его к своей груди. — Доктор Сайлер сказала что-нибудь такое, что заставило тебя плакать? _Потому что если она это сделала, то…_

— Нет. Ну, не совсем, — пробормотал Питер. — Это была не её вина, папа. Я просто... мне нужно кое-что у тебя спросить.

— Что такое?

Питер поднял голову, шмыгнув носом, и вытирая глаза. 

— Как ты думаешь, мы могли бы как-нибудь навестить могилы дяди Бена и тёти Мэй? Мне просто нужно сказать им кое-что, и я думаю, что было бы проще, если бы…

— Боже мой, Питер, не пугай меня так. Да, дружище, мы можем поехать завтра, — пробормотал Тони, целуя Питера в голову. Он посмотрел на Пеппер, и она кивнула. — Пеппер и я возьмем тебя с собой. Хорошо?

— Д-Да, хорошо, — сказал Питер, кивая и делая глубокий вдох. — Спасибо.

— Ты не должен благодарить меня, Пит, — сказал Тони, взъерошив ему волосы. Он почувствовал острый укол вины, подумав, что ему уже давно следовало бы предложить привести туда мальчика. — Мы поедем туда утром, после завтрака, хорошо?

— Угу, — снова фыркнул Питер, вытирая нос рукавом. — Наверное, мне уже пора делать уроки.

— Да, да, пошли, — сказал Тони, кивнув головой в сторону книг Питера, валявшихся на столе. Пеппер поджала губы и посмотрела на часы.

— Мы ещё не закончили этот разговор, Тони, — прошептала она. Её глаза метнулись к папке, которую Тони бросил на стол. — Я имею ввиду то, что я сказала.

***

Январь в Нью-Йорке обычно был пасмурным и холодным, и этот день не был исключением. Холодный ветерок шелестел в ветвях высоких деревьев, окружающих кладбище, в жуткой симфонии смешиваясь со звуком мертвых листьев, хрустящих под их ногами, когда они шли от машины к могильным камням Бена и Мэй Паркер. Питер крепко держал Тони за руку, а в другой руке держал большой букет оранжевых и желтых тюльпанов, которые, по его словам, были любимыми цветами тёти Мэй.

— Всё в порядке, приятель, — прошептал Тони, когда шаги Питера заметно замедлились, и они приблизились к большим мраморным надгробиям, ярко сиявшим даже в пятнистом солнечном свете. — Ты можешь ничего не говорить, если не хочешь.

— Нет, всё в порядке, — ответил Питер дрожащим голосом. — Я просто... мне тоже надо было купить что-нибудь для дяди Бена.

— Ну что ж, Пит, мы ещё вернемся, — тихо сказал Тони. — Это не должно быть лишь одним разом.

Питер кивнул, и его нижняя губа задрожала. 

— Да. Я думаю, мне это понравится.

Несколько мгновений они стояли молча, пока Питер не вышел вперед и осторожно не положил цветы у основания надгробия Мэй. Затем он снова отступил назад, схватив Тони за руку и прочистил горло.

— Мне очень жаль, что я так долго не приезжал, — начал Питер таким хриплым и полным вины голосом, что Тони поморщился. _«Мне давно следовало спросить его, не хочет ли он приехать сюда.»_

— Я не знаю, почему это произошло, — продолжал Питер. — Наверное, я боялся, что вы всё ещё будете злиться на меня за то, что я убежал. Но мне следовало бы помнить, что тётя Мэй всегда говорила, что ты никогда не сможешь долго злиться на меня.

 _Похоже, малыш так действует на всех,_ — подумал Тони. 

— Всё в порядке, Пит, — мягко сказал он, когда Пеппер обняла Тони за руку. — Ты прекрасно справляешься.

— Мне так жаль, что я убежал от тебя на выставке. Я просто... я просто хотел получше всё рассмотреть, а потом, когда разбилась стеклянная крыша и начали стрелять пушки, я услышал, как тётя Мэй зовет меня, но я не мог найти ни одного из вас, и я... Простите! Мне так жаль! — Питер громко шмыгнул носом, и Пеппер сунула ему в руку салфетку.

— Но я хотел сказать тебе, что ты не должна беспокоиться обо мне. Вы, вероятно, уже все это знаете, но после того, как все это прекратилось, и полиция нашла меня в моем тайнике, мистер Старк приехал на большой, модной машине, чтобы забрать меня. Он привел меня к себе домой, и вся моя комната была как в Звездных войнах! Нам даже удалось съездить в Диснейленд! А потом, когда мы вернулись сюда в школу, он решил, что хочет быть моим новым папой! И поэтому... тебе больше не нужно беспокоиться обо мне, тётя Мэй, потому что, хотя ты всегда говорила, что тебе не очень нравится Тони Старк, он хорошо заботится обо мне. Он любит меня, он даже так говорит! Так что... я в порядке, и я счастлив. И я надеюсь… я надеюсь, что Вы тоже.

Как только он закончил говорить, Питер нырнул под руку Тони, уткнувшись лицом ему в бок. Тони крепко обнял его и похлопал по плечу.

— Я замерзаю, папа, — сказал Питер мгновение спустя. — Теперь мы можем идти.

— Ну ладно, приятель, — прошептал Тони. Он крепко держал Питера, пока они возвращались к машине, его голова кружилась от противоречивых эмоций. Из всех безумных поворотов событий, которые должны были произойти, чтобы Питер оказался в жизни Тони, произошедший казался неправильным, как и то, что Тони был благодарен за это.

Но то, что Питер рассказал своей тётушке Мэй о Тони, было абсолютно верно. Тони безоговорочно любил Питера, больше, чем свою собственную жизнь. И за это, независимо от того, что случилось или может случиться, он никогда, никогда не будет сожалеть.

***

Позже вечером, когда Тони укладывал Питера спать, он думал о том, что они с Пеппер обсуждали накануне. Он знал, что главная причина, по которой он не отказался от идеи удалить шрапнель из своего сердца, была в том, что он боялся. Боялся потерять контроль над происходящим. Боялся, что хирурги как-нибудь облажаются и он просто вернется туда, откуда начал. И еще он боялся, что больше не проснется.

— Эй, Пит! — пробормотал Тони. Питер был расслаблен, но Тони видел, что он ещё не совсем заснул.

— Хм?

— У меня есть к тебе вопрос.

— Ммм?

Тони поджал губы, пытаясь придумать лучший способ выразить это словами. 

— Эм... насколько это удобно, лежать на моей груди, как ты сейчас лежишь?

— Ох, — выдохнул Питер, поднимая голову. — На самом деле это не так уж удобно, — сказал он. — Но мне нравится звук, который он издает. Это значит, что ты жив, и здесь со мной.

— Ладно, — сказал Тони. Он провел пальцами по волосам Питера, целуя его в макушку. — Итак... что бы ты подумал, если бы я сказал, что подумываю о том, чтобы его убрать?

Кудрявая голова мальчика резко поднялась, его карие глаза широко раскрылись в тусклом свете спальни. 

— Но разве ты не умрешь, если его вытащить?

— Нет, если они вытащат шрапнель одновременно с ним, — сказал Тони. — Пеппер нашла хирурга, который думает, что сможет его вытащить, так что…

— Значит, тебе это больше не понадобится? — спросил Питер, постукивая пальцем по синему кругу света.

— Да. В теории.

Снова опустив голову, Питер крепче обнял Тони за плечи. 

— Я думаю, что всё будет в порядке, — сказал он после нескольких минут молчания.

— Ты так думаешь? — спросил Тони. — Даже если это означало, что гул исчезнет?

— Угу, — пробормотал Питер. — Потому что тогда я смогу услышать твое настоящее сердцебиение. Прямо сейчас оно как будто прячется. Жужжание заглушает его.

Простые слова Питера ударили Тони в грудь, как удар репульсора. Он был абсолютно прав. Тони прятался за своей броней с тех пор, как создал «Марка-1» в афганской пещере. Но, как он сказал аудитории на той пресс-конференции много месяцев назад, а затем снова повторил тому парню в Теннесси. Не скафандры были Железным Человеком.

А _он._

— Значит, ты считаешь, что я должен это сделать, приятель? — спросил он.

— Если Пеппер говорит, что всё в порядке, значит, так и будет, — ответил Питер.

_«Хорошо, он не ошибся.»_

Тони вздохнул и сжал Питера так сильно, что тот хрюкнул. 

— Ты будешь там со мной, Пит? Чтобы помочь мне не бояться?

— Конечно, папа, — ответил Питер таким тоном, будто Тони только что задал самый глупый вопрос, который он когда-либо слышал.

— Ну, тогда, я думаю, все улажено, — прошептал Тони. — Спасибо, приятель.

— Пожалуйста, — пробормотал Питер. — Спокойной ночи, папочка. Я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Питер. Спокойной ночи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Окей, обычно я не оставляю английские слова в тексте, но эту игру слов я не смог перевести.  
> QTPi — Quantum Tunneling Protocol Intercommunication — квантовый туннель протокола взаимодействия, в общем, непонятный физический термин. Но его сокращение читается как «Cutie Pie», а это уже «милый пирожок». Брюс просто решил, что все должны знать, какой Пит милый :)


	11. Chapter 11

— Сэр, Капитан Роджерс на линии, — сказал Джарвис, перекрывая пульсирующий рев музыки Тони, отчего тот с громким стуком уронил свой паяльник на стол.

— Чего он хочет, Джарвис? — проворчал Тони, ставя утюг обратно на подставку. — Я сейчас немного занят. Пит уже давно ждал этих сапог, и…

— Он говорит, что его вопрос касается мастера Питера, — ответил Джарвис. — Что-то насчет бейсбольного матча.

— Бейсбольный матч? — пробормотал Тони. — Ладно, хорошо, соедини меня с ним.

— Капитан спрашивает, может ли он поговорить с вами лично, сэр, — сказал Джарвис мгновение спустя.

Тони тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на часы. Он обещал Питеру, что сегодня после школы отвезет его к Делмару, а до этого оставалось всего полчаса.

— Да, хорошо, — ответил Тони. — Но скажи ему, что это должно быть быстро, мне уже почти пора идти.

— Хорошо, сэр.

Признав, что сейчас он не собирается больше работать, Тони отключил паяльник и выключил рабочий свет. По крайней мере, один из сапог ему удалось закончить полностью. Может быть, они с Питером смогут закончить второй после того, как он завершит свою домашнюю работу перед сном.

Он как раз вошел в гостиную, когда двери лифта открылись. 

— Привет, Тони, — сказал Стив, осторожно входя в квартиру. — Спасибо, что позволил мне подняться.

— Да, конечно, — сказал Тони, скрестив руки на груди. — Джарвис сказал, что ты хочешь спросить меня о Питере?

Стив улыбнулся, сунул руку в задний карман брюк и достал оттуда пару билетов. 

— Директор Фьюри достал мне два билета на бейсбольный матч Метс. Он сказал, что, если я был поклонником Бруклин Доджерс в детстве, что мне должны понравиться Метс сейчас, так что... В любом случае, игра через несколько дней, и мне было бы интересно, могу ли я взять Питера с собой. Он сказал мне, что никогда раньше не был на бейсбольном матче, так что я подумал, что ему это понравится. Судя по прогнозу погоды, это будет солнечный день.

— Ааа... — пробормотал Тони, его сердце бешено колотилось о грудную клетку. — Значит, вас будет только двое? Что насчёт какой-нибудь дополнительной охраны?

Стив нахмурился. 

— Эм... ну, это бейсбольный стадион, так что я почти уверен, что там есть какая-то охрана, и…

— Да, я знаю, что там есть люди из службы безопасности для игроков, Роджерс, — перебил Тони. — Я имел в виду, будет ли там охрана кроме _тебя_?

— Ну, нет, — медленно произнес Стив. — С чего бы это? Это всего лишь бейсбольный матч.

_«Это всего лишь бейсбольный матч. Но теперь не существует ничего простого. Так ведь?»_

— Потому что это Питер, — спокойно ответил Тони. — И? если я позволю ему пойти куда-нибудь с тобой, особенно туда, где его будут окружать буквально тысячи потенциально пьяных или других неуправляемых незнакомцев, мне нужно знать, что он будет в безопасности.

— Тони, — сказал Стив, его голубые глаза были полны боли. — Ты же знаешь, что я могу защитить Питера.

— А ты можешь? — рявкнул Тони, и голова Стива дернулась назад, как будто он получил пощечину. Тони вздохнул, прижав кулак к груди, и снова спросил более спокойным голосом: — ты сможешь?

— Да, Тони, — сердито ответил Стив. — Я могу. И я думал, что мы уже прошли через это. Прошло уже больше трех месяцев. Я не знаю, сколько ещё раз мне нужно извиниться, прежде чем ты мне поверишь…

— Ну да, и я тоже, — пробормотал Тони. — Послушай, мне очень жаль. То, что я сказал, вышло за рамки. Я просто…

— Просто что, Тони? — спросил Стив.

Но Тони только покачал головой, не в силах сейчас выразить свои противоречивые мысли в словах. Как он мог сказать Стиву, что разговор с Ником Фьюри в январе был гораздо более тревожным, чем он хотел бы признавать? Как он мог сказать Стиву, что у всех входов в школу Питера по-прежнему дежурят охранники, потому что Тони слишком параноик, чтобы отозвать их? И что он откладывает операцию на сердце до конца учебного года, потому что в последний раз, когда он оставил Питера в чужих руках, Питера похитили?

— Послушай, если тебе от этого станет легче, я могу попросить директора Фьюри, чтобы он разместил поблизости пару агентов для защиты, — сказал Стив. — Это поможет?

— Я бы чувствовал себя лучше, если бы это были мои собственные ребята, — ответил Тони. — Роджерс, ты должен понять. Тут нет ничего личного. — _«Ну, разве что немного.»_ — Если бы в ту ночь здесь был Брюс, а не ты, я бы все равно чувствовал то же самое. Я просто должен убедиться, что Пит в безопасности, и…

— Я уверен, что всё будет хорошо, Тони, — перебил его Стив. — Но есть кое-что, что ты, возможно, упускаешь. Чем больше ты боишься за безопасность Питера, тем больше ты заставляешь его беспокоиться о тебе. И прости меня за эти слова, но Питер уже достаточно волнуется о тебе. Он всего лишь ребенок, Тони. И даже если он твой сын, он всё ещё заслуживает того, чтобы иногда быть просто ребенком.

— Простите, что прерываю вас, сэр, — сказал Джарвис. — Но пришло время забрать мастера Питера из школы.

— Скажи ему, что мы уже едем, Джарвис, — сказал Тони, перебирая беспорядок на столе в поисках своих очков и ключей от машины.

— Будет сделано, сэр, — ответил Джарвис.

— Это ты так просишь меня пойти с тобой? — спросил Стив, нахмурившись, когда Тони быстро прошел мимо него к лифту.

— Ага, — ответил Тони, когда двери лифта открылись. — А что, у тебя есть дела получше? 

— Да нет, но...

— Ты же хотел увидеть Питера в роли обычного ребенка, да?

— Тони…

— Просто зайди в лифт, старик. Пит уже ждет.

***

— Неужели? — воскликнул Питер, жуя большой кусок плоского сэндвича с ветчиной, заставляя Тони усмехнуться. Все трое столпились вокруг одного из двух крошечных столиков, стоявших в переднем углу закусочной Делмара. —Это звучит так весело! Я никогда раньше не был на бейсбольном матче. Дядя Бен был хоккейным болельщиком, и мы часто смотрели «Айлендерс» по телевизору, но никогда не ходили на их игры, так как билеты были очень дорогими.

— Ну, это был подарок от директора Фьюри, — сказал Стив с широкой улыбкой. — Мы будем прямо в первых рядах, и это отличное место, чтобы посмотреть вечернюю игру.

— О, мне не терпится рассказать об этом Неду! — сказал Питер, практически подпрыгивая от волнения, делая большой глоток своего фруктового пунша. — Он будет так ревновать! — ребенок наклонился к Стиву, понизив голос. — Отец Неда — фанат «Янкиз», но Нед сказал мне, что ему всегда больше нравились «Метс».

Стив издал смешок. 

— Обещаю, что никому не скажу, — сказал он, запихивая в рот последний кусок сэндвича длиной в фут. — У нас с моим другом Баки был еще один армейский друг, который был из Бронкса, и он был фанатом Янки. Но мы не держали на него зла. Или, по крайней мере, совсем чуть-чуть.

— Эй ты там! Никто у меня не упоминает вонючих Янки! — откуда-то из глубины магазина донесся голос мистера Делмара. — Говорю вам, это сродни богохульству!

— Простите, мистер Делмар! — крикнул Питер в ответ, подмигнув Стиву. — Мы больше не будем!

— Да, да, на этот раз я закрою на это глаза, молодой человек, — сказал мистер Делмар, бросая им пакетик с мармеладными червями, который Стив легко поймал. — Просто убедись, что следующего раза не будет, ладно?

Откусив еще один кусок сэндвича, Питер взглянул на Тони. 

— Ты когда-нибудь был на игре, папа? — спросил он. — Может быть, мистер Фьюри достанет ещё один билет, и ты тоже поедешь!

Тони поднял бровь, безуспешно пытаясь представить себе, что Говард Старк действительно наслаждается публичной спортивной игрой, тем более с прицепом в виде маленького Тони. Тони честно не мог припомнить ни одного случая, когда бы Говард взял его куда-нибудь просто для развлечения, если не считать того, как он высадил его в школе-интернате. Всё, что считалось даже отдаленно забавным, было работой Джарвиса. Или, по крайней мере, так было до того, как Роуди перехватил его.

— Нет, всё в порядке, — сказал он, взъерошив волосы Питера. — Мой отец всегда был слишком... занят для таких вещей, как спортивные игры. Кроме того, у меня есть много работы, которую мне нужно сделать, прежде чем я буду отдыхать большую часть лета.

— Ммм, — проворчал Питер, выглядя неубежденным, но, к счастью, оставив эту тему. — Окей. Я уже сыт. А теперь мы можем пойти покормить голубей?

— Голуби? — спросил Стив, поднимаясь на ноги с озадаченным выражением лица.

— Да, Роджерс, — сказал Тони, похлопав Питера по плечу. — Ну, ты знаешь, голуби. В Нью-Йорке таких немного.

— Хорошо, — медленно произнес Стив. — Хм…

— Я что-то упустил? — спросил Питер, когда они вышли из магазина и направились вниз по улице, к небольшому парку, где они всегда сидели, пока Питер кормил голубей.

— Нет, не думаю, — ответил Тони. — Почему ты так говоришь?

— Не знаю, — пробормотал Питер. Он выпятил нижнюю губу. — Только то, что вы, ребята, разговаривали на каком-то странном взрослом языке или что-то в этом роде. Мне это не нравится.

— Ничего страшного, Питер. Просто твой отец пытается доказать свою точку зрения, — сказал Стив, когда они прибыли в парк, который вмещал в себя лишь пару качелей и несколько скамеек. Тони с гордостью наблюдал, как Питер оторвал кусок хлеба и бросил его в сторону голубей, прыгающих по тротуару, улыбаясь, когда все они немедленно устремились к нему.

—И я думаю, я получил это, — многозначительно добавил Стив, смеясь, когда одна особенно жирная птица схватила остаток хлеба прямо из руки Питера и отскочила.

— Ты уверен, Роджерс? — спросил Тони. — Потому что я всегда могу послать несколько наборов Лего к тебе домой, чтобы малыш собрал из них что-то новое, а потом ты найдешь все случайные лишние кусочки своими ногами. Ты знал, что Лего на полу — словно клыки посреди ночи?

— Они делают не так уж и больно, — запротестовал Питер. — И я не оставляю их разбросанными по всему полу. Ну, не всё время. Я же говорил тебе, что они просто исчезают сами по себе!

— Тебе не больно, когда ты на них наступаешь, потому что твои ноги сделаны из резины, малыш, — сказал Тони, хлопая Питера по плечу. — Они просто отскакивают обратно.

— Хм. Очень смешно, папочка.

— Ты только подожди, — сказал Тони, когда они пошли обратно к машине. — Ты всё поймешь, когда подрастешь. Не то чтобы я хотел, чтобы ты взрослел, имей в виду.

— Я не уверен, что ты сможешь помешать этому, Тони, — сказал Стив с усмешкой.

— Я не спрашивал твоего мнения, старик, — возразил Тони. — На самом деле, я решил, что этот ребенок может оставаться таким, по крайней мере, в течение следующих десяти лет. Тогда мы можем просто пропустить всю школьную, тревожно-подростковую фазу и перейти непосредственно к тому времени, когда дети снова начинают любить своих родителей.

— Но ты никогда не будешь мне не нравиться, папа, — сказал Питер, когда они подошли к машине. Он посмотрел на Тони, широко раскрыв карие глаза за стёклами очков. — Я обещаю!

Сердце Тони дрогнуло, когда он покачал головой. _«Можно ли любить этого ребенка ещё больше, чем я уже люблю?»_ На мгновение забыв о Стиве, Тони обнял Питера и наклонился, чтобы прошептать ему на ухо:  
— Я не знаю, что я сделал, чтобы заслужить тебя, Пит. Но что бы это ни было, я действительно рад, что сделал это.

***

— Я буду ждать здесь, как только игра закончится, — сказал Хэппи, останавливая машину у обочины примерно в квартале от стадиона Сити-филд. — Если по какой-то причине вам придется уехать раньше, позвони мне. Это понятно?

— Да, Хэппи, — ответил Питер, изо всех сил стараясь не выдать своего раздражения. — Увидимся позже.

Питер спросил, могут ли они со Стивом поехать на игру на метро, думая, что это звучит весело, так как Стив никогда раньше не ездил на поездах. Но папа однозначно сказал «нет», настаивая, чтобы Хэппи отвез их на стадион вместо этого. И дело не в том, что Питер невзлюбил Хэппи. Он действительно стал гораздо ближе к нему после всей этой истории с Мандарином, да и к Пеппер тоже, поскольку теперь она чаще бывала в Нью-Йорке. Но иногда чрезмерная опека его отца была немного чересчур.

Не то чтобы Питер его винил. Питер действительно со своим везением мог попадать в ситуации, когда папа, — или Стив, — должен был прийти ему на помощь, и Питер знал, что папа в первую очередь заботится о его безопасности.

Но всё же... Было бы здорово проехаться на метро до стадиона.

— Мы с Баки каждый год пытались попасть на пару игр «Доджерс», — Стив протянул их билеты, и они вошли на стадион. — Когда у нас не было денег на билеты, мы слушали радио или смотрели на игру через дырки в стенах стадиона. — Он покачал головой, сжимая плечо Питера, когда они пробирались сквозь толпу к своей секции. — Баки любил бейсбол.

— Вам позволяли смотреть игру через стену? — спросил Питер. — Это так забавно звучит!

— Ну, вообще-то мы не должны были смотреть сквозь стены, — признался Стив с кривой усмешкой, когда они заняли свои места. — Это была идея Баки. Он всегда был немного смутьяном.

— Похоже, он веселый парень, — сказал Питер.

Стив кивнул и тяжело вздохнул. 

— Так оно и было. Самый лучший друг, о котором я только мог мечтать. Он доставлял мне всевозможные неприятности, но был всегда рядом, чтобы вытащить меня из них.

— Это очень похоже на моего отца и полковника Роудса, — сказал Питер. — Судя по некоторым историям, которые рассказывал мне мой отец, им обоим повезло, что они всё ещё живы.

— Меня это нисколько не удивляет, — засмеялся Стив. — Я могу только представить, в какие неприятности могли бы попасть эти двое, если бы их не прерывали.

Их беседа на мгновение прервалась, когда из громкоговорителя раздался голос диктора, который требовал, чтобы люди встали — начинали исполнять национальный гимн. Стив немедленно вскочил со стула и снял шляпу, стоя прямо, как шомпол, отдавая честь флагу.

 _«Ух ты, —_ подумал Питер, — _он действительно Капитан Америка.»_

Сама игра была достаточно приятной. Стив купил Питеру бейсбольную кепку «Метс», которая спасла его глаза от яркого солнца, когда день превращался в вечер, и купил им обоим кучу еды: хот-доги, попкорн, крашенный лёд и корневое пиво. Всё это было действительно вкусным, даже если Стив сказал, что хот-доги на старом стадионе Доджерс были лучше.

Питер был также рад, что никто из людей вокруг них особо не шумел, особенно с тех пор, как Метс фактически не лидировали. Но ему не очень нравились внезапные оглушительные крики толпы, которые заставляли его подпрыгивать, один раз почти на колени к Стиву. По мере того, как тянулся день, он чувствовал, что всё больше и больше хочет, чтобы его отец был с ними. Со Стивом было весело, и Питер с удовольствием проводил с ним время. Но он всё-таки не был его отцом.

— Ты знаешь, — сказал он Стиву, когда начался девятый иннинг, — может быть, тебе нужно найти нового друга, чтобы делать с ним всякие вещи. Кто-то, вроде твоего друга Баки. Я имею в виду, что Нью-Йорк — большое место. Здесь должен быть кто-то, кто хотел бы дружить с Капитаном Америкой, кроме Брюса и моего отца.

— Да, я хотел бы, чтобы всё было так просто, Питер, — ответил Стив, изогнув губы в одной из тех грустных полуулыбок, которые он часто делал.

— А как же мистер Морита? — спросил Питер. — Разве ты не говорил, что знал его дедушку или что-то в этом роде? Может быть, он мог бы быть твоим другом.

— Мистер Морита очень хороший человек, Питер, — сказал Стив. — На самом деле он попросил меня снять несколько рекламных роликов для старшеклассников в вашей школе, что я начну делать осенью. Но... проблема в том, что смерть Баки — моя вина, и я чувствовал себя ужасно после этого. И когда я врезался тем самолетом в лёд, я был готов умереть. Я думал, что умру. А потом... когда этого не произошло... ну, я всё ещё не знаю, как мне жить. Имеет ли это хоть какой-то смысл?

— Ты имеешь в виду, что не понимаешь, как работать на компьютере, и всё такое? — спросил Питер, наморщив нос. — Я думал, что ты чуть-чуть в этом разобрался, когда я помогал тебе в прошлый раз.

— Нет, это не совсем так, — сказал Стив с усмешкой, хватая Питера за плечо, когда отбивающий ударил по базе, и толпа снова взорвалась. — Я имею в виду, что чувствую, будто я просто плыву по течению прямо сейчас, не совсем уверенный в том, что я должен делать. Директор Фьюри сказал мне, что у него будет несколько заданий для меня с одной из групп захвата Щита в ближайшие несколько месяцев, так что я буду делать некоторые поездки в округ Колумбия время от времени, но…

— Ну, разве это не то, в чем ты действительно хорош? — спросил Питер. — Может быть, это будет весело!

— Да, я думаю, — сказал Стив, снова сжимая плечо Питера, когда раздался еще один удар базы и рев из толпы. — Я просто не знаю, хочу ли я, чтобы я был в этом хорош.

— А в чем ты хочешь преуспеть? Я имею в виду, что ты довольно хорошо рисуешь, может быть ты мог бы просто делать это? Есть люди, которые платят большие деньги за хорошие произведения искусства.

— Нет, я не думаю, что смогу зарабатывать на жизнь как художник, Питер, — ответил Стив. — Кроме того, технически я нахожусь на жалованье у Щита, так что, если Фьюри пошлет меня куда-то, то именно туда мне и надо идти.

— Хм, — произнес Питер. — Ну, может быть, ты встретишь нового друга на одной из своих миссий. Вашингтон тоже довольно большое место. Я был там пару раз с моим отцом, когда он должен был поговорить с сенаторами о ликвидации повреждений.

— Возможно, я так и сделаю, — сказал Стив, подмигнув, но Питер понял, что он говорит это только для того, чтобы успокоить его. — И я думаю, что на этом всё, — добавил он, когда последний бьющий качнулся и промахнулся под горький хор свистящих фанатов, оставив двух бегунов на втором и третьем местах. — Теперь мы должны позвонить Хэппи.

— Да, хорошо, — сказал Питер, доставая из кармана телефон и нажимая на кнопку, чтобы набрать номер Хэппи, который, что неудивительно, уже ждал их в условленном месте встречи.

— Надеюсь, ты хорошо провел время, Питер, — сказал Стив, когда они вернулись в Башню. — Даже если толпа временами становилась немного шумной.

— Да, это было весело, — ответил Питер, подпрыгивая, когда лифт открылся на жилом этаже Стива. Ему не терпелось увидеть отца. — Спасибо, что пригласил меня.

— Всегда пожалуйста, малыш. Увидимся позже.

Когда двери в их квартиру открылись, папа сидел в гостиной, а на диване валялась куча того, что отдаленно было похожего на чертежи нового костюма Железного человека, которые были тут же забыты, как только Питер вошел в комнату.

— Пит? — воскликнул папа, бросаясь к нему. — Ты в порядке? Ты выглядишь так, будто проглотил что-то кислое.

Питер обнял отца за талию и удовлетворенно вздохнул, когда отец обнял его в ответ. Он был недостаточно высок, чтобы дотянуться до дугового реактора, но все равно слышал его успокаивающее гудение. 

— Нет, я в порядке, — сказал он. — Но, думаю, что Стив нет.

— А? — спросил папа, проводя рукой по волосам Питера. Питер обожал, когда он так делал. — А что случилось со стариком? Он расстроен только потому, что его команда проиграла матч?

— Нет, он скучает по своему старому армейскому другу, который умер, — печально сказал Питер. — И я сказал, что ему нужно попробовать завести нового друга, но он только пожал плечами и сказал, что не уверен, что знает, как это сделать.

— Ну, не все так хорошо заводят друзей, как ты, — сказал папа. Отстранившись, он поцеловал Питера в макушку. — Но сейчас тебе нужно принять ванну, приятель. Ты пахнешь как худшая смесь арахисовой скорлупы и старого солнцезащитного крема.

Питер хихикнул. 

— Да, конечно. Поможешь мне вымыть голову?

— Ещё бы. Просто крикни, когда будешь готов.

***

— Папочка? — спросил Питер позже тем же вечером, после того как он посвятил Тони в почти каждую деталь бейсбольного матча, — включая огромное количество еды, которую он и Стив съели, — пока они завершали работу над новыми ботинками Железного Человека Питера. Питер умолял, умолял и умолял Тони установить репульсоры, чтобы сделать их летающими в этот раз, до такой степени, что Тони честно задумался об этом... примерно на десять секунд. Как ни трудно было сопротивляться надутому личику своего маленького сына, Тони ещё не был готов к тому, что Питер полетит вокруг Башни.

— Да?

— На тех схемах, которые ты рассматривал, когда я вернулся домой, был изображен новый костюм Железного Человека. Ведь так?

Тони крепче обнял Питера, закрыв глаза и вдыхая аромат его свежевымытых волос. Он уже начинал бояться того дня, когда Питер решит, что он слишком взрослый, чтобы спать так в обнимку.

— Да, это так, — ответил Тони. — Это Брюс нарисовал их. Он мне в этом помогает.

— Брюс? — спросил Питер, подняв голову и смущенно наморщив свой прелестный носик. — А почему Брюс проектирует костюм Железного Человека?

— Ну... — сказал Тони, поджав губы. Конечно, Брюс не будет возражать, если он расскажет Питеру. — Это специальный костюм, который мы разрабатываем вместе. Как только это будет сделано, мы запустим его на низкую орбиту, так что он может быть доступен в любом месте, если он мне понадобится.

— О. Но что в этом такого особенного? Раньше тебе никогда не помогал Брюс.

— Потому что он предназначен для того, чтобы усмирить Халка, Питер, - мрачно сказал Тони. — Брюс сам предложил это, просто на случай, если что-то случится, и он... выйдет из-под контроля.

Карие глаза Питера расширились, когда его нижняя губа начала дрожать. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что _тебе_ придется драться с Халком? Но я не думал, что кто-то может бороться с Халком, кроме другого Халка!

— Именно поэтому мы его и построим, — заверил его Тони. — Значит, нам не нужно искать другого Халка.

— Но, но ты же можешь пострадать, папа! — воскликнул Питер. — Халк так силен, что может убить тебя!

— Ш-ш-ш, - прошептал Тони, притягивая голову Питера обратно к своей груди. — Это последнее средство, которое мы будем использовать. Знаешь, это та вещь, которая есть у тебя на всякий случай, но ты надеешься, что никогда не будешь её использовать. Как огнетушитель.

— Но, папа, ты же все время пользуешься своим огнетушителем…

— Ах, ах, нам не нужно поднимать этот вопрос, — запротестовал Тони. — И мой... уровень несчастных случаев значительно снизился с тех пор, как ты появился, так что…

— Так и было? — спросил Питер. — Ой, папочка!

— Ну, теперь у меня есть больше причин быть особенно осторожным, не так ли?

— Да, наверное. Но всё же ... Я надеюсь, что тебе никогда не придется на самом деле бороться с Халком. Я имею в виду, разве это не будет значить, что он больше не милый?

— Как я уже сказал, Пит, это всего лишь мера предосторожности. И это была идея Брюса. Он хотел быть уверенным, что его можно будет усмирить, если он когда-нибудь выйдет из-под контроля.

— Ммм. Если ты так говоришь…

— Я так говорю, так что не стоит об этом беспокоиться. — Тони сжал пальцами кудри Питера, массируя ему голову так, как, как он знал, Питеру нравилось. — А теперь спи, молодой человек.

— Угу. Спокойной ночи, папочка. Люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, приятель.

Минут через десять Питер уже спал. Тони подождал еще минут двадцать, прежде чем осторожно перевернуть его на кровать, поцеловал в лоб, поправил одеяло и сунуть Джорджа подмышку. Вернувшись в лабораторию, он закончил загрузку оставшейся части дизайна Халкбастера в компьютер, заставляя Джарвиса работать над трехмерной моделью, чтобы он и Брюс могли начать работу с непосредственно зданием как можно скорее. До операции оставалось чуть больше месяца, и Тони хотел успеть сделать как можно больше за это время.

Как только Джарвис занялся вычислениями и строительством, Тони повернулся, чтобы изучить Экстремис. С тех пор как он нашел способ нейтрализовать и удалить его из тела Пеппер, Тони был очарован им, думая, что должен быть способ адаптировать его так, чтобы он мог быть полезен без потенциальной опасности взрыва.

 _«Если бы я только мог использовать это для создания костюма,»_ — подумал он. Разве это не здорово пригодилось бы во время драки? Он должен будет построить какое-то переносное устройство для наночастиц, и носить его на себе всё время, ведь он может оказаться весьма громоздким, зависит от его размера. Но возможность немедленно вызвать свою броню вместо того, чтобы ждать, пока она проломится сквозь здание или пролетит через полстраны, была бы очень кстати.

И может быть, если это сработает, он даже сможет построить что-то для Питера. Несмотря на любовь мальчика к его «игрушечным» ботинкам Железного Человека, Тони чувствовал бы себя намного лучше, если бы у него был лучший способ защитить Питера, когда его не было рядом, даже если бы это включало в себя использование его собственного доспеха, если возникнет такая необходимость.

— Звонит мисс Поттс, сэр, — сказал Джарвис, отвлекая Тони от его мыслей.

— Да, Джарвис, соедини меня с ней, — ответил Тони. Он улыбнулся, когда красивое лицо Пеппер заполнило его голографический экран. — Привет, милая. Как прошел твой день?

— Не так уж и плохо, — ответила Пеппер, убирая с глаз прядь волос. — Хотя и занята. Перемещение такой огромной компании по всей стране — занятие определенно не для слабых.

— Именно поэтому ты идеально подходишь для этой работы, — сказал Тони. — Пит, конечно, с нетерпением ждёт, когда ты появишься здесь. Как думаешь, через сколько?

Пеппер вздохнула, роясь в бумагах, разбросанных по её столу. 

— Я бы сказала, по крайней мере, только через две недели. Завтра я встречаюсь с несколькими людьми, которые всё ещё сомневаются насчет перевода в Нью-Йорк, а потом мы всё же должны решить вопрос о выходных пособиях и жилье, и…

— Не забудьте сказать колеблющимся, что округ Колумбия — это тоже вариант, — сказал Тони. — Строительство там должно быть закончено к середине следующего года, судя по информации от подрядчиков.

— Да, спасибо, я им передам, — сказала Пеппер. Отодвинув бумаги в сторону, она наклонилась ближе к экрану. — Ты уже запланировал своё предоперационное обследование?

Тони нахмурился. 

— Хм…

— Так я и думала, — сказала Пеппер с довольно самодовольным выражением в глазах. — В понедельник, 11 утра, и я уже дала Хэппи адрес.

— Ох, милая. Что бы я без тебя делал?

— Будем надеяться, что тебе никогда не придется это выяснять, — парировала Пеппер.

***

— Ещё пять минут до начала шоу, мистер Старк, — сказала дежурная медсестра, похлопав Питера по плечу и поправив теплое одеяло возле ног его отца. Питер попытался улыбнуться доброй даме, которая и так уже позволила ему задержаться в предоперационной намного дольше, чем он предполагал, но вышло, скорее всего, больше похожим на гримасу. Он так нервничал, что у него болел живот, но он изо всех сил старался скрыть это, так как папа сам выглядел очень нервным. Но даже так, в глубине души он знал, что папа все равно может заметить. Папа всегда говорил, что он ужасный лжец.

— А разве это не больно? — спросил Питер, осторожно указывая на причудливо длинные иглы, торчащие из различных точек на груди, плечах и лбу его отца. — Они такие большие!

— Нет, — ответил папа хриплым голосом, сжимая руку ребенка. Питер сжал её в ответ, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что у папы дрожит рука. — Доктор Ву говорит, что они помогают ему использовать меньше обезболивающих препаратов во время операции. Будет меньше лекарств — будет меньше времени на восстановление, поэтому…

— О, тогда я думаю, что это хорошо, — сказал Питер. — Даже если они выглядят устрашающе.

— Ну, я и так довольно страшно выгляжу, — сказал папа. — А разве нет?

— Только когда ты злишься на меня, — ответил Питер, снова пытаясь улыбнуться. — Ты всегда корчишь такое лицо, как будто пробовал что-то очень противное, и…

— Не надо сейчас говорить о еде, молодой человек, — запротестовал папа. — Я уже больше двенадцати часов ничего не ел и не пил кофе.

— Упс! Я совсем забыл, пап, прости!

— Не беспокойся об этом, Пит. В любом случае, я сейчас даже отдаленно не голоден.

Нижняя губа Питера дернулась, и он потянул руку отца вверх, целуя костяшки пальцев. Доктор Ву нашел время встретиться с Питером раньше, пока медсестры помогали папе готовиться, пытаясь успокоить Питера, рассказывая ему, что он провел сотни операций на сердце людям гораздо менее здоровым, чем Тони Старк, и все они выжили. Но даже Доктор Ву признал, что он никогда не делал такой операции, как эта. Как только дуговой реактор будет удален из папиной груди, начнется гонка со временем. Потому что, даже если они используют кардиопульмональный байпас*, кусок шрапнели всё ещё может причинить много физических повреждений сердцу отца, если доктор Ву не сможет вытащить его достаточно быстро.

— Хэй, Пит. Хочешь узнать что-то забавное? — спросил папа.

— Конечно?

— Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе, что встретил Майю Хансен и Олдрича Киллиана в один и тот же вечер?

— Эм, да? — ответил Питер, недоумевая, с какой стати папа вдруг вспомнил об этих ужасных людях именно сейчас. —В Швейцарии, верно? Но, папа, они оба были плохими парнями. Почему ты думаешь, что это забавно?

— Потому что в ту же ночь я встретил мистера Инсена, который помог мне бежать из пещеры в Афганистане, — продолжал папа. — И мистер Инсен был тем человеком, который фактически первым познакомил меня с доктором Ву.

Глаза Питера за стеклами очков расширились. 

— Неужели? Ты познакомился со всеми этими людьми в один вечер? Да, я думаю, это немного забавно.

— Да. И мне чертовски повезло, что доктор Ву согласился сделать это для меня.

— Но почему? — спросил Питер. — Я думал, что Пеппер его спросила. И мы ему платим, не так ли?

— Да, это так, — сказал папа с мягкой улыбкой. — И да, мы платим ему, потому что хорошим хирургам хорошо платят, чтобы они продолжали быть хорошими хирургами. Но он мог и не сказать «да». Я был не совсем... я не совсем хорошо себя вел в ту ночь в Швейцарии. Но теперь, после того, как всё это закончится, я действительно смогу сказать, что хорошие вещи, которые пришли из той ночи, наконец перевесят плохие.

— Пора, мистер Старк, — послышался возле двери голос медсестры.

— Да, давай устроим из этого шоу по дороге, — ответил папа. Он подмигнул Питеру, сжимая его руку. — А теперь найди Пеппер и Роуди, Пит. Скажи им, что я в порядке и скоро их увижу.

— О... хорошо, — пробормотал Питер сквозь большой комок в горле. — Я тоже скоро увижу тебя, папа.

— Пойдем со мной, дорогой, — сказала медсестра, протягивая ему руку. — Я провожу вас в приемную.

— Да, хорошо, — ответил Питер, смаргивая слезы, когда медсестра повела его по короткому коридору в отдельную приемную. Они находились в одной из больших больниц Манхэттена, где были частные операционные комнаты с залами ожидания в стороне, так что ожидающие могли наблюдать за операцией, если они хотели. Питер ещё не решил, сможет ли он вынести зрелище вскрытия груди отца, но вынужден был признать, что эта больница была намного лучше, чем та, что находилась в Квинсе, где работала тётушка Мэй.

Войдя в приемную, Питер направился прямо к окну, наблюдая, как вкатывают папу. Пеппер и полковник Роудс встали по обе стороны от него, Пеппер обняла Питера за плечи, а папа показал им большой палец вверх.

— Он говорит, что всё будет хорошо, — сказал Питер, и одинокая слеза скатилась по его щеке. Он тут же смахнул её, не желая, чтобы Пеппер или полковник Родс видели, как он плачет.

— Да, он такой, — сказала Пеппер, крепко обнимая его. — Ему есть ради чего жить, Питер.

Питер поднес трясущуюся руку к окну и показал папе свой большой палец, как раз в тот момент, когда его веки затрепетали и закрылись. 

— Да, — прошептал он. — Так и есть.

***

 _«Срань господня, больно же!»_ — подумал Тони, когда сознание только начало медленно возвращался. Его мышцы напряглись от обжигающей горячей боли, пронзившей грудь и спустившейся вниз по рукам и животу. _«Я думал, что эти чертовы четырехдюймовые иглы должны были помочь справиться с болью!»_

— Не пытайтесь пока шевелиться, мистер Старк, — раздался строгий голос медсестры. — Мы всё ещё только устраиваем вас в вашей комнате.

— Не беспокойся об этом, — прохрипел Тони сквозь боль в пересохшем горле.

— И говорить тоже пока не пытайтесь, мистер Старк, — сказала медсестра. — Мы принесем вам что-нибудь выпить через несколько минут, а потом ваш сын сможет войти, как только мы полностью вас устроим. Он уже просил о встрече с вами.

Моргнув, Тони открыл глаза и едва разглядел сквозь окно на противоположной стороне комнаты кудрявую макушку Питера. Тони видел, что он подпрыгивает на месте, как всегда, когда его сжигало нетерпение.

— А сейчас он не может войти? — прошептал Тони, нахмурившись от ужасного привкуса во рту. Что за дрянь они совали ему в глотку?

Медсестра шмыгнула носом, поджав губы, и положила большую красную подушку в форме сердца на грудь Тони, чтобы она закрыла большую часть его разреза и внизу левого бока.

— Он может быть осторожен? — спросила она.

— Он сделает всё, что вы ему скажете, — пробормотал Тони сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Он хороший ребенок.

— Ну, тогда всё в порядке. Но если он будет слишком шумным, мне придется попросить его уйти.

— На самом деле не такой уж он и шумный, — сказал Тони, наблюдая, как медсестра подошла к двери и что-то прошептала Питеру, прежде чем впустить его.

— Привет, папочка, — прошептал Питер, и его испуганные карие глаза скользнули по массе бинтов, покрывавших грудь Тони. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

-Как будто Халк решил свернуться калачиком и вздремнуть у меня на груди, — ответил Тони с облегчением, когда уголки губ Питера дрогнули в легкой улыбке. — Как поживают Пеппер и Роуди?

— Они спустились вниз, чтобы перекусить, — сказал Питер. — Они просили меня пойти с ними, но я не слишком голодный.

— Ммм. Ну ладно, только не голодай слишком долго, — сказал Тони. — Ты становишься раздражительным, если слишком долго игнорируешь еду.

Питер прикусил нижнюю губу и поднял глаза на вошедшую в палату медсестру. 

— Можно я лягу рядом с отцом? — спросил он своим тоненьким детски голоском. — Я обещаю, что буду осторожен, просто я очень устал. Я был слишком напуган, чтобы нормально спать прошлой ночью.

— Мне очень жаль, дорогой, — сказала медсестра, качая головой. — Но твоему отцу тоже нужно отдохнуть, а мы не можем оставить тебя…

— Я смогу лучше отдохнуть, если он будет со мной, — перебил Тони так твердо, как только мог. — Пит будет осторожен, не так ли, Пит?

— Конечно! — воскликнул Питер. — Я обещаю, что буду осторожен! Ну пожалуйста!

— Ну, если вы так уверены, — медленно произнесла медсестра, и Тони облегченно вздохнул. _«Клянусь, здесь нет ни одного человека, который мог бы противостоять моему ребенку.»_

— О, спасибо! — воскликнул Питер. С помощью медсестры Питер забрался на широкую больничную койку и устроился справа от Тони, положив голову ему на плечо. Тони повернул голову, вдыхая успокаивающий аромат волос Питера, и почувствовал, как его напряженные мышцы постепенно расслабляются. Это было намного лучше любого обезболивающего.

— Так лучше, приятель? — прошептал он.

— Угу, — прошептал Питер в ответ, его маленькое тельце уже обмякло. — Намного.

Несколько минут они молчали, и только писк сердца Тони был единственным звуком, пока Питер снова не заговорил. 

— Папочка?

— Хм?

— Я слышу, как бьется твое сердце. Твоё настоящее.

— Да? И что думаешь?

— Мне это нравится. Оно действительно сильное.

— Что ж, это хорошо, — сказал Тони. Он поднял правую руку и запустил пальцы в волосы Питера. — Папы должны быть сильными, верно?

— Да. И ты самый сильный.

Тони улыбнулся и тоже закрыл глаза. 

— Да, я такой.

***

Тони улыбнулся, глядя, как Питер откинул голову на спинку арендованного кабриолета, позволив теплому соленому воздуху пробежаться по его кудрявым волосам, пока они ехали к разрушенному дому в Малибу. Рабочие бригады наконец убрали большую часть обломков, погрузив все, что они считали чуть целее мусора, в ящики, которые Пеппер затем отправила в Нью-Йорк. Некоторые из книг Питера и наборов лего совершили поездку, а также лампы в стиле Звёздных Войн из его спальни. Но было две вещи, которые Тони хотел увидеть, если он вообще сможет их найти, теперь, когда он наконец оправился от своей операции на сердце.

— Тебе нравится, приятель? — спросил Тони. — Я же говорил, что кабриолеты — это хорошо.

— Угу, — ответил Питер, открывая глаза. — Но я не думаю, что на кабриолете в Нью-Йорке будет так же увлекательно, как здесь. Движение там слишком плохое, чтобы стало так весело.

— Ммм, может быть, и не в городе, — сказал Тони. — Но на севере штата всё по-другому. Ты находишься в тридцати минутах езды к северу от города, и это похоже на совершенно другое место.

— Ты сможешь как-нибудь отвезти меня? — нетерпеливо спросил Питер. — Я никогда раньше не был на севере штата!

— Конечно, дружище, — ответил Тони, с трудом сглотнув, когда машина въехала на большую круглую подъездную дорожку. Он пытался убедить себя, что не будет переживать по этому поводу. В конце концов, это был всего лишь дом, и даже формально он не принадлежал ему с тех пор, как его построил отец. У Тони было много воспоминаний об этом доме, которые он предпочел бы просто похоронить.

Но даже так, это был первый дом, который он делил с Питером, и первый дом, который он делил с Пеппер. И даже со всеми паршивыми воспоминаниями о том, как Говард Старк бесился на него из-за того или иного проклятого поступка, сжимая в руке вездесущую бутылку виски, это был также дом, где его мать учила его играть на пианино, и где он играл, переодеваясь в одежду Джарвиса. И где он построил двух роботов, которых они с Питером теперь должны были найти.

— Ты помнишь, как они выглядят, Пит? — спросил Тони, стараясь говорить беззаботно. Питер мог уловить даже самую незначительную интонационную разницу в голосе Тони, и не было никакого смысла обременять мальчика такими вещами, которые никто не мог изменить.

Питер бросил на него один из своих дурацких взглядов, заставив Тони рассмеяться. 

— Да, папа.

Тони вцепился в плечо Питера, пока они осторожно пробирались через оставшиеся горы разрушенного бетона и штукатурки. Едва он начал осматривать одну из стопок, как Питер потянул его за руку, указывая пальцем.

— Кажется, я вижу Дубину, папа! Вон там!

— Сукин сын, — пробормотал Тони себе под нос. — А Роуди говорит, что это у меня девять жизней.

Это заняло больше часа, но они, наконец, смогли выкопать и Дубину и Растяпу из-под груды камней и загрузить их в прицеп, закрепленный на задней части автомобиля.

— Итак, — сказал Тони, когда они вернулись в машину. — Ты не хочешь починить мне эту штуку, как только мы доставим его домой, Пит?

— Да! —воскликнул Питер. — А я могу?

— Иначе я бы и не спрашивал, — ответил Тони, взъерошив волосы Питера и усмехнувшись, когда куча гипсовой пыли упала ему на плечи. Судя по всему, кудрявые волосы малыша притягивали его, как магнит.

— Папа? — спросил Питер, пристегивая ремень безопасности. — А дом мы будем перестраивать?

— Вообще-то нет, — ответил Тони. Он вздохнул, глядя на раскинувшийся океан, щурясь от яркого солнечного света, отражавшегося от чистой голубой воды. — Мы с Пеппером решили, что теперь останемся в Нью-Йорке навсегда. Мне всё равно придется время от времени ездить в Вашингтон, потому что я должен быть уверен, что эти правительственные типы ни в чём не собьются. Но кроме этого, мы будем постоянно находиться в Нью-Йорке, исключая любые непредвиденные изменения. Тебя это устраивает, Пит?

— Ну да, Нью-Йорк — это мой дом, — сказал Питер. — Но ты не против, папа? Ты всегда говорил, что это место расслабляет сильнее, чем Нью-Йорк.

Тони улыбнулся.

— Мой дом с тобой и Пеппер, малыш. Так что да, я в порядке. И в связи с этим, так как ты сказал, что никогда раньше не был на севере штата, я просто мог бы дать добро начать переделывать старый склад моего отца в другой дом для нас. Когда-нибудь мы сможем поехать туда на выходные, если захотим выбраться из города. Там я научу тебя разводить костер и ездить на велосипеде, ну и всё такое. Как тебе такое?

— Реально? Это звучит здорово! — воскликнул Питер. — А когда это будет?

— Может быть, следующей весной или около того. — Тони посмотрел на часы. — Но сначала, я думаю, нам нужно вернуться в отель и привести тебя в порядок, молодой человек. Сегодня вечером к нам приезжают гости.

— Гости? — спросил Питер. — Кто? И зачем?

— О, я даже не знаю. Может быть... Нед и его родители.

— Что? — завопил Питер. — Они что, приедут _сюда_? Неужели?

— Разве на следующей неделе не твой день рождения, Питер?

— Ну да, но…

— А мы с Пеппер подумали, что тебе может понравиться ещё одна поездка в Диснейленд, — сказал Тони, смеясь над своим сыном, который подпрыгивал на стуле, как тренажерный кузнечик.** — Что-то вроде прощальной песни для нашего свободного времени в Калифорнии. Я прав?

— Да! — воскликнул Питер, отстегивая ремень безопасности и бросаясь в объятия Тони. — Ох, спасибо тебе, папочка! Нед всегда говорил, что ему не терпится снова побывать в Диснейленде!

Тони крепко обнял его и поцеловал в макушку. 

— Всегда пожалуйста, приятель. А теперь нам лучше поторопиться, Пеппер ждет нас.

— Да, хорошо, — сказал Питер, его улыбка была такой широкой, что грозила разорвать его лицо. — Мы не хотим заставлять Пеппер ждать.

—Ты учишься, малыш, — произнёс Тони, заводя машину.

***

Первые снежинки поздней осени кружились за темными окнами лаборатории, когда Тони и Брюс стояли посреди комнаты, добавляя последние штрихи в почти законченную броню Халкбастера. Питер сидел за столом в окружении своих домашних заданий, которые, по наблюдениям Тони, он закончил почти тридцать минут назад. Тони не мог винить его, хотя это был школьный вечер и он должен был подготовить Питера ко сну. Он знал, что мальчику очень нравится смотреть, как они с Брюсом работают.

— Всё, что я хочу сказать, это то, что было бы неплохо немного изменить цвета, — сказал Тони Брюсу, нажимая кнопки на своем мониторе. — Я имею в виду, что если Халк считает фиолетовый более успокаивающим? Или приятный, мягкий синий цвет? Один из любимых цветов Пита — синий. Или даже желтый! Пеппер любит желтый цвет.

— Нет, нет, Тони, — сказал Брюс, пощипывая себя за переносицу. — Я действительно не думаю, что цвет краски будет иметь хоть какое-то значение, если нам когда-нибудь придется действительно использовать эту вещь. Насколько нам известно, Халк может быть дальтоником.

— Погоди, ты не знаешь, дальтоник он или нет? — спросил Тони, получив приглушенное хихиканье со стороны стола. — Как ты можешь этого не знать?

— На самом деле у нас не так уж много вариантов коммуникации, Тони, — парировал Брюс. — Светская беседа на самом деле не наше дело, понимаешь?

— Что ж, есть над чем поработать, — ответил Тони, скомкав один из своих голографических проекторов и бросив его в голографический мусорный бак. — Ну ладно, пусть будет красный цвет Железного Человека.

— Рад, что наконец настал финиш, — пробормотал Брюс.

— Возможно, он наступит примерно через неделю, приятель, — сказал Тони, похлопав Брюса по плечу. — Так что я пойду вперед и договорюсь о запуске орбитальной ракеты с большими шишками в Вашингтоне, а потом мы сможем отправиться туда.

— Звучит неплохо, Тони, — ответил Брюс. — И на этой ноте я возвращаюсь вниз. Я уже устал. Спокойной ночи, вам обоим.

— И тебе тоже пора спать, молодой человек, — многозначительно сказал Тони, глядя на Питера и приподняв одну бровь. — Как давно ты закончил свою домашнюю работу?

Глаза Питера расширились, и он опустил голову, его круглые щеки покраснели. 

— Хм... не _так_ давно…

— Ага, — усмехнулся Тони. — Да ладно тебе, приятель, это же школьный вечер.

— Я знаю, — проворчал Питер. Ребенок спрыгнул со стула, сгреб учебники в охапку и повернулся к Тони, когда прямо за окнами лаборатории появились три огромные, почти ослепительные молнии, а затем раздался самый громкий раскат грома, который Тони когда-либо слышал в своей жизни. Его сердце подскочило к горлу, когда Питер закричал от страха, а учебники со звоном упали на пол, когда он практически прыгнул в объятия Тони.

— Папа! — закричал Питер в грудь Тони. — Что это было?

— Всё в порядке, Пит, — тихо сказал Тони, моргая и глядя в иллюминатор на свою старую посадочную платформу Марка VI. — Я держу тебя, приятель.

Любой возможный ответ Питера был прерван появлением другого луча света, более широкого, чем молния, и направлявшегося прямо на посадочную платформу. Тони от неожиданности отскочил назад, крепче обняв Питера, когда свет померк и перед ними предстала высокая фигура Тора в плаще.

— Папочка? — пискнул Питер. — Это же?..

— Да, это он, Пит, — пробормотал Тони. Схватив Питера за плечо, Тони подошел к двери, чтобы открыть её.

— Приветствую тебя, Старк, юный Старксон, — сказал Тор, входя в лабораторию. — Надеюсь, вы оба здоровы?

— Чувак, ты только что до смерти напугал ребенка, — сказал Тони, сердито глядя на высокого мужчину. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Тор тяжело вздохнул, опустившись на один из стульев в лаборатории, и с громким лязгом опустил свой молоток на пол. 

— Боюсь, что мне потребуется твоя помощь, Старк.

— Моя помощь? — спросил Тони. — Зачем?

— Малекит из Темных Эльфов украл Эфир, — мрачно сказал Тор. — И я должен найти способ вернуть его, иначе в опасности окажется сама ткань реальности.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Кардиопульмональный байпас — сложный медицинский прибор, который временно берёт на себя функцию сердца и легких во время операции, поддерживая циркуляцию крови и содержание кислорода в теле пациента.  
> **Кузнечик, он же пого-стик (погуглите, по картинке сразу ясно станет) — такая палка с пружинной внутри и платформами для ног, а также ручек. Человек встает на неё и за счёт обратного импульса прыгает. Прикольная хрень, я на ней губу разбил.


	12. Chapter 12

На мгновение всё, что Тони мог сделать, это ошеломленно уставиться на Тора в звенящей тишине. Его рука сжала плечо Питера так сильно, что мальчик вздрогнул.

— Ой, папа, — заскулил Питер, выводя Тони из ступора. — Ты меня раздавишь!

— Извини, приятель, — пробормотал Тони, недоверчиво нахмурив брови и не отрывая взгляда от Тора. — Ладно, давай сразу проясним одну вещь. Нам ждать, что ваш маньяк, который хотел завоевать весь мир, появится здесь в ближайшее время?

К удивлению Тони, широкие плечи Тора поникли, а лицо омрачилось.

— Нет, — печально ответил он. — Локи мертв. Он был ранен Малекитом, когда я пытался уничтожить Эфир.

— О, — произнёс Тони, поморщившись. — Э, мне очень жаль... насчет этого. — _«Не совсем, но...»_

— Это была благородная жертва, — заявил Тор. — Локи был не в своем уме, когда напал на этот мир, я точно знаю.

 _«С этим трудно поспорить,»_ — подумал Тони, бессознательно поднося руку к горлу, вспоминая, как Локи швырнул его в то самое окно, рядом с которым он стоял. — Так кто же этот Малекит? И у него есть... что?

— Простите, сэр, — вмешался Джарвис. — Но доктор Бэннер спрашивает, всё ли у вас в порядке из-за молнии?

— Да, скажи ему, что мы в порядке, Джей, просто развлекаем гостя. — сказал Тони. — Брюс в порядке? — Стив был на одном из своих заданий с группой захвата, но Тони был уверен, что он тоже будет волноваться.

— Доктор Бэннер доложил, что он в добром здравии, сэр.

— Спасибо, Джарвис.

— Пожалуйста, сэр, — ответил Джарвис.

— Ладно, Златовласка. Что ты там говорил? — спросил Тони.

— Малекит из Темных Эльфов украл Эфир… — начал Тор.

— Да, да, это я уже понял, — перебил его Тони. — Но только... начни издалека. Что это за Темный Эльф, и что такое, чёрт возьми, Эфир?

— Эфир? — пискнул Питер. —Ты имеешь в виду то, чем врачи давным-давно усыпляли людей перед операцией?

— Прошу прощения? — растерянно спросил Тор. — Кажется, я ничего не говорил о сне? Прошло уже несколько дней с тех пор, как я мог отдохнуть.

— Я почему-то не думаю, что Тор имеет в виду именно это, Пит, — сказал Тони. Он похлопал Питера по спине и прижал его к себе. — Почему бы тебе не начать с самого начала, а?

Тор вздохнул. 

— Хорошо, но я должен торопиться. С каждым мгновением Малекит всё сильнее овладевает Эфиром, его сила растет, и время Сближения приближается.

— Почему бы тебе не начать с того, кто такой этот Малекит? — спросил Тони, быстро теряя терпение. _«Господи, ну почему всегда всё должно случаться перед сном?»_

— Хорошо, Старк, — сказал Тор. Он глубоко вздохнул. — Малекит — царь Темных Эльфов Свартальфхейма. Перед последним Сближением он и его собратья эльфы выковали оружие из Камня Реальности, прозванного Эфиром.

— Ладно, давай я остановлю тебя на секунду, — быстро сказал Тони. — Сближение?

— О, это когда все девять миров находятся в одной линии. Это должно происходить каждые пять тысяч лет, — сказал Питер. Тони удивленно вскинул голову, когда Тор широко улыбнулся Питеру.

— Совершенно верно, юный Старксон! — воскликнул Тор. — Твой мальчик хорошо осваивает науку, Старк. Я впечатлен!

— Откуда ты это знаешь, Пит? — спросил Тони.

Питер пожал плечами, стараясь выглядеть скромным, но Тони видел, что он сиял от похвалы Тора. 

— Я читал об этом книгу. Ты же знаешь, что я люблю мифологию, папочка. Скандинавские боги и богини действительно интересны! Но в книге, которую я читал, ничего не говорилось об эфирных предметах.

— Там, откуда я родом, мифы и реальность часто одно и то же, маленький Питер, — сказал Тор, осторожно поглаживая Питера по голове. — Как сейчас сказал мальчик, каждые пять тысяч лет Сближение приводит к тому, что девять миров становятся едиными. В 2988 году до вашей эры Малекит планировал использовать это событие, чтобы освободить Эфир и погрузить девять царств в вечную тьму. Тем не менее, Асгардцы, — во главе с Бором, моим дедом, — вмешались и силой забрали Эфир у Темных Эльфов, наблюдая, как их раса была уничтожена в битве. Затем Бор спрятал Эфир там, где его никто не мог найти. В течение следующих пяти тысячелетий его история исчезала из памяти асгардцев, пока не стала легендой, о которой знали лишь ветхие старики.

— Но я полагаю, что теперь это уже не так? — спросил Тони. Сердце его бешено заколотилось, и он прижал кулак к груди, стараясь не забывать глубоко дышать. Последнее, что ему сейчас было нужно, так это нападение на Землю какой-то мерзкой шайки эльфов-убийц.

Или впасть в паническую атаку перед долбаным Тором, ради Бога.

— Боюсь, что нет, — ответил Тор. — Ибо настало время следующего Сближения. Порталы, соединяющие различные миры, уже начали появляться, и именно через один из этих порталов был обнаружен давно потерянный тайник Эфира. — он сделал паузу, а затем неловко откашлялся, прочищая горло.

— А кто его открыл? — спросил Питер.

— Джейн Фостер, — ответил Тор. — Она астрофизик, и... мы были с ней близки до тех пор, пока…

— До каких пор? — подтолкнул его Тони.

— До тех пор, пока она не сказала мне, — довольно решительно, осмелюсь добавить, — чтобы я катился в ад, — с печалью произнес Тор. — Она заявила, что двухлетний перерыв без каких-либо известий от меня был категорически недопустим, и что она прекращает нашу связь. Хотя теперь, когда я думаю об этом, то начинаю подозревать, что она имела в виду ваш ад здесь, на Мидгарде, а не Асгардский Хель. Это имело бы больше смысла, учитывая, что она человек, а не…

— Тор!

— Прости меня, Старк, я слишком много болтаю. Я, очевидно, не очень хорошо разбираюсь в хороших методах ваших человеческих ритуалов ухаживания здесь, на Мидгарде.

— Хорошо, я могу дать тебе несколько советов на этот счёт позже, если хочешь, — пробормотал Тони. — Но сейчас давай просто сосредоточимся на насущной проблеме, ладно?

— Это великолепная идея, — согласился Тор. — Итак, как только я понял, что Джейн отравилась Эфиром, я отвез её в Асгард, надеясь, что мой отец сможет удалить его из неё. Пока мы были там, Малекит почувствовал активность Эфира и проснулся от своего глубокого сна. Он атаковал Асгард, намереваясь вернуть себе Эфир. — Тор опустил голову, так что его подбородок касался груди и ещё глубже осунулся в кресле. — Моя мать, Фригг, была убита во время битвы.

_«Чёрт, это должно быть больно.»_

— Ох, здоровяк, — пробормотал Тони. — Это очень тяжело. Мне жаль.

— Как и мне, Старк, — сказал Тор надломленным голосом, а слёзы затуманили его голубые глаза. — Как и мне. Моя мать была замечательной женщиной.

— Мамы обычно такие, — сказал Тони, прижимая Питера к себе. — Итак, где теперь этот Эфир?

Вытирая нос, Тор рассеянно дернул головой в сторону окон. 

— Доктор Эрик Селвиг полагает, что Малекит изберет для своего последнего боя место под названием Гринвич, где, как он рассчитал, находится центр приближающегося Сближения.

— Доктор Селвиг? — спросил Тони, удивленно подняв брови. — В последний раз, когда я о нём слышал, его арестовали за то, что он голышом бегал по Стоунхенджу. По-видимому, светящаяся палочка судьбы твоего брата довольно сильно отразилась на его уме. Ты уверен, что он знает, о чём говорит?

— Это одна из причин, по которой я здесь, Старк, — тяжело вздохнул Тор. — Как я понимаю, ты также имел опыт работы в этой области физики?

— Да, конечно, — ответил Тони. — Но…

— Тогда я был бы очень признателен, если бы ты ещё раз взглянул на предсказания доктора Селвига, — сказал Тор. — Потому что если мы ошибаемся, и Малекит преуспел в высвобождении Эфира, тогда…

— Да, да, я понял, — быстро сказал Тони, поднимая руку. — Ты и так уже напугал мальчишку до полусмерти сегодня вечером, второго раза не надо. Понял?

Тор быстро переводил взгляд с Тони на Питера. 

— Ах, да. Я понимаю. Или, по крайней мере, мне так кажется.

— Вы голодны, мистер Тор? — спросил Питер. — Я могу принести вам что-нибудь поесть, если хотите.

— Это было бы очень любезно, юный Питер. Спасибо.

После ободряющего кивка Тони, Питер быстро улыбнулся и поспешил на кухню. Тони смотрел ему вслед, и, как только он отошел на достаточное расстояние, наклонился вперед.

— Итак, — тихо сказал он Тору. — А сейчас ответь мне честно. Насколько опасна эта штука?

— Эфир был выкован с помощью Камня Реальности, — ответил Тор. — Его мощь довольно велика. Однако, если доктор Селвиг прав и Малекит действительно намерен провести свой последний бой в этом месте, называемом Гринвич, тогда я уверен, что смогу остановить его.

— В одиночку? — спросил Тони, подняв бровь. — А ты уверен?

— Совершенно уверен, — ответил Тор. Он хлопнул Тони по плечу, чуть не сбив его с ног. — Я бы не просил никого из людей вступать в бой с темным эльфом, потому что это было бы самоубийством. Даже для такого храброго и сильного воина, как ты, Старк. Я постараюсь сделать так, чтобы сражение как можно скорее вышло за пределы Мидгарда.

— Ну, если ты так уверен, — сказал Тони, испытывая облегчение оттого, что ему не придется беспокоиться о том, чтобы оставить Питера одного. — Но что, если мы наткнемся на один из этих порталов, о которых ты упоминал?

— Положившись на веру в предсказания доктора Селвиг, мы сможем сдержать порталы, которые появляются только в непосредственной зоне Сближения, — заверил его Тор. — Ни вам, ни молодому Старксону, ни кому-либо ещё в этом районе не придется беспокоиться.

— Справедливо, — сказал Тони, когда Питер вернулся с бутербродом, нарезанным яблоком и большим стаканом апельсинового сока.

— Надеюсь, вы любите арахисовое масло, мистер Тор, — сказал Питер, передавая тарелку Тору. — Это одно из моих любимых блюд.

— Тогда я уверен, что получу от него удовольствие, — сказал Тор, сразу откусывая почти половину сэндвича. — Прими мою благодарность.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — сказал Питер с широкой улыбкой. — Вы теперь останетесь с нами на некоторое время? Я знаю, что Нед хотел бы встретиться с вами снова!

— Да, об этом, — сказал Тони Тору, который глотал апельсиновый сок так, как будто он ничего не пил в течение нескольких дней. — Послушай, малышу уже давно пора спать. Ты не мог бы дать мне немного времени, чтобы я уложил его?

— Эй! — запротестовал Питер. — Я хочу остаться и помочь!

— Конечно, — ответил Тор. — Желаю тебе крепкого сна, юный Питер.

— Ну пожалуйста! — взмолился Питер. — Я хочу помочь! Пожалуйста? Ты же знаешь, что я тоже хорошо разбираюсь в физике!

— Не в этот раз, приятель, — сказал Тони, взъерошив ему волосы. — Ты должен был лечь спать ещё час назад.

— Хм, — проворчал Питер, направляясь в свою спальню. — Прекрасно!

— У твоего мальчика острый ум и сильный разум, Старк, — сказал Тор, отправляя в рот последний бутерброд с арахисовым маслом. — Ты должен гордиться им.

— Чертовски верно, — ответил Тони. Он указал на диван в гостиной. — Эм, просто иди и устраивайся поудобнее. Я вернусь минут через двадцать.

— Спасибо тебе, Старк.

— О, и ещё кое-что, — сказал Тони, когда Тор опустился на диван, положив ноги на кофейный столик. — Постарайся держать свои ботинки подальше от мебели, ладно? Пеппер нет дома на этой неделе, но она вроде как сторонник безупречной чистоты.

Глаза Тора расширились, когда он немедленно убрал свои ноги с кофейного столика. 

— Ах да, прошу прощения. Моя дорогая мама всегда говорила моему брату и мне, чтобы мы держались подальше от мебели. Я вижу, что это распространено и на ваших земных женщин тоже?

— Эм, да, — ответил Тони с ухмылкой. — Особенно для таких крутых земных женщин, как Пеппер.

— Ох. Тогда я возьму это на заметку, - сказал Тор. — Я не хочу навлекать на себя гнев каких-либо крутых Мидгардских женщин.

Покачав головой, Тони направился в спальню Питера, обрадовавшись, когда обнаружил его уже лежащим в постели, одетым в пижаму Железного Человека с белым медведем Джорджем на руках. Когда Питер забрался к нему на колени и положил свою кудрявую голову ему на грудь возле сердца, у Тони перехватило дыхание. Даже сейчас, когда он начал выздоравливать после всех пережитых им ужасных травм, Питер всё еще любил засыпать так. Тони собирался наслаждаться этим так долго, как только Питер позволит ему.

— Папа, Тор выглядит очень грустным, — пробормотал Питер после нескольких минут уютного молчания. — Мне его очень жаль.

— Да, приятель, мне тоже, — сказал Тони. Он закрыл глаза и запустил пальцы в волосы Питера, вдыхая их успокаивающий аромат. — В последнее время ему пришлось нелегко.

— Как ты думаешь, он теперь останется с нами? — спросил Питер. — После смерти его мамы?

— Я не знаю, Пит. Я думаю, что он мог бы, если бы захотел, — ответил Тони. Вспоминая, как ужасно он чувствовал себя, когда его собственная мать умерла, Тони мог бы понять, если бы Тор не слишком торопился вернуться в Асгард, как только эта история закончится.

— Я думаю, это будет весело, — сказал Питер. — Но нам придется установить кое-какие правила насчет молнии и всего такого. Правда, пап?

Тони усмехнулся и поцеловал Питера в макушку. 

— Совершенно верно, Пит. А теперь иди спать. Уже поздно.

Но Питер поднял голову, его мармеладные карие глаза сверлили Тони. 

— Тор сказал, что тебе просто нужно перепроверить некоторые вещи, правда, папа? Ты же больше не уйдешь. Верно?

— Нет, не в этот раз, приятель, — сказал Тони. — Так что тебе не придется беспокоиться о том, чтобы искать меня.

Всё тело Питера застыло, заставив Тони усмехнуться, когда он опустил голову вниз. 

— Хм... — пробормотал он.

— Что, ты думал, я не знаю об этом? — спросил Тони. — Ты же знаешь, Питер, что ты не можешь скрыть от меня такие вещи.

— Да. Наверное, нет, — прошептал Питер в грудь Тони.

— Хотя, должен признать, это было очень впечатляюще, — успокаивающе сказал Тони, похлопывая Питера по спине. — Ты довольно умен, приятель.

— Ммм, ладно, — проворчал Питер. — Но я всё равно рад, что тебе не придется уезжать.

— Я тоже, Пит. Я тоже.

— Спокойной ночи, папочка. Люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

***

— Итак, судя по моим расчетам, Селвиг был прав, — сказал Тони, поднимая глаза от своего планшета, покрытого сложными вычислениями. — Это Сближение должно сосредоточиться прямо над Гринвичом.

— Очень хорошо, — ответил Тор. — Тогда именно туда я и должен идти. — Он встал с дивана и поднял молот. — Я благодарен тебе за помощь, Старк.

— Ааа... может, ты сначала останешься на ночь? — спросил Тони. — Ты сам сказал, что давно не спал. Наверное, было бы хорошо быть в лучшей форме, если ты собираешься сразиться с этими эльфами в одиночку, не так ли?

— Небольшого количества отдыха и питания, которое я уже получил здесь, должно быть достаточно, - сказал Тор с довольно снисходительной улыбкой. — Моё тело не такое хрупкое, как у обычного человека, Старк.

Тони бросил на него сердитый взгляд. 

— Хорошо, если ты так уверен. Просто... не слишком греми на взлете, ладно? Пит спит, и он становится чертовски раздражительным, если ты разбудишь его до того, как он выспится.

— Ох, да. Мне бы не хотелось будить спящего ребенка. Моя мать часто говорила мне, что в детстве я сердился как бильгеснип, если она будила меня до того, как я полностью отдохну. На самом деле, она часто посылала Локи разбудить меня, чтобы избежать неприятностей из-за этого. Хотя, если честно, Локи всегда получал от этого удовольствие, — открыв дверь на платформу, Тор похлопал Тони по плечу, вращая молоток в другой руке. — Я прощаюсь с тобой, Старк. Пока мы не встретимся снова.

— Удачи, — сказал Тони, прикрывая глаза, когда Тор взлетел с платформы в ослепительной вспышке света. Когда он исчез, в темноте раздался раскат грома.

***

— Доброе утро, сэр, — раздался спокойный голос Джарвиса, когда Тони вошел в лабораторию, посмеиваясь над большими снежинками, падающими из огромных панорамных окон. Хотя формально сейчас была весна, Нью-Йорк, по-видимому, ещё не получил уведомления о том, что зима должна была закончиться.

— Доброе утро, Джарвис, — ответил Тони, делая глоток кофе и садясь за монитор. Он слышал, как Стив, Питер и Брюс разговаривали на кухне, пока Стив готовил завтрак, раз уж на выходные остался в Башне. Тор иногда присоединялся к ним, примерно в половине случаев, когда он не «исследовал необъятность, которой был Мидгард», как он выразился. И от внимания Тони не ускользнуло то, что Питер часто спрашивал, нельзя ли им с Недом ночевать вместе именно в те выходные, когда Тор был в Башне.

От внимания Тони не ускользнуло также и то, что Тор, похоже, вовсе не возражал против того, что Нед почитал его как героя. Или Питер, если уж на то пошло.

— У тебя есть что-нибудь интересное для меня с утра?

— Одно сообщение от мисс Поттс, в котором говорится, что новое здание Старк Индастриз в Вашингтоне прошло проверку и будет открыто в соответствии с графиком, — заявил Джарвис. — Ещё одно сообщение от полковника Роудса, в котором говорится, что орбитальный запуск бронетехники Халкбастер был наконец одобрен сенаторским комитетом по вооруженным силам. И есть третья информация, которую вы можете найти интересной, сэр. Я уже отправил её на монитор.

Тони стиснул зубы, когда он наклонился к монитору, его глаза сузились, когда он просматривал отображаемый файл, со старой, оригинальной версией логотипа Щита. 

— На что это я смотрю, Джарвис?

— Я не уверен, насколько вы хотите, чтобы я сказал это вслух, сэр, — ответил Джарвис, его механический голос звучал почти шепотом. — Это касается новой информации, которую мне удалось раздобыть.

Сделав еще один глоток кофе, Тони остановился, прислушиваясь к игривому подтруниванию, доносящемуся со стороны кухни. Питер был занят, развлекая Брюса и Стива историей о том, как двое его одноклассников чуть не взорвали один из своих классов в начале этой недели, когда они случайно смешали два неправильных химических вещества вместе. Он улыбнулся, услышав смех Питера. У него был такой милый, невинный смех.

— Всё будет в порядке, пока ты молчишь, Джей, — тихо сказал Тони. — Но давай быстрее. Кэп почти закончил с завтраком.

— Хорошо, сэр, — сказал Джарвис. — Я только сегодня утром смог расшифровать дополнительный текст в старом файле Щита, относящийся к Ричарду Паркеру.

Сердце Тони дрогнуло, когда он опустился в кресло. Было много дней, — на самом деле почти каждый, если быть честным с самим собой, — когда Тони пытался забыть, что у Питера был другой человек, которого он когда-то называл «папой». Тони казалось несправедливым, что этот другой человек увидел, как родился Питер, сделал свои первые шаги и сказал свои первые слова, а он нет.

Даже если малыш иногда никогда не затыкался.

— Ладно, Джарвис. На что я смотрю? — спросил Тони.

— Мне удалось обнаружить кое-что из отредактированного текста, сэр, — сказал Джарвис. — Мой анализ показал, что различные области документа были отредактированы в разное время, теоретически даже в разные года.

— А? — Тони нахмурился, просматривая документ, который, честно говоря, не дал ему никакой дополнительной информации, кроме той, что он уже получил от Брюса и Ника Фьюри. Там было несколько предложений, описывающих исследовательскую лабораторию Паркера, в комплекте с нарисованной от руки картиной, которая изображала похожую на казарму строение с тяжелыми бетонными стенами и широкими, висящими над головой лампами. Вдоль одной из стен стояли металлические клетки всевозможных форм и размеров, а по другую сторону-несколько старых компьютерных мониторов.

— Это не имеет никакого смысла, — сказал Тони, постукивая себя по подбородку. — Зачем было Щиту возвращаться к эти файлам и редактировать ещё больше? Может быть, из-за смены руководства?

— Я не уверен в мотивах, сэр.

— Хм. Как долго Фьюри был ответственным за Щит, Джарвис? — спросил Тони.

— С середины и до конца восьмидесятых годов, сэр, — ответил Джарвис после короткой паузы. — До этого Щит возглавлял некий Александр Пирс. Когда господин Пирс был повышен до должности секретаря Всемирного Совета Безопасности, после успешного освобождения заложников из Боготы, Колумбия, господин Фьюри был повышен до должности директора Щита вместо него.

— Угу, — произнёс Тони. — А мы много знаем об этом Александре Пирсе? Хоть что-нибудь?

— Согласно личному делу Щита, отец господина Пирса служил в 101-й воздушно-десантной дивизии во время Второй мировой войны. Господин Пирс был членом Государственного департамента, до повышения в должность директора Щита.

— Значит, он просто ещё один чертов политик, — проворчал Тони, презрительно скривив верхнюю губу. — Пешка. А Фьюри был кем, в ЦРУ, до того, как стал агентом Щита?

— Совершенно верно, сэр, — ответил Джарвис.

— Но Мировой Совет Безопасности имеет власть над Щитом. — Правильно?

—Я полагаю, что это тоже верно, сэр.

— Папа! — крикнул Питер из кухни. — Еда готова!

— Я сейчас приду, Пит! — крикнул Тони, нажимая на монитор, чтобы удалить файл. — Хорошо, я... Эм, поговорю об этом со Стивом и Брюсом позже и посмотрю, что они об этом думают. Спасибо, Джарвис.

— Всегда пожалуйста, сэр.

***

Тони никогда не переставал удивляться тому, сколько еды Питер может вместить. Стив всегда ел так, как будто он никогда больше не будет есть, чего Тони и ожидал, учитывая его усиленный метаболизм. Но то, что Питер ел четыре больших блинчика и шесть ломтиков бекона так, будто это был лишь перекус, только показало Тони, как быстро он рос. В свои десять с половиной лет Питер всё ещё был похож на маленького мальчика, с его круглым лицом, узкими плечами и тощими конечностями. Но Тони знал, что это только вопрос времени, когда ребенок начнет меняться, и он никоим образом не был готов к этому.

— Что случилось, папа? — спросил Питер с набитым блинами ртом. — Ты выглядишь так, будто плохо себя чувствуешь.

— Нет, я в порядке, приятель, — ответил Тони, потягивая кофе и пытаясь улыбнуться. Может быть, ему вообще не стоит искать информацию о работе Ричарда Паркера? Ведь выяснение того, что тот на самом деле делал до того, как его убили, вряд ли что-то изменит. Даже учитывая не столь уж неприкрытую угрозу со стороны Олдрича Киллиана, прозвучавшую много месяцев назад, Тони не имел понятия, как дальнейшие новости о родном отце Питера могут что-то изменить.

А они вообще могут?

— Ну, боюсь, у меня плохие новости, — сказал Стив, доедая минимум десятый блин. — Директор Фьюри вчера сказал мне, что во вторник я отправляюсь на очередную миссию. Он говорит, что это займет около недели, так что вы, ребята, будете завтракать сами в следующую субботу.

— Тогда я очень надеюсь, что ты показал Питу, как готовить, старик, потому что ты чертовски хорошо знаешь, как мы с Бэннером плохи в этом, — сказал Тони. — Как думаешь, почему нам почти все время доставляют еду?

— Пеппер знает, как делать блины, — пропищал Питер. Он провел подушечкой указательного пальца по тарелке, собирая остатки сиропа. — Я уверен, что она сделает нам немного, если мы попросим.

— Да уж, Пит, сделай это, если хочешь, — криво усмехнулся Тони. — Потому что ты явно намного храбрее меня. «Эй, милая, я знаю, что ты устала от управления одной из крупнейших компаний в мире, но не могла бы ты встать и приготовить всем нам, мужчинам, завтрак? Мы же голодные!» Хм, пожалуй, нет. Кроме того, ты у нас в доме химик, а приготовление пищи — это в основном та же химия, только съедобная. Верно?

— На самом деле это не так уж трудно, Тони, — рассмеялся Стив. — Вероятно, это гораздо проще, чем половина из тех вещей, которые ты делаешь.

— Да, хорошо, может быть Тор знает, как готовить, — сказал Тони. — Он все время твердит о своих великих асгардских пиршествах и о том, что земная пища не может сравниться с ними.

— Почему-то я в этом сомневаюсь, — сказал Брюс, запихивая в рот последний кусок бекона. — Тор не похож на того, кого можно обнаружить бродящим по кухне, если только он не ищет эль или что-то ещё.

— А когда он должен вернуться? — спросил Стив. — Мы собирались начать спарринг вместе, но, с моими миссиями и его походом по достопримечательностям, у нас ещё не было такой возможности.

Тони пожал плечами.

— Я думаю, он где-то в Австралии. Он упомянул что-то о том, что хочет побывать там, пока погода ещё теплая. И о желании увидеть валлаби лично.

— А я думал, что валлаби — это просто маленькие кенгуру, — смущенно сказал Брюс. — Разве нет?

— Потому что сейчас у них осень, да, пап? — спросил Питер. — Точно так же, как здесь должна быть весна?

— Должна — ключевое слово в этой фразе, Пит, — сказал Тони, взъерошив ему волосы. — А теперь, если ты закончил вылизывать свою тарелку дочиста, мне нужно, чтобы ты пошел и прибрался в своей комнате до того, как Пеппер вернется домой сегодня днём. И убедись, что ты убрал всё лего с пола. Я думаю, что у меня все ещё остались две или три детали в ногах с прошлой ночи.

Питер нахмурился, и Тони с трудом удержался, чтобы не рассмеяться над тем, насколько безобидно выглядит мальчик. 

— Отлично, — проворчал Питер, соскальзывая со стула. Поставив тарелку в раковину, он побрел в свою комнату, всё время бормоча себе под нос о том, что он не хотел, чтобы лего оказались на полу, они просто случайно оказались там.

— Ладно, мне нужно, чтобы вы двое меня выслушали, — сказал Тони, как только Питер вышел за пределы слышимости. Брюс и Стив повернулись к нему с широко раскрытыми глазами. — Сегодня утром Джарвису удалось расшифровать ещё несколько файлов по делу Ричарда Паркера, хранящихся в Щите.

— И что? — подсказал Брюс, когда Тони сделал паузу. — И что же он нашел?

— Ничего особенного, — мрачно ответил Тони. — Но мне показалось интересным то, что, по словам Джарвиса, этот файл редактировался несколько раз. Что лично мне кажется немного странным, учитывая, что этот мужчина мертв уже более семи лет.

— Я не уверен, что понимаю всё это, — сказал Стив, выглядя расстроенным. — Зачем Щиту изменять файл, который уже был отредактирован?

— Ну, это самый главный вопрос, Стив, — сказал Брюс. — Если Щит просто хотел скрыть результаты исследований Паркера, — например, по соображениям прав на исследования или безопасности, — это одно. Но зачем тогда возвращаться позже и прятать ещё больше этого? Предположительно, после того, как человек уже умер?

— И оставить очевидным только тот факт, что он был предателем, — добавил Тони, поджав губы. —Мне всё это не нравится. Это кажется слишком подозрительным.

— Я не уверен, что мне нравится то, что ты подразумеваешь, Тони, — сказал Стив низким голосом. — Похоже, ты хочешь сказать, что Щит мог быть причастен к смерти Паркера.

— Стив, мы этого не говорим, — сказал Брюс. — Но мы не можем быть уверены. Однажды я уже был замешан в незаконные вмешательства правительства в мои исследования. Я хочу сказать, что существуют безжалостные люди, которые не остановятся ни перед чем, чтобы помешать этим файлам обнаружиться. Теперь, участвует ли в этом Фьюри или нет, мы не можем сказать…

— Фьюри был директором Щита, когда убили Паркера, — мрачно сказал Тони. — Значит, для постороннего человека он либо полностью виновен в смерти Паркера, либо не смог защитить его от гибели. Но в нашем разговоре после всей этой неразберихи с Мандарином Фьюри сказал мне, что он преследовал какую-то призрачную преступную организацию в течение последних нескольких лет, которая любит время от времени появляться и устраивать проблемы. Он сказал, что Паркер был одной из их жертв.

— Значит, ты хочешь сказать, что кто-то, — или что-то, — потенциально работает за пределами юрисдикции Щит, — сказал Стив. — Но проникать в их файлы? Тони, это совсем нехорошо!

— Что-то в этом роде, — ответил Тони, прижимая кулак к груди и чувствуя, как его охватывает ужасное дрожащее, сокрушительное чувство. _«Чёрт возьми, я ненавижу это!»_ — И я знаю, что это нехорошо, Роджерс. Тем более что мы до сих пор не знаем, привлекал ли Паркер Питера к каким-либо своим исследованиям. Я до сих пор не смог найти ни одного чертовски убедительного доказательства ни за, ни против. — Он быстро взглянул в сторону спальни Питера, медленно выдохнув. Для Питера будет лучшим, если он не будет видеть его расстроенным. — Давай отложим этот разговор до другого раза, ладно?

— Да, это хорошая идея, — сказал Брюс, с беспокойством глядя на Тони. — С тобой там всё будет в порядке, Тони?

— Да, я буду в порядке, — пробормотал Тони. — Как только я узнаю, что с моим ребенком всё будет в порядке. Прямо сейчас я как будто жду, что случится что-то ужасное, понимаешь?

— С Питером все будет в порядке, Тони, — твердо сказал Стив. — Мы все об этом позаботимся, и ты это знаешь. Несмотря ни на что.

— Да, — прошептал Тони. Ему следовало бы подождать и начать этот разговор, когда Питер уснёт, а Пеппер будет дома. — Спасибо, Кэп.

— Ну, я ненавижу есть на ходу, — сказал Брюс. — Но мне нужно спуститься и начать ещё очередной анализ данных. Сейчас над скипетром Локи работает новая шишка, и Фьюри хочет, чтобы я ещё раз проверил новый пакет данных, который он прислал.

— Хм, звучит забавно, здоровяк, — сказал Тони, улыбаясь, когда Питер вприпрыжку вернулся на кухню. Сегодня они вдвоем собирались поработать над Дубиной и Ю, обновить их операционные системы и заставить их привыкнуть к квартире в Башне.

— Мне тоже пора, — сказал Стив. — Мне нужно посмотреть протокол предстоящей миссии.

— Ребята, а вы не могли бы немного побыть здесь? — спросил Питер. — Сегодня мы будем работать над роботами!

Стив одарил Питера широкой улыбкой, которую, как заметил Тони, он обычно приберегал только для Питера. 

— Мне очень жаль, Питер. Но я обещал директору Фьюри, что буду готов к этой миссии, так что мне нужно кое-что посмотреть. Но я с нетерпением жду нашего шахматного реванша сегодня вечером. Брюс сказал, что он может даже зайти посмотреть.

— Да, хорошо, — сказал Питер, выпятив нижнюю губу. — Думаю, мы ещё увидимся.

— Пошли, Пит, — сказал Тони, когда они ушли. —Не дуйся. У тебя будет весь вечер, чтобы рассказать Брюсу и Стиву всё о роботах, пока мы с Пеппер будем отсутствовать.

— Да, я знаю. Мне просто нравится, когда мы все вместе тусуемся, — сказал Питер. — И когда Пеппер, Хэппи и полковник Роудс здесь. И Тор тоже. Мне нравится, когда наша большая семья героев вместе.

 _«Чёрт возьми,»_ — подумал Тони, заключая Питера в объятия и целуя его в макушку, — _«Я не могу даже спорить с этим ребенком.»_

— Я тоже, малыш, — нежно сказал он. — Я тоже. Но теперь, давай поиграем с роботами.

***

— Нет, нет, Дубина, пока ещё нет, — терпеливо сказал Питер, осторожно вынимая пробирку из механической клешни робота и ставя её обратно на деревянную подставку. Они были окружены сложной системой мензурок, бунзеновских горелок и стеклянных трубок. — Всё это взорвется, если ты сейчас положишь его туда, и тогда папа рассердится на нас обоих. Нам нужно подождать ещё пятнадцать минут, пока реакция не закончится.

Дубина издал извиняющийся гудок, и этого было достаточно, чтобы плечи Тони задрожали от смеха. Он был на другом конце лаборатории, дорабатывал последние штрихи на своём новом костюме, в то время как Питер и Дубина работали над новой формулой Питера для специального клея, который он готовил на научный конкурс в своей школе под конец года.

— Я же говорил тебе, что у каждого своя голова на плечах, — бросил Тони через плечо. — А за ним ты должен внимательно следить.

— О, папа, он старается изо всех сил, — сказал Питер, похлопывая Дубину по его механической шее. — Просто нужна небольшая помощь, вот и всё. Как только мы закончим здесь, я снова попробую обновить его операционную систему, посмотрим, поможет ли это.

— Да, хорошо, — ответил Тони, качая головой. — Ты гораздо терпеливее меня, малыш. Но как только ты закончишь с этим, вспомни о том, что тебе всё ещё нужно упаковать вещи. Как только Пеппер вернется домой, мы отправимся на север.

— О, я так и сделаю! — воскликнул Питер. — Я не могу дождаться, чтобы попробовать свой новый велосипед!

Когда строительство нового дома на севере штата было наконец завершено, Тони, Питер и Пеппер решили отправиться туда на выходные, чтобы осмотреть технические аспекты лаборатории, а также уехать из города на пару дней. Тони даже купил Питеру велосипед, решив, что ему давно пора научиться на нём ездить.

— Если ты можешь делать сальто на балансире, не сломав себе шею, я уверен, что у тебя не будет никаких проблем с ездой на велосипеде, — нежно сказал Тони. _«И я знаю, что на это мне будет намного легче смотреть.»_ Насколько Тони знал, Питеру нравились его сложные гимнастические упражнения, но они всё ещё действовали мужчине на нервы, когда он смотрел на них, желая съежиться.

— Ага, как будто ты не совершаешь экстраординарных акробатических трюков каждый раз, когда надеваешь один из своих костюмов, папа, — парировал Питер, помешивая жидкость в одном из своих стаканчиков.

— Да, но я полностью заключен в очень прочный, очень податливый, но защитный металл, молодой человек, — ответил Тони. — Когда ты там, наверху, сидишь на бревне, у тебя нет ничего, кроме твоих ног. По крайней мере, на велосипеде ты будешь носить шлем.

— Ой, папа, у меня в шлемах волосы выглядят очень смешно, — захныкал Питер. — Разве это обязательно?

— Твои волосы и так всегда выглядят забавно, — подмигнул Тони. — И да, дитя, ты должен носить шлем. Пеппер тоже так говорит.

Питер сморщил нос. 

— Хорошо.

***

Новое здание, которое Питер, как только оно появилось в поле зрения, тут же окрестил «Склеёнышь», действительно было впечатляющим. Его реконструировали с учетом всей их семьи Мстителей, и он имел ответвления от главной жилой зоны, которые вели к отдельным комнатам, подходящим для каждого члена. Апартаменты Тора были украшены так, чтобы походить на один из рисунков из книги Питера про скандинавскую мифологию, в то время как апартаменты Кэпа были почти точной копией его квартиры в Башне, даже с небольшой художественной студией с полным набором нужных инструментов. Главный этаж массивного здания был полностью оснащен всем, что было нужно для исследований и разработок, с полностью оборудованной лабораторией для Тони, другой для Брюса, и мини-лабораторией для Питера, расположенной в углу, чтобы он мог работать над своим химическим материалом поблизости. Там также был огромный тренажерный зал, оборудованный беговой дорожкой и множеством боксерских груш для Стива и гимнастическим оборудованием для Питера.

Но в этот первый выходной их было только трое. И они воспользовались этим по максимуму.

Как Тони и подозревал, Питер очень быстро освоил велосипед, едва ли нуждаясь в том, чтобы Тони помог ему сохранить равновесие, прежде чем он уехал и помчался по грязным дорожкам, окружавшим комплекс. Потом Пеппер дала Питеру урок плавания в крытом бассейне, а Тони вместе с Джарвисом разобрался с некоторыми причудами здания. После просмотра фильма в кинозале они развели костер на заднем дворе и зажарили зефир. Питер так устал от дневных забот, что уснул на коленях у Тони ещё до того, как они вернулись в дом, а Тони с Пеппер очень ценили возможность побыть вдвоем.

В следующие выходные они вернулись, на этот раз с Брюсом, Стивом, Тором, Хэппи и Роуди на буксире. И хотя это было не так по-семейному, как с ними тремя, это всё ещё было «очень весело», по словам Питера. Ночью Стив нарисовал несколько картинок, которые Питер обещал повесить в гостиной, а Тор развлекал ребенка достаточно долго, пытаясь научиться играть в шахматы, чтобы Тони и Брюс начали работать над новым проектом для обороны, инициатором которой выступил Тони.

Этого было почти достаточно, чтобы выбросить из головы Тони все вопросы о Ричарде Паркере и Нике Фьюри и Щите.

Почти.

Стив сказал, что он будет предельно внимательным во время своих миссий с группой захвата, но он до сих пор не смог узнать ничего ценного. А Брюс, всё больше раздражаемый растущими требованиями Щита, особенно в отношении скипетра Локи, подумывал об увольнении, чтобы посвятить все свое время «Старк Индастриз» и работе, которую они с Тони делали вместе. И хотя Тони не хотел слишком сильно подталкивать Брюса к принятию того или иного решения, он сказал Брюсу, что у него есть около дюжины проектов, ожидающих того дня, когда он сможет найти на них время. Включая, конечно, его новую глобальную оборонную программу, которую он решил назвать Альтрон.

— Сэр, звонит Мисс Поттс, — сказал Джарвис однажды солнечным осенним днём, прерывая ревущий AC/DC, который звучал у Тони в гараже Башни. Одна из машин начала капризничать, и Тони пытался определить причину неполадки.

Сняв защитные очки, Тони вытер пот со лба тряпкой. 

— Да, Джарвис, соедини меня с ней.

— Добрый день, — сказала Пеппер, а её красивое лицо заполнило весь экран. — Я вижу, ты неплохо развлекаешься в свой выходной.

— Эй, это ты вызвалась сегодня забрать Пита из школы, — сказал Тони. — Чего он, кстати, действительно ждёт с нетерпением. Наверное, потому что ты всегда покупаешь ему мороженое по дороге домой.

— Да, боюсь, именно поэтому я и звоню, Тони, — сказала Пеппер, и её улыбка исчезла с лица. — Я только что получила последние новости о том, что некоторое старое оружие СИ было использовано в террористической атаке в Восточной Европе.

— Что? — воскликнул Тони. — Я думал, что мы нашли все старые склады оружия и уничтожили их! Как такое могло случиться?

— Судя по тому, что мне удалось выяснить, это была еще одна тайная сделка Обадии, — мрачно сказала Пеппер. — Но новости пустят в эфир примерно через час, Тони. Мы должны как-то отреагировать.

Тони покачал головой, его верхняя губа скривилась в гневе. 

— Но ведь мы даже оружие больше не делаем! За много лет Старк Индастриз не произвела ни одного военного оружия! Как кто-то может подумать, что я имею к этому какое-то отношение?

— Это всё пресса, Тони, — твердо сказала Пеппер. — И ты знаешь, что средства массовой информации могут всё исказить, как им заблагорассудится. И всё ещё существуют те, кому ты не нравишься, независимо от того, сколько хороших вещей ты сделал за последнее время. И не говоря уже о том репортере, которого ты ударил на улице…

— Этот мудак тянул свои скользкие руки к Питеру! — рявкнул Тони. — И он получил по заслугам!

— У меня нет времени спорить с тобой о твоей логике, Тони! Нам нужно придумать ответ, и мы должны сделать это прямо сейчас. До тех пор, пока это всё не превратилось в бомбу, что взорвется у нас перед носом.

— Это не смешно, Пеп, — предупредил Тони.

— Извини, я не должна была этого говорить, — пробормотала Пеппер, с досадой прикрыв рот рукой. — Но я говорю серьезно. Как мы должны реагировать?

Тони вздохнул, крепко зажмурившись. Воспоминания о том, как он был захвачен в плен и подвергнут пыткам в Афганистане, а также о предательстве Обадии Стейна, совершенно не входили в его планы на этот день, когда он проснулся этим утром.

— А где сейчас работает Фонд помощи Старка? — спросил Тони.

— У нас есть несколько рабочих, которые завершают проект в южной Греции, — сказал Пеппер. —Это не слишком далеко от места нападения.

— Ты думаешь, что кто-нибудь из них сможет приехать туда и попытаться помочь? — спросил Тони. — А можно их принудительно отправить туда?

— Возможно, — кивнула Пеппер. — Это хорошая идея. Я сейчас же свяжусь с координатором и подготовлю самолеты, как только въезд в страну сочтут безопасным для них. Но Тони, я, наверное, должна также выпустить пресс-релиз, в котором мы ещё раз заявим, что именно Обадия несет ответственность за все тайные сделки с оружием, а не ты. Я знаю, что ты сказал, что никогда не хотел бы, чтобы это снова упоминалось, но…

— Да, я понял, — прошептал Тони. — Всё в порядке, Пеппер. Делай то, что ты должна делать.

— Хорошо, но я не думаю, что успею выбраться отсюда вовремя, чтобы забрать Питера из школы, — добавила она, нахмурившись.

— Не-а, я сам его приведу. Всё нормально.

— Скажи ему, что я все исправлю. Пожалуйста. Я ненавижу, когда он смотрит на меня своими щенячьими глазами, это разбивает мне сердце.

— И тебе и мне, дорогая, — сказал Тони. — Я скажу ему, что ты слишком занята спасением мира, чтобы приехать и забрать его.

— Тони!

— Да я просто шучу! — сказал Тони, поднимая руки. — Кстати, где всё это произошло? Я уверен, что Пит спросит.

— Где-то в Заковии, — ответила Пеппер. — Это странно, потому что это просто маленькая, не имеющая выхода к морю страна, но исторически там всегда было много беспорядков по разным причинам.

— Хм. Никогда там не был.

— Нет, я не думаю, что у тебя когда-либо была причина лететь туда, — сказала Пеппер. — Я лучше пойду, Тони. С тобой всё будет в порядке?

— Да, со мной всё будет в порядке. Спасибо, дорогая.

— Я свяжусь с тобой позже. Я, вероятно, буду поздно вечером.

— Я буду ждать тебя.

***

— Привет, Тони, — сказал Стив, входя в квартиру, и мигающие огни рождественской ёлки тут же отбросили калейдоскоп цветов на обтягивающую белую футболку более высокого мужчины. — Извини, что так поздно, но я хотел убедиться, что Питер спит, прежде чем позвонить.

Мрачный тон Стива сразу же заставил Тони нервничать. 

— А? Что происходит, старик?

— Знаешь, Тони, технически я всё ещё моложе тебя…

— Да, но сейчас нам не нужно вдаваться в технические подробности, — возразил Тони. — Я не прав?

— Нет, наверное, нет, — ответил Стив, ещё больше хмурясь. — Послушай, у меня не так уж много времени. Я снова уезжаю завтра утром, и…

— Завтра же? Ты собирался взять Питера покататься на коньках завтра в Рокфеллеровском центре! Он снова пойдет в школу меньше чем через неделю, так что у тебя не будет другого шанса.

— Я не думаю, что директор Фьюри слишком заботится о катании на коньках, Тони, — отрезал Стив. — Или о школьных каникулах. У него есть ещё несколько заданий для меня, и на этот раз он отправляет меня в Вашингтон, я буду там, в лучшем случае, в течение следующих нескольких месяцев.

Тони моргнул и вздрогнул, а волосы у него на затылке встали дыбом. Во всем облике Стива было что-то очень тревожное. Он не видел его таким нервным со времен Битвы за Нью-Йорк.

— Ладно, и что же, по-твоему, затевает Фьюри? — спросил он, стараясь говорить ровным голосом.

— Я не знаю, Тони. Эти миссии, похоже, ничем не отличаются от того, что я делал последние несколько месяцев. Но во время моей армейской подготовки нас учили всегда доверять своим инстинктам. Что независимо от того, насколько легко или безобидно что-то выглядело, там все ещё могла оказаться смертельная ловушка, скрывающаяся вокруг, просто ожидающая, чтобы проявить себя. И прямо сейчас мои инстинкты говорят мне, что здесь происходит что-то ещё. Нечто большое.

— Есть какие-нибудь соображения, что это может быть? — спросил Тони, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как колотится его сердце. _«Ну почему всегда должно быть «что-то ещё»?»_

— Пока нет, — ответил Стив. — Прямо сейчас я знаю только то, что Фьюри посылал меня на множество миссий, которые не требовали моих умений. Похоже, он использует меня как своего личного уборщика, и мне это не нравится. Это не имеет никакого смысла.

— Или, может быть, он просто пытается выяснить, кому можно доверять, — тихо сказал Тони. — Фьюри сам сказал мне, что он уже давно пытается искоренить эту призрачную организацию. Может быть, это его способ убедиться, что у него есть надежный агент на его стороне.

Брови Стива сошлись на переносице, и он покачал головой. 

— Я не знаю, Тони. Всё, что я знаю —мне это не нравится. Но, к сожалению, моя интуиция не является достаточно хорошей причиной, чтобы отказаться от прямого приказа моего командира.

— Простите, сэр, — вмешался Джарвис. — Но у меня есть кое-какая информация, которая может иметь отношение к вашему текущему разговору.

Брови Тони взлетели вверх, когда он направился в свою лабораторию, показывая Стиву следовать за ним. 

— Продолжай, Джарвис.

— Новую информацию от дешифровальная программа, которую вы разместили на геликарриере Щита, сэр.

—О, неужели? — сказал Тони. Он почти забыл об этом. — Что там, Джей?

— Может быть, ничего и нет, сэр. Но, по-видимому, модернизированные геликарриеры Щита содержат новые репульсорные турбины, и теперь используются для специализированной операции, которой была присвоена классификация максимальной секретности.

— Действительно. И я не думаю, что у меня есть доступ к этой операции? — спросил Тони.

— Нет, сэр, — ответил Джарвис.

— Хм. Ты что-нибудь об этом знаешь? — спросил Тони у Стива. — Эти репульсорные двигатели доставлялись туда в течение последних нескольких месяцев.

— Нет, ничего, — ответил Стив. — Как ты думаешь, это что-нибудь значит?

— Да, я так думаю, — подтвердил Тони. Он прижал кулак к груди, пытаясь вспомнить, что нужно дышать ровно. — Мы с Бэннером разработали эти двигатели для Щит, предполагая, что они будут модернизировать всю свою технику, а не только некоторые геликарриеры. И тот факт, что у меня сейчас нет доступа к тому, для чего используется моя собственная технология, мне совсем не нравится. Это не было частью соглашения.

— Я посмотрю, что смогу выяснить, когда доберусь туда, Тони, — сказал Стив. — Но я ничего не могу гарантировать. Несмотря на всю помощь, которую Питер мне оказал, я всё ещё не очень хорошо разбираюсь в компьютерах. Наташа отвечает за все компьютерные штучки в наших миссиях.

— Нет, но твои инстинкты обычно срабатывают, как ты и говорил. Просто... слушайся их и постарайся держать меня в курсе.

— Я так и сделаю, Тони. И пожалуйста, извинись за меня перед Питером. Я уезжаю завтра в 05.00, так что не смогу увидеть его до отъезда.

— Да, ну, может быть, я смогу заставить Тора взять его кататься на коньках вместо этого, — проворчал Тони. — Или мне придется самому пойти с ним.

— Я свяжусь с тобой, Тони, — сказал Стив, направляясь к лифту.

— Да, удачи тебе, старик, — ответил Тони. — Будь осторожен.

— Я всегда осторожен.

Тони наблюдал, как он уходит, и это трепещущее чувство страха, которое всегда присутствовало в глубине его живота, грозило вот-вот лопнуть. До сих пор связь с Щитом относительно новых репульсорных турбин была очень открытой и обходительной. Для Фьюри, — или кого-то ещё, —внезапно использовать его с Бэннером работу за пределами их уровней допуска без предупреждения было одновременно неожиданным и чертовски ненормальным.

— Джарвис, — тихо сказал Тони, входя в свою лабораторию. — Что еще ты можешь сказать мне об этой новой спец-операции? Это Фьюри разрешил её?

— Это неизвестно, сэр, — ответил Джарвис.

— Позвони Фьюри, Джарвис, — приказал Тони. — Посмотрим, что он скажет по этому поводу.

— Я не могу связаться с директором Фьюри, сэр, — сказал Джарвис мгновение спустя.

Резко выдохнув, Тони вошел в свой защищенный аккаунт Щита, ища схемы новых геликарриеров. Он был не слишком шокирован, чтобы воспользоваться их защищенными паролем, но был удивлен, когда он не мог сразу взломать шифр. Тот, кто это сделал, был чертовски близок к уровню интеллекта Тони, что только ускорило рост его тревоги.

Ещё две чашки кофе и несколько грубых ругательств спустя, Тони наконец-то смог прорваться через защиту, вытащив чертежи, которые он и Бэннер создали для защиты, когда они впервые заговорили о модернизации. На первый взгляд рисунки выглядели почти одинаково, за исключением небольшого, торопливо нацарапанного чего-то в верхнем левом углу. Тони прищурился, когда он наклонился ближе, пытаясь расшифровать его.

— Джарвис, ты можешь как-нибудь расшифровать то, что нацарапали куриной лапой в углу?

— Дайте мне минутку, сэр.

Тони ждал, барабаня пальцами по столешнице, стиснув зубы так сильно, что они скрежетали друг о друга.

— Сэр, — наконец произнес Джарвис. — По-моему, там написано «Проект Озарение».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не стал вставлять как примечание, но вот интересный факт: в оригинеле Тони называет Тора Point Break (гребень волны). Это отсылка к одноименному фильму, где персонаж Патрика Суэйзи выглядит очень похожим на Тора. Отсылки гениев))  
> В первый раз Тони его назвал так в Мстителях, но наш дубляж перевел кличку как «Крепыш». Уже в Тор3 нас отсылают к этому моменту, но в озвучке кличку перевели как привычную русскому фандому «Златовласку». Минутка отсылочек окончена.


	13. Chapter 13

— Проект «Озарение»? —спросил Тони. — Что это за чертовщина?

— Я ничего не знаю об истоках этого конкретного проекта Щита, сэр, — ответил Джарвис. — Он не указан ни в одной из их обычных баз данных.

— Попробуй ещё раз позвонить Нику Фьюри, Джарвис.

— Директор Фьюри все еще недоступен, сэр. Нет никакой информации о том, когда он может вернуться.

— Чёрт возьми! — воскликнул Тони, ударив кулаком по стойке. — Какого дьявола, что здесь происходит? — он ущипнул себя за переносицу, а его старая головная боль вернулась, отдавая неприятным давлением в глаза.

— Кто отвечает за этот проект «Озарение», Джарвис? — спросил Тони, просматривая чертеж. Благодаря своей эйдетической памяти о схемах модернизации геликарриера из Битвы за Нью-Йорк, эти улучшения в конструкции добавляли то, что, казалось, было сотнями стрелковых орудий, расположенных по бокам и снизу авианосца. Этот дизайн определенно предназначался для демонстрации огромной силы и мощи.

— Похоже, что только агенты Щита с уровнем доступа девять и десять имеют доступ к проекту «Озарение», сэр, — ответил Джарвис.

Тони резко выдохнул, чувствуя, как воздух будто выбило из его легких. Его уровень доступа в Щите был лишь седьмым, и исходя из того, что Стив рассказывал ему, у него, вероятно, он был ещё ниже. 

— Значит, остаются лишь Фьюри и этот парень… Александр Пирс, верно?

— Совершенно верно, сэр.

— О Боже, — выдохнул Тони, хватаясь за край стола, когда его колени угрожающе подогнулись. Всё это казалось слишком большим совпадением, чтобы быть просто случайностью. Александр Пирс, Ник Фьюри, Ричард Паркер, этот проект «Озарение», геликарриер — вещь, которая внезапно оказалась недоступна для его уровня допуска.

«Ничего из этого _не должно_ иметь никакого смысла.»

И именно это и пугало Тони больше всего. Ник Фьюри сказал Тони, что он следил за Питером с тех пор, как Ричард Паркер был убит, и даже организовал то, что Питер был отдан под опеку Тони после трагедии на Экспо, в которой погибли его тётя и дядя. Это, по крайней мере, доказывало веру Фьюри в то, что Тони может защитить мальчика от любых потенциальных угроз.

« _Что ж,_ — подумал Тони, — _по крайней мере, в этом он прав._ »

Но что, если одной из угроз окажется сам Ник Фьюри? Тони никак не мог поверить, что Фьюри не знал об модернизации этих летающих боевых кораблей. Но для чего они будут использоваться?

Или, что важнее, против кого?

— Папа? — внезапно позади него раздался тихий голос Питера. Тони резко обернулся на звук, и его рука задела ручку кофейной чашки. Она упала на пол с громким треском, разбившись на миллион кусочков, отчего они оба вскрикнули.

— Папа! — взвизгнул Питер, прыгнув в объятия Тони. — С тобой всё в порядке?

Вместо ответа Тони рухнул на пол, прижимая Питера к груди и стараясь не обращать внимания на осколки чашки, впившиеся ему в колени. Он запустил пальцы в его волосы, вдыхая их успокаивающий аромат.

— Мне уже лучше, — прошептал Тони, сделав нескольких глубоких вдохов. — Прости, если напугал тебя, приятель.

— Ты казался очень обеспокоенным, папа, — пробормотал Питер приглушенным голосом у плеча Тони. — Что случилось?

Тони прерывисто вздохнул. У него был соблазн просто сказать «ничего» и попытаться отмахнуться, как он часто делал, когда был чем-то расстроен. Но Питер был слишком умен и слишком хорошо его знал. Он сразу поймет, что Тони лжет, и его настойчивые мольбы о сказать правду только усугубят ситуацию.

— Я... хм... — пробормотал Тони. Что можно было рассказать Питеру, что не испугает ребенка до чертиков?

— Это все из-за Стива? — спросил Питер. — Джарвис сказал мне, что он должен уехать завтра рано утром.

— А почему ты разговаривал с Джарвисом, когда должен был спать? — требовательно спросил Тони. Это прозвучало немного резче, чем он хотел, и мужчина почувствовал, как тощее тело Питера замерзло в его руках. Он быстро провел ладонью по спине Питера. — Ничего страшного, приятель. Тебе приснился плохой сон? Ты поэтому проснулся?

— Угу. Джарвис включил звук дождя, но это не помогло.

— Ну, я не могу винить его за попытку, — пробормотал Тони. Медленно поднявшись на ноги, он подтащил Питера к дивану, стараясь не наступить на осколки чашки. Питер свернулся калачиком на коленях Тони, положив голову ему на сердце.

— У тебя очень быстро бьется сердце, папа, — пробормотал Питер. — У тебя опять приступ беспокойства?

Горячие слезы стыда обожгли глаза Тони. Одиннадцатилетний ребенок не должен задавать отцу такие вопросы. 

— Да, я думаю, что это так, приятель. Но сейчас мне уже лучше.

— Я хочу тебе помочь. Я могу?

— Ты уже сделал это, Пит, — сказал Тони. — Постарайся не беспокоиться обо мне. Со мной всё будет хорошо.

— Но разве ты не скажешь мне, что случилось? — спросил Питер. — Мне не нравится, когда ты боишься, потому что тогда я тоже боюсь. А бояться — это страшно, папочка!

— Тебе нечего бояться, Питер, — твердо сказал Тони. — Я не позволю, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.

— Я знаю, что ты этого не допустишь! — воскликнул Питер. — Но как же ты сам?

— Я тоже не допущу, чтобы со мной что-то случилось, — заверил его Тони. — Никто не связывается с Железным Человеком, помнишь?

— Да, но…

— Я просто устал, Пит, — сказал Тони. — Ты же знаешь, как я нервничаю, когда устаю.

— Ладно, тогда, может, ты пойдёшь спать?

— Это хорошая идея. Но для начала давай уложим тебя.

Питер наморщил нос, но не стал протестовать, когда Тони повел его обратно в комнату, что только доказало то, насколько он действительно устал. Старк лежал рядом с Питером на кровати, и мальчик крепко обнимал своего белого медведя, а его голова покоилась на груди отца. Тони покачал головой и сжал кулаки. Питер был слишком умен и проницателен, чтобы Тони мог долго сохранять подобное в тайне. Ему нужно было как можно скорее понять суть всего этого проекта «Озарение».

Ради них обоих.

***

— Привет, Питер. Как поживаешь? — спросил Стив с планшета в руке Питера. Он сидел на полу в папиной лаборатории, продолжая работать над своим рецептом клея. Даже при том, что он занял первое место на конкурсе науки прошлой весной, он думал, что может сделать его лучше.

— Я в порядке, — ответил Питер, улыбнувшись, когда услышал громкий одобрительный рев, доносящийся из гостиной. Тор присматривал за Питером в дни, когда папа и Брюс работали в лаборатории Брюса, а Пеппер была в очередной деловой поездке. Питер познакомил Тора с хоккеем после того, как бог взял его кататься на коньках во время рождественских каникул, и Тору сразу же понравился этот вид спорта.

— Он грозный воин, юный Питер! — крикнул Тор с другого конца огромной комнаты. — Это ещё одна успешная битва для местной команды!

— Что там наверху происходит? — спросил Стив с легкой усмешкой.

— Тор смотрит хоккей по телевизору, — объяснил Питер. — И он считает, что это хорошо, когда игроки начинают драки и попадают на штрафы. Я уже не пытаюсь объяснить ему правила игры.

— Ну, одна из причин, почему я всегда предпочитал бейсбол, — сказал Стив, усмехаясь. — В бейсболе гораздо меньше драк.

— Да, наверное, — сказал Питер. _«Но и смотреть на это не так уж весело.»_

— Тебе нравятся твои весенние каникулы? — спросил Стив. — А как твои новые контактные линзы работают?

Питер вздохнул, стараясь не показывать своего разочарования. 

— Контактные линзы в порядке, если только я не попытаюсь засунуть их в разные глаза. Ну, как-то так. Но я всё ещё жалею, что мы не смогли поехать в лагерь на этой неделе. Я скучаю по нему. Мы там вообще не были с тех пор, как ты уехал. — Глаза Стива округлились, и Питер немедленно почувствовал себя виноватым. — О, мне не следовало так говорить, Стив…

— Всё в порядке, Питер, - сказал Стив. — Это нормально — расстраиваться. Я тоже не думал, что пробуду здесь так долго.

Взяв свою мешалку, Питер быстро перемешал содержимое свинцовой мензурки, прежде чем добавить немного прозрачной жидкости из одной пробирки. 

— Да, но папа всё равно почти не перестает работать с тех пор, как ты ушёл, так что я не думаю, что это что-то изменило бы. Он даже сейчас внизу с Брюсом.

— И это ещё одно наказание! — торжествующе крикнул Тор из гостиной. — Я обожаю эту игру!

— Ну, я обещаю, что мы оба наверстаем упущенное, когда я вернусь, — сказал Стив, пытаясь улыбнуться. — Хорошо?

— Я знаю, — проворчал Питер. — Ты уже знаешь, когда вернешься?

Стив отрицательно покачал головой. 

— Пока нет. Но я надеюсь, что это будет скоро. Ты сказал, что твой отец сейчас внизу работает с Брюсом?

— Да, они внизу, в его лаборатории.

— Хорошо... Ну, мне пора идти, Питер. Вы с Тором можете повеселиться, смотря хоккей.

— Нет, только Тор смотрит хоккей. Я делаю свой клей лучше, — сказал Питер. — Тор становится слишком громким, когда смотрит телевизор. Мы пробовали смотреть фильм раньше, но нам всё время приходилось делать паузу, потому что он продолжал задавать мне кучу вопросов, поэтому мы просто перестали.

— Ну, передай ему от меня привет, ладно? — попросил Стив. — Я скоро снова с тобой свяжусь.

— Хорошо, — ответил Питер.

Отложив планшет, Питер помешал жидкость в мензурке и упал на руки. У него было пятнадцать минут, чтобы дождаться следующего этапа реакции, и он знал, что может уйти сейчас, если захочет, так как Дубина знал, как завершить этот процесс. Но он не знал, чем ещё себя занять. Он уже разобрал и собрал все свои наборы лего по меньшей мере дважды, и он не мог поговорить с Недом до вечера, потому что его друг уехал к своим бабушке и дедушке на Гавайях на неделю, а сейчас там было раннее утро.

— Ты присмотришь за всем для меня, Дубина? — спросил Питер, снимая защитные очки и поднимаясь на ноги. Робот, который все это время нависал над ним с огнетушителем наготове, издал утвердительный гудок.

— А, юный Питер! — воскликнул Тор, когда Питер вошел в гостиную, заставив его подпрыгнуть. Вдобавок к грохочущему голосу Тора, Питер всё ещё не привык видеть его в обычной земной одежде. — Иди сюда, посиди и посмотри на это веселье вместе со мной!

— Вообще-то, я надеялся, что смогу съездить вниз и ненадолго увидеть отца, — робко сказал Питер. — Можно же?

К его удивлению, Тор сразу же принял суровый вид. 

— Боюсь, что нет, юный Питер. Старк специально поручил мне внимательно наблюдать за тобой, и именно это я и собираюсь сделать…

— Лаборатория Брюса всего в пяти этажах ниже, мистер Тор, — запротестовал Питер. — Ты даже можешь пойти со мной, если хочешь.

— Я вынужден отклонить твою просьбу, Питер, — сказал Тор, качая головой. — Ты останешься здесь со мной, пока не вернется Старк.

— Но почему?

— Потому что Старк и Баннер не хотят, чтобы их беспокоили, — твердо сказал Тор. — И я полагаю, что это относится и к тебе тоже. Теперь, если ты не хочешь наслаждаться хоккеем, то я сиюминутно вызываю тебя на матч-реванш нашего шахматного соревнования.

Питеру совсем не хотелось играть в шахматы, но так как он всё ещё был более чем немного напуган огромным богом грома, он все равно кивнул. 

— Окей. Я пойду и подготовлю доску.

— Вот и хорошо, парень, — ответил Тор, радостно вскрикнув, когда по телевизору вспыхнула очередная драка.

Едва волоча ноги, Питер побрел в свою комнату, отыскивая шахматы, лежавшие под кроватью. Не то чтобы Питер не любил проводить время с Тором. У Тора была тонна удивительных историй о различных битвах, в которых он сражался в девяти Королевствах, и еще больше историй о взрослении с Локи и всех проблемах, в которые они привыкли попадать. Питер и Нед часто пересказывали лучшие из своих историй во время обеденных перерывов в школе, и даже Флэш Томпсон, который не был впечатлен тем, что Питер когда-либо говорил или делал, слушал их время от времени.

Нет, Тор не виноват, что Питер сейчас так нетерпелив. Проблема заключалась в том, что Питер не видел своего отца таким взволнованным с тех пор, как Стива Роджерса нашли во льдах три года назад, прямо перед появлением Локи, и Питеру это совсем не нравилось. А потом, с тех пор как Тор прибыл с новостями о Сближении и эфире, папа почти каждую ночь допоздна работал в своей лаборатории, пил слишком много кофе и чуть не выпрыгивал из своей кожи каждый раз, когда Питер пытался привлечь его внимание. Он был почти так плох, как и до всей этой истории с Мандарином, и папа обещал Питеру, после того большого беспорядка, что он никогда не будет таким снова.

Но хуже всего было то, что Питер ненавидел себя за то, что не может ничем помочь. Он отчаянно хотел быть полезным, потому что знал, что большая часть тревог его отца была вызвана желанием защитить Питера. Но папа всегда говорил, что это его работа — беспокоиться о Питере, а не наоборот, что Питер в основном понимал, как и то, что он слишком мал и слишком молод, чтобы делать что-то полезное.

Как будто он не слышал этого достаточно от всех хулиганов в школе.

— Я готов, юный Питер! — крикнул Тор из гостиной.

— Да, я иду, — ответил Питер. Он вынес доску и положил ее на кофейный столик. — Джарвис, пожалуйста, выключи телевизор.

— Конечно, мастер Питер, — ответил Джарвис.

— Неужели я снова стану белыми воинами, Старксон? — спросил Тор, когда Питер начал расставлять фигуры.

— Да, - ответил Питер. Точно так же, как со Стивом. Если Питер не играл со своим отцом, то для кого-то другого было неправильно использовать его фигуры. Питер играл только на белой стороне, когда был с папой. С другими соперниками он играл черными.

— Очень хорошо. Тогда я желаю тебе удачи, юный воин. Ибо я действительно верю, что мое мастерство возросло настолько, что я мог бы победить тебя на доске во время этой битвы.

Тору предстояло выиграть шахматный матч против Питера, но это не помешало ему говорить всякую чушь на протяжении всего матча. Наверное, так было принято в Асгарде.

— А папа не сказал, когда вернется? — спросил Питер, едва не засмеявшись при виде выражения чистого удивления, промелькнувшего на лице Тора, когда он схватил одного из его слонов.

— В инструкциях Старка говорилось, что он вернется к ужину вовремя, — ответил Тор, внимательно изучая доску.

Питер вздохнул и посмотрел на часы. Было всего два часа дня, и они обычно ужинали примерно в шесть.

 _«Ещё четыре часа.»_

***

— У меня мало времени, ребята, — сказал Стив, украдкой оглядываясь через плечо. Старик был одет в темные очки и бейсболку, что заставило Тони ухмыльнуться, когда он увидел его. Если Стив пытался скрыть тот факт, что он Капитан Америка, то он выбрал не совсем правильный способ сделать это.

— Ты вообще где? — просил Тони. — Не у себя же дома?

— Наташа показала мне, как делать... как это называется? Видео-чат? В любом случае, я в одной из публичных библиотек рядом с торговым центром в Вашингтоне.

— В публичной библиотеке? — воскликнул Брюс. — Стив, ты сейчас очень уязвим! Может, тебе стоит вернуться в Трискелион и продолжить разговор там?

— Нет, нет, Наташа дала мне устройство, которое должно было защитить компьютерную линию на пятнадцать минут, — сказал Стив. —Я провел с Питером всего несколько минут, так что, если мы поторопимся, то всё будет в порядке.

— Подожди минутку. Ты говорил с Питером? — спросил Тони. — Роджерс, он ничего об этом не знает! Что ты, чёрт возьми, ему рассказал?

— Я ничего ему не говорил, Тони, так что не волнуйся! — возразил Стив. — А тебя я как раз искал!

— Ну вот ты и нашел меня! — рявкнул Тони. — Так что начинай говорить.

Стив поджал губы. 

— Всё гораздо хуже, чем мы думали вначале. После того, как я спросил директора Фьюри о том, что Наташа делала на Лемурийской Звезде, он привел меня в ангар Озарения. Я видел их всех троих вблизи.

— О'кей, теперь их три, — сказал Брюс, записывая это в блокнот. — Мы с Тони ещё не знали, сколько их удалось построить.

— Да, но мы поставляли им столько двигателей, что их хватило бы надолго, — напомнил Тони. — Так что это может быть только началом.

— Фьюри сказал мне, что этот проект возник после битвы за Нью-Йорк, — продолжил Стив. — После того, как они будут запущены, три вертолета будут подключены к серии спутников-шпионов и использованы для устранения любых возможных угроз в будущем. Если цитировать дословно: «наши спутники могут прочитать ДНК террористов, прежде чем он выйдет за пределы своей паучьей норы.» И он сказал, что пушки могут уничтожить тысячу врагов в минуту.

— О Боже мой! — воскликнул Брюс. — Тысяча человек в _минуту_?

Тони постучал себя по подбородку. 

— Ладно... значит, опережающий ответ на возможные теракты. Я думаю, это может быть полезно для защиты, пока они чертовски осторожны с выбором цели.

— Я думаю, именно так это и должно работать, — сказал Стив. — Но, Тони, я действительно думаю, что это должно быть нечто большее. Я имею в виду, что если они не будут осторожны с его использованием? Невинные мирные жители могут быть убиты!

— Это то, что подсказывает тебе твоя интуиция? — спросил Тони.

— Да, это так, — ответил Стив. — Фьюри сказал, что как только носители будут запущены, им никогда не придется приземляться. Сейчас я не так уж много знаю о космических оборонных программах, но мне это кажется чересчур. Три тяжеловооруженных десантных линкора постоянно ищут цели? Это слишком агрессивно для предполагаемых миротворческих операций, и риск ошибки при наведении кажется довольно высоким с таким уровнем огневой мощи.

— Не так уж и большой уровень, — пробормотал Тони, думая о том, что его программа для Альтрона всё ещё находится в разработке. — Но определенно более агрессивный, чем мы видели от Щита в прошлом.

— У нас тут не слишком много свободного времени, ребята, — нервно сказал Брюс. — Мы должны отключиться через пару минут.

— Ты прав. Ну и что ты теперь будешь делать, старик? — спросил Тони.

— Я не знаю, Тони, — ответил Стив, явно расстроенный. — Я не шпион. У меня нет никакого опыта в таких делах. Это всегда была работа Наташи.

— Ладно, а как же Наташа? — спросил Брюс. — Мы можем ей доверять?

— Хотелось бы мне так думать. Но я точно не знаю. У нее была совершенно другая цель на Лемурийской звезде, чем у меня, и это почти поставило всё под угрозу.

— А в чем именно состояла её цель? — спросил Тони.

— Она сказала, что «забирает собственность Щита», — ответил Стив. — Что бы это ни значило.

Тони поморщился. 

— Ну, это звучит зловеще. Итак, мы предполагаем, что сейчас она просто пешка Фьюри?

— Нам действительно пора заканчивать, ребята, — вмешался Брюс. — Мы и так уже задерживаемся.

— Да, большой парень прав, — сказал Тони. — Послушай, старина, просто смотри в оба. Свяжись с нами, когда сможешь. Мы с Брюсом посмотрим, что тут можно сделать.

— Понял. Удачи, — сказал Стив, и экран погас.

Как только Стив отключился, Брюс повернулся к Тони. 

— Тони, нам действительно нужно быть осторожными. Все наши разработки…

— Я уже перевел всё на отдельный частный сервер, — сказал Тони. — Всё, что мы разработали для Щита, и даже все мои запросы были перенесены, как только Роджерс уехал на это задание. Так что у нас всё должно быть хорошо.

— Хорошо, но как долго это продлится? — спросил Брюс. — Что произойдет, если мы обнаружим, что Фьюри вышел из-под контроля и забрал с собой нашу технологию?

— Это наименьшая из наших забот, большой парень, — мрачно сказал Тони, набирая команды на своем мониторе. Он вытащил чертежи вертолета проекта «Озарение», в котором были выделены массивные пушки, стоящие вдоль каждого из них. — Потому что, если эти штуки в конечном итоге запустят, все эти пушки смогут уничтожить чертовски много людей. И лично я хотел бы знать, кто будет держать пальцы на спусковых крючках.

***

— Тони, — произнес мягкий голос, который он услышал сквозь полубессознательное состояние, а легкая рука мягко потрясла его за плечо. — Тони, проснись!

Тони моргнул, открыл глаза и поморщился, потирая затекший изгиб шеи. Он сидел на кровати Питера, а Питер растянулся поперек его груди, руки мальчика крепко сжимали рубашку Тони. Сегодня ночью ему приснился еще один кошмар, и, хотя Тони наконец удалось снова уложить его спать, он проснулся снова, как только Тони попытался улизнуть.

— Что? — спросил Тони, его горло пересохло, а голос был хриплым.

— Джарвис разбудил меня, — прошептала Пеппер. — Он сказал, что у него есть для тебя важная информация.

— Прямо сейчас? — спросил Тони, покосившись на часы на прикроватном столике Питера. — Уже почти три часа ночи!

— Я всего лишь посыльный, Тони, — сказала Пеппер. — Там что-то насчет проекта… «Озарение»?

— Вот дерьмо, — пробормотал Тони. _Конечно же, будут новые новости в середине гребаной ночи._ Кэп уже три дня хранил полное радиомолчание, и единственное, что удалось выяснить Тони и Брюсу за это время — это совершенно бесполезный факт, что Ричард Паркер работал со списком врачей в Щите прямо перед тем, как его убили.

— Иди, Тони, — сказала Пеппер. — Я посижу с Питером.

— А ты уверена? Я думал, у тебя подъем в 6 утра.

Пеппер пожала плечами с легкой улыбкой на лице. 

— Тогда я просто немного устану. Это не так уж и ново.

— Я тебя не заслуживаю, — прошептал Тони, почувствовав облегчение, что нахлынуло на него волной. Если Джарвис решил, что эта новая информация стоит того, чтобы пренебречь командой Тони «не беспокоить», то, возможно, это и был тот прорыв, которого они ждали.

Тони потребовалось больше пяти минут, чтобы вывернуться из железной хватки Питера, но как только он закончил и встал рядом с кроватью, его сердце почти растаяло при виде этого зрелища. Кудрявая голова Питера удобно покоилась под подбородком Пеппер, его руки цеплялись за короткие рукава ее ночной рубашки. Если бы у Тони был хоть какой-то талант фотографировать, он бы остановился и сделал снимок.

 _«Может быть, мне стоит купить Питу хороший фотоаппарат на его следующий день рождение,»_ — подумал он. Ребенок всегда фотографировал со своего телефона, и все всегда хвалили его за это. Может быть, он научит Тони делать более менее приличные снимки.

— Иди, Тони, — повторила Пеппер, когда Тони наклонился, чтобы поцеловать их обоих в лоб. —Нам здесь хорошо.

— Поговори со мной, Джарвис, — сказал Тони, входя в лабораторию и проводя ладонью по шершавому лицу. Когда он брился в последний раз?

— Прошу прощения, что разбудил вас, сэр, — сказал Джарвис. — Но я проводил ежечасное сканирование электронной почты мастера Питера и наткнулся на довольно любопытное сообщение, отправленное некой миссис Рашман. Я уже завершил программу расшифровки.

— Миссис Рашман? — пробормотал Тони. — Но у Пита нет учительницы по имени миссис Раш... Ох! Ну-ка посмотрим!

— Сию минуту, сэр, — ответил Джарвис. Через секунду на мониторе Тони появилось короткое сообщение.

 _На конспиративной квартире с Ником, Марией, Стивом и Сэмом. Ник был атакован и предположительно убит, вероятно, по приказу секретаря Пирса. Щит скомпрометирован Гидрой. Проект «Озарение» повторно активирован с помощью алгоритма ГИДРА, немедленно примите меры предосторожности. Свяжусь ещё раз, если получится._

Глаза Тони округлились от шока, когда он перечитал сообщение. _«Гидра?! Срань господня! Я думал, Гидра исчезла после Второй мировой!»_

Как сын Говарда Старка, Тони был хорошо осведомлен о всех делах Гидры со времен войны, и как Стив Роджерс сокрушил нацистскую организацию практически в одиночку. Это была одна из тех вещей, о которых Говард никогда не умолкал. Особенно когда он был пьян, а Тони помнил, что пил он чаще всего дома.

Тони прочитал сообщение еще раз, прежде чем запустить его через все восемь программ удаления. 

— Джарвис, выведи всю информацию о проекте «Озарение» и дай мне виртуальный чертеж нового носителя.

— Как вам будет угодно.

Через пару секунд лаборатория была заполнена светящимся синим светом вертолетоносца «Озарение», массивные орудия на его нижней стороне выделялись оранжевым цветом. Шагнув под голографическую проекцию, Тони критически осмотрел системы наведения, отметив, что они могут быть запущены несколькими спутниками в случае повреждения одного из них.

— Джарвис, может, ты расскажешь мне больше об этом алгоритме наведения на Гидру? — Пробормотал Тони. Он увеличил изображение сильнее, едва выдохнув от облегчения, когда понял, что по крайней мере они не были совместимы ни с одним из бывших боеголовок Старк Индастриз. С недавним появлением в Заковии все большего количества старых ракет СИ и другого оружия, Тони не был уверен, сможет ли он справиться с еще большим количеством своего старого оружия, используемого для потенциальной угрозы невинным людям.

— У меня есть ограниченное количество данных, которые я смог расшифровать с серверов Щита, прежде чем они были переведены в автономный режим, сэр, — ответил Джарвис. — Но я не думаю, что это дает какую-то новую информацию.

— Все равно покажи. Перепроверка не может повредить.

— Очевидно, информация, полученная агентом Романофф с Лемурийской звезды, содержала алгоритм наведения. Агент Романофф смогла проследить происхождение программы до заброшенных армейских казарм в Нью-Джерси, но она и Капитан Роджерс были атакованы, когда они попытались расшифровать алгоритм.

— Кто напал, Джарвис? — спросил Тони.

— Похоже, что они были атакованы Щитом, сэр. Но поскольку их останки не были обнаружены в последующих обломках, я бы предположил, что они сбежали.

— Верно, — пробормотал Тони. — Сбежали вместе с Фьюри и Марией Хилл и, кто бы это ни был, с Сэмом. Джарвис, соедини меня с Бэннером.

Мгновение спустя на экране появилось лицо Брюса, такое сонное и недовольное, что Тони пришлось подавить смешок. 

— Что происходит, Тони?

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты был здесь, Бэннер, — сказал Тони. — Нам нужно кое-что взломать.

— Прямо сейчас? — спросил Брюс, проводя рукой по взъерошенным волосам. Брюс был единственным членом их маленькой семьи героев в Башне, который всегда старался следовать режиму сна. Его официальная версия состояла в том, что правильный отдых помог ему убедиться, что он не станет случайно Халком, но Тони также подозревал, что Брюс просто хотел высыпаться каждую ночь.

— Да, извини. Нам нужно кое-что найти, и мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Ладно, ладно, — проворчал Брюс. — Но почему это всегда происходит среди ночи?

— Хотел бы я знать, здоровяк, — ответил Тони. — Хотел бы я знать.

— Угу. Дай мне пять минут.

Как только экран погас, Тони зашёл в защитный сервер Щита, в котором содержался алгоритм, до того, как он был извлечен, и начал вводить команды, надеясь восстановить его на своем частном сервере, чтобы они с Бэннером могли просмотреть его на досуге. Но к его удивлению, программа начала переписываться почти сразу после ввода первой команды, и Тони едва успевал за ней, когда Брюс вошел в лабораторию.

— Быстро иди сюда, здоровяк, — сказал Тони, не отрывая глаз от монитора. — Я не могу опережать её самостоятельно.

Подтянув еще одну клавиатуру, Брюс наклонился вперед, щурясь сквозь очки на код, который Тони торопливо набирал, чтобы опередить встроенную программу самоуничтожения. 

— Что это за чертовщина, Тони? Я имею в виду, кто это придумал?

— Я ни черта не знаю, Брюс, — отрезал Тони. — Но кто бы это ни был, он чертовски умен. Единственный раз, когда я видел код этого комплекса, это когда я его написал. А теперь иди сюда и помоги мне.

Программа была непреклонна. Как только Тони думал, что они наконец-то опередили её, она сворачивала в новое направление, переписывая всё, что они написали, посередине, тем самым делая всю их кодовую строку бесполезной. К тому времени, когда им наконец взломать и запустить программу дешифровки, солнце уже ярко сияло между ближайшими небоскребами, а Тони потел и дрожал так сильно, что едва мог продолжать печатать.

— Прошу прощения, что прерываю вас, сэр, — сказал Джарвис, когда Тони опустился в кресло. — Но мастер Питер хочет видеть вас до того, как уйдет в школу.

Тони резко выдохнул, потирая затылок потной ладонью, когда слезы боли и усталости защипали его глаза. Как бы сильно он ни хотел сказать Питеру, что всё в порядке, в данный момент он просто не мог выйти из комнаты. Нельзя было позволить Питеру увидеть что-либо из этого. Это бы чертовски его напугало.

— Скажи ему «нет», Джарвис, — с печалью произнес Тони, не отрывая взгляда от монитора. — Скажи ему, что я в порядке и увижусь с ним после школы, но он не может прийти сюда прямо сейчас. Мы с Брюсом кое над чем работаем.

— Но _почему?_ — через несколько секунд из гостиной донесся громкий гневный крик Питера, едва не разорвавший сердце Тони пополам. Он слышал тихий голос Пеппер, которая пыталась успокоить его. Должно быть, она перенесла свою утреннюю встречу на другое время. — Папа, пожалуйста? Всего на секунду?

— Извини, приятель, — сказал Тони, шмыгая носом. — Но всё в порядке, Пит. Увидимся позже.

— Но я тебе не верю! — воскликнул Питер. — Ты будешь просто работать, а со мной снова будет сидеть Брюс! Или Тор! Или Хэппи! Ты всегда работаешь, когда же ты _остановишься_?

 _«Пожалуйста, дружище!»_ — внутренне вскрикнул Тони. — _«Не делай этого сейчас!»_

— Я не могу сейчас остановиться, Пит, — твердо сказал Тони, протирая глаза. — Но я обещаю, что скоро это сделаю. Я обещаю, приятель.

— Тони, смотри, — сказал Брюс, ткнув Тони локтем в плечо. — Программа закончила расшифровку.

Тони едва слышал, как закрылись двери лифта, когда он наклонился ближе к монитору, моргая, когда список из сотен и сотен имен начал ползти вниз по экрану.

— Джарвис, на что мы смотрим? — спросил Тони.

— Похоже, что это названия объектов проекта «Озарение», сэр, — ответил Джарвис. — Всего в списке значится более семисот тысяч человек, которых я уже насчитал.

— Срань господня! — воскликнул Тони. — Ты уверен, Джей?

— В мире не может быть так много террористов, Тони, — пробормотал Брюс. — Здесь что-то не так.

Но Тони уже опередил его. 

— Джарвис, сопоставь этот список с известными именами и выведи на экран.

Ползание по монитору прекратилось, когда Джарвис закончил поиск, а затем снова ожил, показывая все еще пугающе длинный список имен. Тони быстро просмотрел список, его сердце, казалось, замерло от того, что он видел.

_Мария Хилл  
Ник Фьюри  
Стив Роджерс  
Ки Ву — какого черта его?  
Стивен Стрендж — разве он не просто шустрый нейрохирург? Это не имеет никакого смысла! _

— Брюс, — пробормотал Тони секундой позже. — Большой парень, ты в этом списке.

— И ты тоже, Тони, - так же мрачно ответил Брюс. — Я думаю, что можно с уверенностью сказать, что этот алгоритм — работа Гидры.

— Всё это время это разрабатывала Гидра, — сказал Тони. — Похоже, они проникли глубоко в Щит с момента его создания. Это, должно быть, та самая призрачная организация, о которой говорил Фьюри.

_«И Говард, и Пегги Картер, и все остальные, чёрт возьми, пропустили это. Мило.»_

— О Боже, Тони. Смотри! — ахнул Брюс, указывая дрожащим пальцем на монитор. Тони проследил взглядом за цепью имен, которая вела прямо к пункту Питер Паркер Старк. Он тут же поперхнулся, хватая ртом воздух, когда взгляд его потрясенных, недоверчивых глаз снова и снова пробегался по имени Питера. Всё дыхание выбило из его легких одним махом, как будто громадина сама ударила его прямо в грудь.

Потому что, хотя Тони и понимал, что на этой Земле может жить не один Питер Паркер, он готов был поставить всё своё состояние на то, что есть только один Питер Паркер _Старк_.

Это был один из самых страшных ночных кошмаров Тони. Гидра целилась в его сына — _его_ Питера, — с помощью их спутника-линкора, самой смертоносной машины, которую _он_ , сука, помогал проектировать. _Его_ сын, единственная вещь, без которой он не мог жить, которую он поклялся всегда защищать, был в списке целей террористической организации.

_«Нет, нет, нет! Пожалуйста! Только Не Питер!»_

— Почему... — задохнулся Тони, едва втягивая воздух. — Почему именно он? Почему мой сын в этом списке, Брюс? Что Пит вообще сделал этим головорезам из Гидры? Он никому не угрожает, чёрт возьми! Он же просто ребенок!

— Единственное моё предположение основано на том, что это как-то связано с его биологическим отцом, Тони, — мягко сказал Брюс. — Ты сказал, что Фьюри утверждал, что Ричард Паркер был одной из жертв той призрачной организации, верно? Ну, если они и есть Гидра, тогда, возможно, Гидра думает, что им нужно убрать и Питера, чтобы скорее достичь своих извращенных целей. Иначе это не имеет никакого смысла.

— Но это может означать только одно: Паркер что-то с ним сделал! — воскликнул Тони. — Этот ублюдок, должно быть, экспериментировал с Питером! Что, чёрт возьми, он с ним сделал?

— Это вовсе не обязательно так, Тони, — возразил Брюс. — Необязательно. Возможно, это может означать только то, что в какой-то момент Питер может продолжить работу Паркера, и Гидра пытается предотвратить это.

Но Тони едва расслышал его. Он согнулся пополам, крепко прижав кулак к груди, которая, казалось, вот-вот расколется. Он только что отослал Питера в школу, не увидев его, не обняв, даже не попрощавшись!

— Тони, ты должен взять себя в руки, — сказал Брюс, хватая Тони за плечи. — Мы сейчас должны решить, что с этим делать! Эта программа запускается всего за несколько часов!

Тони потребовалась почти вся его сила, чтобы заставить себя выпрямиться, но дыхание всё ещё было прерывистым, когда он пытался заставить свой измученный мозг придумать, что делать дальше.

— Джарвис, - прохрипел Тони. — Свяжись с Пеппер и Питером. Пусть Пеппер отвезет его прямо в новый комплекс. Свяжись с директором Моритой и скажи ему, что Пит заболел или что-то в этом роде.

— Сию минуту, сэр.

— Тони, это ничем не поможет, если мы не придумаем способ остановить это, — предупредил Брюс. — Если эти спутники наводятся с той точностью, которую описывал Стив, они смогут выследить Питера там так же легко, как и здесь.

— Вот почему ты поедешь к ним, — пробормотал Тони. — Джарвис, свяжись с Роуди и Тором. Пусть они встретятся с Пеппер и Питом в комплексе. Да, и пусть Роуди заскочит сюда, чтобы сначала забрать Брюса.

— Хорошо, сэр, — ответил Джарвис.

— Тони, если я буду за городом, это ничему не поможет! Я все равно буду их целью! — воскликнул Брюс. — Я не могу подвергать людей такой опасности!

Тони повернулся к нему, и его ноздри раздулись от гнева. 

— Халк ведь может пережить выстрел, да? Даже чертовски мощный выстрел, даже с корабля на орбите?

— Ну да, — ответил Брюс, выглядя ещё более встревоженным. — Но, Тони, Халк же не будет склоняться вокруг Питера или кого-то другого! Это слишком опасно!

— Именно поэтому ты будешь взламывать спутниковую систему наведения, пока ты там, — сказал Тони, набирая новые команды на своем мониторе. — И ты не сможешь просто взять и вывести из строя один, потому что другие спутники могут компенсировать недостающие компоненты. Тебе придется убрать их всех.

— А что, если я не смогу? — спросил Брюс. — Тони, мы вдвоем вместе с трудом смогли взломать код для алгоритма. Как я должен взломать код наведения самостоятельно?

— Я полностью доверяю тебе, здоровяк, — заявил Тони. — Кроме того, я сомневаюсь, что это будет так же сложно. Враги же не знают, что мы знаем, кто эти цели.

— Ладно, но всё же, — сказал Брюс. — Что. Если. Я. Не. Смогу?

— Тогда, когда они начнут стрелять, ты станешь Халком и защитишь моего сына, — мрачно сказал Тони. Положив руку Брюсу на плечо, он посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Халк однажды спас мне жизнь. Я знаю, что он может спасти жизнь Питера тоже. Я знаю, что он может. Ты просто держи Пита как можно ближе к себе, пока работаешь, и используй другого парня только в крайнем случае. Мы будем поддерживать постоянную связь, так что ты будешь знать, когда настанет нужное время. Брюс, я тебя умоляю. Пожалуйста, мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал это для меня.

Брюс покачал головой, целую вечность смотря на Тони. 

— Хорошо, Тони, — наконец сказал он. — Я так и сделаю. Но что ты будешь делать?

Тони стиснул зубы, его верхняя губа скривилась в усмешке. 

— Я собираюсь убрать эти чертовы вертушки.

— Только не в одиночку! — воскликнул Брюс. — Тони, их трое, а ты всего один!

— Нет, не в одиночку. Я попрошу Кэпа помочь мне. — _«И Романофф, и Хилл, и, кто бы он там ни был, этого чертова Сэма.»_ — Иди, Брюс. Роуди будет здесь с минуты на минуту, и тебе нужно как можно скорее убираться отсюда. Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты начал до прихода Пита.

— Ладно, — сказал Брюс. Сняв очки, он положил их в карман рубашки, прежде чем похлопать Тони по плечу. — Удачи тебе, Тони.

— И тебе тоже, здоровяк.

***

— Сэр, полковник Роудс забрал доктора Бэннера, — сказал Джарвис. — Они направляются в сторону комплекса.

— Спасибо, Джей, — тихо сказал Тони. Он судорожно вздохнул, не сводя глаз с имени Питера на мониторе.

_«Питер Паркер Старк._

_Одиннадцать лет. Мальчик-гений. Любимый сын._

_Цель Гидры.»_

— Джарвис, — процедил Тони сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Ты можешь отследить исходный сигнал по электронной почте, отправленной Романофф?

— Полагаю, что так, сэр, — ответил Джарвис. — Один момент.

Через две минуты на экране появилось бледное, изможденное лицо Наташи Романофф. 

— Тони, — произнесла она более резким, чем обычно, голосом. — Я вижу, ты получил моё сообщение.

— Ну и вид у вас, миссис Рашман, — пробормотал Тони. — В каком ты состоянии?

— Ранение в плечо, — ответила Наташа, ухмыляясь. — Ничего такого, с чем бы я не сталкивалась раньше. Но всё равно чертовски больно.

— Да уж. У вас есть план, ребята? — спросил Тони. — Потому что, судя по тому, что я только что обнаружил, у нас не так много времени.

— Почему? Что ты нашёл? — спросила Мария Хилл, появившись в поле зрения.

— Мы с Бэннером взломали их алгоритм, — сразу стал мрачным Тони. — У нас есть список целей Озарения. Ты, Фьюри, Роджерс, Бэннер, я... и, среди прочих, Питер.

— Питер? — спросила Хилл. — Кто это?

— Питер? — донесся сзади голос Стива. — Но почему он?

— Будь я проклят, если знаю, Роджерс! — рявкнул Тони. — Просто скажи мне, что у тебя есть план! Иначе я полечу в Вашингтон и сам разберусь с этими авианосцами!

— Это было бы самоубийством, Тони, — сказал Стив, оказываясь вместо Наташи в кадре. — И у нас действительно есть план. Хилл говорит, что для того, чтобы отклонить алгоритм, нам нужно уничтожить на каждом из них несущий винт и заменить прицельные лопасти.

Тони сжал губы. 

— В этом есть смысл. Я также поручил Бэннеру, он сейчас в комплексе, работать над отключением спутников навигации.

— Мы используем это как запасной вариант, Тони, — сказал Стив. — Если мы сумеем сменить прицельные лопасти, то спутники уже не будут представлять угрозы.

— Я не собираюсь просить его остановиться, Роджерс! Только не тогда, когда на кону жизнь моего ребенка!

— Питер не единственный…

— Он самый главный из них! — рявкнул Тони. — Сейчас. Какого рода атаки нам ещё ожидать?

Стив резко вздохнул, и Тони впервые заметил, как потрясенно он выглядит. Как будто Кэп внезапно увидел привидение. Его лицо было еще бледнее, чем обычно, а в голубых глазах застыла такая невыносимая боль, что Тони пришлось отвести взгляд.

— Ты там в порядке, Кэп?

— Я буду в порядке, Тони, — сказал Стив, слегка покачав головой. — Что касается атак, то их будет очень много. Щит был полностью подорван Гидрой, поэтому их агенты имеют в своём распоряжении полный арсенал их оружия и технологий. Прямо сейчас мы не можем знать, сколько агентов предано Гидре, но мои инстинкты говорят, что по крайней мере половина, а может быть и больше.

— Чёрт, — пробормотал Тони. — Окей. Я выезжаю через пять минут.

— Понял. Скоро увидимся, Тони.

Как только экран погас, Тони протянул руку к стенду, где хранился его костюм. Пока он стоял на месте, доспехи полетели к нему и обернулись вокруг его тела. 

— Джарвис, — сказал он. — Я хочу получать информацию о состоянии оператора каждые пять минут и каждые тридцать секунд, как только мы окажемся в пяти минутах до старта. И убедись, что у Бэннера есть четкая коммуникация, нам нужно хорошо слышать друг друга.

— Хорошо, сэр.

Желудок Тони сжался, когда он понял, что если Бэннер подслушивал, то это означало бы, что Питер тоже это слышал, но он не видел никакого способа обойти эту конкретную проблему. Ему нужно было, чтобы Питер был как можно ближе к Брюсу, что, к сожалению, означало, что он будет моментально знать всё, что происходит.

— Джарвис, — сказал Тони, выходя из лаборатории и направляясь к своей взлетной платформе. — Скажи Кэпу, что я скоро буду.

— Как вам будет угодно, сэр, — ответил Джарвис. — И удачи вам.

***

Желудок Питера скрутило так сильно, что он удивился, как это ему удалось доехать на машине до Склеёныша и не заболеть. Что-то плохое происходило — это было очевидно, — но ни Пеппер, ни Хэппи не дали ему никаких объяснений и намеков, что происходящее могло оказаться плохим, кроме того факта, что его отца вызвали помочь Стиву с одной из его миссий, и в настоящее время он летел в Вашингтон.

Добравшись до домика, Питер с удивлением обнаружил, что Брюс и полковник Роудс уже прибыли, причем Брюс лихорадочно работал над чем-то в своей лаборатории.

— Нет, нет, малыш, — пробормотал Брюс, не отрываясь от монитора, когда Питер сделал пару шагов к своей собственной лаборатории в углу. — Тони хочет, чтобы ты остался здесь, со мной.

— Почему? — спросил Питер. Получилось чуть более язвительно, чем он хотел. — Я буду здесь, в углу, со своим проектом.

— Ну, потому что он так сказал, — сказал Брюс, съежившись, когда его пальцы продолжали летать над клавиатурой. — Просто... пожалуйста. Не задавай слишком много вопросов прямо сейчас, я пытаюсь сосредоточиться.

Сморщив нос, Питер побрел обратно туда, где работал Брюс, и посмотрел через его руку на монитор. 

— А над чем ты сейчас работаешь?

— Я же просил не задавать вопросов, Питер, — предупредил Брюс.

— Нет, ты сказал не задавать слишком много вопросов, — отрезал Питер. — Я задал только один вопрос!

— Питер! Сейчас не время для этого…

— Нет! — воскликнул Питер. — А где мой отец? Что тут происходит? Почему я здесь?

— Он направляется в Вашингтон, — ответил Брюс. — Но, я уверен, Пеппер уже сказала тебе это.

— Ладно, но зачем он там?

— Брюс, ты всё устроил? — послышался голос отца из динамика рядом с монитором Брюса. Желудок Питера сжался от того, как напряженно прозвучал голос отца.

— Я уже работаю над отключением спутников, Тони, — ответил Брюс. — Просто держи меня в курсе.

— Папа! — крикнул Питер, даже не зная, слышит ли его отец. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что происходит!

— Я скажу тебе, когда все закончится, Пит, — ответил папа после короткой паузы, которая, как понял Питер, означала «я делаю что-то слишком опасное, чтобы говорить с тобой, пока не буду уверен, что меня не убьют».

— Ненавижу, когда ты так говоришь, — тихо сказал Питер. — Это всегда означает, что ты сражаешься с опасными плохими парнями.

— Пит, поверь мне, — сказал папа. — Я делаю это для тебя. Просто держись рядом с Брюсом, он и Тор убедятся, что ты в порядке.

— А кто будет следить, чтобы всё было в порядке с тобой? — воскликнул Питер.

— Кэп со мной, приятель. Помнишь, как он сказал тебе, что мы команда?

— Да, вроде. Но…

— А это значит, что мы присматриваем друг за другом. — заявил папа. — Он прикрывает мою спину, а я — его. А теперь мне пора идти, приятель. Мы скоро увидимся.

— Но ведь!..

— Держись поближе к Брюсу! Не отходи от него, Питер, я серьезно!

Плечи Питера поникли, когда Брюс бросил на него суровый взгляд краем глаза. 

— Ты можешь хотя бы сказать мне, над чем работаешь? — тихо спросил Питер. — Я обещаю, что после буду вести себя тихо.

— Я пытаюсь вывести из строя некоторые спутники, — ответил Брюс. — Они были… украдены.

— О. А что делает мой отец?

Брюс приподнял бровь, тихо выругавшись, его пальцы в бешенном ритме что-то печатали. 

— Он прикрывает мне спину, Питер. Как он и сказал, мы все одна команда.

***

— Слушайте сюда, — сказала Мария Хилл, протягивая Тони, Стиву, и мужчине, которого Стив представил как Сэма Уилсона, по два компьютерных чипа размером примерно в половину кредитной карты. — Это новые прицельные лопасти. Вам придется пробиться в компьютерное ядро на каждом из носителей и вручную заменить существующие чипы на эти.

— Кажется, всё достаточно просто, — сказал Тони.

— Это не так просто, Старк, — возразила Хилл. — лопасти во всех трех носителях нужно заменить, прежде чем Озарение активируется, или всё это будет бесполезным.

— Ладно, тогда давайте начнем! — воскликнул Тони. — От этого зависит слишком много жизней.

— Тони, — сказал Стив. — Тебе не нужно объяснять нам, что сейчас решаются чужие судьбы. Мы все это знаем.

— Даже ты? — рявкнул Тони, чувствуя легкий укол раскаяния, когда Стив вздрогнул. Что, черт возьми, случилось с ним во время этой миссии?

— Да, — твердо сказал Стив. — Даже я.

— Может быть, поговорим об этом как-нибудь в другой раз? — сказал Сэм. — У нас вообще-то время идёт.

— Сэм прав, — сказала Хилл. — У нас осталось двенадцать минут до старта.

— Отлично. Тебя туда подвезти, Дензел?* — спросил Тони у Сэма.

К удивлению Тони, Сэм покачал головой и надел защитные очки. Нажимая кнопку на груди, он одарил Тони довольно ехидной усмешкой, когда пара черно-серых крыльев из углеродного волокна внезапно выросли из хитроумного устройства в рюкзаке за спиной.

— Нет, — с гордостью ответил он. — У меня есть собственная тачка.

— Воу, они довольно крутые! — поразился Тони. — А можно мне потом взглянуть на них поближе?

Ухмылка Сэма стала ещё шире. 

— Конечно, Железный Человек.

— Хорошо, — твердо сказал Стив, засовывая прицельные лопасти за пояс скафандра. — Поехали.

— Понял, Кэп, — сказал Тони. Он подошел к двери, которая вела наружу. — Я на Альфу.**

— Будь осторожен, Тони! — крикнул Стив, взлетая. — Там будет много вооруженных врагов!

— Я предпочту попасть под их удар, а не становиться мишенью для одной из этих машин смерти! — крикнул в ответ Тони. — Так что лети к своей цели!

Стив не преувеличивал. Тони находился в воздухе всего около десяти секунд, когда три вооруженных квинжета Щита внезапно появились прямо перед ним, центральный самолет нацелился прямо на него, в то время как боковые постарались зажать его между собой. Тони стиснул зубы, увеличивая скорость и активируя одну из своих ракет на плече.

— Ну же, придурки, — пробормотал Тони, выпуская ракету и уворачиваясь от столкновения с крутящимися боковыми реактивными двигателями, которые врезались друг в друга и взорвались. — Никто нахер не смеет угрожать моему сыну!

— Кэп! — крикнул Сэм по рации. — А как мы должны отличать хороших парней от плохих?

— Если они в тебя стреляют — они плохие, — ответил Стив.

— Я пытаюсь обеспечить какую-нибудь поддержку с воздуха, — сказала Хилл. — Но я бы на это не рассчитывала. Каналы связи загружены, и мы всё ещё не знаем, кому можно доверять. Предположим, что любой является Гидрой, пока не докажет обратное.

— Я буду поддерживать вас с воздуха, как только заменю свои лопасти, — сказал Тони, взлетая на носитель Альфа и немедленно выводя из строя еще один вражеский квинжет, пытавшийся стрелять по нему. _«Интересно, сколько этих чертовых штуковин есть у Щита?»_

— Понял, — проворчал Стив.

Взлетев на новый уровень, Тони отбросил двух пехотинцев в сторону и побежал по металлическому мостику, ведущему к компьютерному ядру, одним глазом следя за окружающей обстановкой, пока вытаскивал прицельные лопасти из чехла.

Взрыв РПГ внезапно оглушил его сзади, что-то ударило между лопаток, и его отбросило к сердцевине. Тони ахнул, когда одна из прицельных лопастей выпала из его руки и закатилась прямо под сердцевину, где её почти невозможно достать.

— Джарвис! — воскликнул Тони, опускаясь на колени, чтобы поднять чип. — Целься в вражеского бойца и стреляй!

— Сию минуту, сэр! — отозвался Джарвис. Когда он попытался дотянуться до чипа, ещё одна из наплечных ракет вылетела из его брони, убив агента Гидры, держащего гранатомет.

— Боец нейтрализован, сэр, — сказал Джарвис.

— Спасибо, Джей! — хмыкнул Тони, и его бронированные пальцы наконец сомкнулись вокруг прицельного лезвия. — Я твой должник.

— Если мы действительно ведем счёт, сэр, я думаю, что вы должны мне гораздо больше, чем за один раз, — ответил Джарвис.

— Да, но мы можем поговорить об этом позже! — поднявшись на ноги, Тони быстро набрал команду, чтобы разблокировать компьютерное ядро, выдернув прицельного лезвия и заменив их своими другими.

— Альфа готова, Кэп, — сказал он, закрывая ядро и направляясь обратно через мост. — А теперь скажи, где я тебе понадоблюсь?

— Помоги Сэму, Тони! — ответил Стив напряженным голосом. — Он сейчас на Браво.

— Эй, я прекрасно сам справляюсь! — запротестовал Сэм. — Ты единственный из нас, кто не может летать, Кэп!

— Помоги Сэму, Тони, — повторил Стив. — Это приказ!

— Понял!

***

Питер не мог сказать, что было хуже. Тот факт, что его отец был почти убит одним — или многими, — из тех самых солдат Щита, которые должны были быть их друзьями, или тот факт, что полковник Роудс и Тор присоединились к нему и Брюсу в лаборатории, чтобы слышать, что происходит в битве, но всё ещё отказывались сказать Питеру, что происходит. В этот момент Питер понял только то, что Щит — или люди, которые говорили, что они работают на Щит, но на самом деле были плохими парнями в масках, — построили что-то, что они не должны были строить, используя то, что папа и Брюс проектировали, и теперь пытаются убить кучу людей.

— Брюс, — сказал Питер дрожащим голосом. — Пожалуйста. С моим отцом всё будет в порядке?

— С Тони всё будет в порядке, Питер, — ответил полковник Роудс, похлопав Питера по плечу. — Но ты должен отстать от Брюса. Он же работает.

— Но ведь!.. — Питер вздрогнул, прерванный очередным громким взрывом из динамиков. Питер тут же зажал уши, его голова склонилась к груди, и он всхлипнул от страха.

_«Почему сражения всегда должны быть такими громкими?»_

— Эй, Питер, всё в порядке, — сказал полковник Роудс. Питер почувствовал, как пара сильных рук подняла его, прижимая к широкой груди, и, открыв глаза, увидел Тора, который подмигнул ему.

— Полковник прав, юный Питер, — сказал Тор. — Здесь, с нами, ты в безопасности.

— Пожалуйста, зови меня Джеймс, — пробормотал полковник Роудс. — Или Роудс, или даже Роуди, если хочешь. Всякий раз, когда я слышу «полковник», я чувствую, что должен отдавать честь, и мне действительно не хочется делать это здесь. Только не рядом с моей семьей.

— А-а, — протянул Тор. — Тогда договорились, Роудс.

Питер вздрогнул, когда из динамиков опять раздался звук взрыва, заглушив голос отца, который давал указания, как избежать вражеского огня, кому-то по имени Сэм. Тор погладил его по голове, стараясь быть крайне осторожным, чтобы не причинить ему боль. Тор не всегда контролировал свою силу, и папа особенно часто получал очередной слишком могучий хлопок Тора по плечу.

— А мне тогда как тебя называть? — спросил Питер. — Моя тётя Мэй всегда учила меня, что к военным вежливо обращаться по званию.

— Что ж, она была права, Питер, — сказал полковник Роудс. — Но, если ты помнишь, я изначально представился тебе как Джеймс, так что, думаю, ничего страшного, если ты перестанешь обращаться ко мне по званию сейчас, четыре года спустя. Хорошо?

— Хорошо, — кивнул Питер, пытаясь улыбнуться.

—Браво устранен! — послышался из динамика голос Сэма. — Уже второй!

— Роджерс, какой твой статус? — спросил папа.

— С сорок первого этажа Трискелиона сильный вражеский огонь, — ответил Стив. — Вы с Сэмом займитесь этим. Я — на Чарли.

— Я займусь этим, Кэп, — ответил папа. — Сэм, где ты?

— Направляюсь на сорок первый этаж!

— Я к тебе!

— Чёрт возьми! — внезапно сказал Брюс, ударив кулаками по столешнице, из-за чего Питер вздрогнул. — У меня почти получилось!

— Две минуты! — послышался голос какой-то женщины, которую Питер никогда раньше не слышал. — Стив, до старта ещё две минуты!

— Брюс! — прохрипел Питер. — Неужели они... 

— Не сейчас, Питер! — рявкнул Брюс.

— Постарайтесь не волноваться, Старксон, — сказал Тор. — Твой отец — грозный воин. Я уверен, что он и наши товарищи Мстители победят.

— Что будет через две минуты? — с отчаянием спросил Питер. — Неужели никто не может мне сказать? Что запустится через две минуты?

Но единственным ответом Питера был звук ещё одного взрывного взрыва из динамика, за которым тут же последовал голос его отца, выкрикнувшего очень громко слово из трёх букв.

— Роджерс! — крикнул папа. — Ты как? Сокол упал!

— Мне очень жаль, Кэп! — сказал Сэм через несколько секунд. — Проклятый Зимний Солдат оторвал мне одно крыло!

_«Крылья? Может быть, папа сражался бок о бок с человеком-птицей? А кто такой Зимний Солдат?»_

— Отведи его в безопасное место, Тони! — ответил Стив напряженным голосом, каждое слово сопровождалось звуком сильного удара, видимо руками и ногами. Казалось, он сражался врукопашную с кем-то, кто был так же силен, как и он. Но разве это было возможно? Стив Роджерс ведь единственный Капитан Америка. До сих пор единственными людьми, как полагал Питер, кто мог сравниться со Стивом в силе, были Тор и Халк, оба были сейчас рядом с ним.

— Папа! — воскликнул Питер, и слезы защипали ему глаза. — Стиву нужна помощь!

Внезапный оглушительный звук выстрела заставил Питера вскрикнуть от страха и уткнуться лицом в грудь Тора. 

— Папочка? Ты в порядке?

— Тридцать секунд, Кэп! — завопила женщина.

— Я уже иду, Кэп! — крикнул папа, и послышался звук его репульсоров. — Стой там!

— Папа! — закричал Питер, ощущая непреодолимый ужас, который он пытался подавить за последние несколько дней, и уже был не в силах сдерживать. — Папа, пожалуйста!

— Тони, я не могу этого сделать! — воскликнул Брюс в отчаянии, оттолкнувшись от монитора. — У нас слишком мало времени!

— Пятнадцать секунд!

Питер прикусил дрожащую нижнюю губу, когда в динамике раздался голос отца, слишком спокойный в этой ситуации, а оттого и внушающий ужас.

— Всё в порядке, Брюс, — сказал он, сквозь шум репульсоров. — Но я не думаю, что Кэп справится. Ты знаешь, что нужно делать.

— Пап? Что ты имеешь ввиду? — ахнул Питер, и его глаза расширились, когда он повернулся к Брюсу. Его сердце колотилось так сильно, что он чувствовал головокружение, словно мог потерять сознание. — Брюс, что он?..

— Тони! — крикнул Брюс. — Я всё же я не…

— Это единственный выход! — перебил его папа. — Тор! Как только эти пушки начнут стрелять, ты засветишь это место. Может быть, это собьёт их прицел!

_«Оружие? Какое оружие? Космические пушки?»_

— Пять секунд, Кэп!

Почти в замедленной съемке Питер наблюдал, как Брюс и Тор встретились взглядами. Тор коротко, но твердо кивнул Брюсу, поднял Питера с колен и передал его Брюсу, а после поднял Мьёлльнир в правой руке, направляя его к потолку. Руки Брюса обвились вокруг Питера, прижимая его к себе, и он согнулся, укрывая Питера собой.

— Всё в порядке, малыш, — прошептал Брюс. — Я держу тебя.

— О... ладно, — пискнул Питер, стараясь не паниковать, хотя понятия не имел, что именно происходит.

— Чарли устранен!

Питер зажмурил глаза, а он весь трясся под Брюсом, когда усталый голос Стива Роджерса донёсся из динамика. Питер не знал, что Стив этим хотел сказать. Всё, что он знал, было то, что послышался глубокий вздох облегчения, и Брюс чуть не свалил их обоих на пол.

— Всё переписалось? — задыхаясь, спросил Стив. — Хилл? Чарли устранен!

— Поняла, Кэп, — ответил резкий голос женщины, по-видимому, чьё имя Хилл. — Программирование новых целей.

— Брюс! — закричал папа. — С Питом всё в порядке?

— Да, Тони! Мы оба в порядке, — отозвался Брюс. — Вы как, ребята?

— Хорошая работа, здоровяк, — сказал папа с таким же облегчением, как и Брюс. — Сокол в безопасности. Кэп, где ты сейчас?

— Стив, цели установлены, и наведение перемещается, — сказала Хилл. — Ты должен немедленно убраться оттуда!

— Огонь! — воскликнул Стив с придыханием, как будто его только что ударили в живот. — Хилл, огонь! Это приказ!

— Брюс? — спросил Питер дрожащим голосом. — Почему они всё ещё воюют?

— Не знаю, Питер, — ответил Брюс, нахмурив брови. — Даже я не знаю.

— Есть некоторые битвы, которые могут продолжаться довольно долго, молодой Старксон, — сказал Тор. — Возможно, и это сражение такое.

— Тор прав, Питер, — согласился Джеймс. — Я постоянно вижу это в Военно-воздушных силах.

Но Питер только покачал головой, его чувство страха вернулось, когда папа снова спросил местоположение Стива, только чтобы получить в ответ приказ убраться и держаться подальше от этого ада.

— Отойди, Тони! — скомандовал Стив, его голос все ещё был хриплым от боли и в нём слышалась печаль. — Это приказ!

***

— Папа! — прошептал Питер на ухо Тони, и сердце его замерло, когда он услышал в его голосе страх. — Папа, с тобой всё в порядке? Я думаю, что Стив в беде!

— И я собираюсь помочь ему, Пит. Мне плевать на его приказ, — ответил Тони, кряхтя и набирая скорость в сторону Чарли. Массивный корабль медленно падал прямо на реку Потомак, всё ещё находясь под обстрелом с Альфы и Браво. Тони осторожно лавировал между огромных кусков обломков, падающих с поврежденных линкоров, стараясь отстреливаться от квинджетов Гидры.

Приземлившись на то, что раньше было посадочной площадкой, Тони сразу же заметил Стива со щитом в руке и кровавое пятно на его животе. Он сражался с косматым человеком, одетым в черное с оружием, которое на первый взгляд казалось твердой металлической рукой. Тони с ужасом наблюдал за тем, как мужчина отвел свой искусственный левый кулак и ударил Стива прямо в лицо, сбив его с ног, как раз в тот момент, когда огромный обломок приземлился прямо на плечи Тони.

— Роджерс! — закричал Тони, теперь прижатый к стеклу, когда громадина опрокинулась на бок, стремительно падая к реке. Он больше не видел Стива или другого человека, но всё ещё слышал звук ударов.

— Джарвис! — закричал Тони, когда Стив не ответил. — Вытащи меня отсюда!

— Броня сильно повреждена, сэр, — ответил Джарвис. — Я перенаправляю энергию на задние двигатели, но это займет некоторое время.

— Ну так поторопись, а то мы все скоро пойдём на корм рыбам, — проворчал Тони, тщетно пытаясь выбраться из-под навалившейся на него массивной балки.

— Пожалуйста, подождите, сэр, — сказал Джарвис.

Тони скорее увидел, чем почувствовал удар ледяной воды, окружившей его, когда обломки с плеском опустился вниз, и плавучесть позволила набрать ему достаточно силы для того, чтобы слегка сдвинуть балку, удерживающую его. Достаточно для того, чтобы увидеть, как Стив уходит под воду.

— Роджерс! — закричал Тони, лихорадочно оглядываясь в поисках растрепанного нападавшего. — Джарвис, вытащи меня отсюда!

— Я перезагружаю систему, сэр. Пожалуйста, подождите!

— У нас нет времени! — заорал Тони. Даже зная то, что Стив уже пережил одно столкновение с водой, на этот раз, хоть это вода и ледяная, это не лёд, и его тело она сохранить не могла. И Тони не знал, как сильно Стив уже ранен.

— Система перезагружена, сэр, — сказал Джарвис.

— Включить двигатели малой тяги! — рявкнул Тони. Обхватив руками балку, он толкнул её изо всех оставшихся сил, кряхтя от напряжения, в то время как его двигатели заработали, отталкивая его от стекла. Как только он смог поднять балку достаточно, чтобы выскользнуть наружу, он нашёл взглядом нападавшего на Стива. Тот вытащил его из реки на берег, бросив бессознательного капитана на грязный берег реки, и побежал в сторону густого высокого леса. Последнее, что Тони заметил перед тем, как мужчина исчезнул в тумане, была красная звезда распавшегося Советского Союза, выгравированная на внешней стороне металлической руки мужчины.

— Роджерс! — произнёс Тони, передняя пластина его шлема исчезла, когда он подошел к Стиву. — Роджерс? Скажи хоть что-то!

Тони потряс его за плечо, выдохнув с облегчением, когда Стив издал громкий стонущий вдох. Помимо огнестрельного ранения в животе, лицо Стива было разбито и кровоточило, оба глаза опухли и затекли, а от губ до щеки находилась довольно глубокая рана. Только сыворотка суперсолдата, когда-то введенная ему, спасла его от смерти от металлической руки.

— Джарвис, вызови скорую, — скомандовал Тони.

— Уже сделано, сэр, — ответил Джарвис. — Аварийные службы были отправлены к вам с расчетным временем прибытия в четыре минуты.

— Папа? Всё в порядке? — послышался в рации испуганный голос Питера. Тони зажмурился, когда его нижняя губа начала дрожать. В этот момент ему ничего не хотелось, кроме как крепко обнять своего маленького мальчика и сказать ему, что теперь всё будет хорошо.

_«Но всё ли будет хорошо на самом деле? Или это была просто очередная дерьмовая миссия, а плохие вещи просто продолжат происходить?_

_Хоть когда-нибудь мы сможем жить в мире?»_

— Я в порядке, Пит, — прохрипел Тони. — И, как только я удостоверюсь, что Стив тоже будет в порядке, я сразу же вернусь к тебе. Хорошо? Так что ты просто сиди и жди меня.

Он услышал, как Питер фыркнул, как делал всегда, когда пытался не заплакать. 

— Хорошо. Я буду тебя ждать. Мы все тебя ждем.

— Ты можешь идти, если хочешь, — внезапно раздался голос Сэма со стороны леса, заставив Тони резко обернуться. Фьюри и Наташа, должно быть, высадили его, чтобы он нашел Стива. — Я останусь здесь с Кэпом.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Тони.

— Абсолютно, - ответил Сэм. — Послушай. Если бы у меня был ребенок, который слышал всё дерьмо, которое только что произошло, я бы тоже хотел вернуться к нему. Я уверен, что у него будет много вопросов.

Тони в последний раз похлопал Стива по плечу, прежде чем подняться на ноги и протянуть руку Сэму. 

— Да, ты даже не представляешь, как. Позаботься хорошенько о Кэпе для меня, ладно? Скажи ему, что я приду, как только он встанет на ноги.

— Обещаю, — ответил Сэм, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с распростертым телом Стива. Тони услышал приближающийся звук сирен. — Иди, парень. Не заставляй своего мальчика ждать.

***

— Он что, спит? — спросила Пеппер у Тони, отложив бумаги, над которыми она работала, когда Тони вошел в их спальню в башне. — Похоже, сегодня это заняло немного меньше времени.

Тони тяжело вздохнул и, пощипывая себя за переносицу, опустился на кровать. 

— Да, может быть, несколько минут. Хотя я сомневаюсь, что он продержится всю ночь.

Пеппер положила руки на плечи Тони, пытаясь хоть немного снять его напряжение. 

— Я уже позвонила его терапевту, Тони. Она будет здесь завтра, когда он вернется из школы.

— Да, наверное, это хорошая идея, — согласился Тони, хотя все еще сомневался, действительно ли эта женщина-терапевт принесла Питеру какую-то пользу. С точки зрения Тони, единственный способ освободить Питера от его кошмаров и страхов, был тот, когда мальчик думал, что ему больше не нужно беспокоиться о Тони.

Но, как показала недавняя неудача с Щит, труднее всего бороться с теми врагами, которых не знаешь. И Тони знал, что не успокоится, пока не найдет и не уничтожит всех. До тех пор, пока каждый террорист, каждый двойной агент Гидры, все, кто мог и хотел навредить его семье или друзьям, не будут уничтожены.

Прошло уже почти три недели после битвы на Трискелионе. Три недели с тех пор, как большинство секретов Гидры — и Щита, — слила в интернет агент Романофф. Три недели слушаний в Конгрессе, беготни от репортеров, постоянных кошмаров Питера и его навязчивости вдобавок к возвратившейся бессоннице и тревоге Тони.

Это было так же, как после Битвы за Нью-Йорк, снова и снова. Единственное отличие на этот раз состояло в том, что они сражались со злыми, коррумпированными версиями самих себя, а не с инопланетянами.

Что делало эту ситуацию ещё хуже.

— Тони, — тихо произнесла Пеппер, положив руки ему на плечи, прекратив свои манипуляции. — О чём ты думаешь?

— Ни о чём, милая, — солгал Тони, радуясь, что Пеппер не видит его лица. — Только то, над чем нам с Бэннером нужно поработать.

— Ммм, — скептически протянула Пеппер. — Хорошо. Кто отвезёт Питера в школу утром, я?

— Нет, я подвезу его, — быстро сказал Тони. — Разве у тебя нет ранних встреч?

— Ты же знаешь, что я всегда могу перенести встречу, Тони, — ответила Пеппер. — Это одна из привилегий быть генеральным директором.

— Совершенно верно. Но нет, я отвезу его. 

Тони не добавил, что он просто хотел быть абсолютно уверенным в том, что никто из репортеров больше не попытается преследовать Питера. На этот раз они вели себя намного лучше, чем после битвы за Нью-Йорк, вероятно из-за того, что эта битва проходила за пределами Нью-Йорка. Но Тони всё ещё боялся, что если они увидят Питера без Тони, то воспользуются шансом наброситься на него. Даже если он будет с Пеппер.

И Тони никак не мог этого допустить. Бедный ребенок и так уже достаточно натерпелся. Нельзя было, чтобы его беспокоила куча репортеров.

— Простите, сэр, — сказал Джарвис. — Но Капитан Роджерс хочет поговорить с вами. Он хотел бы, чтобы вы поднялись наверх.

Тони резко выдохнул, опустив голову к подбородку. Иногда казалось, что Стив забывает, что все остальные, кроме Тора, нуждаются в большем количестве сна, чем он.

— Да, конечно, Джарвис, — ответил Тони. — Скажи ему, что я сейчас буду.

— Хорошо, сэр.

Наклонившись, чтобы поцеловать Пеппер в щеку, Тони пригладил выбившуюся прядь её рыжих волос. 

— Не жди меня.

Войдя в полутемную гостиную, Тони принялся расхаживать по помещению, пока двери лифта не открылись и вошел Стив.

— Тони, — сказал Стив, его бледное лицо исказилось от горя и волнения, но, благодаря его ускоренному исцелению, на нём не было никаких ран, оставшихся после его жестокой борьбы с Зимним Солдатом. Он хлопнул в ладоши, а его взгляд нервно прошелся по комнате.

— Ну? — спросил Тони, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал лучше, чем он себя чувствовал. — В чём дело, старик? Тебе нужна компания?

Но страдание на лице Стива стало после этих слов более явным. 

— Сколько я себя помню, я всегда хотел поступать только правильно, — тихо сказал он. — Но теперь я уже не уверен, что различаю правильные поступки от неправильных.

— Роджерс, о чём ты говоришь? — спросил Тони. — Поделись со мной. Мы тут все друзья.

Стив покачал головой, его нижняя губа задрожала. 

— Тони... я... Хм... мне нужно рассказать тебе кое-что очень важное.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *тут отсылка на Дензела Вашингтона, американского актера, который внешне +- похож на Сокола.  
> **Тут три геликарриера названы Альфа, Браво, и Чарли. Я не знаю, как было в фильме, но моя подруга нашла параллель с системой обозначения угроз, принятой в США. Альфа — уровень угрозы слабый, Браво — уровень угрозы сильный, а Чарли — уровень угрозы высокий.  
> Кстати, если кто-то забыл (например, я), Ки Ву это тот доктор, который удалил Тони шрапнель из груди.


	14. Chapter 14

Тони прищурился, почувствовав ужасающую мрачность в голосе Стива. Хотя он считал, что старик слишком серьёзен в повседневной жизни, чем требовалось, сейчас он был совершенно другим.

Стив выглядел разбитым. Полностью и окончательно сломленным.

— Да, хорошо, — сказал Тони, прокашлявшись и указывая на диван в гостиной. — Тебе... Хм... нужно что-нибудь выпить или ещё что-либо?

— Нет, я в порядке, — сказал Стив. Он опустился на диван, откинулся назад и на мгновение закрыл глаза. Тони знал, что Стиву не нужно спать так много, как обычному человеку, но в тот момент, по его скромному мнению, Стив выглядел так, как будто ему нужно было хорошенько выспаться. Плохо.

Но мгновение спустя расслабленная поза Стива исчезла, превратившись в ровную спину с расправленными плечами идеального солдата.

— Тони, — начал он. — Я знаю, что Наташа сбросила все эти данные Щита и Гидры в интернет, чтобы весь мир видел, но…

— Да, я просмотрел кое-что из этого, — сказал Тони. — Но у меня действительно не было времени просмотреть всё. У Пита были кошмары в последнее время, снова, так что мы пытались справиться с ними, и…

— И ты не дал ему ничего прочесть? — спросил Стив. — Точно?

Тони бросил на него удивленный взгляд. 

— Ни в коем случае! Я ему ничего об этом не рассказывал. Хватит и того, что ему пришлось выслушивать все эти чертовы разборки в Трискелионе!

— Бедный ребенок, — вздохнул Стив. — Надеюсь, ты дашь мне знать, если я смогу чем-нибудь помочь. Сэм тоже предлагал помочь, у него есть некоторый опыт в оказании психотерапевтических услуг. Правда не детям, а бывшим солдатам, но... просто знай, что есть такой вариант. И не только для Питера, Тони. Если ты когда-нибудь почувствуешь, что тебе тоже нужно с кем-то поговорить... Сэм сказал, что он всегда готов помочь.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Тони. — Я ему очень признателен. Кажется, он хороший парень.

— Да, это так, — согласился Стив.

— Но я не думаю, что ты пришёл ночью ко мне чтобы сказать только это. Верно, старик?

Стив тяжело вздохнул, ссутулив свои широкие плечи. 

— Да, это так.

— Лааадно... — протянул Тони, стараясь не выдать своего нетерпения. — Послушай, я не хочу тебя торопить, но поскольку Пит спит не так уж крепко, я понятия не имею, когда он снова проснется, нам нужно поскорее…

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал об Арниме Золе, Тони? — спросил Стив.

Этот неожиданный вопрос застал Тони врасплох. Он нахмурился, зная, что где-то уже слышал это имя раньше.

— Ах да. Я думаю, что мой отец упоминал его несколько раз. Умный парень, работал на Щит, умер от какого-то рака или чего-то ещё, когда я был ребенком. А что?

— До этого Зол работал на Гидру, — сказал Стив. — Прямым подчиненным Иоганна Шмидта, Красного Черепа. Зол был ученым, который помог разработать всё оружие Шмидта во время войны.

— Тогда какого черта он работал на Щит? — спросил Тони. — С их стороны это не самая блестящая идея.

— Наташа называла это операцией «Скрепка». Она сказала, что после войны ученые, имеющие большое значение, были наняты для работы в Щит, независимо от их прежнего места работы.

Тони не сдержал удивленного выражения лица. _«Вау. Это кажется немного рискованным для организации, отвечающей за безопасность. Но совсем не удивительно.»_ При жизни интерес Говарда Старка к коллегам-ученым и их изобретателям почти граничил с одержимостью. Было бы логично, если бы он захотел собрать как можно больше из них всех в одном месте, чтобы он мог анализировать их.

— Я полагаю, что внешне Арним Зол не выглядел угрожающе, — сказал Стив. — Я думаю, что люди думали, что он помогал Шмидту, потому что тот угрожал убить его.

— Ладно, значит... этот парень пережил войну, а потом его завербовали в Щит, чтобы сделать... что?

Стив поджал губы, и его голубых глазах блеснули слёзы. 

— Зола ответствен за восстановление Гидры внутри Щита, Тони. Он был главным организатором всего этого. А Гидра росла внутри Щита, как паразит, так что даже после смерти Зола она продолжала функционировать. — Стив помолчал, качая головой. — Тот бункер, который мы с Наташей нашли — именно там я впервые проходил обучение в армии, а также это было место, где родился Щит. И на секретном уровне, глубоко под землей, мы нашли то, что осталось от Золы. Он... загрузил своё сознание — или, по крайней мере, так это называла Наташа, — в сотни футов той старой ленты, которая раньше была в ваших компьютерах.

— Ого! — воскликнул Тони. — Он сделал это еще в 1972 году? Довольно впечатляюще!

— Он был гением, Тони, — отрезал Стив. — Как и ты. Даже Говард так считал, а он был самым умным человеком, которого я когда-либо встречал до тебя.

На миг чувство гордости от того, что его назвали умнее Говарда Старка, пронзило Тони. 

— Кхм, хорошо…

— Гидра была основана на идеи, что человечеству нельзя доверять его собственную свободу, — перебил Стив. — И поэтому Зола воспользовался теми возможностями, которые он получил внутри Щита, чтобы продолжить работу, которую он делал со Шмидтом. Алгоритм запуска тех ракет, Тони. Это все было делом рук Золы. Он был тем, кто его разработал.

Сердце Тони тут же заныло в груди, а руки крепко сжались в кулаки. 

— А он случайно не сказал тебе, почему нацелил свои смертоносные пушки на моего сына?

— Мы не знали о его целях, пока ты и Брюс не взломали алгоритм, Тони, — мягко ответил Стив. — Но... проект Озарение был не единственным, за что Зола и остальные агенты Гидры были ответственны. Призраки, о которых упоминал Фьюри…

— Призраки оказались Гидрой, — перебил его Тони. — Да, это имеет смысл.

— Они были повсюду, Тони, — сказал Стив. — У Гидры агенты были повсюду. В правительстве, в армии, в больницах, школах. Они были не просто организацией внутри Щита.

— Да, я слышал, что старого сенатора Стерна арестовали за то, что он был одним из головорезов Гидры, — сказал Тони с усмешкой. — И поделом этому ублюдку.

— Но Фьюри также не думает, что мы их всех уже вычислили, — добавил Стив. — Он думает, что всё ещё есть куча действующих агентов. Отрежьте одну голову…

— И ещё двое займут её место, — закончил Тони, содрогнувшись. — Так что же Фьюри хочет с этим делать?

— Ну, технически Фьюри мертв, так что что бы он ни делал, это будет под строгим прикрытием. И Наташа тоже сейчас затаилась, пытается создать подходящую маскировку. Но как только она вернется, я действительно думаю, что нам нужно попытаться вычислить как можно больше этих агентов Гидры. Вы с Брюсом можете найти расположение их скрытых баз, а затем мы все просто ликвидируем их.

— Ага, это звучит очень хорошо и всё такое, — ответил Тони. — Но кто же это «мы», о котором ты говоришь? Щит? Это больше не сработает. Президент Эллис всё ещё не сдался, не говоря уже о Конгрессе. Я по уши в делах Департамента по борьбе с порчей имущества с тех пор, как в Трискелионе случилась эта заваруха, и ты знаешь, что я ненавижу все эти чертовы политические штучки. На мой вкус, слишком много приторных ухмылочек и поцелуев в задницу.

— Нет, не Щит. Технически, его больше не существует. Я имел ввиду, мы, — сказал Стив, указывая на себя и Тони. — США. Каждый из нас. Ты, я, Тор, Брюс, Наташа и Клинт. Мстители. Мы — те, кто наиболее подготовлен, чтобы справиться с этим.

— Бартон? А что он делал все это время?

— Наташа сказала, что он выполнял задания для Фьюри, — ответил Стив. — Как и до того, как всё это началось. Я могу связаться с ним, когда мы будем готовы.

— Ммм... И ты думаешь, что это верный путь, да, старик?

— Да, Тони, — твердо сказал Стив, хотя его голос уже начал дрожать. — Я это знаю. Гидра должна быть устранена. Они уже... разрушили слишком много жизней. Их нужно остановить.

— Роджерс? — тихо спросил Тони. — Ты мне чего-то не договариваешь? Есть что-то ещё, не так ли?

Стив прерывисто вздохнул, его подбородок опустился на грудь. 

— Да, есть.

Тони стиснул зубы и быстро взглянул на часы, отметив, что уже почти час ночи. Питер проспал около двух часов, а это означало, что у них есть еще примерно полчаса, прежде чем он проснется и начнет звать Тони.

— Роджерс? Что это?

— Мы с Наташей кое-что видели, пока были в том бункере в Кэмп-Лихай, Тони, — сказал Стив ровным голосом, почти шепотом. — Зола дразнил нас, отвлекая, пока Гидра запустила ракету в лагерь. Они пытались убить нас.

Что-то в голосе Стива заставило кровь застыть в жилах Тони, и он задрожал, прикусив нижнюю губу. 

— И что же ты видел?

— Твои мама и папа, Тони. Они были…

— Они погибли в автомобильной катастрофе, — отрезал Тони. — Говард, вероятно, был пьян, как обычно. Какое это вообще имеет отношение к делу?

Подняв голову, Стив встретился взглядом с Тони, его губы дернулись. 

— Нет, Тони. Они были убиты Гидрой.

Тони издал звук, похожий на хриплый вздох, и схватился за рубашку у груди. 

— Ты в этом уверен?

— Я видел это, Тони, — прошептал Стив. — Мы с Наташей это видели.

— Чёрт возьми, — прохрипел Тони, откидываясь на спинку дивана. — Говард просто не мог держать свой нос подальше от всего, не так ли?

— Это была не вина Говарда, Тони…

— Да, чёрт возьми, это было так, Роджерс! — воскликнул Тони. — Он был одержим! Всё, что у него было, было недостаточно хорошим для него! Он хотел большего! Больше знаний, больше технологий, больше вещей, чтобы сделать больше... всего! — Тони усмехнулся, закатив глаза. — Ванько. Хэнк Пим. Этот козёл Зол. Любой, кто выказывал хотя бы малейший намек на то, что он так же умён, как и он сам, следовал за ним. — Тони сделал паузу, издав болезненный смешок. — Все, кроме меня, конечно.

— Я уверен, что он любил тебя, Тони, — запротестовал Стив. — Ты был его сыном!

— Чушь собачья! — рявкнул Тони. — Он никогда не любил меня! Говард даже не _любил_ меня! Всё то время, что я рос, я слышал только о том, что никогда не смогу сравниться с великим Стивом Роджерсом! И это было только тогда, когда он посчитал меня достойным того, чтобы просто говорить с ним!

Стива отпрянул, будто получив пощечину. 

— Тони, я знал Говарда только тогда, когда он был молод и одинок. Я и не знал...

— Да, но он никогда не затыкался, — проворчал Тони. — Он говорил либо о Стиве Роджерсе, либо о технологиях, за которыми он охотился, либо о новых ученых, которых он изучал. И всё, что он сделал, вся его одержимость привела его в конце концов к тому, что моя мама была убита. Вот такой он придурок!

— Я не... я не знаю, что сказать, Тони.

Тони пожал плечами, смаргивая слёзы и глядя в сторону. 

— Ты ничего не можешь сделать. Мои родители умерли уже больше двадцати лет назад. Но моя мама, она заслуживала лучшего. Она заслуживала лучшего, чем такой конец. Я думаю... я думаю, что она была бы рада познакомиться с Пеппер и её внуком. — _«И… кто его знает. Может быть, даже Говард был бы впечатлен Питером. Малыш мог очаровать даже аллигатора, так почему бы и не Говарда Старка?»_

Несколько мгновений они молчали, и единственным звуком был рев случайного самолета, пролетавшего над ними, пока Стив не заговорил снова.

— Тони, это ещё не всё, что я хотел тебе сказать.

— Что ещё, Роджерс?

— Я... Хм... — Стив запнулся. — Наташа сказала мне, что после нападения на Фьюри, там был советский убийца, который назывался Зимним Солдатом. Она сказала, что он был ответственен за десятки убийств за последние пятьдесят лет.

Горло Тони, уже саднящее от попыток сдержать свои эмоции, сжалось ещё сильнее. 

— А этот убийца случайно не тот темноволосый чувак с авианосца в Вашингтоне? С металлической рукой? Тот, который чуть не выбил из тебя дух?

— Да, — выдавил Стив. — Так оно и было. Я всё это время думал, что он мертв. Я видел, как он упал с движущегося поезда вниз с утеса во время войны, когда мы совершали набеги на базы Гидры... я думаю, Гидра забрала его. Они, должно быть, экспериментировали на нём и что-то с ним сделали.

— Ну да, я бы тоже сказал, что Гидра что-то с ним сделала, — пробормотал Тони. — Похоже, они хорошенько промыли ему мозги.

По щеке Стива скатилась одинокая слеза, и он поспешно смахнул её. 

— Он мой друг, Тони. Мой лучший друг. Я думал, что он умер. Мы знали друг друга всю свою жизнь, а теперь...

— Теперь он одна из кукол Гидры, — пробормотал Тони. — Который убил моих родителей.

— Тони, я... он, наверное, даже не понимал, что делает. Я сражался с ним, прежде чем узнал его, и он был… жестоким. Гидра каким-то образом усилила его.

— Он чуть не убил тебя, Роджерс, — тихо сказал Тони. — Я бы сказал, что он был таким же безжалостным, когда ты понял, кто он.

— Нет, — запротестовал Стив. — Он остановился. Там он мог убить меня. Его рука была поднята, но он остановился. Он остановился. Это должно значить, что настоящий Баки всё ещё где-то там, под всеми программами Гидры.

Тони бросил на него скептический взгляд. 

— Угу. И что именно ты собираешься с этим делать? Он эксперимент, и теперь, без Пирса и остальных людей из Гидры, которые контролировали его, мы не можем знать, что он помнит или куда он ушел.

— Тогда это значит, что я должен найти его, — твёрдо сказал Стив. — Мне нужно найти его до того, как это сделает кто-то другой. И если Фьюри прав, и не все агенты Гидры были уничтожены, то ещё более важно найти его до того, как они это сделают. — Стив сделал паузу, пристально глядя в глаза Тони. — Мне бы пригодилась твоя помощь, Тони. Сэм тоже предложил помочь, но...

Голос Стива затих, но Тони все равно уловил скрытый смысл его слов. Огромные возможности Тони и его связи по всему миру, безусловно, помогут ему в таком трудном поиске. Тони почувствовал, как у него скривилась верхняя губа, и уже почти решился сказать Стиву, чтобы тот заткнулся. Что он не станет тратить время и деньги на поиски человека, который хладнокровно убил его родителей, с промытыми мозгами или нет.

Но из того, что Питер рассказывал ему об этом Баки, он и Стив были лучшими друзьями с детства, прямо как Питер и Нэд. И Тони не сомневался, что, если Питер и Нед когда-нибудь окажутся в такой странной ситуации, Питер сделает все возможное, чтобы помочь Неду.

 _«И я бы сделал то же самое, если бы это был Роди. А он для меня.»_

— Хорошо, — наконец сказал Тони. — Я тебе помогу. Но если мы обнаружим агентов Гидры, в первую очередь нашей основной целью будет их уничтожении. Я не дам этим ублюдкам ещё один шанс убить моего сына, Роджерс. Никогда в жизни.

— Я согласен, — сказал Стив, расслабив плечи. — Спасибо тебе, Тони. И мне жаль, ты же знаешь, что я никогда не хотел…

— Никто бы ничего не смог сделать, — перебил его Тони. — Ты тоже ни в чем не виноват.

— И всё же... Говард был моим другом и твоим отцом. Если есть что-то, что я могу сделать…

Но Стива прервал внезапный громкий вопль, донесшийся со стороны спальни Питера, от которого у Тони волосы встали дыбом.

— Нет! Пожалуйста, папочка, нет!

— Иди, Тони, — сказал Стив, когда Тони вскочил на ноги. — Я сам дойду до своего этажа.

— Увидимся, старик, — бросил Тони через плечо, торопливо выходя из гостиной. Вбежав в спальню Питера, Тони обнаружил его свернувшимся в тугой, потный клубок на кровати, голова его лежала на руках, и он всхлипывал.

— Эй, эй, приятель, — пробормотал Тони, притягивая мальчика к себе и прижимая голову Питера к своему сердцу, когда Питер схватил его за рубашку, сжав при этом кожу Тони. — С тобой всё в порядке, Пит. У меня есть ты. Теперь всё в порядке.

— Я боюсь, папа! — воскликнул Питер, и слезы потекли из-под его закрытых глаз. Он даже не до конца проснулся. — Они слишком громкие! Заставь их уйти!

— Я держу тебя, Питер, — твёрдо сказал Тони. Его правая рука вцепилась в волосы Питера, придерживая его голову. — Я люблю тебя, приятель. Я не позволю, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.

Прежде чем Питер смог уснуть, ему потребовалось больше пятнадцати минут, чтобы успокоиться, и тихо и спокойно засопеть. Наконец, когда его тощее тело расслабилось и дыхание выровнялось, Тони откинул голову назад, слёзы от усталости и печали обожгли его глаза.

 _«У нас когда-нибудь будет хоть какой-то покой?_ — подумал он. — _Или так будет всегда? Отрубишь одному врагу голову, а на его место придут ещё двое?»_

***

— Эй, Питер! — воскликнул Нэд, вбежав в их класс и швырнув учебники на стол, который слегка покачнулся. — Ты уже слышал? В этом году на Рождество выходит новый набор Тысячелетнего Сокола!

— Нет, — ответил Питер, безуспешно пытаясь изобразить хоть какой-то энтузиазм. — Я не знал, а сколько там деталей?

— Пока не знаю, — ответил Нэд. — Папа видел только объявление об этом в одном журнале. Ближе к Рождеству мы должны узнать больше.

— Так, так, так. Разве это не _маленький_ Пенис Паркер! — крикнул Флэш Томпсон, входя в класс и занимая свое место сразу за Питером. Их классная руководительница в первый день учёбы объявила, что не будет назначать места в нём, потому что они приходят сюда только для утренних объявлений. К сожалению, это означало, что Флэш мог сидеть там, где хотел, а поскольку Питер всегда был одним из первых учеников, приходивших в класс, ему часто удавалось сесть прямо за Питером.

— Это не моё имя, Флэш, — выпалил Питер, хотя его усталые заполнили слёзы. В то утро он был так сонлив, что едва смог нащупать контактные линзы из-под полуопущенных век. Питер не очень хорошо спал, когда папа был дома, а когда он уезжал на очередной рейд Мстителей, всё было в тысячу раз хуже.

— Меня зовут Питер Паркер Старк, — продолжал Питер, делая ударение на слове «Старк». — Если ты собираешься высмеивать моё имя, то хотя бы выучи его.

— О, я знаю твое имя, _малыш_ Паркер, — возразил Флэш. Он с силой пнул одну из ножек стула Питера, из-за чего три тяжелые книги упали на пол. — И мне всё равно, кто тебя усыновит, или со сколькими супергероями ты будешь жить. Ты всегда будешь просто маленьким Пенисом Паркером для меня, и для всех остальных в этом жалком месте. Так что тебе лучше просто привыкнуть к этому.

Питер стиснул зубы и тяжело сглотнул, подавляя желание ответить Флэшу, ответить столь же злобно. Но его усталый мозг сегодня утром работал не очень хорошо, и он знал, что это всё равно будет бессмысленным. По какой-то причине Питер никогда не мог придумать ничего, что не звучало бы нелепо в такие моменты. Он просто не мог этого сделать. Стив однажды попытался объяснить Питеру, что это из-за того, что он слишком добр, чтобы думать о таких оскорбительных, унизительных вещах, но почему-то осознание этого не помогло ему почувствовать себя лучше.

Он не мог не отметить характер Флэша. У парня определенно были яйца, чтобы высмеивать сына Тони Старка. И это с учетом того, что Стив иногда возил Питера в школу на своем мотоцикле. Можно было бы подумать, что поездка в школу с Капитаном Америкой вызовет хотя бы легкое уважение со стороны хулигана, но нет. Но этого никогда не происходило.

 _«Флэш делает это потому что знает, что я ничего не скажу. Он знает, что я не стану сопротивляться,_ — печально подумал Питер. — _Во всяком случае, если я это сделаю, то получу пинок под зад.»_

После летних каникул, которые превратились в три месяца скуки, только иногда прерываемой быстрыми поездками на выходные за город и двенадцатым днём рождения, проведенным на Кони-Айленде, Питер вернулся в школу, чтобы обнаружить, к своему ужасу, что почти все его одноклассники заметно подросли. Даже Нэд, который всегда был немного выше Питера, вырос за лето минимум на три дюйма, тогда как Питер вырос всего на полтора. Едва ли достаточно, чтобы хотя бы оправдать покупку новых брюк на учебный год.

И, как будто это само по себе не было достаточно неловким, Пеппер поймала Питера плачущим из-за этого однажды вечером в своей комнате, примерно через неделю после начала занятий в школе. Папа и другие Мстители отправились в очередной рейд на Гидру, а Питер лег спать сразу же после ужина, сказав Пеппер, что хочет побыть один. Но, хотя Питер запер дверь своей спальни и сказал Джарвису, что не хочет, чтобы его беспокоили, ИИ, должно быть, проговорился, что он расстроен, потому что через пятнадцать минут Пеппер вошла в незапертую дверь и увидела, что он рыдает в подушку, крепко обхватив руками своего старого плюшевого белого медведя.

Пеппер изо всех сил старалась утешить его, даже сказала, что она была одной из самых мелких в своем классе и одной из последних, кто начал расти, но это не очень помогло. Питер по-прежнему смотрел снизу-вверх почти на каждого ученика в классе. Особенно на Флэша, которому через несколько недель исполнится тринадцать и который уже был на полголовы выше Питера. К тому же голос Флэша стал глубже, что, по мнению Питера, было довольно забавно временами, когда он ломался в середине предложения. Но он не мог позволить Флэшу заметить свою улыбку или смех. Никто не знал, что мог сделать старший, более сильный мальчик, если он когда-нибудь поймает Питера, смеющимся над ним.

— Заткнись нафиг, Флэш, — сказал Нэд, бросив злобный взгляд на более высокого мальчика. —Почему бы тебе для разнообразия не выбрать кого-нибудь другого? Я почти уверен, что Питеру уже надоело выслушивать твоё дерьмо.

— У меня в классе не место для таких слов, мистер Лидс, — твёрдо сказала классная руководительница, входя в класс. Она посмотрела на Нэда поверх своих очков-полумесяцев, с настороженностью глядя на него. – Или я не права, молодой человек?

Нэд поджал губы, опустив робкий взгляд на свои книги. 

— Нет, мэм, — ответил он.

— Надеюсь, что нет, — сказала учительница, садясь за парту. — А теперь я требую вашего полного внимания к утренним объявлениям.

— Вот ты и навлек беду на своего единственного друга, _малыш_ Паркер, — прошептал Флэш, как только учитель начал читать. — Теперь, мы знаем, что ты хоть в этом хорош.

Пожав плечами, Питер положил подбородок на стопку книг, глядя прямо перед собой, а учитель продолжал монотонно бубнить. Он был так измучен, что почти не слышал шепота Нэда рядом с собой.

— А когда твой папа должен вернуться? — спросил он.

— Не знаю, — прошептал Питер в ответ. — Думаю, через пару дней.

— А где они в этот раз?

— В прошлый раз папа позвонил и сказал, что они в Исландии. Я предполагаю, что они всё ещё там, так как он сказал, что была куча баз, которые они должны были устранить.

— Исландия! — воскликнул Нэд, опустив голову, когда девушка, сидевшая рядом с ним, бросила на него сердитый взгляд. — Это так здорово!

— Ага, — проворчал Питер. — Так круто.

— Ты разве так не думаешь?

— Я бы так думал, если бы тоже поехал, — ответил Питер, вздохнув. — И, если бы это не было так опасно для них, ведь они из-за миссии там в первую очередь. 

До сих пор все базы Гидры, на которые совершали набеги Мстители, были сильно укреплены, и Питеру совсем не помогал поднять настроение тот факт, что папа постоянно возвращался домой весь в синяках и ссадинах, часто подбитым глазом, а иногда даже со сломанными рёбрами, из-за чего Питеру было намного труднее прижиматься к нему.

Кроме того, тот факт, что папа не выздоравливал так быстро, как Стив или Брюс, только заставлял Питера ещё больше беспокоиться о нём. Питер не был уверен, сколько ещё тело его отца может выдержать регулярных битв. Даже при том, что он находился в своей защитной броне, ему всё ещё нужно было использовать грубую физическую силу, чтобы маневрировать и сражаться, особенно во время полета. Это не говоря о тех ударах, которые он получал. Враги всегда считали его непобедимым — в конце концов, он был Железным Человеком, — поэтому казалось, что они целятся прямо в него.

— Мистер Старк? — спросила учительница, многозначительно глядя на Питера. — Может быть, вы хотите что-то добавить к сегодняшним объявлениям?

Питер почувствовал, что его щеки вспыхнули, и быстро покачал головой. Хотя прошло уже почти четыре года с тех пор, как его усыновили, Питер всё ещё не привык, что его называют «Мистер Старк». Всякий раз, когда он это слышал, его первым желанием было обернуться и посмотреть на отца.

— Н-нет, мэм.

— Значит, я могу надеяться, что ты сможешь помолчашь, пока я не закончу их?

— Да, мэм, — ответил Питер так вежливо, как только мог. — Я смогу.

— Очень хорошо. Давай это проверим, хорошо?

Нэд виновато посмотрел на Питера, когда тот снова опустил голову на парту, даже не пытаясь слушать, что говорит учитель. Хуже всего было то, что Сэм Уилсон должен был прийти к ним домой вечером после ужина, чтобы поговорить с Питером. Хотя Питеру нравился Сэм, он был не в настроении для ещё одной консультации. Папа уже уволил старого психотерапевта Питера, сказав, что Сэм, похоже, помогает Питеру гораздо больше, чем кто-либо. Хотя папа, наверное, был прав. Питер действительно наслаждался разговором с Сэмом больше, чем с другой леди, но он всё ещё чувствовал себя идиотом большую часть времени, а Питер ненавидел чувствовать себя идиотом.

Потому что сколько бы раз они с Сэмом ни разговаривали, Питер всё равно не мог спать без своего белого медведя, и ему до сих пор снились кошмары, которые заставляли его звать своего отца посреди ночи. Даже когда Пеппер, Джеймс или даже Сэм пытались утешить его после ночного кошмара, Питер все равно хотел видеть только папу.

Ни у кого другого сердцебиение не звучало так, как у папы, и даже Джарвис не мог в точности воспроизвести этот звук.

 _«Не может быть, чтобы существовало множество баз Гидры,_ — подумал Питер, пытаясь рассуждать оптимистично. _Может быть, эта была одна из последних.»_

И тогда, возможно — только возможно, — они могли бы вернуться к нормальной жизни. Даже если это будет их собственная, странная, супергеройская версия нормального, Питер хотел этого. Нет, не совсем так. Хотеть было слишком простым словом. Питер не просто хотел нормальной жизни, он _жаждал_ её. Он жаждал этого больше, чем бутербродов мистера Делмара, просмотра фильмов, строительства лего, и желания играть в футбол, даже если он знал, что скорее всего убьётся, если попытается.

Питер просто хотел, чтобы его большая геройская семья была счастлива вместе. Папа, Пеппер, Хэппи, Джеймс, Стив, Брюс, Тор и Сэм. Даже агент Романофф тоже, если она захочет. Питер не возражал против неё. Ему нравился её голос, он немного напоминал голос тёти Мэй.

Это было не слишком многим, чтобы просить этого.

Так ведь?

***

— Давай, давай, давай! — рявкнул Тони, отталкивая ещё двух упрямых агентов Гидры от входа в подземный бункер, морщась в своем шлеме, когда их тела ударились о близлежащие бетонные опоры с тошнотворным хрустом. — Почему я всегда прикрываю остальных?

— Извини, Тони, — ответил Стив, отбросив еще одного агента в сторону мощным взмахом руки, и тот легко приземлился на бетонные ступени, чуть выше того места, где стоял Тони. — Ты же знаешь, не все из нас умеют летать.

— Да, но ты же знаешь, что я мог бы решить эту маленькую проблему, если бы ты дал мне время, — пробормотал Тони, стреляя снова и снова, отбрасывая агентов назад к металлическому забору, окружавшему бункер. — Мне нужно вскрыть замок, старик. Прикрой меня.

— Понял! — крикнул Стив. Поднявшись на верхнюю ступеньку лестницы, Стив поднял свой щит, вставая в то, что Питер любил называть его «геройской позой», поскольку он ожидал появления очередных врагов. Тони быстро сорвал крышку с панели замка, прожигая метал своим лазером с перчатки и вырывая провода. Вдалеке Тони услышал оглушительный рев Халка, с грохотом несущегося снаружи, уничтожая всех вражеских агентов на своем пути. И Тони, и Стиву потребовалось немало усилий, чтобы убедить Брюса присоединиться к этим рейдам. Даже если Брюс продемонстрировал, что он может превратиться в Халка добровольно во время битвы за Нью-Йорк, это вовсе не означало, что он хотел это делать. Брюс описывал возвращение из состояния Халка, как очень болезненное переживание, сравнивая его с первым отчаянным глотком воздуха после того, как вы слишком долго задерживали дыхание, вкупе с попыткой успокоить ненормального, истеричного внутреннего маленького ребенка.

И, если быть честным, Тони это тоже немного беспокоило. Так, после первых двух рейдов, Тони позаботился о том, чтобы установить подогрев сидений в квинджете, вместе с большим запасом одеял, свежей одеждой, и парой HD-наушников, которые воспроизводили то, что Брюс обычно считал музыкой. Опера? Классика? Тони этого не знал. Всё, что он знал, так это тот факт, что она чертовски не похоже на AC/DC.

Но если это поможет Брюсу успокоиться и прийти в себя после рейда, то оно того стоило. И Тони был рад предоставить всё, что он мог, чтобы помочь своим товарищам по команде. Он уже модернизировал костюмы Стива, Клинта и Наташи, сделав их невосприимчивыми к вибрациям от ударов молота Тора или щита Кэпа, и добавил в их подкладку слой из новой прототипной ткани, которую Старк Индастриз разрабатывала в течение последних двух лет. Ткань не могла их полностью защитить от пулевых ранений, но всё же это было лучше, чем ничего, так как нельзя было просто облачить команду в кевлар с головы до; это помешало бы маневренности.*

Впрочем, кевлар вряд ли кого-то спасёт, поскольку в последнее время у большинства врагов в арсенале были бронебойные патроны. Сам Тони был свидетельством тому ещё в Афганистане.

Три секунды спустя Тони открыл замок, самодовольно ухмыльнувшись из-за легкости задачи. Он уже подумал, что такая опасная террористическая организация обеспокоится о лучшей безопасности для своих секретных бункеров.

— Готово, Кэп! — крикнул Тони по рации. — Я сейчас войду!

— Мы прямо за тобой, Тони, — проворчал Стив, бросая свой щит через головы, целясь прямо в Тора. Тони почувствовал мощную вибрацию по всему бункеру, когда Тор отбил щит назад к Кэпу своим молотом, в результате чего ударная волна уничтожила остальных агентов Гидры одним махом.

— Почему ты всегда приберегаешь этот маленький маневр под конец? — спросил Тони, приближаясь к тому, что выглядело как заброшенная научная станция.

— Ну, ты же знаешь, как это бывает, — ответил Стив, задыхаясь. — Надо же время от времени позволять им думать, что у них есть шанс, так ведь?

Тони ухмыльнулся под маской. Хотя он знал, что их миссии были опасными, он не мог отрицать, что ему чертовски приятно было лично выбить дерьмо из плохих парней, которые посмели угрожать его сыну.

И Тони был рад, что он не один такой. Стив признался ему несколько раз, что с этими рейдами и всеми попытками избавить мир от Гидры, он, наконец, почувствовал, что его цель вернулась. Что он делал то, что должен был сделать.

— Да, конечно, старик, — ответил Тони, когда его лицевая маска открылась и убралась в вырез скафандра. Осмотрев довольно сложное оборудование в установке, Тони вытащил флешку из наручной перчатки и вставил ее в один из USB-портов. — Джарвис, загружай сюда всё полезное и отправляй прямо на серверы Мстителей.

— Сию минуту, сэр, — ответил Джарвис.

— Нашли что-нибудь интересное? — спросила Наташа, спустившись по ступенькам и опустившись на один из стульев, выглядя не хуже от усталости.

— Только то, что запуск ракеты во время битвы за Нью-Йорк был сделан по приказу внедренного агента Гидры, действующим по приказу госсекретаря Пирса, чтобы уничтожить нас, — ответил Тони хриплым голосом. — Сейчас Джарвис проводит более тщательный поиск. Я узнаю о результатах через несколько минут.

— Как там Брюс? — спросил Стив у Наташи. — Всё в порядке?

— Кажется, всё в порядке. Тор сейчас с ним, они направляются к самолету, — ответила Наташа. — Наверное, проходит через ту успокаивающую мантру, которою он для себя выработал. А Клинт в последний раз прочесывает окрестности, высматривая отставших агентов.

— Хорошо, — сказал Стив. — Давай мы с тобой быстро обыщем бункер, пока Тони загружает данные. Посмотрите, какие технологии они оставили здесь.

Наташа поднялась на ноги, одарив Стива легкой ухмылкой. 

— Показывай дорогу, Кэп.

— Сэр, — сказал Джарвис несколько секунд спустя. — Мне кажется, я нашел кое-что довольно... Интересное.

— Ох? — произнёс Тони. — Давай посмотрим, Джей.

Секундой позже монитор перед Тони ожил, показывая то, что, казалось, было каким-то крайне важным заказом. Тони быстро просмотрел бланк, нахмурившись, когда понял, для чего он нужен.

— Срань господня! — тихо сказал он. — Джарвис, это точно подлинник?

— Я не нашел никаких оснований полагать, что это не так, сэр, — ответил Джарвис.

— А в чём дело? — спросил Клинт Бартон, проскользнув за правое плечо Тони, всё ещё сжимая в правой руке свой огромный лук. Бартон прищурился, изучая изображение, появившееся на экране. — Это же?.. 

— Ага, — мрачно ответил Тони. — Это он. Скипетр Локи.

— Сукины дети, — пробормотал Бартон себе под нос. — Значит, теперь он тоже попал в руки Гидры?

— У меня почему-то такое чувство, что он попал в руки Гидры с самого Нью-Йорка, — проворчал Тони. — Щит только думал, что он у него. — _«Чёрт возьми! Это определенно меняет всё!»_

— Так он здесь? — спросил Бартон. — Мы должны найти его!

— Нет. Здесь говорится, что его перевезли в... Соковию, — ответил Тони. Его сердце с болью ударилось о грудную клетку. Разве это не то самое место, где совсем недавно было обнаружено украденное оружие СИ?

— Тогда я полагаю, что именно туда мы и направляемся дальше, — твёрдо сказал Бартон. — Эта проклятая штука слишком опасна, чтобы оставлять её в руках Гидры надолго. Никто не знает, что они могут с ним сделать.

— Бункер пуст, — объявил Стив, когда они с Наташей вернулись после осмотра базы. — Здесь ничего не осталось, кроме рабочих станций. Они, должно быть, увезли наработки уже давно и просто оставили агентов здесь, чтобы сбить нас с толку.

_«Отличный. Агенты-приманка. Чудные люди, эти придурки из Гидры.»_

— Понял, — ответил Тони, всё ещё разглядывая монитор перед собой. Он наклонил голову, прищурившись, глядя на подпись, нацарапанную внизу страницы. — Джарвис, а чьё это имя там внизу? Кто-нибудь, кого мы знаем?

— Кажется, там написано «Доктор Лист», сэр, — ответил Джарвис.

Сильная дрожь пробежала по спине Тони. 

— Ты уверен, Джей?

— Совершенно уверен, сэр. Судя по всему, этот документ был создан для передачи скипетра в место нахождение Доктора Листа в Соковии.

— А что не так с этим парнем Листом? — спросил Бартон. — Он что, какой-то особенный, что ли?

— Ах, нет, — солгал Тони, прокашлявшись. Краем глаза он заметил, что Стив бросил на него странный взгляд, но предпочел проигнорировать его. — Насколько мне известно, нет. Но мне кажется, что ты бы точно об этом узнал. Разве ты не был одним из лучших агенты Щита, Бартон?

Бартон усмехнулся, закатив глаза. 

— Ха! Да, но в Щите было чертовски много всяких зануд, я даже не особо пытался за всеми уследить. Я был знаком только с тем, кого мне поручили защищать. — Он бросил на Тони довольно подозрительный взгляд. — Короче. Может мы уже закончим тут?

— Зачем? — рявкнул Тони, бросив свирепый взгляд на на лучника. — Тебе срочно куда-то надо, Леголас?

— А если и так, то что? — тут же огрызнулся Бартон.

— Хватит! — твёрдо сказал Стив, не дав Тони сказать что-нибудь ещё. — Ты получил всё, что тебе нужно, Тони?

— Я закончил загрузку, сэр, — сказал Джарвис.

— Ага, — ответил Тони, доставая флешку. — Я думаю, мы здесь закончили.

— Хорошо, — ответил Бартон. — Тогда пошли. Я готов свалить отсюда. От этого места у меня мурашки по коже.

— Эта миссия закончена, — сказал Стив, когда они поднимались по лестнице, ведущей наружу. — Это была последняя из баз, расположенных в этой стране, поэтому я думаю, что мы должны сделать перерыв, пока не решим, что делать дальше.

— Перерыв? — уточнил Тони. Он был слишком нетерпелив, чтобы растягивать всю эту неразбериху дольше, чем это было необходимо. — Но почему?

— Я всегда готов сделать перерыв, — сказал Бартон, нисколько не удивив Тони.

— Потому что, если мы собираемся направляться в Соковию, Тони, — сказал Стив своим строгим командным тоном, — то мы должны подготовиться. И быть готовым к такой миссии, как эта. Миссия, что требует долгого планирования, тем более, что речь идёт о скипетре. Я имею в виду, мы все видели ущерб, на который он способен, и мы не можем знать, как именно Гидра охраняет его. И я не хочу рисковать жизнью кого-либо из членов моей команды, пока у нас не будет детального плана, как проникнуть в страну, найти базу и забрать скипетр.

Тони тяжело вздохнул. Он знал, что Стив был прав. Он устал, вся команда устала, что в теории увеличивало вероятность ошибок в геометрической прогрессии. Не говоря уже о том, что они отсутствовали уже больше недели, и Тони всегда становился очень нервным после такого долгого расставания с Питером, даже с Роуди, Сэмом и Пеппер, наблюдающими за ним.

— Да, хорошо, — проворчал Тони. — Но тогда давай покончим с этим. Я уже хочу всё это закончить. 

_«И Пит тоже.»_

Вернувшись в самолет, Тони с удовольствием заметил, что Брюс сидит в мягком кресле, завернувшись в одно из тёплых одеял, и слушал свою визгливую оперу в наушниках, пока Тор наблюдал за ним. 

— Он в порядке? — спросил Тони у Тора.

— Похоже, что так, — ответил Тор. — На самом деле, я действительно считаю, что эта трансформация была наименее травматичной из всех, что я видел до этого.

— Отлично, — пробормотал Тони, хлопая Тора по плечу. — Спасибо, что присматриваешь за ним вместо меня. Я знаю, что Брюс тоже это ценит.

— Я счастлив сделать это, Старк, — сказал Тор с улыбкой. — Бэннер — самый грозный союзник, и я горжусь тем, что могу назвать его своим другом.

Как только Наташа и Бартон оказались на борту, Тони вышел из своей брони, направляясь в кабину пилотов, когда Стива остановил его, схватив за руку

— Почему бы тебе на этот раз не позволить Клинту взять на себя первую смену пилота? Ты согласен, Клинт?

— Да, конечно, Кэп, — сказал Бартон, плюхаясь в кресло пилота.

У Тони на кончике языка вертелся жесткий ответ. Он всегда чувствовал себя более спокойно, летая на квинджете самостоятельно, даже если у Бартона технически было больше часов за рулем этого самолета. Но Стив лишь взглядом убивал всякое желание спорить, и Тони почувствовал, что ему не стоит и пытаться. Он был чертовски утомлен.

— Да, хорошо, — ответил он, позволяя Стиву отвести себя на сиденья в конце самолета. Наташа бросила на них странный взгляд, когда они проходили мимо неё, но Стив, казалось, ничего не заметил.

— Расскажи мне, что происходит, Тони, — попросил Стив, как только они сели. — Я знаю, что ты узнал что-то внизу, в этом бункере. Что именно?

Тони поджал губы, немного смущенный тем, что Стив так легко его раскусил. 

— Этот Доктор Лист — мудак. Я уже видел его имя раньше.

— Где? — спросил Стив.

— Незадолго до беспорядков из-за проекта Озарение. Однажды вечером, перед тем, как всё это началось, Джарвис нашел документ, в котором говорилось, что Ричард Паркер работал с этим человеком над чем-то. Оно было датировано примерно за два месяца до убийства Паркера.

Стив наклонился вперед, нахмурив брови.

— Как думаешь, что это значит?

— У меня нет никаких гребанных идей, Роджерс! — рявкнул Тони, из-за чего на них устремился обеспокоенный взгляд Наташи, сидевшей в нескольких рядах впереди. — Я не знаю, Кэп, — повторил Тони, на этот раз немного тише. — Судя по тому, что мы нашли сегодня, этот чувак Лист, скорее всего агент Гидры.

— Ты думаешь, что Паркер тоже был агентом Гидры? — спросил Стив. — Я думал, Фьюри сказал, что Паркер был убит одним из призраков.

— Да, именно так он и сказал, — ответил Тони.

— А разве мы не выяснили, что призраки — это агенты Гидры, действующие внутри Щита?

— Если доверять тому, что сказал Фьюри, — проворчал Тони. — Что сомнительно, учитывая репутацию этого человека, выдающего только те крохи информации, которые ему было выгодно сообщить нам в определенный момент. Я не уверен, что могу верить его словам.

— Я не думаю, что Фьюри стал бы лгать о чём-то подобном, — сказал Стив. — Это не имело бы никакого смысла…

— А почему бы нет? — перебил его Тони, скривившись в презрительной усмешке. — Фьюри не сказал мне, что Питер был под наблюдением всё то время, что он жил со своей тётей и дядей. Он не сказал мне, что организовал телефонный звонок из ДСС после выставки. Теперь я, возможно, понимаю, что он решил не делиться этой информацией, когда я взял Пита, не зная, как всё сложится в дальнейшем. Но скрывать это от меня даже после того, как я его усыновил? Для этого не было никаких серьезных причин.

Стив на мгновение замолчал, положив голову на кулак, размышляя.

— Тони, — тихо произнес он спустя несколько минут. — Ты говорил, что Фьюри знал твоего отца, верно?

Тони удивленно посмотрел на него. 

— Да. А что?

— А он знал, что ты с Говардом не особо ладили и?..

— Что Говард был дерьмовым отцом? — нахмурившись, спросил Тони. — Да. Я сам сказал ему об этом.

— И когда же ты ему это сказал?

— Ааах, да за пару дней до катастрофы на Экспо, — ответил Тони. — К чему ты, чёрт возьми, клонишь, Роджерс?

— Ну, может быть, Фьюри просто пытался дать тебе и Питеру возможность узнать друг друга в естественных условиях, — сказал Стив. — Знаешь, без всего этого... как ты это называешь? Багаж? Без всякого дополнительного багажа. Я имею в виду, судя по тому, что вы с Питером рассказали мне, он через многое прошел для своего возраста. Может быть, Фьюри просто хотел, чтобы у него был шанс получить нормальную семью, для разнообразия.

— Нормальную? — недоверчиво спросил Тони. — А что насчет жизней любого из нас, в них есть хоть то-то «нормальное», Роджерс? И даже до того, как началась эта история с Мстителями, я ни разу не попадал под определение «нормального». Фьюри сам сказал это. Называл меня самовлюбленным, говорил, что я плохой командный игрок, и так далее. Я всё ещё не могу поверить, что он посчитал меня достаточно достойным, чтобы воспитывать ребенка.

— Ладно, ладно, — сказал Стив, поднимая руки. — Значит, как можно более нормальную, учитывая все обстоятельства. Но как ты и сказал, Тони, Фьюри не всегда говорит нам всё. Действительно. Сколько времени понадобилось Питеру, чтобы полюбить тебя?

— Около двух дней, — признался Тони. Он позволил себе слегка усмехнуться, вспомнив, как легко было крошечному Питеру пробраться в непреступное железное сердце Тони. — Честно говоря, я до смерти перепугался.

— И ты думаешь, что, знай ты всё это о биологическом отце Питера в тот момент, что-то изменилось бы?

— Пожалуй, нет, — неохотно признал Тони. — Но Фьюри всё равно должен был сказать мне раньше. Особенно теперь, когда мы знаем, что он был целью Гидры всё это время, а мы до сих пор не знаем, _почему_.

— Ты до сих пор думаешь, что Паркер что-то сделал с Питером? — спросил Стив.

— Чёрт меня побери, если я знаю, Кэп, — лицо Тони передернуло. — Но я не буду лгать, это не даёт мне спать по ночам, мучая меня. Я просто хочу, чтобы мой сын был в безопасности, понимаешь? Неужели я прошу слишком многого?

— Конечно, нет, Тони, — мягко сказал Стив. — Но я беспокоюсь, что ты можешь делать поспешные выводы, и я не хочу, чтобы ты руководствовался ими в своих действиях. Особенно если они необоснованы.

— Если это так, Роджерс, то почему этот ублюдок Киллиан сказал то, что он сказал тогда про Пита, а? — рявкнул Тони. — И почему Фьюри счёл необходимым присматривать за Питером после смерти Паркера? И почему, чёрт возьми, он был одной из этих чертовых целей Озарения?

— Тони!.. 

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — вмешался Джарвис. — Но мастер Питер хочет знать, когда вы планируете вернуться в Башню Мстителей.

— Тони, это займет часов пять, — крикнул Бартон из кабины.

— Он также просит разрешения встретить вас, сэр, — добавил Джарвис. — Это будет примерно на два часа позже того времени, когда он обычно засыпает.

— Да, скажи ему, что всё в порядке, Джей, — ответил Тони. — Я сильно сомневаюсь, что он вообще сможет заснуть до этого времени.

— Хорошо, сэр.

— Мне жаль, что это так расстраивает Питера, Тони, — мягко сказал Стив. — Я хотел бы сказать, что мы могли бы совершать эти рейды и без тебя, но я действительно не уверен, что мы справимся. Мы все нуждаемся друг в друге.

— Нет, я согласен, что нам нужна вся команда в полном составе, — быстро сказал Тони. — Я просто... с нетерпением жду, когда мы закончим. Нам всем нужно немного нормальной жизни, понимаешь? По крайней мере, нашей версией нормальной, хоть на некоторое время.

_«Пока не появится очередное двухголовое чудовище.»_

— Я признаю, что нам действительно сейчас нужен отпуск, — согласился Стив. — Но не раньше, чем мы вернем этот скипетр. Он слишком сильный, чтобы оставлять его в руках Гидры.

Тони тяжело вздохнул и плюхнулся в кресло. 

— Да. Скипетр.

***

Тони нисколько не удивился, увидев Питера, ждущего их на посадочной платформе, когда самолет приземлился на Башне. И несмотря на усталый вид Питера, и покрасневшие глаза, свидетельствующими о том, что он снова заснул в своих контактных линзах, сердце Тони учащенно забилось, когда он увидел его.

— Эй, Пит! — воскликнул Тони, раскрыв свои объятия. Питер тут же подбежал к нему, широко улыбаясь.

— Привет, папа, — сказал Питер приглушенным голосом, прижавшись к груди Тони. — Я скучал по тебе.

— Разберемся утром, — сказал Стив, когда Тор, Наташа и Брюс пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи и направились к лифту, ведущему в их комнаты. Стив сделал паузу, чтобы взъерошить волосы Питера. — У тебя всё в порядке, Питер?

— Всё хорошо, ведь вы вернулись, ребята, — ответил Питер с улыбкой.

— Хорошо, — сказал Стив, махнув рукой. — Ты не против, если я приду завтра, когда ты вернешься из школы? Я чувствую, что мы уже давно не виделись.

Питер быстро взглянул на Тони, и тот слегка кивнул ему. 

— Конечно, — ответил он. — Звучит неплохо.

— Отлично! Тогда увидимся!

— Спокойной ночи, Кэп, — сказал Тони, шутливо отсалютовав Стиву, и потащил Питера в свою лабораторию. Несмотря на то, что в этот раз у него не было явных повреждений, он был просто измотан.

— Дай мне пару минут, чтобы поздороваться с Пеппер, ладно, приятель? — попросил Тони. — Тогда я вернусь и немного посижу с тобой.

— Да, хорошо, — сказал Питер. — Она сказала, что тоже хочет дождаться тебя.

— Привет, — сказала Пеппер, когда Тони вошел в их спальню. Она сидела на кровати, просматривая стопку бумаг. — Ты уже видел Питера?

— Да, — сказал Тони, наклоняясь для быстрого поцелуя. — Я думаю, что он, должно быть, заснул в своих линзах, пока ждал нас. Глаза у него все красные и косые.

— Ой. Я должна была напомнить ему снять их, — сказала Пеппер, поморщившись. — Обычно я так и делаю, но... — она указала на кипы бумаг, разбросанных по кровати и тумбочке. — Я была очень занята на этой неделе. Ещё три компании предложили аренду технологии реактора — одна из которых имеет штаб-квартиру в Индии, — и те новые телефоны, которые мы выпустили две недели назад, уже полностью распроданы. Так что завтра мне нужно выяснить, как заставить заводы произвести быстро ещё оду партию, и…

— И нет более светлой головы, которая бы справилась с этим, чем твоя, дорогая, — сказал Тони. Он заправил ей за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос. — Даже если ты всё ещё отказываешься нанять себе помощника.

— У меня уже есть три, Тони, — сказала Пеппер, склонив голову набок. — И ещё две секретарши. Мне не нужен ещё один помощник. Что мне нужно, так это...

— Извини, — сказал Тони с ухмылкой. — Я собираюсь изобрести технологию клонирования только через несколько десятилетий. Кроме того, кому под силу улучшить совершенство? Осмелюсь предположить, что даже я не справлюсь с этой задачей.

— Я не это имел в виду!

— Ах. Но именно это имел в виду я, — сказал Тони, целуя её ещё раз и заставляя замолчать.

— Ммм. Ты по-прежнему неисправимая кокетка.

— О, но я только тренируюсь на тебе, дорогая, — пробормотал Тони. — Хочешь, я уложу тебя спать, а потом пойду к Питу?

Плечи Пеппера опустились, когда он оглядел стопки бумаг. 

— Ну, ты знаешь... хорошо. Я могу доделать это завтра.

Через пять минут, когда Пеппер уютно устроилась в их постели, Тони направился в комнату Питера и совсем не удивился, обнаружив его уже под одеялом с белым медведем в руках. Когда Тони сел рядом с ним, его глаза уже наполовину слипались, но он не растерялся: забрался к отцу на колени и положил голову ему на грудь. Тони тут же запустил пальцы в волосы Питера, вдыхая аромат зеленых яблок, который так успокаивал его.

— Я скучал по тебе, папа, — пробормотал Питер мгновение спустя. — Мне не нравится, когда ты уходишь.

Тони крепче обнял Питера и поцеловал его в макушку. 

— Мне тоже, приятель. — Он так сильно хотел сказать Питеру, что никогда больше не покинет его, но знал, что это будет ложью, а пытаться лгать Питеру было бессмысленно. Малыш всегда умудрялся видеть его насквозь.

 _«Если бы только нам удалось заставить Альтрона работать,_ — подумал Тони. — _Тогда мне действительно больше никогда не придется уезжать. Я мог бы быть тем самым папой-домоседом, которого все вокруг считают таким крутым.»_

Тони и Брюс сделали несколько больших прорывов в создании программы Альтрон за лето, даже применив некоторые из идей новому протоколу Железного Легиона Тони, который состоял из небольшого отряда беспилотных скафандров, предназначенных для временного поддержания мира и защиты в случае чрезвычайной ситуации. До сих пор Мстители пару раз использовали Железный Легион для защиты гражданских лиц во время своих набегов на базы Гидры, и Тони был доволен тем, как хорошо они действовали.

Но протоколы Железного Легиона были ограничены только основными функциями защиты. Для того, чтобы сделать их полностью автоматизированными, Тони и Брюс должны были бы сначала закончить программу Альтрона.

— Тебе скоро придется уехать? — спросил Питер.

— Нет, — ответил Тони. — Кэп говорит, что сначала нам нужно немного отдохнуть.

Питер поднял голову, его карие глаза пристально смотрели на Тони.

— Почему?

— Что значит «почему»? Я думал, тебя обрадует эта новость.

— Стив никогда не даёт вам долго расслабляться, ребята, — осторожно сказал Питер. — Так что это значит лишь то, что должны продумать план для чего-то большого. Что-то случилось?

Тони прищурился. 

— Иногда ты слишком умен, себе же во вред, Пит, — проворчал он. — Ты ведь это знаешь, да?

— Значит, я прав? — спросил Питер.

— Да, — сказал Тони после короткой паузы. — Ты совершенно прав. Но так и должно быть. Мы думаем, что знаем, где хранится скипетр Локи. Все базы Гидры, на которые мы до сих пор совершали набеги, похоже, были отчищены за короткое время, и мы предполагаем, что всё было отправлено в одно место, включая скипетр.

— Значит, как только ты найдешь скипетр, всё будет в порядке? — спросил Питер.

— Так и будет, приятель. — он притянул голову Питера обратно к своей груди, зарывшись носом в его волосы. — По крайней мере, таков наш план.

— И тогда ты сможешь оставаться дома?

— Ага, — сказал Тони. — По крайней мере, достаточно долго, чтобы ты успел устать от меня.

— Ни малейшего шанса, — усмехнулся Питер

— Ты так уверен?

— Да, — ответил Питер, зевая. — Без шансов.

Пятнадцать минут спустя Питер уже крепко спал, дыша глубоко и тяжело, издавая те тихие скрипучие звуки, которые указывали на его переутомление. Тони осторожно положил его на подушку, сунул белого медведя под мышку и осторожно пригладил локоны со лба. Малыш снова нуждался в стрижке.

Выходя из спальни Питера, Тони остановился и прислонился к дверному косяку, разрываясь между желанием отправиться в лабораторию и заняться какой-нибудь работой, и возможностью лечь спать. Он был измучен, и возможность свернуться калачиком вокруг гибкого тела Пеппер и проспать следующие шесть часов, или около того, была очень соблазнительной.

К несчастью, Тони также знал, что он, скорее всего, не сможет заснуть, зная то, что он теперь знал об этом Докторе Листе. Это не могло быть простым совпадением, что Ричард Паркер работал с внедренным агентом Гидры прямо перед тем, как его убили.

 _«Я, должно быть, уже близко_ — подумал Тони, сжимая кулаки. — _Очень близко. Все эти чёртовы совпадения не могут быть случайностью.»_

— Привет, Джарвис, — сказал Тони, войдя в лабораторию и включив свои мониторы. Даже Дубина и тот просигналил тихое приветствие из своего угла.

— Добрый вечер, сэр, — ответил Джарвис. — Работайте сегодня допоздна?

— Как обычно, Джей, — ответил Тони.

— Чем я могу вам помочь, сэр? — спросил Джарвис.

Тони резко выдохнул. 

— У тебя есть эти данные из Исландского бункера Гидры сейчас?

— Конечно, сэр.

— Хорошо, — сказал Тони, пододвигая стул поближе к монитору. — Покажи мне всё, что у тебя есть об этом чуваке Докторе Листе.

Через пару секунд на мониторе появился файл, отображающий набор данных на Доктора Листа. Тони быстро просмотрел файл, нахмурив брови, когда наткнулся на слово «улучшенный».

— Джарвис, разве слово «улучшенный» не использовалось Щитом для описания таких людей, как Стив Роджерс?

— Совершенно верно, сэр, — ответил Джарвис. — Щит использовал термин «улучшенный» для описания людей, обладающих врожденными экстраординарными способностями. Стив Роджерс — один из таких измененных людей. Как и доктор Бэннер.

— И этот Зимний Солдат, который напал на Стива, — пробормотал Тони. — Но ни Стив, ни Брюс никогда раньше не работали с этим Доктором Листом. Правильно?

— Совершенно верно, сэр.

Сердце Тони глухо застучало. 

— Джарвис, разве работа Ричарда Паркера в Щит не включала попытки объединить человеческую ДНК с животными?

— И это тоже верно, сэр.

— Окей. И Брюс сказал, что его хотели убрать вскоре после того, как он наконец добился успеха, после многих лет неудач.

— Опять же, сэр, это верно.

— Ого, но, если бы ему удалось совместить ДНК человека с ДНК животного, было бы тогда уместно называть этого человека улучшенным? Я имею в виду, что даже тот оригинальный файл, который ты нашёл для меня более четырех лет назад, описывал характеристики, которые можно было бы считать улучшением человека.

— Я полагаю, что это было бы уместно, сэр, — сказал Джарвис.

_«Чёрт возьми.»_

— Ладно, — сказал Тони. — Итак, если им действительно удалось создать улучшенного человека, и этот Доктор Лист был из Гидры, тогда для них имело бы смысл хотеть скрыть, кем бы ни был этот улучшенный.

— В этом есть смысл, сэр. Но, позвольте мне напомнить вам, что не было найдено никаких доказательств того, что доктор Паркер когда-либо действительно создал улучшенного человека. Все доступные доказательства, как из баз данных Щит, так и из базы данных Гидры, указывают на то, что его исследования были прекращены после его смерти.

Тони провел ладонью по лицу. 

— Ладно, но почему? Неужели его эксперименты настолько сложны, что их невозможно воспроизвести? По какой-то причине мне трудно в это поверить.

— Или, возможно, это было потому, что он отказался продолжать сотрудничать после своего успеха, — сказал Джарвис.

— Да, возможно, — неохотно согласился Тони. — И всё же это не объясняет, почему Фьюри счел необходимым держать Питера под наблюдением после смерти Паркера. Это почти так же, как если бы Фьюри пытался использовать Питера в качестве приманки, чтобы попытаться выманить Гидру и заставить действовать.

— Полагаю, это вполне возможно, сэр, — сказал Джарвис. — Однако я считаю это маловероятным.

Тони прижал кулак к груди, стараясь дышать ровно, хотя его сердце продолжало биться с болью. Он был почти на грани очередного приступа паники. 

— Маловероятно или нет, Фьюри лучше было бы действительно не делать так, — сказал он угрожающим голосом. — Или я, чёрт возьми, при следующей встречи, выколю ему второй глаз.

— Да, сэр, — ответил Джарвис. — Вам нужна помощь? Может, мне позвать Мисс Поттс?

— Нет, нет, — прохрипел Тони. — Я в порядке, Джей, хм... давай пока закончим на этом, ладно?

— Хорошо, сэр. Может быть, немного сна поможет вам восстановиться?

Закатив глаза, Тони неохотно выключил все мониторы. 

— Да. Хорошая идея.

— Спите спокойно, сэр.

Но, как он и подозревал, даже его чрезвычайно удобная кровать или присутствие Пеппер рядом с ним не помогли Тони успокоиться. Его мысли продолжали сменить друг друга, и оставалось удивляться, как, чёрт возьми, все эти кажущиеся случайными вещи были связаны. Неужели Ричарду Паркеру действительно удалось создать улучшенного человека? Его поэтому убили? И, если он смог создать его, то он сделал это для Щита или для Гидры?

И, возможно, самый важный вопрос из всех: если Ричард Паркер действительно создал улучшенного человека, то где он сейчас?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Кевларовая ткань была разработана в 1965 году из полимера. Эта ткань является одним из самых распространенным компонентом для производства брони и защиты.
> 
> Итак, на настоящий момент это все главы, которые были на фб. Всё ещё изучаю сайт, так что если есть косяки пишите, исправлю.  
> И приветствую всех на АО3!


	15. Часть 15

Питер стоял на посадочной площадке Башни, дрожа от сырости и холода позднего октября, пока папа и остальные Мстители набивали квинджет припасами, готовясь отправиться в Соковию.

Это рейд планировался больше месяца, и он должен был стать последним на базу Гидры, ведь всё указывало на то, что Гидра сконцентрировала все свои силы и средства защиты на это точке. Тот факт, что база в Соковии была тем местом, где хранился скипетр Локи, который тот использовал, когда помог читаури вторгнуться в Нью-Йорк почти четыре года назад, был главной причиной такой детальной проработки плана и тщательной подготовки. Папа сказал Питеру, что Стив хотел быть абсолютно уверенным, что команда знает, чего ожидать, когда они прибудут туда. Это означало использование множества спутников наблюдения, отправку Железного Легиона для шпионажа и использования методик слежки к вооружению по периметру базы, и приведение команды в максимально лучшую и здоровую форму.

С этой целью Стив разработал целую серию тренировок, каждая из которых была разработана, чтобы подчеркнуть различные способности и сильные стороны отдельных членов команды. Стив даже попросил Питера продемонстрировать команде некоторые из своих гимнастических движений и упражнений, и это было невероятно захватывающе. После осознания, что он только и делает, что просто сидит в стороне, беспомощно наблюдая за тем, как почти вся его семья постоянно улетает в опасные места, было чудесно действительно помочь с чем-то. Всё стало ещё лучше, когда Наташа пару раз отводила Питера в сторону и попросила помочь ей с некоторыми боковыми и передними сальто, сказав, что она планирует включить их в свой репертуар.

Но теперь все тренировки, планирование и выработка стратегии закончились, и настало время отправиться на настоящую миссию.

Это означало, что команда уходила. В очередной раз.

— Это последняя, старик, — сказал папа Стиву, когда Дубина занес большую коробку с провизией в самолет. — Я думаю, мы готовы к старту.

Нижняя губа Питера задрожала, и прикусил её, пытаясь сдержать слезы. Он стал слишком большим, чтобы продолжать плакать каждый раз, когда его отец уходил. Даже если «деловые поездки» его отца не были похожи на поездки мистера Лидса, когда он уезжал из города дважды в месяц.

— Присмотришь за Башней, пока нас не будет, хорошо, Питер? — спросил Стив, сжимая ребенка в объятиях. — Я рассчитываю на тебя.

— Да, конечно, — ответил Питер приглушенным голосом.

— Сэм должен вернуться послезавтра, — добавил Стив. — Я знаю, что он с нетерпением ждет возможности провести с тобой время, пока нас не будет.

— Да, я знаю, — сказал Питер с меньшим энтузиазмом. Не то чтобы Питеру не нравился Сэм. Ему просто хотелось, чтобы каждый разговор с ним не превращался в импровизированную консультацию.

— Хорошо, старик, отстань от моего ребенка, — сказал отец, хлопнув Стива по руке. Роджерс издал смешок, выпустив Питера прямо в объятия папы, и быстро взъерошил волосы Питера, прежде чем сесть в самолет.

— Я буду скучать по тебе, — пробормотал Питер, прильнув головой к груди отца, так, что тот мог положить на неё подбородок. Папа вцепился пальцами в волосы, массажируя ему голову, и Питер со вздохом зажмурился. Он обожал, когда так делали, и только отец знал, как это делать правильно.

— Я тоже буду по тебе скучать, приятель, — прошептал папа. — Но просто помни...

— Да, да, это последний, — сказал Питер, стараясь не язвить. — Я очень на это надеюсь.

— Должно быть, приятель, — сказал папа. — Как только скипетр найдётся, наша работа завершится.

— Угу.

— Я серьёзно, Пит, — папа отстранился, немного нахмурившись, смотря на Питера свысока. — Да. Я готов ко всему, что будет сделано. С меня… на какое-то время хватит супергеройской жизни.

— Правда? — спросил Питер, прикусив губу. — Получается, Альтрон готов?

— Нет, не совсем, — признал папа. — Мы уже близко, но ещё не совсем.

— Тогда?..

— Живей, Тони! — крикнул Брюс от двери к самолету, когда его двигатели ожили. — Выдвигаемся, цирк уродов!

— Слушай, мы обсудим это подробнее, когда я вернусь, Пит. Хорошо? Я серьезно. — Папа притянул голову Питера к груди и поцеловал его в лоб. — Я люблю тебя, приятель. Оставайся в безопасности. Не уходи никуда, не сказав Хэппи, Пеппер или Роуди. Или Сэму, когда он вернется. Договорились?

— Договорились, — ответил Питер. Он крепче обнял отца за грудь, прислушиваясь к его сердцебиению. — И я тоже тебя люблю. Пожалуйста, будь осторожен!

— Я пойду. Иди, или ты опоздаешь в школу. Хэппи, вероятно, странно пританцовывает, как и всегда, когда долго ждёт.

—Ммм, — проворчал Питер. В тот момент его меньше всего заботить нетерпение Хэппи. Всё равно он никогда особо не спешил в школу. Пока что седьмой класс был для него не самым любимым годом.

В последний раз прижав его, папа отпустил Питера, взъерошив ему волосы, и направился к самолету. Питер смотрел, как самолет взлетает с платформы, прикрыв лицо руками, чтобы защититься от резкого порыва ветра. На улице действительно было слишком холодно для тонкой толстовки, в которой он был одет, но до этого момента Питер был слишком сосредоточен на другом, чтобы заметить это.

Как только самолет скрылся из виду, Питер вернулся внутрь, неохотно вытащив свой новый рюкзак из своей комнаты и запихнув в него домашнее задание. Это уже был второй рюкзак за год, что было для него обычным темпом.

— Увидимся позже, Джарвис, — сказал Питер, выходя из спальни и направляясь к лифту. Пеппер уже ушла на работу около часа назад.

— Счастливо провести день в школе, Мастер Питер, — ответил Джарвис. — Полковник Роудс и Мистер Хоган ждут вас в гараже.

— Спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Папа был прав: к тому времени, как Питер появился в гараже, Хэппи уже пританцовывал свой дурацкий танец нетерпения. Хэппи и Джеймсу нужно было съездить на новую Базу по какому-то делу, о чем Хэппи тут же напомнил Питеру, как только он вышел из лифта.

— Ладно, нам пора ехать, если мы не хотим попасть в пробки, — сказал Хэппи, взглянув на часы. Джеймс уже сидел в машине и читал на планшете какой-то военный инструктаж. Хэппи потянулся к рюкзаку Питера и удивился, оглядев Питера с ног до головы. — Ты в порядке, малыш?

— Да, конечно, — ответил Питер, принюхиваясь. Как получилось, что все вокруг читают его, как книгу? — Я в порядке. А что?

— Ты неважно выглядишь, — ласково сказал Хэппи, хлопая Питера по плечу. — Будто чем-то расстроен.

Питер пожал плечами. 

— Это просто ... ну, ты понимаешь. То же, что и всегда.

— Ммм... Хочешь заехать за мороженым по дороге домой из школы? — спросил Хэппи, подмигнув. Он похлопал себя по довольно большому животу, заговорщически наклоняясь вперед. — Я не скажу Пеппер, если ты промолчишь. Ты даже можешь пригласить своего друга пойти с нами, если хочешь.

После недавнего инцидента, который почти привел к сердечному приступу и страшным последствиям, кардиолог Хэппи посадил его на довольно строгую диету, сообщив, что ему нужно немного похудеть. Пеппер, никогда не позволявшая мужчинам в своем доме расслабляться, решила помочь Хэппи с его новой диетой и даже предложила нанять для него повара, если это облегчит задачу. Таким образом, Питер был совершенно уверен, что поедание мороженого в середине дня не входило в утвержденный Хэппи план питания.

— Обещаю, — ответил Питер, стараясь улыбаться и залезая на заднее сиденье седана ауди. Может быть, двойная порция мятного мороженого после школы немного взбодрит его. — Спасибо, Хэппи.

— Я слышал, — сказал Джеймс, как только Питер закрыл дверь машины. Он снова посмотрел на Питера, его глаза сузились.

— Что слышал? — спросил Питер, стараясь выглядеть невинным.

— Не пытайся со мной шутить, Питер, — сказал Джеймс самым строгим голосом полковника. Он замолчал, и сердце Питера заколотилось, когда он посмотрел на него. — И эти милые щенячьи глазки тоже на меня не действуют, так что можешь прямо сейчас заканчивать. Если вы, негодники, идете за мороженым, то я иду с вами.

Облегченный смех вырвался из горла Питера. 

— Да, хорошо. Только не…

— Только Пеппер не говорить, — ухмыльнулся Джеймс. — Да, я понял.

***

— Окей. Что мы здесь видим? — спросил Тони, глядя через плечо Стива на планшет в его руках, одетые в перчатки, различая мигающие зеленоватые точки, каждая из которых указывала на охрану периметра базы Соковия.

— Там в два-три раза больше охранников, чем мы встречали прежде на похожих объектах, типа башен и бункеров, — ответил Стив. Он постучал по планшету, расширяя обзор одной из башен, указывая на установленные на них орудия. — И более совершенное оружие тоже. Это похоже на пульсовое оружие, которое я видел ещё во время войны, когда Иоганн Шмидт изобретал с помощью Тессеракта. Определенно оружие Гидры.

— Тогда, похоже, наша теория была верна, — сказал Тор. — Здесь, верно, находится скипетр Локи. Этот парень Стракер, должно быть, был вдохновителем всех экспериментов Гидры с использованием скипетра.

— Так как мы начнём, Кэп? — спросил Тони.

Стив поджал губы, указывая на один из углов периметра. 

– Я предлагаю начать отсюда, с северо-западного угла. Если мы быстро уберем охранников, то, возможно, сумеем не дать им поднять тревогу.

— Застать их врасплох? Мне нравится этот план, — сказал Тони. — Посадите Бартона на дерево неподалеку, и он просто снимет их, по двое за раз.

— Ты имел в виду, три за раз, — ухмыльнулся Бартон, прикрепляя на одну из стрел взрывной наконечник. — Не так ли, Тони?

— Конечно, — ответил Тони, закатывая глаза. — Любые математические комбинации в твоем распоряжении, пока охранники продолжают падать.

— Было бы неплохо заиметь пару таких грузовиков, — добавила Наташа, указывая на бронированные джипы, припаркованные рядом с каждым из бункеров. — Как только Клинт уберет охранников, мы с ним сможем использовать их для перемещения к целям.

— Хорошая мысль, - согласился Стив. - Клинт и Наташа начнут, как можно тише, снимать охрану по периметру. Остальные придут, как только возникнет слишком много шума. Тор, Брюс и я рассредоточимся, концентрируясь на каждом из бункеров по периметру, в то время как Тони сосредоточится на отключении защиты главного здания, чтобы мы могли добраться до скипетра.

— Понял, — тихо произнёс Тони.

— Звучит хорошо, Кэп, — сказал Бартон. — Я начну, когда вы, ребята, подготовитесь.

— Хорошо, — сказал Стив, откладывая планшет. — Клинт, займи позицию.

Надев доспехи, Тони наблюдал, как Бартон взобрался на одно из высоких деревьев примерно в двадцати ярдах от северо-западного крайнего бункера, немного завидуя изяществу этого человека, который грациозно пробрался по тонким ветвям и натянул лук с тремя стрелами, готовясь к началу операции.

— Я на месте, капитан, — прошептал Бартон по рации.

Бросив быстрый взгляд на Тони, Стив кивнул. 

— У тебя сейчас есть хороший шанс убрать их, Клинт. 

Не прошло и трех секунд, как Тони услышал уже знакомый _свистящий_ звук стрелы Клинта. Они летели в холодном сухом воздухе, и каждая попала прямо в намеченную цель. Когда трое охранников с _шумом_ упали на замерзшую, едва вскрикнув, Наташа рванула с места, направляясь прямо к джипу, припаркованному рядом с башней.

— Будем надеяться, что они забыли тут ключи, — сказала она, садясь на водительское сиденье и отодвигая защитный козырек. — Окей, — добавила она секунду спустя, — они действительно сделали это.

— Пит показал тебе эту маленькую уловку, Вдова? — спросил Тони.

— Да, — ответила Наташа, жестом давая понять Бартону, что он может забраться в грузовик. — Твой ребёнок — хороший учитель, Старк.

— Да, я знаю это, — гордо сказал Тони. — Держи ухо востро, хорошо?

— Поняла.

Следующая пара башен быстро была взята почти таким же образом, и как раз в тот момент, когда Тони начал думать, что они, возможно, не нуждались в таком тщательном планировании и подготовке, рев сигнала тревоги клаксона раздался из главного здания, перемежаясь с предупреждением о вторжении, транслируемым на немецком языке.

— Кажется, элемент неожиданности упущен! — крикнул Клинт через рацию, не прекращая стрелять. — По моему скромному мнению, пришло время вступить в бой!

— Пора нам действовать! — твёрдо сказал Стив. Он хлопнул Тони по плечу и нырнул обратно в самолет, схватив свой новенький мотоцикл в тот момент, когда шлем Тони закрылся над его головой. — Поехали!

— Прямо после тебя, Кэп, — сказал Тони, когда Бартон спрыгнул с одного из ближайших деревьев и приземлился в кузов грузовика Наташи, как раз когда она рванула через лес, направляясь к дороге, идущей вдоль самых северных сторожевых башен.

— Мы берем на себя эту сторону, Стив, — произнесла Наташа.

— Понял, — ответил Стив, мчась на мотоцикле к одной из южных башен, а его щит отскакивал от деревьев, как мячик для пинг-понга, каждый раз сбивая агентов с ног. Тони немедленно взлетел, нацелив выстрел репульсор на водителя другого грузовика как раз в тот момент, когда его товарищ по пытался убрать Бартона.

— Отличный выстрел, Тони, — сказал Бартон, когда Тони пролетел над ними. — Спасибо.

— Не стоит благодарности, — ответил Тони. По мере того, как он приближался к главному зданию, он улавливал привычные звуки молота Тора, кулаков и ног, вынимающих оружие вражеских агентов, а также грохочущие шаги Халка, следовавшего за ними по пятам.

Когда Тони приближался к хорошо укрепленному главному зданию со стороны леса, уклоняясь от почти непрерывных выстрелов из пушек, напоминавших ему по своей сути ту самую Звезду Смерти в первом — или четвертом? — фильм «Звёздные войны», то он спилотировал вниз, чтобы узнать, где находится вход. Но как только он приблизился к дальнему углу здания, его костюм с _грохотом_ врезался во что-то, что едва не привело к падению.

— Чёрт! — воскликнул Тони. — Какого черта?

— Не выражаться! — крикнул Стив в рацию. — Джарвис, а какой вид сверху?

— Центральное здание защищено каким-то энергетическим щитом, — ответил Джарвис. — Эта технология намного превосходит защиту любой другой базы Гидры, из тех, что мы уже захватили.

 _«Ни хрена себе!_ — Подумал Тони. — _Я просто отскочил от него, как от одного из батутов Пита!»_

— Скипетр Локи должен быть здесь! — крикнул Тор. — Этот Штрукер не смог бы организовать такую оборону без него! Наконец-то!

— Наконец-то длится чуть дольше, ребята, — прокричала Наташа сквозь грохот пулеметных очередей.

— Секунду! — воскликнул Тони, летя вниз по бетонной лестнице и отталкивая ещё больше охранников от двери, которая была похожа на главный вход. — Никто больше не обратит внимание на тот факт, что Кэп только что сказал «не выражаться»?

— Да знаю! — возразил Стив. — Оно просто выскользнуло! Тор начал думать, что именно так обычно говорят обычные люди, и я…

— В данный момент я не заинтересован в том, чтобы поддерживать этот разговор о вашей мелкой человеческой лингвистике! — выкрикнул Тор между взмахами своего молота. — Я просто хочу вернуть скипетр!

— Как ты можешь оставить позади, Тор! — прокряхтел Стив, вывернул руль своего мотоцикла так, что тот попал прямо под приближающийся грузовик, наполненного агентами Гидры.

— Этот байк был совершенно новый, Кэп! — запротестовал Тони, разворачиваясь и уворачиваясь от очередных пушечных выстрелов. — Ты даже не успел с ней познакомиться!

— Вы, люди, обращайтесь к своим транспортным средствам как к женщинам? — спросил Тор, отправляя еще одного агента Гидры в полет на дерево. — Я нахожу это довольно... странным.

— Я думал, тебя не интересует наша «мелкая человеческая лингвистика», — проворчал Тони. — Джарвис, проложи мне путь в этот чертов бункер!

— Конечно, сэр, — ответил Джарвис. — Но я должен также сообщить вам, что город охвачен огнем.

— Ну, мы знаем, что этот засранец Штрукер не будет беспокоиться о жертвах среди гражданского населения, — сказал Тони. — Пошли сюда Железный Легион.

— Сию минуту, сэр.

Тони сделал еще один круг над большим комплексом, стремительно теряя терпение, так и не найдя способ прорваться сквозь энергетический щит.

— Ну же, Джей! Найди хоть что-нибудь! — воскликнул он, когда шесть скафандров Железного легиона взлетели с Квинджета и полетели в направлении города.

— Работаю над этим, сэр! — ответил Джарвис.

— Ребята, здесь есть кто-то ещё! — крикнул Бартон откуда-то из леса. — Быстрый маленький ублюдок, только что сбил меня… Ааа!

— Враг со сверхсилами в этой области! — сказал Стив. — Будьте внимательнее! 

— Клинт ранен! — воскликнула Наташа. — Кто-нибудь хочет позаботиться об этом бункере?

Через пару секунд отчетливый рев и топот шагов Халка разнеслись по всему густому лесу, сопровождаемые треском бетона, заглушавшим звуки глухих криков, когда огромное существо полностью прорвалось через железобетонный бункер.

— Спасибо! — сказала Наташа.

— Тони, нам действительно нужно попасть внутрь! — сказал Стив.

— Я доберусь туда! — заявил Тони. — Джарвис, я сделаю это? Ты вишь источник питания для этого энергетического щита?

— Под северной башней есть частичная волновая сигнатура, сэр, — ответил Джарвис.

— Отлично. Я хочу ударить его чем-нибудь. 

Вооружившись одной из своих наплечных ракет, Тони запустил ее в точно указанное место, издав небольшой торжествующий вопль, когда энергетический щит вспыхнул ярко-синим, прежде чем навсегда исчезнуть за пределами здания.

— Подъемный мост опущен, ребят! — похвастался Тони.

— Заходи и начинай, Тони, — приказал Стив.

— А где же Халк? — спросил Тор.

— Он как в тумане, — ответил Стив. — Я никогда не видел ничего подобного. Ну, прямо до этого момента.

— Клинт сильно пострадал, ребята, — сказала Наташа. — Нужна эвакуация.

— Я провожу Бартона до самолета, чтобы позже вернуться за Бэннером, — сказал Тор, по-видимому, обращаясь к Стиву. — Чем скорее мы уйдем, тем лучше. Капитан, вы со Старком заберите скипетр.

— Понял вас! — ответил Тони, влетая прямо в большое окно у входа, сразу же стреляя по агентам внутри.

 _«Кто, чёрт возьми, ставит окно в секретном бункере?»_ — подумал Тони, стреляя из пистолетов по ногам агентов, тем самым обездвиживая их. Его внимание привлекло движение на рабочем месте справа, и он обернулся, чтобы увидеть человека в белом лабораторном халате, отчаянно пытающегося стереть компьютерные файлы. Тони поднял ладонь, отталкивая мужчину от станции, как раз в тот момент, когда имя, вышитое на кармане его пальто, появилось на дисплее Тони.

Это был Доктор Лист.

— Чёрт! — крикнул Тони, его сердце бешено забилось, когда он бросился нащупывать пульс мужчины. Но он ничего не нашёл. — Нет, нет, нет, я не мог ударить его так сильно! Джарвис, мы можем что-нибудь сделать?"

— К несчастью, сэр, судя по моим данным, у этого человека было врожденное заболевание сердца, которое способствовало его преждевременной кончине, — произнёс Джарвис. — Мне очень жаль.

— О Боже, — прошептал Тони, зажмурившись и чувствуя, как колотится сердце. — Он должен был знать... я должен был... он мог сказать мне... Питер... и ... — он наклонился вперед, опираясь на одну руку, пытаясь игнорировать волны паники, способных утопить его. Сейчас не время и не место для очередной панической атаки.

— Тони? — произнёс Стив, подкравшись сзади и испугав этим Тони. — С тобой всё в порядке?

— Ага, — прохрипел Тони, поднимаясь на ноги. Он сделал глубокий, прерывистый вдох и медленно выдохнул, как учил его Сэм. — Да, я в порядке.

Стив бросил на него скептический взгляд, сузив свои голубые глаза. 

— Хм. Ну раз ты так говоришь... Периметр охраняется, и я собираюсь осмотреться. Ты уверен, что ты в норме?

— Я всегда в порядке, — пробормотал Тони, выходя из своей брони и направляясь прямо к рабочему месту. Вставив флешку, он сразу же запустил загрузку файла. — Режим часового, — приказал Тони скафандру, пока его пальцы летали над клавиатурой, стараясь найти программу удаления файлов, которую Доктор Лист запустил перед тем, как его убили. _«Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть здесь будет что-то, что объясняет все это дерьмо с Ричардом Паркером!»_

— Бартон в самолете. Он в безопасности, я возвращаюсь за Баннером, — сказал Тор по коммуникатору.

— Понял, Тор, — ответил Стив.

Тони постучал себя по подбородку, оглядывая комнату. Он чувствовал себя ужасно маленьким в таком большом бункере, который был так хорошо защищен. 

— Я знаю, что вы, придурки, скрывайте не только файлы, — пробормотал Тони себе под нос. — Джарвис, проведи ИК-сканирование комнаты.

Глаза скафандра загорелись красным, когда инфракрасный луч просканировал всю территорию комнаты, сфокусировавшись на одной из секций в северо-западном углу.

— Стена слева от вас. Та стальная арматура, — ответил Джарвис. — От неё идёт воздушный поток.

— Хорошо, — ответил Тони. Он подошел к указанной стене, проводя руками по кирпичам. — Пожалуйста, окажись потайной дверью!

К удивлению Тони, стена поддалась уже от легкого толчка, отъехав назад и открыв взору Тони длинную металлическую лестницу, освещенную лишь парой ламп, прикрепленных к бетонным стенам. Сглотнув, Тони прижал кулак к груди, осторожно спускаясь вниз по лестнице, зная, что он, вероятно, пройдёт через ад, выслушивая позже от Стива о том, что он пошёл по неисследованному коридору без своей брони или хотя бы без какой-то поддержки. Но Тони не хватило терпения, чтобы ждать кого-то, и уж тем более у него не было настроения для того, чтобы выслушивать заботливое сюсюканье Стива прямо сейчас.

— Ребята, есть еще один сверхчеловек! — крикнул Стив по рации, крехтя так, словно его сбили с ног. — Женщина. Не вступайте в бой!

— Мы все в безопасности в самолете, Стив, — ответила Наташа. — Вам, ребята, нужно подкрепление?

— С Брюсом всё в порядке? — спросил Стив.

— Да, — ответил Тор. — Сейчас он одевается.

— Тогда да, — ответил Стив. — Тор, вы с Наташей пойдете и займете посты часовых у входа. Если Брюс в порядке, он может приглядывать за Клинтом, пока мы не взлетим. У врага есть сверхсилы, так что будьте настороже. Оба.

— Поняла, Стив, — ответила Наташа.

— Тони? —позвал Стив через несколько секунд. — Ты там в порядке? У меня есть Штрукер.

— Да, — ответил Тони, его глаза расширились от ужаса, когда узкий коридор закончился огромной комнатой, которая была заполнена технологиями и артефактами Читаури. У Тони пересохло во рту, и он замер, не в силах пошевелиться, хотя его взгляд продолжил метаться по комнате.

Тони словно шагнул прямо в космос, как в тот день, когда он запустил ракету через червоточину во время битвы за Нью-Йорк. Это ужасающее зрелище, которое преследовало его с тех пор, а теперь напоминание об этом было разложено прямо перед ним.

— У меня есть кое-что покрупнее, — пробормотал он, подавляя дрожь, не уверенный, слышит ли его Стив.

— Будь осторожен, Тони, — сказал Стив. — Та девушка…

— Тор, — произнёс Тони, когда его глаза уловили сияние голубоватого света, и он последовал к его источнику. Он сжал губы и решительно шагнул вперед, протягивая руку к Скипетру. — Я не спускаю глаз с нашего приза.

— Будь предельно осторожен, Старк! — крикнул ему Тор. — Этот Скипетр очень могуществен! Смертные люди не должны к нему прикасаться!

Но слова Тора были прерваны внезапным скрежещущим звуком, похожим на тот, что издают проводящие по доске ногти, только в разы сильнее. Этот внезапный звук заполнил сознание Тони, почти подавив его чувства. Мужчина остановился, не сводя глаз со Скипетра, когда почувствовал, как по его шее пробежал легкий порыв ледяного воздуха, такой быстрый, что сначала он испугался, что ему это только показалось.

Руки Тони сжались в кулаки, а его сердце бешено колотилось в груди, когда он сделал шаг вперед к скипетру. Протянув вперед дрожащую руку, он уже готов был схватиться за рукоять, как вдруг огромный монстр, свисавший с потолка, издал такой рев, что бетонные стены бункера задрожали. Тони тут же рухнул на пол, зажав уши кулаками от оглушительного шума, его взгляд последовал за пришельцем, а свет далеких звезд освещал то, что казалось огромным полем битвы, раскинувшимся перед ним.

Медленно поднявшись на ноги, Тони стиснул зубы и один мелкий неуверенный шаг вперед, издав тихий вздох, когда увидел то, что ему показалось Халком, лежащий на боку среди обломков, смертельно раненным. Когда Халк лежал там, задыхаясь, Тони окинул взглядом Наташу, неловко лежащую на спине, а её голова была опрокинута так, что Тони мог заметить струйку крови, вытекающую из уголка её рта. Тор лежал рядом с ней, его молот был небрежно брошен на грудь, которая была неподвижна, как могильный камень. Бартон сидел рядом с ним, сгорбившись, держа в руках сломанный лук, прямо напротив распростертого на земле изувеченного тела Стива Роджерса.

Задыхаясь, Тони рванулся вперед, его рука потянулась к шее Стива, чтобы нащупать пульс, когда вымученный крик «Папа!» — раздался эхом в холодном неподвижным воздухе, заставив Тони в шоке вскинуть голову.

— Питер!? — взвизгнул Тони, а волосы на его затылке встали дыбом, когда он начал отчаянно искать своего сына в развалинах. — Где ты сейчас?

— Папа! — крик раздался снова, на этот раз слабее. В нём слышался всепоглощающий ужасом, подобного которому Тони никогда не слышал от него прежде, даже когда его сына мучил очередной кошмар. — Помогите мне!

— Питер! — прохрипел Тони, заставляя себя говорить, несмотря на застрявший ком в горле, который был словно размером с мрамор, и пытаясь перелезть через массивную груду бетона и искривленной стали. — Питер! Держись, приятель, я тебя найду!

— Помогите мне! — крикнул Питер с противоположной стороны груды обломков. — Пожалуйста, папа, помоги мне!

Небольшой сдвиг в скалах, примерно в двадцати футах впереди, привлекло внимание Тони, и он наклонился вперед, спотыкнувшись о сыпучие обломки, карабкаясь на звук голоса своего сына, который казался ему более глубоким, чем Тони помнил, что было странным.

— Папа! — снова позвал Питер. — Пожалуйста! Я не хочу идти!

Горячие слезы ужалили глаза Тони и потекли, прожигая путь по его холодной коже, когда он заметил руку Питера, поднимающуюся из-под груды щебня и тянущуюся к нему. Бросившись вперед, Тони обхватил пальцами руку сына, которая была так залита кровью, что едва не выскользнула из его хватки.

— О Боже! — воскликнул Тони, отбрасывая в сторону осколки кирпича, покрывавшие грудь и живот Питера, пока не смог вытащить сына из-под обломков. Он осторожно убрал спутанные волосы Питера с его разбитого лба, прижав его голову к груди. — Приятель, кто это с тобой сделал?

— Я не... я не знаю, — прошептал Питер хриплым голосом. Его грудь дрожала так, будто у него случился очередной сильный приступ астмы, а его руки царапали грудь Тони, словно он хотел удержать мужчину. — Они пришли ночью. Я их не видел, но они были такие громкие, папа. Такие громкие! Они напугали меня!

_«Они пришли ночью. Громкие люди, которые приходили ночью.»_

— Это не имеет значения, Пит, — заверил его Тони. — Я держу тебя. Теперь всё в порядке. С тобой всё будет в порядке, я вытащу тебя отсюда.

— Папа, — прохрипел Питер, поднимая правую руку, покрытую глубокими порезами, обхватывая окровавленной ладонью щёку Тони, — Я думаю, ты опоздал. Ты больше не можешь мне помочь.

— Не надо так говорить, — выдохнул Тони. Он крепче обнял Питера, удерживая его за спину, чтобы поднять и унести подальше от этого ужасного места. Куда-нибудь, где он снова будет в безопасности. — Ты меня слышишь? Я запрещаю тебе это, Пит.

— Папа! — умоляюще воскликнул Питер. Его дыхание вырывалось теперь лишь слабыми, мучительными вздохами, а руки ребёнка изо всех сил пытались удержать Тони. — Я не хочу идти! Пожалуйста, мне страшно! Я не хочу идти!

— Питер! — воскликнул Тони, снова падая на колени, когда глаза Питера начали закатываться. —Нет, нет, дружище! Не делай этого! Не оставляй меня здесь!

Собрав все силы, оставшиеся в его сломанном теле, Питер поднял голову, и взгляд его испуганных карих глаз впился прямо в душу Тони, разрывая её на куски. 

— Прости, — прошептал он.

И тут голова Питера опрокинулась назад, всё его тело застыло в объятиях Тони, когда он испустил последний вздох.

Звук, нечто среднее между криком и воплем, вырвался из легких Тони, только для того, чтобы камнем застрять в горле, заставив его задохнуться. Ещё больше слез, пылающих с яростью тысячи солнц, потекли по его щекам, капая на избитое лицо Питера.

 _«Этого не может быть. Этого не может быть. О Боже, этого не может быть!»_

Питер был его _сыном_ , которого Тони любил больше собственной жизни. Его сын, которого он поклялся всегда беречь, всегда защищать.

И он _облажался_.

Плечи Тони вздрагивали от сильных рыданий, он цеплялся за обмякшее тело Питера, когда целая армия Читаури, которая, казалось, все это время просто выжидала в засаде рядом, начала двигаться к Земле через дыру в пространстве.

Он знал, что обязан хотя бы попытаться остановить их. Что он был последним защитником, который остался у Земли.

Но Тони не мог пошевелиться. Его тело было полностью парализовано, как будто он был приварен к Земле. Он зарылся лицом в волосы Питера, но они уже не пахли шампунем со вкусом зеленого яблока, который он так любил.

Нет. Теперь они пахли только затхлостью, как и сырой и неподвижный воздух, который окружал их. Вокруг Тони стояла удушливая вонь, как будто сам воздух затвердел вокруг него, просачиваясь в самые поры его кожи, не принося с собой ничего, кроме боли и смерти.

Армия Читаури приближалась всё ближе и ближе к Земле, а Тони мог только наблюдать, держа на руках безжизненное тело своего любимого сына, окруженный своей мертвой семьей Мстителей, его мысли отравляли самоуничижительные слова неудачи.

_Я должен был быть лучше. Я должен был остановить это. Я должен был сделать больше._

_Я должен был спасти его._

_Я должен был спасти их всех._

_Я мог бы сделать больше._

_Почему я этого не сделал?_

Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Тони вскинул голову, словно его ударили, и Питер вместе с остальным пейзажем внезапно исчез, сменившись голубоватым сиянием Скипетра, стоявшего прямо на столе перед ним. Колени Тони подогнулись, он недоверчиво обвел взглядом большой бункер, где хранились украденные инопланетные артефакты.

Он снова был в бункере Гидры, в Соковии. И Скипетр был прямо перед ним. Скипетр, который Гидра, очевидно, использовала для питания современного оружия и робототехники, которые Тони и остальные члены команды видели здесь.

Сердце Тони заколотилось в груди, когда он облизнул губы, его глаза были загипнотизированы голубым светом, исходящим от сияющего драгоценного камня. _Скипетр._ Это был ключ к разгадке. Вот что могло бы заставить всё это работать.

 _Скипетр_ был ключом к совершенствованию Альтрона, а Альтрон был ключом к спасению Питера, спасению его семьи. Тони казалось, что он слышит, как драгоценный камень, полный энергии, что-то шепчет ему.

— Джарвис, — произнёс Тони, прочищая горло. Прежде чем что-то предпринять, он должен был убедиться, что с Питером всё в порядке, что его сына не пытали и не били до тех пор, пока от него не осталось ничего, кроме крови, пота и слез. — Джарвис, где сейчас Питер?

— Мастер Питер сейчас спит в своей спальне в башне Мстителей, сэр, — ответил Джарвис.

Тони издал сдавленный всхлип, зажмурившись, и чуть не рухнул на пол от переполнявшего его облегчения. 

— Джарвис, ответь! С ним всё в порядке?

— Мастер Питер в добром здравии, сэр. Мисс Поттс должна отвезти его в школу примерно через четыре часа. Хочешь, я её разбужу?

— Нет, нет, — поспешно сказал Тони. — Спасибо, Джей.

Питер не лежал в какой-то жалкой куче развалин, его не тыкали и пытали, пока не изуродовали почти до неузнаваемости.

Он был в порядке. Всё это было какой-то ужасной проклятой галлюцинацией.

Но что, чёрт возьми, вызвало её?

— Тони? — раздался по коммуникатору обеспокоенный голос Стива, звучащий весьма живо. — Всё в порядке?

— Да, — ответил Тони. Он протянул правую руку, призывая рукавицу своего скафандра, и, как только рукавица оказалась на его предплечье, потянулся за скипетром.

— Теперь всё хорошо, Кэп.

***

Небо над облаками было идеально-лазурным, когда Квинджет летел через Атлантику обратно в Нью-Йорк. Мысли Тони были заняты формулами и расчетами, пока он разговаривал с доктором Хелен Чо, одним из лучших в мире врачей и экспертом по генетике, договариваясь о её прибытии в Башню. Она планировала использовать свою новую технологию регенерации тканей для лечения глубокой раны, полученной Бартоном во время миссии.

— Эй, Брюс? — крикнул Тони через плечо. — Ты можешь сказать Бартону, что доктор Чо будет ждать его, когда мы приедем?

— Клинт говорит, что это звучит неплохо, Тони, — ответил Брюс через несколько секунд.

— Хорошо, — сказал Тони. Он нажал кнопку включения автопилота и откинулся на спинку кресла, подняв руки, пытаясь размять ноющую поясницу. Ему казалось, что он _действительно_ пытался поднять Питера из этих руин.

— Тони? — произнёс Стив, входя в кабину и располагая свое большое тело в кресле второго пилота. — Тебе нужен перерыв?

— Нет, я в порядке, — быстро ответил Тони. — Сейчас у руля Джарвиса. Я вернусь к управлению, как только мы будем на подходе к городу.

— Хорошо, — твердо сказал Стив. — Тогда у тебя есть время ответить на несколько вопросов.

Почти мгновенно челюсти Тони сжались, а сердце бешено заколотилось. 

— По какому поводу?

— О том, что случилось в том бункере, — ответил Стив. Он положил руку на плечо Тони, словно прося его поднять взгляд. — Ты видел второго сверхчеловека? Девушку?

— Нет, — ответил Тони, его взгляд на секунду метнулся к Стиву, но он тут же снова его отвел. — Но я почти уверен, что она там была. Я... что-то почувствовал. Будто свист…

— И холод? — спросил Стив. — Будто до тебя докоснулось то, что люди называют призраком? 

— Да, что-то в этом роде, — ответил Тони. Он не сводил глаз с иллюминатора кабины, устремив взгляд на пушистые облака под самолетом. — Я почувствовал, как она провела по моей шее, и был этот звук... — Он вздрогнул при воспоминании. — Это было…

— Примерно то же самое я почувствовал, когда она столкнула меня с лестницы, — сказал Стив. — Я ощутил порыв холодного воздуха прямо перед тем, как она ударила меня. Она словно управляла самим воздухом, превращая его в оружие.

— Похоже на то, — пробормотал Тони. Он чувствовал, как напряженный взгляд голубых глаз Стива сверлят его висок. _«Ты можешь оставить меня в покое, старина?»_

— Ты уверен, что это всё, Тони? — спросил Стив после минутной паузы. — Потому что ты выглядел очень расстроенным…

— Я уверен, Кэп, — ответил Тони. Он почувствовал укол совести из-за того, что солгал Стиву, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. У него было странное чувство, что если он расскажет Стиву всю правду, расскажет ему об увиденном в деталях, то Стив почему-то подумает, что он сошел с ума.

_«Я что, схожу с ума?»_

— Капитан, — произнёс Тор, входя в заднюю часть кабины. — Я думаю, что должен забрать Скипетр в Асгард. Будет гораздо безопаснее хранить его в надежном тайнике дворца моего отца, чем здесь, на Земле.

Тони вскинул голову, потрясенный словами Тора. _«Нет, нет, нет! Мне нужен этот Скипетр, ты не можешь его забрать!»_

— Да, думаю, в этом есть смысл, — ответил Стив, бросив на Тони странный взгляд. — Тем более, что мы до сих пор не знаем, кому можно доверять в любом из правительств государств. Даже если это была последняя крупная база Гидры, их агенты под прикрытием всё ещё могут быть там.

— Можем ли мы с Бэннером сначала взглянуть на него? — спросил Тони, прижимая кулак к груди. — Я заметил в той лаборатории довольно продвинутую робототехнику. Я бы хотел посмотреть, сможем ли мы заглянуть в ту дверь, которую приоткрыл Штрукер. Кроме того, намечается большая вечеринка в субботу. Та самая, о которой я вам, ребята, рассказывал, помните? Я знаю, что все шишки захотят с вами познакомиться

— Победы всегда должны быть отмечены пиром, — сказал Тор, сильно хлопнув Тони по плечу. Его губы изогнулись в довольно гордой ухмылке. — Хорошо, Старк. Кажется, я очень популярен среди людей на Земле.

— Ну, ты, по крайней мере, популярен среди семиклассников, — проворчал Тони, закатывая глаза. Он всё ещё смеялся с того факта, что Нед Лидс любил подлизываться к Тору, когда оставался на ночь в Башне.

— Роджерс? Вы с Сэмом будете там, да? — спросил Тони. — Вы же знаете, что Пит захочет, чтобы вы пришли.

— Конечно, Тони, — ответил Стив. — Мы будем там.

— Отлично, — сказал Тони. — В субботу в восемь, там будет много еды и напитков, как для взрослых, так и для детей.

— Взрослые напитки, как правило, способствуют веселью, — произнёс Тор, широко улыбаясь. — Очень хорошо, Старк. Я с нетерпением жду этой встречи.

— Ты уверен, что все в порядке, Тони? — спросил Стив, когда Тор вышел, чтобы посидеть с Брюсом на заднем сиденье самолета. —Ты, кажется… взбудораженным.

— Просто с нетерпением жду возвращения домой, — пробормотал Тони. — Надеюсь, уничтожение этой Базы поможет Питеру спать спокойнее.

— М-м-м, — с сомнением протянул Стив. — Ты же знаешь, что я здесь, если вдруг появится желание поговорить.

— Спасибо, Кэп. Но я в порядке.

Стив ещё несколько секунд смотрел на Тони, его лицо омрачалось хмурым взглядом. 

— Хорошо. Ну, раз Клинт вышел из строя, дай мне знать, если тебя будет нужно подменить, ок?

— Спасибо, — сказал Тони. — Но со мной всё будет в порядке. — _«А теперь уходи.»_

Остаток почти одиннадцатичасового полета прошел как в тумане, и Тони всё это время прокручивал в голове цифры и проектировал матрицы, надеясь, что это поможет ему как всегда успокоиться.

Вместо этого, к тому времени, когда Тони умело посадил самолет на посадочную платформу Башни, он чувствовал, как им овладевало безумие, подобно тому, что преследовало его в течение нескольких месяцев после битвы за Нью-Йорк. Прошло по меньшей мере 30 часов с тех пор, как он спал в последний раз, но он совсем не чувствовал усталости.

Он просто хотел приступить к работе.

Выйдя из самолета, Тони затаил дыхание, увидев Питера, который придерживал дверь открытой, чтобы доктор Чо могла ввезти Бартона на кушетке в Башню. Тони вскочил на ноги, нетерпеливо ожидая, пока все остальные войдут внутрь, чтобы в один момент оказаться возле сына и заключить его в медвежьи объятия.

— Папа? —спросил Питер приглушенным голосом, уткнувшись в плечо Тони. — Ты в порядке?

— Да, приятель, — пробормотал Тони. Он зарылся носом в мягкие вьющиеся волосы Питера, вдыхая аромат зеленого яблока, который так любил. — Я в порядке.

-Я забеспокоился, когда появилась доктор Чо, — сказал Питер. — Похоже, мистер Бартон сильно пострадал.

— Нет, с ним все будет в порядке, — произнёс Тони, целуя Питера в висок. — Доктор Чо починит его, и он будет как новенький. 

Он отстранился, взял лицо Питера в ладони и оглядел его с головы до ног. Не было никаких внешних признаков ушибов, порезов или других повреждений, которые Тони видел в своем... чёрт возьми, в том бункере.

— Папа? — обеспокоенно спросил Питер, когда Тони закатал рукава толстовки, проверяя, нет ли на руках следов от уколов. — Что ты делаешь? Ты ведешь себя странно.

— Просто хочу убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке, Пит, — быстро ответил Тони.

— Почему я должен быть не в порядке?

— Нет причин. — Тони притянул Питера к себе, чтобы ещё раз обнять. — Я скучал по тебе.

— Я тоже по тебе скучал, — сказал Питер. — Это значит, что тебе больше не придется уезжать?

— В теории, приятель, — ответил Тони, вытирая нос. Он держал руку на плече Питера, направляя его внутрь Башни. — Найти Скипетр было приоритетом номер один, и теперь он у нас есть.

— Хорошо, — сказал Питер. — Теперь ты можешь сделать перерыв.

Тони вздохнул. 

— Пока нет, Пит. Тор сказал, что он хочет взять Скипетр в Асгард, так как он слишком силен, и его стоит хранить там. Я попросил его подождать до окончания вечеринки, чтобы мы с Брюсом могли изучить его, но это всего через три дня, так что до тех пор мы будем очень заняты.

— Ммм, — проворчал Питер. — Хорошо. Могу я хотя бы посмотреть на вас, ребята? Вы с Брюсом такие забавные, когда работаете вместе.

— Когда ты не в школе, — ухмыльнулся Тони, взъерошив Питеру волосы. — Кстати, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы сходить в кино в воскресенье, после вечеринки? Звучит неплохо?

— Неужели? — воскликнул Питер так взволнованно, что у Тони перехватило горло. Неужели в последнее время его отсутствие ощущалось так сильно? — Звучит здорово!

— Заметано, — сказал Тони. — Итак, сколько у тебя домашних заданий?

— Не слишком много. Я сделал большую часть пока ждал вас, ребята.

— Ладно, тогда почему бы тебе не пойти и не закончить, пока я проверю Бартона, — сказал Тони. — Звучит неплохо?

— Это что, папин код «брысь, малыш, у меня работа»? — спросил Питер.

Тони усмехнулся. 

— Называй это как хочешь, Пит. Но ты сможешь найти меня, когда закончишь.

— Угу.

***

— Итак, каков вердикт? — спросил Тони, входя в лабораторию, где доктор Чо деловито обрабатывала рану Бартона. Поставив поднос со смузи, он протянул один Бартону.

— Боюсь, он остается нашим Клинтом, — сказал Брюс, с благоговением наблюдая за процессом регенерации. — Тони, это потрясающе! Она на самом деле создает ткань!

— Довольно круто, — согласился Тони. — Вы сами разработали эту технологию, не так ли, доктор?

— Не в одиночку, мистер Старк, — ответила доктор Чо. — У меня есть чрезвычайно трудолюбивый персонал в Сеуле, который…

— Верно, — вмешался Тони. — Но ведь ты — мозг этой... твоей Колыбели, верно?

— Я помогала разрабатывать Колыбель, — сказала доктор Чо. — На самом деле, если бы мы были в моей лаборатории, я бы использовала её на мистере Бартоне. Процесс склеивания тканей происходит гораздо быстрее при использовании Колыбели.

— М-м-м ... И как долго вы работаете на Щит? — спросил Тони, и Брюс удивленно поднял брови.

— Технически я консультант Щит, — ответила она. — Ну, формально так оно и было…

— А вы не знаете, использовали ли вашу Колыбельку для каких-нибудь экспериментов, кроме ваших собственных? — спросил Тони. — Ну, знайте, по приказу Щита или типа того?

— Тони, к чему ты клонишь? — спросил Брюс. — Хелен только что сказала, что она и ее сотрудники изобрели колыбель

— Ни к чему, — поспешно ответил Тони, когда Брюс нахмурился. — Просто любопытно, вот и всё.

— Колыбель находится в моей лаборатории с тех пор, как мы её построили, — ответила Хелен, свирепо глядя на Тони. — И нет, мои сотрудники и я были единственными, кто имел к ней доступ.

Тони глубоко вздохнул, схватил один из коктейлей и сделал большой глоток. 

— Круто. Спасибо. Просто дайте мне знать, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится.

— Тони? — позвал Брюс, следуя за Тони, когда тот вышел из помещения, направляясь туда, где хранился Скипетр. — В чём дело?

— Скипетр, — сказал Тони. — По дороге домой я удивлялся, как этот засранец Штрукер ухитрился стать таким изобретательным, и мне пришло в голову, что ключ — это не сам Скипетр, а камень в нём. Похоже, он работает так же, как Тессеракт, который вызвал столько проблем несколько лет назад.

— Угу, — осторожно сказал Брюс. — Тессеракт, который чуть не уничтожил весь Нью-Йорк? Тот?

Тони нахмурился и поджал губы. 

— Вот, - сказал он, бросая золотую голографическую схему операционной матрицы Джарвиса рядом с тем местом, где стоял Брюс. — Это Джарвис.

— Здравствуйте, доктор, — сказал Джарвис.

— Джарвис, — ответил Брюс.

— Поначалу Джарвис был просто виртуальным ассистентом, — сказал Тони. — Но теперь он командует Железным Легионом, Башней и Комплексом, и он руководит моей компанией больше, чем кто-либо, кроме Пеппер. Она вне конкуренции.

— Я подозреваю, что это скоро изменится, — сказал Джарвис.

— Познакомься с конкурентами, — сказал Тони. Потянувшись к голубому камню, помещенному внутри Скипетра, Тони бросил его голографическую схему рядом с Джарвисом. Когда матрица приняла свою форму, Тони почувствовал покалывание кожи на затылке.

— Ух ты, — сказал Брюс, обходя светящееся голубое сооружение, искрящееся и стреляющее, в два раза больше матрицы Джарвиса. — Какая красота!

— На что, по-твоему, это похоже? — спросил Тони.

— Это похоже на мышление! — ответил Брюс. — Это невероятно! Я никогда раньше не видел ничего подобного. Это похоже на разум!

— Я думаю, это именно то, чем оно является, — сказал Тони. — И я думаю, что Штрукер пытался использовать этот... разум, скрытый внутри камня, чтобы привести в действие роботехнику, которую они строили.

Брюс бросил на него растерянный взгляд. 

— Искусственный интеллект?

— Да. Я бы сказал, что наш налет на эту Базу был очень своевременен. Они стучали в дверь, Брюс. Они почти её открыли. И если бы им это удалось, то неизвестно, что бы они смогли сделать. Их было бы чертовски трудно остановить.

— И... ты говоришь мне это, потому что…

Тони глубоко вдохнул носом.

— Брюс, это может быть ключом к созданию Альтрона.0

— Я думал, что Альтрон — это фантазия, Тони, — сказал Брюс с довольно снисходительным смешком.

— Вчера так и было, — настаивал Тони. — Но теперь, если мы сможем использовать эту силу, применив её к протоколу Железного Легиона…

— Это довольно большое «если», Тони, — ответил Брюс. — Я имею в виду, что это намного превосходит всё, что мы когда-либо видели или даже думали сделать!

— Да, и почти вся причина существования «Мстителей» заключается в том, чтобы позаботиться о таких «если», — парировал Тони. — Но что, если нам больше не придется этого делать? Что, если мир будет в безопасности? Что, если тебе никогда не придется беспокоиться о ещё одном зелёном коде? — Тони замолчал, у него перехватило горло. — Что, если моему сыну никогда не придется беспокоиться о том, вернусь я домой или нет? А что, если мне никогда не придется беспокоиться о том, что следующий Проект Озарение придет после _него_?

— Тони… — начал Брюс.

— Ты не думаешь, что это чего-то стоит? Ты не думаешь, что это стоит спать по ночам, зная, что тебе не нужно думать о том, когда в следующий раз инопланетяне постучатся в дверь Земли? Или будет ли какая-нибудь небесная пушка нацелена на тебя в следующий раз, когда ты делаешь себе кофе?

— Конечно, я знаю! Это просто…

— Ого, — раздался благоговейный голос Питера, когда он вошел в лабораторию, его карие глаза расширились, когда он изучал схемы перед ним. — Это так здорово! Что это?

— Э-э-э... — пробормотал Брюс.

— На что это похоже, Пит? — спросил Тони.

— Ну... - пробормотал Питер, обходя золотые и голубые матрицы, плавающие в центре комнаты. Он указал сначала на золотую. — Этот — Джарвис, но…

— Откуда ты это знаешь, Питер? — спросил Брюс.

Питер смущенно прикусил нижнюю губу. 

— ГМ... потому что я…

— Известно, что Пит время от времени сам возится с Джарвисом, - перебил его Тони, подмигнув Питеру. — Верно, Пит?

— Угу, — ответил Питер, застенчиво улыбаясь. — Но я никогда раньше не видел голубого, похожего на мозг. Это из Скипетра, что ли?

— Да, это так, — сказал Тони. Он похлопал Питера по плечу, не обращая внимания на широко раскрытые глаза Брюса. — Хочешь помочь мне и Брюсу работать над интерфейсом для Железного легиона?

— А можно? — взвизгнул Питер. — О, это звучит потрясающе!

— Иди устанавливай свою рабочую станцию, — сказал Тони, сжимая плечо Питера. — Давай начнем.

— Тони! — произнёс Брюс громким шепотом, когда Питер подбежал к монитору и включил его. — Ты в этом уверен? Мы даже не обсуждали это с остальными членами команды!

— Абсолютно, — твердо сказал Тони. Он мотнул головой в сторону Питера. — Пит уверен. Посмотри, как он взволнован. Кроме того, у нас нет времени на заседание комитета. Скипетр у нас только на три дня.

— Питеру двенадцать, Тони, — сказал Брюс, приподняв бровь. — Не то чтобы твой ребенок не был выдающимся, но я не уверен, что он полностью понимает то, что ты хочешь сделать.

— Может, и нет, — согласился Тони. Он посмотрел на Питера, невинное лицо которого сосредоточенно сморщилось, а руки Тони сжались в кулаки. — Но я знаю. Я хочу видеть доспехи по всему миру. Так что давайте начнем.

_«Потому что кого-то столь милого и гениального нужно защищать любой ценой, от любой возможной угрозы._

_Разве не так?»_

***

Следующие три дня они работали почти непрерывно, пробуя различные методы чтобы связать сложную матрицу камня с протоколом Тони Железного Легиона. Питер помогал ему, когда не занимался в школе или гимнастикой, даже внес несколько предложений, о которых ни Тони, ни Брюс раньше не думали. И все же, к огромному разочарованию Тони, даже совместная работа их трех блестящих умов не могла, казалось, решить сложные задачи, необходимые для интерфейса. По мере того как приближалось время приема гостей и неминуемый отъезд Тора со скипетром, Тони становился все более и более беспокойным и взволнованным.

— Чёрт возьми! — крикнул Тони, когда очередная симуляция интерфейса привела к каскаду мигающих красных огоньков на их голографических проекциях. — Что мы упускаем?

— Может быть, это просто неосуществимо, Тони, — произнёс Брюс, подавляя зевок. Он потянулся за чашкой кофе, но, делая глоток, промахнулся, и кофе пролился на его белый лабораторный халат. — Я имею в виду, что после трех дней такой работы я соображаю не лучшим образом, и…

— Но у нас мало времени! — рявкнул Тони, отодвигая в сторону кипу бумаг. Его сердцебиение, и без того учащенное от слишком большой дозы кофеина и слишком малого количества сна, ускорилось еще больше. — Тор уезжает завтра!

— Тогда это не сработает, Тони! — твердо сказал Брюс. — Это просто не то, что нам нужно. Нам придется придумать какой-нибудь другой способ.

 _«Но другого выхода нет!»_ — воскликнул про себя Тони. 

— Джарвис, — сказал он вместо этого. — Скажи Питу, что пора одеваться для вечеринки.

— Мастер Питер почти готов, сэр, — ответил Джарвис. — Могу я предложить вам тоже начать готовиться к приему гостей?

— Да, да, — проворчал Тони. _«Может быть, мне удастся убедить Тора дать нам ещё несколько дней. Я думаю, что у нас могло бы получиться, будь у нас чуть больше времени.»_

— Земля вызывает Тони, — произнёс Брюс, уже выключая компьютер. — Ты здесь?

— Да, здоровяк, — тихо сказал Тони. — Я всё ещё здесь. Джарвис, продолжай работать над перестановками интерфейса. Может быть, нам повезет.

— Хорошо, сэр. Наслаждайтесь вечеринкой.

— Я всегда так делаю, Джей.

***

Питер стоял в стороне от бара, наблюдая, как группы людей перемещаются, разговаривая, смеясь и разнося различные напитки. Он всегда чувствовал себя неловко на больших общественных мероприятиях, и ещё более некомфортно, когда общество состояло полностью из взрослых, с которыми его отец считал необходимым проводить время, тратя его на разговоры и общение.

Вздохнув, Питер переступил с ноги на ногу, потянув за тугой воротник рубашки и жалея, что не может сорвать галстук с шеи и сбросить его с самой вершины Башни. Он никогда не был большим поклонником костюмов и даже чуть не закатил детскую истерику после того, как папа рассказал ему о дресс-коде вечеринки. Но папа настоял на том, что джинсы и толстовки не подходят для довольно эксклюзивной клиентуры, и что Питер может смириться с этим костюмом всего на один вечер.

 _«Всего один вечер»_ , — подумал Питер. — _«Больше похоже на один вечер мучительной скуки.»_

— Привет, Питер, — раздался голос Сэма Уилсона, и Питер вздрогнул, когда мужчина едва слышно подошел к нему сзади. Джеймс всегда делал так же, и от этого у Питера сердце подскакивало к горлу. Что такого было во всех этих военных людях, что заставляло их все время так тихо ходить?

— Привет, Сэм, — ответил Питер, сглотнув слюну. — Наслаждаешься жизнью?

— О, конечно, — ответил Сэм не без сарказма. Он выглядел так же комфортно в своей модной одежде, как и Питер. — Я всегда готов ткнуться носом в воротник. Понимаешь, что я имею в виду?

Питер усмехнулся, его плечи слегка расслабились. Он прекрасно понимал, что имел в виду Сэм. Как бы Питер ни любил своего отца, он все еще чувствовал себя очень неуютно рядом с большинством его богатых подрядчиков и коллег по работе, которые составляли большую часть списка приглашенных на этот вечер.

— А где Стив? — спросил Питер, оглядываясь в поисках высокого капитана. — Он с тобой не тусуется?

— Нет, не сейчас, — сказал Сэм, и уголок его рта изогнулся в ухмылке. — Наташа пыталась флиртовать с ним всю ночь, но, видя, что Кэп всё ещё не совсем привык к двадцать первому веку... он все еще не совсем понимает это. И как только я начал смущаться, я понял, что пора убираться оттуда, понимаешь?

— О! — произнёс Питер, прикрыв рот рукой и подавляя смех. Почему-то Питер никак не мог представить себе Стива Роджерса, пытающегося флиртовать. — Эм…

— Вот именно, — усмехнулся Сэм. Он мотнул головой в сторону недавно освободившегося бильярдного стола. — Значит, ты умеешь играть в бильярд?

— Нет, не совсем, — ответил Питер. — То есть, я несколько раз возился с ним, но правил толком не знаю.

— Ну, тогда пошли, — сказал Сэм. Он похлопал Питера по плечу. — Я тебя научу.

— Да ладно! — сказал Питер, улыбаясь Сэму. — Спасибо!

Когда они подошли к бильярдному столу, Питер заметил папу, стоявшего у одного из столов с Тором, Джеймсом и Марией Хилл. Джеймс, казалось, рассказывал им какую-то историю, когда папа поднял взгляд и подмигнул Питеру.

— Будь осторожен, Сокол, — крикнул папа, перекрывая шум музыки и звуки вечеринки. — Ты научишь этого ребенка чему угодно, а через десять минут он надерет тебе задницу.

— Да, да, это мы ещё посмотрим, — ответил Сэм с самоуверенной ухмылкой. — Да будет тебе известно, что в свое время я три года подряд был чемпионом военно-воздушной лиги по бильярду.

— В свое время, Сэм, — подчеркнул папа. — Это ты сказал, а не я.

— Папа тоже не умеет играть в бильярд, — сказал Питер, когда Сэм протянул ему кий и кусок синего мела. — Но это, видимо, не мешает ему болтать всякую чушь.

— Ну, теперь ты сможешь его научить, — ответил Сэм, укладывая девять разноцветных шариков внутри треугольной штуковины. — После того, как я покажу тебе, как это делается.

К несчастью для Сэма, папа был прав. Сэму достаточно было продемонстрировать Питеру правила игры в бильярд в течение одной партии, прежде чем обширные знания Питера и его понимание физики и геометрии позволили ему делать почти одиночные удары. Единственный удар, который не попал в цель, был сделан тогда, когда старый армейский солдат, который, казалось, слишком много выпил, споткнулся о стол, когда ему помогали выйти из комнаты, сбив прицел Питера.

— Видишь? — с гордостью сказал папа Сэму после окончания третьей партии. Он обнял Питера за плечи и широко улыбнулся. — Я же говорил.

— Да, да, — любезно согласился Сэм. — Я думаю, что мы, простые смертные, просто не можем сравниться со всеми здешними гениями.

— По крайней мере, на этот раз, — сказал папа, взъерошив Питеру волосы. Питер почувствовал, как его щеки вспыхнули, как обычно, когда ему делали комплимент. — Однажды он всех нас превзойдёт. Просто смотрите.

— Я не сомневаюсь, — ответил Сэм. — Но я думаю, что сейчас пойду и утоплю своё горе в пиве. Если вы меня извините…

— Конечно, Сокол, — сказал папа. Как только Сэм ушел, он повернулся к Питеру. — Но ведь уже за полночь, молодой человек. Думаю, пора отправляться спать.

Сердце Питера учащенно забилось, и он с трудом сглотнул, опустив взгляд на полированный пол. Ему казалось унизительным то, что такая простая вещь, как сон по носам, может быть такой страшной, но всё же это было так. Питер отчаянно хотел попросить папу пойти с ним, укутать его, но он знал, что не сможет. Здесь всё ещё были гости вечеринки, они слонялись, пили, рассказывали анекдоты и разговаривали со Стивом и другими Мстителями. Было бы невежливо со стороны отца просто бросить их, чтобы пойти и уложить своего ребенка спать.

 _«Чертовски несвоевременная командировка в Индию. Если бы только Пеппер была здесь.»_ Тогда папа смог бы уйти с вечеринки, не показавшись плохим хозяином. Но так как её тут не было…

Но, помимо этого, Питеру уже исполнилось двенадцать лет. К этому времени он уже должен был в состоянии заснуть в одиночестве. Он больше не был долбаным ребенком.

— Хорошо, — прошептал Питер. — Я буду... Гм…

— Дай мне тридцать минут, Пит, — мягко сказал папа, похлопывая Питера по шее. — К тому времени я смогу выгнать остальных бездельников. Ладно?

Облегчение нахлынуло на Питера с такой силой, что глаза его наполнились слезами. 

— Спасибо.

— Не стоит, приятель, — сказал папа. — Иди и приготовься. Скоро увидимся.

Помахав на прощание остальным членам команды, Питер прошел по коридору в свою спальню, и, как только за ним закрылась дверь, он ослабил галстук и бросил его в сторону стула в углу. Он снял пиджак еще тогда, когда они с Сэмом начали играть в бильярд, а это означало, что он остался где-то в гостиной.

Ну что ж. Он может забрать его завтра. Насколько Питер знал, единственное, что они с папой планировали на завтра, - это завалиться на диван с огромными мисками попкорна и весь день смотреть фильмы. Папа так давно не брал выходной, и Питер очень, очень ждал этого.

Быстро приняв душ, Питер забрался в постель, прихватив Джорджа и очки, чтобы почитать в ожидании папы. Но через несколько минут, когда Питер понял, что прочитал одну и ту же страницу по меньшей мере три раза, он отложил книгу и очки в сторону и лег.

Было _так_ поздно. Может быть, он устал сильнее, чем думал.

— Джарвис, пожалуйста, выключи свет и включи звук дождя, — попросил Питер, прижимая Джорджа к груди. То же самое Питер просил каждый вечер, когда приходило время ложиться спать, и Джарвис всегда отвечал сразу, со своей обычной вежливой британской живостью.

За исключением этого раза. Сейчас единственным ответом на просьбу Питера было зловещее молчание.

— Джарвис? — снова спросил Питер, приподнимаясь на локте. — Не могли бы ты выключить свет и включить звук дождя?

И снова ничего не произошло. Через закрытую дверь спальни Питер все еще слышал приглушенные голоса замешкавшихся гостей, и взгляд на часы показывал 12:45 ам. Прошло не так уж много времени с тех пор, как он покинул вечеринку.

Что происходит?

— Джарвис? — позвал Питер слегка дрожащим голосом. — Всё в порядке?

Когда ответа не последовало, Питер вскочил с кровати, нацепил на лицо очки и, накинув поверх пижамы толстовку, выбежал из спальни. Если с Джарвисом что-то не так, Питер должен был немедленно сообщить об этом отцу, чтобы они могли его починить. У Джарвиса было множество очень важных функций, не последней из которых была охрана Башни и Комплекса.

Питер медленно приближался к гостиной, но замер, когда из динамиков квартиры донесся ужасный визг, похожий на отклик от плохо настроенного микрофона. Питер тут же рухнул на пол, зажимая уши руками от ужасного звука, борясь с сильным желанием закричать, когда звук прекратился так же внезапно, как и начался.

Досчитав до двадцати, Питер поднялся на ноги и направился в гостиную, когда услышал тяжелые металлические шаги, стучащие об деревянный пол, доносившиеся со стороны папиной лаборатории. Нырнув за стойку бара, Питер осторожно выглянул из-за угла, и у него перехватило дыхание, когда он увидел, что один из автоматических костюмов Железного легиона приближается к его отцу и остальным Мстителям. Костюм выглядел сильно поврежденным, все его суставы были погнуты, а масло вытекало из различных частей, оставляя слизистый след на полу.

— Как ты можешь быть достойным? — спросило существо хриплым и зловещим голосом, совсем не похожим на дружелюбную британскую мелодию Джарвиса. Он поднял руку, указывая на группу Мстителей, сидящих вокруг одного из столов. — Нет. Тебя нужно заменить. Вы все убийцы.

— Джарвис, — услышал Питер голос отца. — Перезагрузите протокол Легиона, я думаю, что у нас в костюме баги.

— Папа, — прохрипел Питер сквозь пересохшее горло, его тело застыло на месте, когда костюм повернулся, и взгляд его пылающих глаз скользнули по бару, где прятался Питер. Питер знал, что отец разработал костюмы Железного Легиона для поиска скрытых злоумышленников, так что вполне вероятно, что существо знало, что Питер был там.

— Кто тебя послал? — спросил Тор. — Откуда ты?

— Почему бы тебе не спросить его? — ответил костюм, указывая согнутой рукой на отца Питера, когда из динамиков донесся голос отца.

— _Я вижу доспехи по всему миру._

— Альтрон? — спросил Брюс.

 _«О нет!»,_ — подумал Питер. — _«Что-то пошло не по плану, если это Альтрон!»_

— Во плоти, — ответил костюм. — Если вы назовёте это «плотью». Я бы назвал это в лучшем случае временным телом. Скажу вам вот что. Это будет моей первоочередной задачей после того, как я позабочусь обо всех вас.

Альтрон снова повернулся, сделав еще один неуверенный шаг к столу. 

— Пришлось убить того другого. Печально. Он был хорошим парнем, просто встал у меня на пути.

— Ты кого-то убил? — спросил Стив.

— Питер! — отчаянно закричал папа. — Джарвис, где Питер?!

— Папа! — воскликнул Питер, наконец обретя дар речи. — Он убил Джарвиса!

— Питер! — папа снова закричал. — Где ты сейчас?

— Папа! — крикнул Питер, заметив один из костюмов Железного Легиона, когда тот пролетел сквозь одно из высоких стеклянных окон. — Пригнись!

Папа тут же упал на пол, и костюм Легиона пролетел всего в паре дюймов от него, целясь прямо в Стива. Стив взмахнул ногой, опрокинув стол и запустил его прямо в костюм. Когда он разлетелся на части по полу, оставшиеся пять скафандров Железного Легиона влетели в комнату, целясь в Мстителей. Стив тут же набросился на одного из них, пытаясь оторвать ему голову, в то время как второй направился к Наташе.

— Папа, берегись! — крикнул Питер, сквозь пальцы наблюдая за тем, как папа вскочил на стойку бара с ножом для колки льда в руке и прыгнул на спину третьему легионеру.

— Сокол! — закричал Папа, вонзая нож для колки льда легионеру в шею. Он пытался найти скрытый выключатель, деактивирующий костюм. — Уведите отсюда моего ребенка!

— Нет! — закричал Питер, свернувшись в клубок, когда Сэм подошел к нему, сгорбившись, чтобы избежать летящих обломков.

— Пошли, Питер, — сказал Сэм, обнимая Питера и поднимая его на ноги. — Давай отведем тебя в другое место.

Но прежде чем они успели отойти от бара, щит Стива пролетел через всю комнату, ударив прямо в грудь последнего легионера и разбив его на куски.

— Что ж, это было драматично, — сказал Альтрон, осматривая повреждения вокруг себя. Питер мог бы поклясться, что его голос звучал почти весело. — Извини, я знаю, что ты хотел как лучше. Просто ты не мыслил рационально. Очень редко выбор, сделанный в порыве животного страха, оказывается правильным.

 _«А?»_ — подумал Питер. — _«Что, черт возьми, это значит?»_

Но ни у кого не было возможности что-то объяснить, потому что Мьёлнир пролетел через комнату к Альтрону и ударил его о стену. Плечи Питера облегченно опустились, когда светящиеся голубые глаза Альтрона погасли, а костюм обмяк и рухнул на пол. Однако его облегчение длилось недолго — он увидел, что экран над баром загорелся, заполняясь голубоватыми строками кода, которые исчезли так же быстро, как и появились.

Альтрон использовал Интернет, чтобы сбежать.

— Папа... — начал Питер.

— Тони? — рявкнул Стив, тяжело дыша со щитом в руке. — Это ты сделал? Не обсуждая это с остальными?

— У нас не было времени на заседание комитета, — возразил папа. — Мы с Бэннером были ограничены во времени.

— И поэтому ты решил вмешаться в то, что считалось настолько могущественным? — спросил Стив. Он выглядел потрясенным и таким злым, каким Питер его ещё никогда не видел.

— Как я уже сказал, мы были... — начал папа.

— Сейчас не время! — рявкнул Тор. — Один из костюмов улетел со Скипетром. Теперь мы должны вернуть его. Снова.

— А Альтрон сбежал в другое место, — констатировал Питер. Он указал дрожащим пальцем на обзорный экран. — Я видел, как его код покидает Башню. Он... куда-то перешёл.

Заявление Питера было встречено тишиной, пока папа не покачал головой с таким печальным и подавленным, что Питеру захотелось плакать. 

— Пит прав. Альтрон — это программа. Вполне логично, что он использует интернет как лазейку.

— Итак ... что же нам теперь делать? — спросил Сэм, положив руку на плечо Питера.

— Мы должны придумать, как его найти, — ответил Стив.

— Это будет нелегко, — сказал Брюс, отрываясь от планшета. — Похоже, Альтрон уже уничтожил все наши наработки. — Он бросил планшет на стойку бара. — Вся наша работа... все пропало. Он все удалил.

— Хорошо, — произнёс папа дрожащим голосом. — В первую очередь, Сэм, мне нужно, чтобы вы с Роуди как можно скорее доставили Питера в Комплекс. Там есть изолированная сеть на случай чрезвычайной ситуации, так что вы, ребята, должны быть в порядке, как только окажетесь там. Я свяжусь с Пеппер и попрошу её присоединиться к вам, как только она освободится.

Сердце Питера заколотилось, хотя рука Сэма крепче сжала его плечо. Это было так же, как и в случае с проектом Озарение.

— Нет! — воскликнул он. — Папа, пожалуйста! Не отсылайте меня снова! Я не хочу идти!

От этих криков папа вскинул голову, его лицо приобрело цвет старой слякоти в конце зимы. 

— Не сейчас, Питер, — предупредил он. — Никаких аргументов.

— Но…

— Пошли, Питер, — твёрдо сказал Сэм, кивая Джеймсу. — Пошли отсюда.

—Но я могу помочь! — взмолился Питер. — Пожалуйста, я хочу помочь! Я тоже работал над этим, может быть, я где-то напортачил.

— Питер, — сказал папа, направляясь к бару. Он обнял его и запустил пальцы в волосы Питера. — Всё в порядке, приятель. Ты не сделал ничего плохого.

Его слова должны были утешить, но Питер знал, что они неправдивы. Всё тело отца дрожало, а руки были холодны как лёд. Питер никогда раньше не видел его таким напуганным.

— Ты не можешь этого знать! — прошептал Питер, уткнувшись папе в плечо, и слезы защипали ему глаза. — Весь код был полностью смешан!

— Да, я могу, — прошептал папа. — Ты один из самых умных людей, которых я когда-либо видел, Пит. Это была не твоя вина. Ни за что. Ты же знаешь, что удаление подобной программы — это не то же самое, что нападение на базу Гидры, так что тебе не нужно беспокоиться обо мне. Со мной все будет в порядке.

— Обещаешь? — всхлипнул Питер. Он знал, что спорить бесполезно, даже если без сомнения мог сказать, что отец лжет ему против своей воли. Он бы ни за что так не испугался, если бы Альтрон был всего лишь простой программой-отступником.

— Обещаю, приятель. Идти сейчас. Иди с Сэмом и Роуди, они о тебе позаботятся.

— Ладно, — сказал Питер, шмыгая носом. — Просто... будь осторожен! Пожалуйста.

Руки отца сжались вокруг Питера так сильно, что он не мог дышать. 

— Я всегда осторожен, Питер.

***

Когда Сэм торопливо выводил Питера из комнаты, за ним по пятам следовал Роуди, Тони сильно прикусил нижнюю губу, борясь с желанием утопиться в бутылке виски или трех бутылок. Такого сильного желания он не испытывал уже много лет. С той роковой ночи, когда он забрал маленького семилетнего Питера в маске Железного Человека из офиса Социальной службы в Квинсе, он выпил не больше пары стаканчиков спиртного.

Но сейчас ему ничего так не хотелось, как забиться в какую-нибудь дыру с остатками бара за спиной и напиться до беспамятства.

_«Из всех проклятых, идиотских, глупых вещей, которые я когда-либо делал, это должно быть худшая.»_

Тони понятия не имел, почему он позволил Джарвису продолжать выполнять перестановки интерфейса без Тони или Брюса, которые бы следили за ходом работы. Ну, это было не совсем так. Тони точно знал, почему он это допустил. У Джарвиса было достаточно опыта в подобных симуляциях, и он никогда не ошибался.

Но Тони никогда не поручал ему ничего такого грандиозного. Никогда, когда конечной целью было создание чего-либо, подобного живому. Именно отчаяние Тони из-за возможной потери Скипетра до завершения Альтрона заставило его сделать такой сомнительный выбор.

Он просто никогда не думал, что первым действием Альтрона, когда он станет разумным, будет нападение и отключение Джарвиса, который был, по сути, первым защитником Питера после самого Тони.

И, отключив Джарвиса, Альтрон-программа, созданная Тони, чтобы попытаться защитить Питера — теперь потенциально представляла собой самую большую опасность, с которой Питер когда-либо сталкивался.

Потому что цель Альтрона, — какой бы искаженной она не была, — состояла в том, чтобы заменить Мстителей. Заменить Тони, заменить всю их семью Мстителей.

И в конце концов, заменить всю расу человечества. Пытаясь защитить Питера, Тони создал нечто, чья конечная цель состояла в том, чтобы уничтожить его.

— Тони, — произнёс Стив, напугав Тони, несмотря на мягкость его голоса. — Наташа, Клинт и Брюс вытаскивают какие-то бумаги из архива СИ. Нам нужно действовать быстро, пока у Альтрона не появилось слишком много шансов размножиться.

— Он уже размножается, — пробормотал Тони. — Вот почему он использовал интернет как путь к отступлению. Как сказал Пит, он может пойти куда угодно и быть везде.

Стив поджал губы. 

— Ну, тогда, я думаю, нам лучше начать.


	16. Часть 16

Тони ущипнул себя за переносицу, морщась от нарастающей за его глазами головной боли, будто сам Мьёльнир непрерывно колотил его по лбу изнутри. Слова Альтрона, сказанные как раз перед тем, как Тор разнес его искривленное металлическое тело на куски своим молотом, эхом отдавались в голове Тони, играя на непрерывной пленке.

_Очень редко выбор, сделанный в порыве животного страха, оказывается правильным._

Альтрон разрабатывался как миротворческая программа, предназначенная для защиты Земли и её народа. Защиты Питера.

Его создание позволило бы Тони навсегда отключить свои костюмы Железного Человека, чтобы он мог сосредоточиться на более важных вещах. Его семья, его компания и всё хорошее, что они могли бы сделать в этом мире вместе.

Но вместо этого Альтрон каким-то образом оказался олицетворением худшего страха Тони. Вместо того, чтобы защищать землю, защищать свой народ, защищать Питера и остальную семью Тони, Альтрон был настроен на то, чтобы полностью уничтожить их всех и начать всё сначала.

Альтрон хотел начать всё с чистого листа. Он хотел истребить всех.

Моргая, Тони оглядел комнату, оценивая огромный ущерб, который Альтрон успел нанести во время короткой схватки, прежде чем исчез. Это было действительно замечательно — и, по мнению Тони, свидетельствовало об успехе тренировок Стива, — что ни один из них не пострадал серьезно. Стив и Тор, конечно, были в полном порядке. Брюс, Бартон и Наташа выглядели ничуть не хуже, и, если не считать раскалывающейся головы Тони и хронической тупой боли в левой руке, с ним тоже всё было в порядке. На этот раз никаких сломанных ребер или синяков под глазами.

Им повезло. Все могло быть намного хуже. Тони был безмерно рад, что Питер не пострадал.

— Джарвис, — не задумываясь произнёс Тони и прикусил губу, вспомнив, что Джарвиса больше нет. Острая пульсирующая боль в голове Тони стала ещё сильнее, когда он осознал это. Джарвис _исчез_ , уничтоженный Альтроном, как только тот обрел разум, поскольку его целью был Джарвис как первая линия обороны Мстителей. Джарвис, который был с Тони на протяжении всей его жизни, который видел его в лучшем и в самом худшем состоянии. Тот, кто любил Питера почти так же сильно, как и сам Тони, исчез.

И это была полностью его вина.

— Тони, — тихо сказал Стив, осторожно приближаясь к Тони, будто бы тот был раненым или загнанным в угол животным. — Нам бы очень пригодилась твоя помощь с этими файлами. Их очень много, и ты с Брюсом действительно единственные люди, которые понимают большую часть этого, и…

— Да, да, — пробормотал Тони. — Просто... дай мне минутку.

Стив нахмурился, и Тони прикусил язык, борясь с сильным желанием наброситься на высокого, мускулистого Капитана и ударить его в идеальные зубы. Стив ни в чем не виноват, и Тони это знал. Но почему он должен быть таким чертовски _хорошим_ всё время? Если бы они поменялись местами, Тони знал, что не смог бы сохранить хладнокровие в этой ситуации.

 _«Что ж_ , — с горечью подумал Тони, — _именно поэтому он капитан, а не я.»_

— Просто... дай мне проверить Пита, — прошептал Тони. — Убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке.

— Хорошо, — со вздохом ответил Стив. — Он похлопал Тони по плечу. — Питер в надежных руках Роуди и Сэма, Тони. Ты это знаешь.

Вытащив телефон из кармана, Тони кивнул, используя спутниковую сеть Старка для связи с телефоном Питера, отметив, что сын все еще находится примерно в сорока минутах езды от Базы на севере штата. Он быстро набрал сообщение, попросив Питера сообщить ему, как только он благополучно доберется до комплекса, и не включать ничего, что имело выход в интернет.

— Итак, что мы знаем о двух модифицированных людях? — спросил Стив, когда Тони подошел к столу, заваленным коробками со старыми файлами. — Хилл?

— Их зовут Пьетро и Ванда Максимофф, — ответила Мария, читая с планшета. — Близнецы, родившиеся в Заковии, чьи родители погибли несколько лет назад во время попытки государственного переворота. Очевидно, они сами вызвались участвовать в экспериментах Штрукера и были единственными выжившими.

— И каковы же их способности? — спросил Стив.

— У него повышен метаболизм и улучшен тепловой гомеостаз. Она занимается нейроэлектронным взаимодействием, телекинезом, манипуляциями на ментальном уровне.

Стив моргнул.

— Он быстрый, а она ведьма, — пояснила Хилл.

— Нет-нет, это я уже понял, — сказал Стив. — Но ты сказала «манипуляциями на ментальном уровне»? Как вообщ…

— То есть, я полагаю, она может внедрить образы в чью-то голову, — сказал Брюс. — Заставь людей видеть то, чего нет. Как галлюцинации. — Он тяжело вздрогнул. — Ох. Это довольно жутко, если подумать.

Тони почувствовал, как его кровь застыла у него в жилах от заявления Брюса, а рука тут же потянулась к затылку, словно он пытался защититься от свиста ледяного ветра, который вызвал ужасное, выворачивающее наизнанку видение, развернувшееся перед Тони в бункере Гидры в Заковии. Видение, в котором он видел всех своих друзей мертвыми, в котором его любимый сын умирал у него на руках, умоляя не уходить. Слезы защипали глаза Тони, когда он вспомнил мучительный момент, когда тело Питера обмякло у него в руках, а его глаза закрылись в последний раз.

Когда Тони тоже хотел умереть, вместе с ним.

Тони почувствовал, как его руки сжались в кулаки, а челюсти сомкнулись от гнева. Если то, что сказала Мария Хилл, было правдой, то эта девушка Ванда как будто заглянула в сознание Тони, прочитала его самые худшие страхи и намеренно использовала их, по какой-то нездоровой причине.

_«Да как она ПОСМЕЛА!»_

— Мы знаем, где сейчас находятся эти близнецы? — спросила Наташа.

Хилл пожал плечами. 

— Насколько нам известно, они всё ещё в Заковии.

— Хорошо, — произнёс Стив. — Итак, мы знаем, что Альтрон пытается найти форму или тело, более сильное, чем то, что он смог найти здесь. Отправится ли он за этим в Заковию? Тони, Брюс сказал, что ты нашел несколько роботизированных систем у Скипетра, довольно продвинутых. Сможет ли Альтрон завладеть одним из них и построить тело?

— Да, — прохрипел Тони пересохшим горлом, перебирая массивные папки в поисках чего-нибудь полезного. — На самом деле он мог бы захватить их всех. Его сознание не ограничивается только одной физической формой.

— Здорово, — пробормотала Наташа. —Это утешает.

— Это не поможет, Наташа, — сказал Стив, бросив на Наташу сердитый взгляд. — Итак, если мы также знаем, что конечной целью Альтрона является уничтожение человечества, то было бы разумно предположить, что он захочет получить контроль над такими вещами, как…

— Ядерные коды! — воскликнула Хилл, оторвав взгляд от своей ноги, которой она пыталась откопать упрямый кусок битого стекла. — Эм…

— Роуди об этом позаботился, — сказал Тони. — Он уже предупредил президента и Объединенный комитет начальников штабов, и коды были изменены на непрерывный вращающийся алгоритм, за которым не должен поспеть даже Альтрон.

— Не должен? — уточнил Брюс, широко раскрыв глаза за очками. — Мы уверены, что «не должен» для нас сейчас достаточно?

— Я сказал хватит! — рявкнул Стив, свирепо глядя на Брюса. — Ладно. Так что, если Альтрон направляется обратно в Заковию, можно предположить, что он захочет найти потенциальных союзников. Будут ли эти близнецы потенциальными союзниками?

—Это кажется вероятным, — ответил Тор. — Они без колебаний напали на наших людей во время набега, так что это сделало их нашими врагами. И у нас есть старая поговорка на Асгарде. Враг моего врага…

— Это мой друг, — перебила Наташа. — Мы тоже так говорим здесь, на Земле. Может быть, наша лингвистика не так мелочна, как ты думаешь.

— Получается, это одна из тех ситуаций, где эта конкретная фраза приемлема, — сказал Тор, игнорируя словесный подкол Наташи. — Эти усиленные, похоже, имеют претензии к Мстителям по какой-то причине, так что для Альтрона было бы логично искать их.

— Согласен, — сказал Стив. — Итак, сейчас давайте предположим, что Альтрон уже сделал это.

— Я думаю, с нас хватит предположений, Стив, — пропищала Хилл, просматривая планшет. —Поступают новые сообщения о нападении металлических машин на лаборатории робототехники, реактивного движения, оружейные заводы. Лишая их всех ресурсов, которые могли бы быть полезны.

— Он быстро работает, — проворчала Наташа.

— Есть жертвы? — спросил Стив.

— Только косвенные, — ответила Хилл, прищурившись и читая по табличке. — В основном тут сообщения о том, что лаборанты пребывают в невменяемом состоянии, бормоча что-то о старых воспоминаниях и «что-то слишком быстром, чтобы это увидеть».

— О'кей, это определенно похоже на то, что у Альтрона есть эти близнецы, — сказал Брюс.

— И он убрал Штрукера, — добавил Хилл. — Он находился под охраной НАТО.

Тони нахмурился, услышав последнюю новость. Именно Штрукер — скорее всего, вместе с этим ублюдком Доктором Листоом, — проводил эксперименты над близнецами, наделяя их сверхъестественными способностями. Какого чёрта Альтрон вдруг повернулся и убил его?

— И... теперь все наши файлы на Штрукера исчезли, — сказала Наташа, бросая планшет на стол в отчаянии. — В этом нет никакого смысла. Штрукер мог бы быть полезен Альтрону; парень был оперативником Гидры, работавшим в Щите в течение многих лет, и у него были помощники повсюду, участвующие почти во всём. Зачем Альтрону убивать его?

— Альтрон, должно быть, хочет что-то скрыть об этом Штрукере, — сказал Тор.

— Альтрон хотел, чтобы мы что-то пропустили, — согласился Стив.

—Тор прав, — заявил Тони, указывая на папку, которую держал Брюс. — Я знаю этого парня.

Стив заглянул через плечо Тони, его брови сошлись вместе, когда он просматривал файл. 

— Да? Он похож на бандита.

— Это потому, что он такой, — проворчал Тони. — Занимается торговлей оружием на черном рынке, действует у берегов Африки. Он был прямо на Аллее Гидры. — Он поднял голову и встретился с напряженным взглядом Наташи. — Я никогда ничего ему не продавал, Вдова, так что можешь прямо сейчас стереть эту чертову ухмылку со своего лица.

— Никто тебя в этом не обвиняет, Тони, — твердо сказал Стив. — И последнее, что нам сейчас нужно — это продолжать нападать друг на друга. Мы все в этом замешаны.

— Ты уверен в этом, Кэп? — спросил Бартон. — Потому что мне кажется, что мы не попали бы во всю эту чертову неразбериху, если бы _некоторые идиоты_ не сделали что-то довольно глупое.

Тони тут же ударил кулаком по столу, отчего одна из таблеток соскользнула с края и с громким стуком упала на пол. 

— Ты действительно называл моего сына идиотом? — крикнул он. — Ты, Бартон? Моего сына, у которого IQ почти 200? И Брюса, который один из величайших чертовых ученых, когда-либо живших? Потому что если это так, то ты намного глупее, чем есть на самом деле…

— Довольно! — крикнул Стив. Он прижал ладонь к груди Тони, прямо над массой шрамов, скрывающихся под рубашкой Тони, в том самом месте, где Питер по ночам клал голову, чтобы заснуть. — Отойди, Тони. Здесь никто никого не обзывает.

— Да? — рявкнул Тони, его дыхание стало громким, прерывистым. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он спал в последний раз? — Скажи это той Зелёной Стрелке.

— Какая, к чёрту, Зелёная Стрелка? — спросил Бартон.

— Этот мелочный спор ни к чему нас не приведет, — сказал Стив. — Что нам нужно сделать прямо сейчас, так это составить план и следовать ему. Как можно скорее. — Он повернулся к Тони, его голубые глаза были ледяными от сдерживаемого гнева. — Тони. Что такого особенного в этом торговце оружием?

Сделав глубокий вдох, Тони медленно выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. 

— В последний раз я видел его на съезде, в... 2005-м или что-то в этом роде. Он все хвастался своей новой находкой. Называл это переломным моментом.

— Что это такое? — спросил Стив, указывая на фотографию мужчины, Улисса Клауэ. — Вот это, у него на шее? Это что, какая-то татуировка?

— Нет, это не татуировка, — сказал Тор. — Это клеймо. В некоторых Королевствах есть те, кто все еще использует их в качестве опознавательных знаков.

— Что оно означает? — спросил Стив.

— Похоже, это означает «вор» на непонятном африканском диалекте, — ответил Брюс, смущенно поднимая глаза от планшета. — В гораздо менее дружелюбном смысле.

— На каком диалекте? — спросила Наташа.

— Вака ... Вакана ... Гм... Ваканда, — пробормотал Брюс.

— Ваканда? — воскликнул Стив. — Ты уверена?

— Совершенно уверен, — ответил Брюс. — А что?

— Вот дерьмо, — пробормотал Тони. — Если этому парню удалось выбраться из Ваканды с каким-то местным товаром, то…

— Мне показалось, твой отец сказал, что у них ничего нет! — сердито прошептал Стив.

— Говард не в первый раз говорит кому-то то, что он хочет услышать, вместо правды, — парировал Тони.

— Эй! — окликнул их Брюс. — А что можно получить из Ваканды?

Тони тяжело вздохнул, указывая на щит Кэпа, стоявший на полу у стены. 

— Самый прочный металл на Земле.

— Где сейчас этот парень? — спросил Стив.

— Я бы предположил, что у него все то же самое убежище, что и всегда, — сказал Тони. — Это слишком большая операция, чтобы передвигаться незаметно.

— Вот дерьмо, — пробормотал Бартон после нескольких секунд молчания. Он поднялся на ноги, схватив пару палочек, которые носил с собой всю ночь по какой-то странной причине. Тони оставил попытки понять этого человека. — Пожалуй, пойду подготовлю самолет.

***

— Мы приехали, Питер, — тихо сказал Джеймс, когда Сэм въехал машину в подземный гараж Базы.

— Да, — прошептал Питер. — Спасибо.

Выскользнув из машины, Питер зашаркал к лифту, смутно ощущая на своем плече руку Сэма. На протяжении всей девяностоминутной поездки на север штата его разум перебирал код, который он помогал писать для Альтрона, пытаясь понять, где он мог ошибиться.

— Ты ни в чем не виноват, — сказал Сэм, словно прочитав мысли Питера. — Даже не ходи туда. Это правда никому от этого нет никакой пользы.

— Конечно, — с сарказмом ответил Питер, с трудом выдавив это слово из своего пересохшего горла. Всю дорогу он старался не заплакать, и из-за этого ему казалось, что на горло напали с теркой для сыра.

— Сэм прав, Питер, — сказал Джеймс, когда они вошли в главное здание комплекса. — А теперь покажи мне, как это сделать.… всё что, чёрт возьми, сказал Тони, чтобы это место защитило нас.

— Это замкнутая, изолированная интернет-сеть, — сказал Питер, направляясь к главному рабочему месту в лаборатории отца. — Она питается от спутниковой сети Старка, а не от обычного интернета. Папа спроектировал его таким образом на случай, если какой-нибудь странный компьютерный вирус нападет на Башню и выведет Джарвиса из строя.

— А почему в башне нет ничего подобного? — спросил Сэм. — Сейчас это было бы очень кстати.

— Спутниковая сеть недостаточно велика, чтобы поддерживать и Башню, и Базу, — со вздохом объяснил Питер. — И правительство не давало папе разрешения на запуск новых спутников, когда он просил, так что…

— Да, давай не будем сейчас вдаваться в подробности, — сказал Джеймс, поморщившись. — На самом деле сейчас для этого не время.

Набрав на мониторе последние команды запуска, Питер активировал спутники и вздохнул с облегчением, когда все они засветились синим цветом, показывая, что они в полном рабочем состоянии. 

— Теперь всё должно быть хорошо.

— И мы уверены, что это… Альтрон не может взломать эту сеть? — спросил Сэм.

— Папа намеренно не включал его в электронную систему учета в Башне, — сказал Питер. — И База не подает никаких сигналов с того момента, как Джарвиса вывели, так что у Альтрона не должно было быть никакого способа получить доступ. Для него мы невидимы.

— Если только он сам не явится искать нас, — пробормотал Джеймс, подавляя зевок. — Ну ладно. Я собираюсь быстро осмотреться, прежде чем мы подготовимся к ночевке.

— Пошли, Питер, — сказал Сэм. — Тебе, наверное, пора спать.

— Нет! — в отчаянии воскликнул Питер, хотя на самом деле смертельно устал. — Я не хочу этого делать!

— Питер, уже почти три часа ночи…

— Пожалуйста, не надо! — закричал Питер. — Я хочу попробовать посмотреть, что пошло не так! И я всё равно не смогу заснуть, я просто знаю это!

Сэм поджал губы и недовольно нахмурился, когда подошел ближе. 

— Смотри. Я уверен, что чтобы быть таким чертовски умным, тебе не нужно так много спать, как остальным. Но я говорю тебе, если я буду охранять тебя — кстати, именно об этом просил твой отец,— то мне нужно немного поспать. Иначе от меня не будет никакой пользы.

— Периметр пока в безопасности, — объявил Джеймс, входя в комнату. — Я бы сказал, что уже давно пора немного поспать, вы согласны?

— Да, — сказал Сэм.

— Нет, — одновременно ответил Питер.

— Очень жаль, Питер, — сказал Джеймс. — Твой ответ не принимается.

— Но... 

— Не заставляй меня приказывать тебе лечь спать, Питер, — сказал Джеймс низким голосом полковника. — Я не хочу, но сделаю это.

Слезы от усталости и стыда навернулись на глаза Питера, и его плечи поникли от поражения. 

— Прекрасно. Но…

— Не волнуйся, Питер, — тихо сказал Сэм. Он успокаивающе положил руку на плечо Питера, поворачивая его в сторону жилой части. — Я приду и посижу с тобой.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Питер, и одинокая слеза скатилась по его щеке. Он быстро смахнул её, прежде чем Сэм успел заметить. _«Я слишком взрослый, чтобы всё время плакать, чёрт возьми!»_

Забравшись в свою кровать в стиле Звездного пути, Питер рухнул на подушки, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что Джордж все еще сидит на его кровати в Башне, а не здесь, на Базе вместе с ним. Здесь было все необходимое: одежда, обувь, дополнительные контактные линзы и ингаляторы, даже копии школьных учебников. Но они покинули Башню в такой спешке, а Питер был так расстроен и взволнован всем происходящим, что даже не подумал зайти в свою комнату и взять белого медведя. В спальне было разбросано еще несколько мягких игрушек, но Джордж был только один.

— Всё хорошо, Питер? - спросил Сэм, усаживаясь в мягкое кресло в нескольких футах от кровати Питера.

— Да, — выдавил Питер, когда ещё больше слез потекло по его щекам, смачивая подушку. — Просто... не привык к тишине. Джарвис обычно проигрывал звуки дождя на заднем плане для меня, пока я сплю, и сейчас…

— Ну, я могу попробовать спеть тебе, если хочешь, — сказал Сэм, стараясь придать своему голосу легкость. — Но я сильно сомневаюсь, что это поможет тебе уснуть. Хотя, возможно, разобьет несколько окон.

Губы Питера непроизвольно изогнулись в легкой улыбке. 

— Нет, спасибо, Сэм, — сказал он. Сморгнув слёзы, он взял в руки одну из запасных подушек, держа её так, как обычно обнимал Джорджа. — Со мной все будет в порядке.

— Хороший выбор, — ответил Сэм. — А теперь спать. Я очень устал.

Несмотря на лихорадочный бег своих мыслей и растущее беспокойство, Питер почти сразу же уснул. Но через некоторое время он проснулся от того, что, казалось, было громким спором людей, по-видимому, прямо за дверью его спальни.

— Я же сказал вам, что мой ответ — нет! — произнёс один из голосов. — Я никогда этого не допущу и точка!

— Это не тебе решать! — произнес второй голос, более гортанный, чем первый, и более зловещий. — Может быть, это и есть прорыв, которого мы так долго ждали!

— Мне всё равно! — крикнул первый голос. — Разве вы не понимаете? Он мой сын! Я этого не допущу!

— Он ничего не почувствует, — сказал второй мужчина, его голос стал тихим. Испугавшись, Питер свернулся в тугой клубок, и по его рукам побежали мурашки, когда мужчина продолжил: — Я могу гарантировать, что субъект ничего не почувствует.

— Никто не тронет Питера! — крикнул первый мужчина. — Абсолютно никто! Я сожгу всё дотла! Всё это, если потребуется! Этого не должно было случиться!

— Папа, пожалуйста, — прохрипел Питер высоким, писклявым голосом малыша. — Пожалуйста, перестань орать. Это слишком громко!

— А что именно не должно было случиться? — рявкнул второй мужчина. — Это может быть прорыв, который мы искали годами! Вершина многолетних исследований! Как ты можешь этого не видеть?

— Пожалуйста, папа! — закричал Питер, прижимая уши к голове так сильно, что ногти впились в кожу головы. — Пожалуйста, остановись! Ты меня пугаешь, это слишком громко!

— Убирайтесь из моего дома! - крикнул первый мужчина. — И больше сюда не возвращайся, или я вызову полицию!

Послышалась громкая возня, за которой быстро последовал хлопок двери, такой сильный, что стены спальни Питера задрожали, заставив его всхлипнуть и сжаться ещё сильнее. Через несколько секунд Питер услышал, как открылась дверь, и кто-то вошел в его комнату. Человек сел на кровать, нежно погладил его по волосам, прежде чем потянуться к его дрожащему телу, притягивая его ближе.

— Всё в порядке, Питер, — прошептал отец. — Теперь всё в порядке. Засыпай.

— Так громко! — Питер заскулил. — Почему так громко?

— Мне очень жаль, Питер, — сказал папа, похлопывая его по спине. Он медленно почувствовал, как его напряженное тело начало расслабляться, высвобождаясь из тугого клубка. — Но теперь всё в порядке. Ты можешь снова заснуть.

Питеру не очень-то хотелось снова засыпать, но он все равно кивнул. 

— Хорошо, пап. Я попробую.

— Хороший мальчик, — сказал отец, целуя его в лоб. Он снова уложил Питера на подушку, натянул одеяло на плечи и погладил его по голове. — Спи спокойно, сынок. Ты в безопасности.

— Угу, — произнёс Питер, глядя, как отец возвращается к двери спальни. Подойдя к двери, он остановился, положив руку на дверную ручку, и повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Питера, как раз в тот момент, когда свет с улицы внезапно осветил лицо мужчины. Питер вскрикнул от страха, его руки так крепко вцепились в простыни, что заболели костяшки пальцев.

Потому что на него смотрел не его отец, Тони Старк.

Это был кто-то другой. Кто-то, кого Питер совсем не знал.

— Ааа! — воскликнул Питер, съеживаясь под одеялом. — Кто ты такой?

Незнакомец удивленно моргнул. 

— Что значит «кто я»? — спросил он. — Я твой отец, Питер.

— Нет! — пискнул Питер, тряся головой так сильно, что волосы упали ему на лоб. — Нет, это не так! Мой отец — Тони Старк! Он вернулся в Башню Мстителей, пытаясь выяснить, что пошло не так с Альтроном! Ты не он!

Но мужчина только покачал головой и направился к кровати Питера. Питер отпрянул назад, вжавшись в матрас, когда он приблизился. 

— Нет! — закричал он. — Нет! Не прикасайся ко мне! Ты позволишь им снова причинить мне боль!

— Питер! — воскликнул незнакомец, и на его лице отразилась боль. — Это неправда! Ты мой сын, я готов умереть, чтобы защитить тебя!

— Если ты мой папа, то почему ты позволил им причинить мне боль?! — закричал Питер, его грудь тяжело вздымалась, а легкие, казалось, вот-вот разорвутся. — Они приходили ночью, кололи меня иголками и _делали_ мне больно! Почему ты позволил им причинить мне боль?

— Питер! — в голосе мужчины слышалось отчаяние. Его руки обхватили предплечья Питера, пытаясь удержать их неподвижно. — Питер, О чём ты говоришь? Кто тебя обидел?

— Шумные люди, — захныкал Питер. — Они пришли ночью и _сделали_ мне больно!

— Питер, — произнес другой голос, и Питеру показалось, что он узнал его. — Питер, проснись! Всё в порядке, это просто дурной сон.

— Нет! Оставьте меня в покое! — воскликнул Питер. — Ты только позволишь им снова причинить мне боль!

— Обещаю, что не буду, - сказал голос. — Проснись, Питер. Здесь ты в безопасности.

—Не позволяй им причинить мне боль! Пожалуйста!

— Никто не причинит тебе вреда, Питер, — произнёс добрый, успокаивающий голос Сэма Уилсона. — Ты в порядке. Это просто дурной сон.

Глаза Питера распахнулись, он быстро заморгал из-за резкого света утреннего солнца, льющегося через большие окна комнаты. Он резко выпрямился на кровати, едва не ударив Сэма головой в подбородок, и огляделся, пытаясь сориентироваться.

Он вернулся на Базу.

— Всё в порядке, Питер, — сказал Сэм, отпустив руки Питера и тут же схватив их. — С тобой всё в порядке. Это был просто дурной сон.

Резко выдохнув, Питер плюхнулся обратно на кровать, убирая с глаз влажные волосы. Это точно не было похоже на дурной сон. Питеру не привыкать к кошмарам, но это... это было как-то по-другому.

— Да, хорошо, — пробормотал Питер, слегка вздрогнув от ужасного привкуса во рту. Он чувствовал себя отвратительно и был весь в поту после ночного кошмара. — Я... Кхм… Думаю, мне нужно принять душ.

— Конечно, - сказал Сэм. — Но потом приходи на кухню. Роуди уже готовит завтрак, и ты знаешь, что он может готовить намного лучше, чем твой отец.

При этих словах Питер вскинул голову.

— Мой... папа, — пробормотал он.

— Да, — сказал Сэм, слегка нахмурив брови. — Железный Человек может быть кем угодно, но я почти уверен, что его кулинарные способности ограничены тем, что он может бросить в свой блендер.

— Да, — сказал Питер, добавив фальшивый смешок для большей убедительности, и снова осмотрел комнату. Он был в своей спальне, на Базе. Рядом с ним сидел Сэм Уилсон. Полковник Роудс — нет, _Джеймс_ , — был внизу, на кухне, готовил завтрак. И его отец тоже… его отец вернулся в башню вместе с остальными Мстителями.

_«Меня зовут Питер Паркер Старк. Моего отца зовут Тони Старк. Он Железный человек, один из Мстителей. Мы все живем в Башне Мстителей.»_

Все это было просто кошмарным сном. Просто очень плохой... кошмар.

— А папа звонил, пока я спал? — спросил Питер, протирая глаза. Он получил смс, отправленную отцом, когда они были на пути на Базу, но в ней говорилось только о том, что нужно сделать, когда они прибудут сюда. Там не было ничего о том, что он и остальные Мстители планировали.

— Не уверен, — ответил Сэм. — Но, если бы он это сделал, держу пари Роудс знал бы. Так что спускайся, как только приведешь себя в порядок, ладно?

— Конечно, — ответил Питер. Он потянулся за очками и надел их на лицо. — Я ненадолго.

Горячий душ действительно помог, немного ослабив напряжение в плечах Питера и немного отчистив легкие. К тому времени, как он оделся и побрел по огромному коридору на кухню, наполненную чудесными запахами жареного бекона и яиц, Джеймс и Сэм уже завтракали. Если бы Питер хотел, он почти смог бы притвориться, что его отец был здесь и просто работал в своей лаборатории, а не находился на очередной миссии, чтобы спасти мир.

— Вот он, — сказал Джеймс, когда Питер сел на табурет рядом с Сэмом. Он пододвинул Питеру полную тарелку и протянул вилку. На стойке для него уже стоял стакан апельсинового сока. — Ешь, пока горячо, Питер.

Питер нисколько не чувствовал голода, но все равно взял вилку с благодарным, как он надеялся, взглядом. По крайней мере, Сэм был прав: Джеймс готовил лучше, чем его отец.

— Тони прислал мне сообщение сегодня рано утром, — сказал Джеймс, когда Питер приступил к еде. — Он сказал, что Пеппер будет здесь через пару часов.

— Угу, — пробормотал Питер. — Он говорил что-нибудь о том, чем занимается команда?

— Да, сказал.

— И? — спросил Питер, делая глоток апельсинового сока.

— Он и остальные члены команды направляются навестить какого-то торговца оружием с южноафриканского побережья, — сказал Джеймс.

— Какого черта? — спросил Сэм. — Какое отношение может иметь проныра-торговец оружием к пресечению мошеннической программы?

Джеймс перевел взгляд на Питера, потом снова на Сэма.

— Ну…

— Я сам все выясню, если ты мне не скажешь, — сказал Питер с полным ртом яичницы. — Так что ты можешь просто сказать мне. Это сэкономит время.

—Только не с таким отношением, — пробормотал Джеймс. — Прекрасно. Тони сказал, что их теория сейчас заключается в том, что у этого торговца оружием был запас того же самого материала, из которого сделан щит Кэпа…

— Вибраниум? — воскликнул Питер. — Но я не думал, что у кого-то есть ещё что-то подобное. Стив сказал мне, что мистер Старк сказал, что это был последний, когда он сделал Щит.

— Ну, очевидно, Говард ошибся, — ответил Джеймс, закатывая глаза. — Это было бы не в первый раз.

— Значит, они боятся, что Альтрон попытается создать тело с помощью вибраниума? — спросил Питер. Он положил вилку и отодвинул тарелку, как будто это его лично оскорбило. — Это было бы ужасно! Вибраниум считается самым твердым металлом на Земле.

— Вот почему они собираются остановить его, Питер, — сказал Сэм, допивая остатки апельсинового сока. — Это Мстители. Они могут это сделать.

Питер покачал головой, отчего его растрепанные волосы разлетелись в разные стороны. 

— Нет, ты не понимаешь. Если Альтрон получит достаточно вибраниума, чтобы построить тело, его будет практически невозможно остановить! Вы все видели, на что способен Щит Стива; просто представьте себе, что это Альтрон!

На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина, прежде чем Сэм тихо присвистнул. 

— Итак... что мы можем сделать?

— Ничего, — ответил Джеймс, свирепо глядя на Сэма. — Тони хочет, чтобы мы остались здесь и держали Базу под присмотром. Это наша миссия, Питер. Альтрон — это их миссия.

—Но... 

— Никаких «но», малыш, — сказал Джеймс тоном полковника. — Таков наш приказ.

Слезы жгли глаза Питера, и он быстро зашмыгал носом, стараясь скрыть их. Ему нужно было перестать плакать всё чертово время. 

— Дай мне хотя бы взглянуть на код Альтрона, пока я здесь! — взмолился он. — Посмотрим, смогу ли я найти, где мы ошиблись! Пожалуйста. Я не могу просто сидеть здесь и ничего не делать!

— Ты можешь это сделать без интернета? — спросил Сэм.

— Угу, — сказал Питер, кивая, как одна из бейсбольных фигурок Стива. — Я могу сделать это с помощью спутниковой связи, папа показал мне, как это делается. Мне не нужен интернет. Одной рабочей станции будет недостаточно, чтобы поставить под угрозу безопасность Базы, я обещаю!

— Хорошо, Питер, - сказал Джеймс со вздохом. — Но, если ты что-то найдешь, я хочу, чтобы ты сначала поговорил с Сэмом или со мной, прежде чем что-то предпринимать. Это понятно?

— Да, да, понятно! — протараторил Питер, вскакивая со стула и чуть не опрокидывая его. — Всё понятно, спасибо!

Поспешив к своему рабочему месту, спрятанному в углу папиной лаборатории, Питер включил монитор, подключив его к спутниковой сети. Как только внизу появился маленький зеленый огонек, он принялся за работу, вытаскивая триллионы строк кода, которые он, папа и Брюс написали для интерфейса Альтрона. Питер знал, что невозможно будет пройти через каждую строку кода одну за другой; на это уйдут годы. Поэтому вместо этого он начал искать скрытые в коде закономерности, начиная со своей собственной части. Каждый программист имел свой собственный стиль, который они использовали для написания кода, даже если это было для одной цели, словно почерк одного человека отличался от почерка другого человека, даже если слова были одинаковыми. И поскольку, из всех троих, Питер работал над проектом «Альтрон» меньше всего времени, из-за школы и гимнастики, было разумнее всего начать именно с него.

Питер работал уже почти час, когда монитор внезапно отключился, всего на долю секунды, прежде чем вернуться в нормальное состояние. Питер немедленно отступил назад, его руки замерли над клавиатурой. В большинстве случаев такая крошечная вспышка была безвредной, но поскольку База находилась исключительно на спутниковом контроле, Питер знал, что должен исследовать её. Потеря даже одного из постоянных спутников прямо сейчас может вызвать целый ряд проблем.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Питер набрал команду и попросил показать схему спутниковой сети. Когда изображение появилось на экране, Питер заметил, что одна из точек мигает желтым цветом, что указывало на движение одного из спутников. Питер сглотнул, его сердце упало вниз, когда он понял, что это значит.

Во всей сети был только один спутник, предназначенный для того, чтобы намеренно выходить из строя при вызове.

Это был спутник, который содержал в себе броню Громилы, которую Брюс решил назвать Вероникой.

И если Вероника двигалась, это могло означать только то, что папа вызвал её. Что означало... О Боже, что это значит?

Запустив поисковую систему, Питер набрал ключевые слова «Халк», ища любые новости или кадры, которые могли бы объяснить, зачем папе понадобился массивный костюм Железного человека, его глаза расширились от шока, когда он нашел прямую трансляцию новостей из Йоханнесбурга, Южной Африки, которая показывала, как Халк бесконтрольно бушует на оживленной улице, переполненной людьми, сбивая здания и отправляя автомобили в воздух. Полицейские продолжали пытаться приблизиться к вышедшему из-под контроля монстру, но он двигался так быстро и так беспорядочно, что они не могли подобраться достаточно близко.

Не то чтобы винтовки, которыми они были вооружены, могли принести какую-то пользу. Пули все равно не повредили бы Халку. Они просто отскакивали от него.

— Папа! — Питер ахнул, едва в силах смотреть, как Халк взмахнул своей массивной рукой, ударив папу прямо в шлем и отправив его в полет в здание, вне досягаемости любой камеры, которая следила за ними. Питер провел потной рукой по волосам, а другой провел по клавиатуре, быстро устанавливая связь между монитором и головным дисплеем, расположенным в папиной броне Железного Человека. Соединение было завершено как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как металлический кулак отца столкнулся прямо с кулаком Халком, посылая ударную волну, которая выбила все стеклянные окна, насколько Питер мог видеть.

— Что могло случиться с Брюсом? — прошептал Питер, отпрянув от монитора, когда заметил, что его зеленые глаза покраснели, как будто их опрыскали каким-то химическим веществом.

К сожалению — или к счастью, в зависимости от того, как он посмотреть на это, — связь с папиным шлемом не позволяла слышать звук, так что Питер не мог узнать, что они оба говорили. Но абсолютная ненависть, исходившая из покрасневших глаз громилы, направленных исключительно на отца, была такой сильной и неистовой, что Питер содрогнулся. Он так же знал, что это должно было разбить сердце отца, ведь он сражается с человеком, которого он считал одним из своих лучших друзей.

 _«Что, чёрт возьми, могло стать причиной этого?»_ Папа всегда говорил, что броня для Халка была построена исключительно в качестве последнего средства, особенно с тех пор, как Брюс, казалось, довольно хорошо справлялся со своими трансформациями Халка.

Как будто что-то внутри Брюса, или внутри Халка, только что сломалось.

Наблюдая сквозь пальцы, Питер затаил дыхание, когда папа поднял Халка одной рукой, унес его прочь от оживленной рыночной площади и бросил на недостроенный небоскреб, который рушился и падал на землю. Солдаты, предположительно из Южноафриканской Национальной гвардии, немедленно окружили ошеломленного зеленого гиганта, направив на него свои пулеметы, а папа отвел кулак, ударил его прямо в челюсть, вырубив.

— О Боже! — воскликнула Пеппер, испугав Питера, когда она подошла к нему и с отрытым ртом уставилась на кровавую бойню, развернувшуюся на мониторе перед ней. — Что случилось?

— Я не знаю, — выдавил Питер сквозь комок в горле. — Как будто Брюс просто… свихнулся!

— С ним все будет в порядке? — спросила Пеппер. — Где это?

— Йоханнесбург, — ответил Питер. — С надеюсь на это. Папа и команда отправились туда, чтобы поговорить с кем-то. Я не знаю, что случилось, но что-то должно было повлиять на Брюса, пока они были там.

— Да, — выдохнула Пеппер. — Ладно… хм… Мне нужно как можно скорее доставить туда Фонд помощи Старку, иначе это будет еще один кошмар для прессы. — Она отстранилась, моргая, и смотря на Питера так, как будто только что заметила его присутствие. — У тебя всё в порядке? Сэм сказал мне, что сегодня утром тебе приснился ужасный кошмар.

Горло Питера сжалось ещё сильнее, и он шмыгнул носом, стараясь говорить спокойно. 

— Да, наверное. Впрочем, в кошмарах нет ничего нового.

— Да, я знаю, — ласково сказала Пеппер, похлопывая его по спине. — Но Сэм сказал, что этот почему-то был хуже обычных. Он сказал, что ты был довольно дезориентирован, когда проснулся.

— Нет, — сказал Питер, его лицо покраснело, когда он отвел взгляд. — Я в порядке. Просто... — он мотнул головой в сторону монитора, заметив, что папа поднял лежащего без сознания Брюса Бэннера и понес его к самолету. Через экран он с трудом различал Стива, Наташу и мистера Бартона. И Наташа, и Стив, казалось, тоже были не в духе. Наташа спотыкалась, как будто слишком много выпила — хотя мистер Бартон поддерживал её, а тело Стива было настолько напряжено, что казалось, будто к его спине приклеена доска. Стив почти всегда держался идеально, но сейчас всё было по-другому.

Добравшись до Квинджета, папа положил Брюса на один из стульев и снял броню, разорвав связь между своим дисплеем и монитором Питера. Питер тихонько пискнул, когда монитор погас, и Пеппер положила руку ему на плечо.

— Теперь они в безопасности, Питер, — мягко сказала она. — С ними всё в порядке.

— Угу, — пробормотал Питер. — Но куда они теперь пойдут? Они не могут прийти сюда, не приведя сюда Альтрона, и они не могут пойти в Башню, так как Джарвис ушел и мы не может им помочь, и…

Бормотание Питера было прервано звонком телефона Пеппер в кармане ее пиджака. 

— Это сообщение от Тони, — сказала она, вытаскивая его и щурясь, читая сообщение.

— Что там написано?

Вместо ответа Пеппер подняла телефон, чтобы Питер мог видеть текст, и его сердце словно упало вниз, когда он читал.

«Направляемся в какое-то безопасное место, о котором Бартон знает, вероятно, ещё со времен своей шпионской карьеры. Мы все сильно пострадали, но скоро оправимся. Оставайся в безопасности, Держи Пита рядом. Люблю вас обоих. Скоро свяжусь с вами снова.»

— И что же нам теперь делать? — спросил Питер.

— Я думаю, мы просто подождем, — ответила Пеппер. — Тони будет держать нас в курсе, Питер. Не беспокойся.

 _«Так всегда легче сказать, чем сделать»_ , — с горечью подумал Питер. 

— Да, хорошо. Но если ты не против, я продолжу поиск по коду Альтрона. Я уже сказал…

— Да, Сэм и Роуди уже сказали мне, — сказала Пеппер, прищурившись. — Всё хорошо, если ты не делаешь этого из чувства вины, Питер. Это не твоя вина.

— Я знаю, — слишком поспешно ответил Питер. — Я знаю, — повторил он. — Я просто... хочу попытаться помочь.

— Ну ладно. Мне нужно сделать несколько звонков, так что я буду в конференц-зале, если понадоблюсь.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Питер, поворачиваясь к монитору, как только Пеппер вышла из комнаты. Подняв экран, полный кода, над которым он работал ранее, Питер тяжело вздохнул и начал искать между строк кода, ища что-нибудь, что могло бы оказаться полезным для деактивации Альтрона.

 _«Пожалуйста»_ , — подумал он. — _«Здесь что-то должно быть. Дай мне найти это!»_

***

—Тебе нужно, чтобы я сменил тебя? — cпросил Тони Бартона, входя в кабину. Он все ещё дрожал от непосильной борьбы с вышедшей из-под контроля Халком и, казалось, не мог усидеть на месте. Вокруг него виднелись сбитые с толку и ошеломленные лица Наташи, Тора, Брюса и Стива — всех, кого поразила эта девушка Максимофф, ещё на верфи, — и они смотрели прямо перед собой, их тела застыли, как мрамор, как будто они всё ещё были пойманы в ловушку кошмарных видений, которые маленькая ведьма вложила в их головы.

К сожалению, Тони слишком хорошо понимал это чувство. Несколько дней после галлюцинации его трясло, и ужасный образ Питера, безжизненно лежащего в его объятиях, всё ещё оставался в глубине его сознания, дразня его. Это было то зрелище, которое он никогда не смог бы увидеть.

— Нет, я в порядке, — ответил Бартон. — Если ты хочешь немного поспать, то сейчас самое время. Мы все еще в нескольких часах пути.

— В нескольких часах отсюда — что? — спросил Тони.

— Убежище, — ответил Бартон, глядя прямо перед собой. — По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь.

 _«Как тебе угодно»,_ — подумал Тони, возвращаясь к своему креслу и откидывая голову на подголовник. Он не осмеливался позволить себе заснуть; риск увидеть кошмар был слишком велик, поэтому он занялся изучением различных углов, образующих крышу реактивного самолета, работая над расчетами в своей голове относительно того, как он мог бы построить что-то с лучшими аэродинамическими характеристиками.

Тони всё ещё слегка дрожал, когда Бартон коснулся Квинджетом верхушек в густой роще деревьев, выходившей на луг, который, казалось, находился прямо посреди абсолютной пустоты.

— Кажется, ты сказал, что мы направляемся в безопасное место? — уточнил Тони.

— Да, — ответил Бартон, протискиваясь мимо Тони к Наташе. — И мы здесь.

Нахмурившись, Тони протянул руку к Брюсу, пытаясь помочь ему выпутаться из груды одеял, в которые он был завернут, чтобы встать на ноги. Когда они вышли из самолета, моргая от довольно резкого солнечного света, глаза Тони остановились на — честно, прямо-таки из фильма Холлмарка, — фермерском доме, с широким крыльцом и всем остальным, стоящем примерно в пятидесяти ярдах от них. Там был даже сарай.

— Что это за место? — спросил Тор, озираясь в замешательстве.

— Убежище, — пробормотал Тони, всё ещё оглядывая окрестности широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Будем надеяться, — сказал Бартон, переступая порог входной двери. — Милая! Я дома!

 _«Срань Господня!»_ — подумал Тони, когда Бартон представил всех своей жене Лоре и двум их детям, мальчику примерно того же возраста, что и Питер, и маленькой девочке, которая сразу же потянулась к Наташе. — _«Это семья Бартона!»_

— Извини, что врываемся к тебе в таком виде, — сказал Стив.

— Да, ну, Фьюри помог мне организовать это, когда я присоединился к Щиту, — объяснил Бартон. — Этого нет ни в одном из моих файлов, но я и хотел, чтобы так оно и было.

Тони почесал затылок, внезапно почувствовав себя очень неловко. Стив бросил на него обеспокоенный взгляд, но прежде чем он успел что-либо сказать, Тор резко развернулся на каблуках и направился прямо к двери.

— Тор, — позвал Стив, исчезая за высоким богом грома. — Тор?

— Итак, — сказал Бартон. — Хм, если мы собираемся остаться здесь, нам всем придется немного поработать.

— Да, всё, что тебе нужно, — быстро ответил Тони, чувствуя себя ещё более неловко, когда Стив вернулся в дом без Тора. Это действительно было не время терять членов команды. Не с Альтроном, который всё ещё становится сильнее с каждой минутой.

— Просто покажи мне, что нужно сделать, — сказал Стив, ставя свой щит рядом с диваном.

Пять минут спустя, с топорами в руках, Тони и Стив направились к массивной куче дров в двадцати ярдах от дома. Хотя прошло много времени с тех пор, как Тони занимался резьбой по дереву, он надеялся, что физическая работа поможет ему отвлечься, хотя бы ненадолго.

— Тор не сказал, куда он направляется? — спросил Тони Стива, когда тот с размаху ударил топором, расколов лежащее перед ним бревно на четыре части.

— Нет, — ответил Стив, с ворчанием опуская свой топор. — Он просто сказал, что ему нужны ответы, а здесь он их не найдет.

— Это из-за сил той девушки, Максимофф, — сказал Тони, раскалывая очередное полено. — И мы не знаем, что она ему показала. Это могло быть что угодно.

— Точно так же, как мы до сих пор не знаем, что она показала тебе, Тони, — сказал Стив, прерывая свое заявление ударом топора. — Потому что вместо того, чтобы рассказать своим товарищам по команде, что произошло, ты решил пойти и повозиться с чем-то, что ты едва понимал…

Тони замер, кровь застыла у него в жилах. 

— Мы с Бэннером занимались исследованиями! — рявкнул он.

— Это повлияло на команду, — горячо возразил Стив.

— Тогда команда _в жопе_! — воскликнул Тони, и топор выскользнул у него из рук. Он сжал руки в кулаки и глубоко вздохнул. — Разве не из-за этого мы ссоримся? Значит, мы можем прекратить драку? Может, нам пора _домой_?

Разрывая голыми руками бревно, Стив повернулся к Тони, сердито сжав челюсти. 

— Ты всё равно должен был нам сказать. Если не всем, то ты должен был хотя бы сказать мне. У нас нет причин хранить секреты друг от друга, Тони. Вообще никаких веских причин.

Волна стыда захлестнула Тони, так сильно, что он чуть не упал. Стив был прав, Тони должен был хоть что-то ему сказать. Но Тони был слишком напуган, слишком взволнован, слишком нетерпелив, чтобы что-то сказать. Вернув скипетр, Тони хотел сделать только две вещи: убедиться, что с Питером действительно всё в порядке, и как можно скорее запустить Альтрона, чтобы он мог удержать его в таком состоянии.

— Это было ужасно, — пробормотал Тони так тихо, что любой нормальный человек не услышал бы его. Он зажмурился, а горло сжалось, когда кошмарное видение вновь возникло в его голове. — Как будто мой худший кошмар оживает прямо передо мной. Вы, ребята, все были... и Питер... Питера больше _не было_ , и это была моя вина. Я сделал недостаточно. Я не сделала достаточно, чтобы защитить его. Я не сделал достаточно, чтобы защитить кого-то из вас.

— Извини, Тони, — сказал Стив, закидывая топор на плечо. — Не могу себе представить, как больно было это видеть. Но если бы ты поговорил со мной об этом, тогда, может быть…

— Может быть, что, Роджерс? — возразил Тони. — Может быть, ты мог бы волшебным образом всё исправить? Как? Это было не то, что ты мог заставить исчезнуть, просто бросив свой щит!

— Я не знаю, Тони! — воскликнул Стив. — Но я бы постарался тебе помочь. Как-нибудь. Потому что именно так поступают друзья.

Тони закатил глаза. Иногда Стив был невероятно наивен. 

— Не обижайся, но ты никак не мог этого понять. Эта мучительная боль... я видел, как мой мальчик умирает у меня на руках, и он был в ужасе, умоляя меня помочь ему, а я не мог... и нет никакого способа объяснить кому-то свои чувства.

— Я знаю, каково это — терять людей, Тони, — мягко сказал Стив. — Ты не обязан мне ничего объяснять.

— Не так, - сказал Тони срывающимся голосом. — Ты не отец, Кэп. Ты не знаешь, каково это — любить кого-то так сильно и отчаянно защищать его, — Тони сделал паузу, прочистил горло и покачал головой. — Питер не должен был видеть и доли того, что он видел. Он заслуживает гораздо большего. Я просто... я просто хочу, чтобы у него это было.

На бледном лице Стива промелькнула обида, и Тони тут же почувствовал острый укол вины. Тони никогда не собирался становиться отцом. Даже после того, как он закрыл оружейное подразделение «Старк Индастриз» и объявил всему миру, что он Железный Человек, эта мысль никогда не приходила ему в голову. Его тусовочный, реформаторский образ жизни плейбоя просто не очень хорошо сочетался с возможностью быть родителем.

Не говоря уже о том, что его собственный отец был первоклассным мудаком, который всегда относился к Тони как к обузе, а не как к сыну.

И только когда в его жизнь втолкнули этого маленького мальчика, почти против его воли, Тони стал уделять отцовству больше внимания, чем просто мимолетной мысли.

Но Стив... Стив, вероятно, жаждал этого. Жаждал дома, семьи, стабильности, которую она приносила. И всё это было отнято у него, когда он разбил самолет в Арктике и не умер.

— Послушай, Стив... — начал было Тони, но его перебила жена Бартона. Как её звали?

— Простите, мистер Старк, — смущенно сказала она. — Но Клинт сказал, что вы не будете возражать, если я... наш трактор, похоже, не хочет заводиться, и мне просто интересно…

— Да, конечно, я дам ему пинка, — пробормотал Тони, надеясь, что это прозвучало более вежливо, чем он чувствовал. Он повернулся к Стиву, его ледяные голубые глаза всё ещё были полны боли. — Эта дискуссия еще не закончена, Кэп.

— Я знаю, Тони, — жестко кивнул Стив. — Иди. Мы можем поговорить позже.

Войдя в сарай, Тони прошел мимо груды мишеней для стрельбы из лука, луков и стрел, тюков сена, сложенных в десять футов высотой, к трактору «Джон Дир», припаркованному прямо посреди сарая. 

— Привет, дорогая, — сказал он, открывая крышку масленки и заглядывая внутрь. — Расскажи мне всё. Что тебя беспокоит?

— Сделай мне одолжение, — произнес низкий голос из дальнего темного угла сарая, так напугав Тони, что он уронил крышку от масляного колпачка. — Постарайся не оживлять его.

— Чёрт возьми, — выдохнул Тони, когда Ник Фьюри вышел из тени. — Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?

Фьюри покачал головой, его единственный здоровый глаз сощурился. 

— Искусственный интеллект, да?

— Слушай, — сказал Тони, обходя трактор. — Если у тебя нет чего-то действительно полезного, чтобы помочь сейчас, я не заинтересован в том, чтобы выслушивать тебя.

— Просто посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что ты его отключишь.

Тони почувствовал, как его верхняя губа скривилась. 

— Ты не имеешь права мне приказывать. Ты же не мой директор.

— Я никому не директор, — сказал Фьюри, плюхаясь на один из тюков сена. — Я всего лишь старик, который очень заботится о тебе.

— Чушь собачья, ты этого не делаешь! — рявкнул Тони.

— Поверь мне! — резко ответил Фьюри. — Эта девчонка Максимофф, она же работает над тобой, Тони! Она всё ещё в твоей голове!

— Чёрт возьми, да! — воскликнул Тони. Он ударил ладонью по трактору, вздрогнув от удара. — Я видел их всех мертвыми, Ник! Всех! Я, блядь, убил Мстителей! Я _видел_ это! А Пит... я видел его. Кто-то добрался до него, и они пытали его, и он... — Тони замолчал, зажмурившись от мучительного воспоминания. — Я держал его, когда он умирал, Ник. Мой мальчик умер у меня на руках, умоляя помочь ему, умоляя не уходить. И это была моя вина.

— Это не твоя вина, Тони, — твердо сказал Ник. — Алая Ведьма заглянула в твой разум, увидела твои страхи и показала их тебе в лучшем виде. Вот что это было.

— Я видел, как умер мой сын, Ник, — прохрипел Тони. — Мои друзья и сын погибли из-за меня. Можно подумать, что нет ничего хуже этого, не так ли? Но нет, это было не самое худшее.

— Нет, — ответил Ник. — Хуже всего было то, что ты этого не делал.

Нижняя губа Тони задрожала. 

— Ни один родитель не должен видеть, как умирает его ребенок, Ник. Это просто... неправильно. Мне просто... нужно было убедиться, что это никогда не случится.

Ник тяжело вздохнул, прислонившись спиной на тюки с сеном. 

— Значит, ты думал, что Альтрон — это способ предотвратить это?

— Это была моя теория.

— Тони, — произнёс Ник. — Твоему сыну не нужен какой-то революционный робот, вершина искусственного интеллекта, чтобы защитить его. Он просто нуждается в тебе. В тебе и семье, которую вы, ребята, построили.

— Нет, — ответил Тони, и сердце его бешено заколотилось. — Этого недостаточно. Я недостаточно хорош. Есть ещё есть угрозы, и я не могу…

— Это тоже самое, что пытался сделать Ричард Паркер, когда-то давно, — перебил его Ник. — И это только убило его. Я не думаю, что Питеру нужно терять еще одного отца, Тони. А ты?

При упоминании имени Паркера Тони так резко повернул голову, что чуть не свернув себе шею. 

— Что ты сказал?

— Паркер пытался защитить Питера, — сказал Ник. — Совсем как ты. Только в его случае у него не было всех ресурсов, которые есть у тебя. Не говоря уже обо всех друзьях-супергероях.

Тони прижал кулак к груди, стараясь дышать ровно. 

— Ты сказал…

— Я знаю, что сказал, Тони. Это было ещё в те времена, когда я был директором. Ещё когда был Щит. Но сейчас всё по-другому.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что знал всё это время?.. — выдохнул Тони. — Фьюри, клянусь, если ты в ближайшее время не начнешь думать быстрее, я сейчас же оживлю этот гребаный трактор и проеду прямо по твоей пиратской заднице!

— Я пытаюсь! — возразил Ник. — Просто заткнись и послушай, для разнообразия, ладно?

— Я, блядь, слушаю!

— Паркер был генетиком. Он и его коллеги потратили годы, пытаясь объединить ДНК человека с конкретными генами некоторых животных. Это была их попытка создать ещё одного суперсолдата.

 _«Проще говоря»,_ — нахмурившись, подумал Тони, — _«Каждый просто пытается создать нового Стива Роджерса»._

— Да? Это я почерпнул и из собственных исследований.

Фьюри бросил на него свирепый взгляд. 

— Ну, я полагаю, ты не знаешь, что в какой-то момент, после очередного ужасного провала, Паркер настолько отчаянно нуждался в результатах, что решил взять дело в свои руки и ввести себе модифицированную ДНК животного.

— Да, я бы сказал, что это довольно отчаянно, — проворчал Тони.

— Единственная проблема заключалась в том, что ничего не происходило. Эксперимент казался ещё одним провалом.

— Пока?..

— Пока Питер не был зачат, — сказал Ник. — Паркер никогда не собирался заводить детей, но, знаешь, иногда такое случается. Итак, мальчик рождается и начинает расти, и одному из коллег Паркера приходит в голову идея пойти и проверить ДНК Питера за спиной Паркера.

— Чёрт, — выдохнул Тони. — Неужели?..

— Да, — ответил Ник. — Он так и сделал. И ДНК Питера была совместима. Он был их первым успешным подопытным.

— Не смей называть моего сына подопытным, Фьюри! — прорычал Тони. — И что, чёрт возьми, это значит?

— Это означало, что ДНК Питера будет... грубо говоря, принимать дополнительные гены во второй половине эксперимента, — объяснил Ник. — Он был подготовлен, за отсутствием лучшего термина. Все, что им нужно было сделать — это ввести ему дополнительные модифицированные гены, и они бы его получили…

— Стой! — крикнул Тони, затыкая уши. — Я всё понял, Ник. Мне не нужны все эти кровавые подробности.

— Очевидно, теперь мы знаем, что большинство коллег Паркера были внедренными агентами Гидры…

— Этот мудак, доктор Лист, — перебил его Тони. — Разве это не он?

— Да, он был одним из них, — сказал Ник. — Они хотели забрать Питера и провести дальнейшие эксперименты. Но Паркер отказался. Не позволил. Сказал, что это бесчеловечно.

— Потому что так оно, блядь, и _было_! — пробормотал Тони. — Всё это! Он всего лишь ребенок!

— Это именно то, что и сказал Паркер. Питер никак не мог согласиться на такой эксперимент, а Паркер, как отец ребенка, отказывался позволить им продолжать его.

— Дай угадаю. С головорезами Гидры всё прошло не так гладко.

_Громкие люди, которые приходили ночью._

— Не совсем, — ответил Ник. — К несчастью, Паркер как раз собирался доложить властям, когда они с женой были убиты. Перед отъездом они отдали Питера на попечение Бена, брата Паркера.

— И с тех пор ты не спускаешь с него глаз, — прошептал Тони. — А когда Бен и Мэй были убиты на выставке…

— Я тебе позвонил, — заявил Ник. Он похлопал Тони по плечу. — Вернее, ты позвонил. И как я уже говорил, ты не был моим первым выбором. Но я думаю, что, по большей части, всё получилось довольно хорошо.

— И кто же был твоим первым выбором? — с горечью спросил Тони. — Или ты тоже не хочешь мне этого говорить.

Ник наклонил голову, его единственный здоровый глаз смотрел прямо в глаза Тони. 

— Бартон был одним из вариантов, который я рассматривал. У него есть стабильность: жена, два ребёнка, ещё один на подходе. — Он помолчал, обводя рукой обширную внутреннюю часть амбара. — А ты как думаешь, Тони? Ты думаешь, Питер был бы счастлив жить в таком месте?

— Нет, — быстро ответил Тони. – Я так не думаю. Пит слишком любит город. — Это была правда, даже если Тони был чрезвычайно предвзят в своем заявлении. Питер был жителем Нью-Йорка до мозга костей. Даже когда они находились в доме в Малибу, Питер всегда чувствовал себя более комфортно в Нью-Йорке.

— Это, а также тот факт, что Бартон часто отсутствует в своей семье, было главной причиной, по которой ему не позвонили, — сказал Ник. — Кроме того. Я мог бы сказать, что ты изменился, как только преодолел всю свою саморазрушительную фазу. Когда я выбирал тебя, то полагался на интуицию, и я бы сказал, что интуиция меня не подвела.

— Чертовски верно, — проворчал Тони. — Просто скажи мне вот что. Питер в опасности? Есть ли ещё такие ученые в Гидре, которые сделают всё, чтобы добраться до него?

— Насколько мне известно, нет, Тони, — ответил Ник. — Но даже я должен признать, что мои возможности не простираются так далеко, как раньше. Есть ещё потенциальные агенты Гидры, которых мы пока не нашли.

— Но до тех пор, пока Пит не вступит в контакт.… с чем бы они там ни экспериментировали, с ним всё будет в порядке? — спросил Тони.

— Как я уже и сказал. Насколько мне известно, все исследовательские материалы Паркера были уничтожены после его смерти.

— Ты случайно не знаешь, что они использовали?

— Паркер использовал гены нескольких различных типов животных в своих исследованиях, Тони, — сказал Ник. — От насекомых до змей, от птиц до обезьян. Я не могу точно сказать, какой из них он использовал на себе.

Тони вздрогнул. Что, чёрт возьми, было в голове этого человека?.. 

— Да, хорошо.

Они молчали несколько минут, пока Ник снова не похлопал Тони по плечу.

— Возвращайся в дом, Тони. Я думаю, что пришло время перекусить, и я голоден.

Тони медленно поднялся на ноги, потирая вновь занывшую левую руку. 

— Кто убил Паркера и его жену? — спросил он. — Это был тот самый Зимний Солдат?

— Все приметы могут указывать на него, — ответил Ник. — Так что да, вполне вероятно. Но на протяжении многих лет периодически появлялись свидетельства, указывающие на существование более чем одного Зимнего Солдата.

— Чёрт, — тихо сказал Тони. — Ты случайно не знаешь, где остальные?

— Нет, — ответил Ник. — И, честно говоря, сейчас это не самое главное, Тони. Сначала нам нужно уничтожить Альтрона.

— Да, — сказал Тони, поморщившись. — Ну, я открыт для новых идей.

— Хорошо, — сказал Ник, когда они вышли из сарая. — Давай пойдём и обсудим некоторые.

***

Питер резко вскрикнул и в отчаянии ударил кулаками по стойке. Чтение кода почти весь день в течение последних двух суток заставляло его чувствовать, что его глаза начинают расползаться, и всё же до сих пор он не смог сделать ничего, что могло бы быть полезным. Единственное, что он смог расшифровать внутри кода, были несколько остатков Джарвиса, разбросанных и сломанных, но он не мог понять, как это могло помочь.

Потирая усталые глаза, Питер тихо выругался, когда одна из его контактных линз выпала и упала на пол. У него сразу же закружилась голова, и он схватился за стойку. Способность видеть только одним глазом всегда сбивала с толку. Он осторожно прошел в свою комнату, нырнул прямо в ванную, чтобы вытащить вторую линзу, и, как только это получилось, энергично протер оба глаза.

— Что я упускаю? — спросил он свое расплывчатое отражение. — Я и раньше решал подобные задачи, так почему же сейчас я не вижу ответа?

— Питер? — внезапно позвал Джеймс, стоя в дверях комнаты Питера. — Ты здесь? Ужин готов.

Нахмурившись, Питер прижался подбородком к груди, хотя его желудок протестующе заурчал. 

— Да, я спущусь через минуту.

Плеснув в лицо холодной водой, Питер схватил очки и побрел по коридору на кухню, где уже находились Сэм, Джеймс и Пеппер.

— Есть новости от папы? — спросил он, усаживаясь на табуретку у стойки.

Трое взрослых обменялись напряженными взглядами, и Питер уже был готов отодвинуть тарелку и уйти, когда Сэм заговорил:

— Вообще-то да. Мы получили сообщение от Тони около часа назад. Он и все остальные перегруппировываются обратно в Башню.

— В Башню? Почему? Они там уязвимы!

Джеймс поднял руку. 

— Мы это знаем, Питер. Они не задержатся там надолго. Альтрон забрал Наташу, и как только они выяснят, куда он её увез, они отправятся за ней и вернут её обратно.

— Зачем Альтрон забрал Наташу? — воскликнул Питер. — Она снова обрела контроль над разумом?

— Нет, нет, — произнёс Сэм. — В Корее была драка, Альтрон пытался что-то украсть у доктора Чо, но Наташа смогла его остановить. Поэтому он забрал её в отместку.

— Ладно, — всхлипнул Питер. — Надеюсь, с ней все в порядке!

— Я видел её в бою вблизи, Питер, — заверил его Сэм. — И она довольно крепкий орешек. Она не сдастся без серьёзного боя.

— Сэм! — выругалась Пеппер. — Нам здесь не нужны такие разговоры.

Сэм опустил взгляд на тарелку и поморщился. 

— Извини, Пеппер.

— Тони сказал, что даст нам знать больше, как только сможет, — сказал Джеймс. — Но, Питер, возможно, это затянется. У них впереди довольно большая битва.

— Да, я знаю, — прошептал Питер, откладывая вилку. — Я... пойду поработаю еще немного над кодом, если ты не против.

— Конечно, всё в порядке, — сказала Пеппер, положив руку ему на плечо. — Как только закончишь ужинать.

—Но... 

— Нет, — твёрдо ответила Пеппер. — Никаких споров. Ты ничего не ел с самого завтрака, и я не позволю тебе снова потерять сознание. Ты же растёшь, Питер. Тебе нужно поесть.

—Это было всего один раз! — заскулил Питер, но всё равно взял вилку. Он ещё не выиграл ни одного спора с Пеппер, даже если казалось, что он растет не так быстро, как она думала.

Но четыре часа спустя, измученный и, казалось, не более близкий к решению, чем в начале, Питер сдался и отправился в свою комнату. Сэм снова предложил провести ночь в его комнате, но Питер отказался. Прошлой ночью ему опять приснился один из этих сверхъестественных кошмаров, и в данный момент у него не было ни малейшего желания вникать в них вместе с Сэмом. Не тогда, когда Альтрон всё ещё был там.

Почистив зубы, Питер забрался в постель, прижав к груди лишнюю подушку и в сотый раз пожалев, что на Базе нет Джорджа.

Не успел он закрыть глаза, как из динамиков в его комнате раздался женский голос: мягкий, с легким ирландским акцентом. 

— Спокойной Ночи, юный Питер. Хочешь, я включу звук дождя?

— Кто ты? — вскрикнул Питер, вглядываясь в темный потолок. — Откуда ты взялась?

— Меня зовут Пятница, — ответил голос. — Я пользовательская программа, разработанная мистером Старком.

— Пятница? — пискнул Питер. — Ты новый Джарвис?

— Совершенно верно, — ответила Пятница.

Питер провел рукой по волосам, его измученный мозг лихорадочно работал. 

— Но ... если ты сейчас здесь, разве это не значит, что Альтрон может найти нас здесь?

— Нет, юный Питер, — сказала Пятница. — Альтрон не сможет найти нас здесь.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Потому что маленькие кусочки кода Джарвиса, которые вы встроили в матрицу Альтрона, позволят мне не впускать его. Джарвис был запрограммирован защищать этот объект, и защищать вас любой ценой. А поскольку я создана по образцу Джарвиса, то я тоже.

— Код Джарвиса, — прошептал Питер. — Так вот как ты догадалась спросить меня о звуках дождя, не так ли?

— Да, всё верно.

И тут ему в голову пришла мысль, такая внезапная, словно его ударили по голове. 

— Пятница, — произнёс Питер дрожащим голосом. — Думаю, у меня есть идея, как ослабить Альтрона.

— Я вся во нимание, юный Питер, — сказала Пятница.

Отбросив одеяла в сторону, Питер вскочил с кровати и чуть не упал лицом вниз, когда одна нога застряла в скомканном одеяле. Схватив очки, он нацепил их на лицо и помчался по коридору в сторону лаборатории, затормозив у своего рабочего места.

— Мне нужно найти код Джарвиса, — пробормотал он, открывая раздел, над которым работал раньше. — Пятница, часть кода Джарвиса попала в Альтрона, верно?

— Совершенно верно. Ты вложил его туда.

— Итак... — произнёс Питер, пока его пальцы летали по клавиатуре, изолируя фрагменты Джарвиса, внедренные в матрицу Альтрона. — Мне и раньше удавалось запрограммировать Джарвиса на самостоятельные действия. Если я смогу собрать его кусочки вместе здесь, я смогу отправить их в матрицу Альтрона.

— Скорее всего, в Альтроне недостаточно Джарвиса, чтобы полностью отключить его, юный Питер, — сказала Пятница.

— Ага, — согласился Питер, закусив губу. — Но его дроны не черпают столько энергии из Матрицы, как его основной корпус. Так что если я смогу послать им команду на отключение, то останется только главный Альтрон.

— Что позволит Вижену уничтожить его, — сказала Пятница. — Мне нравится этот план!

— Вижену? — спросил Питер. — Кто это?

— Вижен — это андроид, состоящий из вибраниума и драгоценного камня, известного как Камень Разума, первоначально созданного Альтроном в его попытке построить неразрушимое тело, — объяснила Пятница. — Однако, его создание было прервано, когда Мстители вернули Колыбель, украденную из лаборатории доктора Чо в Корее, а затем мистер Старк, доктор Бэннер и Тор приступили к загрузке недавно восстановленной матрицы Джарвиса в тело, завершив трансформацию. 

— Тор? — спросил Питер, в голове у него крутились вопросы, на которые, как он знал, у него не было времени. _Что, чёрт возьми, такое Камень Разума?_ — Итак, этот Вижен. Он... хороший парень?

— В настоящее время он сражается бок о бок с мистером Старком и Мстителями, так что да, я бы сказала, что он хороший парень. Его слова, цитирую, звучали так: «я на стороне жизни».

Питер судорожно вздохнул и провел рукой по растрепанным волосам. 

— Пятница? Куда подевался мой отец? Где они сражаются?

— Они направляются в Соковию, юный Питер, — сказала Пятница. — Агент Бартон установил местонахождение Наташи Романофф. Полковник Роудс недавно покинул Базу, чтобы присоединиться к ним.

— Хорошо, — пискнул Питер. Он стиснул зубы и поправил на носу очки. — Тогда мне лучше начать.

Прошло почти два часа, прежде чем Питер смог выделить все фрагменты кода Джарвиса, и ещё час, чтобы запрограммировать код «стоп» в матрицу. Как только он закончил и приказ «стоп» был отправлен, Питер опустился на стул и откинулся назад, вытянув руки над головой. Было почти четыре часа утра, и он невероятно устал, но знал, что не сможет заснуть. Сначала он должен был убедиться, что все будут в порядке.

Что Альтрона можно остановить.

— Пятница, — прохрипел Питер сквозь пересохшее горло. — Не могла бы ты соединить меня с дисплеем моего отца?

— Я думаю, что ты и сам можешь это сделать, юный Питер, — ответила Пятница, и Питер мог поклясться, что в её голосе звучали нотки веселья.

— Да, конечно, — признался Питер. — Но я подумал, что будет более вежливо попросить тебя об этом.

— Очень хорошо, — ответила пятница. Через три секунды изображение с папиного дисплея заполнило монитор Питера, на этот раз со звуком.

— Пятница! — позвал папа. — Это Вижен?

— Это работает, босс, — ответила Пятница. — Вижен выжигает Альтрона из сети. Он не сможет выбраться оттуда.

— Странно слышать, как ты разговариваешь и здесь, и в костюме моего отца, — сказал Питер. —Тебе это тоже не кажется странным?

—Нет, совсем нет, — ответила Пятница.

Питер покачал головой и пожал плечами. 

— Ладно. Хм... как скоро мы узнаем, работает ли присланный мной код?

— С минуты на минуту, юный Питер.

— Старк! — Тор позвал, но Питер не мог понять, откуда именно. — Улица передо мной разваливается на части!

— Пятница, что происходит? — спросил папа. Он наклонил голову, и Питер понял, о чем говорит Тор. Улицы буквально раскалывались на части, словно в эпицентре землетрясения.

— Альтрон снабдил нижнюю часть города вибраниевым ядром, — сказала Пятница. — Он намеревается поднять его в воздух, а затем опустить обратно.

— О нет! — воскликнул Питер. — Это убьет тысячи людей!

— Скорее миллионы, юный Питер.

— Оставайтесь на линии! — крикнул агент Бартон в микрофон. — Дроны начинают падать! Повторяю, дроны Альтрона начинают падать!

— Я тоже это вижу! — крикнул Стив. — Тони, подтверждаешь?

— Ага, подтверждаю на со своей позиции, — сказал папа с облегчением. Сердце Питера подпрыгнуло, когда он увидел, как по меньшей мере дюжина дронов Альтрона опустилась на землю, как мухи.

— Это сработало! — закричал Питер, хлопнув в ладоши. — Пятница, это сработало!

— Так и есть, юный Питер, — гордо сказала Пятница. — Ты должен гордиться собой. Сегодня вы потенциально спасли миллионы жизней.

— Как это произошло? — спросил незнакомый Питеру женский голос с сильным акцентом.

— Ставлю Башню на то, что Пит имеет к этому какое-то отношение, — ответил папа, и от безмерной гордости в его голосе у Питера перехватило дыхание. — Потому что это точно был не я.

— Это дело рук юного Питера, босс, — услышал Питер голос Пятницы по рации. — Он смог загрузить код в матрицу Альтрона, который деактивировал дронов. Вижен уже остановил левитацию города.

— Чёрт, — сказал агент Бартон. — Ты не шутил, Старк. Твой ребенок действительно гений.

— Держу пари на твою задницу, что это он, Бартон, — проворчал папа, взлетая и приземляясь на крыше здания. — Кэп, подтверди, что город больше не движется?

— Подтверждаю, — ответил Стив. — Землетрясения сровняли с землей несколько зданий, так что есть пострадавшие мирные жители, но как только беспилотники начали сбрасывать, город стабилизировался.

— Пятница, кто эта девушка, которая только что говорила? — спросил Питер. — Я не узнаю её голос.

— Это была Ванда Максимофф, — сказала Пятница.

— Кто она такая?

— Она и её брат-близнец были единственными, кто выжил после экспериментов барона фон Штрукера со скипетром.

_«Оу. Это звучит ужасно.»_

— Ох, — произнёс он. — Я просто спрошу отца попозже о ней, наверное.

— Альтрон уже недостаточно силен, чтобы осуществить свой план, - сказала Пятница Питеру. -Сейчас он пытается сбежать.

— Нет! — взвизгнул Питер. — Они должны поймать его, они не могут позволить ему уйти!

— Тони! — крикнул Стив по рации. — В разрушенных зданиях всё ещё остаются гражданские лица. Нужна твоя помощь!

— Понял, Кэп, — ответил папа, оглядывая окружающие здания. — Но сначала мне нужно найти Альтрона и уничтожить его.

— Вижен уже работает над этим, Старк, — ответила Наташа. — Как только землетрясения прекратились, он схватил Альтрона и улетел куда-то.

— С Наташей всё в порядке! — воскликнул Питер. — О, слава Богу!

— Понял, Романофф, — сказал папа и улетел, вероятно, чтобы присоединиться к Стиву в спасении захваченных гражданских. — Пятница, Не забудь сказать Питу, что мы скоро увидимся и что я чертовски горжусь им.

— Обязательно, босс, — сказала Пятница в стерео, как раз перед тем, как связь с папой оборвалась. Питер откинулся на спинку стула и закрыл глаза, его лицо расплылось в широкой улыбке.

Они сделали это. Они остановили Альтрона и его безумную попытку уничтожить мир.

А теперь Питер _устал_. Всё, чего он хотел — это лечь в постель и проспать следующие три дня. Или до тех пор, пока его отец не появится на Базе.

С усилием, которое он считал монументальным, Питер поднялся со стула и, спотыкаясь, побрел обратно в спальню, упав лицом вниз на кровать.

— Хочешь, я сейчас включу звук дождя, юный Питер? — спросила Пятница.

— Да, пожалуйста, — прошептал Питер, смутно сознавая, что ещё не снял очки. Но мысль о том, что им придется хоть чуть-чуть двигаться, чтобы избавиться от них, казалась слишком большой проблемой. Он просто очень устал, и только через несколько секунд успокаивающие звуки дождя, игравшего над головой, убаюкали его.

***

Тони стоял в задней части самолета, нетерпеливо подпрыгивая на ногах, когда Роуди приземлился на посадочную платформу Базы. Роуди дразнил его с тех пор, как они высадили Бартона на его ферме с Близнецами Максимофф, говоря, что неудивительно, почему Питер никогда не может усидеть на месте, когда его примером для подражания является Тони.

Как только Роуди выключил двигатели и опустил дверь, Тони быстро вошел внутрь, где его уже ждала Пеппер.

— Привет, милая, — сказал Тони, заключая Пеппер в объятия. — Как у тебя дела?

— Уже лучше, — прошептала Пеппер. — Это было очень страшно, Тони.

— Я знаю, — признался Тони. — И это прекратиться, Пеп. Я серьезно.

— Ага, — саркастически протянула Пеппер. — Посмотрим. Но сейчас действительно не время для этого разговора.

— Наверное, нет, — робко ответил Тони. Он поцеловал её в щеку и отстранился, заглядывая через плечо. — А где Пит и Сэм?

— Сэм на кухне готовит пир для возвращающихся героев, как он сказал. И я почти уверена, что Питер всё ещё спит, — ответила Пеппер. — По словам Пятницы, он спит с тех пор, как кризис в Заковии был предотвращен, но он действительно должен скоро проснуться. Хотя бы от голода.

— Бедный усталый ребенок, — с нежностью произнёс Тони. — Это была тяжелая работа для него — спасать положение. Ладно, пойду проверю, как он там. Остальные члены команды направились в свои комнаты, чтобы немного отдохнуть.

— Звучит неплохо, — ответила Пеппер.

Идя по коридору в спальню Питера, Тони широко раскрыл глаза, услышав звук, похожий на рыдания Питера в подушку. Он вбежал внутрь и увидел Питера, свернувшегося калачиком на кровати: ребёнок крепко зажал уши руками, а очки на лице сползли набок.

— Привет, приятель, — сказал Тони, снимая погнутые очки и заключая Питера в объятия. Он зарылся носом в волосы мальчика, вдыхая успокаивающий аромат зеленых яблок. — Эй, всё в порядке. Ты со мной. Это был просто дурной сон.

— Нет! — закричал Питер. — Пожалуйста, не дай им снова причинить мне боль! Они причинили мне боль, папа!

— Питер! — твёрдо произнёс Тони, обхватив руками запястья Питера и осторожно попытался отвести его руки от ушей, чтобы он мог слышать сердцебиение Тони. — Питер, никто никогда не причинит тебе вреда. Я им не позволю.

Глаза Питера распахнулись, брови нахмурились в замешательстве, когда он протянул влажную руку и обхватил лицо Тони. 

— Папа?

— Да, приятель, я здесь, — пробормотал Тони. — Я вернулся. Просто послушай, как бьется моё сердце, приятель. Ты со мной.

По щекам Питера от испуга текли слёзы, мгновенно пропитав рубашку Тони. 

— Меня зовут Питер Паркер Старк, а ты — мой отец, — прошептал он. — Ты не позволишь им причинить мне вред.

— Никогда, — заверил его Тони. — Я обещаю.

— Не так, как он, — захныкал Питер. Он ещё не совсем проснулся. — Он позволил им причинить мне боль. Почему он позволил им причинить мне боль, папа?

— Кто, Пит? Кто позволил им причинить тебе боль?

— Тот человек, который сказал, что он мой отец, — ответил Питер. Он судорожно вздохнул, теперь уже окончательно проснувшись. — Он сказал, что защитит меня, но не сделал этого. Не так, как ты. Он позволил шумным людям причинить мне боль.

 _«О Боже»,_ — подумал Тони. — _«Вот из-за чего ему в последнее время снятся все эти кошмары? Что этот придурок доктор Лист сделал с ним за спиной Паркера?»_ Тони обхватил ладонями лицо Питера, смахивая его слезы большими пальцами. 

— Всё в порядке, приятель. С тобой все в порядке. Тебе никто не навредит.

— Я знаю, — пробормотал Питер. — Потому что ты вернулся.

У Тони перехватило дыхание. Как бы больно это ни было для Тони, было бы несправедливо по отношению к памяти Паркера позволить Питеру думать, что его биологический отец намеренно пытался причинить ему боль, тем более что большинство подозрений Тони относительно человека, экспериментировавшего на Питере, оказались необоснованными. Ему нужно было рассказать Питеру то, что рассказал ему Фьюри, и как можно скорее.

— Эй, приятель, — сказал Тони, когда дыхание Питера выровнялось и слёзы прекратились. — Сэм сейчас на кухне готовит еду. Почему бы нам не пойти поесть с командой, как только ты немного приведешь себя в порядок. Звучит хорошо?

Питер фыркнул, вытер нос о рубашку Тони и кивнул. 

— Угу.

— И как только мы закончим есть, я думаю, нам с тобой нужно немного прогуляться по Базе, — добавил Тони. — Есть... кое-что, о чём нам нужно поговорить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Почти рекорд - 43 стр в ворде.   
> События то всё чудесатее и чудесатее, хех.


	17. Часть 17

Пеппер не шутила, когда говорила, что Сэм готовит пир для возвращающихся героев. Как только Питер достаточно успокоился после кошмара и привел себя в порядок, они с Тони спустились на кухню и обнаружили, что Сэм приготовил достаточно еды, чтобы накормить небольшую армию.

— Чёрт, — произнёс Тони, одобрительно кивая, а в животе у него заурчало. Когда он в последний раз ел что-нибудь? — Мы ждём гостей, не так ли, Сэм?

— Ну, ты знаешь, — сказал Сэм с усмешкой, любуясь заполненным огромным обеденным столом. — Стив и Тор обычно едят за трех человек, и я надеюсь, что теперь, когда ты вернулся, мы сможем убедить этого ребенка съесть больше, чем требуется для выживания, и…

— Да, да, я понял, — сказал Тони, сжимая плечо Питера. Он мотнул головой в сторону стола. — Да ладно тебе, Пит. Давайте устроимся поудобнее.

Питер и Тони всё ещё наполняли свои тарелки, когда остальная часть команды начала входить во главе со Стивом и Наташей. Питер подпрыгнул при виде Вижена, ухитрившись уронить вилку на пол. Вижен нагнулся, чтобы поднять её.

— Вот, пожалуйста, Питер, — ласково сказал андроид, протягивая Питеру вилку. — Приятно познакомиться.

Питер прикусил губу, его глаза быстро метнулись к Тони ища поддержку, когда он взял вилку из бордовой руки Вижена. 

— Угу. С-спасибо м-мистер Вижен.

— Тебе незачем меня бояться, Питер, — сказал Вижен. — Я не желаю тебе зла. Я надеюсь, что ты сможешь понять это.

— Малыш просто немного нервничает, — сказал Тони Вижену. — Не принимай это на свой счёт.

— Я не уверен, что это вообще возможно, — ответил Вижен с непроницаемым выражением на лице. — Но, тем не менее, я понимаю.

— Питер, сын Старка! — воскликнул Тор, усаживаясь рядом с Брюсом и ставя перед ним две тарелки с лазаньей, чесночным хлебом и тушеными овощами. Он взял свой стакан с пивом и поднял его. — Я предлагаю вам тост! Ибо цена нашей победы над демоном Альтроном стоила бы гораздо больше жизней и здоровья, если бы ты не проявили себя столь великолепно.

Питер тут же опустил голову, его лицо покраснело так же, как помидоры, которые Сэм использовал для лазаньи. 

— О, тебе не нужно…

— Тор прав, Питер, — сказал Стив, улыбаясь через стол. — План Альтрона состоял в том, чтобы использовать этот город в Заковии для уничтожения мира. Деактивировав его дроны, ты потенциально спас миллионы жизней. Мы все должны тебя поблагодарить.

— Я просто… — пробормотал Питер, не отрывая взгляда от стола перед собой. — Я просто хотел помочь.

— Конечно. Он просто уничтожает всю армию Альтрона, чтобы помочь, — произнёс Роуди, подмигивая и поднимая стакан с водой. — За Питера!

Когда хор «за Питера» эхом разнесся по всему помещению, Тони наклонился и прошептал ему на ухо, улыбаясь так широко, что у него заболело лицо. 

— Это мой мальчик.

— Спасибо, папа, — прошептал Питер в ответ.

Как обычно, Тор больше всех говорил за едой, потчевая группу историями о многих битвах, которые он вел по всему королевства с армиями Асгарда. Тони пришлось подавить смешок, когда он заметил, что Брюс почти клевал в своей тарелке во время одного особенно длинного рассказа. Брюс пару раз говорил Тони, что Тор часто рассказывал ему истории об Асгарде во время его периодов слабостями, которые следовали за их набегами на Гидру. Брюс часто говорил, что они выбивают из него дух, поскольку они часто заключались в том, что Тор хвастался своими огромными способностями воина.

Почти час спустя, когда все закончили есть, а Сэм был занят тем, что помогал Хэппи мыть посуду, Тор поднялся со стула, похлопав Тони и Стива по плечам.

— Мы должны поговорить, — сказал Тор, выглядя намного серьёзнее, чем несколько минут назад. — Наедине. Пойдемте со мной.

Тони заметил, как напряглись плечи Питера, и похлопал его по спине. Он всегда был немного излишне прилипчив к Тони после заданий. 

— Ничего, если Пит послушает?

—Да, без проблем, — сказал Тор, улыбаясь Питеру. — На самом деле, я этого хочу.

— Круто, — сказал Тони. Он встал со стула, его рука заняла своё обычное место на плече Питера, когда они вчетвером прошли по коридору, минуя лаборатории и медиа-зал, и направились к огромному переднему двору. Это был необычно теплый день для ноября в северной части штата Нью-Йорк.

— Ты знаешь, Тор, — начал Стив. — Я думаю, не стоит считать, что Вижен может поднять твой молот.

— Знаешь, это правда, — добавил Тони. — Он искусственный интеллект, так что не совсем такой, как мы.

— Вижен подобрало молот Тора? — спросил Питер, широко раскрыв глаза. — Ого! Я думал, что это невозможно!

— Вижен не только поднял Мьёлнир, юный Старксон, — ответил Тор. — Он действительно управлял им. Раньше только я мог сделать так.

— Это значит, что Вижен разбил к чёртовой матери один из дронов, прежде чем ты его выключил, Пит, — вставил Тони. — И все же Кэп прав. Это не должно считаться.

— Я имею в виду, что если вы положите молоток в лифт, он всё равно поднимется, — сказал Стив. — Лифт считается достойным?

— И ещё одно хорошее замечание капитана, — добавил Тони. — Осторожнее, ребята, он в ударе!

— Тем не менее, — произнёс Тор. — Если он может владеть молотом, то сможет удержать Камень Разума. С Виженом всё в порядке. А в наши дни такие сейфы в дефиците.

— Э-э-э, — сказал Тони, поморщившись и бросив быстрый взгляд на Питера. — Может, не будем так говорить, а?

Тор поморщился, пытаясь улыбнуться Питеру. 

— Ну, что ж... Я имел в виду следующее…

— А что такое Камень Разума? — спросил Питер. — Пятница сказал мне, что это часть Вижена, но откуда оно взялось?

— Он был помещен в драгоценный камень, расположенный на скипетре Локи, юный Старксон, — ответил Тор. — И, поскольку это уже четвертый из Камней Бесконечности, появившихся за последние несколько лет, я отказываюсь верить, что это просто совпадение.

— Четвертый? — спросил Стив. — А остальные?

— Камень Силы был обнаружен, когда Ронан Обвинитель, один из расы Кри, украл шар у группы мародеров в космосе, известных как Разрушители. После продолжительной битвы, Камень Силы теперь надежно спрятан с корпусом Новы на планете Ксандар.

— Ладно, давай я тебя остановлю, — сказал Тони, поднимая руку. — Ты всё ещё уверен, что всё это нормально для ребенка?

Тор вскинул бровь. 

— Легенды о силе Камней Бесконечности — обычные сказки для детей на Асгарде, — сказал он. — Разве вы не рассказываете своим детям сказки на ночь здесь, на Земле?

— Ну... да, — ответил Тони. — Но наши обычно связаны с пушистыми медведями, или пушистыми кроликами, или другими пушистыми... 

— Всё в порядке, папа, — сказал Питер, схватив Тони за руку. — Я в порядке.

— А почему ты рассказываешь своим детям сказки о пушистых кроликах? — растерянно спросил Тор. — И что такое кролик?

— Неважно, — произнёс Стив. — Ты сказал, что этот Камень Силы где-то хранится?

— Да, на планете Ксандар, — сказал Тор. — Мне сообщили эту информацию, когда я отправился к Воде Зрения, чтобы найти свое видение.

— Ладно, а где же остальные?… Камни Бесконечности? — спросил Стив.

— Камень Реальности — это второй, который хранится у существа, известного как коллекционер, на Ноухере, — сказал Тор. — Это была главная сила, использованная темным эльфом Малекитом во время его недавнего нападения на эту планету.

— Это тот, что был в Эфире, верно? — спросил Питер. — Тот самый, который вызвал все проблемы с конвергенцией?

— Совершенно верно, юный Питер. Третий — космический камень, находящийся внутри Тессеракта, который в настоящее время охраняется в хранилище моего отца на Асгарде.

— А четвертая — прямо во лбу Вижена, — пробормотал Тони. — Хм. Сколько всего этих штук существует?

— Всего их шесть, — ответил Тор. — И именно поэтому я должен уехать, вернуться в Асгард. Кто-то там играет в сложную игру и делает из нас пешки, так же как молодой Старксон здесь любит делать из меня пешку всякий раз, когда мы играем вместе в шахматы.

— Но что все это значит? — спросил Питер, и с каждым словом его голос становился все громче. Тони всё больше и больше жалел, что позволил ему слушать этот разговор, но сейчас он ничего не мог с этим поделать.

— Это значит…

— Это значит, что Тор выяснит, что происходит, и даст нам знать, как только он это сделает, — твёрдо сказал Тони, глядя на Тора. — Разве не так, Тор?

— Э... да, Старк, — сказал Тор, откашлявшись. — Совершенно верно.

— Это означает, что ты должен уйти? — тихо спросил Питер. — А ты не можешь выяснить это здесь?

— Боюсь, что нет, юный Старксон. И ещё, Бэннер попросил меня сопровождать его, и я удовлетворил его просьбу. Он вернется со мной в Асгард.

— Брюс? — пробормотал Тони. — Почему? Он мне ничего не говорил об этом.

— Возможно, у него просто не было возможности, Тони, — сказал Стив. — Но не могу сказать, что удивлен. Ванда довольно сильно ударила его в Африке. Я могу понять, если он захочет уехать ненадолго.

— Она сильно ударила по многим из нас, Роджерс! — огрызнулся Тони, прижимая кулак к груди. — Но ты же видишь, что я из-за этого не убегаю!

— Тони! — возразил Стив. — Брюс не такой…

— Папа, — мягко прервал его Питер, потянув Тони за руку. — Не думаю, что Брюс сбегает. Я думаю… он просто не хочет, чтобы люди его боялись. Ты ведь понимаешь это, правда?

Тони покачал головой, стыд захлестнул его, как волна прилива. _«Предоставьте мальчику-гению посмотреть на вещи в перспективе.»_ Тот бой, который он провел против управляемого разумом громилы в Йоханнесбурге, отнял у Брюса так много сил, что он отказался участвовать в финальной битве против Альтрона, пока можно было обойтись без него. А поскольку Питер сумел деактивировать дронов до того, как был нанесен слишком большой урон, Халк не понадобился.

— Да, да, Пит, я думаю, что могу понять это, — пробормотал Тони. — Ладно, Тор. Просто позаботься о Брюсе, хорошо? Он... вроде как много значит для нас здесь.

— Ты можешь быть уверен в этом, Старк, — сказал Тор, хлопнув Тони по спине так сильно, что его колени подогнулись. — Пока мы на Асгарде, с Бэннером будут обращаться как с героем, которым он и является.

Стив тяжело вздохнул, протягивая Тору руку для рукопожатия. 

— Ну, я ненавижу обходиться без вас обоих, даже временно. Но я всё понимаю. Если есть ещё одна угроза на горизонте, узнать как можно больше о ней, безусловно, будет полезным.

— Согласен, капитан, — ответил Тор. — И спасибо тебе. Мы с Бэннером сейчас же отправимся в Асгард.

Когда Тор вышел обратно в коридор, вероятно, чтобы поискать Брюса, Тони повернулся к Стиву, вскинув бровь. 

— Стив…

— Это не должно означать ничего, кроме того, что Тор говорит, что это означает, Тони, — быстро сказал Стив. — Он просто будет искать для нас ответы. Попробуй представить себе это как миссию по разведке.

— Да, — тихо произнёс Тони. — Конечно. — Он снова почувствовал, как Питер легонько потянул его за руку, и обнял ребенка за плечи. _«Это вовсе не означает, что моя семья распадается. Нет. Тор и Брюс лишь собираются на экскурсию. Или в разведку, как говорит Кэп.»_

Тяжелые шаги за спиной заставили Тони обернуться и поджать губы, увидев виноватое выражение на лице Брюса. 

— Тони, — позвал подошедший Брюс. — Извини, что ничего не сказала раньше, но я... надеюсь, ты меня поймешь.

— Да, да, — пробормотал Тони, шмыгая носом. — Не волнуйся, здоровяк. Твоя лаборатория будет ждать тебя, когда ты вернешься.

Брюс слегка улыбнулся ему, заключив в объятия Тони и Питера. 

— Спасибо. Я буду скучать по вам, ребята.

— Будь осторожен, Брюс, — сказал Стив, пожимая ему руку. — Я уверен, что у тебя будет много интересных историй, когда ты вернешься.

— Так мы и будет, — сказал Тор. Взвалив на плечо молоток, они с Брюсом подошли к ровному участку ухоженной лужайки. Тор обнял Брюса за талию, как ему показалось, довольно неловко, и поднял свой молот. Питер подпрыгнул от громкого раската грома, сопровождавшего луч радужного света, который окружил Тора и Брюса, образуя мост между Землей и Асгардом.

— Пока мы не встретимся снова, я прощаюсь со всеми вами, — сказал Тор, кивнув. А потом они исчезли.

Тони, Питер и Стив стояли молча в течение нескольких секунд после того, как радужный луч исчез, руки Питера все еще сжимали руку Тони. Тони наконец посмотрел вниз, нахмурившись, увидев большую отметину, выжженную на траве.

— Ты же знаешь, что этот человек не заботится о содержании газона, — сказал он, пытаясь разрядить обстановку. — Я имею в виду, ты вообще думаешь, что он знает, как управлять газонокосилкой?

— Наверное, нет, папа, — сказал Питер. — Но держу пари, что ты мог бы показать ему, как это делается.

Усмехнувшись, Тони заключил Питера в объятия, потирая его макушку костяшками пальцев. 

— Наверное, ты прав, приятель.

— Парень попал в точку, Тони, — сказал Стив с широкой ухмылкой. — И я уверен, что это было бы намного проще в использовании, чем те старые ручные вещи, которые были у людей, когда я был ребенком.

— Да, наверное, — сказал Тони. Он легонько ударил Стива по руке. — Послушай, Кэп... Мы... Мы в порядке?

Стив наклонил голову, его дерзкая усмешка сменилась более мягкой улыбкой.

— Да, Тони. У нас всё хорошо.

Тони судорожно вздохнул, крепче сжимая Питера для моральной поддержки. Он никогда не был настолько хорош в извинениях, но ему нужно было это сделать. 

— Ты уверен? Потому что то, что я сказал там, на ферме Бартона, это было за гранью дозволенного, и…

— Ты был расстроен, Тони. Всё в порядке, я понимаю.

— Ты уверен?

— Абсолютно. А теперь, если вы оба меня извините, я пойду посмотрю, не слишком ли Сэм устал от всей этой стряпни, чтобы пойти на пробежку.

— Да, конечно, — сказал Тони. — Увидимся позже. — Наблюдая, как высокий, мускулистый капитан возвращается в здание, Тони вскинул бровь. — Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, почему, чёрт возьми, людям нравится бегать? — спросил он Питера. — Я имею в виду… Почему?

Питер пожал плечами и, щурясь от яркого солнца, посмотрел на Тони. 

— Не знаю. Бег не может быть таким уж плохим, если так много людей любят это делать. Я имею в виду, что мне определенно больше нравится гимнастика, но есть тонна людей, которые любят бегать. Просто посмотри, насколько популярны марафоны. Нью-Йоркский марафон — один из крупнейших в мире!

— Ммм, может быть, — пробормотал Тони. — И всё же я предпочел бы что-нибудь построить, чем вжиматься всем телом в тротуар только для того, чтобы погнаться за каким-нибудь неуловимым «кайфом бегуна».

— Разве ты не получаешь кайф, когда летаешь в скафандре? — спросил Питер, и на его мальчишеском лице появилась ухмылка. — Я имею в виду, что ты очень быстро набираешь скорость.

— Да, может быть, — вздохнул Тони. — Хотя, кажется, уже не так быстро. — Он наклонился и поцеловал Питера в макушку, одновременно уловив запах шампуня. — Пошли, приятель. Пойдем... найдем более удобное место, где мы сможем поговорить.

Питер откинул голову назад, его карие глаза расширились от страха, и он покачал головой. 

— Нет! Папа, пожалуйста, я не хочу говорить об этом. Нам обязательно это делать?

На кончике языка у Тони вертелась слово «нет», и его посетила мысль, что они могут просто вернуться в дом и быть там до конца дня, может быть, даже посмотреть пару фильмов. Он абсолютно ненавидел этот испуганный щенячий взгляд, которым Питер всегда одарял его, когда Тони спрашивал его об одном из его плохих снов. Но если тот кошмар, в котором оказался Питер, когда Тони вернулся домой сегодня утром, был признаком прошлого, им нужно было обсудить некоторые из этих вещей, иначе все будет только хуже. Питеру нужно было начать исцеление, и он никак не мог этого сделать, если думал, что его родной отец пытался причинить ему боль.

— Да, Пит, — тихо сказал Тони. — Так надо.

— Но почему? — заскулил Питер. — Ты же вернулся. Я снова буду в порядке.

Тони покачал головой, стиснув зубы и крепко обняв сына за плечи. 

— Я люблю тебя, приятель. Я чертовски сильно люблю тебя. Ты ведь это знаешь, правда? И если бы это действительно было так просто, если бы только моё присутствие дома на некоторое время было достаточно, чтобы помочь тебе полностью исцелиться, тогда ты знаешь, что этого разговора не было бы. Но это не так. Есть вещи, которые тебе нужно понять сейчас, прежде чем ты сможешь начать этот процесс исцеления. Ладно? — _«Боже, теперь я начинаю говорить как Сэм Уилсон!»_

Питер кивнул и фыркнул в грудь Тони. 

— Наверное. Если ты так говоришь.

Поцеловав Питера в макушку, Тони обнял его за плечи и повел вокруг массивного главного здания на задний двор, к кострищу, где они любили сидеть по вечерам.

— Вот так, приятель, — сказал Тони, усаживаясь на один из шезлонгов на открытом воздухе и жестом приглашая Питера сесть рядом. Питер тут же закинул ноги на колени Тони и опустил голову ему на грудь.

— Я хочу послушать, как бьется твоё сердце, пока мы разговариваем, — прошептал Питер. — Ты не против?

— Без проблем, дружище, — ответил Тони. Он запустил пальцы в густые кудри Питера, массируя ему голову. — Думаю, тебе нужно опять подстричься. Кудри снова начинают буйствовать.

— Ммм. Пеппер сказала тоже самое.

— Ну, Пеппер обычно права насчет таких вещей, — Тони откинул голову назад и на мгновение закрыл глаза. _«Как, чёрт возьми, я вообще могу начать этот разговор?»_

— Пит, — произнёс он через несколько секунд. — Ты несколько раз говорил мне, когда мы только встретились, что плохо помнишь своих родителей.

— Да, — раздался ответ из глубины рубашки Тони. — Они умерли, когда я был совсем маленьким.

— Да, ты сказал, что они умерли, когда тебе было три года?

— Угу.

— Ты можешь рассказать мне, что ты помнишь? — спросил Тони.

— Кажется, у моей мамы были каштановые волосы, как у меня, — пробормотал Питер. — Но я не помню, чтобы она была кудрявой. Я помню, как она улыбалась мне, но в остальном она улыбалась не так уж часто.

— Хм, — пробормотал Тони. — А... твой отец?

— Мой отец был высоким, с седыми волосами, как у дедушек. Я помню, дядя Бен как-то сказал мне, что это из-за его напряженной работы у него появились седые волосы.

На губах Тони появилась легкая усмешка. 

— Дядя Бен рассказывал тебе что-нибудь ещё о твоем отце?

— Нет, — быстро ответил Питер, почти выплюнув это слово. — Дядя Бен и тетя Мэй не очень много говорили о моей маме и папе. У них в доме было несколько их фотографий, но дядя Бен убрал их, когда я переехал к ним.

— Правда? — спросил Тони. — Ты знаешь, почему они это сделали?

Питер схватил Тони за рубашку и зарылся в нее ещё глубже. 

— Бен никогда не говорил мне об этом, но я слышал, как он и Мэй говорили об этом однажды ночью, когда я не мог заснуть. Он сказал, что мой отец сделал что-то очень плохое на своей работе, и что он был предателем. Поэтому он и моя мама были убиты.

 _«Хм, это... любопытно»_

— Бен когда-нибудь упоминал, кто сказал ему, что его брат предатель? — спросил Тони.

— Нет, — произнёс Питер, покачав головой и вытерев нос о рубашку Тони. — Никогда.

Тони вздохнул и запустил пальцы в волосы Питера. 

— Дружище, твой дядя Бен не знал всего. Там было... намного больше всего.

— Я думал так, но какое это имеет значение? — спросил Питер с горечью в голосе. — Они мертвы. Они умерли почти десять лет назад. И он, — голос Питера оборвался, когда он подавил рыдание, крепче сжимая рубашку Тони. — Он причинил мне боль, папа. Он позволил шумным людям причинить мне боль, и никто — даже моя мама, — не пытался остановить его!

— О Боже, Питер, — пробормотал Тони, его собственное горло сжалось так сильно, что он едва мог выдавить из себя слова. — Мне очень жаль. Мне так жаль, что тебе пришлось пройти через это. — Обхватив ладонями щёки Питера, Тони поднял его голову и заглянул в блестящие карие глаза. — Но, приятель, твой отец не позволил этим громилам причинить тебе боль. Он этого не сделал. Он не знал, что они что-то сделали с тобой, пока не стало слишком поздно.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — Питер едва не задыхался, по его щекам катились крупные слезы. — Тебя там не было.

— Нет, дружище, не было, — ответил Тони. _«А если бы и был, то вышвырнул бы их всех в другое измерение»._ — Всё это случилось задолго до того, как я стал Железным Человеком. Но... кое-кто мне это сказал. Кое-кто, кто знал твоего отца и знал, что это за громкие люди.

— Ммм. Кто это?

— Ник Фьюри. Он был директором Щита, когда всё это случилось, поэтому знал всё, что происходило.

Питер наклонил голову, нахмурив брови. 

— Когда ты его видел? Я думал, он должен был притворяться мертвым?

— Ну, формально да, — ответил Тони. — Но теперь, наверное, он передумает. Он говорил о реформировании Щита... но об этом поговорим в другой раз, Пит.

— Ммм. Я всё ещё не понимаю, какая разница, пап, — проворчал Питер, снова опуская голову. —Они всё ещё мертвы.

— Да, я знаю это, — сказал Тони. Он помолчал, массируя голову Питера, наслаждаясь тем, как тот прижимается к нему ещё ближе. Тони скучал по этому теплу. — Знаешь, чем зарабатывал на жизнь твой... родной отец, Пит?

— Да. Дядя Бен говорил мне, что он ученый.

— Он был генетиком. И работал на Щит. Он и его команда долгое время работали над своей версией эксперимента по созданию суперсолдат, когда твой отец кое-что сделал… они были в отчаянии, пытаясь добиться желаемых результатов.

— А? Что это было?

— Что ж… он ввел себе немного модифицированной ДНК животного. Но когда ничего не произошло, Паркер просто списал это на очередную неудачу.

— И? — спросил Питер после короткой паузы. — Я думаю, что это не всё.

— Да, приятель, так и есть, — прошептал Тони. Он прочистил горло, пытаясь проглотить ком размером с шар. — Твой отец думал, что это просто очередная неудача, потому что с ним ничего не случилось. Но на что он не рассчитывал… на тебя.

— Меня?

Сглотнув, Тони кивнул. 

— Очевидно, то, что твой отец в себя вколол, не изменило его, но, когда появился ты… вскоре одному из коллег Паркера пришло в голову проверить твою ДНК. И…

— И... Что? — спросил Питер, снова поднимая голову. — И что, пап? Они узнали, что я какой-то мутант или что-то в этом роде?

— Ни в коем случае! — воскликнул Тони. — И я больше никогда не хочу слышать от тебя подобных слов. Никогда. Ты меня понял?

— Тогда что? — вскрикнул Питер. — Что, чёрт возьми, случилось?

— Следи за словами, молодой человек, — упрекнул Тони, смягчив свои слова поцелуем в лоб Питера. — Фьюри сказал мне, что этот коллега твоего отца, который в конечном итоге оказался внедренным агентом Гидры, решил в тайне от Паркера проверить твою ДНК. Чтобы узнать, совместим ли ты... с их исследованиями.

Тонкое тело Питера напряглось, прильнув к Тони, и он снова опустил голову, прижавшись ухом к его груди. Его следующие слова прозвучали так тихо, что Тони пришлось напрячься, чтобы расслышать их.

— Громкие люди, которые приходили ночью.

— Да, приятель, — так же тихо ответил Тони. — Это были они.

— Они причинили мне боль, папа, — захныкал Питер, содрогаясь всем телом. — Они держали меня и кололи иголками... и я умолял их остановиться, потому что мне было _больно_ , пап, но они не сделали этого, и я не знал, что делать… _Ненавижу_ иглы! 

Тони зажмурился, его руки сжались в кулаки. _«Этот репульсорный удар был слишком легкой смертью для этого куска дерьма Доктора Листа.»_

— Я знаю, приятель. И я знаю, что ты умолял их остановиться. И Фьюри сказал мне, что как только твой отец узнал о том, что эти придурки сделали с тобой, он пытался помешать им сделать это снова.

Нижняя губа Питера задрожала, когда он покачал головой, его локоны упали на лоб. 

— Но... тогда почему он бросил меня? Почему они с мамой бросили меня с Беном и Мэй и просто уехали?

— Питер…

— Неважно, — проворчал Питер. — Я знаю почему. Потому что он струсил. Он облажался, поэтому просто пытался убежать.

— Нет, Питер, — твердо сказал Тони, почти задыхаясь от этих слов. — Это неправда. Твой отец пытался защитить тебя, когда его убили. Он пытался доложить своему начальству о том, что с тобой случилось. Он пытался прекратить свои исследования, потому что совершил ужасную ошибку, которая подвергла вас опасности. — Тони так крепко обнял Питера, что мальчик захныкал.

— Папа, ты меня раздавишь!

— Извини, приятель, — быстро сказал Тони. Он ослабил хватку, но лишь слегка. — Твой отец пытался поступить с тобой правильно, Пит. Он пытался исправить свою ошибку. Ему просто... не повезло. — Тони фыркнул, проводя пальцем по глазам. — Твой отец любил тебя. Так же, как и я.

— Ммм. Если ты так говоришь.

— Послушай, — сказал Тони, резко выдохнув. — Я знаю, что все это слишком сложно принять прямо сейчас, и я чувствую себя довольно плохо, вываливая всё это дерьмо на тебя сразу после всей этой страшной истории с Камнями Бесконечности, уходом Брюса и Тора и всем остальным. Но ты должен был это знать, Пит. Твой отец, твой родной отец, любил тебя и пытался защитить. И он был убит из-за этого. Он умер, пытаясь защитить тебя. — Тони подвинулся на стуле, чтобы заглянуть Питеру в глаза, и смахнул со лба выбившийся локон. — И если бы до этого дошло, я бы сделал то же самое. Без колебаний.

Питер вздрогнул и сильно прикусил нижнюю губу. 

— Я не... я не хочу, чтобы ты это делал.

— Я тоже, приятель, — твёрдо сказал Тони. — Но ты не волнуйся. Я не собираюсь умирать в ближайшее время. Боюсь, ты останешься со мной до тех пор, пока я не стану капризным стариком.

Тони почувствовал, как Питер криво усмехнулся на его груди.

— Но... Папа…

— Нет, даже не говори этого, малыш, — перебил его Тони, когда его собственная улыбка растянулась на губах. — Даже не думай об этом, иначе во всем штате Нью-Йорк не найдется ведерка мятного мороженого. Ты меня понимаешь?

Питер захихикал, и от этого прекрасного звука Тони чуть не расплакался. 

— Ну… Хорошо. По крайней мере, я этого не скажу. Насколько мне известно, ты ещё не разработал технологию чтения мыслей.

— Нет, пока нет, — ответил Тони. — Но... есть кое-что, о чём я думаю каждый раз, когда у меня появляется свободная минутка.

— Что-то, что может читать мысли?

— Нет, не совсем так. Больше похоже на то, что может получить доступ к воспоминаниям человека, особенно травматическим воспоминаниям, а затем спроецировать их.

— Зачем кому-то смотреть на свои страшные воспоминания? — с дрожью в голосе спросил Питер. — Я, например, хочу, чтобы мои ушли!

— Ну, теория такова, что если ты сможешь снова увидеть их, то, возможно, сможешь справиться с проблемой лучше, — объяснил Тони. — А потом, в конце концов, постараешься забыть об этом. Я не знаю, наверное, мне следует сначала поговорить об этом с Сэмом.

— Ммм, — пробормотал Питер. — Как ты собираешься это назвать?

Тони усмехнулся. 

— Ментальная Органическая Ретро-Грамма. Иначе известный как…

— МОРГ?* — спросил Питер, снова хихикая. — Тебе нужно поработать над этим сокращением, папа. Потому что это просто звучит отвратительно.

Тони улыбнулся, его тело слегка расслабилось. 

— Да, наверное. Не хочешь помочь мне с этим?

Питер вскинул голову и потер нос. 

— А можно?

— Иначе я бы не спрашивал, умник. Но сначала ты должен мне кое-что пообещать.

— Что?

— Что, если мы сможем заставить его работать, ты им воспользуешься, — мягко сказал Тони. — Попробуешь разобраться в этих плохих воспоминаниях о твоем родном отце. Я хочу, чтобы ты исцелился от этого, Пит. Для тебя давно настало время начать исцеляться от этого.

Несколько мгновений мальчик молчал, закусив нижнюю губу. Наконец он кивнул. 

— Угу. Я обещаю.

— Спасибо, приятель, — сказал Тони, целуя Питера в лоб.

— Не за что, — вздохнул Питер. — А теперь мы можем пойти смотреть кино?

— Конечно, приятель. Иди и выбери что-нибудь, я буду через минуту.

— Ура! — воскликнул Питер. После короткого объятия Питер поднялся со стула и побежал обратно к главному зданию, исчезая внутри. Тони остался снаружи на несколько минут, его мысли крутились вокруг двух довольно эмоциональных бесед, которые он только что провел.

Не говоря уже о том, что Тони до сих пор помнил Питера, измученного, окровавленного, умирающего у него на руках. У него было сильное чувство, что _они_ не исчезнут в течение очень долгого времени, с технологией МОРГ или без. Он также был сильно благодарен за то, что ему не придётся некоторое время смотреть на девушку Максимофф. Когда Бартон впервые заговорил о том, чтобы Близнецы Максимофф переехали жить к нему и его семье после гибели Альтрона, Тони чуть не рассмеялся над иронией судьбы.

 _«Уж лучше они, чем Пит»_ , — подумал он. — _«И меня не волнует, насколько эгоистично это звучит.»_

В кармане у него зажужжал телефон, и он вытащил его, улыбаясь, читая сообщение Питера.

_« Я поставил на загрузку Парк Юрского периода, а Джеймс и Пеппер готовят попкорн. Где ты?»_

Тони рассмеялся: настоящим, жестким, животным смехом над выбором фильма Питером. Потому что после уничтожения целой армии роботов с искусственным интеллектом, одержимых идеей уничтожения всех людей на Земле, почему бы не посмотреть фильм о динозаврах?

Поднявшись со стула, Тони быстро набрал ответ, в который раз удивляясь, как же ему чертовски повезло.

_«Уже иду, приятель.»_

***

— Привет, Питер, — устало сказал Нед, входя в их классную комнату в следующий понедельник утром. Он швырнул книги на стол с такой силой, что одна из них отскочила и упала на пол.

— Доброе утро, Нед, — ответил Питер, положив подбородок на стопку книг перед собой и жалея, что не вернулся на Базу. Он скучал по Неду и несколько раз разговаривал с ним по телефону после их с отцом важного разговора, но Питер всё ещё не был готов вернуться в школу. Они оставались на Базе до конца недели, расслабляясь и релаксируя — как выразился папа, — вместе с остальными членами семьи, но теперь пришло время вернуться в реальность.

А для Питера реальность означала седьмой класс и всё остальное, что с ним связано.

— Так, так, так, — раздался язвительный голос Флэша Томпсона, когда он вошел в класс и плюхнулся на свое обычное место прямо за спиной Питера. Питеру действительно нужно было не забыть сказать папе, что его больше не нужно привозить в школу так рано. — Неужели маленький Пенис Паркер снова почтил нас своим присутствием. Где ты был на этот раз, _малыш_ Паркер?

— Да заткнись ты к чёртовой матери, Флэш! — громко прошептал Нед. — Питер был с Мстителями, спасая мир. Знаешь, тот самый, в котором ты живешь? Тебе действительно следует поблагодарить его.

Краем глаза Питер заметил, как Флэш наклонил голову, словно размышляя. 

— Не-а, — произнёс он, пнув ножку стула Питера. — Это было бы слишком просто. Кроме того, я очень сомневаюсь, что такой ничтожный человек, как Паркер, мог помочь Мстителям сделать что-нибудь. — Он снова пнул ножку стула Питера, на этот раз чуть сильнее. — Что ты вообще для них делаешь, а, Паркер? Они заставляют тебя стирать их униформу или что-то в этом роде? Держу пари, Капитан Америка заставляет тебя полировать и его щит, не так ли?

К счастью, Питер был избавлен от необходимости думать над ответом, так как в класс зашла их классная руководительница, которая сразу же приступила к своему обычному занятию — чтению утренних объявлений. Он даже смог в основном игнорировать Флэша до конца учебного дня, чему способствовал тот факт, что Флэш, по-видимому, провалил один из их тестов пару недель назад, и поэтому его вытащили из их класса химии, чтобы он мог попытаться пересдать.

— Я всё ещё думаю, как здорово, что ты помогл уничтожить армию роботов, — сказал Нед, когда они с Питером направились к стоянке после последнего звонка. — Но я всё ещё не понимаю, почему ты никому не хочешь рассказать о том, что ты сделал. Думаю, этого будет достаточно, чтобы заставить Флэша заткнуться. По крайней мере, на какое-то время, тебе так не кажется?

— Мой папа не хочет, чтобы это сильно афишировалось, — сказал Питер. Он засунул большие пальцы за лямки рюкзака, пытаясь лучше сбалансировать его вес. — Он сказал, что Мстители попали в беду из-за Альтрона, и он не хочет, чтобы люди слишком много говорили об этом.

Нед выглядел ошарашенным. 

— В беде? С кем у них неприятности? Я имею в виду, что вы, ребята, спасли мир! Опять!

Питер пожал плечами. 

— Наверное, с правительством. Там есть люди, которым не нравится ни мой отец, ни другие герои. — Он наклонился и понизил голос: — я подслушала, как мой отец, Стив и полковник Роудс говорили об этом на Базе. Джеймс рассказывал им, что слышал от одного из своих начальников в ВВС, что были какие-то слухи о том, что Мстителей попытаются ограничить каким-то кодексом, или юрисдикцией, или чем-то в этом роде.

— Ого, — сказал Нед, его глаза расширились. — Ты имеешь в виду, как спецназ в армии?

— Да, наверное, — ответил Питер. — Но папа и Стив этого не хотят. Стив сказал, что, если это произойдет, они могут быть вынуждены пойти туда, куда, по его мнению, Мстителям не следует идти. После того, что случилось в Вашингтоне и всей этой истории с Гидрой, Стив не очень-то доверяет правительству.

— Да, пожалуй, я не могу его винить, — сказал Нед. — Там действительно был большой беспорядок, не так ли?

— Судя по тому, что рассказывал мне отец, да, — ответил Питер. — Но он не дал мне прочесть ни одного файла.

— И что думает обо всем этом твой отец? — спросил Нед. — Судя по тому, что ты мне сказал, он умеет вправлять мозги людям из правительства.

— Да, это так, — сказал Питер, выходя из задней двери школы и сразу же засовывая руки в рукава толстовки. Он забыл захватить перчатки этим утром, прежде чем покинуть Башню. — Ему до сих пор звонят из Вашингтона насчет зачистки в «Трискелионе». И я знаю, что было бы намного хуже, если бы этот Заковский город взорвался.

Нед поднял брови и тихо присвистнул, когда Стив Роджерс въехал на стоянку на своем мотоцикле.

— Привет, мистер Роджерс! — крикнул Нед, помахав рукой. — Я имел в виду... Мистер Америка.

— Привет, Нед, — сказал Стив с улыбкой, опуская подножку. — Я уже говорил тебе, что ты можешь называть меня Стивом, не так ли?

— Д-Да, конечно, — пробормотал Нед. — Извините, мистер Роджерс… Я имею в виду, Стив... сэр.

Питер прикусил губу, стараясь не рассмеяться. Он слишком хорошо помнил то время, когда он был таким же косноязычным, как Нед, рядом с другими героями, включая Стива.

Но теперь они стали его семьей. Стив был чем-то средним между старшим братом и веселым дядей, в то время как Джеймс был похож на серьезного, пунктуального дядю, у которого была тайная забавная сторона, которую он показывал не каждому человеку. И потом, Сэм был глупым дядей, который никогда никому ничего не позволял, но всегда был первым, кто предлагал подшутить над кем-то.

А Наташа, она была похожа на хитрую старшую сестру, которая никогда не хотела, чтобы кто-то знал, что она задумала, но не колебалась ни секунды, чтобы надрать кому-то задницу, если это было необходимо. На самом деле Питер все еще немного побаивался её, хотя она всегда была очень мила с ним. Особенно когда она попросила его научить её делать гимнастические сальто, когда они готовились к набегам Гидры.

И Питер всё ещё скучал по Брюсу и Тору. Они отсутствовали всего несколько дней, но и Башня, и База почему-то казались более пустыми без них. Тор был просто большим; он был большим человеком и личностью с громким голосом, так что его отсутствие сильно ощущалось. А работать в папиной лаборатории и не слушать, как они с Брюсом болтают друг с другом — это совсем другое.

— Увидимся завтра, малыш Паркер, — внезапно сказал Флэш Томпсон из-за спины Питера, ударив его сзади по плечу с такой силой, что тот чуть не врезался в Стива.

— Эй, послушай, — сказал Стив тоном капитана, положив руку на плечо Питера. — Нам ведь не обязательно заниматься подобными вещами, не так ли?

Флеш застыл при суровом звуке голоса Капитана Америки, и Питер увидел, как тот поднял голову, его лицо побледнело при виде гневного выражения на лице Стива.

— Э-э... извините, — быстро сказал он, переводя взгляд на Питера. — Я не заметил тебя, Паркер.

— Нет, подожди минутку, — сказал Стив. Он отошел в сторону и встал прямо перед Флэшем, когда тот попытался обойти его, и не скрываясь подмигнул Питеру. — Это ведь не правда, так ведь? Ты знал, что Питер стоит там, не так ли? И все же ты нарочно столкнулся с ним?

— Ну… — прошептал Флэш. — Видите ли, мистер Капитан, Питер вроде...

— Питер вроде — что? — спросил Стив. Краем глаза Питер видел, как челюсть Неда опускается всё ниже и ниже, и он прикусил губу, пытаясь сдержать улыбку. — Он вроде как хороший? Он вроде как умный? Нет, на самом деле, он действительно умный, и вообще один входит в мой топ самых умных людей, которых я когда-либо встречал. — Стив наклонился, его лицо было всего в нескольких дюймах от довольно длинного носа Флэша. — Итак, если ты это имел в виду, я скажу, что ты прав. Он определенно и то, и другое. Но почему-то мне кажется, что ты не это имел в виду. — Стив прищурился. — Правда, сынок?

— М-меня зовут Фл-Флэш, сэр, — пробормотал Флэш.

— М-м-м, — произнёс Стив. — И я подозреваю, что с таким именем, как Флэш, ты довольно быстро бегаешь. Это правда?

— Гм... Н-Нет, сэр, — сказал Флэш, качая головой. — На самом деле, я ни в чём не особо быстр. И я не особенно люблю бегать. Сэр.

— Да, единственное, что он умеет быстро, — это пускать слюни, — прошептал Нед из-за спины Питера. Губы Стива слегка дрогнули, когда он на мгновение перевел взгляд на Неда.

— Ну тогда, Флэш, — сказал Стив. — Я бы посоветовал вместо того, чтобы пытаться сбить кого-то на тротуаре возле школы только потому, что он немного меньше тебя, постараться относиться к Питеру с некоторым уважением. Потому что я не сомневаюсь, что Питер поступил бы именно так, если бы вы поменялись ролями. Разве ты не согласна?

— Да, сэр, — быстро ответил Флэш, кивая. — Совершенно с вами согласен, сэр.

Стив встал и кивнул. 

— Ну ладно. Тогда я был бы очень признателен, если бы ты извинился перед Питером.

— Срань господня! — прошептал Нед из-за спины Питера. — Я не могу поверить в то, что вижу!

— Хм... прямо сейчас, сэр? — захныкал Флеш. — Потому что мне обычно нравится планировать такие вещи, и…

— Да, сынок, — твёрдо сказал Стив. — Я думаю, сейчас самое подходящее время для извинений.

За те несколько минут, что они стояли здесь, ветер слегка усилился, и Питер начал дрожать. Но он ни в коем случае не собирался открывать рот и мешать творящейся у него на глазах истории. Насколько Питер знал, Стива вообще не должно было быть сегодня. Папа не упоминал ничего о том, что будет занят сегодня днём, когда он высадил Питера этим утром, хотя это был не первый раз, когда планы отца изменились.

— Хм… ладно, — пробормотал Флэш, громко сглотнув, и повернулся к Питеру. — Эй, Пен, то есть Питер. Я...Хм… Мне жаль, что я врезался в тебя вот так. Это... хм… это больше не повторится.

Как только он закончил говорить, Флэш поморщился и напрягся, как будто ожидал, что сейчас загорится.

— Спасибо, Флэш, — тихо сказал Питер. — Извинения приняты.

— Ну, это было не так уж трудно, Флэш, — сказал Стив. — Верно ведь?

— Да, сэр, — ответил Флэш, всё ещё испытывая явное облегчение от того, что самовозгорания не произошло.

— Тогда, я надеюсь, что нам больше не придется вести подобную дискуссию? — спросил Стив. Он обнял Питера за плечи, и Питер прижался к нему, благодарный за тепло. Несмотря на ясный солнечный день, на улице было довольно холодно.

— Нет, сэр, — сказал Флэш, качая головой. — Не придется, мистер капитан. Нет.

— Хорошо, Флэш, — сказал Стив. — Тогда я надеюсь, что ты хорошо проведешь день сегодня.

— Благодарю вас, сэр, — он кротко кивнул в сторону Питера, и пошел в другую сторону, стремясь увеличить расстояние между ним и Капитаном Америкой.

— Отлично, — Стив решительно кивнул и повернулся к Питеру. — Рад, что все улажено. Ну что, Питер, ты готов ехать домой?

— Да, пожалуйста, — пробормотал Питер сквозь стучащие зубы. Ему действительно нужно было взять свои перчатки утром.

— Держи, Питер, — сказал Стив, расстегивая свою кожаную куртку для верховой езды и накидывая ее на плечи Питера. — Ты весь дрожишь. Сегодня на улице слишком холодно для той толстовки, что на тебе.

— Да, я знаю, — ответил Питер, снимая рюкзак и пытаясь застегнуть до смешного большую куртку, прежде чем та упадет на землю. Забравшись на мотоцикл, он схватил запасной шлем из небольшого места для хранения подобного сзади, толкая свой рюкзак на его место. — Я не знал, что ты заедешь за мной сегодня.

— Я тоже, — подмигнул Стив, усаживаясь на мотоцикл позади Питера. — Нед? Впредь следи за своей речью, хорошо?

— Да, сэр! — ответил Нед с еще более дерзкой ухмылкой. Он буквально трещал по швам от удовольствия, видя, как Флэш Томпсон получает выговор не от кого иного, как от самого Капитана Америки. — Непременно, сэр! Но я просто должен сказать, что это было так, так невероятно потрясающе наблюдать! Я не могу отблагодарить вас за то, что вы позволили мне быть частью этого, мистер Капитан, сэр!

Стив рассмеялся, прижал Питера к груди и завел мотоцикл. 

— Не за что, Нед. Скоро увидимся.

— Увидимся завтра, Нед! — крикнул Питер и помахал рукой, когда они отъехали.

— Да, увидимся, Питер!

***

На обратном пути к Башне Стив молчал, что не было чем-то необычным. Он уже говорил Питеру, что не любит много разговаривать, когда Питер едет с ним. Но тот факт, что папа послал его забрать Питера из школы вместо Хэппи или даже Сэма, мог означать только то, что папина паранойя заиграла с новой силой.

И _это_ , скорее всего, означало, что он получил еще один телефонный звонок от шишек в Вашингтоне, которые не прекращались с тех пор, как вся эта путаница с проектом Озарение, и кризис Альтрона усугубили ситуацию.

Президент Эллис находился почти в середине своего второго срока, а это означало, что потенциальные кандидаты, которые должны были заменить его на выборах через два года, начали разворачивать свои кампании. Питер знал, что папа уже получил телефонные звонки от нескольких высокопоставленных сенаторов и губернаторов, все они просили его о поддержке, что в основном сводилось к финансовой поддержки и политического влияния. Но папа, признавшийся Питеру, что в прошлом, до того, как стать Железным человеком, он поддерживал некоторых не очень великих политиков, сказал им всем, что он не заинтересован в этом, пока они не смогут гарантировать ему — письменно и никак иначе, — что не будет никаких попыток контролировать Мстителей со стороны правительства.

И до сих пор ни один из них не сделал это.

— Добрый день, юный Питер, — сказал Пятница, когда двери лифта открылись в их квартире в Башне. Питер сразу же услышал, как отец сердито разговаривает с кем-то в лаборатории. — Как прошел учебный день?

— Неплохо, Пятница, — тихо ответил Питер, снимая рюкзак, чтобы снять толстовку с капюшоном. Он знал, что, вероятно, не должен пытаться подслушать разговор отца, для собственного блага, но он всегда был слишком любопытен. Уже не было ни одного члена его семьи, который хотя бы раз не сказал Питеру об этом.

— Нет, нет, я не об этом, — произнёс папа, тщательно выговаривая каждое слово, и Питер представил себе, как он драматично закатывает глаза, сопровождая своё заявление. Папа _ненавидел_ разговаривать с политиками. — Вам нужно, чтобы я нарисовал вам картинку, губернатор? Потому что если да, то я буду более чем счастлив, если вы пришлете кое-что в мой офис. Я хочу сказать, что мне потребуется письменный документ, составленный моими адвокатами, гарантирующий, что никто из вашей предполагаемой администрации даже не подумает о том, чтобы преследовать нас. Мы абсолютно _не_ заинтересованы в том, чтобы быть пешками для правительства, и чтобы нас эксплуатировали. И да, вы можете процитировать меня по этому поводу, потому что я только что это сказал.

Войдя в свою комнату, Питер бросил рюкзак на кровать рядом с Джорджем и швырнул ботинки к шкафу; они оба по очереди ударились о закрытую дверь шкафа. Он был голоден; они с папой обычно перекусывали вместе после школы, когда он не был в поездке. Питер остановился в дверях, провел рукой по волосам, пытаясь решить, сильнее ли его любопытство, чем голод.

Он как раз решил направиться на кухню, когда в коридоре внезапно появился папа, направляясь к его комнате. Пятница, должно быть, сказал ему, что Питер вернулся домой.

— Привет, Пит, — сказал папа, взъерошив ему волосы. — Как дела в школе?

Питер пожал плечами. 

— Всё было в порядке. Знаешь, всё как обычно, как обычно.

Папа попытался улыбнуться, но получилось что-то вроде гримасы. 

— Да, знаю. Прости, что не смог заехать за тобой сегодня, приятель. Втянулся в очередную... чрезвычайно приятную и поучительную беседу с губернатором Пенсильвании.

— Всё в порядке, — быстро сказал Питер. — Стив появился в школе очень, очень вовремя, так что всё прошло отлично.

— Хорошо, — ответил папа, когда они вошли в кухню. Папа сел за стойку, задумчиво глядя, как Питер достает из холодильника ингредиенты для сэндвичей.

— Пап? — спросил Питер, когда сандвич был готов. — Что происходит? Не мог бы ты мне рассказать?

— Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, Пит, — ответил папа. Он ущипнул себя за переносицу, что обычно означало, что он борется с головной болью.

— Да, это так, — твёрдо сказал Питер, или настолько твердо, насколько он был в состоянии сказать с полным ртом своего сэндвича. — Но ты явно расстроена из-за этого, и я хочу помочь.

— Пит, — произнёс папа с тяжелым вздохом. — Даже если бы я разрешил, ты ничего не смог бы сделать. Сейчас никто из нас ничего не может сделать, кроме как продолжать делать то, что мы делаем. До следующих выборов ничего не измениться. По крайней мере, я так думаю. Эллис, по ведь всё ещё помнит, что мы спасли его жалкую задницу от одного сумасшедшего.

Питер с трудом сглотнул и положил бутерброд на тарелку. 

— До выборов ещё два года, Папа, — сказал он. — За два года многое может случиться. Может быть, когда они закончат убирать беспорядок на Трискелионе и люди начнут забывать об Альтроне, всё вернется к нормальному состоянию.

Папа усмехнулся.

— К нормальному. Что вообще такое «нормально», когда ты Мститель? — поднявшись с табурета, он подошел к аптечке и достал пузырек с аспирином. Он отправил в рот три маленькие таблетки и проглотил их вместе с чашкой кофе, который, вероятно, уже остыл. — Не беспокойся об этом, Пит, — сказал он, пытаясь улыбнуться. — Я смогу позаботиться о политиках. Тебе не нужно беспокоиться об этом.

 _«Ты всегда так говоришь»,_ — угрюмо подумал Питер. 

— Ладно. Если ты уверен.

— Конечно, — подмигнул папа. — Я же Железный Человек, чёрт возьми. Итак, сколько у тебя домашних заданий?

— Как обычно, — ответил Питер, откусывая еще один большой кусок сэндвича.

— Хорошо. Так что, когда ты закончишь набивать пузо, почему бы тебе не принести свои книги в лабораторию и не поработать там, пока я буду возиться, а?

— Да, хорошо! — взволнованно ответил Питер. Ему всегда нравилось смотреть, как папа работает, а теперь, когда Брюс ушёл, папа стал чаще просить Питера о помощи. Может быть, скоро они даже начнут работать над МОРГ.

— Только не забудь убрать крошки со стола, приятель, — бросил папа через плечо, выходя из кухни. — Не будем злить Пеппер.

Через три минуты, смахнув крошки в раковину и поставив тарелку в посудомоечную машину, Питер прихватил из своей комнаты учебники и направился в папину лабораторию, заняв своё обычное место за столом. Судя по всему, папа работал над новой униформой для Стива, на этот раз с более толстой подкладкой в области живота, прямо над тем местом, где Стив получил рану в Вашингтоне.

— Это новая версия пуленепробиваемой ткани, о которой ты мне рассказывал? — спросил Питер, указывая на бело-голубую униформу, висевшую на манекене посреди комнаты.

— Ага, — ответил папа, дергая за концы нагрудной пластины. — Кэп помог мне его спроектировать. Надеюсь, я подготовлю его к следующему заданию.

 _«Следующая миссия?! Они только что вернулись»_

— Когда это будет? — взвизгнул Питер, и сердце его глухо застучало. — Стив ничего не говорил о том, что уедет!

— Мы ещё не знаем, Пит, — сказал папа, успокаивающе подняв руку. — До сих пор не было никаких серьезных зацепок, которые бы привели нас к этому чуваку Баки, но всё может измениться за долю секунды или меньше. Стив просто хочет быть абсолютно уверен, что, когда что-то всплывет, он доберётся до этого парня первым. Так что мы просто пытаемся подготовиться.

— Да, хорошо, — прошептал Питер. — В этом есть смысл. Эм... если что-то всплывет, ты пойдешь со Стивом искать Баки?

Плечи отца поникли, и он тяжело вздохнул. 

— Это зависит от многих вещей, Пит. Прямо сейчас… Честно говоря, не знаю. А теперь приступай к домашнему заданию, чтобы потом помочь мне с этим, ладно?

— Угу, — прохрипел Питер, шмыгая носом. Он открыл учебник химии и вытащил лабораторный блокнот, приступая к уравновешиванию химических уравнений, которые ему понадобятся для завтрашней лаборатории. Но когда он украдкой взглянул на своего отца, Питер понял, что тот был напряжен, и не только из-за униформы Стива или поиска Баки. Плечи отца были напряжены, а движения-судорожными и отрывистыми, как всегда, когда он был слишком напряжен и встревожен. Несмотря на то, что он сказал Питеру, вся эта проблема с правительством и политиками заставляла папу очень, очень сильно нервничать.

А когда папа выходил из себя, Питер тоже начинал сходить с ума.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *в оригинале эта штука называется Binary Augmented Retro-Framing, сокращенно «BARF». Дословно «Бинарное Дополненное Ретро-Обрамление», а сокращение «Блевотина». Спасибо нашим переводчикам, что придумали шутку за меня, потому что я бы до морга не додумался Х)  
> Кстати, те кто говорят, что Питер ведёт себя очень по-детски — забудьте. Всё, мальчик вырос. И… под этой главой автор предупреждал, что нас ждёт скачек во времени. Ну вы поняли на что намёк ;)


End file.
